


Make a Wish, Make it Count

by LiliansMalice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A classic quest scenario, Adventure, Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, But it's not all angst and sadness, Demons, Everyone could use a hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Possession, Swearing, Various secondary OCs, Violence, grievous bodily harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 189,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliansMalice/pseuds/LiliansMalice
Summary: Three strangers, three curses, and a smiling man who knows far too much. When Zelda, Ganondorf, and Link are given an opportunity to free themselves from their fates, they find themselves embarking on a quest that will take them to all corners of Hyrule in search of a mysterious power said to grant wishes. They just have to survive long enough to find it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey! This is my first time posting anything on AO3, and it's surprisingly nerve-wracking - all the potential tags are weirdly daunting and I've left them kind of sparse, so if there's anything you think should be tagged let me know and I'll add it in. 
> 
> But anyhoo, this is a total AU unrelated to any timeline or game, though I'd say it's aesthetically and tonally closest to Twilight Princess (with a bit of Majora's Mask thrown in). Otherwise it's a mish-mash of characters and settings from all different games and...I hope you enjoy it!

Prologue:

_In Which Strange Messages are Received_

The basement was quiet and still, crammed with boxes and crates all covered in a thin layer of dust. Link stood at its centre, determined to finally unpack his things but not sure where to start.

He had been calling this house home for almost a year now, and yet most of his stuff was still packed away, abandoned in the basement. Possibly because he’d only ever come back maybe six or seven times over said year; he always had more important places to be.

But now, he was determined. Today, he _would_ unpack his things. If he could just…decide where to start.

Taking a breath of stale air, he adjusted his grip on his crowbar and picked the largest box. He didn’t know what was inside it – he’d forgotten what was in most of them, honestly – but he figured he might as well start big and work his way down.

_'What a waste of time,'_  a voice murmured, an elbow leaning on his shoulder. It dug in with deliberate force and Link arched away, glaring at the empty air beside him. ' _Why unpack when you’re never going to get to use any of it? I know_ I _certainly won’t have any use for it.'_

'Fuck off,' Link replied, then returned his attention to his chosen crate. Ignoring a faint snicker from that strange just-behind-him-but-also-inside-his-head direction, he wedged the crowbar between the box and its lid and heaved.

It took a surprising amount of time and effort to open crates and sort through the bric-a-brac inside them. After a while, Link shrugged off his tunic and draped it over a nearby box, surprised to find himself sweating. It was warm in the basement, he supposed, the air muggy and dusty.

As it always did, his attention caught on the markings that covered his right hand and arm. Blood red and surprisingly intricate, they stopped just below his shoulder. They could have – and had – passed for a tattoo from a distance, but Link was never fooled. Given that they were on his arm, he could always see the way they constantly shifted ever so slightly, like they were alive. Even in the basement’s dim light they shone wetly, looking for all the world like he had just carved them into his skin and they were welling with blood.

That familiar resigned dread rose in his chest as he looked at them, though today he couldn’t muster much more than a brief flare of fear and loathing as he ran his fingers down his arm. He always felt like he should be able to wipe them off, but they never so much as smeared.

His fingers stopped at the thick, raised scar that ran all the way around his right wrist, tracing it softly. He couldn’t feel it; he hadn’t been able to feel anything in his right hand for years now, and he couldn’t use it either.

But the thing possessing him could, and it chose that moment to use his hand to flip him off. It never failed to terrify him, to see his own fingers moving without his permission no matter how hard he willed them not to, and his stomach twisted just as it always did.

'Would you stop?' he growled, knowing he shouldn’t engage with it and knowing it would just disregard him but unable to help himself. He grabbed his right hand with his left and squeezed until it stopped moving.

_'You’re no fun,'_ the demon whined, but this time Link managed to ignore it. He felt its presence, cold and always lingering on the edges of his awareness, recede as it sulked.

He was about to return to unpacking when someone knocked on the door upstairs, three loud, deliberate thumps. Squinting at the ceiling like he could somehow see through it, Link hesitated, then grabbed his tunic and headed upstairs. Both of his housemates were away and had keys, so it couldn’t be them, and Link wasn’t expecting anyone. A door-to-door salesman, maybe? Someone from the temple?

 He was just straightening his clothes as he reached the door, and he tugged it open to find…nobody. There was nobody there. People wandered by on the street that run past the house, but none of them so much as spared him a glance as they went about their business. It wasn’t the local kids, either; he could always hear them sniggering from wherever they were hidden nearby.

Had he imagined it? Or maybe the knocking had come from elsewhere on the street and he’d just happened to notice it?

When he went to close the door, annoyed by the distraction, a splash of colour on the ground caught his attention. Brightly painted, it appeared to be a tiny wooden mask. Link picked it up it, and it fit snugly in his palm, staring up at him vacantly with its empty eyes. The wood was strangely warm, like it had been sat out in the sun for a while, despite the sky being grey and gloomy.

 He turned it over. As he read the words written in black ink on the back, the world around him turned quiet and still, muffled by a blanket of shock. Even the demon was silent – which was unnerving because that asshole always had something snide to say – but as Link read the message again, he thought he understood why.  

It was brief, just two lines. One listed a place, a time, and a date, and the second sent a shiver down Link’s spine because there were maybe only three people in the world who knew about the curse on him.

_Want to be free of that shadow following you? I know a way, so come see me._

oOoOo

 Zelda had been drifting for a while now, travelling aimlessly from place to place. For the most part, she had got by on fake fortune-telling, scamming people out of rupees with vague promises of the things they wanted. Love, money, success – it was easy, and far better than telling them the truth of what she really saw when she looked into their futures. Not that she ever really did that, either.

When her luck, or money, ran out, she would take refuge in the city temples, but she could never stomach staying long. Their lofty halls, the smell of incense, and the soft hymns and prayers always brought back memories she would much rather forget.

For now, though, she had a decently full coin purse at her hip and had rented a room in an inn she had stumbled across. It stood at a crossroad between several small villages and it smelt like smoke and old food. The beds were scratchy and it was never quite as quiet as she might have liked, but it wasn’t the worst place she’d ever stayed in.

She was lying on her itchy bed, listening to a child screaming in one of the nearby rooms, when there came a knock on her door. Sitting up slowly, she frowned, running through a list of people it could be. It was a short list, and she quickly concluded there was no reason for any one of them to be knocking on her door. So far, her stay at the inn had been uninterrupted; she was just another traveller passing through, soon to be gone and never seen again, and if her covered eyes had drawn any attention…well, she hadn’t noticed.

Sat on her bed, she made no move to get up, straining her ears for any more sounds from the door.

When the knocking came again, she jumped.

The child was still screaming, and if she listened closely she could hear some people having a row in another room, but the knock had definitely been on _her_ door. No one called through the wood to explain themselves, and the handle remained untried.  

Still frowning, Zelda slipped from the bed and grabbed her walking stick before picking her way across the room. She skirted around the beam that, unhelpfully, ran right through the middle of it – she had walked right into it on her first night at the inn – and halted in front of the door.

Pressing an ear to it, she scrunched up her face in concentration and listened. With all the persistent noise in the inn, she couldn’t make out any sound coming from just outside her door.

So, when the third knock came, directly in her ear this time, she leapt back in surprise and raised her stick to defend herself. Someone giggled and a shiver shot down her spine. There was nothing she could do but wait for something to break into her room or attack her; she couldn’t bring herself to speak or reach for the handle.

But then footsteps began to thump away down the hall. Away from her room.

She waited until the sound had disappeared completely, then reached out and opened the door a crack. Her stick stayed raised, and she was ready to thump or stab someone with it, but when she jabbed it into the hall a few times all it met was empty air. There was no one there anymore.

A prank? The laugh had suggested whoever it was had known she was in there, but why knock at all if they didn’t have anything to say?

Pursing her lips, she opened her door fully and bent down to run her hands across the floorboards outside her door. They could have been delivering something, even though the rational part of her brain told her that no one knew she was here in this inn, and nobody would have any reason to send her something anyway.

But then her fingers met something smooth and wooden and she grasped it, straightening as she ran her fingers over it. It was small, about the size of her palm, and had two holes near the centre. It took her a minute to work out it was a mask.

With a fresh frown, she retreated into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her before she crossed back to her bed. There was something about the mask that unsettled her; when she lifted it to her face she thought she heard whispers for a moment, and felt something like a presence brush against her consciousness. She contemplated burning the thing, but she was curious. What was it? Why had it been left outside her door in such a deliberate manner?

After a moment of dithering she tugged off one of her gloves and gingerly touched her fingertips to the mask. At first, nothing changed, but then with a jolt and the sensation of being doused in icy water, she was dragged into a vision. Her surroundings melted away as she fell through a whirlwind of fleeting sounds and impressions, swirls and bursts of colour that gradually settled into a hazy, muffled scene.

Another inn, as far as she could tell, murky and full of shadows. The only thing in focus was a man sat at a table, illuminated by a beam of light that had no source. His hair was the colour of copper, his eyes dark and impenetrable, and his face was stretched into a wide, unnerving grin. His teeth were neat and white, and in the haziness of the vision every so often it looked like they were fangs. His face was a myriad of different colours.

No, not his face. Zelda realised it was a mask; the only real detail was the colour of his hair.

He stretched out a pale hand and beckoned, and when Zelda drifted closer he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. A place, a date, a time – and a question that made her shiver so violently she snapped out of the vision. She didn’t know how the man knew, but he knew the one thing she wanted more than anything in the entire world.

_Cursed girl. Pitiful child. Want to close those eyes of yours for good? Come see me, I know a way._

oOoOo

 As the sun drooped beneath the horizon, the air finally began to cool, deep blue shadows unfurling in every direction as the city grew quiet. Ganondorf watched the streets empty and grow dark from his spot on one of the palace balconies, elbows propped up on the smooth railing, chin resting in his hands.

He ached. From head to toe he was sore and stiff and spent. Another day spent endlessly talking, of sitting upright and stately until his back and neck screamed, of listening to petty complaints and legitimate concerns. There was a steady throb in his temples, and he dropped his face into his hands with a soft sigh, lightly digging his fingertips into the space between his eye sockets and eyeballs.

The queen had been steadily increasing his princely duties around the palace for weeks now, preparing him for the inevitable day she stepped down or died; whichever came first. The thought of ruling filled him with dread and an excitement he wasn’t entirely sure was his own. He supposed it had to be, for there was no one else it could belong to, but all the same it felt malicious, somehow.

The old hags called it "the curse of the royal family"; specifically, the King’s Curse. If their stories were to be believed, the royal line was descended from a demon, which had once battled with a neighbouring goddess and been struck down. But its hatred and desire for total destruction lingered across generations, corrupting every man bearing its blood.

The last king had fallen to it, and so many others, across the annals of time. So many before him had succumbed to this darkness.

Or, so his aunts said. For much of his life Ganondorf had written it off as the ramblings of the elderly, but in recent years he had begun to wonder. Whenever his thoughts turned to the future he found a…hunger growing inside him, for death and chaos and misery. Sometimes, he lay awake at night and considered how he would go about destroying the world – imagining how his armies would march on each country in turn and leave nothing but devastation in their wake – until he realised what he was doing and broke out in a cold sweat.

There was something inside him that whispered cruel thoughts whenever he let it, and for the most part he resisted. Sometimes, though, no matter how hard he fought, it surfaced all the same. It was this that filled him with dread at the thought of being crowned king.

Pressing his fingers more firmly to his eyes, Ganondorf let himself slump against the balcony rails, finally away from prying eyes and able to let his exhaustion show. If he hadn’t been so tired, he might have sought out Nabooru and pestered her to spar with him. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts, but exhaustion dragged at his limbs and he couldn’t stomach the notion of doing anything.

A breeze flitted by, blessedly cool, and Ganondorf breathed in deeply. This time of year, evenings were full of the scent of the palace’s flowering night gardens, sweet and fresh, and he took a few more lungfuls of the fragrant air before hauling himself upright and turning away from the sprawling city below.

His chambers were brightly lit, and he watched the candlelight flicker in that soft breeze before it died down, leaving the candles’ flames swaying lazily. These were his favourite kind of evenings, and he wished he wasn’t so worn out so that he might enjoy it properly.

Slowly, he made his way back into the room, pulling all the pins and ornaments from his hair as he went. He couldn’t help a sigh of relief as his hair fell free, the tension in his scalp lessening piece by piece. He massaged it for a moment, discarding the pins on a nearby table with a clatter, then found a seat piled high with cushions to collapse into.

As he sat, eyelids drooping, he realised he’d dropped the pins next to something on the usually-empty table. He hadn’t noticed it before, and as he stared at it he realised he didn’t recognise it either. It wasn’t one of the few decorative ornaments he had placed around his rooms, at least as far as he was aware.

Barely suppressing a groan, he pushed himself to his feet and staggered back over to the table, narrowing his eyes at what he found atop it.

A mask. Small – too small for anything but perhaps a newborn child – with a crooked grin and unsettling face painted in garish bright colours. Narrowing his eyes further, Ganondorf picked it up. It was smooth and oddly warm and, upon inspecting it further, he found words painted on the back in black ink. A time, a date, and a place – somewhere in Hyrule, it seemed – and the most curious offer.

He looked towards the door and considered calling in one of the guards stationed outside, but something compelled him to stay quiet. If it was in his chambers, it had been deemed safe by Nabooru or one of the countless other guards; unless someone had taken on the near-impossible task of climbing in through one of his windows to put it on the table, there was no other way for it to have got there.

Running his tongue over his teeth thoughtfully Ganondorf turned the mask over and over, considering the words written on the back.

_I bet the creeping dread of a fate you can’t escape gets pretty tiring sometimes, doesn’t it? Come see me, I know a way to solve all your problems._


	2. Chapter 2

The Proposition

_In Which Our Protagonists Meet_

Link wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but he was pretty sure it hadn’t been the clean, pretty building he found himself stood in front of. Its walls were a bright white, probably recently repainted, the open front door and windows a cheerful red. There were hanging baskets on either side of the door, and the sign above the it – which didn’t creak when it swung and was also red – was a picture of a flagon with _Telma’s_ painted across it.

So, he really was in the right place. _Telma’s Bar and Inn_ , an unexpected spot of brightness along the dreary road between Kakariko and Castle Town.

Sounds of merriment and the clinking of glasses emanated from inside, mixed with the smells of alcohol and roasting meat. Link’s stomach rumbled as he checked the sign again, still not sure why he was so surprised to find himself here.

Rummaging around in his pockets, he retrieved the little wooden mask, and read the two lines of neat black letters on the back for the dozenth time.

_Telma’s Bar and Inn, two weeks from now, midday._

_Want to be free of that shadow following you? I know a way, so come see me._

It had been a gamble, following unsigned instructions on a creepy mask from someone who clearly knew a lot more about Link than Link knew about them, but if _Telma’s_ really existed, then maybe there _was_ someone who could help him.

He wouldn’t get his hopes up, though.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and headed inside. Better to go in and risk being disappointed than to stand outside dithering until it was too late.

A wall of warmth hit him as he stepped through the door, the once-muffled voices now suddenly overwhelming; there were so many people talking that he couldn’t distinguish more than a few words every now and then. He took a moment to adjust, then took stock of his surroundings.

The room was long and low-ceilinged, filled with the hazy grey morning light, and had a flagstone floor and walls a slightly more faded white than the exterior. Tables stuffed with people filled the space, and Link was surprised by how busy it was, considering there was no civilisation within a day’s walk in any direction. A lot of people were travelling today, apparently.

To the left of the front door stood the bar, which had a staircase on either side of it, one going up, the other down. Behind the bar stood a solidly built, red-haired and red-lipped woman, who smiled when she caught Link’s eye. He approached, glancing at the other patrons as he went. They all blended together – a mass of Hylians in standard travelling gear – except for a few of them. A lone Goron, sat at packed table, whose laugh occasionally drowned out all other sounds; two Zora everyone was giving a wide berth, one of whom flashed Link an unfriendly smile full of shark teeth when they caught Link looking; a man with copper hair at the very back of the room staring unflinchingly at him, and who sat with a distinctly shady-looking hooded figure.

The man in particular caught his attention, because he refused to stop staring even when Link held his gaze for a moment, and there was something about his smile that was even more intimidating than the Zora’s. From where Link stood it seemed unnaturally wide and white; he looked away swiftly and continued his trek to the bar.

‘You look like you could use a drink,’ the barkeep said, a warm, much more human smile on her face.

‘Uh, yeah. Mead, please,’ Link replied as he glanced back towards the man. He was still staring, and this time when their eyes met he beckoned. Link shuddered involuntarily; the thought of approaching didn’t appeal.

‘Something on your mind, honey?’ the woman – Link assumed she was the Telma the inn was named after – asked.

He looked back at her and managed a wan smile. ‘Just…looking for someone. I’m s’posed to be meeting them here.’

Telma gave the room a swift once-over as she produced a tankard and filled it. ‘We’re busy today, but I hope you find them.’ She pushed the drink towards him. ‘That’ll be five rupees.’

After fishing the money out and handing it over, he grabbed the tankard, took a deep breath, and headed for the grinning man. It was a bad idea – horrible, even – but the man seemed to know who he was, which most likely made him the sender of the cryptic mask-message. And it wasn’t like he could do anything; they were in a room jampacked with nosy travellers.

As he approached the man and his hooded companion, whose table was stationed under a window on the far right of the room, he noticed a bulging sack tucked between the man’s chair and the wall. He couldn’t tell what was inside, but it was decorated with an assortment of masks that ranged from cute to creepy to downright terrifying.

Oh yes, this was definitely the person who’d contacted him.

‘Welcome!’ the grinning man cried as Link approached, waving a hand at the two unoccupied seats at the table. ‘Link, I presume? Please, sit.’

Stopping a few feet away, Link eyed the man and then the hooded figure. The latter sat trapped between the table and the wall behind it, with the former sat to their left. Deciding to put as much distance between himself and the man as he could, Link picked the chair directly opposite his.

When he went to put down his drink, phantom fingers pinched the back of his hand, hard, and he yelped, mead sloshing out of the tankard as he jerked his arm back in response. He managed to keep it from spilling everywhere, but it ran over his fingers and some of it splashed dangerously close to the hooded figure’s hands, who pulled them out of harm’s way with a sharp click of their tongue.

‘Sorry,’ Link said, sitting down quickly as his cheeks flamed with a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. He set the tankard down firmly, then wiped his damp fingers uselessly on his cloak. His glove was going to reek of alcohol for ages.

He felt like he could feel Hoody’s gaze on him, and it felt distinctly disdainful.

To distract them all from his mishap, Link turned to the grinning man – whose grin, amazingly, seemed even wider up close – and said, ‘So you’re the one who sent me that mask…thing?’

‘I am indeed,’ the man replied with a nod. His face was all sharp angles, and though it wasn’t lined at all Link got the impression he was much older than him.

‘Okay. Why?’

Hoody tutted again, drumming their fingers on the table. There was a similar mask sat in front of them, Link noticed. ‘Don’t bother asking him questions. He’s not going to answer them.’ They were wearing gloves of their own, green and velvety, and their voice was flat and vaguely feminine.

‘Why not?’

‘Now, now,’ the man said with a distinctly sour look at Hoody. ‘There’s no need for that. I shall indeed answer your question: I contacted you with the intention of presenting to you a mutually beneficial…quest, shall we say.’

‘Oh, so you refuse to answer any of _my_ questions for two hours, but the minute this guy gets here you’re happy to share?’ Hoody slapped their hands down on the table with a light _thump_.

‘My dear, you really do need to work on your patience. I’m only telling him what you already know.’

‘Okay, so what’s the “mutually beneficial quest”?’ Link asked, already pitying Hoody for having had to spend two hours alone with this guy.

‘Ah.’ The grinning man raised a finger. ‘That I cannot answer.’

‘But you-’

The grin widened fractionally. ‘-Yet. We still have an empty seat at our table; I require a third before I can divulge that information.’

Hoody tipped back their head and groaned loudly. Their hood shifted, revealing a brief flash of what looked like blonde hair. ‘Are you _serious_?’

‘Patience, my dear. I keep telling you.’

Link pressed his lips together and glanced between the pair, hoping this mysterious fourth person would show up soon. He didn’t think he could stand two hours of these guys bickering.

 _‘I would just force him to tell you,’_ a voice whispered in his ear, a sensation like cold breath on the back of his neck sending a shiver down his spine.

‘Nobody asked you,’ he muttered, turning to look out over the bar as he did. In his peripheral vision, he could see the grinning man and all the masks on his bag watching him. He was still smiling, but he wasn’t showing his teeth anymore.

Clearing his throat, Link rolled his shoulders, and the cold receded reluctantly. He swallowed twice then looked at Hoody, trying to guess what they looked like under the hood.

‘Aren’t you hot in that thing?’ he asked, eyeing the thick fabric. They were sat by an open window, sure, but he was warm and he was only wearing one layer.

Hoody didn’t respond for a moment, then they shifted slowly. ‘Me?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Not really.’

They shrugged, and Link was pretty sure they were lying, but he understood wanting to keep your identity a secret. Especially when it was a person like the grinning man you were talking to.

That being said, the man had known a lot more about him than Link felt comfortable with, so he doubted the guy _didn’t_ know Hoody’s identity. Why were they here? Was the man dangling some sort of secret or salvation over their head, like he was Link?

‘Why are you here, then?’ Link asked, because why wonder when he could just ask?

‘Why do you care?’ Hoody replied, and Link felt his expression turn sour as their voice turned almost accusing. ‘Why are _you_ here?’

Link held up his hands in surrender; he didn’t want to share that information either. ‘Fair enough. Just trying to start a conversation.’ He paused and ran a list of questions through his head. ‘Where are you from, then?’

‘Again, why do you care?’

He scowled. ‘I’m trying to be friendly. Clearly, the feeling’s not mutual.’

‘You’re right, it’s not.’ Hoody sat back and folded their arms, looking away pointedly.

Link peered at the shadows under their hood, but they were too thick and too deliberately cast for him to glean anything. He suddenly wasn’t sure who he pitied more for having to spend so much time at a table together: grinning man or Hoody.

They sat in silence, and it might have been more awkward if Link hadn’t been able to eavesdrop on other people. There was a shady merchant nearby trying to convince a table full of travellers she was a bona fide adventurer so that she could sell wares he’d would bet anything were fake; there were the two Zora he couldn’t understand as they spoke in their own tongue; there was the Goron, whose voice swamped everybody else’s, though Link wasn’t sure if it counted as eavesdropping if he didn’t have to work to hear what was being said.

Listening as he was, it was easy to notice when the sound suddenly dropped, a nervous kind of hush falling over the room. Twisting in his seat, Link looked for the source of the disturbance and found it in the form of a Gerudo stood at the front door. With their back to the sunlight streaming in from outside their features were cast in shadow, but they were still unmistakably Gerudo. They moved further into the room, out of the darkness, and revealed himself to be a tall, broad man with an impressive sword strapped to his back and the signature brown skin, bright orange hair, and golden eyes of his people.

Eyes that latched almost immediately onto Link’s table – or more specifically, the grinning man who was half out of his seat, beckoning as he had to Link. The Gerudo’s gaze was impenetrable, and he ignored all the Hylians gawping at him as he crossed the crowded room with fluid grace, not bumping into a single thing despite his size.

Much like Link had, he stopped beside the table and looked the three of them over before sinking into the remaining seat. Behind him, the room slowly came to life again, though everyone (save for the Goron) seemed to be talking much more quietly now. Everyone wanted to know why a Gerudo had come to an inn in the middle of nowhere, in Hyrule no less.

‘You are the one who sent this?’ he asked, his voice deep and accented, as he placed a small wooden mask almost identical to Link’s on the table.

He reminded Link of a bird of prey, not just because of his piercing yellow gaze or hawkish features, but also because of the way he held himself; gracefully with a quiet confidence that told of the strength beneath his calm composure. Link had only ever met a couple of Gerudo before, all of them women, but they had given the same impression.

‘That I am, that I am,’ the grinning man said with a nod. He was full on grinning again now, disconcertingly delighted as he clapped his hands together and glanced between the three poor saps he had summoned to this inn.

‘Are you going to tell us why we’re here now?’ Hoody asked, leaning forward to rest their elbows on the table. Their beige sleeves fell down to reveal pale wrists struck through with blue veins, and Link wondered vaguely if they ever saw the sun under that thing.

‘Well, now that you’re all assembled, I don’t see why not!’ The man paused, and Link was startled as the grin slipped from his face and his expression turned serious as he studied them each in turn. ‘You all know why you’re here, so let’s not beat around the bush.’ Hoody snorted, but he ignored her. ‘You are all, I do believe, searching for a miracle. I am here to provide you with one.

‘There is an ancient power, here in our lovely Hyrule, known as the Triforce. It was created by the Goddesses and gifted to our mortal ancestors, and is said to be able to grant the wishes of those who assemble- are you alright, my dear?’

Link was most definitely _not_ alright. At the mention of the Triforce – something he had read about in books and heard of in songs – a writhing, seething anger had made him stiffen in his seat. It wasn’t his own, it was too cold and hard, but it consumed him from within until all he could think about was getting his hands around the grinning man’s throat and choking the life out of him before he could say another word.

His right hand curled into a fist, trembling with the strain, as Link swallowed hard and tried to breathe around the fury choking him.

‘I’m fine,’ he managed, forcing it down, down, down, until it simmered in his stomach but stopped clouding his thoughts. His right hand went limp. ‘Go on.’

‘Heard of it before, have you?’ the grinning man asked, and there was something in his eyes that made Link think he knew exactly what had just happened. It couldn't have been hard to miss the sudden fury that had probably appeared unbidden on his face. The Gerudo was watching him too, expression unreadable. It appeared Hoody couldn’t care less.

‘Only from legends. I thought it was a myth,’ Link replied, his voice harder than he intended, but the anger was receding, slinking away like a sulking child.

‘Oh, it’s very real. And I am offering the three of you the chance to find it.’ The grinning man sat back and spread his hands. ‘But where are my manners? We haven’t even introduced ourselves yet! I am the Happy Mask Salesman, and I’m so very glad you could all make it today.’ He bobbed a little bow in his seat.

‘That’s not a name,’ Hoody said after a moment. ‘It’s a job.’

‘And yet, it’s what I’m called.’ The ‘Happy Mask Salesman’ turned to look at Link, deliberately cutting off Hoody, eyebrows raised and expression encouraging.

Link hesitated, not quite sure what he wanted, then sighed. ‘I’m, uh, Link. Nice to meet you I guess?’ He lifted his hand in half-hearted greeting as Hoody snorted softly, and he scowled. ‘Okay, seriously, what’s your problem?’

‘Me?’ Hoody asked, and sighed when Link didn’t respond. ‘What’s _your_ problem? I’m here for answers, not to make friends. I’ve been sat with this asshole for two hours and yet, somehow, even though you two have _finally_ showed up, I’m still not getting any answers!’

‘This would go a lot more smoothly if you would cooperate,’ the Happy Mask Salesman said in a sing-song tone, and Hoody curled their hands into fists. ‘I’ve told you again and again; be patient and all will be explained.’

‘I am Ganondorf,’ the Gerudo said abruptly, interrupting whatever Hoody had probably been about to say. The Happy Mask Salesman smiled at him, and then they all looked at Hoody.

‘Zelda,’ they said after a moment, and it sounded like they were gritting their teeth. Then, to Link’s surprise, they reached up and tugged down their hood. As with _Telma’s_ , Link wasn’t sure why he was so surprised as he finally saw Zelda’s face, but he was. He’d been expecting someone meaner-looking, he supposed, to match their attitude.  

He hadn’t been expecting the face of a young woman. She was pale, with a pointy chin and hollow cheeks, and she had a strip of what looked like green silk tied over her eyes. He wondered if she was blind. Her hair was long and blonde and drawn back in a plait, which she tugged over her shoulder so that she could fiddle with the end of it. She might have been pretty, maybe even beautiful, if it wasn’t for her sour expression and all the hostility she had thus far displayed.

‘Excellent!’ The Happy Mask Salesman clapped his hands together, apparently delighted. ‘You’re beginning to understand!’

‘Go fuck yourself,’ Zelda said, as she set an elbow on the table with a heavy _thunk_. ‘But before you do, _explain_.’

‘Ah, to be young,’ the Happy Mask Salesman said, with a wistful little sigh. Then his expression turned towards serious and he drew a map from…somewhere, unfurling it and spreading it across the table. Link lifted his tankard out of the way, setting it down to pin a corner when it threatened to curl up again.

‘Now, the Triforce. As I said, it’s an ancient relic that grants wishes, and it currently lies dormant in three separate pieces scattered across Hyrule. I will give you the locations of each piece in exchange for your help in locating a _fourth_ object.’

‘What is the fourth object?’ Ganondorf asked, when the Happy Mask Salesman fell silent.

‘A mask,’ he replied, ignoring Zelda when she gave another derisive little snort. ‘A particularly _precious_ mask that escaped my possession some time ago. I would like it back.’

They were all quiet for a moment. Ganondorf and Zelda surveyed the map – or Zelda seemed to – but Link watched the Happy Mask Salesman with a frown. The guy creeped him out, but he seemed to really believe the Triforce was real. Link had never placed much stock in the myth himself, but the way that anger had risen at the mention of it…Even if it _was_ real, though, all those old songs and legends said it had been lost to time. Sealed away, never to been seen or touched by mortal hands again.

It felt too good to be true. It was too convenient that this amazing wish-granting power really existed, and that the Happy Mask Salesman _just so happened_ to know where it was. Not only that, but he was willing to tell them where in exchange for…what, just a mask?

‘If you know where all the Triforce pieces are,’ Link said after a few seconds, ‘Why don’t you just go and find them yourself? And then wish for your mask back?’

The Happy Mask Salesman somehow smiled wider. How his face hadn’t split yet, Link wasn’t sure. ‘What an excellent question! The Triforce is incredibly powerful, and can only be contained as three separate parts or whole. To hold an incomplete Triforce – that is to say, _two_ pieces – is to invoke the wrath of the goddesses.’

It was Ganondorf’s turn to snort. ‘These are not my goddesses, so who is to say their wrath will fall on me?’

‘This may be so, but the power of the Triforce is very real,’ the Happy Mask Salesman replied, and there was a warning in his tone. ‘Be it divine wrath or some other force, you _will_ die if you attempt to take two pieces for yourself.’

‘So that’s why there are three of us.’ Zelda pressed her lips into a flat line. ‘But that still doesn’t answer the question of why you’re doing this. Why bother with this Triforce at all? Why not just hire some goons to find your mask?’

The Happy Mask Salesman gave a laugh. ‘Why _not_? I’m a busy man, and my combat skills are somewhat lacking. The three of you are able and willing, and what do you have to lose?’

‘How did you even find us?’ Link asked, and he could see something souring in the man’s expression, like he didn’t appreciate all the questions.

‘A magician must never reveal his secrets,’ he answered, and spread his hands over the map. ‘Now, would you like to learn how to save yourselves, or would you like to keep badgering me?’ None of them replied, and that grin widened once more. ‘Excellent!

‘There are four places the Triforce pieces could be, and they are as follows: deep within an ancient forest; way across a burning desert; high amongst the snowy mountains; and far below a dying lake. My mask is hiding in one of them, as well, though I am not quite sure which.’

‘Your directions are very…vague,’ Ganondorf piped up, still looking at the map. ‘You cannot be more specific?’

‘I cannot,’ the Happy Mask Salesman said cheerily. ‘But, better than searching the entire world, no?’

They all sat in silence again. Link peered at the map too, trailing his eyes over the carefully inked lines, searching for what could be the locations. As Ganondorf had said, they were infuriatingly vague, but Link supposed the Salesman wasn’t wrong either.

‘Give us some names, maybe?’ Zelda demanded more than asked, picking at the edge of the map closest to her. ‘ _Some_ of us can’t _see_ the map.’

So she _was_ blind. Link inspected the silk over her eyes and wondered what she was hiding.

‘Of course, my dear.’ The Happy Mask Salesman gave the map a quick glance. ‘Lake Hylia, the Snowpeak Mountains, the Gerudo Desert, and Faron Woods.’

Link scrunched up his face. Those were all ancient, haunted places, with goddesses _knew_ what horrors lurking within.

 _‘Here’s hoping you get eaten by vengeful spirits,’_ a voice murmured, half inside his head, half out.

‘Ghosts don’t eat people,’ Link replied quietly, barely mouthing the words.

 _‘That’s what you think_.’

He never knew what was worse, the way its thoughts and feelings – if a demon really had any feelings – bled into his own, or how it would constantly poke and prod at his. Even when he wanted to ignore it, he would always somehow end up engaging with it.

‘Did you say something?’ Zelda asked, head turning in his direction.

‘No,’ he answered as a cold laugh echoed inside his skull.

‘But seriously,’ Zelda continued, rotating back towards the Happy Mask Salesman, clearly deciding to believe – or more likely disregard – Link. ‘Why contact us? Why tell us where the Triforce is at all? And let me just get this straight: you trust us to still get your mask even though you’ve already told us where to find the Triforce pieces?’

The Happy Mask Salesman’s face tightened ever so slightly, and Link wondered what he would be like angry. Would he still have that grin firmly in place? The thought made him shudder.

Zelda had a point, though. What was stopping them from just saying ‘fuck it’ and leaving the mask?

The tapping of one index finger against the table the only indication the Happy Mask Salesman was annoyed as he said, ‘Well, it’s quite simple. If you do not return with my mask…then you won’t get your wish.’

‘And why is that?’ Zelda asked, raising her eyebrows.

‘You cannot simply bring the three pieces together and hope they stick. There is a fifth location – one known only to myself – that is the only place the Triforce can be reassembled. And if you do not bring me my mask, I will not tell you that fifth location.’

Silence. The Goron a few tables over gave another raucous laugh that made Link jump.

So that was it. Those were the terms. Find the mask, find the pieces, and get their wishes granted, whatever they were. Link could only assume Zelda and Ganondorf’s situations were as grave as his, for them to be willing to go to such lengths.

If they _were_ willing, that was. Link couldn’t be sure yet. Glancing at them, he found himself properly considering, for the first time, why they were both here.

‘All right. I’m in.’ Zelda was the first to react, her voice hard and determined.

The Happy Mask Salesman raised a finger. ‘Now, I must make it clear that teamwork is imperative here. None of you will get your wishes if you don’t cooperate with each other. You cannot go off on your own, or abandon your companions. Do you think you can handle that?’ He was looking pointedly at Zelda in particular, and she scowled.

‘Fuck off,’ she replied, pointing a finger first at Link then at Ganondorf. ‘Well? What’re you two going to do?’

‘I’m in,’ Link said without hesitation, hissing as sharp pain shot up his right arm. He rolled his shoulder to shake it off, even though it felt like someone were driving countless needles into his arm.

‘Yes, I am also…in,’ Ganondorf chimed in after a glance at Link, who shot him a wan smile.

‘Great,’ Zelda said before the Happy Mask Salesman could speak, not sounding happy in the least. ‘Don’t get in my way.’

‘Charming,’ Link muttered with a roll of his eyes.

‘Oh, I’m so glad you all agreed to help!’ the Happy Mask Salesman sang with a soft round of applause that felt like he was mocking them. ‘I knew you would, of course, but I’m so glad!’

‘How will we contact you when we find your mask?’ Zelda enquired as the Happy Mask Salesman pushed himself slowly to his feet, looking for all the world like he had every intent of just leaving it at that.

‘Oh, you needn’t worry about that,’ he said with a soft giggle. ‘All you need to do is find it. And, of course, the Triforce pieces. I wish you all the best of luck! And remember, this task can only be completed by the three of you. No more, no less.’

Link tilting his head back to peer at the Salesman. ‘No more?’

‘No more,’ he repeated, nodding slightly. ‘I’m so glad you understand.’

Hefting his bag onto his back, the masks dangling from it clacking together lightly, he stood grinning at them for a moment, bent under the weight of his wares. Link didn’t want to know how many masks he’d crammed in that thing. The ones on the outside were creepy enough; it felt like they were all staring at him.

Then, with a small bow that threatened to topple him over, the Happy Mask Salesman walked away. ‘The very best of luck!’ he called back to them with a short wave, and Link watched, impressed, as he made it all the way to the door without nudging a single person or piece of furniture with that ridiculous bag of his.

And just like that, Link found himself alone with two strangers – one of whom was especially unfriendly – wondering what exactly he had just got himself into.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chatterbox

_In Which Nobody is Happy_

Zelda was woken abruptly by heavy footsteps on stairs. She snapped awake, heart thudding, and it took her a moment to remember where she was and why she was there. As she willed her heart to settle, she ran through the previous day’s events in an attempt to calm down, but all it did was make her groan softly at the prospect of having to traipse all over Hyrule with two strangers. It would have been fine if she’d had to traipse all over Hyrule on her own in search of this “Triforce”, but with other people?

Groaning again, she rolled over and pressed her face into her pillow. Briefly, she contemplated suffocating herself with it, but she shifted onto her side when she ran out of air after all, pulling the covers up to her neck. The room wasn’t cold, but she was warm and snug in bed and really didn’t want to leave.

No matter how many times she told herself to get up, she couldn’t will her body to move, so she thought about her two companions-to-be instead. Link, who asked far too many questions and had quickly got on her nerves, and Ganondorf, whose presence had been quietly imposing and whose words had been carefully measured. In a strictly business sense, she supposed she could see herself getting along with Ganondorf. Link on the other hand…

Zelda sat up. She rolled her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair, grimacing as her fingers caught on knots.

After the Happy Mask Salesman had left, they’d decided to set a course for Faron Woods, which Link claimed to be the closest of their four destinations to _Telma’s._ Zelda didn’t know how she felt about going into a notoriously haunted forest, but she supposed it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like she had a choice.

She _would_ get her wish, no matter what she had to go through – or do – to get it.

It had seemed ridiculous at first, when the Happy Mask Salesman had mentioned it. She’d been immediately suspicious. A magic – one created by the goddesses, no less – that could grant wishes? Such a thing couldn’t exist.

But, as creepy and untrustworthy as he seemed, the Salesman hadn’t had any reason to lie or lead them on. If he really just wanted his mask, he could have paid any old band of adventurers or mercenaries to retrieve it. Instead, he had contacted Zelda and the others and offered them what seemed to be an opportunity of a lifetime.

She wasn’t naïve enough to believe he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart, but then, did that even matter? If she could get rid of her damn “gifts”, she couldn’t care less what he got out of it.

Sick of dwelling, Zelda slipped from the bed to get washed and dressed, nearly knocking over the candlestick on the bedside table as she searched for the silk she used to cover her eyes. She tied it carefully, plucking at the fabric until it lay comfortably across her face, then collected her bag and walking stick and set out. _Telma’s_ had been one of the nicer inns she’d had the pleasure of staying at, and a pang went through her as she left the place for good in favour of the journey stretching out in front of her.

_Farewell, comfort_ , she thought, sighing as she picked her way down the stairs to the bar.

She wasn’t quite sure what the time was – time had been a hazy concept to her for some years now – but the inn was quiet and the air, once she stepped outside, cool enough to suggest early morning. She had agreed to meet the others at dawn, and she was hoping she wasn’t late.

‘Good morning,’ a deep voice said as she stepped through the front door, a moment before she became aware of Ganondorf’s quiet presence.

Before she could stop it, she had reached out her mind to assess his, instinctively seeking the faint impressions she always got of people’s thoughts and emotions. She clamped down on the habit immediately, but not before she’d sensed his anticipation and eagerness to get going. It was always uncomfortable when she slipped and let it happen, and she scowled at her own lack of self-control.

‘Morning,’ she replied flatly, turning her head in the direction his voice had emanated from. His was the only presence nearby, meaning Link hadn’t arrived yet. It occurred to her that it might have been Ganondorf’s footsteps that had woken her, a subconscious signal for her to get up and go.

They stood in silence, and Zelda traced spirals on the ground with the pointed end of her walking stick. She’d sharpened it to a – hopefully deadly – point that helped it grip the floor and deterred potential threats, and though she had never actually stabbed anyone with it, she had always kind of wanted to.

Around them, the world began to warm and wake; the birdsong began, and there came the sound of movement and voices from inside the inn. Zelda found the low wall that encircled the building and sat on it, tilting her head back to let the sunlight warm her cheeks. The air smelt of damp earth and flowers, and then like smoke as a hearth within _Telma’s_ was lit. She breathed deeply, the grogginess of an early morning lifting from her slowly. She was ready to face whatever trials stood in her way and get moving.

If only Link would show up.

Where _was_ he? She should have known he’d be late – he had seemed like the type to sleep in with no regard for anyone else’s precious time.

She jabbed her stick against the ground, softly at first but then with more force as her irritation grew. She wanted to get _going_. She finally had a chance to be free from her curse, and instead she had to sit around waiting for some no good, lazy–

‘Morning!’ There came the clatter of hurried feet and then Link burst from the inn, his cheerful tone and sunny presence accosting Zelda with such force she cringed away. ‘Sorry I’m late! I overslept.’

‘Is that going to be a recurring thing?’ she asked, turning towards the sound of his laboured breaths as they drew closer.

She wanted to threaten him and say she would leave him behind if he was late again, but they would all know that wasn’t true. They were stuck together until they reassembled the Triforce – or at least, that’s what the Happy Mask Salesman had said. They “needed” one another, as unpleasant a thought as that was.

‘Nope, won’t happen again,’ Link replied, and it sounded like he was grinning.

‘Shall we go, then?’ Ganondorf suggested from wherever he had been loitering, his tone nearly as flat as Zelda’s.

Twisting her mouth, Zelda sneered faintly. ‘Now that we finally can,’ she said, a petty, deliberate dig.

‘Hey, I said I was sorry.’ Link gave a huff. ‘Boy, you guys sure are fun in the morning.’

‘Let’s just go,’ Zelda said, sighing shortly through her nose.

Then she hopped down from the wall and started walking. She didn’t want to spend the whole morning arguing – she’d much prefer they just walk in silence – so she decided to take the high road, swallowing her annoyance at Link as best she could.

After a moment, she heard two pairs of feet start following her and, as she had hoped, they began their journey in silence. The only sounds were the crunch of their boots and the chirping of birds, broken occasionally by the rattle of a passing cart or Link greeting a passer-by. He was so annoyingly chipper. How a person could muster that much goodwill for everyone they passed this early in the morning, Zelda didn’t know.

If she maybe let her mind wander towards his to see if it was all an act, well, nobody would be the wiser.

It didn’t matter either way, as it turned out. For whatever reason, Link’s thoughts were cut off from her. She could probably have gleaned something, had she wanted to, but for now she was content in the knowledge that his no doubt irritating thoughts wouldn’t be bothering her without her say-so.

Ganondorf, on the other hand, was a steady stream of faint, fleeting impressions, but they were easy enough to tune out.

It only took an hour for Link to grow bored of silence, and – much to Zelda’s chagrin – he began trying to strike up a conversation. He was leading their little procession at that point, with Zelda hanging as far back as possible, essentially using Ganondorf as a human shield.

‘So…’ Link began, and Zelda’s heart sank. A soft flare of resignation drifted from Ganondorf. ‘Where’re you guys from?’

‘Castle Town,’ Zelda said after a long pause. She didn’t want to encourage him, but she figured he would only get more annoying if they didn’t humour him.

‘I’m from Ordon,’ he replied, ‘it’s a little village near- actually, it’s quite near Faron Woods now that I think about it. One of the less haunted parts, though.’

‘It is a haunted forest?’ Ganondorf asked, sounding more curious than worried.

‘Yeah. Supposedly, right in the middle, there’s this bit called the Lost Woods. And apparently that’s one of the most haunted places in Hyrule.’

Somehow, he even managed to sound cheerful when talking about the haunted heart of Hyrule’s largest forest. For a fleeting moment, Zelda felt something warm and bright rise in him, optimism maybe, but then the connection moved out of reach just as quickly as it appeared.

Link continued eagerly. ‘They say that once you set foot in there, you’ll never come out. And apparently, if you die inside the woods, you turn into a stalfos. _And_ it’s also supposed to be full of these demon-y creatures shaped like kids…or maybe they were ghosts? There’s so many rumours and stories about the place it’s impossible to know.’

‘Twenty rupees says that’s where we need to go,’ Zelda said with a sigh, cutting off Link’s inappropriately chipper babbling. The idea wasn’t appealing in the slightest.

‘Probably,’ Link agreed. ‘But hey, you never told us where _you_ were from, Big Guy.’

‘My name is Ganondorf,’ Ganondorf corrected, voice flat, ‘and I am from the Fortress City.’

Link made an interested noise. ‘The capital, huh? I’ve always wanted to go there but…’ He trailed off, not needing to explain. Hylians, and especially Hylian men, were all but barred from the Gerudo capital.

Zelda thought she heard Ganondorf snort ever so softly, as if amused, before blessed silence fell once more. Unfortunately, it only lasted about twenty paces before Link ruined it again.

‘So, do either of you know the Happy Mask Salesman? I mean, did you know him before yesterday? Because I’ve never seen the guy before in my life, but he seemed to know all about me.’

‘No.’ Though his prattling _was_ annoying, Zelda had to admit she was curious about the Salesman as well. And if Link was going to keep talking, then they might as well speculate about something she was actually interested in. ‘I’d never met him before.’

‘Why do you think he contacted _us_ , of all people? And how? I’d sure like to know how he knew about me, and where I live.’ Link didn’t seem to want answers, rattling off questions with little to no pauses in between. It was like he was just airing out his thoughts. ‘-And did either of you find him supremely creepy? What was with the grinning? How come he knew so much about me, or us I s’pose, but I- _we_ somehow still don’t know a thing about him? That is, I’m assuming you guys know as little as me?’

He finally stopped for breath, and after a moment, Zelda realised he was waiting for an answer. As she tried to decide which question to respond to, Ganondorf spoke.

‘I do not trust him,’ he said slowly, ‘and I believe I know as little about him as you. But it cannot be denied that he presents to us an excellent opportunity.’

‘Yeah, if he wasn’t just lying through his teeth,’ Zelda grumbled, and sensed two pairs of eyes fall on her. ‘This Triforce thing’s a legend, right? He could just be leading us on.’

Link made a noise of disagreement. ‘I dunno, it’s an awfully elaborate scheme if he is. And myths and legends tend to have something real at their hearts, so it’s actually pretty likely Triforce is real. I mean, in some form or other. Just maybe not the way the Happy Mask Salesman said. Granting wishes, that’s…pretty powerful stuff.’

Zelda hesitated for a moment, torn between not wanting to encourage him and sating her own curiosity. She supposed one question wouldn’t hurt, and asked, ‘how do you know about it in the first place?’

‘I work with a lot of magical objects,’ Link said, his voice lighting up – if it were even possible for him to be perkier. ‘Some of them powerful, some of them not so much, but when you make a job out of hunting them down, you hear a lot of things. Legends, myths, folklore...a lot of it’s turned out to be true. But I’ve found that stuff like that tends to get twisted over time, so the actual thing’s usually a lot different from what you expect.’

Zelda didn’t need to try and peer into him; she could sense his enthusiasm just from his tone. There was so much passion in his voice, it was impossible _not_ to know what he was thinking, and she scrunched up her face ever so slightly.

And she had thought she would be able to _ignore_ him.

‘I wonder how different the actual Triforce will be from what that asshole told us,’ she said, mostly to herself, but it earned her a snicker from Link, much to her dismay.

‘Here’s hoping not too much.’

Zelda bit her tongue and didn’t reply, and for a few minutes it was quiet. Ganondorf had the right idea. The next time Link inevitably started talking again, she wouldn’t say a word. She didn’t need him getting the wrong impression; she wasn’t there to be friends, or even to be friendly, really. Not if she could help it.

And sure enough, Link did continue talking as they reached a fork in the road. He spent a little while debating the fastest route to Faron Woods with Ganondorf while Zelda mostly made unhelpful comments. Eventually, they chose to go right, and there wasn’t much she could do but trust their sense of direction, unless she tried to summon up a vision which was, quite honestly, her last resort. Even then, she’d probably put it off.

‘What do you two do, then? I mean, when you’re not being sent on wild goose chases by some weirdo with a thing for masks?’ Link was walking behind Zelda now, with Ganondorf taking the lead after winning the debate. He wasn’t native to Hyrule, but apparently, he was an excellent navigator.

 Neither Zelda nor Ganondorf replied, and Zelda heard Link’s footsteps quicken then fall into step beside her. She sighed, audibly.

‘Don’t be like that,’ he whined. ‘I don’t know about the two of you, but _I’d_ quite like to get to know the people I’m going to be spending the next few months travelling with.’

‘I’m not here to be friends,’ Zelda said, tempted to speed up but sure he would just follow suit. ‘I’m not interested.’

‘Oh, come _on_ ,’ Link protested, ‘you really don’t want to know anything about either of us?’

‘Not interested,’ Zelda repeated, reaching up to smooth the fabric over her eyes. She had tied it a little too tight, but there was no way she was taking it off around Link or Ganondorf.

‘I don’t believe you.’

‘For the love of- fine, whatever. If I answer this question will you _please_ stop talking?’ Zelda stopped, turning to face Link with a scowl.

‘Sure-’

‘For the rest of the day,’ she clarified, cutting him off, and heard another soft snort from Ganondorf’s direction. He had stopped as well, lingering a few metres ahead of them.

‘…Fine.’ Link’s voice was sullen. ‘But only if _you_ answer too.’ There was a rustle of fabric, and Zelda got the impression he had just pointed at Ganondorf.

‘Very well,’ Ganondorf agreed easily, and Link huffed slightly but didn’t put up any more protests. ‘My…job, as you would call it, requires my presence in the royal palace.’

Something pinged on the edge of Zelda’s awareness at that – the soft ripple of a lie or half-truth – but she told herself she didn’t care and ignored it. There were any number of reasons Ganondorf would lie, the main one being to appease Link. Besides, she didn’t want to know anything about these two anyways.

Link gave a low whistle. ‘Pretty high up the food chain, are you? But that’s not an answer – what _are_ you? You could be anything from a- a chef to a courtesan to a guard-’

‘My answer is not less vague than your own,’ Ganondorf replied swiftly. ‘You “work with magical objects”? This could be anything from a…how is it called…a black-market salesman to a sorcerer.’

‘That’s fair I guess,” Link conceded after a moment. “What about you Zelda?’

She sighed again and shrugged. ‘I scam desperate people out of their hard-earned rupees.’

‘You _what_?’ Link sounded surprised, and she felt a flare of something similar from Ganondorf’s direction as well.

She shrugged again and started walking, brushing past Ganondorf and taking the lead. After a moment she heard Link mutter, ‘ _We’re travelling with a crook?_ ’ to Ganondorf before reluctantly following her, footsteps maintaining a good distance between them.

But then he sped up so he was next to her again. ‘How d’you scam them?’

‘I thought you weren’t going to talk anymore.’ Zelda contemplated jabbing at him with her stick but resisted the temptation.

‘Sure, but you can’t just say something like that and not expect us to ask about it!’

‘I don’t hear Ganondorf asking,’ she said, waving a hand in his direction as he strolled along behind them. ‘But if you’re really not going to stop asking, then I’m a fortune-teller.’

She didn’t mind them thinking she was a “crook _”_ , as Link had so eloquently put it. Better than them knowing the truth, anyway.

‘Can you tell my fortune?’ Link asked, then paused. ‘Wait, no, you’re a fake.’

‘No, I’ll do it,’ she replied, throwing a hand out in his direction and finding his face. Her sleeve brushed against her arm and her hairs stood on end as she became acutely aware of the bare skin of her wrist, but she ignored it in favour of pressing the heel of her palm against Link’s nose.

‘Hey-!’

‘I predict,’ Zelda said in a low, dramatic voice that caught in her throat slightly, ‘that you’ll shut up, as agreed.’

Then she shoved his face away and quickly adjusted her sleeves to make sure all bare skin was covered again. Behind them, Ganondorf chuckled.

‘Man, you really are a fake,’ Link said after a moment, undeterred. His tone sounded like the embodiment of a shit-eating grin, and it made Zelda scowl. ‘That’s not true at all.’

‘It’s nice to know you go back on your word so quickly,’ she replied, and she was baiting him but he fell for it, falling silent with a huff. ‘Ah, bliss.’

‘Gang up on me all you like,’ he sighed, ‘but I won’t be worn down so easily.’

All the same, he shut up. Zelda got the sense Ganondorf had something to say about how he hadn’t “ganged up” on anyone, which was fair. She had been the one antagonising Link, but Ganondorf seemed to value silence more than making petty corrections.

And silent it was. They ambled along at a decent pace, and Zelda lost herself to the rhythm of their footsteps and the tap of her stick. It became soothing white noise, allowing her thoughts to even out into a fragile blankness maintained by alternating between counting her steps and counting her breaths. The mindless repetition kept her from thinking too much. About the journey ahead. About the Happy Mask Salesman. About her two companions.

About the possibility of _finally_ being free of her curse.

They took a break after a few hours to rest their legs and eat some food. Zelda had skipped breakfast, and by the time they stopped her stomach had been growling for almost half an hour. She fished an apple and some smoked cheese out of her bag, their little travelling band perched in a row on the fence that lined the road. What a strange sight they must have made to anyone passing by.

She chewed slowly despite her hunger, feeling the sun’s warmth wane and grow as clouds drifted past. A breeze blew by, rustling through whatever crops were growing in the field behind them, and she stuck a hand out towards them to see if she could figure out what they were. It felt like wheat, knobbly and frail between her fingers, but it was always hard to tell with her gloves on.

Deciding it had been long enough, she slipped wordlessly off the fence, a little stiff and sore from the narrow perch, and listened as the others followed suit. Catching the sound of Link clearing his throat, she grabbed her stick and thrust it out to bar his path, feeling his chest bump against it lightly as he made a startled noise.

‘If you’re going to start talking again,’ she said, slowly letting her stick drop, ‘don’t.’

“What is your _problem_?” Link demanded, shoving the stick the rest of the way to the ground. ‘I’m serious. Why are you being like this? Why is me talking _so_ unacceptable to you?’

Lightly tapping the pointy end against the floor, Zelda felt a twinge of guilt at his hurt tone. She swallowed it down, schooling her expression into something bland and indifferent. ‘It’s annoying. And, like I already said, I’m not here to be your friend.’

“That doesn’t mean you get a free pass to be horrible,” Link said, and she felt more than she heard him move closer to her.

As her skin crawled, she resisted the urge to step back, tilting her head back until she was fairly sure she would have been looking into his eyes, had she been able to. Her stick, stood between them, was the only thing keeping him at bay.

His presence pressed down on her, and then she felt something _else_ there. A strange, unnatural perversion hiding underneath Link’s brightness. It wasn’t mortal, she realised with a jolt, it was cold and evil and ancient. An image forced its way into her brain, strange red symbols that writhed their way across her mind’s eye, and she took an involuntary step back, legs bumping the wall. Her mouth went dry as her heart began to thud in her ears. She didn’t know what it was, the thing that had attached itself to Link, but she knew she didn’t like it. Not one bit.

‘Are…you okay?’ The anger leached from Link’s voice, replaced by concern. ‘You look like you’re about to faint.’

A hand found her arm and she slapped it away without thinking; Link gave a yelp and she shuffled back, legs flush with the wall now.

‘Don’t touch me,’ she snapped, or, tried to snap. Her voice came out embarrassingly thin, and she pressed her stick against his chest to force him back a step. ‘I’m fine. Are we done here? Can we go?’

Taking another step away, he clicked his tongue sharply. ‘Y’know what? Fine. Whatever.’

He brushed past her, and Zelda turned to listen to his footsteps crunch away. After a moment, Ganondorf followed without comment, and in turn she followed him.

It was infuriating, but as the day dragged on and Link maintained a sullen silence, Zelda found herself missing his inane chatter.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Bodily Autonomy

_In Which A Demon Meddles_

Hyrule was a sight to behold. Ganondorf hadn’t had time to admire the scenery on his way to the inn named _Telma’s_ , but now, moving at a steady pace toward the apparently haunted Faron Woods, he had a chance to take in the sights of Hyrule properly.

It was all so _green_. No matter how far they walked, the green continued for miles in every direction. He had noticed it on the way to the inn – how could he not have? – but he could never have imagined the full extent of it. Every field, every road was awash in it. There were so many plants he only recognised from sketches in books, that would never survive in the desert’s dry climate.

That was another thing there was a lot of. Rain. It had rained near-constantly for two days on his way to the inn. And sure enough, as the afternoon wore on, the weather turned grey and wet, a light drizzle that slowly soaked through their clothes.

Ganondorf didn’t particularly enjoy the damp sensation, but he marvelled at just how long the precipitation could continue for. As his two companions grumbled and pulled up their hoods, he left his down, blinking through the fine haze and brushing moisture from his face.

He walked at the back of the line as Link lead them in surly silence, maintaining a respectful distance between himself and Zelda. The sharpened end of her walking stick had caught Ganondorf’s attention more than once and, given her attitude so far, he didn’t want to give her any incentive to stab him. No more than he already had by simply existing, that is, seeing as just his and Link’s presences seemed enough irritate her.

There wasn’t much they could do about that, though, as it seemed they were stuck together until the end of this quest. Ganondorf couldn’t fathom what the “Happy Mask Salesman’s” plans were, but he was grateful for any opportunity to potentially save himself and his people.

Not for the first time, he wondered why Link and Zelda were letting themselves be strung along as well. He considered them both as he walked along behind them, the two Hylians who couldn’t be more different from one another. That being said, their moods were similarly bad at the moment. Ganondorf had thought about trying to diffuse the tension, but ultimately decided to let their petty squabble run its course. He hoped it wouldn’t become a recurring theme during their time together.

The drizzly afternoon passed slowly, the rain eventually stopping, to leave Hyrule thoroughly sodden. When Link finally veered from the road they were following, muttering about stopping for the night, Ganondorf wondered just how they would set up camp; all potential firewood would be damp by now, and the ground beneath them made sad squishing noises when stepped on.

Digging the toe of his boot into the earth ever so slightly, Ganondorf watched the moisture that collected around it with a sigh. The wool of his cloak and sleeping roll was waterproof – or so he had been told – but he still wasn’t looking forward to sleeping on such wet ground.

‘I’ll try and start a fire,’ Link mumbled as he slumped cross-legged on the ground, apparently oblivious to the dampness of it, with a stack of damp twigs piled beside him.

Ganondorf watched as, swiftly and methodically, the boy clamped each stick between his knees and hacked away the wettest parts of them with a dagger. He had speculated before, but it seemed as though Link truly couldn’t use his right hand and he wondered briefly what had happened.

Then he turned his thoughts to the task ahead, pondering on what they might find in Faron Woods. On the map, the forest covered a large portion of southeast Hyrule, and looked as though it would take at least three days to walk from one end of it to the other. At its heart, there was a section labelled ‘The Lost Woods’, as Link and Zelda had mentioned, and Ganondorf wondered if it would be anything like the Haunted Wasteland of his home.

At least in a forest there was water, food, and shelter. In the Wastes, there was only sand and the wind.

A warm orange glow spread out over their makeshift campsite once Link successfully got coaxed a fire into being, and they positioned themselves around it. Zelda sat the furthest away, her legs folded and her stick resting across her lap, while Link sat close to the flames, his pale face glowing a muted yellow. Ganondorf sat near enough to feel the warmth it exuded, even as cold seeped into his clothes wherever they touched the sodden earth.

No one said a word. There was only the crackle of fire, the birdsong from the hedgerow nearby, and the stirrings of insects as night drew closer. It wasn’t so different from home – albeit a little colder and full of the calls of foreign birds – and Ganondorf almost felt content, staring into the flames as he let his mind go blank.

He must have dozed off at some point because he suddenly snapped awake to find the world much darker and cooler than he remembered. Straightening, disorientated for a moment, he blinked his heavy eyelids and fought the urge to fall straight back to sleep.

Link was still huddled next to his fire, expression distant, but Zelda was lying down now, curled protectively around her stick. It was hard to tell if she was sleeping or not, with her eyes covered as they were, but the slow, steady rise and fall of her chest and shoulders suggested she had drifted off as well.

Rubbing his eyes, Ganondorf stifled a yawn, glancing up at the sky to gauge how long he had dozed for. Not very long, as it turned out; the sky was full of dark clouds, but the moon had barely risen. It sat low in the sky, a hazy patch of silver. He watched the clouds shift for a little while, hearing Link rise and wander off somewhere.

Assuming he was simply going to relieve himself, Ganondorf didn’t shift his attention from the sky. But when Link’s soft, careful footsteps returned and stopped directly behind him, he turned, craning his head over a shoulder to look at him. His figure was mostly in shadow, except for his eyes. They glowed, reflecting the orange of the fire as it rose and dimmed within his gaze, giving him a strange, ethereal look.

‘Is something-’

Ganondorf didn’t get the chance to finish his question as, quick as a snake, Link raised a hand and struck. There was a rock clasped in his hand, and he brought it down on Ganondorf’s skull with such force that white burst across his vision and he keeled forward, a soft, strangled noise forcing its way past his lips. He tried to catch himself, but his arms refused to work and his face slammed into the soft earth, dangerously close to the fire.

His ears rang, pain pulsing white hot through his skull with every beat of his heart. Warmth pooled across his scalp, trickling down the back of his neck as he tried to force himself up, tried to think past the pain and the stars that danced in his vision, sending needles of agony into his brain.

His body flared with heat, tears making his already patchy eyesight even blurrier as he finally managed to get his wobbly arms underneath him. Vaguely, he was aware of those same deliberately soft footsteps from somewhere nearby – the mark of someone trying to be stealthy – as they moved away from him. He was incapacitated, and now Link was closing in on Zelda.

‘Zelda…’ Ganondorf croaked, his voice coming out thick and slurred as he tried to stand and collapsed again. The world was spinning, the floor roiling beneath him. ‘ _Zelda…!_ ’

When she screamed, it sent another bolt of pain through Ganondorf’s head. He braced his legs, knees locked, and staggered to his feet, nearly pitching into the fire as the world tilted underfoot and he stumbled. Zelda screams broke away into strained chokes, and through the haziness Ganondorf could see Link straddling her, a hand on her throat. His right hand. The one Ganondorf had thought he couldn’t use. In the flickering firelight, shadows cast strange shapes across his pale skin.

Zelda struggled furiously, heels digging furrows in the earth as she slammed her fists into whatever parts of Link she could reach. Ganondorf watched as she smashed her knuckles into the side of his face and his head snapped back. For a heartbeat, he was still, and then he took a huge, gasping breath, as if he had just surfaced from too long beneath water. He scrambled backwards off of Zelda – who gasped and spluttered, gulping air – and rose to his feet.

‘What did…I- I’m so sorry,’ he stammered, looking from Zelda to Ganondorf and back. ‘I don’t- I didn’t-’

‘Didn’t _what_?’ Zelda rasped as she sat up, massaging her throat with one hand and grabbing her stick with the other. She pointed the sharp end towards Link, tense and ready to strike. ‘Just try to kill me?’

Ganondorf put a hand to the back of his head and blood coated his fingers. His legs still felt as if they might give out at any moment. He could smell salt and iron, his head pounding, pounding, _pounding._ Pressing his hand a little more firmly against the laceration, the skin around it warm and swollen, he winced as the pressure turned his vision white again. His body thrummed with pain, and he could barely make out what Link and Zelda were saying.

‘That’s- I-’ Link choked on a sob, chest heaving as his breaths came sharp and hysterical.

Zelda surged to her feet and he backed up a step. ‘Are you actually _crying_ right now? You just tried to kill me!’

Ganondorf thought she was really going to do it, that she was really going to run Link through with her walking stick. He wanted to stop her, but his limbs had all turned to lead.

‘I didn’t,’ Link pleaded. ‘I didn’t I swear it’s- it’s this _thing_ in my arm I can’t- it shouldn’t-’

‘What kind of excuse is that?’ Zelda’s voice turned mocking. ‘“ _Oh, my arm made me do it”?_ Seriously?’

Ganondorf carefully lowered himself to the ground in the hope that sitting down would make the world stop spinning, safe in the knowledge that Zelda would stab Link if he tried anything.

‘No, you don’t-’ Link paused, sniffed, swiped a hand over his face. ‘Why d’you think I’m here? After-’

‘To murder us?’ Zelda muttered.

‘-After the Triforce,’ Link continued, his voice thick but steady. ‘I’m possessed, okay? I want it gone and-’

‘And you did not think to mention this to us, who would be travelling with you?’ Ganondorf cut in, squeezing his eyes shut against the throbbing in his head as he sorted his thoughts and managed to force the words out.

‘This wasn’t s’posed to happen.’ Link’s voice grew quiet, a frightened whisper, and Ganondorf cracked one eye open to watch as he stared down at his right hand. ‘It’s only- it can only control my hand. It should only be able to control my hand.’ He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Ganondorf or Zelda.

‘So what _did_ happen then?’ Zelda demanded. ‘Does it just control your hand or does it not?’

Link shook his head. ‘I…I don’t know.’

There was silence for a moment, Link shaking, Zelda massaging her throat, Ganondorf on the ground feeling blood trickle over his fingers.

Zelda spoke first, lowering her stick but not relinquishing her death grip on it. ‘Give me your hand,’ she said, beckoning to Link, who visibly hesitated. ‘Give. Me. Your. Hand.’

‘Which- which one?’ he asked after a moment, and Zelda sighed harshly.

‘Don’t be difficult. I don’t care which one just _give it_.’

So he did. Ganondorf watched with bleary interest as Link edged closer to Zelda, who yanked her left glove off with her teeth and held out her bare hand. Reluctantly, Link put his own left hand in hers, flinching when she shoved back his sleeve until her fingers clasped around his wrist, just above his own glove. He made a low noise of pain in the back of his throat when her grip tightened, viciously enough that, even from where he sat, Ganondorf could see her fingers shaking with the strain.

The pair stood in silence for a long moment, until Zelda abruptly gave a sharp gasp and all but flung Link’s hand away from her, backing up a few steps. She collected herself before turning towards Ganondorf.

‘He’s not lying,’ she said, her voice still a little hoarse. “It wasn’t him.”

‘How-?’ Link broke off with a squeak as Zelda whirled around and levelled the sharp end of her stick at his neck.

‘But if you ever do anything like that again, willingly or not, I _will_ stab you. In the throat.’

Link gave a weak, nervous laugh. ‘That’s fair but…I should warn you, if I die before this thing completely takes me over it’ll have free reign of my body that much sooner.’

‘So I’ll stab you somewhere non-lethal,’ Zelda growled, tugging her glove back on and adjusting the fabric over her eyes. Then she sat down with a huff and rested her stick across her lap.

‘Did I- your head?’ Link asked, and it took Ganondorf longer than it should have to realise he was being addressed.

‘Yes,’ he said, and it occurred to him that he could justifiably have Link executed for this. If only they were anywhere near Gerudo soil. An assassination attempt on the Crown Prince – what would Nabooru say? For a heartbeat, he imagined rising to his feet and striking Link down, but he pushed the thought aside. He of all people should understand Link’s plight. Possessed by a malicious force, with no say in his actions?

Yes, Ganondorf could understand. It was hardly fair to blame the boy, and he seemed suitably distraught. Though this certainly raised concerns for the future.

‘I’m so, so sorry,’ Link said, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed into a wobbly line. ‘Can I- can I do anything to help?’

‘I would prefer you not,’ Ganondorf replied, and though Link flinched he nodded solemnly.

It wasn’t that Ganondorf was aiming to hurt him, but what little trust he’d had in Link had been severely dented. He trusted his good intentions, but not that this incident wouldn’t repeat. He would rather keep Link at a distance until they had discussed the situation further.

‘Okay, but…’ Link bent to rummage through his things, producing a waterskin and some gauze and bandages. He just stood with them clasped to his chest for a moment, before he set them down close enough that Ganondorf could reach them, but not so close that he could reach Ganondorf. ‘If you need them…please.’

Then, he retreated a good distance and sat himself down, pulling his knees up to his chest and curling into a ball.

Ganondorf contemplated the items in front of him, gingerly surveying his injured head with his fingers as he watched Zelda from the corner of his eye.

‘You are a Seer, no?’ he asked after a long period of tense silence, after he had begun to wash the blood from his hair and tend to his wound.

It was difficult, as he wasn’t able to see what he was doing and wound care wasn’t something princes were typically taught. They had healers for that, and as he pressed too hard for the fifth time, he found himself longing for the palace’s healing bay, with its clean, sharp medicinal smell and cool, clean rooms.

Zelda stiffened, her fingers tightening around her staff. ‘No.’

‘Why do you deny it?’ Ganondorf wasn’t prying, per se, but her vehement rejection of the title was strange.

‘I’m not a Seer. I’m a fraudulent fortune-teller and that’s it.’

‘You cannot expect me to believe that, doing as you just did.’

She twisted the stick between her hands, jaw working as she looked away. Link was watching her too, from the safety of his huddle. It was obvious he was curious, but as he was in greater danger of being stabbed, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

‘Why do you deny it?’ Ganondorf asked again, not sharing in Link’s fear. ‘The gift of magic is a great honour, it should not be hidden.’

She would be held in such high-esteem in his country. A woman blessed with magic, she would rank among some of the noblest Gerudo.

‘It’s not an honour, it’s a _curse_ ,’ Zelda spat, her face twisting. Then, realising her slip-up, she shook her head. ‘And anyway, I’m _not_ a Seer.’

‘Why’d you ask for my hand, then?’ Link asked, and cringed when Zelda’s head snapped round in his direction. ‘You- you had to know I wasn’t lying somehow.’

‘Both of you need to back the fuck off,’ Zelda said, standing up stiffly. ‘You have no idea what you’re talking about.’

With that, she stalked away, disappearing out of the fire’s gentle ring of orange light, and leaving Link and Ganondorf to sit in silence. Neither of them pursued her, and the silence stretched on. Ganondorf finished patching up his head as best he could, and then he sat and stared into the fire until morning came.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, hope you enjoy!

The Morning After

_In Which a Forest Holds Much Promise_

None of them slept that night. Zelda spent her time pacing, frustrated and hurting and afraid, while the others sat in silence.

She wanted to be angry at Link. She really, _really_ wanted to be angry at him. But even as her neck throbbed and her throat ached with the ghost of his fingers, she couldn’t be. Not after what she had Seen. It would have been _so_ easy to hold it against him, but deep down, Zelda knew it wasn’t his fault.

And she knew a lot of things about Link now. An orphan, raised by a benevolent couple in the quaint riverside village of Ordon, surrounded by kind, hardworking people. It had been a poor, hard childhood, but whenever Zelda thought of those smiling faces and the love Link held for them, envy twisted in her chest. She knew about the demon too, the one possessing his right hand and most of his arm. She had Seen the moment Link had been possessed, Seen it murder his best friend with his own hand, Seen him cut off that very same right hand in desperation.

All in vain, though. Through whatever twisted magic the demon wielded, when Link had next regained consciousness, that hand had been right back where it should be.

Zelda shuddered. She couldn’t get the image of the red markings consuming Link’s arm out of her head. When she had taken his hand, she’d felt the demon’s presence, so much stronger than the afternoon before. It had been amused. Sickeningly, cruelly amused. It hadn’t cared that it had failed, had instead been simply content to enjoy what pain it _had_ caused. Her skin had crawled and everything in her had wanted to get as far away as possible.

That’s what had tried to kill her and Ganondorf. And Link had to live with that _inside_ him. She couldn’t imagine how he coped, or how he’d survived for so long.

She stifled a growl as she realised she was feeling sympathy for him, upping the ferocity of her pacing. This was exactly what she _hadn’t_ wanted. This was the worst-case scenario. Her accursed “gifts” were screwing her over yet again.

She was starting to get attached.

Her stick sank a good few inches into the soft earth when she jabbed the floor irritably. Unsatisfied, she did it a few more times, reducing the ground around her feet to pockmarked mulch, before leaning on it and sighing. All she could do was avoid their questions, keep Link at a distance, and not think about the things she had Seen.

So of course she spent the rest of the night dwelling. For hours, she mulled over the details of Link’s life and, more importantly, his death. She hadn’t wanted to See it, but she’d needed to make sure he wasn’t lying and it was a sacrifice she’d had to make. There was no controlling her visions, but they always ended the same way.

Death.

Zelda didn’t want to think about it. If she didn’t think about it, she could pretend it hadn’t happened. Wouldn’t happen.

Eventually, morning came with a swell of birdsong and a breeze that smelt of damp earth and dewy grass. None of them spoke. Ganondorf put out the fire and they dismantled their makeshift camp, the silence thick and tense. Link wandered to and fro, like he was looking for something, then slowed to a halt a safe distance away.

No matter what she did, Zelda couldn’t block out the muted sorrow and fear he exuded, which settled heavy in her gut and left a bitter taste in her mouth, nor could she ignore Ganondorf’s apprehension, which had her on high alert and caused her heart to thud too fast in her ears.

Anger coiled under her skin and she let it stay, burning their emotions out of her until she was alone in her head. She squeezed her stick, fingers shaking, aching, and willed the wood to crack and splinter. Stood tightly wound, she waited for the others to be ready to go – jaw clenched, quietly seething – and then she strode away without a word, as if she could outrun their feelings.

As if she could outrun her own.

It didn’t take them long to catch up though, and Ganondorf took the lead with the rustle of a map being unfolded. Link trailed along behind them, and Zelda was annoyed to find herself conflicted. On the one hand, she couldn’t forget the feeling of his fingers digging into her throat, even if she knew it hadn’t really been him, and on the other, she didn’t want him isolating himself for something he couldn’t control.

Gritting her teeth, she made her decision and picked up her pace. She wasn’t here to make friends. She wouldn’t get attached. She didn’t care about Link. She didn’t care about Ganondorf. All she cared about was getting her wish.

She refused to think about the death she had foreseen.

‘How long will it take to get to the forest?’ Zelda asked Ganondorf, pausing in her attempt to outpace him.

There was no point in running off when she didn’t know where she was going, and it wasn’t like she could read the map.

‘I estimate it will be two more days,’ Ganondorf replied, and the map rustled again. ‘If we keep this pace.’

‘Great,’ Zelda said, and didn’t mean it at all.

He didn’t respond, and they continued in silence.

Silence that grated on Zelda in a way it hadn’t the day before. She had felt a little bad for snipping at Link, but not frustrated like she did today. She was full of restless energy with no way to get rid of it, and it quickly began to drive her up the wall. Pressure built in her chest and it was all she could do not to break into a run or start screaming. She desperately wanted to get her hands on something fragile and break it.

Taking a deep breath of damp air, Zelda craned her head over her shoulder and called, ‘We’re going to leave you behind if you keep plodding along like this.’

She couldn’t tell exactly how far back Link was, but she felt like his footsteps had been gradually growing fainter as the day wore on.

He muttered something and Zelda swallowed a scowl. ‘What?’

‘I said,’ Link said, sounding tired and annoyed, ‘’wouldn’t that be better for everyone?’’

‘Well it definitely is if all you’re going to do is _mope_.’ Zelda stopped, and heard Ganondorf do the same a moment later. ‘You’re crucial to me getting my wish; I _will_ drag you by the hair if I have to.’

Link gave a hollow laugh. ‘You really want me around that much?’

Zelda growled, a low sound that aggravated her sore throat. ‘What I _want_ is to get my wish.’

‘Must you each continue to antagonise each other?’ Ganondorf asked, his tone resignedly annoyed. ‘Link, you are free to go if you do not want to stay, but I believe it is in our best interests to stick together.’

Nobody spoke for a moment, so Zelda shrugged and turned to start walking again. ‘Whatever.’

Even though there was a good deal of distance between them, she could feel Link boiling over with unspoken words; they prickled against the back of her neck, insidious little needles jabbing their way under her skin. She couldn’t make out actual words or thoughts, but the intent behind them was there just the same.

Well, he could stew if he wanted to. Bottle it all up till he exploded. What did Zelda care?

 oOoOo

 They continued on like that for two days. Link moping, Zelda frustrated with herself, Ganondorf an oasis of calm amongst it all.

Link kept his distance, trailing behind when they travelled and sleeping far from the fire when they camped, and rarely spoke. Though it made her insides prickle with guilt and something like shame, Zelda didn’t protest, didn’t invite him closer. She could still feel the demon’s grip on her throat when she closed her eyes.

It was a cruel, unfair punishment that any one of them could end at any time, but nobody did. Nobody said a word. There was just no way to keep the demon at a distance without keeping Link away too.

They reached Faron Woods in the early afternoon of the second day, and Zelda couldn’t have been more relieved for a change of scenery. Out on the roads of Hyrule, there was only the worn path and the empty, grassy air of fields. They were alone with their footsteps and the occasional hedgerow full of chirping birds or field full of sheep.

The woods were different. The woods were _exciting_. Vast and ancient, full of monsters and abandoned spaces, teeming with life and mystery. Zelda was hoping they would provide a welcome distraction from her own mind while they searched for a piece of the Triforce or the Happy Mask Salesman’s mask. Which, Zelda had realised, he hadn’t actually told them anything about. They had no clue what they were supposed to be looking for.

As the shade of the first trees enveloped them, a shiver went down Zelda’s spine. Not from the dip in temperature, but from a tangible shift in the air. It felt oppressive, somehow, and though she supposed it could just be the transition from open fields to clustered woods, she was overcome with the desire to walk right back out the way she had come. There was a weight to it, almost as if the forest had a presence of its own, and it was saturated with the tangy, faintly sweet smell of rotting plants and perpetually damp earth.

Zelda shook the feeling off, determined not to be intimidated by some _trees_ , and reached out to brush her fingers over a passing trunk. It was soft and crumbled under her touch, the bark consumed by lichen.

As she went to pull away, a small shock ran through her. A brief jolt that sent whispers vibrating across her skull and under her skin, even with her gloves on. The voices weren’t in any language she recognised, though she couldn’t tell if they were even speaking words. The language of trees, maybe; whispers like a breeze through dry leaves, distant roars like ancient trunks bowing and breaking. They were voices full of secrets, and for a moment Zelda lingered, hoping to unravel some meaning from the whispers.

There was magic here, she was sure of it, and she wondered if it really was the trees or something else entirely. She could picture their roots, reaching through the earth and carrying the life of the forest, stealing its secrets from one place to another. Like blood vessels.

‘Zelda, is everything alright?’ Ganondorf’s voice broke the tree’s spell over her and she yanked her hand back, flexing her fingers as the whispers faded away. For a moment, she almost missed it.

‘Yeah.’ She moved away and caught up with him. ‘Which way to the haunted part then?’

‘If we just keep heading inward, we’ll get there eventually,’ Link replied from his safe distance of five or so metres away, speaking the most words he had in almost two days.

‘Great.’ Zelda clapped her hands together, fingertips still tingling. ‘Then let’s go.’

There was something there, in Faron Woods, and Zelda was determined to find it. For whatever reason, be it her gifts or just a gut feeling, she couldn’t help but feel the forest would lead them to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Forest Spirits 

_In Which Faron Woods is Pretty Spooky_

 Link couldn’t decide if he liked Faron Woods or hated it. It reminded him of home, and that was nice, but at the same time the place was really, really creepy. Trees loomed on all sides, gnarled and twisted with age, and if he wasn’t paying attention their branches started to look like hands reaching out to grab him from the corner of his eye.

It got worse when the sun began to set, meaning longer shadows and less light to see by, until he was jumping every few minutes because he kept thinking he’d seen a figure lurking out among the dark trunks.

And they weren’t even in the actual haunted bit yet. He didn’t know why he was so uneasy; he’d visited plenty of haunted places over the past five years or so, and dealt with all manner of spooky, cursed things. Yet there he was, twitchy and on edge.

Well, he supposed that was a lie. He knew why he was so spooked – why anxiety clawed at his insides, making him dizzy and panicked. It didn’t help that he’d barely slept the past three days, not since…

He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about what it meant for the demon to be able to hijack his _entire body_ while he slept, when its manipulating his hand had always been horrifying enough. It was growing stronger, and even though he’d always known it would, it didn’t stop him feeling sick and faint whenever he thought about it.

There was a small, almost imperceptible silver lining though. Whatever the demon had done to take control of his body had left it drained and distant. It had barely spoken a word since that night, and the icy pain that plagued Link’s right arm had been a little less insistent. He could still feel the demon worming its way inside him, taking root in his body and his soul, but it had turned…sluggish.

So that was a positive, for however long it would last.

And he supposed that its trying to murder his only chance at getting rid of it meant there really _could_ be some stock in the Triforce legend. The demon obviously believed in it, and if it was scared – or whatever the demonic equivalent was – then Link thought there might be a tiny sliver of hope.

Provided he wasn’t completely consumed before they found the Triforce pieces and the Happy Mask Salesman’s mask and then _fixed_ the Triforce, of course.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Link didn’t see the protruding root until his foot caught on it and sent him flying. He sprawled forwards with a surprised yelp, narrowly avoiding Zelda as he threw his arms out and hit the ground hard. The forest floor might have been springy and mulchy, but it still wasn’t soft enough to stop the air being knocked from his lungs. His hands sank a few centimetres into the ground, catching most of his weight until the right one gave out and pitched him onto his side.

He lay limp for a moment, trying to get air back into his lungs, his nose full of the smell of moss and wet dirt, his ears ringing.

‘Are you alright?’ Ganondorf asked, and Link craned his head back to see him and Zelda both staring. `

Well, Zelda wasn’t really staring, but it felt like she was.

‘What are you doing?’ Her voice was flat, expression unimpressed as she spoke.

‘There was a root,’ Link wheezed as he sat up, even though it didn’t seem like she wanted an answer. He brushed the dirt from his face and sighed at the state of his clothes.

Zelda scoffed softly and turned away, losing interest in a heartbeat, but Ganondorf kept watching him.

Heat flared in his cheeks under that shrewd yellow gaze, and he mustered a sullen, ‘What?’

‘Are you alright?’ Ganondorf repeated, and though he hesitated for a moment, he stepped forward and offered Link a hand to help him to his feet.

Link stared at said hand in surprise, trying not to let the relief show on his face as his eyes prickled, threatening to overflow with unexpected tears of gratitude. A part of him had thought neither of them would ever get close again, that he’d always be walking a few metres behind until their quest was done.

Taking a deep breath and telling himself to stop being a baby, he took Ganondorf’s hand – slowly enough that he could rescind the offer if he wanted – and let himself be hauled upright.

Ganondorf lifted him with ease, and Link eyed his broad shoulders and just generally muscular stature. He wondered how strong Ganondorf was, and then wondered what he was like in a fight. They’d avoided any run-ins with monsters or bandits (or monster bandits) so far, and Link still had no idea how his two companions fought, or if they could even fight at all. It was easy to picture Zelda getting violent, with that stick of hers and all her threats of using it, but that didn’t mean she could _fight_. Under the heavy cloak, she was actually pretty scrawny, so Link figured close combat wouldn’t be her preferred fighting style. She probably kept all threats at bay with her charming personality and spear of a walking stick.

Then there was Ganondorf, who had been nothing but calm and collected since they’d met. With his size and brawn, he could probably get out of most scrapes with his bare hands alone, but Link had no doubt he could use the sword strapped to his back, and use it well. He hadn’t seen the blade itself, yet, but the hilt was pale and delicately made, and it emanated some faint aura of magic. Imagining its deadly grace filled Link with both excitement and dread, and made him glad Ganondorf seemed like such a stoic guy.

But he still wondered. How much would it take to rile Ganondorf up?

 _‘Want to find out?’_ A voice whispered, inside his head and just behind him at the same time, like it always did.

Cold shot down Link’s spine, like someone had blown on the back of his neck, and he stiffened. Ganondorf was still watching him though, so he forced himself to relax and mustered a sheepish grin.

‘Thanks.’

‘It is getting late,’ Ganondorf said, glancing up at the darkening sky. ‘Either we should light some torches or we should stop. We will not be able to see much longer.’

He was right; the darkness pressed in on all sides now, and Link could barely make out his feet anymore, let alone any other pesky roots. He tilted his head back and found the canopy still faintly illuminated, speckled with greying light, a mesh of gently stirring silhouettes that made the sky look like it was made of worms. Link’s skin crawled at the thought and he hunched his shoulders, shuddering as he imagined insects falling on him from above.

‘Right…’ he said after too long; Ganondorf, who had been moving back towards Zelda, glanced at him in confusion. ‘What do you guys want to do, then?’

Zelda shrugged. ‘Wandering around in the dark isn’t exactly a problem for me, so it’s up to you two.’

Link looked to Ganondorf, who returned his gaze in silence for a moment.

‘Let us stop for the night,’ he said eventually. ‘Your eyes are very bagged, Link; I think you need to rest.’

Link immediately reached up to touch the skin under his eyes, pouting slightly. ‘I’m fine.” It was a lie, and probably an obvious one, because he felt dead on his feet. His head ached and his eyes felt sore and the ground seemed to be swaying ever so slightly underfoot. ‘If you want to keep going I have some torches we can light.’

He was fine. He could keep going.

 _‘Are you sure that’s a good idea?’_ A sensation like arms wrapping around him from behind enveloped him, but it was cold and clammy and it took all of Link’s willpower not to reach up and try to shove the phantom limbs away. He knew there was nothing there. There never was.

‘Let’s stop.’ Zelda pulled his attention away from the demon as she jabbed her stick into the ground. ‘My feet are killing me. But don’t light any fires; we don’t want to attract anything nasty.’

‘Okay,’ Link replied quietly, a surge of relief and horror going through him at the thought of sleep.

He stood dithering for a few minutes, then rummaged in his bag and pulled out the length of rope he’d buried near the bottom. Then he stood dithering for another few minutes before finally picking his way over the uneven ground towards Ganondorf.

‘Um,’ he began, and stopped when Ganondorf turned to him with a question on his face.

‘Yes?’ Ganondorf prompted after he was silent for a good thirty awkward seconds.

Link huffed, a nervous rush of air. ‘D’you think you…I was just thinking…Can you, uh, tie me to a tree?’

There was a pause, as Ganondorf squinted at him in obvious confusion. ‘Yes?’ he said eventually, though he didn’t sound sure.

‘I just…don’t want to hurt either of you.’

‘Why tonight though?’ Zelda cut in, pausing in her efforts to navigate a tangle of hefty roots where they protruded from the floor. ‘Why just tonight, and not the last two as well?’

‘Since what happened, it’s been pretty withdrawn,’ Link said, massaging his right arm as the markings on it contracted slightly. ‘But now it’s…not.’

He didn’t know how to explain it any better, but Ganondorf didn’t ask any questions; he just gave a slow nod and held out a hand for the rope. Link passed it over, they picked a tree, and he let himself be tied to it. Ganondorf worked quickly and efficiently, and though the rope wasn’t painfully tight and Link’s arms and legs were still free, it was tight enough that moving his torso was difficult. He wouldn’t be going anywhere.

‘You should probably also…’ Squirming against his bindings, Link pulled the dagger from his belt and the two little knives from his boots, bundling them together with his sword and offering them to Ganondorf. ‘In case I try to get free.’

 ‘I thought you said your hand had a mind of its own,’ Zelda said as she sat against a tree trunk of her own, nestled between two particularly large, gnarled roots, while Ganondorf took all of Link’s blades and set them down a safe distance away.

Link looked at her, bewildered. ‘Yeah, and?’

‘Well, you keep saying ‘I’ when you don’t really mean that. You mean the demon or whatever.’ She gave a flippant wave of her hand, the words falling from her so casually.

‘…Yeah? And?’

Zelda shrugged. ‘Just saying. There’s no need to paint yourself as the problem. We know it’s not you.’

Her voice was indifferent, but Link could have sworn she was trying to make him feel better. She’d made it abundantly clear they were just a means to an end, though, so Link wasn’t sure what to make of it. He scrambled for something to say, unsure how to react if Zelda was being _nice_.

‘Careful,’ he found himself saying. ‘If I didn’t know better I’d say you were starting to like me.’

She pulled a face and Link couldn’t help a little laugh, and for a moment he thought he saw the hint of a smile on her face before she pulled her hood up and sank down amongst her cradle of roots. She looked about as comfortable as Link felt, and Ganondorf seemed no better against his chosen tree either.

At least out on the road the ground had been flat. Now, Link could feel stones and twigs and roots digging into his legs and butt, and every time he shifted it somehow got worse. On top of that, it wasn’t long before his neck and shoulders started to ache from his awkward upright position.

It was a long night. Link sat listening to the insects and the distant calls of monsters for what felt like an eternity, alternating between staring into the darkness behind his eyelids and the darkness that filled the forest. A little moonlight managed to pierce the canopy, turning the shadows to a deep, fuzzy grey, and he could just about make out the nearby tree trunks.

After a while though, his eyes began to hurt with the strain, and he fell asleep.

Much too soon, he found himself being awoken by the loud, guttural squawk of a monster. Morning had come, the light filtering through the leaves now turning the forest a hazy gold, and as Link rapidly blinked sleep from his eyes, heart racing, he saw shapes moving between the trees not fifty metres away.

Bokoblins. A pack of them. Each carrying a hefty log or some rusty weapon they’d probably pilfered from one of the villages on the outskirts of the woods. They were far enough away that they hadn’t noticed Link or the others yet.

Instantly, he snapped awake, moving to jump to his feet before he remembered he was tied down, the rope pulling taut across his chest. With a low, frustrated growl, he kept his eyes on the bokoblins, watching as they rummaged in the undergrowth and squabbled with one another, and he squirmed against his bindings for a moment before stilling. _Nayru, don’t let them see us_ , he prayed as he glanced at Zelda and Ganondorf, neither of whom appeared to have been disturbed.

Curling his hands into fists, Link pressed himself back against the tree, his stomach coiling tighter and tighter as he watched the mob, willing them to leave. There was nothing he could do that wouldn’t draw their attention. He couldn’t try to get free, he couldn’t try to wake the others. At least they were asleep and wouldn’t make too much noise.

So, helplessly, he just sat, heart in his mouth, until the bokoblins went on their way. Abruptly, they started squawking excitedly and waving their weapons around and Link was sure they’d been found, but then they all dashed away deeper into the woods – probably chasing a rabbit or some other unfortunate woodland creature.

Link let out a long, slow breath, then dug around in the dirt for two stones to throw at his companions. He hit Ganondorf in the side and Zelda in the leg, and while Ganondorf was instantly on his feet with his sword clasped in both hands, Zelda just made an annoyed noise and slowly sat up.

‘What?’ she grumbled, and Link sighed.

‘Sorry, Ganondorf, that was me,’ he said, and Ganondorf lowered his weapon. It was an ornate blade, made of the same strange, pale material as the hilt, and beautiful as the sunlight hit it. ‘Some bokoblins just passed by, and I figured we should probably get moving in case they come back.’

Ganondorf nodded, then moved to untie Link, who bundled the rope back up in his bag.

‘Ugh. What time is it?’ Zelda complained as she clambered to her feet and did a few stretches, letting her head loll from side to side.

‘Don’t know,’ Link replied. ‘Sometime in the morning?’

He didn’t think they’d been asleep that long. Now that the adrenaline from their close shave with the bokoblins was wearing off, he felt groggy and sick from his rude awakening. His head pounded, and there was a horrible, sour taste in his mouth. Somehow, he felt like he hadn’t slept at all.

They didn’t linger, eating breakfast on the go as they followed one of the faint, wending paths that crisscrossed the forest floor, hoping it would lead them to the heart of the forest. The morning air, crisp and dewy, helped clear Link’s head, but he still felt like he was teetering on the brink of exhaustion, ready to collapse at any moment.

He didn’t even know if they were going in the right direction. The forest was _huge,_ and a mask or a piece of some grand mystical power could have been hiding just about anywhere. He had a feeling in his gut, though, that the Lost Woods were where they needed to be. It just seemed like a perfect hiding place, somehow.

The day wore on and, apart from Link nearly tripping over a few more roots, the journey was uneventful, the forest an endless expanse of trees, trees, and more trees. As far as he could see, they clustered in all directions, tall and gnarled and covered in lichen. The mostly hidden paths were dappled with sunlight, and the only other creatures they saw were the occasional fleeing rabbit or fox, and birds that would take off with a sudden thunder of wings when they got too close. The sound made Link jump every time.

As the light took on a mellow orange hue once more, they came across the remains of what looked like a wall. It was crumbling and ivy-choked, with debris littering the ground around it, and right in the middle stood an archway. It was remarkably intact compared to the rest of the wall, with two dilapidated lanterns stood on either side of it, and reached maybe two-and-a-half metres in height. Link was tempted to see if he could touch the curved top if he jumped, but he didn’t want to risk accidentally toppling the whole thing.

‘Strange place for a wall,’ Zelda said when Link explained why they had stopped, and it occurred to him that she was right. There was just a random wall out in the middle of the forest.

‘Once it was a fort, perhaps,’ Ganondorf suggested as he touched the archway, running his fingers along it curiously. ‘Or this was the entrance to a village.’

‘Who’d want to live out here?’ Link said, just as a moblin roared in the distance. The sound echoed for a moment, closely followed by a cacophony of wings as all the birds in the vicinity took flight.

Crouching by one of the more crumbled parts of the wall, Link picked up a chunk of rock, looking it over. It was chalky and porous, pale grey and cool to the touch. Limestone.

Even though he had been disparaging, it was quite a find. A wall like this, all the way out in Faron Woods? It was a little chunk of history, just waiting for its mysteries to be unravelled. If he’d had the time, he would have happily spent weeks inspecting it, making notes and sketching and learning all he could. Who had built it, why it had been built, how old it was…

Movement distracted him, and he looked up in time to see Zelda walk by and pull off a glove, placing her hand to the side of the arch opposite Ganondorf. She stood with her brow furrowed for a long moment before she gasped like she’d been doused in ice water and pulled her hand back.

‘Yeah, you’re _totally_ not a Seer,’ Link said after a moment, and she shot him a sneer.

It had occurred to him, the night he’d tried to murder her and Ganondorf, what it meant for her to have her eyes covered if she really _was_ a Seer. He’d heard the rumours about the things the temples did, to those they considered to have “Goddess-given gifts”, and he was really hoping that wasn’t the case for Zelda.

‘What did you see?’ Ganondorf asked, dropping his own hand.

‘It’s an entrance,’ Zelda replied after a moment. ‘A kind of…portal, technically.’

Link dropped his chunk of rock and brushed off his hands. ‘A portal to where?’

‘The Lost Woods.’

‘We have found them.’ Ganondorf stepped back to crane his head towards the top of the arch. ‘Let us not dither, then.’

Tugging her glove back on slowly, Zelda pulled a face. ‘Sure, but…there’s magic here. It’s going to try and force us out. Well, that or draw us in deeper until we _can’t_ get out. The woods are protecting something and they don’t want us getting it.’

‘Do you know what it is?’ Link asked, eyeing the trees beyond the arch as uncertainty twisted in his stomach.

‘No.’ She reached up to adjust the silk over her eyes. ‘But that’s all the more reason to go in. If it’s a piece of the Triforce then we have to get it.’

‘Yeah,’ Link agreed, and sighed.

They all stood staring at the arch for a few minutes. Nobody said anything, and Link could tell the others had the same reservations as him. If they went through, if they passed the wall, would they ever come back? He supposed it was as good a place to die as any, especially if the magic of the woods could stop the demon from getting out again.

 _‘How mean,’_ the demon said, affronted and picking up on his thoughts as always. It annoyed Link to no end that the ability wasn’t two-way – not that he really wanted any insight into the mind of a demon. _‘You’d better not get lost.’_

‘I’ll do it out of spite,’ he muttered, then grinned sheepishly when Zelda glanced at him. ‘So, who’s going first?’ he asked to distract her.

Neither of the others responded right away, but then Zelda set her jaw and gripped her stick more firmly.

‘Fuck the magic trees,’ she said, and as if in answer the branches above them stirred in a breeze. ‘I’m getting my wish.’

And with that, she strode straight under the arch. Link half expected her to disappear, but she didn’t; she remained as substantial as ever. For a long moment, everything was quiet and still, and Link waited anxiously for something to happen. They were going into a magical haunted forest, _something_ was going to happen.

Then Zelda screamed.

Link screamed too. He couldn’t help it. It was so abrupt and shrill and he just...screamed as well. He saw Ganondorf start from the corner of his eye, just as Zelda collapsed.

‘Zelda!’ Link leapt forward, and as he sped through the arch a wave of _something_ passed over him. It wasn’t warm or cold, but it tingled and seemed to reverberate all the way down to his bones, making all his hairs stand on end.

There was something in the woods, alright.

‘Zelda, are you okay?!’ Link dropped to his knees at her side, Ganondorf at his heels, and waved his hands uselessly over her quivering shoulders. He didn’t want to touch her; so far, she’d seemed pretty averse to contact of any kind.

Still, she didn’t seem to be in any condition to stab him, so he threw caution to the wind and touched her shoulder lightly. She twitched away but rolled onto her back obligingly, and—

And she was grinning. She wasn’t shaking with fear or tears, she was _laughing._

She cackled, her grin wide enough to rival the Happy Mask Salesman. ‘Got’cha!’ she crowed, then devolved into another fit of giggles. ‘You were both so nervous! And then you-!’ She slapped Link’s arm with a shriek of laughter.

Someone else was laughing too, in the back of his mind, from just over his right shoulder.

‘You are such a _bitch_ ,’ Link breathed, without any venom. His face was burning and he knew Zelda would never let him live this down.

She sat up slowly, gulping air as she calmed down. She was still grinning, and Link could see a hint of a smile tugging at Ganondorf’s face.

Then she stilled and her expression turned serious. ‘All right, let’s go,’ she said, pushing herself to her feet and brushing leaves and dirt from her clothes.

After a moment Link stood too, rubbing at his warm cheeks and willing his heart to stop pounding quite as hard.

When Zelda strode away with more confidence than Link could muster, he hesitated. He glanced at Ganondorf, but all he got was a tiny shrug before he had set off too and Link was left alone under the arch. He eyed it for a second, then looked towards the retreating figures of his two companions. All he could do was follow.

With a deep breath to steel himself, Link walked into the Lost Woods.


	7. Chapter 7

The Roundabout Way of the Woods Part I

_In Which the Forest Torments Ganondorf in an Effort to Get Him to Where He Needs to Be_

There wasn’t any visible difference between the Lost Woods and the rest of the forest. Perhaps the trees were a little older, a little taller or a little more twisted, but that could have been Ganondorf’s imagination.

No, the difference was in the air. It was too still. The only sounds were their footsteps; there was no wind, no birdsong, no chorus of insects. The foliage didn’t rustle under the feet of woodland creatures, and he hadn’t heard the distant calls of monsters since passing under the arch. He was acutely aware of every sound he made. It felt like he was disturbing something that shouldn’t be disturbed. Mortal feet were not meant to tread the paths they were treading.

That was the interesting thing, though. There _were_ paths, even in the part of the forest most sensible people apparently feared to enter. They wound between the trees, undeniably manmade and somehow, while a little worn, much clearer than the paths _outside_ of the Lost Woods. Ganondorf recalled what Zelda had said: that the woods would draw them deeper until they had no hope of getting back out. Was this, then, some trick of the forest’s? Guiding them on until they couldn’t return?

He glanced over his shoulder suspiciously, but the path behind them remained as clear as ever. The trees weren’t closing in on them from behind. Nothing barred the way out.

A rustle made him halt and drew his gaze upwards; it was the first sound not of his or his companions’ making he’d heard in a while, and it was startling in its volume. He searched, but there was nothing there save the canopy, as green and thick as ever. Still, as a handful of leaves drifted past Ganondorf’s face he knew _something_ had been there. A bird that had suddenly alighted perhaps, or a squirrel darting by.

‘Have you guys heard of the Kokiri?’ Link asked, and when Ganondorf glanced at him he saw his gaze was also fixed on the branches above.

‘No,’ Ganondorf said, while Zelda said ‘yes’ at the same time.

‘They’re a folktale,’ she explained as they continued along the path. ‘And depending on who you listen to, they’re either demons, the spirits of children who got lost in the woods, or the spirits of murdered children. Apparently, they live in the Lost Woods and torment anyone who enters.’

‘Just another way the woods get you lost,’ Link sighed, and Ganondorf wondered why he had brought up these demon children when he was clearly the one most on edge.

‘Pretend they’re not real and you’ll be fine,’ Zelda replied, her tone bordering on mocking.

He made a rude gesture at her back, a sour expression settling across his features, and Ganondorf prayed the pair wouldn’t get into another argument.

They didn’t, and for a while the journey was uneventful. The canopy rustled a few more times – and at one point Ganondorf could have _sworn_ he heard someone giggle softly from among the leaves – but otherwise everything was quiet. The forest continued on, a monotonous stretch of old trees and little else, until they stumbled across something unusual.

It appeared to be a burnt down hut. Two of its walls still stood, with a section of roof sagging between them. Where it wasn’t covered in vines or grass or flowers, the rest was rubble and ash.

It looked old. Very old. But for a moment, all Ganondorf could smell was the heady scent of wood smoke, tinged with something acrid and unsettling. His head throbbed, and he reached up to touch the scabs beneath his hair, rubbing the scalp around them lightly. The injury Link – no, not him, the thing inside him – had given him was healing nicely, but his head still ached occasionally, and he had to wonder if some deeper damage hadn’t been inflicted.

‘What is it?’ Zelda asked when she realised Link and Ganondorf had stopped.

‘There’s a…hut,’ Link replied, frowning heavily at the ruined structure. ‘Looks like it burnt down a while ago.’

‘Huh.’ She made her way forward until her stick bumped against one of the remaining walls. Stretching out a tentative hand, she brushed her fingers against the sooty wood, though this time she kept her gloves on and gave no obvious reaction, unlike at the archway. ‘I vote for not hanging around.’

Link raised his good hand. ‘Seconded,’ he agreed, maintaining a careful, deliberate distance from the ruin.

‘Yes, let us not linger,’ Ganondorf said, still wondering what had happened there.

The forest around it seemed just as untouched as the rest. He supposed it could have been the length of time that had passed since the fire, but he felt it was more than that, somehow.

Zelda had said there was magic here, and he believed her. In a place as old and strange as this, how could there not be?

‘Okay, but first I’ve gotta pee,’ Link said, and pulled a face when Zelda heaved a long, deliberate sigh. ‘Won’t be a sec.’

‘Don’t get eaten by demon children,’ she said blandly as he moved away.

‘Shut up,’ he called over his shoulder, and shot Ganondorf a jaunty grin as he passed before disappearing behind what remained of the hut, leaving Ganondorf and Zelda stood in silence.

It wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t particularly amicable either. He considered her for a moment, and how little he knew about her. Neither of them was there to make friends, but she seemed absolutely determined to make sure they weren’t even acquaintances. It didn’t bother him, per se, but it did make him curious.

They stood for a minute, then two, then five, and just as Ganondorf was about to say something Zelda tipped her head back and gave another harsh sigh.

‘He’d better not have actually got himself eaten,’ she said, voicing his own thoughts.

‘Perhaps we should make sure he has not,’ he suggested, and she nodded reluctantly.

Taking the lead, Ganondorf skirted around the hut and, keeping an eye on the nearby trees, searched for any sign of Link. There were none immediately behind the building, nor any as they made their way out further, until they reached a point that seemed implausible. Link couldn’t have gone so far. They called for him, but got no reply, and Ganondorf began to wonder if he really _had_ been eaten.

Surely there would have been more screaming if that had been the case.

He was surprised to find himself worried. The thought of Link being eaten didn’t sit well with him, and he found himself determined to find the boy safe and whole.

It wasn’t until he had gone far enough that the hut had disappeared from view that he realised Zelda was no longer behind him. He whirled, seeking her distinctive blonde head or dark cloak, but there was no sign of her. Not even when he retraced his steps to the hut.

Neither of them was there. He was alone.

Or perhaps not as, with a start, he spotted a small, pale face peeking over one of the walls at him. It vanished almost as soon as he saw it, but he _had_ seen it. It had been too pale, its eyes too dark, to be human.

It must have been a Kokiri.

Not sure what to expect from a possible demon, Ganondorf lightly grasped the hilt of his sword. He pulled it from his back, but kept it sheathed, taking comfort from the weight of it and the faint echo of its ancient magic, knowing he was well-equipped to defend himself should the need arise.

He stood and stared at the wall as minutes ticked by, waiting for the face to reappear. It didn’t. When he cautiously circled the building, all he found was empty space. Again, he thought he heard a high-pitched giggle from somewhere above him. It felt like he was being toyed with, which he supposed was to be expected of the spirit of a child.

‘If you are there,’ he called in a low voice, the calmest he could muster, ‘would you perhaps tell me if you have seen either of my…friends?’

Silence. Whatever was there had no interest in helping him. Not such a surprise if the Kokiri really _were_ demon-shaped children, but that didn’t stop it from irking him.

For a moment, a heartbeat, the mild irritation turned to rage and he envisioned himself burning the forest, the Kokiri, aflame, dropping from the branches with shrill screams that were like music to his ears and-

He took a deep breath, disregarding the image with a forceful shake of his head. That was not what he wanted, nor would it ever be.

‘Very well,’ he muttered to himself, and moved on.

Pressing further into the forest, he supposed he should have been prepared for something like this, given what Link and Zelda had told him about the Lost Woods. He chastised himself for letting Link go off alone. Now all three of them were separated – possibly for good.

Would the forest trap them, or would it expel them? He couldn’t be sure, but he would be damned if he left before finding whatever lay at its heart that the woods were so determined to protect.

That, and he had to find his two companions.

A small, small part of him whispered to leave them, to let them wander until they expired, and take the forest’s treasure for himself. Like the thought of burning it down, he dismissed it with well-practised ease. If nothing else he needed them, if the mask salesman’s warning was to be believed. Ganondorf had meant what he had said that first day at the inn – that the Hyrulean goddesses had no hold over him – but he would be a fool to dismiss their power.  

Up ahead, a fallen tree came into view, covered in moss and lichen and mushrooms. Ganondorf didn’t recognise it, which meant he hadn’t walked past it before, and he paused to sit for a moment. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, trying to collect his thoughts and decide what to do.

What he _wouldn’t_ do was lose his head. Not in this place, which could most likely disorientate and disarm him however it saw fit. The Haunted Wastelands of his home were said to cause visions of the dead or a person’s greatest fears, so he had little doubt a haunted forest with some slumbering magic of its own could, and would, do much the same.

Again, he touched the healing laceration on his scalp, rubbing it slowly, meditatively, and again he swallowed the desire to abandoned Link (and Zelda) to the mercy of the forest.

Retribution. Punishment.

Something moved overhead, and he looked up with a frown, definitely seeing a small, child-like silhouette moving away through the branches this time. This one didn’t linger to laugh at him, so he ignored it. There was no point in worrying if they continued to keep their distance and merely observe his misfortune, rather than contribute.

But then the canopy rustled again – an urgent sound accompanied by a downpour of slim green leaves – and Ganondorf heard quiet footsteps skittering past at the same time.

Small shapes darted through the trees around him, flitting in and out of the shadows like ghosts. He got the vague impression of long, sharp fingers and tunics of green and brown that blended in perfectly with their surroundings, but they all moved too fast for him to glean anything particularly useful.

_‘Run!’_

_‘Run, mister!’_

_‘Better start running!’_

He almost missed them at first, the voices, because they were soft and somehow sounded more akin to rustling leaves or clattering branches than to any mortal voice. But then his ears began catching words. Then sentences. He stood carefully, spinning as more and more silhouettes came into view and ran by.

_‘Run, run!’_

_‘They’re here!’_

The silhouettes kept bounding past, above him and around him an unending stream of small, nimble bodies, and he realised they were running _from_ something. There was no way to know what, or if he should heed their warnings, until he saw the figures emerging from the trees behind them.

One, then two, then three stalfos stepped from the gloom between the trees. Unsteady on their feet, they shambled towards Ganondorf, all carrying weapons in some state of disrepair; one carried a dull sword, another a rusty machete, the third a spear. Their old, yellowed bones were picked clean save for the tatters of clothing that clung to rib cages and pelvises, and somehow their empty eye sockets were full of a tangible malice that sent a shiver down Ganondorf’s spine.

He drew his sword slowly, slipping into a defensive stance just before he noticed two more stalfos behind the first three. In fact, wherever he looked he spotted more of them, materializing from seemingly nowhere, and with the Kokiri fleeing with enviable swiftness all their attention was focused on him. He could feel their hollow gazes, full of the insatiable hunger the undead always carried for the living.

He backed up a step and his thighs bumped into the fallen tree, its bark rough even through his clothes, nearly pitching him over. Holding steady, he weighed his options.

There were too many stalfos to safely fight. They moved slowly, and it was unlikely they were particularly tactical fighters, but if he ended up getting swarmed there was little hope for him. Escape was a viable option, and he had no doubt he could outrun all of them, but his pride twinged at the thought of retreat. It was so tempting to stay, to pick the monsters off one by one until none remained and he was the decided victor, but he had no means to destroy the bodies and thus no way to make them stay dead.

All he would end up doing was wearing himself out and putting himself at risk. He had to be more responsible than that. After all, he had every intention of surviving this quest and returning home to rule as a fair and just king.

He couldn’t do that if he was dead.

It stung, to sheathe his sword, and he expected to look back on this moment with regret, but all the same he retreated. He hopped over the fallen tree and broke into a light jog, keeping an eye out for any more Kokiri or stalfos. At the slight exertion, his head ached softly, but it ignorable.

As he had expected, the stalfos lumbered after him, though lacking ligaments they were incapable of any sustained speed, and it was easy to keep ahead of them.

He didn’t know where he was going, apart from away from the stalfos, but hopefully it was towards the centre of the Lost Woods. Everything looked the same – trees everywhere, as far as the eye could see – and with the canopy as thick as it was he had no way to tell which direction he faced.

But, whether by some stroke of luck or the forest’s will, after a few minutes of cautious jogging, he found himself stumbling onto a path. All at once, the trees parted, and there it was: a winding stretch of weathered earth that the trees followed in an orderly line. Roots poked through the soil here and there, and the path had a light carpeting of old leaves, but other than that it was remarkably clear.

Ganondorf didn’t even think; he saw the path and took it. It was better than wandering aimlessly, and deep in his gut he was sure this road would lead him somewhere important. He would just have to hope it wasn’t the exit.

He walked for hours. The path continued on and on, and though he occasionally spotted Kokiri in the canopy and stalfos in the gloom, Ganondorf walked alone.

After what felt like the fifth hour, it occurred to him that the forest wasn’t getting any darker. The light remained unchanged – a rich, muted gold that occasionally dappled the path ahead of him – and yet he was certain he had been walking for _hours_. Night should have fallen, and yet it hadn’t.

Was it within the forest’s power to bend the very nature of time? Perhaps it was simply warping his perception.

Odd as it might have been, he decided to be grateful for the light. It was far better than feeling his way through the dark and potentially losing the path again, or wandering into the waiting jaws of a stalfos.

Another hour passed, then another. Fatigue dragged at his limbs, and it grew hard to keep his eyes open. His legs ached, his boots rubbing. He needed to stop and rest, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to. He wanted to know where this path led. He didn’t want to stop until he had found out. He would keep going for a little longer.

He had to know.

‘And where do you think _you’re_ going?’

A voice sounded to his left – the first he had heard in hours – and it was so unexpected that he jumped violently enough to hurt his neck as his head snapped towards the sound. All he saw was the treeline, but he drew his sword and stepped away in one well-practised motion nonetheless. As he steadied the blade in front of him, he scanned the trees, but the shadows seemed much thicker suddenly, making it hard to see.

‘Looking for me? Over here.’ The voice echoed, settling somewhere to his right.

When Ganondorf looked his heart stopped, his stomach dropping as if he had just missed a step on a staircase and was about to fall. For one long, unnerving moment, he thought he was looking at himself. As if someone had placed a mirror between the trees, and he was staring at his reflection.

He gripped his sword so tightly his hands shook, but managed to steady himself. It wasn’t him, nor was it a reflection, but he _did_ recognise the person lounging against a tree with an amused look on their face.

The previous king, who had ruled some two hundred years ago. Who had nearly driven his race to extinction because of the royal bloodline’s curse, its lust for power and destruction. Who had been slain by his sister, never to be spoken of again.

He was younger than Ganondorf had expected – there were no portraits of him, as they had all been destroyed after his death – but it was unnerving how similar he looked to his own reflection. It was uncanny. The king was shorter, but also stockier, a solid wall of muscle built from years of training. His hair, pulled back in one of the intricate royal hairstyles, was a little redder, his eyes a brighter gold, and the sly expression he wore was one Ganondorf was certain had never graced his own face.

‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost,’ the king said, then snickered.

When he pushed off of the tree Ganondorf took a step back, trying to decide if he truly _was_ seeing a ghost, or if this was another trick of the forest’s.

‘A trick. It must be,’ he murmured, more to himself than the apparition, who watched him with a steady, shrewd expression.

‘Walk with me,’ he said, beckoning to Ganondorf as he swept away and up the path, not looking to see if he would be obeyed.

For a long moment, Ganondorf considered bolting in the opposite direction, but that desire to find out what lay at the end of the road still burned within him, and he couldn’t resist. Sheathing his sword, he followed.

They walked in silence for a little while, Ganondorf half a step behind the old king. He looked solid, not at all how Ganondorf would expect a ghost to look, and he had to resist the urge to reach out and grab one of his arms, to see how solid it truly was. Instead, he stared hard at the back of the king’s head, waiting for the light to shift and for it to turn translucent.

‘Do you know where this path leads?’ he asked eventually, speaking in their native tongue, and the king tilted his head back to glance at him. His eyes glowed brilliantly as he passed through a patch of sunlight filtering through the leaves. ‘You’re obviously some trick this forest’s playing on me, so you must know where you’re leading me.’

‘And what if I’m a figment of your imagination?’ the king replied, slowing for just a moment so that Ganondorf fell into step beside him. ‘Then I’d have just as much of an idea as you.’

He shook his head firmly. ‘No. This must be the forest.’

‘I was under the impression we were running away,’ the king said in an airy sort of tone. ‘There’s many a scary thing hiding among these trees.’

‘The stalfos are simple enough to deal with,’ Ganondorf said, but the king shook his head.

‘No. There’s worse here than those boneheads.’ As he said it, he glanced over his shoulder and, from what Ganondorf could gather of his expression, he seemed worried, scared even.

‘Why is a vision sent by the forest afraid?’ he mused aloud, which earned him a wry half-smile.

‘Because the vision has a point. There’s a reason I’m here. Why you’re seeing me.’

‘And what would that be?’

‘That would be…’ Again, the king glanced over his shoulder. Ganondorf thought he heard a low growl from somewhere behind them, beneath a sudden rustling of leaves. ‘To run.’

‘What?’

‘Time to go, great-great-grandson.’ The king reached out a hand and shoved Ganondorf’s shoulder. His hand was undeniably solid and real, and the force of the shove pitched him forward a few steps. ‘Run.’

Something approached. Ganondorf could hear its heavy footsteps, see movement in the shadows beneath the trees. Whatever it was, it was large, with deep rasping breaths and slow, lumbering movements. A light appeared in the gloom, flickering like flames, and Ganondorf found himself transfixed as a demon stepped out onto the path behind him. The king swore ever so softly, but Ganondorf barely heard it.

It _was_ a demon. A real, honest to the Goddess, demon. It stood at maybe twice his height, and was twice as wide as him as well. There was a human shape to it, in that it had two arms, two legs, and a head, but that was about where the resemblances stopped. It eyes blazed with an awful, sickly orange light, and its hair looked more like flames that crackled softly and filled the impossibly still air with the smell of burning flesh. Its skin was scaled, grey and pulsing with a red glow, like it burned from within.

It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. The forest…the forest was playing tricks.

‘My pathetic lineage,’ the demon spat, and its voice was so low and deep it vibrated through Ganondorf, making him shudder. ‘How does any creature of my blood end up so _weak_?’

 When it spoke, Ganondorf could see the two rows of sharp teeth that filled its maw. It took a step closer, and he wanted to run but found himself frozen in place. If he moved at all, he feared the demon would either eviscerate him or his knees would give out, so he stayed still. Stood rigid, not even breathing as his heartbeat thundered in his ears.

It was a trick. It had to be a trick.

The demon inhaled deeply, its gaze drifting lazily from Ganondorf to the king and back. ‘But perhaps you’re not as useless as you look,’ it mused. ‘I sense the hatred slumbering within you, waiting to ignite…Yes. You may yet become something worthy of being called my descendent.’ Its eyes fixed on Ganondorf, a terrible grin spreading across its face.

His stomach twisted, and he could feel himself trembling. ‘It will not repeat,’ he said, and though he tried to put some force behind the words they came out small and hoarse, and for a moment he prayed the demon hadn’t heard him.

But it had and, if anything, its smile only grew wider, all those jagged teeth on show. Something shifted inside Ganondorf, like a flame had been kindled or some slumbering _thing_ had raised its head, and suddenly he could feel the demon inside his mind, digging its claws into his brain. Pain lanced through him and he choked, the demon digging deeper and deeper, smiling its wretched smile the entire time.

White spots flashed in Ganondorf’s vision, and it hurt to think and it hurt to move, but he found his sword and drew it, eyes squeezed shut against the pain searing through him.

‘I will _not-_ ’ he gasped, teeth gritted and hands shaking-‘I...will _not_ succumb-! You _cannot_ …You cannot have me!’

He struck out blindly, wildly with his sword and felt it connect, raking against the demon’s scales.  It snarled, the unwelcome presence receding from his mind just slightly.

He would _not_. He refused. History wouldn’t repeat, he would not let it. He would fight against this curse to his dying breath, it would not claim him. The demon wasn’t real, and it would not take him.

It could not have him.

He struck out again, squeezing one eye open through the pain and stabbing at the demon’s abdomen. It caught the blade in one large, clawed hand and held it fast; though Ganondorf fought with all his strength, he couldn’t wrest it free.

‘I will burn everything you have ever loved,’ the demon said, its voice soft and sincere as it yanked the blade closer, dragging Ganondorf with it.

‘Very well, great-great-grandson.’ The king, who had been as motionless as Ganondorf, spoke again. ‘I hear you. Your choice is clear, the decision’s been made.’ His voice didn’t resemble his own anymore. It rang with a strange power, not entirely unlike the demon’s, and when Ganondorf looked there was a fierce grin on his face. ‘You have chosen the difficult road. Do not regret it.’

For a moment, for one short moment, the king no longer looked like the king at all. Instead, there stood before Ganondorf a woman he didn’t recognise, indescribably beautiful and radiating golden light.

He blinked and she was gone and the king had stepped in front of him, shielding him as he forced the demon back with nothing more than his bare hands. Ganondorf’s sword slipped free and the king glanced at him, expression proud and sad all at once.

‘Run, child,’ he whispered, and pushed Ganondorf away. ‘ _Run!’_

And Ganondorf obeyed. He spun on his heel and bolted, careening down the path the forest had been leading him down for hours. He didn’t stop, and he didn’t look back. Not even when the demon roared so loudly the entire forest quaked with it. Not even when someone screamed in pain, a human scream, and there came a series of wet, sickening cracks from behind him. Not even when those heavy footsteps began to chase him, or when he felt the demon’s sour breath on his neck.

He ran, head and heart pounding, and all at once he knew he was running towards something as much as he was running from the demon.


	8. Chapter 8

The Roundabout Way of the Woods Part II 

_In Which the Forest Torments Link in an Effort to Get Him to Where He Needs to Be_

They’d left him. They’d actually left him. At first, Link had thought it might’ve been a prank, but then a minute had passed, then five, and his annoyance had turned to dread because obviously Zelda and Ganondorf _weren’t_ hiding nearby, quietly pissing themselves laughing. No amount of yelling or pleading got him any kind of response, and he’d had to accept it.

He was alone.

Now, he stood staring at the burnt down shack as his eyes stung and his lips trembled.

They’d really left him. He couldn’t say he was surprised, but he was hurt, even though he had no right to be.

He’d tried to _kill_ them. Of course they’d wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. And what better place to leave him than a haunted forest that would trap him forever?

It was okay. He understood. He’d have done the same. He _should_ do the same; wander until he dropped and the demon was confined to the Lost Woods forever.

But even so, the world wouldn’t stop swimming and his nose was running and he sobbed once before he squashed the despair down as deep as it would go. His throat ached as he swallowed, and he forced himself to breathe, swiping his sleeve over his face. It came back damp and snotty, so he wiped it on his trousers and took a few more calming breaths.

 _‘How pathetic,’_ the demon sneered as a phantom, arm-like weight fell across Link’s shoulders. _‘You’re really crying over those two? You’ve barely known them a week.’_

‘Fuck off,’ Link mumbled, his voice thick and his chest tight.

It had a point, though. Both of them had made it clear they didn’t want to know him, much less become friends with him. And he _had_ tried to kill them.

Of course they didn’t care for him, and he shouldn’t care either. He didn’t know a thing about either of them, and it wasn’t like he’d got attached in the few days he’d known them.

Except, he had. Like the idiot he was, he had.

The thought of spending the next few weeks or months with them on this quest had been nice, as had the thought of getting to know them better.

But now it was all gone. They had decided to cut him loose and continue without him. They were going to ignore the Happy Mask Salesman’s warnings, or maybe they’d find someone to replace him. And all the while he’d be lost in this forest, eventually consumed by the demon in his arm.

 _‘Now, I don’t know about you, but I think this is an excellent turn of events,’_ the demon said, and Link could feel its malicious glee coiling in the back of his mind, corrupting his thoughts. _‘Intriguing as the Triforce was, I wasn’t sold on those two annoyances.’_

Link didn’t say anything as a jolt of dread went through him, twisting in his chest and sinking through his gut. Zelda and Ganondorf were gone, and he would never get his wish. Now, the only future ahead of him was death, and his body would become a demon’s puppet until it grew bored and moved on to its next unfortunate host.

By abandoning him, they’d obliterated his only chance at freedom, his only chance of ridding the world of this evil. They’d doomed him.

 _‘How selfish,’_ the demon hissed in mock offence. _‘How could they do this to us?’_

Anger coiled in Link’s stomach and he clenched his fist, bitter thoughts trickling to the forefront of his mind. He hoped they failed. He hoped the goddesses smote them and they suffered an eternity of misery for their transgressions. He hoped-

‘You need to back off,’ he said, squirming his shoulders in an effort to relieve the cold weight slung over them.

The demon made an annoyed, pouty little sound. _‘Oh, but you were just getting into the spirit of it.’_

Link ground his teeth for a moment, then took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He hadn’t realised how tight he’d been wound until his shoulders drooped and the tension ebbed away, along with any traces of anger. Now he just felt tired. Tired and sad.

But he got it. He understood. And he wished them all the best with the Triforce and the mask.

The message was clear, and though he knew imprisoning himself in the forest for the rest of eternity was the right choice, he found himself desperately wishing he knew the way out. If he really was doomed to become a demon’s plaything, he wanted to see the sky one last time. He wanted to go home, however selfish that might be, with its goats and pumpkin patches and its familiar smell, like hay and warm soup and the damp earth of the riverbanks. The sound of the reed pipes they made, and the children’s laughter.

How big would they be, now? How many more of them would have been born since he’d left?

Tears loomed again, and Link shook himself. There was no point in making himself homesick; he would see home again if he could get out of this goddessforsaken forest. He just had to get moving and actually look for the exit, not stand around moping.

 _‘Does this mean you’re_ not _going to deliberately trap me in this awful forest?’_ the demon asked drily as Link gave his face another quick wipe and squared his shoulders, turning away from the shack and trying to decide which direction they’d approached it from.

‘Maybe I’ll come back,’ Link replied, and realised that wasn’t such a bad plan. If he could make his peace, go home one more time to say goodbye to his family, he could come back with no regrets. He’d been resisting the damn thing for years now, what was a few more weeks?

That was if he could actually get out of the woods in the first place, though.

It took him a minute to decide which direction to walk in, but he set out as confidently as he could once he’d chosen. Everything looked more or less the same, and he hadn’t seen any distinctive land- or waymarks on the way to the shack, so he had no clue if he was going in the right direction or not. He would just have to hope, and maybe pray.

 _Farore guide me_ , he thought, trying his hardest to feel good about his chosen path.

He walked for maybe half an hour before he saw anything that looked like a landmark. At first, it was nothing more than a dark shape peeking out between the maze of trees, and Link hurried towards it. When it came into focus, though, he slowed. His heart sank, and he stopped.

It was made of wooden, darkened by scorch marks and covered in soot, with two walls still standing and a portion of roof clinging between them. A burnt down shack. _The_ burnt down shack. The one he had walked away from not half an hour ago.

He circled it slowly, inspecting it. ‘What the…?’

It was definitely the same building. He reached out to touch one of the walls and old, splintered wood pricked his fingers as he pressed his hand to it firmly. It was real. He had really been hoping it was a hallucination or mirage or something, but no. It was solid and corporeal and now his glove had soot all over it. He tried to brush it off as he frowned hard at the shack.

‘This doesn’t make any sense,’ he said, to the demon, to the shack, to nobody in particular. ‘I didn’t…I didn’t turn at all I just walked _straight_. How am I back here?’

He touched the wall again, willing his fingers to go through it. When it didn’t work a second time, he balled his hand into a fist and whacked the old wood in frustration. It creaked but held firm, and all he got for his trouble was a splinter. As he pulled it out he spun on his heel and marched in the opposite direction, making sure to walk in a nice, straight line.

An hour later he was back at the shack again. This time, when he spotted it, he gave a frustrated yell and kicked one of the walls until it collapsed.

All he could smell for the next two hours was burning wood, as if the forest were on fire, until he found himself walking up to the shack for a third time. It was miraculously intact, and though it was apparently pointless, he knocked the wall down again out of spite. This time half of the roof collapsed as well, and as he choked on the dust it had kicked up he was filled with a satisfaction that faded quickly.

He sat among the wreckage and picked at some food, glaring out at the trees around him. The forest was screwing with him, twisting around him and leading him in circles. He wouldn’t let it win.

It occurred to him – as he threw an apple core into the bushes with all his might – that maybe he hadn’t been abandoned at all. Maybe the other two _were_ looking for him, but the forest was messing with them just like it was messing with him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it. If they hadn’t left him, then he wasn’t doomed, and he wouldn’t have to trap himself in this asshole forest for eternity.

 _‘I say burn it down,’_ the demon muttered, sounding as annoyed as Link felt. _‘That’ll make this much quicker. And maybe you’ll die of smoke inhalation along the way.’_

‘I don’t have anything I _could_ burn it down with,’ Link replied, and he thought he heard the trees around him rustle indignantly. He flipped them off.

_‘Don’t be ridiculous, of course you do.’_

His right hand twitched, followed by his arm, and then Link was patting himself down with no desire to do so. He strained against the demon’s control, slowing the arm though the hand moved freely. Ultimately, it was pointless; his hand just kept going and all he could do was not panic. He could only watch as the demon located and produced his flint. _‘See? All you need is a few sparks and **fwoosh**_.’

Grabbing the flint with his left hand Link stuck it back in his pocket. ‘ _No_.’

_‘As usual, you’re no fun.’_

Link ignored it, and made a mental note to get rid of all survival gear before coming back to the Lost Woods. _If_ he ever came back.

_‘Why’s he talking to himself?’_

_‘Dunno. Grown-ups are weird.’_

Voices made Link start, and he jumped to his feet, hand going to his sword. Looking around, he nearly missed the two faces peering down at him from the canopy, they blended into the foliage so well. One was brown and the other bone white, but they both had beetle black eyes, and ears that tapered to points far thinner and longer than any Hylian’s.

Kokiri. There were two Kokiri staring right at him.

‘ _Want to play with us_?’

‘ _Why were you talking to yourself?’_

They spoke at the same time, and Link caught a glimpse of white, needle-like teeth. He glanced between them and swallowed, not relinquishing his grip on his sword.

‘Uh...’ He couldn’t think of anything to say. There were two demon children staring at him, and he absolutely did _not_ want to piss them off. ‘It’s just something I, uh, do.’ He paused and licked his lips, his heart pounding away in his chest. ‘You haven’t seen any other, uh, grown-ups, have you? One’s got brown skin and orange hair and is _huge_ , the other’s got long yellow hair and pale skin and a walking stick?’  

The pair glanced at each other and Link waited, insides coiling nervously. Abruptly, both faces vanished with a rustle of leaves.

‘Wait-!’ Link stretched his hand up towards the canopy, but they were gone.

Well, at least they hadn’t eaten him.

Deciding it was time to go, he set off in the one direction he hadn’t gone yet, praying to every goddess he wouldn’t wind up at the shack again. He’d had just about enough of that damn shack, with its soot and old smoke smell and its constant reappearing. It was bullshit.

He marched on, eager to get the inevitable reappearance over with, but it didn’t come. Not for one hour, not two, not three, not even as the forest grew dark in a way it hadn’t the last few times he’d left the shack behind. After the talk about burning the forest down, he didn’t trust it not to murder him if he lit a torch, and soon he was feeling his way between the trees, faint speckles of moonlight his only guide as he tripped over roots that occasionally felt more like small, childlike hands grabbing his ankles.

He only stopped when it became too dangerous to go on. He was going to break his neck if he continued, and it was the middle of the night. He was tired and frustrated and completely useless in the dark, so he stopped. He found the flattest, most comfortable patch of dirt to lie on, and tried to sleep.

His dreams were filled with reaching hands and soft, whispering voices like the crunch of dry leaves underfoot.

When he woke up, not long enough later, he could see the forest again. Light drifted grey beneath the canopy, full of swirling dust motes, and he was just as alone as he’d been the day before. His back was sore from the hard ground, his knees raw from all the tripping over he’d done in the dark, and his head ached.

It was hardly the best awakening, but he forced himself upright, brushing his clothes down in case of spiders, and pushed on. He needed to find Zelda and Ganondorf – especially if the woods were messing with their heads too.

Sleep had left a sour, dry taste in his mouth that he washed away with a little water, realising how empty his waterskin was as he did.  From there, he proceeded with ears pricked for the sound of a stream or, perhaps, voices calling his name. He hoped Zelda and Ganondorf were looking for him. He prayed they were. He called their names every now and again too, always straining to hear some faint reply.

He walked on, until the scenery shifted and up ahead a wall sprouted up between the trees. It wasn’t burnt or sooty, it was pale and crumbling and had a decorated arch at its centre.

The entrance. He was back at the entrance to the Lost Woods. He broke out into a run when he recognised it, his heart swelling as he skidded to a halt in front of it and seriously considered hugging or possibly even kissing it. He brushed his hand over the powdery stone, staring up at the arch, full of relief so profound his knees almost gave out.

He was here. He was free. He could _leave_.

Except…

He turned away from the arch with a pang, casting his gaze over the woods. He saw no movement, no other human-sized figures making their way towards him. He was still alone; Zelda and Ganondorf were nowhere to be found.

 _‘Wasn’t this what you wanted?’_ the demon complained as Link stood motionless. It sounded thoroughly put out. _‘Weren’t you going to go home? How do you know they haven’t already left you?’_

It was right, he didn’t know. And he didn’t know why the forest had just suddenly decided to show him to the exit. Why did it suddenly want him gone? Was he the only foreign thing still inside?

He could set up camp. Stay by the exit until Zelda and Ganondorf reappeared, or until enough time had passed to tell him they weren’t coming. It wouldn’t be so bad, he could forage for food and water, and there was more than enough firewood to keep him warm.

Setting fire to anything would probably get him killed, though, and there was no way to know if the forest would let him come back to the entrance if he wandered too far in search of berries or a stream.

He sat and considered for a long, long while. He didn’t want to go back in. There were demon children and trees that could walk him in circles until he died and who knew what else. Stalfos, probably, and poes and deku baba and wolfos. The thought of going back in made his skin crawl and clogged his throat with tears. He had been in cursed places before, but none of them had been as bad or as extensive as this forest. The Lost Woods were a living entity, with their own old magic that wasn’t as straightforwardly malevolent as demons and curses. There was no telling what would happen if he went back in.

But he couldn’t leave. He couldn’t stomach the thought of walking away while Zelda and Ganondorf remained, trapped and tormented. He didn’t even know if they were still there, but he couldn’t risk it.

 _‘It’s your funeral,’_ the demon said, its tone like a shrug as Link stood and steadied his resolve.

He could feel its anticipation like an itch in his brain; it expected him to die and give it control of his body.

He wouldn’t die. He was going to find Zelda and Ganondorf, and then they would all leave together. It was the least he could do after trying to kill them. This forest wouldn’t win, and neither would the demon.

As it turned out, the forest had other ideas. It took all of ten minutes for Link to wind up at the archway again. He had kind of expected it, after the shack palaver, but then it just kept happening.

Again and again he walked out into the woods only to find himself back at the arch, with its crumbly walls and faded engravings. And every time he did, he grew a little more frustrated and a little more panicked. Where were Ganondorf and Zelda? Why was the forest trying _so_ _hard_ to get him to leave? It didn’t help that every time he set out he wondered if it was a fool’s errand. What if they really had left without him?

But he kept going. And he kept going after that. Hours turned into days, an endless loop of trees that always came back to the wall, until the sight of it made him sick. Until he began to wonder if he’d lost his mind.

His water ran out. Then his food. He picked blackberries from the patches of brambles he occasionally came across, sampled the mushrooms and toadstools that clustered around the tree roots and on fallen trunks, and when he didn’t die, ate more of them. He staggered and stumbled his way, round and round, until he’d just walk past the archway without sparing it so much as a glance. Stubble sprouted, prickly and itchy, and his clothes grew stained and musty. He ached from head to toe, his brain slowly turning to mush. It became hard to stay awake. His throat ached. There was a perpetual dryness in his mouth. His head pounded. If he kept this up much longer he was going to wear himself into the ground.

The only company he had was the demon, and even that grew distant after a few days, its boredom and annoyance a constant prickle in his mind that refused to leave. Sometimes it slapped or pinched him, whining about things he didn’t bother listening to, but they both knew this was the best outcome for it. He was going to die of dehydration or exhaustion, and then it would have free reign.

Even so, he wasn’t going to leave. Fuck the woods, fuck the demon, he refused to let them get the best of him. He would keep going purely to spite them.

Eventually he snapped, and, with what little strength remained, burst into a furious sprint in a random direction. Somehow, he managed not to trip on anything as he threw himself forward, the trees flashing by until-

A flicker of grey up ahead and he turned mid-stride, hurtling in another direction. Again and again and again he spun and bolted away from the merest hint of the wall, until his legs and lungs screamed and he couldn’t breathe. Until he couldn’t run anymore. Until his legs gave out and he collapsed face first, hitting the ground hard, unable to get up.

He lay still, exhausted, nose full of the smell of damp soil, ears full of the roar of his blood. His breaths came in ragged gasps and his throat burned, and there was an unpleasant, metallic taste on his tongue. Sweat prickled on his skin, and he could feel his tunic sticking to his back.

Even after his heart settled he still didn’t have the strength to rise. Was this where he died? With a face full of dirt in this awful forest?

_‘What’s he doing?’_

_‘He’s just lying there.’_

_‘Is he dead?’_

_‘Don’t know.’_

Voices rose up around him, high and curious, and a shudder went down Link’s spine. The canopy shifted, and something sharp prodded him in the small of his back. He twitched, grunting with annoyance as he was poked again. He got another jab for his trouble.

_‘Not dead.’_

_‘What’re you doing, mister?’_

‘I’m trying to find my friends,’ he croaked, voice muffled by the ground, and then everything tasted like dirt. He found himself on the verge of tears, his nose burning as his already aching throat tightened further. ‘I just…want to find my friends.’

 _‘Pathetic,’_ the demon scoffed, like the insult would stop him from crying.

With a wheeze of pain, he rolled onto his back and squinted up at the Kokiri peering down at him.

There were more of them now, and if Link hadn’t been so tired he might’ve been concerned. As it was, he was blissfully indifferent to the presence of about ten demon children, all watching him with varying degrees of interest. One of them held a long branch in a tiny hand, and Link watched them jab it downwards a moment before he felt another prod in his stomach.

‘Stop it,’ he said, but made no move to stop them from poking him again. They all laughed at that, all the little demon children. ‘If you’re going to torment me, at least tell me where my friends are.’

_‘Haven’t seen ‘em.’_

_‘Nope.’_

_‘But they’re probably at the shiny place.’_

_‘Everyone always ends up there.’_

Link watched the Kokiri retreat for a moment, whispering and hissing amongst themselves, until one by one they dropped down into a circle around him.

_‘Come on mister, get up.’_

One of them, a little girl with moss green hair and a friendly smile, held out a slender, clawed hand to him. _‘The decision’s been made,’_ she whispered, in a voice that seemed far too deep and old to be hers. Then her smile widened and, in a distinctly higher, more fitting voice, she said, ‘ _We’ll take you to the shiny place.’_

With a groan of exertion Link sat up and, gingerly, placed his hand in the Kokiri’s. His fingers swamped hers, but her grip was far stronger than it had any right to be. She could probably crush his bones, if she chose to. Instead, she gave an encouraging squeeze and pulled him to his feet. His head spun and he nearly collapsed all over again, barely managing to set his feet and stay upright.

As soon as he was steady, several of the other Kokiri latched onto him, tugging at his tunic and trousers. They all avoided touching his right arm, and he wondered how they knew as the green-haired girl gave his hand a tug and began to lead him.

Were they really demons? Or were they the spirits of dead children? Maybe they were both. None of those options appealed.

 It felt like they walked forever, to Link’s tired mind and aching feet. But after forever, a building came into view. It wasn’t a shack, and it wasn’t an archway. It was a ruin, its walls crumbling and vine-choked, and leading up to it was a short, overgrown walkway framed by two rows of broken pillars. It was a sad, abandoned structure in the middle of a terrifying, infuriating forest.

Dizziness overtook him as they approached, and he stumbled, flickers of darkness beginning to blur the edges of his vision. He could barely hold himself upright as they passed the first set of pillars, and he didn’t know if it was relief or his body finally giving up for good, but he collapsed onto one knee after a few more steps.

 _‘Alright, mister. We’ll leave you here,’_ the green-haired Kokiri said, patting his head lightly.

_‘This is the shiny place. Your friends might be here.’_

_‘If not, come play with us, okay?’_

_‘We’ll be waiting.’_

And then they were gone and Link sank, unresisting, into the darkness. If he died here, would he have to play with the Kokiri forever, never getting any rest? As if his day couldn’t get any worse. If he woke up dead, he was going to be so pissed.

And with that last thought, Link slumped onto his side and unconsciousness took hold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

The Roundabout Way of the Woods Part III 

_In Which the Forest Torments Zelda in an Effort to Get Her to Where She Needs to Be_

Zelda was pissed. No, she was furious. Ganondorf had wandered off somewhere and now she didn’t know where he _or_ Link were. Everything was ruined. They were going to get eaten by demon children and then none of them would get their wishes.

Great.

She had given up on yelling and wandering aimlessly after about half an hour, and now she sat on a log, quietly fuming instead. The ground around her feet had been pounded to a pulp by the end of her stick, which she had been stabbing into the dirt with more and more ferocity as time wore on.

With one final, savage stab, she buried her stick in the earth and let it stand there, heaving a sigh as she reached up to rub her temples. She could feel a headache coming on; there was an ache building behind her eyes that made her want to gouge them out, so she pressed her fingers against them gently instead.

Of all the things that could have happened, they’d just _had_ to get separated. She didn’t even know how it had happened. One minute, she’d been walking along behind Ganondorf, calling out to Link, the next, she’d been alone. There had been no warning, no shift in the air, he’d just vanished. His footsteps had stopped and it was like he’d somehow evaporated.

It was a trial, sitting still and being quiet when all she wanted to do was scream and maybe whack a few trees. Tipping her head back, Zelda groaned as loudly as she dared. She already felt like she was being watched, so she didn’t want to draw any more attention to herself than necessary. The groan _was_ necessary, though.

It didn’t help.

With her jaw and fists clenched, she slithered off the log and yanked her stick from the dirt. If the forest really wanted them separate, then she doubted she’d be seeing either Link _or_ Ganondorf any time soon, so she might as well continue on with their original plan on her own. Finding whatever lay at the heart of the woods.

She was sure it was a piece of the Triforce. She couldn’t see a forest going to such lengths to protect a mask, so it was either the Triforce or something else, and either way she was determined to find it. No bullshit haunted forest was going to tell her what to do. She was here for a reason, and she wasn’t leaving till she got what she wanted.

The trees around her whispered and rattled as she set off, still sounding like voices she couldn’t quite make out. She ignored them. They could say whatever they liked, she didn’t care.

Zelda walked for a while, heading in no particular direction as she pondered the best way to reach the heart of the woods. Obviously, the woods themselves would try to stop her, but there had to be some way to get around that. She figured she had enough time and supplies to try out different ideas, at least for a little while.

And anyway, they were just trees. How hard could it be to outsmart them?

So, on she went, testing out plan one: walk in a random direction until she got somewhere. Unless she managed to walk right out of the Lost Woods, she was hoping she’d end up somewhere useful or at least interesting.

Occasionally, the trees hissed as she passed them, low-hanging branches feeling like long, brittle fingers when they caught on her clothes, and sometimes the canopy above gave a violent rustle like something was moving through it. Other than that, the journey was fairly peaceful.

At some point the air started to cool, weighed down by moisture she could feel on her tongue and in her lungs as a mist rolled in. But nightfall never changed anything notable for Zelda, so she continued on.  

And on, and on, until she eventually stopped for a quick nap. She kept her stick clutched tightly to her chest the whole time, ears straining for any unfriendly sounds. The silence was so absolute she might as well have been the only living thing in the entire forest.

When she woke, she ate quickly and moved on. As far as she could tell, she hadn’t found anything interesting. Just trees upon trees upon trees.

Not wanting to spend another day wandering, she moved on to plan two: trying to get the trees to tell her where to go. She had felt it before, when she’d touched that one trunk; they were interconnected, all of them linked by a system of magic.

They could tell her everything she needed to know.

Resting her stick against a particularly lichen-covered tree, she hesitated for a moment then pulled off her gloves, tucking them into her belt. The air was cool and fresh against her suddenly clammy palms, and she flexed her fingers a few times before gingerly reaching out to them against the tree trunk.

Without the barrier of her gloves, the connection was nothing like before. Some strange force slammed into her, her body jerking like she’d been struck. But she didn’t pull away. The tree was trying to deter her, she could feel it. The whispers she’d heard before were louder, more insistent, more like the roar of wind through the canopy or a thunderous downpour against leaves.

Colours and impressions flickered through her, flashes of green and gold, warm sunlight on leaves and the sweet, earthy scent of the forest. The faintest image of something old and crumbled and ruined flitted by, and Zelda nearly let it go before she caught it, snatched it back before the forest could whisk it away.

She could feel it, the place was important, and as she clung to it, the image grew clearer. Pressure began to build inside her, in her chest and behind her eyes, as she fought against the forest. It didn’t want her to know, didn’t want her to See, but she didn’t _care_. It _would_ show her, this thing it tried so desperately to hide.

The image came into focus so abruptly it was painful, and she reeled for a moment before the pain cleared and she could understand what she was Seeing.

A ruin, as suspected. Impossibly old and long forgotten, it sat nestled at the heart of the woods, guarded by a circle of the oldest trees. As twisted and gnarled as they were, they stood so tall it was like they pierced the sky itself, proud and bursting with life.

And below them, the ruin. Once a temple – Zelda thought, but wasn’t sure – now it was little more than a walkway lined with pillars and a broken flight of stairs that led to nowhere.

Most important was the thing the ruin housed. She still couldn’t make it out, and when she tried to it felt like her head was going to explode. The forest would not let her See.

...No, it was something else. Something far older and stronger than the forest.

As her head pounded the vision began to crumble, until all she could see was gold. Bright, brilliant gold, it consumed her and silently screamed, _‘I am not for you.’_

With a ferocious roaring in her head, Zelda collapsed backwards, recoiling from the light and the not-voice that had spoken deep within her, and she would have fallen completely had her back not bumped into another tree. It steadied her and held her upright as she leaned heavily against it, gasping for air and clutching her head in her hands as it throbbed.

Once she’d caught her breath and the pounding had lessened, she pushed herself upright shakily and flexed her fingers. That had been…interesting.

Setting her jaw, she furrowed her brow against the residual pain and reached out until her hand brushed the lichen-y trunk once more. She steeled herself and pressed her palm more firmly against the tree, letting the forest’s whispers flood through her again.

This time, however, she stayed a respectful distance from the ruins. She wasn’t going to push her luck with whatever resided there, but she _was_ going to push her luck with the trees. Sifting through their whispering as best she could, she dug her nails into the lichen and tried to find a path. She needed to get to those ruins. Not because she wanted what was inside, but because that was where she hoped to find Link and Ganondorf.

She dug down, seeking out the magic that connected the trees, and found it snaking through the earth in a million different pathways, spiralling in and in and in until-

There they were. The oldest trees. The lifeblood of the forest. She could follow the trail all the way back to them, and therefore the ruins.

A smile tugged at her lips, as the trees around her rustled in what felt like unease or possibly annoyance, and she drew her hand back.

‘Thanks,’ she said, tipping her head back to the canopy. ‘I’ll be going now.’

A couple of leaves fell on her face, and she shook them off.

Then she pulled on her gloves, grabbed her stick, and went. Every now and then she stopped next to a tree – because they weren’t exactly hard to find – to gauge the distance from and the direction to the ruins. After a while they stopped changing every time she tried to work it out, and she found herself on a beeline to the ruins. It pleased her to know the trees had given up on getting in her way, and she walked with a spring in her step, occasionally even whistling or humming.

And if that was because the forest was still deathly silent and she wanted to hear at least one voice that wasn’t a tree’s, well, said trees didn’t need to know.

It took about an hour, but finally her stick hit stone with a light _thock_ and the ground turned solid beneath her boots. She advanced, no longer avoiding roots but tripping over chunks of crumbled stone instead; when they skittered away from her the clattering was sharp and too loud, so she tried to avoid kicking them as best she could.

The air shifted as soon as she’d stepped onto the stone. The woods’ constant smell of damp earth and rotting leaves had been replaced by a mustier smell, something dry and undisturbed, and she could feel dust settling in her nose and on her tongue. It made her itch.

There was something else, as well. A kind of thrum. It wasn’t that she could hear it so much as she could feel it, deep in her bones and in her stomach, constant and low and powerful. Goose bumps prickled along her arms and she swallowed. Gold flickered on the edges of her awareness, a warning not to stray too close.

‘I know,’ she mumbled, even as she advanced up the walkway before the ruins. ‘You’re not for me.’

The thrumming didn’t stop, but she thought it might have lessened.

And then, quite suddenly, her stick bumped into something soft and fleshy that groaned when she nudged it. She frowned, tapping it a few more times to make sure it wouldn’t suddenly grab her, then crouched next to it. Setting her stick down she patted the squishy, probably human thing, her hands skimming across a scabbard and sword handle, then finding a head topped with a mess of shaggy hair.

She knocked her knuckles against their skull lightly, then sat back on her heels and waited for a response.

‘Mmph…’ They made a low, sleepy sound, and there came a rustle of fabric. ‘Zelda? What’re you…?’

She recognised the voice, slurred as it was. Link.

The relief that flooded through her at the sound of his voice took her by surprise, and was immediately followed by a wave of annoyance. She refused to get attached. The only reason she was glad he was alive was because it meant their quest would continue.

But still, the sound of a friendly voice after so long in the woods’ silence…Zelda hadn’t realised quite how much she had missed it, and just hearing Link slur her name almost made her teary. She swallowed the feeling down as quickly as she could.

‘Why are you just lying here?’ she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

‘Farore’s love, you’re actually here!’

When he suddenly grabbed one of her hands she nearly screamed, but instead she yanked herself free from his surprisingly strong, desperate grip, and stood so that she could move out of reach.

‘I…sorry,’ Link said in a small voice after a moment. ‘I just- I haven’t seen you in…gosh, how long has it been?’ He sounded bleary and confused, and Zelda shared his confusion.

‘It’s barely been a day,’ she told him, bending carefully to grab her stick. She didn’t want him clutching at her again.

‘What are you talking about? It’s been- it’s been weeks…hasn’t it?’

There was silence for a minute as Zelda mulled that over.

‘I think,’ she eventually said, ‘the forest’s been messing with your head. Or maybe our heads. It hasn’t been more than a day for me.’

‘That’s…I…’ Link trailed off, and his bewildered exhaustion brushed against Zelda’s mind. He sounded so small and afraid and alone.

She didn’t want to comfort him. Not one bit. But she still said, ‘well, we’ve found each other now. The games are over.’

He gave a little sniffle and she wondered if he was crying or if it was just the dust in the ruins. ‘So you…so you _were_ looking for me?’

‘Of course,’ Zelda replied, then continued, ‘I can’t get my wish without you.’

She felt his disappointment, the barest whisper of it, and was disgusted with herself.

‘Right.’ He chuckled weakly. ‘When you vanished from that damn shack I assumed you’d…’

‘What, left you because the demon in your hand tried to murder us?’ she finished when he petered out again.

‘…Yeah.’

‘What’s a little attempted murder between-’ she paused, weighed the words and all their meanings carefully-’Travelling…buddies?’

‘Aw, are we travelling buddies, Zelda?’ Link asked, and it wasn’t hard to tell he was smiling.

‘Where’s Ganondorf, have you seen him?’ she replied, because it was becoming much too chummy for comfort.

There was a rustle like Link had just shaken his head. ‘No. Not since…well, whenever I last saw you both. But I _did_ see some kokiri! They brought me here and were surprisingly un-terrifying. Held my hand and everything. One of them patted my head, would you believe?’

He seemed to be babbling, but Zelda didn’t stop him. She supposed they were both grateful to hear each other’s voices, especially if the forest had made Link wander around for what seemed like weeks.

Now she was really glad she’d one-upped it.

‘But-’ Link paused for breath and his tone turned more serious. ‘Where d’you think Ganondorf’s got to, then?’

‘No idea,’ Zelda replied, then lowered herself onto the floor next to him. She left a good metre of space between them. Short enough for her to jab him, long enough that he couldn’t touch her. ‘Twenty rupees says he ends up here though.’

‘Where even is here?’

‘Some old temple, I think. I’m pretty sure there’s a piece of the Triforce somewhere inside.’

‘Wait, seriously? Then let’s go get it!’

Zelda had been halfway through a nod when Link scrambled to her feet, but it shifted to a shake as she thrust out her stick to bar his path. ‘Wait. Before you do, tell me if you feel anything.’

‘Feel anything?’ he repeated. ‘Feel anything how?’

‘I…’ She paused. It was hard to explain. ‘I know it’s not mine. I don’t want it or- or it doesn’t want me. The thought of taking it…’ She shook her head. It made her stomach twist with a mix of anticipation and dread.

On one hand, there was a gnawing desire to go and look and maybe claim a piece of the Triforce for herself, because who knew what kind of power a thing like that had, but on the other she just…couldn’t stomach the thought. It sent a chill down her spine.

‘Now that you mention it, I think I know what you mean,’ Link said, and abruptly sat down again. ‘I really want it, but I also really don’t. And plus…’ He shifted. ‘This demon _really_ wants to get my hands on it so that probably means I shouldn’t go anywhere near.’

Zelda nodded, not sure what to say. She felt like anything she _did_ say would come across shallow and thoughtless.

She had Seen his life. She understood, to some degree, his terror and anger and hopelessness. But she couldn’t exactly tell _him_ that, not without telling him what else she knew.

A flight of sandstone steps swam across her mind’s eye and she pushed it away as forcefully as she could. She wouldn’t think about it. If she didn’t think about it, it wouldn’t happen.

An awkward silence fell between them, as they both sat absorbed in their own thoughts. After a little while Link rose and began to pace, and it didn’t take long for that to start annoying Zelda. Not only were his footsteps and the crunch of his boots on broken stone obnoxiously loud, but every time he walked by her his restlessness brushed against her awareness and made her tense all her muscles until she almost couldn’t bear it.

She tried to take deep breaths and shut him out, laying her stick across her lap and tapping an inaudible tune along its length. It was tempting to try and trip Link but she resisted, drumming her fingers with a little more force.

‘D’you think he’s alright?’ Link asked after a little while, his pace slowing for a moment. ‘Ganondorf, I mean.’

‘As alright as you or me,’ Zelda said, then paused as something rustled in the distance.

Link must have heard it too because he stopped moving entirely, and they both strained their ears into the quiet as they tried to identify the source.

More rustling, like bushes being crashed into and leaves being scuffed underfoot, and then footsteps. Loud and rapid and getting closer. Something big was hurtling right at them.

Zelda scrambled to her feet, hands clasped tight around her stick as she raised it into a defensive position. Beside her, there came the soft scrape of a sword being unsheathed; apparently Link was as wary as her, and she ran through a list of monsters it could be as the sounds grew nearer, nearer, _nearer_.

Panic suddenly exploded across her mind, like the whining drone of a thousand insects’ wings, and it was so unexpected and all-consuming that she staggered back a step under the onslaught. It wasn’t her own panic, but her throat still closed up and her stomach still dropped and her heart still jumped with so much force it felt like her whole body lurched with it as a stab of dull pain shot through her chest.

She had to run. Something awful was coming and she had to get away. They needed to _run!_

‘Wait- wait!’ Link let out a yelp as the footsteps thundered right up to them and abruptly cut off with the dull slam of two bodies colliding, which was quickly followed by another, heavier thud and the choking sound of something being brutally winded.

Zelda took a shuddering breath as the panic ebbed as abruptly as it had come, but she could still feel herself trembling as someone – Link – exploded into a string of gasped curses.

‘What the _fuck-_ you absolute- bastard?!’ He gave a wheezing cough. ‘You just ran straight in- straight into me! I could’ve _stabbed_ you!’

There came the sounds of a struggle, a flurry of movement and soft grunts accompanied by the sound of fists hitting what could have been flesh or some other soft, supple material.

‘I…I am truly sorry,’ a second voice replied, and Zelda sagged with relief as she recognised Ganondorf’s deep accent. ‘I did not have time to stop.’

A few more groans followed, and Zelda got the feeling they were both sitting up and recovering from the unexpected collision. She tried not to grin at the image it conjured, of Ganondorf barrelling straight into Link, but it was a struggle as Link coughed a few more times and they both caught their breath.

‘What were you even doing, hurtling around like that?’ he wheezed after a moment, and Zelda leaned on her stick as she waited for them to recover.

‘There were…stalfos,’ Ganondorf replied slowly. ‘And a demon that I am not entirely sure was real. It pursued after me.’

‘Okay, yeah, I can see that being something you’d wanna run away from.’ There came the sound of movement from Link’s direction, and he gave a long, exaggerated moan. ‘Din, I think you broke my ribs. You’re _heavy_.’

‘Again, my sincerest apologies,’ Ganondorf replied, but there was a hint of amusement in his tone that undermined its gravity. ‘Can you stand?’

Zelda backed up a little as they both clambered to their feet, and relief she felt from both of them was like a burst of sunlight against the inside of her eyelids. It made her feel all fuzzy inside so she tried her hardest to shut it out.

‘I am glad that you are both all right,’ Ganondorf said, his voice a little strained. From the run or something else Zelda wasn’t sure, and didn’t care to find out.

‘Yeah, you too,’ she agreed, with as little feeling as she could because she was annoyed that it was true. She’d barely known them a week, and, technically, Link had already tried to murder her in that time. What was she doing, feeling relieved they were alive instead of not particularly caring either way?

She jabbed her stick against the floor ferociously, and the impact that juddered through her arms made them hurt all the way through. The harsh _thock_ it made was as loudly obnoxious as Link’s footsteps had been, and she felt two pairs of eyes fall on her at the sound.

She spoke to distract them. ‘Well, we made it. Middle of the forest. Let’s go see what all the fuss was about, shall we?’

As she strode into the ruins, she didn’t wait for them to follow.


	10. Chapter 10

Power

_In Which Power is Seductive and a Dangerous Thing_

There was a steady, dull ache in Ganondorf’s legs and chest as they made their way into the ruins. His heart still pounded softly in his ears, and he could still feel the demon’s breath on the back of his neck, its claws grazing his hair.

A shudder went through him and he rolled his shoulders to rid himself of the sensation, trying to focus on what was ahead, not what had already passed. However real it had seemed in the moment, he was certain the demon’s presence had been a trick of the forest, an image drawn from his own subconscious. He had nothing to fear. It hadn’t been real.

To centre himself, he inspected this new, hidden part of the forest they’d discovered. It was hard to tell how old the ruins were, but given how overgrown and derelict they were his best guess was centuries. Most of the floor had been completely reclaimed by roots and grass, with small yellow and white flowers poking up through cracks in the stone, and the walls that still stood were almost completely hidden behind curtains of ivy and other climbing plants he didn’t recognise.

It was quiet, and still, and remarkably sunny compared to the rest of the woods. Ganondorf lingered in the patches of sunlight they walked through, letting its warmth seep into his skin. It was still colder than the desert sun, but after so long in the clammy gloom beneath the trees even this much light felt like a blessing.

As he watched a butterfly flit silently across the grass ahead of them, he became aware of a presence nearby. It wasn’t human, nor was it monstrous. In fact, it barely felt like a living thing at all, and when he looked there was no one there but Zelda and Link. The presence lingered though, a kind of pressure against his skin, a fluttering inside his skull, but also a deeper resonance with something so far within him it might have been his soul, and suddenly he knew that everything the forest had put him through had been leading to this moment.

His feet moved before his rational mind caught up as he followed the feeling, or perhaps was drawn to it. It didn’t feel like he had much say in the matter. All he knew was that he was being called, and he would not resist.

‘Ganondorf?’ One of the others called after him but he couldn’t tell which, their voice distant and muffled as he drifted away.

He passed a broken flight of steps and ducked round a precariously tilted pillar, not sure where he was going but at the same time knowing exactly where he needed to be. The further he went, the more the world fell away, his ears full of a chiming he knew, somehow, as intimately as the voices of those he held dear. It rose and fell in time with his breaths, beckoning. The sweet peals of some great, ethereal bell.

Something glowed up ahead, a soft, brilliant gold that pulsed in time with the chimes. He quickened his pace, rounded a final crumbling wall, and-

And there it was. In the middle of a long, crumbled room stood a weathered pedestal, its sides coated in moss, and above it there floated a ball of shimmering golden light. Its ringing grew deafening as soon as Ganondorf’s gaze fell upon it, and though he desperately wanted to cover his ears he found he couldn’t move. All he could do was stare, transfixed, and somehow it felt as if the light was staring back.

‘Ganondorf, where’re you…’ Link’s voice trailed off almost before he could speak, and Ganondorf heard his small gasp of awe from just behind his left shoulder.

‘What the fuck is making that noise?’ Zelda, coming to a halt on his other side, asked.

‘It’s- I think it’s a piece of the Triforce. I…I think we actually found it!’ Link’s voice was soft and amazed, full of a reverence Ganondorf shared.

‘Huh,’ Zelda said, and even she seemed impressed. Whatever she felt or saw with her gifts, Ganondorf knew she felt just the same as him and Link.

But when he stepped forward, a hand grabbed him and pulled him back.

‘What are you doing?’ Link demanded, tightening his grip as he tried to pull away. ‘You can’t just go up there and grab it.’

Ganondorf looked at him slowly, and every movement felt sluggish as he turned his attention away from the Triforce. ‘Why not?’

‘Well-’ Link gave an annoyed huff and frowned. ‘We don’t even know if it _is_ the Triforce. For all we know it could be cursed! You could...you could catch fire or explode!’

‘I am not going to explode,’ Ganondorf replied, and his voice sounded strange to his ears. He had never used such a dreamy, airy tone before in his life. It might have been embarrassing, if he’d thought to care. All he wanted was to turn around and walk right up to the pedestal, so that he might feel the golden light on his skin for even a moment.

Link tightened his grip further, and little bolts of pain shot up Ganondorf’s arm. ‘You don’t know that! What’s got into you?’

‘It calls to me,’ he said, and looked away. He didn’t feel himself pull his arm free but suddenly it was and he moved toward the pedestal. ‘I have to…’

‘For the love of the goddesses…’ Link gave a bitter little mutter and then he was in front of him, hand held level with his chest as if to halt him. ‘I’m not going to let you just go up there and grab it.’

‘You cannot stop me,’ Ganondorf said sharply, and Link set his jaw. ‘You must not.’

‘What’s the problem, Link?’ Zelda piped up from behind them. ‘Just let him get it, this ringing’s doing my head in.’

‘No!’ His voice rose and he grimaced before pulling it back under control. ‘No. Not until we know for sure. I’m not risking you getting yourself cursed, and I’m definitely not letting you touch it when you’re obviously in some kind of trance!’

Ganondorf stared at the Triforce over Link’s head. ‘You get no say in this matter. You will move, or I will move you.’

He put on his best authoritative voice, his ‘Prince Voice’ as Nabooru called it, and watched Link seriously consider obeying before he shook his head and, quicker than Ganondorf could have anticipated, threw himself forward. Hooking his arms around his waist, he sent them both crashing to the ground.

Ganondorf landed hard on his back, the air knocked from his lungs, and he reeled as Link scrambled upright to straddle him, grabbing his hands as if he had every intention of binding them. It was difficult, though, when Ganondorf’s hand were larger than his and he only had the use of one.

 ‘How _dare_ you,’ Ganondorf wheezed, struggling, and even dazed he managed to pull his hands free of Link’s grip. ‘Unhand me at once!’

‘What are you, the king?’ Link spat as Ganondorf managed to reach one of his shoulders and began to push him away. In any other situation, he might have laughed at the irony. ‘Bloody hell, why are you so strong?’

Baring his teeth, Ganondorf didn’t reply, too focused on shoving him off. He had just about succeeded when something solid struck him in the ribs, and what air he had managed to reclaim was knocked out of him all over again. He groaned and fell back, and Link gave a yelp of pain as he was hit too.

‘That’s enough!’ And there was Zelda, her voice ringing across the space, stick in hand and poised to strike again if necessary. ‘What do you think you’re doing? This is not the time _or_ the place to be fighting!’

‘Says the one constantly trying to pick fights,’ Link muttered, then squawked when Zelda jabbed at him.

‘Is somebody going to explain what just happened?’ she demanded, and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

‘This degenerate just attacked me,’ Ganondorf said as he sat up and wiped his mouth, coughing lightly.

Link spluttered indignantly. ‘ _Degenerate_? I’m trying to keep you from killing yourself, you prick.’

‘And I assure you that you need not,’ Ganondorf snapped, rising carefully to his feet. He brushed the dirt from his clothes and straightened them, a wary eye on Zelda’s stick. ‘I will be fine.’ He was sure of it, surer than he had ever been in his life.

And he was growing tired of Link getting in his way.

Zelda inhaled deeply through her nose, the pointed end of her stick an inch from Link’s throat, then she pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded to Ganondorf. ‘Go on.’

‘Are you fucking kidding me?!’ Link exploded, grabbing the stick and trying to wrest it from Zelda’s grip. She held firm, and though Ganondorf was sure she was accidentally going to stab Link in the throat he returned the nod and sidestepped his struggling companions.

‘Zelda, what are you doing?! You can’t let him- you don’t know what’ll happen!’

Ganondorf heard Zelda answer but couldn’t process the words as the Triforce’s chiming returned, drowning out all sound as every part of him vibrated in response. He felt like some divine tuning fork, at the mercy of a power he couldn’t fathom, but he wasn’t afraid.

He took a slow step forward, then another. Inched closer, closer, closer, until he stood before the pedestal and all he could see and hear was gold. Now that he was so, so close, he could see the ball of light had a source and wasn’t simply a mass of energy. At the heart of the glow, there floated an radiant triangle of molten gold, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, that spun and bobbed as if it had a will of its own.

Ganondorf reached out and hesitated, his fingers hovering in the light, a hair’s breadth from the Triforce. His skin buzzed and the light was warm, _alive_. He took a breath, then closed his fingers around that small, shining triangle.

The world exploded.

Or, it felt like it did. Ganondorf stood in the centre of his own personal storm as waves of energy spread out from the Triforce, out from him, the chimes deafening and all-consuming. He closed his eyes but could still see the golden light and for a moment it was as if it were pouring out of him, but no, it was pouring _into_ him. The Triforce’s power, seeping through his veins, through his soul, until all that was left was golden light.

He dropped to his knees and might have cried out, but it was hard to tell over the ringing in his ears. As he was engulfed, he curled in on himself to bear the storm. He didn’t know how long it lasted – moments, hours, eternities – but finally it began to settle, a constant simmer beneath his skin. There was an incessant, jabbing pain in his right hand and when he cautiously cracked one eye open, he found the symbol of the Triforce etched into his skin like a gently glowing tattoo. As he watched, the glow faded until all that remained was the faint yellow outline of three stacked triangles.

Letting out a slow, shuddering breath, Ganondorf sagged as his head began to pound and his hands shook. He felt drained and exhilarated, the Triforce’s power still simmering away, like it might come boiling out of him at any moment. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, reining it in as best he could. He had no experience with wielding magic and had no idea if he was doing it correctly, but after several long, painstaking moments he felt more in control.

A low, pained groan behind him made him jump, the power flaring within him in response. The air around him shuddered ever so slightly, but he squashed it down as he craned his head over his shoulder.

‘I hope he exploded,’ Link groaned from where he lay slung awkwardly over the low remains of a wall, as if he had been flung over it. Zelda was down too, sprawled in the long grass, expression dazed as she sat up slowly. ‘Oi, Ganondorf, are you exploded?’

‘No, I am perfectly fine,’ Ganondorf replied, though it felt like a lie. He wasn’t anywhere near fine, because he felt like he really _could_ explode, without the slightest warning, but he was whole and unharmed and strangely giddy.

‘Great,’ Link said, but didn’t sound like he meant it.

One by one, they picked themselves up and looked themselves over, and after a few minutes moved to stand in a huddle a little way from the now empty pedestal.

‘How d’you feel?’ Link asked as he massaged his back with a grimace.

‘Well,’ Ganondorf said, and was startled when he grabbed his hand and raised it to eye height, squinting suspiciously at the marking that had appeared on the back.

‘Never seen anything like it,’ he muttered after a long moment, not relinquishing his grip. He pulled Ganondorf’s hand closer, prodding the mark gently and then with more force.

Ganondorf yanked his hand free with a small noise of protest, frowning at him. ‘Do you mind?’

‘No, no I don’t.’ Link glared at him for a moment, then grumbled, ‘I’m glad you’re not dead. And you don’t seem to be cursed, so.’

‘I told you I would be fine.’ He was unable to stop a little smugness from entering his voice as he flexed his fingers and stared at his new, magical tattoo.

‘So, do you feel any different?’ Zelda said after several seconds of silence, carefully adjusting the silk over her eyes.

‘I feel…’ Ganondorf paused, a list of words running through his head. Unstable? Powerful? Excited? ‘A little different, yes. This Triforce is unfamiliar. And powerful.’

Zelda nodded a little. ‘Interesting. And you’re definitely not going to explode?’

‘I do not believe so, no,’ he said with the slightest hint of a laugh. ‘We will have our wishes yet.’

‘Excellent,’ Zelda replied, as Link frowned at both of them. She clapped her hands together. ‘Right. Well. It’s been a long few days so I say we set up camp and relax for a bit before trying our luck with the Lost Woods again.’

‘Oh, Farore,’ Link groaned, a pained expression appearing on his face. ‘That’s a thing we’re going to have to do, isn’t it?’

‘Yep,’ Zelda replied, then paused. ‘Have either of you seen my stick? I dropped it when we got blown away.’

It didn’t take long to find, and then they set up camp in surprisingly companionable silence. As the other two slumped in the grass, Ganondorf paced slowly round and round their camp, full of restless energy as the Triforce continued to sing just beneath his skin. He wanted to experiment with it, but he was afraid of blowing himself, or someone else, up in the process. It felt so volatile, and he had no idea what it could do.

He stopped pacing and crossed back to the as of yet unlit campfire, folding himself onto the ground opposite Link. ‘Will you tell me,’ he began, as Link looked at him in something like surprise, ‘what you know of the Triforce? You said there were legends about it – what do they say?’

‘You couldn’t’ve asked me that _before_ you took a bit of it?’ Link grumbled, but his voice was dry and his eyes lit up at the request as he sat up eagerly.

Ganondorf, meanwhile, sat back and settled in for an afternoon of stories. He would learn as much as he could about this “goddess-given” power before he tried to wield it in any capacity.

Most of the legends Link recounted told Ganondorf little beyond what he already knew – that the Triforce had been created by Hyrule’s goddesses and gave its wielder unimaginable power – but Link had a way with words that made the afternoon enjoyable nonetheless. He was clearly well-versed in the art of storytelling, and had a seemingly bottomless end of tales to tell.

As night fell they lit the fire and huddled around it. Link once again handed over his weapons and asked to be tied up, to a crooked pillar this time, and Ganondorf begrudgingly obliged when it became clear he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. All the same, he and, to everyone’s surprise, Zelda both positioned themselves closer to Link than they had before.  

The night passed quietly, calm and undisturbed, until Ganondorf found himself being woken by an awful, inhuman shrieking.

He started awake, his heart lurching painfully in his chest as it sped up, and as it pounded in his ears he jerked upright to find the source of the noise, which subsided briefly only to pick up again from a different direction.

‘Whasgoinon?’ Link’s voice came from nearby, slurred with sleep, as Ganondorf’s eyes locked onto a figure perched on one of the nearby crumbling walls.

It was small, child-sized, and wore a strange, wide-brimmed hat, a brown tunic, ragged green trousers, and small boots with pointed toes. It held in its gloved hands a roughly hewn flute; the source of the horrible noise.

Ganondorf locked eyes with it – an uncomfortable sensation because the thing’s eyes were little more than two glowing orange pinpricks in the shadow its hat cast – and watched as, with slow, deliberate movements, it lifted its flute to its mouth and blew. Hard.

Recoiling from the deafening, grating screech that emerged, Ganondorf sprang to his feet as the creature fell about laughing, the sound high and gleeful.

‘What the fuck is that noise?’ Zelda demanded from where she, too, had been rudely awoken, and Ganondorf turned towards her.

To see a trio of those things bouncing around atop broken pillars, each with their own flute clenched in their hands.

‘There are creatures here,’ Ganondorf said, spinning as he tried to keep his eyes on all of said creatures at once. ‘I do not know what they are.’

‘They’re about to get stabbed is what they are,’ Zelda growled, pushing herself to her feet with her stick as her face settled into a fierce glower.

The beings all laughed at this, one of them tapping Zelda on the head with its flute as it bounced past. She whirled and lashed out with her stick, but all she hit was empty air.

_‘Took the shiny, didn’t they?’_

_‘Gonna be so mad, they are.’_

_‘Silly grownups, taking what isn’t theirs!’_

_‘They’ll get their eyes scratched out, for sure.’_

Voices rose around them, high and sharp and filled with childish amusement, harsher than the Kokiri’s. Less like the rustle of leaves and more like the snap of twigs, the crunch of gravel underfoot.

One of them, whose face was covered by a small, horned skull, skipped to a halt not far from Ganondorf, who regarded it warily. It twirled its flute through its fingers and lifted it to its mouth, then paused. _‘What’re you looking at, mister?’_

‘I…’ Ganondorf didn’t know what to say. The creatures bewildered him, and he didn’t know whether to be afraid or annoyed at their presence.

_‘This one took it,’_ a voice said at his side, and when he looked another one of the creatures was there, inches away from grabbing his hand. It snatched its hands back when it caught him looking then bounded away.

_‘Shouldn’t’ve done that.’_

_‘They’re gonna be so mad.’_

‘What are you talking about?’ Zelda had her staff clenched tightly in her hands and her mouth was drawn down at the corners, but she looked less like she was about to stab anything that got too close. ‘Who is?’

_‘Who is!’_ Several voices crowed as laughter erupted from all directions. _‘What a silly question!’_

_‘The Kokiri, of course,’_ the one wearing the skull said, its eyes glowing behind its mask.

‘Uh, guys?’ Ganondorf turned towards Link, who sat straining against the rope binding him. ‘Can you let me out in case we need to fight?’

_‘What’s he doing all tied up?’_

_‘Grownups are so weird.’_

‘Piss off,’ Link said to nobody in particular as Ganondorf untied him, glancing over his shoulder warily every few seconds. He didn’t trust these interlopers not to suddenly launch an attack of some kind.

As Link rose to his feet and rolled his shoulders, the group of creatures formed a huddle nearby, whispering amongst themselves. Zelda drifted over to stand next to Ganondorf, still scowling in their general direction.

‘So, what are we going to do about this?’ she asked in a low voice after a moment, to which Link shrugged.

‘Leave as soon as possible?’

‘And go back into the woods that probably want to kill us and are filled with apparently angry demon children?’ Zelda shook her head. ‘No thanks.’

‘Perhaps we should try to figure out why they are here,’ Ganondorf suggested, as the creatures continued to mutter to one another.

Link frowned at the huddle of spiky hats. ‘I think they’re skull kids. They’re kind of like the Kokiri, but they’re supposed to be more secretive? And folklore can’t decide whether they lead you astray or lead you where you want to go.’

‘Let’s hope it’s the latter,’ Zelda said flatly, and at that moment the skull kids disbanded, the one with the horned mask bounding up to Ganondorf again. It seemed to be the leader of the group.

_‘Want to play with us?’_ it asked, bouncing lightly on its toes.

‘No,’ Zelda said.

_‘Wasn’t asking you,’_ the skull kid replied, which made her scowl even more pronounced. _‘How about it, mister? We’ll lead you outta the forest, if you can find us.’_

_‘Better be quick, though,’_ one of the others added, _‘or the Kokiri’ll scratch your eyes out!’_

The leader gave a solemn nod. _‘They’re not happy you took the shiny.’_

Ganondorf’s gaze dropped to his right hand, where the mark of the Triforce still lay, seeming to glow ever so slightly in the bright morning sunshine.

‘You say you will lead us from these woods?’ he asked, looking at the head skull kid who nodded vigorously.

_‘Sure! If you can find us.’_

‘Find you?’ Ganondorf repeated, but it was too late. The skull kids all leapt up into the canopy and disappeared with a shower of leaves, and the ruins grew quiet and still once more.

‘Uh...’ Link said, and Ganondorf couldn’t agree more.

‘What do they mean ‘find them’?’ Zelda asked as she plucked a leaf from her hair. ‘Are you telling me they want us to play hide-and-seek with them?’

Link shrugged. ‘Who knows.’ He gathered his rope and weapons absently, frowning up at the canopy. ‘But I guess we should decide if we’re going to believe them about the Kokiri or not.’

‘I’d rather believe we’re about to be eviscerated by demon children than not,’ Zelda replied, stomping over to her sleeping space so that she could collect up her bag. She swung it over a shoulder with obvious irritation. ‘Better safe than sorry.’

‘I guess,’ Link said, and sighed.

‘But how do they expect us to play – how did you call it? ‘Hide and seek’? – with them in a forest as large as this?’ Ganondorf asked. He was fairly sure he knew what the game was, if he was translating it correctly. Young Gerudo played a similar game; he had played it himself, in the halls of the palace.

Zelda gave a frustrated shrug and sighed harshly. ‘Who even knows.’

As her words fell to silence a new sound emerged, small and distant; a flute. No longer was it a harsh, discordant screech. No, now it was a tune, strange and high and unlike anything Ganondorf had ever heard. All his hairs lifted in response, a shiver passing through him.

‘D’you hear that?’ Link asked after a moment, and when Zelda shot him a disdainful expression he pouted. ‘Think it’s the skull kids?’

She jabbed her stick into the earth. ‘Most likely.’

‘Are we…supposed to follow?’ Ganondorf pondered, tilting his head as he listened to the flute.

All at once he realised a second had begun to play, in harmony with the first, the melodies weaving together to produce something eerie and almost mournful. This new flute, Ganondorf noticed, was louder. Nearer.

And then there was a rustle of leaves and a skull kid popped out of the canopy, the flutes dying as it did. It appeared to be hanging upside down from a branch, the skull mask clasped in one hand. Somehow its hat hadn’t fallen off, but Ganondorf could see a little of the face underneath for the first time. Bright, round orange eyes and a small pointed beak for a mouth. He wondered vaguely how it played its flute.

_‘What’re you just standing around for?’_ the skull kid asked, as it began to swing back and forth. _‘If you don’t play, you’ll be dead.’_

‘Is that a threat?’ Zelda demanded, and it giggled.

_‘Nope, it’s a truth!’_ It laughed again, high and bright. _‘The Kokiri are coming and they’re not happy. Come find us or get eaten!’_

Then it vanished back into the canopy.

Zelda let out a long groan, sagging where she stood. ‘Ugh. _Kids_.’

‘Guess we have to…follow the flutes?’ Link said, as the music started up again. It was closer now.

‘Then follow them we shall,’ Ganondorf replied, turning towards the sound resolutely. The Triforce thrummed in his veins, and he knew he wouldn’t give its power up for anything. The Kokiri could try all they liked, but they would not get it back.

‘Fine, _fine_.’ Zelda relented as Link nodded, face set with determination, and they set off in search of the skull kids’ flutes.

As it turned out, the task was _not_ as simple as it first appeared. Whenever they drew close to what seemed to be the source of one of the flutes there would be a giggle and a rustle and the music would halt, only to start up again in a completely different direction, far away once more. All the while the skull kids’ warnings weighed on Ganondorf, and no doubt his companions as well, and their search was pursued by a heavy sense of foreboding and a creeping dread.

How long before the Kokiri found them, if the skull kids had spoken true? How long did they have to escape? Until they were swarmed?

The answers were unclear, and time moved strangely in the woods. There was no way to tell if the trees wanted them gone or wanted to keep them there until Ganondorf relinquished the Triforce.

But he had already decided he would not, no matter what. He thought, once or twice, that if it came to it he would sacrifice his two companions, so that he might not be parted from his Triforce piece, but he tried to quell the cruel impulse. If they were caught, he would find a way to use its power to protect them all and make sure they escaped. He wouldn’t leave them to a grisly fate at the hands of the Kokiri, while he escaped alone.

It seemed as though hours passed, as they wandered this way and that in the damp gloom of the woods, and they had no way of knowing how long the trial would last, or if they even _were_ being led from the forest. But of the two factions of child spirits, Ganondorf would rather trust the ones who at the very least _seemed_ to want to help.

After an indeterminable amount of time had passed, Zelda halted abruptly. She seemed to have a knack for telling which direction the flutes emanated from, perhaps because of her covered eyes, so when she stopped Ganondorf’s heart sank. Had they lost the trail?

‘Do you hear that?’ she asked, turning to look back towards Ganondorf, who brought up the rear of their small procession. They stood on the edge of a dense patch of brambles he wasn’t looking forward to hacking through, but he thought he could see a pair of pointed boots dangling from a branch across the thicket.

‘Hear what? The fucking flutes?’ Link replied as he gave the brambles a tentative smack with his sword. They rustled and rebounded, and he took a hasty step back.

‘No, the rustling.’ Zelda lifted her free hand to an ear, her brows drawing together in a frown. ‘There’s no wind, so what is it? Is it getting louder? I can’t tell over these _damn flutes_!’ She raised her voice pointedly at the last part, and somewhere nearby someone giggled in reply.

‘We cannot stop,’ Ganondorf said, drawing his own sword as he approached the brambles. ‘We may lose the music.’

‘Yeah. Okay.’ Zelda faced forward again and they began hacking their way through the thicket.

As they reached the halfway mark the music screeched to a halt, then picked up away to their right. They followed, but now that Zelda had mentioned it Ganondorf thought he could hear a rustling too. It was faint, and it _did_ sound like wind in some far-off part of the woods, and, like Zelda, he couldn’t tell if it was getting closer.

They pressed on, until she suddenly grabbed Link and then, seeming to realise what she had done, shoved him ahead of her. He yelped and stumbled, and for a moment they were all surprised. Zelda had made it very clear she would tolerate little to no physical contact, so for her to grab Link…

‘What the-?’ he began, but Ganondorf cut him off.

‘What is wrong?’ he asked, moving to walk beside her.

‘That rustling’s definitely getting closer,’ she replied, prodding Link in the back with her stick. ‘Speed up. I think it’s the Kokiri.’

Dread curled cold in Ganondorf’s stomach, and he glanced over his shoulder instinctively. The trees behind them were still and quiet, but there was no guarantee they would remain so. He had only caught glimpses of the Kokiri before, but he remembered the long, clawed fingers and inhuman speed with which they had moved.

‘Yeah, okay,’ Link said, sounding a little nauseated, and broke into a light jog.

Ganondorf and Zelda followed, and he resisted the urge to look back again. It would slow him down and only panic him.

It was like running from the demon all over again, except he had no idea when his pursuers would show themselves this time. His right hand prickled; when he glanced at it the dull yellow had begun to shine, the top triangle now full where before it had been an outline. As his heart began to race the power began to sing beneath his skin, begging to be let out and used, and sparks of gold flickered in the corners of his vision. He tried to swallow it down but it was stronger than him, stronger than everything. He could only keep it contained for so long.

He continued on, even as he felt like he was burning from the inside out, as the flutes rose and fell around them and the ominous rustling grew ever nearer.

Then the screeching began, and Ganondorf couldn’t help but look back. He nearly stopped dead out of instinctive, frigid terror.

The trees were full of Kokiri. Their faces might once have been childlike, but now they were warped into something near-demonic, all dark eyes and needle teeth and burning, searing hatred. As he turned away they were advancing, flitting through the canopy, gaining on him and his companions. Tiny voices, twisted by fury, cried out all around them.

_‘Give it back!’_

_‘It’s not yours!’_

_‘Thief!’_

_‘We’ll scratch your eyes out!’_

 ‘Shit!’ Link yelped, and then, with no fear of the consequences, grabbed Zelda’s hand and broke into a sprint. ‘Run!’

They ran. It grew hard to hear the skull kids’ flutes over the cacophony the Kokiri raised, but they strained their ears and followed, careening between the trees with no care for roots or thorns or low-hanging branches.

On and on they ran, until Ganondorf could see movement in the trees above them. Until there was a demonic screech and something light and warm dropped onto his back.

He staggered and, on instinct more than anything else, reached up to grab the spitting, snarling Kokiri and dragged it off, flinging it away from him. Claws raked down his arms and across his hands but it found no hold and went flying.

‘Keep going!’ Ganondorf ordered as Link slowed, looking back, and pain prickled in his arms where the claws had caught him. He ignored it and drew his sword and ran. Heart in mouth he ran, as his legs burned and his head pounded and his lungs screamed for air.

A Kokiri dropped into his path and he swung at it, haphazardly, more to drive back than to injure because they were _children_. Awful, demonic children, but children nonetheless, and the thought of harming them made his stomach churn. Still, his blade connected and the Kokiri screamed, backing up as Ganondorf charged on, and he ignored the guilt that bit into him. Ignored the gleeful bloodlust that raised its head. Ignored the golden tide rising within him.  

Link was still ahead, guiding Zelda, unarmed because the one hand he could use was in hers, but Ganondorf could see his right hand flexing, no doubt itching to maim and kill. Even as he watched said hand drew Link’s sword and he yelled something in an angry, frightened voice but there was nothing he could do.

They ran on.

Some hundred metres later and another weight dropped squarely onto Ganondorf’s back, but this one was quickly followed by another as small hands latched onto his ankles, claws digging into his skin through his clothes. He stumbled, lost his balance, fell. He hit the ground hard, and before he had time to react, to even try to rise, he was completely swarmed.

Weight fell across every limb and the screaming rose to unbearable levels, words unintelligible from the sheer number of voices, and Ganondorf cried out as claws and fangs dug into his flesh. They going to eat him alive. He bucked and twisted and fought, but they wouldn’t shift.

The golden tide shifted within him, so close to breaking free, but he couldn’t let it loose. He didn’t know what would happen and he couldn’t afford collateral damage. He wouldn’t risk Link and Zelda’s safety for his own. He clung to it, held it in, until he feared he might combust.

‘Get _off_ him!’ A voice – Link – yelled, and Ganondorf felt the weight of several Kokiri lift off of him.

He kicked and struggled, managed to get up onto all fours as more of them fell away with cries of pain. Throwing out a hand he scrabbled desperately for his sword, which had been flung away as he was swarmed, and his fingers met the hilt with the familiar warm tingle of magic. He grasped it and clambered to his feet, watching as Link cut through the horde of Kokiri with a brutal grace.

His eyes were wild and scared, but a smirk played on his lips, his sword grasped firmly in his right hand. There was blood on his face, on his clothes. Ganondorf couldn’t tell if it was his or the Kokiri’s.

‘Link, we must go,’ he said, in as authoritative a tone as he could muster, breathless and pained as he was, and when Link glanced at him and advanced he barely managed to lift his sword in time to block the blow from Link’s own.

Not sure what else to do, as he stared into Link’s terrified eyes and his cruel smirk, he rocked back and kicked him hard in the stomach. When he reeled, Ganondorf disarmed him with quick, practised movements.

‘Piece of shit,’ Link gasped in a voice that was definitely not his own, but Ganondorf ignored him as he scooped up his sword and turned to run once more.

Zelda was trapped fifty metres in front, her staff a blur of movement as she whipped it to and fro, and while her strikes weren’t accurate their force and ferocity seemed to be enough to keep the Kokiri at bay. It helped that Ganondorf was their main focus. He moved towards her and, with a sword in either hand, slashed a path through their attackers. There was no time to feel more than flickers of guilt.

‘Keep going, Zelda,’ he commanded as he glanced over his shoulder at Link, who had his right shoulder in a tight grip, his face a stony mask as he dodged Kokiri and advanced. He saw Ganondorf looking and nodded with a grimace, and when he held out his left hand Ganondorf offered him his sword. Then, without sparing another moment, he took Zelda’s hand and they ran.

Behind them, the Kokiri began to regroup, but up ahead Ganondorf thought he saw sunlight and then there it was, the edge of the forest. A mere hundred metres away, the trees abruptly fell away to a sunny green expanse of fields and he could almost taste freedom as he forced himself faster, faster, faster, Zelda’s hand gripping his so tightly he could feel the bones grinding together.

They were close, so close, they were almost there. Almost, _almost…_

And they were free. Bursting out into the sunlight, the bright blue sky near-blinding in its intensity after the forest’s murk, the ground solid and level, the air sweet and fresh and warm.

Choking on ragged gasps Ganondorf staggered to a halt, a good distance from the treeline, dropping Zelda’s hand and his sword in favour of leaning on his knees to catch his breath. A metallic taste coated his tongue and his throat ached, sharp pain shooting through him with every breath. As his head pounded and the world swam he thought for a moment he might throw up, but he swallowed hard and tried to calm his breathing.

As the adrenaline began to fade, so too did the golden tide within him, settling down to a gentle burn once more. He’d maintained his control, he hadn’t been overwhelmed.

Somebody groaned behind him and there came the heavy thump of a body collapsing, and when he turned back, wiping sweat from his forehead as it stung in his eyes, he saw Link sprawled in the grass, chest heaving, face scrunched up with pain or exertion. Zelda stood a little way away, trying her best to look composed, but she was just as exhausted and flushed and sweaty as Link or Ganondorf.

Beyond them, the treeline was empty and still. Not a single Kokiri to be seen. Ganondorf wondered where they had gone – perhaps they couldn’t leave the woods.

As he watched, though, a small figure appeared on one of the wider branches at the edge of the trees, wide hat askew and skull mask firmly in place. When it saw Ganondorf watching, it raised a hand and waved energetically.

_‘That was fun!’_ it called, bouncing on its chosen branch until the wood creaked and threatened to snap. _‘Feel free to come back any time!’_

Zelda gave a long, pointed groan, and Ganondorf looked on in silence as the skull kid waved and vanished back into the forest.

They were free.

They had done it. They had survived.

‘Oh, shit.’ Link sat up suddenly and turned to Ganondorf with a look of panic on his face. ‘We forgot about the mask.’

 


	11. Chapter 11

Healing Waters

_In Which Zelda Finds Herself in Quite the Pickle_

‘Screw the mask,’ was Zelda’s immediate response. She rubbed her hands together and flexed her fingers, the warmth of Ganondorf’s hand lingering in her skin, even through her gloves. ‘I’m not going back in there; the Happy Mask Salesman can go fuck himself.’

‘Yeah, but- but what if it’s in there and we missed it and he never tells us where to assemble the Triforce?’

‘We’ll _make_ him tell us,’ she replied sharply, because she was exhausted and so _not_ up to dealing with a panicking Link. ‘One way or another.’

‘We can only hope that it was not,’ Ganondorf interjected, voice and presence as steady as ever despite him taking the brunt of the Kokiri’s wrath. ‘We shall search the other locations given to us, and if we do not find it we can return here. Perhaps by that point we will have all three pieces of the Triforce and be able to use their power to keep the Kokiri at bay.’

They all paused to think about the suggestion, and Zelda thought it sounded like a pretty decent plan. If it meant she didn’t have to set foot in those damn woods again for weeks or months then she was all in.

Link couldn’t seem to find any fault in Ganondorf’s proposition either, because he stayed silent and a moment later lay back down with a thump and groan.

Of the three of them, Zelda was pretty sure she had come off best in the skirmish with the Kokiri. The other two reeked of blood, and their various aches and pains twinged at the corners of her mind as they sat and recovered. She didn’t want to think about the cold malice that had consumed Link for a minute or so back in the woods, and he seemed to share the sentiment if his restlessness as soon as he’d caught his breath was anything to go by.

He clearly needed a distraction, as he went from making daisy chains to cleaning his sword to rolling around in the grass complaining in the space of about five minutes.

Zelda couldn’t blame him. The Lost Woods had been an absolute nightmare for all of them, in their own ways.

‘How are you two doing?’ she asked eventually, as her heart finally stopped lurching every time something rustled in the treeline. The Kokiri had given up. They wouldn’t follow them out into the fields.

‘I ache,’ Link moaned with exaggerated patheticness, and Zelda rolled her eyes. ‘Those little bastards bit me.’

‘Yes, their teeth are quite painful,’ Ganondorf agreed as he hauled himself to his feet. ‘But I am fine to walk; we should be moving on.’

‘That’s just what I was going to say,’ Zelda replied, also standing then leaning on her stick. More than once she’d been worried she would lose it, between fleeing the Kokiri and being pulled along by Link and Ganondorf, but somehow, she’d managed to keep a hold of it. ‘If you’re both okay, we might as well go.’

Link heaved a sigh. ‘‘Ugh, fine. You guys are machines; don’t you want a break at all?’

‘We have just had one,’ Ganondorf replied, and he tutted. ‘But we do not have to go, if you’re not feeling ready.’

‘No, no,’ Link said, and stood. ‘It’s fine. We’ll sleep when we’re dead, right?’

‘Exactly,’ Zelda said, around the awful sinking sensation in her stomach at his words. _Don’t think about it_ , she told herself. ‘Let’s go.’

Link grumbled some more, but soon enough they were on their way, following the sun in a vaguely easterly direction. According to the others, they had emerged from the woods onto a seemingly endless expanse of gentle rolling hills, with no civilisation in sight. Zelda was just glad to be able to feel the sun on her face again, and to breathe fresh air not weighed down with the clammy atmosphere that had permeated the Lost Woods.

And there was birdsong again, finally, and occasionally the sound of crickets or grasshoppers, Zelda couldn’t tell which. She had been sick of the fields before entering the woods, and now she was sick of the woods. Funny how things worked out.

They had been walking for nearly an hour when things started to go wrong. Link gave a sudden breathless cough and a faint little ‘whoa’, and it occurred to Zelda that both his and Ganondorf’s breathing was much more laborious than it should have been after an hour of gentle strolling.

‘Is something wrong, Link?’ she asked, and frowned, swallowing the sudden panic clogging her throat. She reminded herself that they were surrounded by fields, so there couldn’t be any sandstone steps for miles. There was no reason to worry, Link was going to be fine.

But worry she did, especially when it took him a long time to answer.

‘I feel...I feel kind of woozy, actually.’ His footsteps slowed, then stopped. ‘Could we stop for a second?’

‘Sure.’

Zelda barely got the word out before he sat down with a heavy thud. She jumped when he yelped in pain.

‘Ah-! _Din_ _!_ ’

‘What is wrong?’ Ganondorf asked, moving toward him as he hissed, exhaling a sharp, pained breath between his teeth. From what Zelda could tell he’d knelt at Link’s side.

‘Cramp in my- ow! Cramp in _both_ my legs, _goddesses_.’ Link growled under his breath softly, and she flexed her fingers as his muted frustration bit at her. ‘I don’t think- ow- I’ll be able to- ow- walk for a bit- _ow! Fuck!’_

Not sure what to do, Zelda just hovered nearby awkwardly as he cussed and groaned and Ganondorf checked him over.

‘Your temperature is too high,’ he said, his assessment apparently complete. ‘And you seem have shortness of breath, as well as cramping muscles. Something is definitely not-’ He broke off with a noise of pain of his own, small and controlled, but unmistakable nonetheless.

‘What’s going on?’ Zelda asked, and drifted closer even as their discomfort needled its way into her brain and made her want to go very far away from both of them.

‘I believe,’ Ganondorf said slowly, and there was a faint flapping sound like he was waving a hand around, ‘the Kokiri may be venomous. Link and I both experience muscle spasms, as well as shortness of breath, and the only common thing is that we have both been bitten, while you have not, Zelda.’

‘Is it serious?’ Link asked, and his voice was small and scared. ‘Like, deadly?’

‘I don’t know. There is no way _to_ know.’

‘ _Great_ ,’ Zelda said, and the word came out harsh and accusatory even though she didn’t want it to. She wasn’t angry at either of them, but they were stuck in the middle of nowhere and both of them had been poisoned and there was no way to know if it was going to kill them.

No, there was a way. She just really, really didn’t want to use it.

She tried to think of alternatives, thinking as hard as she could, and then something pinged in her awareness, distant but undeniably there. Magic, she thought, old and mischievous and beckoning.

A Fairy Fountain.

She rubbed her hands together and set her jaw. ‘All right. Ganondorf, can you still walk?’

‘Yes.’

‘Okay. You’re going to carry Link as far as you can, and we’re going to try and find help before neither of you can walk or you both pass out.’ She stopped there, but the unspoken ‘or until you both die’ still hung between them, a cold, uncertain weight.

‘Very well,’ Ganondorf said, and she waited as he stood and slung Link over a shoulder.

Taking Link’s bag and sword, she arranged them as comfortably across her back as she could. The added weight made her shoulders ache, and she knew the straps would leave bruises, but it was necessary.

‘Your shoulder’s so _bony_ ,’ Link complained as they started walking again, and was ignored.

Zelda took the lead and directed them, trying her best to make it seem like she had picked a random direction, headed for the glow of magic that was nestled somewhere to their east. She couldn’t tell how far, and even though she knew they both knew, she didn’t want to draw Link or Ganondorf’s attention to her ‘gifts’ by telling them she could sense something old and magical out among the fields.

They’d been going for about half an hour when unconsciousness claimed Link, and she and Ganondorf knew it wouldn’t be long until he followed. They upped their pace as best they could, but soon enough his legs stopped cooperating, pitching both him and Link onto the ground.

‘I cannot…’ Ganondorf panted, as Zelda knelt in front of him and checked Link’s pulse.

Too fast, but still going strong.

‘I know. It’s okay.’ She paused, scrunching up her forehead as she sought out the magic she had been desperately chasing. It was closer, definitely, a constant flickering pulse close by, but not quite close enough. ‘It’s going to be okay.’

Ganondorf didn’t seem to be listening, though, and she could feel him fading, his grip on consciousness slipping. How he had kept going for so long she didn’t know, but she was thoroughly impressed.

A flare of gold within her mind made her cringe away, as the Triforce’s power flooded over and around and through her, almost throwing her backwards. The same ringing she’d heard back in the ruins filled the air and she heard, somewhere underneath it, Ganondorf groan softly.

‘No,’ he mumbled. ‘ _No_.’

The power flickered, wavered, then grew again and Zelda scrambled to her feet, backing up hastily. She didn’t think Ganondorf would hurt her, but she didn’t think he had control right then. It was trying to sustain him, the Triforce, lashing out at anything too close, and Zelda was pretty sure that no matter how little of a threat she tried to be, she’d be targeted anyway.

So, she didn’t get too close, as waves of energy rippled out from Ganondorf, her mind full of that golden ringing until she could practically taste it – it wasn’t so dissimilar to the taste of blood. Grasping the sharpened end of her stick she swung and, as carefully and gently as she could afford to, slammed the blunt end into Ganondorf’s temple.

The force jarred her arms and shook her to her core, and she heard him slump to the side as the Triforce’s building power cut out so suddenly it was like it had never been there in the first place. Zelda stood alone in the ensuing silence, stomach churning, arms aching, mouth dry.

She set her stick down gently, then bent over and felt for Ganondorf’s pulse. It wasn’t like she’d been swinging to kill, but head injuries were fickle things. It was still there, though, racing under her fingers, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she realised how screwed she was. Sat in the middle of a field with two unconscious bodies that she was going to have to somehow _drag_ to the Fairy Fountain. And because she couldn’t move them at the same time, she’d have to leave one of them lying out in the open, completely exposed and vulnerable. She hadn’t heard any monsters in their trek through the fields, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there, or wouldn’t show up.

But she didn’t have time to dither, because they were both struggling to breathe and she still didn’t know if they were actually in danger of dying or not.

With a low growl of frustration, Zelda tugged one of her gloves off and located Link’s face, his harsh breaths gusting warm against her skin. She took a deep breath of her own, steadied herself, and gently touched his clammy forehead. She needed to know how urgent this was, and if she Saw him on those steps again she’d know he wasn’t going to die here, and by extension neither was Ganondorf.

The future was malleable, though, always changing with every decision they made, and she had no guarantee she wouldn’t see him succumb to Kokiri venom in the middle of nowhere.

So, she furrowed her brow and touched his forehead, concentrating as she was swept up by the current of his life once more and she _Saw_ him.

His past flickered by, hazy and familiar, images and impressions she recognised and tried to ignore as she pushed further, further, all the way to the end.

The village, Ordon. Ruins on the edge of Faron Woods, full of whispers and cobwebs. A sealed curse, a dead best friend killed with his own two hands, pain and blood and screaming and a severed hand reattached. Cold fear and numb hopelessness and determination, determination to never let his fate fall upon another person as he travelled, wandered, destroyed whatever cursed objects he came across and helped those afflicted as best as he could.

Beneath it all, always, those blood red markings with a life of their own, slowly consuming him, and an old, malicious amusement Zelda shied away from instinctively. But Link couldn’t shy away, and she Saw his strength and felt so guilty for how she had treated him, how she _still_ treated him.

Finally, the end bled into the forefront of her mind. Death, cold and absolute. It was as familiar as his life had been. A flight of broken sandstone steps, choked with creeping plants, and a body slumped across them like a puppet with its strings cut, blue eyes empty, blonde hair bloody, the demon’s markings crawling up the still-warm throat-

Zelda pulled away, feeling like she had been doused in freezing water as she broke the connection. She gasped and spluttered for a moment, shaking, and brushed her fingers gently down Link’s feverishly warm cheek. They weren’t going to die, not yet.

It should have reassured her, but all she felt like doing was crying.

She didn’t have the time, though, so she stood and tried to figure out how she was going to get Link and Ganondorf to the Fairy Fountain. She couldn’t stomach the idea of leaving either one alone and helpless while she dragged the other to safety, and she flexed her fingers against the growing frustration.

There came a sudden chiming nearby, and a bright little pulse of magic caught Zelda’s attention. She turned towards it just in time to feel soft, paper-thin wings brush her face and a small, round body bump against her cheek. Magic tingled against her skin, and she pulled away instinctively, hand halfway to swatting the thing before she realised what it was.

A fairy. There was a fairy bobbing around her head, chiming at her and occasionally bumping into her face again.

‘Are you…here to help?’ she asked, holding out a hand for it to land on, but the chime she got in return could have meant anything. ‘If you could lead me to your fountain, that would be great,’ she continued anyway, hoping it understood.

It sang again, and she turned away to strap her stick across her back and hook her arms under Ganondorf’s armpits. If she had the aid of fairies, then she was going to drag the heavier of her two companions however far to the fountain first.

And Din, if Ganondorf wasn’t heavy. She’d known he was tall, and strong, but trying to drag him in any capacity was a trial and a half. He was solid muscle, as far as she could tell, and it took minutes, at most, for her arms and neck and back to start screaming at her as she shuffled, bent almost double under his weight, across the field. Sweat beaded on her forehead and prickled between her shoulder blades, her breath coming in short gasps that mingled with Ganondorf’s own laboured breaths.

The fairy kept reappearing by her ear, and she followed its tinkling voice, refusing to stop and catch her breath because if she stopped she knew she wouldn’t be able to start again.

After what felt like an eternity, Zelda felt the soft cushion of grass beneath her feet turn to rock, and the fairy’s chiming grew distant and echoing. The air shifted and she knew she stood at the entrance of a cave; she could feel the empty, enclosed space around her, could smell the sweet scent of flowers and a Fairy Fountain’s water.

‘Thank you,’ she gasped in the fairy’s general direction, laying Ganondorf down gently and straightening her aching back. Shrugging off her cloak, she folded it and laid it on Ganondorf’s chest, nestling her stick against his side, and then she waited for the throbbing to lessen somewhat before she started back for Link. Her arms and legs trembled as she walked, the sweat drying on her skin.

Again, the fairy guided her, and when she reached Link she found him covered in fairies, all chiming in harmony with one another. They floated aside when she reached for him, and while he was significantly lighter than Ganondorf he put no less strain on her already exhausted body. But she persevered, one laboured step at a time, and finally they both lay at the Fairy Fountain’s entrance, sweaty and grass-stained but alive.

Zelda considered lying down with them as she caught her breath, but she had one more thing to do before she could rest.

Retrieving her stick into and grasping it tightly, she made her way slowly into the cave the fountain nestled in, finding herself picking her way down a sharp, rocky incline that abruptly flattened out after about twenty metres as blue light filled her awareness. The soft _plink_ of dripping water and the tinkling of fairy wings echoed through the space, the air cool and hollow.

‘I was wondering when you’d get here,’ somebody said, and their voice filled the cavern, soft and alluring and resonating with power. ‘I trust my guides treated you well?’

‘Yes,’ Zelda replied, her mouth dry in the face of the Great Fairy’s overwhelming presence. It pressed down on her, probing and watchful. ‘Thank you.’

The Great Fairy gave a coquettish laugh. ‘Why are you here, darling? Why did you seek me out?’

‘My…friends and I just came from the Lost Woods,’ Zelda replied, picking her words carefully. Fairies had a reputation for being manipulative and mischievous, and she had no desire to give this one any ammunition, if she could help it. ‘They were bitten by Kokiri, and I was hoping you would heal them.’

‘I see.’ The Great Fairy hummed thoughtfully. ‘And what will you give me, in exchange for my help?’

Zelda stood quietly for a moment, thinking. She wasn’t desperate enough to promise _anything_ , but she couldn’t decide if it was worse to offer something and accidentally offend the fairy, or let her set the terms herself.

‘What would you ask of us?’ Zelda said eventually, her stomach tying itself in knots as she made her decision.

‘Well, what’s the worth of those two boys’ lives? What would you give, to see them safe and whole?’

Again Zelda was silent, because she didn’t know. How much _would_ she give, for them? They were her only chance at getting her wish, and what wouldn’t she give for that?

No, that wasn’t right. She wanted them safe. Wanted them to not be lying unconscious, poisoned, in a field.

What would she give? What wouldn’t she give?

The Great Fairy apparently sensed her indecision, because she laughed. ‘You seemed perturbed, dearest, so how about this: You will each give me a secret of yours, once those boys are recovered.’

‘That- that’s it?’ Zelda couldn’t swallow the surprise that sprang into her voice. One secret wasn’t so bad, though she couldn’t know how Ganondorf or Link would feel about it.

‘And they have to be good ones. Nothing flimsy and inconsequential.’

‘All right,’ Zelda said, and ignored the pit in her stomach, the slight dread that crept through her. ‘It’s a deal.’

‘Excellent!’ The fairy clapped delightedly, and she wondered if she really understood what she’d just agreed to. ‘Now, bring those two boys down here, and I’ll see what I can do.’

Zelda didn’t reply, only nodding slightly before she turned and made her way back up to the fountain’s entrance. The climb made her already aching legs ache even more, and she had to sit down for a moment at the top, hearing and feeling fairies brush by her as they headed back down to the water. She lifted her hands and let them bump into her fingers, murmuring soft thanks as they bobbed past.

Once her legs stopped trembling she stood, hands on hips as she tried to decide how best to get Link and Ganondorf down to the fountain. She contemplated rolling them, because she could see herself easily overbalancing under their weight on the steep slope, but it didn’t sit quite right with her. After a minute or two of dithering, though, she decided to just do it. Any bumps or scrapes they suffered could be healed by the Great Fairy, anyway.

She rolled Ganondorf down first, and she cringed every time she rolled him over his face, but two minutes later she was kicking off her boots and dragging him into the fountain. The water’s freezing temperature made her gasp as she stepped into it, but she gritted her teeth against the pain of it as she grabbed Ganondorf’s shoulders and heaved him into the water. He didn’t stir at the cold, and she floated him out into the middle, as close to the Great Fairy’s overwhelming presence as she dared.

‘Why do you cover your face, dear?’ the fairy asked as Zelda stumbled on numb feet back out of the fountain. ‘You aren’t hiding something from me, are you? I couldn’t help you if you were.’

‘I have my reasons,’ she replied, reaching up to touch the silk and smoothing the crinkles she found there.

The fairy tutted. ‘What could you have to hide from a great being such as myself?’

Zelda rolled her eyes and turned to face the fairy, and, sensing she wasn’t going to drop it, tugged the silk until it hung around her neck and her eyes were bared. She didn’t care what a fairy she would never see again had to say, even as she made a soft, interested cooing noise. Ganondorf and Link were unconscious, too, so what did it matter if one fairy saw?

‘There,’ she said flatly. ‘You can have this as my secret.’

‘How sneaky!’ the fairy exclaimed, though she sounded more amused than annoyed. ‘Seer, is it? I’ve heard what they do to your kind out there. You’d be better amongst us; we with magic are closer kin than any human could be.’

Zelda didn’t say anything, just retied the silk and headed back for Link. She refused to give the fairy any more than she had promised, though she knew she’d try.

It didn’t take long to drag Link down to the fountain, but as soon as he touched the water the fairy gave an outraged cry.

‘So, you _would_ seek to deceive me! Get that thing out of my fountain immediately!’

‘What? No, we had a deal.’ Zelda dropped Link’s arm, cringing at the loud thump it made, then turned towards the fairy, feeling the air around her shift to something heavy and unwelcoming.

‘You _dare_ to bring a demon into my waters?’ The fairy was looming over her, Zelda could tell, bristling with anger. ‘You dare try to corrupt this haven of peace and tranquillity? Get out! _Out!_ ’

Refusing to budge, waist-deep in icy water with a fountain full of fairies moments from attacking her, Zelda scrambled for an answer. ‘Okay. It’s true he’s possessed, but you agreed!’

‘If you think I’d lift a finger to help an abomination like that, you’re sorely mistaken, girl.’

The fairy’s whole tone and demeanour had changed. Gone was the light, coy tone, gone was the alluring pretence of benevolence. She had become hard and cold and Zelda knew she was very close to getting herself killed as she, still, refused to move.

‘If you _don’t_ help him, the boy who’s been containing that demon for _years_ will die and the demon inside will have free reign.’ She folded her arms and forced herself to stand tall, even though she was shivering with cold and a little fear. ‘And then you’ll _actually_ have a demon on your hands.’

The fairy seethed in silence for a few moments, until abruptly the tension drained from the air. ‘A vessel, you say? And a strong one, at that.’ She clicked her tongue. ‘Very well. But I won’t forget this, and if any of you come near my fountain again I will see to it that you don’t leave alive.’

‘Okay,’ Zelda replied easily, because she had no intention of ever coming back. ‘Thank you.’

She got nothing more than a low scoff in response, but she breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as she waded back to dry land and sat, shivering, as the Great Fairy got to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Fairies and Nuisances

_In Which Our Protagonists Suffer a Fairy and a Nuisance_

Link didn’t remember falling unconscious, and when he woke to freezing cold and a floating sensation, with an unfamiliar grey ceiling above him, his first response was to panic. He flailed wildly, the splash and shift of water filling his ears and, though he got a faceful of icy water for his trouble, he found solid ground about half a metre below him.

With a downpour of water, he stood, nearly falling over again as his feet slid on the stone below him and his numb legs almost gave out. But he held steady, blinking water out of his eyes and coughing harshly as he took in his surroundings, heart settling reluctantly.

He got the vague impression of intricately engraved stone and dozens of soft pink and blue lights bobbing about before his gaze caught on the massive figure floating in front of him and stayed there.

She was watching him with narrowed purple eyes, her mouth twisted into something sour, and yet somehow she still managed to be gut-wrenchingly beautiful. Her hair, which coiled around her body and drifted atop the water she hovered above, was a soft magenta, her skin pale, and the only clothes she wore – if they could be called that – were deep green vines that twined around her figure.

‘What the fuck,’ Link said, as he found himself stood in front of a Great Fairy who didn’t seem at all happy to see him. ‘What the fuck?’

‘You’re awake.’ Her voice was flat and displeased, and Link backed up a hasty step as she shifted closer, eyes narrowing even further as she scrutinised him. Her face was, honest to Farore, about as long as he was tall, and very intimidating. ‘And human. For now. Well, it seems the girl wasn’t lying. Now get out of my fountain.’

‘Um,’ was all he could think to say; it was a lot to take in at once.

But as the Great Fairy leaned away again, he managed to gather his wits enough to turn and stumble his way out of the pool, spotting as he did two familiar figures, sat a little way up the shore and both watching him.

‘Oh, thank the goddesses,’ he sighed, and quickened his pace, wobbling over to them, where he stood, dripping and shivering. ‘What the fuck is going on? Why are we here? How did we get here? Last I remember-’

‘You passed out,’ Zelda interrupted, as he approached babbling territory. ‘Kokiri are venomous, go figure, and I brought you to this Fairy Fountain to heal you.’ She said it as blandly as if she were talking about the weather, and it took Link’s muddled brain a few moments to process her words.

He looked at Ganondorf as he did, and saw they were in similar states. He sat huddled in his cloak, soaked to the bone, and looked like he was trying very hard not to shiver noticeably. In the light of the fairies crowded around the fountain, his golden eyes looked a little brighter than usual, glowing in an odd, unfamiliar way.

‘Wait,’ Link said as he finally understood Zelda’s words, ‘what did you bargain? She wouldn’t’ve healed us without something in exchange…what deal did you make?’

‘I promised a secret from each of us,’ she replied, and his stomach twisted as he tried to decide how he felt about that. Ganondorf didn’t look particularly pleased, but then it was always hard to tell with him. ‘And also that we would never come back here ever again.’

‘Okay. Okay, that’s not so bad,’ Link mumbled, mostly to himself, then he frowned and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. ‘But she really hates me, huh?’

Zelda visibly hesitated, then sighed and shrugged. ‘Yeah. She’s, uh, not a big fan of demons.’

‘Yeah,’ Link said, and flinched as said demon’s laughter rattled around his skull, the markings contracting along his arm. ‘Fairies and demons don’t get along. I visited another one, once, when I first got cursed, to see if she could cure me, but she basically just told me to fuck off.’

He stopped talking and squirmed when he realised they were both watching him with what might have been pity.

‘Well, this one helped,’ Zelda eventually said, tone bland. ‘I mean, it was in exchange for us never setting foot here again, but still.’

‘Sit,’ Ganondorf said when Link couldn’t think of anything to say, gesturing to the hard floor of the chamber. ‘Eat something and recover your strength. We have been through…an ordeal.’

‘Tell me about it.’

With a sigh, Link lowered himself carefully onto the ground, which was about as comfortable as he’d been expecting. As he sat, Zelda leaned back and rummaged for something behind her before dragging his bag into view.

He reached for it as she hefted into the air, offering her a smile of thanks before he remembered. ‘Thanks.’

‘Mm.’ She gave him a tiny smile back anyway, then reached up to fiddle with the end of her braid as he dug around in his bag for something to eat.

He pulled out some cheese and stale bread, and stared at it for a long moment, suddenly back in the Lost Woods trying desperately to eke out whatever crumbs he could find at the bottom of his bag. He didn’t understand what had happened. Had it all been an illusion?

Still, both bread and cheese felt very real – and rather hard – when he nibbled them, and he curled in on himself in an attempt to regain some warmth. He ached with cold, right down to his bones, and tried his best to ignore it as he slowly dried out.

‘We need to find civilisation, once we leave here,’ Zelda said after a little while, just as he shoved the rest of the bread into his mouth. He chewed fast and swallowed. ‘Then figure out where we’re going next.’

‘A sensible plan,’ Ganondorf said, and, from somewhere, produced the map the Happy Mask Salesman had left them. It was crinkled and a little damp in places, but otherwise whole as he spread it out across the ground in the middle of the little circle they had formed.

Leaning forward, Link tried not to drip on it and roamed his gaze over it, once, twice, three times, trying to find out where they were.

‘How long d’you reckon we were in the woods for?’ he asked as he ran his eyes round the forest’s border. He spotted Ordon and smiled a little.

‘Days, maybe? Weeks? I have no idea.’ Zelda shrugged, leaning back on her hands and looking like she was very tempted to stretch out her feet so that her boots were on the map. ‘I only wandered around it for a day or two, or thought I did, but you said it’d been weeks for you, so who knows?’

‘Perhaps the fairy knows the date,’ Ganondorf suggested, not looking up from the map as he ran a finger through Faron Woods, then sat back with a sigh. ‘I don’t see where we are.’

Link, on the other hand, leaned closer until he was bent mostly double and it was hard to breathe, studying the delicately inked lines with a frown. They hadn’t walked far from the woods, if he was remembering right, and Zelda couldn’t have moved them that much further, and they were in a cave…

‘There!’ he exclaimed, and jabbed a small point on the map, his finger completely obscuring it, to the west of Faron Woods. ‘I think we’re here.’

He shifted his hand when Ganondorf moved to look again, and watched as his choice was assessed. It didn’t have a special name and just appeared to be a cave, because fairies didn’t have the most trustworthy reputation and mapmakers generally wanted to avoid giving people their locations, but Link was certain.

‘Yes, I believe we are,’ Ganondorf agreed after a short silence, gaze wandering across the parchment. ‘Which means the nearest village is this one.’ He tapped another spot about ten miles from the fountain, a tiny hamlet of a place simply labelled ‘Hilltop’.

‘And from there, where?’ Zelda asked, tilting her head back to the ceiling.

Link, unable to help himself, tried to see what was under the silk over her eyes, but it stayed flush against her skin and offered no insight.

Then he chided himself silently and looked back at the map. If they were looking in the right place – southwest Hyrule – then they were closest to the border between Hyrulean and Gerudo territory. If they headed mostly north and a little west they would reach it within a few days. The mountains were even further north, Lake Hylia a good deal more east.

‘The desert,’ Link said, and saw Ganondorf’s mouth twist downwards just a little. He would’ve thought the guy would be happy to be going home, but maybe not. ‘It’s closest. And then from there Snowpeak isn’t too far. We could probably catch a ride down to Lake Hylia after, since there’s trade routes through the mountains and all.’

‘Excellent,’ Zelda said, sitting upright again. ‘And we’re all just going to pray that the mask wasn’t in the woods, aren’t we?’

‘Yeah,’ Link replied, even as his stomach clenched at her words. He had no desire to ever set foot in the Lost Woods again, _ever_ , but they might not have a choice. He really hoped they hadn’t missed it. Not that he even knew what it looked like, because the Happy Mask Salesman hadn’t bothered to say.

Or maybe they hadn’t bothered to ask.

‘So, when are you going to leave?’ someone asked, and they all looked in the speaker’s direction.

The Great Fairy hovered at the very edge of her fountain, looking like she was trying to seem pleasant and failing horribly. The smile she wore was more of a grimace, and she was drumming her long, purple nails against the skin of her arms. Link was again struck by her beauty, but his chest also tightened because he knew how much she hated him for simply existing. He tugged at his right sleeve compulsively, as if he could somehow make her forget what she already knew lived in his arm.

‘When we’re dry and you’ve got your secrets,’ Zelda replied, almost without missing a beat. ‘One of which you’ve already got.’

The fairy’s mouth twisted sourly, but then she managed a predatory smile. ‘I remember, you sneaky little thing. I meant what I said, before. You’d be better with us than _them_.’

‘If you say so,’ Zelda said, but it sounded like she couldn’t care less.

Link wondered if anything ruffled her, besides unwanted physical contact and attempted murder.

‘Honestly,’ he began, and hesitated when his mouth went dry at the look the fairy gave him for even daring to speak in her presence, ‘we’d probably dry out faster in the sun than in here. And it’d be warmer. I’m not so wet anymore; we might as well just go.’

Zelda raised her eyebrows questioningly at Ganondorf, who pondered for a moment before nodding. ‘Yes, I would like to move on as swiftly as possible. Though I thank you for your hospitality,’ he added, with a gracious inclination of his head in the fairy’s direction.

She smiled brightly. ‘It’s not often I get to see Gerudo, my fountain being where it is. But one of my sisters lives out in the desert; do say hello if you see her.’

‘I shall,’ Ganondorf said, and Link wondered if he meant a word of it.

‘Well, then,’ the fairy continued, rubbing her hands together so that the bangles on her wrists glinted and clinked together, ‘Let’s hear those secrets, then you’re free to go.’

‘Do you- do we…do you want us to just say them out loud?’ Link asked, with a glance at his two companions. ‘Or can we, like, whisper them to you?’

‘If you think you’re setting foot in my fountain-’ the fairy started, and he sighed.

‘Yeah, okay, I get it.’ He licked his lips and paused and, after a hesitation that filled him with guilt, said, ‘Hang on. Zelda, you said you’d already given yours? That’s- that’s not really fair, is it? That you get to hear ours, but we…don’t get…yours?’

By the time he stopped talking his voice had shrunk, small and uncertain. Heat flared in his cheeks and his insides squirmed with sickly guilt. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut.

Zelda considered for a long moment, lips pursed.

‘The vessel boy has a point, dear,’ the fairy chimed in, and he saw Zelda scowl at the exact same time he did. _Vessel boy_? Really?

_‘She’s not wrong,’_ the demon murmured, and cold fell across Link’s cheek as if it were talking right in his ear. _‘You_ are _my precious container, after all.’_

‘Fuck off,’ Link hissed, and bit back a yelp as it squeezed his arm, hard.

‘Fine. _Fine_.’ Zelda’s voice distracted him, and it was bitter and hard and he immediately felt about a hundred times guiltier. Should’ve just kept his mouth shut. Idiot, _idiot_. ‘Fine,’ she muttered a third time, and lifted a hand slowly. It hovered by her face for a second, then five, then ten, and then in one sharp, jerky movement, she yanked off the silk that covered her eyes.

‘Holy shit,’ Link breathed, because he’d kind of been expecting it but it was still a shock.

Zelda’s eyes were sewn shut. Two rows of neat, black stitches marred the lids, and grisly as they were Link found his attention torn between them and, of all things, the heavy, bruise-like shadows _under_ her eyes. She half-turned her face away, obviously self-conscious, and though he tried he kept looking back to the stitches, finding it hard to process they were really there. She’d really had her eyes sewn shut.

There was silence for a minute, and Link jumped when a whistle sounded right by his ear.

_‘I swear, you human come up with the most interesting cruelties,’_ the demon said, and he was inclined to agree. _‘The things you’ll do to mar and torture one another… fascinating.’_

‘Why has this been done to you?’ Ganondorf asked, his voice low and full of a deep, resonating anger that surprised Link. He was tense, his hands curled into fists, full to the brim with righteous fury. He seemed to actually be glowing with it, a little bit.

Zelda’s eyebrows shot up, and she seemed at a loss for a moment. Then she turned away, but not before Link saw her expression turn carefully flat. ‘I’m a Seer. They thought it would help me ‘see better’.’ Try as she might, the bitterness still bled into her tone. ‘Shutting out worldly distractions, or some bullshit like that.’

‘They?’ Link repeated, and grimaced when her head whipped back around, expression fierce.

‘No.’ She tied the silk back around her head with more force than necessary. ‘You’re not getting more than that. There you go, that’s my secret. Your go.’

‘Um,’ Link replied. Zelda’s anger was completely justified, he’d earned her ire, but he was at a loss at to what to offer the fairy. What secret would satisfy her?

Nobody broke the silence as he thought. There was only one thing he could give, he supposed, and when he saw the hungry gleam in the fairy’s eyes, he knew it was exactly the kind of thing she wanted. He sucked his lips into his mouth and fought the sudden lump in his throat because just thinking about it for too long hurt.

_‘Pathetic,’_ the demon said, and the surge of anger that flooded through him at that was enough to spur him into action.

‘I, um-’ he paused and cleared his throat, because his voice had come out all wavering and soft and the tell-tale burn of tears had started up in his nose. ‘Um.’

He couldn’t say it. Just thinking about saying it out loud made him want to throw up and he was about ninety percent sure he was going to cry.

‘Out with it, dear,’ the fairy said, her smile wide and unpleasant. ‘Unless you wish to stay here forever, which isn’t something either of us want.’

‘You need to back off.’ Zelda’s voice was cold, and Link was surprised. Was she…defending him? Even after he’d been a prick?

Apparently, she was. Hands on hips, she scowled full force at the fairy, who seemed momentarily taken aback.

‘No need to be like that, darling, I’m simply trying to move things along.’

‘It’s- it’s okay, Zelda, thanks.’ Link took a deep breath and, before he could balk again, spat the words out. ‘I killed my best friend.’

Silence. Broken only by the drip of water and chime of wings. Ganondorf stood as calm and stoic as ever, apparently unmoved by this revelation, but Zelda...Zelda’s scowl had focused on Link now. He looked at his feet and couldn’t see them as the image of Shad swam before him. Shame and guilt swallowed him whole, because of course she’d look at him like that. He was a murderer.

His stomach twisted and he drew in a long, slow breath to keep himself from throwing up.

A laugh broke the silence, high and tinkling, and Link curled in on himself and wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t. Shad’s face still lingered in his mind’s eye, as the demon’s sick amusement curled along the base of his skull.

‘What the fuck are you laughing at?’ Zelda, clearly, had no intention of staying silent. ‘If you keep this up I’m going to stab you.’

And just like that, the air turned cold and oppressive. Link couldn’t see the fairy’s face, gaze still fixed on his feet as it was, but he could imagine it twisting into something sharp and angry. ‘Are you threatening me?’

‘You don’t scare me.’ Zelda’s voice shook with rage and Link finally mustered the courage to look at her again, wondering why she was doing this.

Why was she getting so angry on his behalf?

‘Zelda, enough. This is not the time nor place.’ Ganondorf’s calm voice broke the tension, probably because he was the fairy’s clear favourite. ‘I’ll tell my secret, and then we will leave and never return. Yes?’ He glanced from Link to Zelda to the fairy.

‘That _is_ the deal,’ she sighed, still looking like she’d very much like to gut Zelda.

‘Very well.’ Again, Ganondorf looked from Link to Zelda, and for a moment his calm exterior cracked and he looked worried, maybe even _afraid_. He paused, took a breath, then released it as a sigh. Then he stood a little straighter, tilted his head to a proud angle, and said, ‘I am Prince Ganondorf, Crown Prince and Heir to the Gerudo Throne.’

‘ _What?!’_ Link’s voice rose to something akin to a screech, and even Zelda looked shocked. ‘You’re fucking _what?’_

Ganondorf actually rolled his eyes – very unprincely thing to do, in Link’s opinion. ‘As I said. I am prince of the Gerudo.’

‘You’re kidding,’ Zelda said, then shook her head. ‘No, of course you’re not.’ She paused, scowled, and tapped her stick against the floor. ‘We can sort all this out in a minute, right now I say we get the fuck out of this cave.’

‘Yes, please do,’ the fairy said, and her eyes glittered with a delighted malice. It reminded Link of the demon, if he were being honest, and maybe that was why they seemed to hate each other so much. They were too alike. ‘Enjoy…sorting all that out.’

With a laugh and a wave, she disappeared into the fountain with a bright flash of light.

They didn’t waste any time leaving. Link managed not to run, but he’d grabbed his bag and marched out of the cave in about twenty seconds, leaving the other two in the dust. He seriously contemplated making a break for Hilltop, but he was pretty sure Zelda would skewer him if she thought he was bailing. He pictured her throwing her staff like a javelin, spearing him in the leg with uncanny accuracy, and decided to stay put.

Instead, he waited just outside the cave, staring up at the blue sky until his eyes ached, trying to think about nothing at all. When that didn’t work he thought about Ganondorf, Prince of the _fucking_ Gerudo.

Prince. _Prince._

Now that he knew, it was so obvious. In the way Ganondorf held himself, how he moved and talked and acted. He was so…so _royal_.

‘You.’ A voice behind him made him jump, and he cringed away from Zelda’s fierce tone. ‘Come here.’

He turned, slowly, and almost pulled away purely on instinct when she grabbed his face, firmly, heels of her palms digging into his cheeks. He stared at the silk over her eyes, imagining the stitches beneath.

‘Um, Zelda?’ When he spoke she tightened her grip, mouth a hard, flat line.

But then she softened, and Link thought he might cry as she, ever so gently, rubbed her thumbs against his cheeks in a soothing gesture. He couldn’t quite believe what was happening.

‘It wasn’t your fault,’ she said, and it took him a second to work out what she was talking about. ‘It wasn’t. You have to stop believing it was. You have to stop blaming yourself for the things that piece of shit demon does. Okay? Or I’m going to kick your ass.’

Link let out a startled laugh at that, as she swam and blurred in front of him. He tried to blink the tears away, but a couple fell anyway, and Zelda gave him a soft little smile that made his heart ache.

‘Okay?’ She said again, and only let go when he nodded.

He wasn’t sure if he could, and he was honestly a little – _a lot_ – freaked out by this new Zelda, but he appreciated it.

‘And you-’ Zelda rounded on Ganondorf, who stood silently nearby-’Don’t think this changes anything. I’m not treating you differently just ‘cause you’re royalty, alright?’

‘I would not have it any other way,’ he replied easily, with a slight smile of his own. ‘I didn’t want to say this in front of the fairy, but I felt there was little point in me keeping it to myself, since we plan to head into the desert next, and I will surely be found out quickly.’

Link couldn’t manage the same unaffectedness as Zelda. He couldn’t promise to keep treating Ganondorf the same. The guy was a prince. A _prince!_ This changed, well, everything. And he could see he wanted things to stay the same, he got that, but he just didn’t think he could oblige.

Prince of the Gerudo. What would happen if he got maimed or irreversibly injured? If he _died_? Things were still fragile enough between Hyrule and the Gerudo that Ganondorf’s death could spark a new war. What would he and Zelda do if he died? Deliver his body to the Gerudo and hope they weren’t implicated and punished?

He was a prince, the goddess-damned _heir to the throne,_ how could this _not_ change things?

His stomach dropped abruptly and he felt his mouth fall open in horror. He’d tried to _murder_ the _Prince of the Gerudo._ Tried to bash his brains in. With a rock!

_‘Now I really wish it’d worked,’_ the demon complained, and Link snapped his mouth shut and hissed softly. _‘Can you imagine the havoc his death would wreak?’_

He really could. A hundred scenarios flashed through his head, each increasingly brutal and awful, and he could feel himself winding tighter and tighter as panic built in his stomach, in his chest. He trembled with the force of it, hunching his shoulders and hugging himself in an attempt to weather it out.

Then he realised Ganondorf was watching him with a measured expression, and he tried to mould his own face into something as calm and unfussed as Zelda’s.

‘I can see that you worry about this,’ he said, after a minute of silent staring, and Link grimaced. ‘I understand. But know that I cannot be deterred from this path, no matter the potential consequences.’

Link took a deep breath and nodded slowly. They were all here for the same reason, and they all knew the costs if they failed. Ganondorf was obviously prepared for that, so he needed to be too.

But how bad did it have to be, for a prince to risk his life and war like this? For him to come into Hyrule and pretend to be a regular guy, to risk death for the Triforce? Why did he seek its power? Link had assumed they were in the same boat, cursed and looking for a way to save themselves – at least that’s what the Happy Mask Salesman had implied – but maybe that wasn’t the case.

He wasn’t about to ask, though, so he kept his thoughts to himself and tried to wrap his head around the idea that Ganondorf was a prince. _Don’t be weird about it, don’t be weird about it, don’t be weird about it,_ he chanted silently, as Ganondorf looked out at the horizon and the sun caught his regal profile.

‘So, now that that’s all sorted, let’s go, shall we?’ Zelda said, pointing her stick out away from the fairy’s cave. ‘I’m sick to death of this place.’

‘Good idea,’ Link replied, and hoped the walk to Hilltop would assuage his nerves and remind him that Ganondorf was just a guy who didn’t want to be treated like a prince. At least, not by him or Zelda.

 

oOoOo

 

Link’s shoulder ached. It had been aching since he’d woken in the fairy fountain’s waters, and he’d dried out ages ago. There was no way to pretend it was from cold anymore.

It was a familiar sensation, like pins and needles and burns and frozen bones all at once. He’d felt it in his wrist after he’d first been possessed, and over the years it had spread further and further up his arm. Now it was at his shoulder.

He tried to ignore it as they walked, but it was deep and insistent and cruel, and left him with a hollow feeling in his chest. Hopelessness, despondency, the desire to curl into a ball and sleep it away, until everything faded and he couldn’t feel a thing.

So, he knew what it was, and he knew there was no point obsessing over it or even looking because that would just goad it, but he couldn’t help tugging at the neck of his tunic and peeking under the fabric and finding exactly what he’d been expecting.

A mass of squirming red marks that stopped just short of his collarbone. Before he’d entered Faron Woods, they’d just about reached the top of his shoulder. Now they’d spread, down towards his chest, up towards his neck. His entire right arm was gone, claimed by the demon he could feel writhing in his skin, his veins, his bones. How long would it stay detached, if he got Zelda or Ganondorf to cut the whole bloody arm off?

_‘And here I was thinking you’d never notice,’_ the cold voice said, and Link felt its smile pull at his lips, its glee scratching at the insides of his skull.

He didn’t say anything, just gritted his teeth and walked on and tried not to think about it. He didn’t know how it had spread, or what had given it the opportunity, but he imagined it had something to do with the Lost Woods’ games. That or falling unconscious from kokiri venom.

_Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it._

But he couldn’t stop. The walk to Hilltop was uneventful, just miles and miles of hills that gradually gave way to neat fields bordered with fences and hedges, with nothing to distract him from the ache in his shoulder or the abyss opening up inside him.

After a few hours, Hilltop finally sprang into view ahead of them. It wasn’t actually on a hill, which Link found disappointing, and consisted of a few clusters of houses, a small temple, and an inn. There were farmhouses scattered around the surrounding fields, too, and when they entered the inn it seemed everyone living in a five-mile vicinity was already there. The sun was setting, the day drawing to a close.

All chatter paused, briefly, as Link, Ganondorf, and Zelda entered, and though he was sure the locals were used to strangers passing through, Link imagined they made quite the sight. A Gerudo, a girl with covered eyes, and plain old him. Quite the interesting trio, indeed.

They made their way to the bar, and Link’s eyes were peeled for a free table when he spotted something that made him stop dead. Zelda, at the back of their procession, crashed into him, nearly shoving him over.

‘Don’t just stop, you moron,’ she said, jabbing the back of his leg lightly with her stick, and he found himself missing the soft Zelda that had appeared for all of a minute back at the fountain. Especially now, with his whole right arm gone.

‘I...’ He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

There, at the back of the room, sat a familiar garishly dressed figure, and next to him sat his familiar, unnecessarily full sack of masks.

It was the Happy Mask Salesman. He seemed to be showing off his wares to a farmer who looked decidedly trapped, but almost as soon as Link started staring he looked up, that horrific grin fixed firmly in place.

Link blinked, then he blinked again, hoping it was some kind of illusion.

‘Is that-?’ Ganondorf had spotted him too, and seemed as at a loss as Link was.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’ he muttered as Zelda moved into his peripheral vision.

‘What is it?’

Link was about to reply when the Happy Mask Salesman leapt to his feet and, with impressive grace, wound his way through the crowded room to them. He considered backing up, maybe running, but his feet stayed firmly fixed in place and then he was trapped.

‘Well if it isn’t the three people I most wanted to see!’ the Salesman exclaimed.

‘Fucking hell,’ said Zelda, not at all discreetly.

His smile, if anything, got wider. ‘What brings you to this quaint little place?’

‘Why are _you_ here?’ Link demanded, because this couldn’t be a coincidence. No way.

‘It’s my job to wander the great open spaces of our glorious Hyrule, seeking those who might be interested in my wares,’ the Happy Mask Salesman replied, with way more words than he needed to. His shrewd, impenetrable gaze flicked onto Ganondorf. ‘I see you’ve taken the first step in your journey – excellent!’

‘Yes,’ Ganondorf said, lifting his right hand slightly, as if on instinct. Link glanced at the mark of the Triforce now stamped permanently (or he assumed it was permanent) on the back of it.

Then the Happy Mask Salesman asked the dreaded question. ‘And did you see any sign of my mask?’ He glanced between them. ‘I do miss it dearly.’

‘Would help if we knew what it looked like,’ Zelda replied, voice flat as she folded her arms obstinately.

He blinked owlishly, then widened his eyes in apparent surprise. ‘My goodness, I never told you what it looked like, did I? My, how silly of me!’

_‘This guy…’_ There was a threat in the demon’s voice, and Link felt it curl his right hand into a fist. At that precise moment, he couldn’t tell who the desire to strangle the salesman belonged to, as the man in question rummaged around in his many pockets.

He produced a folded piece of parchment with a flourish, and unfolded it with an even bigger one. Then, he held it up for Link and Ganondorf to see.

It was a sketch of a mask, heart-shaped and spiked, with bulging eyes that made Link uncomfortable. Even just the drawing made him feel like it was staring at him, like its eyes would follow him if he moved. He found he couldn’t look away.

Zelda cleared her throat. ‘And for those of us who can’t see?’ She raised her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed.

‘Ah yes, of course.’ The Happy Mask Salesman handed Link the parchment (which he quickly handed off to Ganondorf) then focused his attention on Zelda. ‘It’s about head-sized, in the shape of a heart, with two spikes at the top and four on either side. I do believe you’ll know it when you feel it, however. It’s quite the impudent one!’

‘…It’s a mask,’ Zelda replied, which earned her a tittering laugh.

‘Yes, yes, I suppose that’s true.’

There was awkward silence for a moment, filled with the sounds of the inn Link had momentarily forgotten, what with the Happy Mask Salesman’s sudden appearance and his creepy-as-fuck drawing.

‘Well!’ The Happy Mask Salesman grinned wide and clapped his hands together. ‘I’d better get back to it! You three have a good night, and good luck on your next adventure.’ He gave a little wave, and when none of them replied, wended his way back to his seat and his bag without a backward glance.

‘I fucking hate that guy,’ Zelda said.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been....a while. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out - all I can say is life happens, sometimes. I'll be uploading a few more chapters this week to make up for it, so look forward to those, and hope you enjoy this one!

Into the Desert

_In Which Things Don’t Really Go to Plan_

The inn was comfortable enough, but did nothing to deter the nightmares that plagued Ganondorf that night. Strange dreams filled with deep, distant laughter, the smell of blood, the crackle and heat of flames. The details slipped away as he woke, but he couldn’t shift the heaviness in his chest or the foreboding that weighed on his shoulders.

He also woke entirely unprepared for what he knew was approaching. The return to Gerudo territory. There were certain people he wanted to avoid, no matter what, but a thing tended to be difficult when you were the Crown Prince.

In a perfect world, he would keep away from all large settlements, but it simply wasn’t possible. They would need supplies, the kind one could only easily acquire in the cities, before they headed into the desert proper.

Ganondorf mulled it over as he washed and dressed, trading the heavy woollen cloak he had bought upon entering Hyrule for the one he had brought from home; light but sturdy, meant for protection against wind and sand and sun, instead of rain or cold.

He was still thinking about the journey ahead as he exited the inn. It was early morning, around the time he’d agreed to meet Link and Zelda. There was no sign of the Happy Mask Salesman as he made his way down past the bar, for which he was quite grateful. The man unsettled him, and seemed to delight in the fact, and that morning Ganondorf had no time to deal with cryptic words and false smiles.

It was a pleasant morning, cool but bright, and when Zelda emerged from the inn, a little bedraggled but none the worse for wear, her arrival shook him from his thoughts. He took a deep breath and smiled, glad for the distraction.

‘Good morning,’ he said, and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards in return as she crossed to his side, yawning widely.

‘Mornin’,’ she sighed, reaching up to fiddle with the end of her braid as she leant on the wall beside him. ‘Ready to go home?’

Her words filled him with nothing but dread and, knowing she wouldn’t see, he pulled a face. ‘I would rather avoid it, actually,’

‘How come?’

‘I didn’t inform certain people I would be…taking a leave of absence, and they will not be pleased to see me should our paths cross.’ His stomach twisted at the thought, already imagining the scolding that would occur should he run into _certain people_.

‘Ah.’ Zelda paused, then shrugged. ‘Well, we’ll just have to avoid them then.’

‘That may be difficult, all things considered,’ Ganondorf replied, and they both fell silent as the door to the inn opened again and Link shuffled out.

He looked awful. His clothes sat askew, his hair tangled, and his face was almost grey. Dark circles sat heavy under his swollen eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept, and had instead spent a good deal of his night crying.

Ganondorf didn’t know what to say.

Moving closer, Link blinked tiredly and reached up to massage his right shoulder. ‘Morning,’ he croaked, dead-eyed, and hesitated when neither of them replied. Zelda’s expression matched how Ganondorf felt, and they stood in awkward silence for a long, long moment, until Link gave a brusque ‘What?’

‘Are you…okay?’ Zelda asked, haltingly, as if unused to the question.

‘Fine. Why?’ His voice was a challenge, as was the look he shot Ganondorf.

There was a pause. Neither of them rose to the challenge.

‘…Well, we’re all here now. Let’s go,’ Zelda said, and for a moment Ganondorf caught a glimpse of the Zelda that had emerged the day before – the soft, kind, concerned one. But then she pushed it aside and turned away. ‘Lead the way, boys.’

Link didn’t say anything, just looked at Ganondorf, who checked his map swiftly and set a course for the desert. They would enter at the Red Valley, a pathway through a towering mesa and the most-used crossing. There were, of course, other ways to cross, but Ganondorf was loath to use them. They would do things officially and legally, whatever the consequences.

The silence as they walked was tense and strained. He could tell Zelda had just as many questions on the tip of her tongue as he did, but neither of them could bring themselves to speak. Link trudged along, an automaton with their companion’s face, and Ganondorf wanted to say something, anything, but he didn’t know what.

He wondered when he had reached the point of wanting to comfort him, to help him with whatever he was going through.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, Zelda snapped first. ‘What’s going on with you, Link?’ she asked, and her tone could have been less antagonistic but Ganondorf could see she was trying.

Link didn’t reply. When Ganondorf paused to look  back at him, he carried on walking, and only seemed to realise his companions had halted after about twenty metres.

‘Can we not, please?’ he said, almost too quietly to hear, voice hoarse. ‘I don’t…want to think right now.’

‘Ah yes, nothing like walking in silence to help you _not_ think,’ Zelda replied, but she sounded just a little less dry than usual.

Stuck between them, Ganondorf said nothing. All his lessons on diplomacy and etiquette, and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say to help the boy in front of him. There was the fear of making things worse, somehow, and he didn’t want to risk such a thing.

Most of all, though, there was the guilt at it taking him such an obvious sign to realise Link was so troubled. Something weighed heavily on him, and though Ganondorf knew he preferred to put on a cheerful face it still gnawed at him that he hadn’t noticed anything amiss. 

‘Alright,’ Zelda said softly after a minute of silence, during which Link stared at his feet and didn’t reply. ‘Okay.’

She walked to his side, and they stood quietly until Ganondorf took the lead once more.

To distract himself from the dread of what lay ahead and the twisting, stinging shame of not being brave enough to speak, Ganondorf focused instead on the Triforce. So far, it had been quieter than the days before, a low thrum not powerful enough to greatly distract him, but as he cast his attention onto it, it brightened, warming him from the inside out.

He could feel it, how it yearned to be used, and he let the power dance to his fingertips before swallowing it down again. He didn’t even know what it _did_ , how its power could be used, how it would aid or condemn him until he reunited it with its sister parts. It was so tempting to see, to test it out, but he was afraid of what it would do, what _he_ would do. If he knew the extent of its power, there was no guarantee he wouldn’t be seduced and abuse it.

The demon’s legacy craved to be maintained, and the Triforce granted him the power to do so. It was too tempting. He couldn’t let it loose.

But, of course, how else would he learn to control it? He couldn’t very well continue suppressing it for, potentially, months until they found the other two pieces _and_ the mask.

He was, as Hylians said, caught between a rock and a hard place.

They continued on their way, and Ganondorf kept his attention fixed on the map in his hands, even though he didn’t really need it. Checking it and their course kept him occupied. It was slow and monotonous, the fields a welcome, albeit bland, shift from the Lost Woods. Ganondorf didn’t miss the claustrophobic space beneath the crowded trees at all, nor did he miss the forest’s tricks. He much preferred the open, empty air of the fields, the bright blue sky, the smell of cut grass in the air.

As the day wore on and the temperature rose, the fields of Hyrule slowly gave way to dry, gritty scrubland, their path winding through prickly, ankle-high shrubs. The air smelt of warm earth and herbs, and their boots sank into the soft earth, leaving a trail of deep furrows behind them.

It wouldn’t be long now before they left even these hardy plants behind, and reached the sun-baked earth and sand of the desert. Flat as the expanse before them was, Ganondorf could see, faintly, the mesa that marked the border. It sat proud and red on the horizon, stretching away to the left into the Queen’s Watch mountain range, and briefly the dread sat heavy in his chest lifted, replaced by a warm swell of joy at the thought of being home again.

Even if it was most likely going to cause him a world of trouble.

Glancing back at his two silent companions, who both appeared to be lost in their own worlds, he watched Link rub at his right shoulder and realised what the cause of this sudden melancholy was. His curse: the demon is his arm. Something must have happened to it, to provoke this level of despondency. It had become worse, somehow. He was sure of it.

But what did he say, if that were the case? What _could_ he say? He could sympathise, but he couldn’t understand. To some extent, perhaps, as they were both cursed, but his own fate was slow and creeping, un uncertainty that he could never be free of; Link’s was much more immediate and visceral. It was one thing to be consumed by your own dark desires, a relic of a demon, but quite another to be consumed by an actual, full-blooded demon.

‘Does your arm pain you?’ he asked, finally breaking the heavy silence between them, and Link raised his head slowly, the heel of his left hand still digging into his shoulder.

‘Yeah,’ he replied, sighing. ‘A bit.’

‘Did that fairy rip us off?’ Zelda asked, and he shook his head.

‘No, no it’s not something she could’ve- would’ve helped with, I think.’

Zelda made a displeased noise, lips drawn into a flat line. ‘Bitch.’

That got a small smile out of him. ‘Yeah. She wasn’t so great.’

‘Would you like to rest?’ Ganondorf continued after a moment, as he cringed in apparent discomfort.

He shook his head again. ‘I’ll be fine. It’ll stop after a little bit.’

As he spoke, the neck of his tunic shifted under his ministrations, and Ganondorf saw that his skin was stained red. He couldn’t quite put his finger on the feeling that surged through him at the sight, but it was unpleasant. A twisting, sinking sensation. ‘You are- are you bleeding?’

Link blinked at him for a moment before catching the direction of his look and swiftly adjusting his tunic. ‘No.’ He laughed awkwardly. ‘No, I’m fine. That’s just- I kinda forgot you guys didn’t know. Um. That’s just the, uh, demon. I’m not hurt.’

‘Ah.’ Ganondorf paused, once again not sure what to say. Curse his leaden tongue.

From the way Link was shuffling his feet awkwardly and avoiding his gaze, he could see he wanted nothing more than for the subject to be dropped.

So he dropped it.

‘We will not reach the border before the day’s end,’ he said, the change in conversation so clunky and blatant it made him cringe at his own lack of tact. ‘What do you propose we do this night?’

It was still late afternoon, the air bright and gold, but it was better to decide now rather than later.

‘I think there’s an inn round here,’ Link said. ‘I’m pretty sure I’ve stayed there before.’

‘It’s a possibility,’ Zelda replied, and with her face as inscrutable as ever Ganondorf had no idea what she had made of the conversation before. She couldn’t see the bloody markings, of course, but he wondered if she sensed them, somehow, with her gifts.

The thought of her eyes, sewn shut, sent a thrill of anger through him that he quickly clamped down on. The Triforce seemed to react to anger, sending a jolt of heat through his veins and setting his skin prickling with energy. He forced it aside – anger and power both – but still it lingered, waiting to be let out. He couldn’t fathom how people could be so cruel, to a young woman with the gift of magic, no less. Her own anger and bitterness suggested it had not been consensual in the slightest, which only served to raise his ire further.

He tried not to think too long on it as they continued in search of the inn, but there were so _many_ things he was trying to not think about that it had begun to grow difficult to shut them all out.

Either way, their journey continued uneventfully, and as the sun began to set an inn really did emerge from the growing gloom, and they hastened inside. It was quiet, and mostly empty, and the innkeeper was Gerudo. Ganondorf couldn’t be sure she wouldn’t recognise him, so he pulled up his hood and covered his face, but it didn’t stop him from having a pleasant conversation with her in their native tongue, as Link and Zelda found a table and nursed some drinks.

They set off again in the early hours of the next morning, when the air was cool and crisp and the sun just rising, and it didn’t take long for the scrubland to fall away to cracked earth, the mesa close and intimidating now. Ganondorf couldn’t stop a smile at the sight. He was almost home.

Albeit, only for a short time, but it was better than nothing.

Link seemed in somewhat brighter spirits as they headed for the border, and he seemed to have actually got some sleep. Ganondorf couldn’t help the relief that lightened his shoulders because of it. Apparently, he was growing attached to the boy, and couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed. Yes, he was Hylian, and yes, he tended to be irritating – or at least mildly frustrating – but he was also kind and lost and so persistently friendly.

The idea of coming away from this quest with two Hylian friends no longer seemed as impossible or uncomfortable as it once had.

That said, the anxiety tangling his insides the closer they got to the border was. There was no telling what would happen, especially as he was accompanied by two Hylians, and he had been considering simply swearing the guards to secrecy, but he couldn’t know if they had orders from their Captain to be on the lookout for him and report his presence to her if he was seen.

So he pulled up his hood as they entered the narrow path through the mesa. It was a quiet, echoing space with towering red walls, always in shade except when the sun reached its peak, and there was a weight to the air, a sense of being watched. Which they were, as there were guards stationed above – atop the mesa – to watch the path, but nevertheless.

‘Is it always this…spooky?’ Link asked as they reached the halfway point, following a narrow bend in the path. A rock clattered down from somewhere above, the sound echoing sharply.

‘Is that how you see it?’ Ganondorf replied, tilting his head back to see if he could glimpse any of the guards. He couldn’t be sure if he imagined the sunlight glinting on metal, but otherwise saw no sign of life.

‘Well. Wouldn’t want to walk through here in the dark,’ Link said with a slight shrug.

‘Oh no. What a disaster that would be,’ Zelda said, at the same time as Ganondorf said, ‘The guards light torches, most nights.’

He gave an awkward laugh just as the end of the walkway came into sight. The sun, where it shone on the sand, was almost blinding after the relative gloom of the path, and Ganondorf squinted, blinking bright, dancing spots from his eyes. A figure stepped out in front of them, features almost entirely in shadow with their back to the sun, shadow stretching deep into the ravine.

‘Halt,’ the guard said in Hylian, sounding more bored than anything as she put a hand on her hip and leant on her spear. Ganondorf realised it couldn’t be the most thrilling job, but he couldn’t help the disapproval that tugged at the corners of his mouth. ‘You are now entering Gerudo territory, state your business.’

‘We come to travel,’ he replied in Gerudo, and watched her perk up a little in response. ‘We plan to stay two weeks, three at most.’

‘What’re you doing, travelling with two Hylians?’ she asked, tawny eyes slipping past him onto his two companions. Her distaste was clear.

‘It was…unavoidable.’ It was the truth, but Ganondorf did feel a flicker of guilt as he said it. He didn’t consider them a burden, or a nuisance, though he knew it would come across like that. He was glad neither of them could understand him. ‘I’ll keep them out of trouble.’

‘Do that,’ the guard replied, her gaze fixed on Link and Zelda. They had shifted a little closer to one another – or, more likely, Link had moved closer to Zelda – under her stare, both clearly uncomfortable. She stepped aside and ushered them past, and Ganondorf breathed in the warm, familiar air as he stepped out into the sunlight.

He was home.

‘We need the both of you properly outfitted,’ he said as they walked past the guard outpost tucked next to the mesa, as his feet sank into the sand and everything glowed bright and hot in the relentless sun. ‘Hylian cloth will do you no favours here.’

‘Yeah, I’m already sweltering,’ Link said, and shucked his cloak.

Zelda did the same, and Ganondorf waited as they both tucked the heavy fabric into their bags.

‘So, where to?’ Zelda asked as she straightened, stuffing her gloves into a pocket.

It was strange, seeing her bare hands after so long seeing the gloves. Her fair skin looked almost wrong, somehow. Unfamiliar.

‘The Fortress City,’ Ganondorf said, turning in its direction and starting to walk. Heatwaves shimmered in the air ahead. ‘Though we’ll need to stop at one of the oases first, for clothes. It will take most of the day to reach, and it will be unpleasant for the both of you, I imagine. Try to keep yourselves covered, and drink much water. We have some time before the heat of the day, so we will make what progress we can until then.’

They both did remarkably well, all things considered. Link did complain, though it was more humorous than annoying, and Ganondorf again found himself glad for the boy’s raised spirits. Zelda remained as stoic as ever, but she was just as sweaty and exhausted as Link by the time they reached the oasis.

It was a relatively small oasis, fringed with palms and pale rocks of varying shapes and sizes, with a collection of buildings and tents stationed around its shore. When it came into view, Link upped his pace, clearly having every intention of making a beeline for the water, but Ganondorf called him back. Too late, as he’d already caught the attention of two guards – not that their party would have gone unnoticed for long, either way.

With their spears held loosely and their stride unthreatening, the pair approached and eyed first Link, then Zelda, and finally Ganondorf who prayed they wouldn’t ask him to expose his face. He resisted the urge to fiddle with his hood.

‘What brings Hylians here?’ one guard asked. ‘Rare visitors indeed.’

‘We’ve come to travel,’ Ganondorf replied once more. ‘We don’t plan on staying at this oasis for more than a night.’

‘Sure,’ the other said, her expression more affable than her companion’s – who was still eyeing Link and Zelda with raised eyebrows.

‘First time in the desert?’ she asked, abruptly but not unkindly, and Link nodded enthusiastically. ‘See that tent over there? Sami has proper clothes to sell.’

‘Thanks,’ he replied, and the pair eyed him for a moment. He withered slowly under their scrutiny, but held his ground.

‘Thank you,’ Ganondorf said as well, hearing Zelda mumble something that might’ve been gratitude, but just as easily might not.

‘Enjoy your stay,’ the guard on the left replied with a smile.  

Only then did Ganondorf let his two companions dash to the water. They had enough self-control to not just jump in, instead choosing to submerge only their hands and splash water on their faces and necks. Approaching more slowly, he knelt to do the same before he sat on his heels and tipped his head back, smiling faintly at the sunset-streaked sky. A wind blew by, warm but not unpleasant against his damp face, and the palms rustled gently at its passage.

Once they were suitably refreshed, Link and Zelda set off to explore the oasis and all its wares, while Ganondorf stayed where he was, keeping an eye on them but not coddling them. They moved from tent to tent, Link stopping to talk to every person he saw, their bright voices ringing out across the water. When they returned, both were clad in more suitable clothes – loose, pale, long-legged and long-sleeved – and Link had a watermelon cradled against his chest. He had a wide, satisfied grin on his face.

‘I couldn’t convince him to not buy it,’ Zelda said as she sat down beside Ganondorf.

‘What? I’ve never had a – what did she call it? Hydromelon? – before. How many opportunities like this am I ever gonna get?’ Link set down his purchase then sat next to it, rolling it into his lap. He knocked on it a few times, then pulled out his dagger. ‘You two’ll share it with me, right?’

‘No, you have to eat the entire thing yourself,’ Zelda said, but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

‘Certainly, I will have some,’ Ganondorf replied, and watched Link struggle with the fruit.

The evening was a pleasant one. They were widely ignored by the residents of the oasis, but the air was cool and the melon sweet, and he was home again. He had a lot to worry about, but right then and there, all he could bring himself to do was enjoy the peace and quiet. Well, not quiet, per se, because Link and Zelda ended up bickering over the watermelon – and making quite a mess – but nevertheless.

Sleep came quickly that night, and before he knew it he woke to the sounds of the oasis around him stirring, the sky hazy and brightening with the coming dawn. He lay still for a moment or two, relishing the familiarity of it all, before he pushed himself upright and surveyed his surroundings.

He was home.

The thought made him smile as he stretched, rolling his shoulders and neck to relieve some of the stiffness there, before he hauled himself to his feet and set about preparing for the journey to the city. He let the others sleep a little longer – Link especially needed the rest – but as the sky began to warm to a soft gold at the edges, he roused them. They would travel as far as they could before midday, rest until it cooled, and hopefully reach the city by nightfall.

By the time the sun began to climb past the horizon, they were well on their way. Ganondorf set the pace, slow and unhurried, not wishing to put undue strain on his Hylian companions. He also desired to avoid the city for as long as possible, though he knew it was inevitable. All he could do was hope the Goddess looked fondly upon him today, and the following days, and let him pass through unseen.

As they went, it became clear that Link’s spirits, at least to some degree, had lifted, as he took in the desert with a certain kind of childish awe. Glad that he seemed to be feeling better, Ganondorf answered his many questions readily. Everything seemed to be a point of fascination to him; the plants, the sand and rock formations, the many creatures they passed, from beetle to bird. Even Zelda seemed to be listening with interest, though she spoke little.

On they went, ever in a north-westerly direction, skirting around Nazanin’s Fate; a tall, lonely outcrop of rock halfway between the Red Valley and the Fortress City. As the sun reached its peak, Ganondorf brought their procession to a halt, and they rested at the monument’s rocky, gently sloping base in what shade they could find. According to legend, the great warrior Nazanin had fought a dragon at the rock’s summit – Link was particularly interested in that story when Ganondorf mentioned it, and he remembered Link’s apparent penchant for history, particularly myths and legends.

It was perhaps the first pleasant journey they had undertaken together. The first stretch of travel not marred by mistrust or hostility, pain or fear. Ganondorf felt as though a weight had lifted, even as they drew closer and closer to the city, to the palace.

The Fortress City had, at one time, been a fortress belonging to a powerful Gerudo tribe, hence the name. It sat nestled against a formidable stone cliff, and over the centuries had blossomed into a thriving city and trade hub. Much of the original construction still stood, though it was now called the royal palace, and sat at the furthest northern point of the city.

As the tall walls that encircled the city came into view, a pang of homesickness went through Ganondorf. He imagined himself returning from his travels, resting once more in his chambers, sparring with Nabooru, trying not to fall asleep during one of the old hags’ history lessons. Returning to his life, safe and comfortable and home again.

He permitted himself a full minute of wistfulness, then cast the dreams aside. There would be a time when he would return for good, freed from his bloodline’s curse, but it was not now. He still had so much to do.

‘I’ve been meaning to ask,’ Link said, as he too caught sight of the city, ‘But are we…gonna be allowed in?’

‘Yes,’ Ganondorf replied, glancing back to find Link frowning. ‘It’s true, the laws are strict since the war, but you are with me.’

‘And by ‘me’, do you mean _Prince_ Ganondorf?’ Zelda asked, and the way she said it made him smile despite himself. Her blatant disrespect might have irked him, if he hadn’t grown used to it. In a way, it was refreshing.

‘I have not yet decided. My leaving no doubt upset several people, whose wrath I’d rather avoid. But as royal guests, the two of you would not be bothered at all.’

Link hummed thoughtfully for a moment. ‘Well, I’m easy. Do what you’ve got to do, we’ll follow along.’

Ganondorf gave him a grateful nod, and they walked on. He considered and reconsidered as the city walls swelled with their approach, and his shadow stretched out long and dark across the sand.

The evening air had begun to cool as they reached the gates, and by that time Ganondorf had made his decision. The thought of passing by, hiding from those dear to him, had worn him down and grown too much to bear. With his hood down and face in full view, he approached the two guards patrolling beneath the iron portcullis.

‘Halt-’ one said, seemingly on instinct, but then her companion nudged her in the ribs and they exchanged a startled glance.

‘Please inform the Captain I have returned,’ Ganondorf said, when neither moved or spoke, apparently flabbergasted.

‘Right!’ the one who had spoken first said, then tacked on a hasty, ‘your highness!’ before she scrambled away to pass the message along. She nearly tripped over her spear along the way, while the other guard simply stood blinking.

‘What’s going on?’ Link asked in a stage whisper, and the guard suddenly snapped to attention.

‘State your business, Hylians,’ she commanded, peering round Ganondorf at them.

He stretched out a placating hand. ‘These two are my guests,’ he said, as the guard’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. ‘They are not to be hassled.’

‘Of course, your highness,’ she said, loosening her grip on her weapon and stepping out of their path. ‘The Captain will be with you shortly.’

‘Thank you,’ Ganondorf said, ushering his two guests under the portcullis.

They hadn’t taken more than two steps into the city when a familiar figure came into view, accompanied by seven other soldiers, one of whom was the guard who had taken his message. She bobbed a little bow and hurried past them as her captain strode forward, face pinched tight with anger, and bared her teeth in a smile.

‘Welcome home, highness,’ Nabooru, Captain of the Guard, said, in the least murderous tone she could muster. ‘Where _have_ you been?’

Ganondorf fought down the urge to cringe, or possibly run, and pulled his own smile onto his face. ‘Away on business of the utmost importance, which I’ll gladly relay to you back at the palace.’

‘You’d better,’ Nabooru replied, earning herself several nervous glances from the soldiers behind her. Her fingers were strained where they gripped her glaive, as her gaze slid onto Link and Zelda, who were being sensibly quiet behind him. ‘Who’re these two?’

‘Guests,’ Ganondorf said, and made his voice stern. ‘They’ll stay a day in the palace, and then we’ll leave.’

Nabooru’s nostrils flared, but she took a deep breath and said, ‘Certainly, highness. Allow me to escort you to the palace.’

She turned sharply and stalked away, her six soldiers falling into a protective circle around Ganondorf and his companions.

‘Uh, Ganondorf?’ Link mumbled as he moved to follow Nabooru.

‘We are to spend the night in the palace,’ he explained, knowing neither Link nor Zelda had followed any of his conversation with Nabooru. ‘That is Nabooru, Captain of the Royal Guard.’

‘She’s one of the people you wanted to avoid, huh?’ Zelda asked, and Ganondorf sighed.

‘Yes,’ he said, the Triforce flickering uneasily in his veins, ‘she is.’


	14. Chapter 14

Training Grounds

_In Which a Captain and a Prince Fight_

‘Weeks, Ganondorf. _Weeks_ , you’ve been gone,’ Nabooru fumed as she paced up and down the length of his chambers. ‘Of all the stupid, _irresponsible_ things to do.’

Ganondorf watched from where he sat at the table, waiting for her to tire herself out. She was too caught up in her rage to let him explain, and he knew he deserved it so he didn’t interrupt.

‘You’re the _crown prince_ , Ganondorf!’ she cried as she drew level with him and halted. ‘You can’t just leave whenever you feel like it, without telling anyone!’

‘I told my aunts – sought their guidance on the matter,’ Ganondorf said, and she scoffed.

‘Sure, _great_.’ Her tone was acid. ‘But you didn’t bother to tell your mother, the _queen_ , or _me_ , who’s sworn to protect you? Do you have any idea how much chaos you caused? And for what? _Where_ have you been?!’

 Ganondorf drummed his fingers against the table, then sighed. ‘I’ve been looking for a way to break the curse.’ When Nabooru scoffed again, he frowned at her. ‘You see? _That’s_ why I didn’t tell you about it. Neither you nor the queen believe in it. Mother would have forbidden me from leaving, and even if you hadn’t you would have demanded to come with me.’

‘And what, exactly, would have been so wrong with that?’ Yanking out the chair opposite him, Nabooru threw herself into it, and for the first time Ganondorf saw the hurt his leaving so secretively had caused her.

‘This is something I have to do alone, Nabooru,’ he said, as gently as he could, and she clicked her tongue.

‘Alone? You mean with those two Hylians?’

‘I didn’t know I’d be travelling with them when I first left.’

‘And you’d rather do whatever it is you’ve been doing with _them_?’

‘Nabooru.’ Ganondorf reached across the table to take her hand. She sat rigid, but she didn’t pull away. ‘You know I’d have taken you in a heartbeat, if I thought you could help.’

‘You’re always going to need protecting, Ganondorf. Always.’ She took her hand back and stood, shoulders stiff. ‘What you did was incredibly foolish.’

He felt shame rise in his chest, and energy prickled across the back of his right hand in response. ‘And I’m going to do it again.’

She stared at him, outraged. ‘What?’

‘I told you: my companions and I are only staying the night.’

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Nabooru sat down again. ‘And I take it you don’t want an escort – or the queen to know.’

‘I can’t stop you from coming,’ Ganondorf said, even though they both knew he could, ‘But I would be eternally grateful if you stayed here…and didn’t tell my mother.’

The Happy Mask Salesman’s warning, or instructions, rang through his head. Only three. No more, no less.

‘You’d better have a really, _really_ good reason for putting everyone through all this,’ Nabooru said, her hands curled into tight fists atop the table.

Ganondorf glanced at the back of his right hand, where the mark of the Triforce glowed ever so softly, and he told her. Everything, from the first meeting in _Telma’s_ to being healed in the Fairy Fountain. He carefully omitted the details of Link’s attempted murder, as he knew she wouldn’t care that the boy was possessed, but other than that told her all that had occurred during his time away.

She listened closely, silently, and when he ended his tale she took his hand to study the Triforce.

‘You haven’t used it at all?’ she asked, and he nodded.

‘I don’t know how,’ he admitted. ‘And I don’t trust myself not to…do something terrible.’

Nabooru tutted. ‘Please. You’re the most self-restrained guy I know.’ She tightened her grip and tugged on his arm. ‘Come on. The training grounds will be empty by now. It’s the perfect place to test out this fancy new power.’

He resisted, shaking his head slightly. ‘What if I-’

‘Ganondorf.’ She cut him off and gave him a familiar look; she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. ‘I’m Captain of the Guard. You’ve trained with me for years. You really think you can hurt me?’

She had a point.  

Relenting, he stood with a sigh. ‘Very well.’

The grin she gave him made him feel like he had lost, somehow, though what he wasn’t sure, and they left his chambers and headed for the empty palace training ground. It was separate from the sparring grounds at the barracks, and more private, which suited Ganondorf perfectly well. He didn’t want an audience to his attempts at getting a handle on this new power. There was a part of him that wished no one but him knew about the Triforce. That he owned a part of it.

There was a bite to the evening air as they stepped out into the open, walking the short path to their destination. It was somehow eerie, seeing the place so empty and full of shadow.

As if in response to his thoughts, the Triforce flickered within him and the mark on his hand lit up, a soft gold that illuminated the space around him.

‘That’s…’ Nabooru looked a little spooked as she noticed, but she covered it with a broad grin. ‘I certainly hope it’s got more tricks than that, otherwise I think you’ve been ripped off.’

‘Trust me, there’s a lot more to it than…this,’ Ganondorf said, and shook his hand slightly.

His skin tingled, the glow brightening and dimming in time with each beat of his heart. As Nabooru jogged ahead to light some torches and illuminate their stage, he studied it for a moment longer.

He moved after her slowly as she rested her glaive against a low bench nearby and then sat beside it.

‘Let’s see what you can do, then,’ she said, folding one leg over the other and lifting a curious eyebrow.

Staring at the mark on the back of his hand, Ganondorf stood tall and concentrated. He had never been taught the art of magic, though his aunts had pestered his mother for years about it, so he didn’t know what to do. After a moment, he closed his eyes, though he could still see the Triforce’s glow through his eyelids and was distracted for a moment. Trying to focus, he turned his focus inwards. To the ebb and flow of power in his veins and deeper still, where it wove through his soul like the roots of an ancient tree.

Inhaling slowly, he tried to match his breaths to Triforce’s shifting, and distantly there came a soft ringing in his ears, familiar and comforting. His skin prickled, golden warmth blossoming through every part of him, as he followed the shining roots down and down. Until all he could see and feel was gold, until he hummed with power, its singing all around him.

‘Wow.’ The voice jarred him, and abruptly the calm – and his concentration – shattered.

There was a small, surprised shriek as, before he could stop it, energy arced out towards the source of the voice – an instinctual reaction to a perceived threat.

His eyes snapped open, and there was Nabooru, eyes wide, knees drawn up to her chest and a scorch mark on the stone before the bench; where her feet would have been had she not moved away in time.

‘I’m sorry, I-’

‘That was so _cool_!’ Her face broke into a wide grin, eyes lit up gold in the light of the Triforce. ‘You just shot lightning at me, Gan!’

‘Only you could sound so happy about that,’ Ganondorf said drily, relieved she hadn’t been hurt. The power ebbed and faded, returning to the usual gentle thrum beneath his skin. He flexed his fingers, jittery and restless.

He tried very hard to ignore the small swell of annoyance at _not_ hitting her.

‘So, d’you think it’s a kind of defensive power?’ Nabooru asked, gingerly putting her feet back down. ‘I startled you, and it lashed out. Or did you deliberately try to fry me?’

‘No,’ Ganondorf said with a chuckle that felt almost nervous. ‘No, it wasn’t intentional. And I suppose it could be. It certainly seems to respond to my emotions, more than anything.’

He watched as Nabooru slid her hand towards her glaive. ‘Very interesting…Now, say I were to attack you…what do you think would happen?’

‘I think you would end up cutting off some of my limbs,’ Ganondorf replied, stepping back as she stood, weapon in hand. ‘Which neither of us wants.’

‘I don’t know, I’m still pretty pissed at you,’ Nabooru said, and jabbed her glaive at him. It was a slow, taunting strike, and he sidestepped it with a frown.

‘We still don’t understand this power, Nabooru,’ he warned, as she twirled the glaive lazily, expertly. ‘I cannot consciously control it, we don’t know what will happen if you-!’

He broke off with an undignified squawk as he leapt out of the way of another strike, very aware of how lovingly kept the weapon was. Its razor-sharp blade caught the light of the torches and gleamed viciously. Ganondorf pressed his tongue against his teeth, anxious and a little annoyed, knowing Nabooru wouldn’t stop until she forced a retaliation of some kind.

They both knew that if he pulled rank and commanded her to stop she’d have won. The thought gnawed at Ganondorf’s pride, as it always did, and he stayed silent as he raised a warning hand, skin still lit up in gold.

‘Better start consciously controlling it, then,’ Nabooru said with a fierce grin, her eyes bright and wild with excitement.

It was infectious, in a way. Ganondorf could feel the stirrings of exhilaration himself, the adrenaline flowing, the Triforce singing in his blood and bones, muscles and veins. It liked to fight as much as he did. To dance and strike and parry. Wild, free. Dangerous.  

‘Whatever happens, you brought it on yourself,’ Ganondorf said, and Nabooru struck again.

They danced, around and around the training grounds, and it felt as much like home as the palace or his aunt’s lectures or his mother’s embrace. Sparring with his best friend – though he supposed it couldn’t be called that when he didn’t have a weapon and spent most of his time making...tactical retreats.

A few times, he almost wrested the glaive from Nabooru’s grip, and each time he earned an elbow to the stomach or a shove to the face and it slipped through his fingers. A few times, he tried to summon the Triforce’s power, and though he felt it respond he couldn’t _do_ anything with it, couldn’t shape it or cast it. He supposed it had to be because he knew Nabooru would never hurt him, and so the Triforce knew it too.

That didn’t stop the cold irritation welling up inside him, the faintest voice inside him that said if he could only learn to harness this power, he could _destroy_ her. If he tried very hard, he could convince himself it wasn’t _his_ voice.

But around and around they went, jibing and laughing, until there was a soft crackle and gold sparks began to dance between the fingers of his right hand. They both paused then, transfixed, before Nabooru jabbed at him. He sidestepped and grabbed her wrist, and they both felt the jolt before she yelped and dropped her weapon, fingers spasming.

‘Ouch,’ she said as she massaged her hand, then elbowed Ganondorf lightly in the side. ‘Well look at you, only an hour of practice and you’re already killing my hands.’

‘I’m just glad I didn’t kill all of you,’ he replied, shaking out his own hand as it continued to spark gently.

He had next to no control over power output; the thought that he could have just as easily stopped her heart made him cold all the way through, and took a little of the joy out of things.

Nabooru turned away, dropping down onto the bench, flexing each finger carefully. ‘Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow? Couldn’t you stay a few days at least?’

‘I can’t,’ Ganondorf said softly, sitting next to her after a moment. ‘I wish I could, but we’re on something of a time limit.’

Nabooru tutted. ‘The crown prince, on a top-secret mission with two Hylians.’ She bumped their shoulders together. ‘How your ancestors must be laughing.’

Ganondorf thought of his vision in the forest, the previous king and his demise at the demon’s hand, and a shudder passed through him. ‘Better laughing than anything else,’ he murmured, and turned his gaze skyward.

They sat in silence, as the sweat dried on their skin and their hearts slowed. The evening smelled of sage and verbena, the sky bright and studded with stars. He closed his eyes as a breeze whispered past, and he was home again, finally. He would enjoy it while it lasted, for just a few hours more.

‘We thought we sensed your presence.’

A voice made Ganondorf jump, and beside him he felt Nabooru fare no better, as she grabbed her glaive and scrambled to her feet. She pulled herself, stiff and formal, into a salute.

‘No need for that, dear,’ the speaker continued, and laughed. ‘I see you’ve returned, Ganondorf. How go your travels?’

‘Successful, so far,’ he replied, as he stood as well and turned to his aunts, who had slipped into the night across the courtyard in silence.

They stood side by side, hunched and worn, in their usual dark robes, and each carried her familiar gnarled staff. The blue and orange crystals that topped them glinted in the torchlight, and they both wore matching grins.

‘Welcome home,’ Kotake said, shuffling forward on silent, slippered feet.

‘Off again so soon?’ Koume continued, then to her sister, ‘the young never stop to rest these days, do they?’

They both laughed, and Ganondorf couldn’t help a smile as he stepped forward and embraced them both. He breathed in their familiar aniseed smell, as always tinged with something sharp and chemical, and when he stepped back Koume grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb over the golden mark branded there.

Kotake tutted. ‘What foreign magic is this?’

‘Powerful, is what it is,’ Koume replied, and squinted up at Ganondorf. ‘Is this what you’ve been searching for?’

‘I believe so.’ He glanced between his aunts and the Triforce’s mark. ‘I’ve been told that assembling the parts of this magic, this Triforce, will grant me any wish.’

His aunts crooned softly, poking and prodding his hand in a way similar to how Link had, back at the heart of the forest. Ganondorf wondered how his two companions were faring, tucked away in the palace’s guest chambers.

‘You’ve done what your ancestors could not, child,’ Kotake said, and reached up to pat his cheek lightly. ‘Found a cure for the curse.’

Behind him, Nabooru scoffed, quickly covering it with a cough.

‘I think I really might have,’ Ganondorf said, pulling his hand away. ‘Let’s go inside, talk awhile. I’ve missed you.’

They both tittered at that, pleased or amused he couldn’t quite decide.

He let them go ahead, then turned to Nabooru. Her gaze was sharp as she watched his aunts move away. Always on the lookout for danger, even when off duty.

‘Nabooru,’ he said, and her eyes snapped onto him. ‘I am sorry, truly, for the pain and stress I’ve caused you.’

She surveyed him for a moment, then heaved an exaggerated sigh. ‘You’d think I’d be used to it by now, but here I am, still worrying.’

‘And I appreciate it,’ he said, taking one of her hands in his own. ‘Thank you.’

‘I’ll always look out for you,’ she answered, as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. ‘And if you’d just stop running off I’d always protect you too.’ She dug her fingers into his muscles and he yelped, cringing away. She laughed, then her face turned serious again. ‘Be careful, Ganondorf. I don’t know much about magic, but I can tell this isn’t something to take lightly. Please promise you’ll be careful.’

‘I swear it,’ he said, with his shoulder throbbing and a kind of foreboding in his heart. Leaving was always hard.

Nabooru frowned at him for a moment longer, then stepped closer and pulled him into tight, swift hug. ‘If you get yourself hurt,’ she muttered in his ear, ‘or those Hylians do, I swear to the Goddess that I-’

‘You’ll kick my ass, or theirs, I know.’ Ganondorf squeezed her lightly in return, and then they parted. ‘It’s going to be fine, Nabooru. I promise.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ She rolled her eyes and drew her shoulders back, shaking her head at him. ‘Now go see your aunts.’

He obeyed.

oOoOo

The morning came far too quickly for Ganondorf’s liking. After spending a good two hours with his aunts – drinking tea, catching up on what he had missed while away, and discussing the Triforce – he got maybe five hours of sleep before he forced himself to rouse once more.

The sky was gold and pale blue as he dragged himself groggily from his bed, finding when he did that Nabooru had organised all the necessary preparations for his expedition into the desert. It sent a warm swell of gratitude and relief through his chest.

Once he was washed and dressed and a little more awake, he invited Link and Zelda to have breakfast in his chambers while they discussed their plans for the next leg of their journey. They both arrived looking reasonably well rested, though Link still appeared half asleep, hair mussed and clothes askew. Zelda, meanwhile, seemed positively _cheery_.

‘Morning,’ she said, as she was escorted through the door by a palace guard, who shot her a scandalised look for her casual address. It went unnoticed.

‘ _Morring_ ,’ Link managed around a large yawn, settling down into a seat at the table.

‘Thank you,’ Ganondorf said to their escorts, who both bowed and made a hasty retreat. He wondered briefly what sort of gossip would circulate from this who situation, then turned his attention to the matter at hand. ‘And thank you both for joining me. I would like to talk about our plans for the desert.’

‘Good idea,’ Link said, rubbing his eyes before he fixed his gaze on the map Ganondorf had spread across the table. ‘Man, I can’t believe I’m actually here. The capital city, the bloody _palace_.’

‘It is an honour few can claim,’ Ganondorf agreed, and watched as Zelda ghosted a hand over the fruit bowl before plucking an orange from it.

She leaned back, crossing her legs as she started to peeling it, filling the air with its sweet, pungent smell. ‘Such a shame we already have to leave.’

‘Yeah.’ Link reached up to absently rub his right shoulder as he stared wistfully at the door. ‘The beds here are so fucking comfy.’

‘Perhaps you will return,’ Ganondorf said, making no effort to hide his attempt to steer the conversation back on track, ‘once we have scoured the desert for the mask or second piece of Triforce.’

‘Right.’ Link got the hint and looked back at the map. He brushed his fingers across it as he searched for their location. ‘So we’re here…where do _you_ think we should go, Ganondorf? I mean, where would a person hide a mask or piece of an ancient power around here?’

‘A mask could be anywhere, but a Triforce piece…’ He thought for a moment. ‘There is the Goddess of the Sands’ Temple, called by your people the Desert Colossus, and the ancient castle of Ikana in the Haunted Wastelands—’

‘That sounds like a fun place,’ Zelda muttered, then popped an orange segment in her mouth.

‘—Arbiter’s Grounds as well, Nazanin’s Fate…the Queen’s Watch and Snowpeak mountain ranges also.’ Ganondorf pointed them all out on the map as he went, and there was a brief, heavy silence once he finished.

Link pursed his lips. ‘Well. The Happy Mask Salesman implied the Snowpeak mountains counted as separate from the desert, so we’ll take those off the list.’

‘That still leaves, like, ten places to look,’ Zelda said, and Link frowned at her.

They all thought for a moment.

‘As much as I’d like to visit _all_ those places,’ Link eventually continued, ‘which ones would you say were particularly magical? I mean, which ones would have the most defences to keep something hidden?’

‘If we are considering magical defences,’ Ganondorf replied, deciding not to be difficult and point out that physical defences could be just as effective, ‘then the Temple and the Haunted Wastelands.’

‘Okay, so we’ll start there.’ Link found them both on the map and leaned forward to study them.

‘I vote,’ Zelda said, raising a sticky, orangey hand, ‘that we go to the Temple first. I’ve visited enough haunted places to last me a lifetime.’

‘Seconded,’ Link agreed, ‘but…’

‘But what?’

When he didn’t continue, Ganondorf spoke for him. ‘To reach the Temple we must go around the Haunted Wastelands; the most direct path lies barely a mile from the Wastes’ edge.’

Zelda tipped her head back and groaned. Ganondorf was inclined to agree, and from the look on Link’s face he felt similarly.

‘We are going to have to go in anyway,’ Ganondorf said after a long moment, trying to find the silver lining to the situation. ‘We will simply visit it on our way back from the Temple, provided we do not find what we are looking for there.’

Neither of them could argue with that, though he knew they all wished they didn’t have to go in at all, and just like that it was settled.

Their next stop would be the Temple to the Goddess of the Sands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we resume our regular scheduling. Enjoy!

Visions of the Dead Part I

_In Which Ghosts of Link’s Past (and Future) Come to Call_

Link had never felt so out of place as he did in Ganondorf’s palace, but he couldn’t tell if he was glad to see it go or not as the city grew smaller and smaller behind them and the desert spread out before them. Miles and miles of sand and brush in all directions, all the way up to the horizon. And to think, just a few hours ago he’d been lying in the comfiest bed he’d ever come across, in the nicest room he’d ever seen.

_‘So much space for you to get lost and die in,’_ the demon said, and Link’s mood immediately soured. It had been remarkably quiet the last few days, even though he’d been expecting it to gloat and gloat and gloat. _‘You’re going to love the Haunted Wastelands, trust me.’_

Trying his hardest not to acknowledge it, Link fixed his gaze on a mesa in the distance and kept it there. There were so many better things to think about than the demon. All the fascinating places he was going to see, for example.

It was difficult not to bombard Ganondorf with questions as he led them on the first leg of their journey, but there were just so many things he wanted to know. The archaeologist and explorer in him had awoken, and he was almost giddy with excitement. So many things to learn, so many places to see. He couldn’t wait till they arrived at the temple. He tried to picture it, but he knew so little about the Gerudo people, beyond what he had seen so far. The many wars with Hyrule meant it was hard to learn much at all about them, without coming to the source.

But here he was, at the source. He grinned even as the demon took a dig at him, barely noticing the phantom cold that whispered across his collarbones.

‘So, this temple…’ He couldn’t contain himself. Just a few questions. ‘Do you still use it?’

‘The nomadic tribes do, but those in and near the cities tend to not. They have temples of their own.’ Ganondorf glanced back at him, amusement in his eyes. ‘I cannot say how it will look, once we arrive.’

‘Have you been there before?’

‘Yes. Most Gerudo travel there in their lives at least once. My aunts took me once or twice when I was younger. It’s not a long journey, but there are few who want to pass so close to the Haunted Wastelands, any more than necessary.’

Shielding his eyes from the glare of the sand and pale sky, Link looked peered at the horizon. ‘When was it built?’

‘Many centuries ago. It has long been forgotten who built it.’

‘So if the Triforce _is_ there and we take it,’ Zelda chipped in, ‘How mad are people go to be?’

Ganondorf seemed to think for a moment. ‘It’s hard to say. I cannot remember anyone ever mentioning there being anything like the Triforce there, so either it’s a secret kept very well, or no one knows.’

‘Or it’s not there,’ Zelda added, and Link wanted to sigh at her cynicism but she had a point.

‘If it’s not, then we search elsewhere. Perhaps we will find a mask instead.’

Link clicked his tongue. ‘Nayru, how are we ever going to find that bloody thing? It could _literally_ be anywhere.’

‘Well let’s just hope it’s somewhere really obvious, then,’ Zelda replied, and Link noticed she was drawing patterns in the sand with her stick as they walked. He imagined them leading all the way to the city, a trail for them to find their way back.

Of course, depending on how successful they were they might _not_ come back. The plan was that if they found the Triforce piece, or the mask, they would just continue north until they reached the Snowpeak mountains.

Though the day started out pleasant, it became a slog as the sun climbed higher and the temperature rose, and Link found himself longing for the drizzly green fields of Hyrule as he sweated and sweated, even under the loose, light clothes he’d bought at the oasis. His eyes ached from the glare, his feet ached from the unfamiliar terrain. It could be worse, of course, but he couldn’t say he enjoyed it.

As Ganondorf had predicted, they reached the day’s destination late that evening, as the last tinges of orange vanished from a sky that spread out vast and dark above them. Link tipped his head back and watched the stars – clearer and brighter than anything he’d ever seen in Hyrule – and felt suddenly small, but strangely content.

That is, until the demon pinched his thigh and broke the spell. With a squawk, Link yanked his arm away, wresting it from the demon’s control, and laughed sheepishly when Ganondorf and Zelda both turned to him, startled.

‘Sorry,’ he said, and gestured to his arm helplessly. ‘Don’t mind me.’

‘This is where we’ll spend the night,’ Ganondorf said after a moment, much to Link’s relief, and gestured to the dark building that rose from the sand about twenty metres ahead of them.

It was an old military outpost, he had explained, which had some years ago been turned into a resting place for travellers going between the temple and the capital. It was dry and still inside when they entered, a little dusty with sand piling up in the corners, and it seemed they were the only ones there that night.

Link lit a torch and went to explore. There were rooms crammed with bunk beds and trunks he wouldn’t trust people not to steal from; there were rooms crammed with crates and barrels full of supplies for those passing through to take from; there was a courtyard in the centre with a well and the remains of some training dummies.

Pausing there in the courtyard, he watched the stars, his torch flickering as a surprisingly cold wind blew by.

_‘Link…_ ’ it whispered, and he started, his gaze snapping back down to earth. He squinted at the shadows for a moment, confused.

‘Was that you?’ he asked the open space, and the markings up his arm contracted.

_‘I have no clue what you’re talking about,’_ the demon said, and Link, as ever, couldn’t tell if it was lying. It didn’t _sound_ like it was, and its voice didn’t have that fake sweetness it took on when it feigned innocence, but he really couldn’t tell.

‘Link,’ someone said again, and laughed. ‘Over here.’

‘Who’s there?’ Link demanded, lifting his torch and peering into the darkness around him. Was it Zelda playing a prank? It didn’t sound like her voice, but he definitely recognised it.

‘Who do you think?’ they replied, and Link thought he saw something move across the courtyard. A figure that flitted away the moment he spotted it.

‘This isn’t funny. Who’s there?’ Link took a step forward then stopped, something like dread curling in his stomach. He knew the voice, but from _where_?

‘ _Link…’_ They called his name again, singsong and drawn out, and Link sucked in a shuddering gasp as he realised who’s voice it was.

He felt like he’d been thumped in the stomach, all the wind knocked out of him. He took a few staggering steps forward, then rocked back on his heels.

Mouth suddenly dry, Link gave a croak. ‘Shad?’

Cruel laughter curled around the base of his skull, and then it was echoed _outside_ his head as something gave a high cackle and light flared in front of him. Link caught the brief impression of a lantern, frayed purple robes, glowing yellow eyes.

And then, on instinct, he leapt back, striking out with his torch. As his rational brain caught up, he found himself stood in front of a poe, its malicious gaze fixed on him as it drifted out of reach.

‘ _Asshole_ …!’ he breathed, torn between relief and sadness at the revelation.

_‘I can’t believe you actually fell for that!’_ the demon crowed, flexing his fingers and rolling his shoulder, its amusement like an itch in his brain.

Link shook its influence off and watched the poe float back a little way with another laugh. Its lantern swung back and forth, creaking softly, and he twitched his torch in response. He only had one hand, so he’d have to drop his light to draw his sword, but it was so dark out in the courtyard. The poe did have its lantern, but if it went invisible he’d have no defence against it. There was no point in running indoors, either, ‘cause they could go through walls.

The temperature dropped a few more degrees and Link shuddered, his breath leaving him as a plume of silver as the poe twirled and summoned a ball of flame into its spare hand.

‘Shit,’ Link said, and fumbled for his sword.

The demon got there first. With a sensation like his right arm had been dunked in ice water, he was helpless to stop it as it unsheathed his sword and flung it at the poe. It arced through the air, passed harmlessly through the bottom of its cloak, and clattered to the ground behind it.

_‘Whoops,’_ the demon said, and gave Link’s arm a phantom consolatory pat. _‘My bad.’_

‘Oh, fuck you,’ Link spat in return, and leapt aside as the poe threw its handful of fire at him.

The eruption of flame was near-blinding in the darkness, and Link scrunched up his face to squint through the glow. Warmth washed over him as the fire grew, sputtered, went out. When he looked again, the poe was gone, the only indication of its presence the smoking scorch mark on the floor and the lantern bobbing about twenty metres up in the open air.

A door creaked behind him and footsteps approached, and then someone asked, ‘Link? What’s going on? You have been gone quite some time.’

‘Oh, thank the goddesses,’ Link sighed, and glanced over his shoulder to see Ganondorf approaching him. ‘I was just looking around but then this poe showed up!’ He jabbed his torch in its direction, and a high laugh rattled through the air above them.

‘Yes, they’re quite common in the desert. I perhaps should have mentioned that,’ Ganondorf replied, fixing his gaze on the lantern and its invisible carrier. ‘Can I be of assistance?’

‘I’d appreciate that,’ Link said. ‘My sword got chucked over there.’

Ganondorf thought for a moment, eyes never leaving the poe. ‘Hand me the torch and collect your sword. Are you able to keep it distracted for a minute or so?’

‘Sure.’ Link shrugged. ‘What’re you planning?’

‘I am going to try and make _this_ work,’ Ganondorf said, lifting his right hand. The Triforce mark glowed softly, and Link thought his eyes might’ve been glowing a bit too, strangely bright against his dark skin as if lit up from within.

‘Cool.’ It was all he could think to say, as he handed the torch over and scurried to where he thought his sword had fallen.

It took a moment, but he found it, and then he slapped his right hand away when it reached for the handle again. Grasping it firmly he gave his right shoulder a forceful, pointed roll, before he turned to the poe and realised it was still loitering way out of reach above him. Not sure what to do, he stared up at it for a good few seconds, wondering whether _he_ should throw his sword at it this time.

‘Get back down here, you stupid…floaty blob!’ he called, hoping he could taunt it back into reach.

It laughed, apparently unbothered, but the lantern _did_ drift a little closer. Link took a running jump and swung his sword at where he hoped the bottom of its robes were, and faster than he could react the poe swooped down and whacked him on the head with its lantern. His ears rang and he struck out blindly with his sword as pain burst across his skull, and he felt it connect with a dense, syrupy patch of air.

There was a shriek, and when Link looked up, squinting through the pain and pretty sure he was bleeding, the poe had come back into sight, fire once again dancing on its palm. It was only a few metres up now, at most.

‘Yeah, how d’you like _that_?’ Link taunted, then paused as his head throbbed. ‘Ow.’

And then he realised the ringing in his ears wasn’t from the blow. It had a source, and that source was Ganondorf. He stood perfectly still across the courtyard, gaze distant and golden, and much like the poe there was light crackling in the palm of his hand. This light was different though; it was soft and radiant, sparks leaping between his fingers as it grew in intensity.

‘Cover your eyes,’ he commanded calmly, gaze flitting onto Link briefly, and he did.

Even with his head turned away, his eyes shut and his arm lifted as a makeshift shield, the flare of brilliant gold light still burned as the air rippled and rang. When he looked again, he had to blink white spots from his eyes, but the poe was gone and Ganondorf was glowing.

Literally. But it faded as he watched, as he let out a long, slow breath.

‘Wow.’ Link blinked a few more times and cleared his throat. ‘You can properly use it now?’

It took Ganondorf a moment to respond, but then his shook his head. ‘I’m still learning. It is…what’s the word, temperamental? Yes, temperamental. This is the first time it has actually responded to my intent.’

‘Well, I mean, you’ve only had it for what, like, a week?’ Link offered him a grin, but the excitement coiling inside him wasn’t his own. The demon had caught a glimpse of power, and it wanted it. So much for it wanting to stop them from collecting the Triforce. ‘That’s pretty great progress.’

‘Thank you.’ Ganondorf seemed to shake himself, then looked at the mark on his hand. ‘We should get some rest. We have a long day of walking ahead of us.’

‘Yeah,’ Link replied without much enthusiasm, and he smiled.

‘It will not be so bad. As long as we keep our distance from the Wastes, there will be no need to worry.’

When he turned to head back inside, Link followed, sheathing his sword.

He didn’t get much sleep. The demon was wide awake and excited, its presence a constant prickle inside his skull, endless pins and needles in his arm. He could feel it wearing at him, the most concerted effort it had made to further its control in a long while. Scared to fall asleep and let it, Link stared up at the ceiling and pushed back, for one hour, then two, then five.

When the others started stirring, he followed suit, heaving himself upright and feeling the exhaustion all the way down to his bones. His head ached, eyes scratchy and limbs heavy. It was so tempting to just lie down again and sleep, but he couldn’t.

So he got up instead, and tried to be perkier than he felt. He was pretty sure neither Zelda nor Ganondorf fell for it, but they didn’t comment.

The day loomed hot and arduous ahead of them, but there was nothing to do but proceed. In the bright sun everything turned a washed-out, pale colour, and the glare drove into Link’s eyes like knives. He didn’t complain, just pulled his scarf down lower on his forehead and kept his eyes on his feet, trudging along sluggishly. When Ganondorf suddenly paused, in a stretch of scrub full of prickly, ankle-high plants, Link almost walked into him.

‘There are the Wastes,’ he said, and his voice was jarring after a morning of silent walking.

Link looked where he was pointing, and saw a boiling mass of sand miles away on the horizon, a grey haze that towered above everything else. A shudder went through him, all the hairs on his arms standing up, and for a moment the world felt inexplicably cold. Maybe it was just because he knew the rumours about it, maybe it was for some other reason, but he knew he didn’t like it. Didn’t want to get any closer.

He took a deep breath of the dry, sage-scented air, grounding himself. ‘Looks pleasant.’

‘And what _does_ it look like?’ Zelda asked after a moment, from where she stood slowly wiggling her stick deeper and deeper into the loose, stony earth.

‘It’s a constant, stagnant sandstorm,’ Ganondorf told her, as he frowned away toward the haze. ‘It never moves, as it serves as a barrier between the desert and the Wastes. The sand is dead and grey, and only the dead walk upon it. Or so it’s said.’

‘That is one giant sandstorm,’ Link muttered, scrubbing at the sweat beading on his brow. ‘I’m so glad we’re avoiding it for now.’

‘Yeah, for now,’ Zelda said, unhelpful and ominous.

He frowned at her, but he couldn’t put any feeling behind it. She didn’t notice, either way.

‘Let us continue,’ Ganondorf said, and started walking again. ‘We will give it a wide berth.’

Or so he said, but Link could’ve sworn that every time he looked towards that great cloud of dead sand, it grew closer. He didn’t know much about how sandstorms worked, but either they were drifting towards it or it was crawling towards them. If Ganondorf noticed, he didn’t say anything and he didn’t correct their path.

‘Listen, I don’t know about you,’ Link finally said as they stopped to wait out heat of the day, ‘but I’m pretty sure that sandstorm’s getting closer.’

Ganondorf looked at it and bobbed his head ever so slightly. ‘You’re not wrong. We are on the correct path, I’m sure of it, but somehow we are closer than we should be.’

‘Or maybe _it’s_ closer than it should be,’ Zelda offered, and Link nodded in agreement. ‘Are you sure it doesn’t move around?’

‘Nothing such as that has ever been reported,’ Ganondorf answered, his forehead creased and eyebrows drawn together. ‘But even if the sandstorm moves, the Wastes cannot, so perhaps there is no need for worry.’

‘Better safe than sorry, though, right?’ Zelda said, adjusting the silk over her eyes. ‘Can we go in a wider arc around it?’

‘I would prefer not to.’ Ganondorf rubbed a seemingly worried hand over his mouth. ‘It’s easier than you would think to get lost out here, and there are certain…waymarks I’m looking for to guide us.’

Zelda made a small, unhappy sound, but didn’t argue. Link felt much the same, and he could see Ganondorf was in the same boat. They sat in worried silence for a little while, and though he tried not to, Link couldn’t keep himself from glancing at the haze in the distance every few minutes. There was something about it that kept drawing his gaze back. Anxiety, probably.

It didn’t seem to move any closer, though, as they waited for the sun to begin its slow downwards descent and for the air to cool a little.

Link was half-asleep when Ganondorf finally pushed himself to his feet, and though everything in him protested, he followed suit. He stretched slowly, nearly drooping back onto the floor in the process, but his legs held firm and he knew he could keep walking for as long as needed. Would keep walking, no matter how much his body told him not to.

Something like satisfaction crawled over his skull, prickling and cold, and he knew what the demon was thinking. If he drove himself into the ground, it would be that much easier for it to take control. Just like in the Lost Woods.

He considered mentioning this to Zelda or Ganondorf, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t want to worry them, or hold up their journey in any way. The sooner they reached the temple, the better.

He hoped the demon hated it, being on sacred ground. Hoped it hurt.

_‘My, how spiteful,’_ the demon said, and laughed. _‘But wouldn’t that be a fun experiment? I wonder if you’d hurt too?’_

Link decided he didn’t care either way. The demon laughed again, a low chuckle that made his skin crawl, and he rolled his neck and shook out his arms to rid himself of the feeling. He wished he could think of something to say, to Zelda or to Ganondorf, but his sluggish brain refused to work and they continued on in silence.

He was all but asleep on his feet when Ganondorf finally decided it was time to stop for the night, and nearly slumped down right on top of a small, round cactus. Narrowly avoiding it, he sat with his head on his knees, listening to Ganondorf and Zelda move around and set up camp. It occurred to him to help, but by the time he’d lifted his head and thought of the words, they were both sat nearby, Zelda inspecting her stick with her hands and Ganondorf lighting a small fire built of bits of kindling and shrubbery.

‘Think we should set up a storm watch?’ Link asked blearily after what felt like a few moments, but could’ve been longer. He thought he might’ve dozed off for a few minutes.

‘I will do it,’ Ganondorf replied, looking towards the edge of the storm, which was still visible where it blotted out the deep blue of the night sky.

‘I can-’

‘No.’ He’d barely started speaking before Ganondorf cut him off. ‘You are exhausted. Rest. I will wake you in a few hours if you’re adamant.’

He wanted to argue, but he could see there was no point. ‘Then…keep an eye on me too. Please.’

‘I will,’ he replied, voice serious and sincere.

His gaze drifted down onto Link’s right shoulder, where he’d finally spotted the demon’s markings a few days before, and he squirmed, adjusting his new clothes self-consciously. He wanted no part of him that was marked sticking out for anyone to see.

_‘How rude,’_ the demon grouched, and was ignored.

Silence fell, an owl swooped over them with a soft hoot, and the sands around them stirred with the sounds of all the nocturnal creatures. Link resisted as best he could, for as long as he could, but finally he closed his eyes, and then it took all of five minutes for him to fall asleep.

He dreamt he was walking. The night sky spread out above him, the most beautiful he’d ever seen, and the desert spread out before him. Ahead, the Wastes’ guardian sandstorm. Even in the darkness it looked grey and weary, an ominous mass in constant movement, swirling and dancing sluggishly. He walked towards it with slow, deliberate steps, as his arm ached and ached, and he saw a figure waiting for him, just on the edge of the storm.

As he approached, they turned and vanished, consumed by the sand in seconds.

‘Wait-!’ Link called, or tried to call, but his voice came out scratchy and weak, his tongue leaden.

He walked faster, his footsteps soft and hissing on the sand, the world stretching and warping around him. The sky felt closer, somehow, heavier. Like he could reach up and touch it.

And he could hear it now, the storm. It whispered in a language he didn’t know, the dead wind that kept it perpetually turning whistling in his ears.

‘Stop. Please, stop,’ he mumbled, staggering slightly, and his arm throbbed in response.

The storm drew closer, taller, until it blotted out the sky and all Link could see was the writhing wall of grey sand. Wind battered him gently, threw sand in his face, and he swayed where he stood. There was nowhere to go but forward. The thought of turning around and walking back the way he’d come made his chest clench in fear, even if he couldn’t put his finger on why.

With one halting, leaden movement, he stepped into the storm.

And the wind screamed at him, the sand bit at every uncovered sliver of skin, got in his nose, his eyes, his mouth. It was cold, so cold, and he felt dread clench in his chest and sink in his stomach. He raised an arm to shield his face, and through the darkness saw the figure again.

He staggered forward, bent against the wind, and reached out, but they ducked back out of sight.

‘Wait!’ he called again, and this time the word came out, but the wind was too loud. Even to his own ears, the cry was faint and distorted.

When he tried to follow, his whole body lurched, and for a moment something impossibly heavy weighed down on him, preventing him from moving, but then he threw himself forward and ran. He didn’t know where he was going – he could barely see his own feet – but he knew he needed to follow the figure.

Deeper into the storm he plunged, his face rubbed raw and all but blind from the sand and the darkness. The wind wailed at him, high and pitiful and deafening.

Again, he caught a glimpse of the retreating silhouette. His foot snagged on something in the sand and he pitched forward. There was a swooping sensation in his stomach and he hit the ground with a jarring thud.

And suddenly it was quiet again. He had a mouth full of sand and his face was stinging, and his arm ached worse than it had in years. He was awake again.

He sat up slowly, brushing sand from his clothes and skin, and found himself in a dark, unfamiliar world. Blinking a few times, he felt panic clench at his heart as he looked around, then looked around again.

There was nothing, all around him. Only pale, cold sand and the dark sky. No sign of Zelda, or Ganondorf, or the stretch of scrubland they’d stopped at for the night. Just miles of silent, empty sand. Link’s heart sped up, skin jumping with the force of it, and his mouth went dry. He sucked in a short, panicked breath.

_‘This seems to keep happening to you, doesn’t it?’_ the demon said, and though its voice was mocking it also sounded _tired_. _‘Ending up alone in haunted places.’_

For a moment Link was confused, and then he stiffened, anger surging through him to replace the growing panic. ‘You did this?’ he demanded, his voice loud and hollow in the silence. ‘You fucking- you walked me into the Haunted Wastelands?!’

There was no reply, though amusement crawled through his jaw, tugging at his mouth. His stomach twisted.

He scrambled to his feet, the sand hissing as he kicked up clouds of it. ‘What- what did you do to them? To Zelda and Ganondorf?’

_‘Why, I don’t know what you’re talking about,’_ it replied, voice distant. It was _exhausted_.

‘You absolute-’ Link cut himself off with a growl. ‘What did you do to them?’

There came a sigh, tickling his ear. _‘Sadly, nothing. Last time I tried to kill them it didn’t work, so I left them both asleep.’_ Its voice grew tinged with malicious amusement as it continued, _‘What? Don’t remember the little prince waking you up to take the next watch?’_

Link ground his teeth. He didn’t.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair – and sending a downpour of sand onto his shoulders – he spun in a slow circle, looking for something, anything.

But there was nothing. He couldn’t even see the edge of the sandstorm, though he was sure he hadn’t run that far in the dream, or whatever weird trance state he’d been in while the demon controlled his body. The thought made his stomach turn, his bones itching with the ghost of its manipulation. The ache in his arm throbbed in time with his heart, and he massaged his shoulder with more force than necessary.

He licked his dry lips and turned his gaze onto the sand, wondering if he’d left a trail, and his heart lurched in his chest as he spotted what lay at his feet.

A body. There was a body lying face down just behind him. That’s what he’d tripped over.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared. And stared. He knew that purple jacket, that auburn hair, those ridiculous argyle socks half buried in the sand. The ground around them was sticky with blood, and suddenly Link saw it was on his hands, his shirt, his boots.

‘No,’ he whispered, and backed up a step.

Shad twitched, face down in the sand, and sucked in a hollow, rattling breath.

‘ _No.’_

With jerky, stiff movements, Shad twisted his head to stare directly at him. His spectacles were cracked, there was blood on his face. His eyes were dark, empty hollows.

Shad lunged. Link screamed. He leapt backwards, losing his balance and once again hitting the sand with a dull thump. It was a soft landing, but it still jolted him, and when he scrambled back to his feet with a plea on his lips, he found he was once again alone.

Well, not entirely. Shad was gone, but where he’d been there lay a skeleton, its empty sockets staring, one arm outstretched toward him.

A hysterical little laugh spilled out of him, and for a moment he wasn’t sure who was laughing. Him or the demon, whose mirth rattled around inside his skull. The thought sobered him, and he let out a long breath before sinking onto his knees beside the skeleton.

It looked human, and not particularly old. When Link reached out to brush some sand from its skull, the bone was smooth and cold, and he realised the head wasn’t attached to the neck anymore.

‘Sorry for tripping over you,’ he said, picking the skull up and staring into its sockets.

The skull didn’t reply, though its jaw swung open in silent laughter. Even this dead stranger was laughing at him.

Sinking back onto his butt, Link set the skull in his lap and turned his gaze to the sky. The moon sat bright and clear above, its light hard and flat. He’d learnt in the Lost Woods that wandering only got him more lost, so this time he would stay put. Hopefully Ganondorf or Zelda would wake up soon and realise he was gone, but until then he wasn’t going anywhere.

The demon had walked him here, hoping he’d die, but he wasn’t going to. He refused. Not like this, not in this place.

It was cold, though. He started shivering after just a few minutes and he hunched his shoulders, tucking his hands under his armpits for warmth. Was he going to freeze to death? Maybe wandering aimlessly _would_ be better, if it meant he survived until the sun came up.

_‘Link…_ _Link…!’_

When a voice called out to him, he jumped. It definitely came from _outside_ his head, his name drawn out and singsong. He stood slowly and looked around, wondering if the others had found him so soon. He didn’t think either of them would call to him like that, though. Zelda would probably be spitting curses at him, and never had he heard Ganondorf say anything in an even _remotely_ singsong voice.

It took him a minute to spot the source of the voice, but when he did his blood ran cold. The skull tumbled from his fingers with a thump.

Shad. Upright this time, he stood about twenty metres away, coattails drifting in a breeze Link couldn’t feel, the dark holes where his eyes should be full of hatred. Blood dripped slowly from his fingers; his front shone wetly, though he was too far away for Link to see the deep gashes his own hands had carved.

_‘Link,’_ Shad whispered, voice a dry rattle, and stretched his hands out to him.

Link took a step back. He squeezed his eyes shut and managed a shaky breath, counting slowly to ten.

When he opened his eyes, Shad was gone. All he could see was empty grey sand. He swallowed and flexed his trembling fingers, tangling them in the front of his robes as he bit his lip and blinked away the sting of tears. It wasn’t real. It was the desert messing with him, just like the forest had.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, he stooped to collect the skull, and it was as he straightened that he noticed a pair of legs directly in front of him. Fear lurched through him, a band of panic tightening around his heart and lungs. He blinked, blinked again, and when they didn’t disappear lifted his gaze slowly, reluctantly.

He might’ve whimpered, might’ve moaned softly in horror as he found himself staring at _him_. Himself. Holding a bloody sword, an awful grin fixed on his face – a face covered in red. For a moment, Link thought it was blood spatters, but then he recognised the patterns, the way they shifted and writhed.

It was him, but not anymore. The demon had taken control.

Clutching the skull convulsively to his chest, Link backed up one step, then another. The other him, the demon, stepped forward. It lifted its sword and laughed.

Not stopping to think, Link threw himself forward, ducking under the sword as the other him – the _future_ him – thrust it forward. He slammed his shoulder into the demon’s side and as it reeled he ran. He didn’t look back, he didn’t stop. Sand hissed and shifted underfoot, and behind him the promise of his future laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Visions of the Dead Part II

_In Which Ghosts of Zelda’s Past Come to Call_

‘Zelda. Zelda, wake up.’

More than Ganondorf’s voice, it was his panic that jolted her from a surprisingly comfortable sleep. It doused her in cold, set her heart pounding and her hands sweating. It was suffocating, all around her, and when she sat up she sensed right next to her.

‘What is it? What’s wrong?’ Her words came out a little slurred but intelligible enough, as she grabbed for her stick with trembling fingers.

‘Link is gone.’

‘ _Again_?’ It was the first thing that popped into her head, but the twist of guilt was fleeting as her own panic rose to join Ganondorf’s, her heart clenching.

‘I don’t know when, or why, but he is gone.’

‘Okay. Okay, that’s…’ Zelda took a deep breath, not sure if she was more worried or angry. Had he gone of his own volition? Or had he been taken? ‘Where do you think he’s going?’

She clambered to her feet, brushing sand from her clothes, and tried to focus. Panic wasn’t going to get them anywhere. They needed to think.

‘Most likely, the Wastes. They will draw you in, call to you in the voices of those you have lost.’

‘Shad.’ The name fell from her lips unbidden, and the image of a young man with a bright smile and glasses flashed into her mind’s eye.

‘Sorry?’

‘His best friend, Shad,’ Zelda clarified, not caring if he was confused as to how she knew the name. ‘The one the demon killed. That’s who called him, I’m sure of it.’

‘It wouldn’t actually be him. More likely a malicious spirit or poe. Many wander the Wastes, seeking out the living. Much like the Lost Woods, the Wastes have a magic of their own, so it could have been that also.’

‘So much for avoiding the Haunted Wasteland,’ she said as she gripped her stick until her fingers ached. ‘I can’t believe he’s vanished _again_.’

Her voice came out venomous, but it shook ever so slightly as she thought of those sandstone steps, the body sprawled across them.

She was going to kill him, if he wasn’t already dead. Idiot, idiot, _idiot_.

‘Let’s go get him, then,’ she said, and jabbed her stick into the ground fiercely.

‘Yes, let’s.’ Ganondorf’s panic had subsided, replaced with the calm stoicism she was so used to brushing the edges of her subconscious. ‘The storm seems to have retreated, now that it has claimed one of us.’

‘Yeah, well, it better run,’ Zelda growled, yanking her stick free and digging her nails into the wood. ‘And so had that fucking _idiot._ ’

He’d better not be dead. If this was the death she’d foreseen for him, and she could have prevented it…

He’d _better_ not be dead.

She didn’t know what time it was, as Ganondorf began striding away and she followed. It was still cool enough to be night or early morning, which meant Link couldn’t have been gone too long. Ganondorf had woken her up too, accidentally, when he’d asked him to take the next watch. He had still been there when she’d fallen back to sleep.

Her chest clenched, and she found herself so angry it took her breath away. At Link, at the demon, at herself. It boiled in her veins, and she wanted to scream, to break something, to _hurt_ something. She couldn’t get the image of those sandstone steps out of her mind.

In an effort to calm herself, she counted her steps, tried to match their pace to Ganondorf’s long strides, hoping the repetition would distract her. One to ten, again and again and again. She clung to the aura of calm Ganondorf emanated, even though it made her feel ill to peer into his mind like that, without permission. Every now and then his panic and apprehension would spike and her heart would lurch in tandem, but he, unlike her, knew how to control his emotions, and the determined calm would always return.

‘How long will it take us to reach?’ Zelda asked after maybe half an hour of walking, her voice tight but mostly under control.

‘Perhaps no longer than an hour more,’ Ganondorf replied, as his pace slowed minutely, ‘if we continue at this pace.’

Zelda adjusted her grip on her stick, rolled her shoulders slowly. ‘Right.’

The air was beginning to warm, and she heard a hawk or vulture or some other bird of prey call out overhead. At the sound, her mind conjured the image of Link, crumpled and dying, being picked apart by vultures, and she couldn’t shake it off however hard she tried. It was a fate the demon deserved, maybe, but not Link. Link didn’t deserve any of this.

The urge to scream returned, and Zelda clenched her jaw, swallowing it down. There had been a time, once, where she’d sworn she wouldn’t get attached to either of them, hadn’t there?

They marched on, and on, and on. The sun rose, the day warmed, the sand crunched softly underfoot. The air filled with a soft whispering that kept catching her attention; it made her skin crawl, and everything in her wanted to go far, far away.

But she couldn’t, of course, and the whispering only grew louder the further they went. It took her a long time to realise it was the storm on the edge of the Wastes, the hiss of sand on the wind, and as they approached it turned to whistles and roars. Like the anger of the dead given a voice. More than once, Zelda thought she heard it call her name.

There were plenty of angry dead who no doubt had a bone to pick with her.

‘We draw close,’ Ganondorf called as the wind reached an almost deafening pitch. ‘I would like to tie us together, if that is alright. So we cannot be separated.’

‘Okay,’ she replied, as the storm pelted her with sand and tugged at her clothes and hair. It felt like it was trying to draw her in more than push her away.

She lifted her arms obediently so that Ganondorf could tie a rope around her waist, and waited as he did the same for himself. He left about two metres of slack between them; neither of them could wander far. Zelda had no intention to, but she imagined the Wastes wouldn’t give her much choice in the matter. This way, at least, they were much more _difficult_ to separate.

‘Are you ready?’ Ganondorf asked after a few moments, and she was struck with the absurd urge to take one of his hands.

Instead, she curled her fingers into fists and said, ‘As I’ll ever be.’

She could taste the dead sand on her tongue. It crunched between her teeth when she gritted them. There would be no going back once they entered the Wastes, not until they found Link, and possibly not even after. Would the sands try to keep them? Would the dead?

Only one way to find out.

Zelda tangled her fingers in the rope and they entered the storm.

Inside was a disorienting nightmare. She couldn’t hear anything over the roar of the wind, as it pushed and pulled at her relentlessly, until the only way she knew Ganondorf was still there was by the tautness of the rope between them. She didn’t know where they were going, didn’t know how long it would last, as the sand tore at every exposed bit of skin and wormed its way under her clothes, into her mouth and nose. She lost all sense of direction, stumbling after Ganondorf, praying for it to be over.

Eventually, it ended. So abruptly Zelda nearly collapsed at the sudden lack of wind, her face sore, her lungs aching. It took her a moment to realise the world had gone silent through the ringing in her ears, but when she did, dread crawled down her spine, her already dry mouth growing even drier.

‘The storm…it’s gone,’ Ganondorf said once they’d caught their breath. His voice was soft and confused, but it still sounded alien in the quiet.

‘Like, ended?’

‘No. It’s like we’re in the middle of the Wastes, even though we cannot have walked that far. All I see is…there is only empty sand. The desert I know is nowhere to be seen.’

‘Well that’s great,’ Zelda said, rubbing at some sand where it had stuck to her cheek. ‘Just…great. We won’t be leaving for a while then, I take it.’

‘It would seem that way.’ He sounded as uneasy as she felt, and they both stood in silence for a long moment.

‘Nowhere to go but in, then,’ she murmured. ‘Can’t wait to see how this place fucks with us.’

He made a soft noise of agreement, and they set out. She couldn’t help him search, not by any conventional means, so she swallowed down her reluctance and looked for Link the only way she could. Counting her steps, she lulled herself with the monotony, and then she concentrated. She cast her awareness out across the desert, searching for any sign of their wayward companion. Beside her, Ganondorf was a beacon of light and power, and she was drawn to it, almost irresistibly. She turned away from it, looking for something colder, something innately evil.

If she couldn’t help find Link, she would help find the demon inside him.

But the air of the Wastes was heavy, oppressive, and the soft winds that blew by sounded like the moans of the dead or undead. Under the sand, she could feel all the ancient bones, all the lives that had been claimed by this place. And beneath it all there slumbered something vast and uncaring and inevitable, something Zelda could only think of as death. The ancient magic of the Haunted Wastelands, different to the Lost Woods’ but also similar.

She preferred the woods.

At least she’d had the trees to help her there. Here all she had was the sand and the dead buried beneath it, and they weren’t talking. She reached out to them, even though a voice inside her screamed not to, and was relieved when they ignored her.

The fruitless attempt still left her with a crawling, spidery feeling across her skin, a cold hollowness in her chest. This was no place for the living to wander, and every second they spent there felt like they drew closer to death.

Zelda felt sick, light-headed. Every step took an exertion of will. She kept thinking she heard footsteps other than their own, following along behind, but when she asked Ganondorf he told her nothing was there. The feeling of being watched skittered down her spine, but she knew that, empty and flat as the Wastes seemed to be, he would have spotted anyone near enough to see them.

She counted her steps. One to ten. Again, again, again.

There was no sign of Link. None that Ganondorf could see, none that Zelda could feel. How far into the Wastes had he wandered? How far had he been dragged?

If there was any small comfort in not sensing the demon, it was that it meant the damn thing couldn’t be at full strength. She was sure she’d sense it from miles away, if it took full control of Link’s body.

She forced herself to breathe steadily through her nose, even though she felt like she was about to throw up, and carried on counting her steps.

 _‘Our blessed child,’_ someone definitely not Ganondorf crooned, and she lurched to a halt.

The rope snapped taught and she was dragged half a step before Ganondorf realised she’d stopped and did the same.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, and his concern brushed against her, warm and calming.

‘I thought I heard someone…’ She shook her head, reaching up to adjust the silk over her eyes. The stitches below prickled, her eyes itched. ‘No, nothing. I guess this place has finally got round to trying to mess with me.’

‘Stay close,’ Ganondorf said, and again there was the urge to grab one of his hands, to feel his steady, human warmth in this dead place. ‘Tell me if you hear anything more.’

‘Okay,’ Zelda answered, her voice coming out small and scared.

It annoyed her, to hear it, and she let the anger fuel her as they continued on. She held her stick tighter, close to her chest. Ready to stab any ghosts that floated too near.

The wind moaned overhead, and she abruptly became aware of a presence nearby. It hovered just behind her, faint and wavering.

 _‘Our blessed child,’_ the voice said again.

Another presence pinged against her awareness. _‘Come home to us at last.’_

‘Fuck,’ she said, tempted to lash out but knowing her stick would meet empty air, as her stomach dropped and the hairs on her arms stood on end.

‘What do you hear?’ Ganondorf asked, his voice clear and strong and alive.

‘Voices. A few of them now.’ Zelda considered simply covering her ears, but didn’t think it would help. ‘Listen, if I go…catatonic or something, or start freaking out, just drag me, okay? Carry me if you have to. We need to find Link, don’t waste any time trying to sort me out.’

‘I will try,’ he said, and his voice sounded further away than it should have been. ‘But I would much rather have you with me and of sound mind.’

That made her smile, just a little, and she moved closer to him, the closest she had been yet. Their sleeves brushed together, and this time when they started walking they went side by side.

Zelda focused on her steps, reminded herself that none of it was real. It was a trick of the desert’s. Nothing was actually there, talking to her in voices she recognised and hadn’t heard in years.

_‘Zelda.’_

_‘It’s been so long.’_

_‘How you’ve grown, dear child…’_

They spoke from all around her, the wavering presences pressing close. Zelda knew them all. Suddenly she was back in the temple, with its high, arched ceilings and stained-glass windows, full of dusty sunlight and the smell of incense.

She choked on a breath, her chest tightening, and suddenly she couldn’t breathe. Her skin jumped with the force of her heart as it began to pound, and she felt herself shaking. She knew she was in the desert, with Ganondorf at her side, but she was at the temple too, held down on a table as she cried and begged, the smell of chemicals burning her nose.

 _‘It was for your own good,’_ someone crooned, and a hand stroked her cheek gently.

She jerked away, a high, panicked sound escaping her as her lungs burned and her chest ached and she tried to breathe but couldn’t.

‘Zelda?’ Ganondorf’s voice came from far away, too far away.

_‘To help you See, as you were always meant to.’_

_‘Zelda…’_

_‘Zelda, darling child…’_

_‘It’s been so long.’_

She couldn’t hear him anymore. She was cornered. Their presences pressed in on all sides as she gasped and trembled.

‘It isn’t real, it isn’t real, it isn’t real,’ she chanted softly, even as cold hands touched her face, her hands, stroked her head. ‘You’re not here, you’re dead, you died.’

 _‘You_ killed _us,’_ someone whispered, and she felt again the earthquake, heard the walls of the temple groan and break. She choked on stone dust, felt the world jolt with the force of the beams collapsing and hitting the floor. Heard the screams, smelt the blood, felt the terror and pain and death of it all.

 _‘You could have saved us,’_ they hissed, all around her.

_‘You let us die.’_

_‘You killed us.’_

‘You deserved it!’ Zelda cried, and lashed out wildly with her stick. It hit air and sand, again, _again_. ‘You were monsters!’

They drew closer, cold and unforgiving, and Zelda Saw them. All the people she had killed, buried beneath a crumbling temple. She had listened to them die, and done nothing. They surrounded her, their bodies mangled and twisted, their death rattles loud in her ears. Or were they her own?

She deserved it, whatever retribution they desired. All of their blood was on her hands. Link’s would be too, soon enough.

 _‘So much blood on those hands of yours,’_ one said, and Zelda Saw the speaker, recognised her voice. A young woman who had been visiting to pray that day. Crushed to death by a falling pillar. She had told Zelda she had pretty hair and given her a flower.

Zelda had let her die with all the rest.

She sank to the floor, and though she knew it was sand all she felt was broken stone. Somewhere, someone was calling her name, and it wasn’t one of the shades.

‘Just do it,’ she whispered, and tipped back her head to stare into the faces of all those she had killed. ‘Whatever you’re going to do, just do it.’

Hands found her cheeks, warm and calloused and strong. Living hands. Instinctively she tried to pull away, but she couldn’t. Her movements were sluggish, as if she were half-asleep or underwater.

‘Zelda. Whatever you are seeing, whatever you are hearing, it’s not real.’ One of the hands shifted to tuck some stray hairs behind her ear, and she leaned into the touch before she realised what she was doing and jerked back. The hands held firm. ‘Come back to me, Zelda.’

The voice was so far away, so distant. She heard it just a moment before she Saw him.

The dead shattered and fell away, and she tumbled helplessly into Ganondorf, Crown Prince of the Gerudo, Heir to the Throne. He held her, and she Saw him. For a moment, all she Saw were flashes of colour and fleeting impressions, but then they settled and she _Saw him_.

Prince Ganondorf, fearful of an ancient curse, of the demon’s blood that ran through his veins. Heir to the throne and so much more. A legacy of hatred, one so many kings before him had fallen to-

Briefly, the image of a terrible creature invaded Zelda’s mind. It towered well over two metres, its skin grey scales that pulsed with an awful red light, it eyes orange flame that burned with demonfire and bloodlust. She heard the fearsome roar of a voice, a deep laugh that held nothing but malice and told of nothing but death.

She tried to pull away, crying out, but still Ganondorf refused to let her go.

Around her, she felt the dead backing away, their hold on her slipping away as she was once more drawn into his past, his future.

A happy childhood, even in the face of his looming fate and the great many responsibilities placed upon his young, narrow shoulders. He wanted for little, playing in the quiet halls of the palace with his fiercest protector and most loyal friend. Zelda recognised her. Nabooru, future Captain of the Royal Guard.

Innocence and naiveté were cast aside in favour of learning to rule and learning the rules. So many things to _learn_. Just their briefest impressions made Zelda’s head spin. Etiquette, public speaking, poise, history, geography, how to wield ten different weapons – the list went on.

And on.

But Ganondorf took it all in his stride, calm and collected in all things as he fought the long-dead demon’s hatred as it burned through him, boiled in his blood and whispered awful promises to him. He held firm. He would be just, he would be fair, he would be kind.

_He would burn it all to the ground._

Vague sensations and distant, blurred images flitted through Zelda’s mind, spinning faster and faster until it became an unintelligible jumble. Details of his childhood, his adolescence, his adulthood, flashing by in a haze.

And then it slowed. Came to a halt on a small, brightly painted mask. Growing desperate as more and more time passed, Ganondorf took a leap of faith and set out on a journey. He left the bright, dry warmth of his home and the fierce resilience of his people, trading them for rainy green landscapes and hostile, wary eyes.

A growing sense of uncertainty. A longing he couldn’t quite place.

In a small tavern in the middle of nowhere he met three people. An unnerving man with an unnerving smile; a young man who tried so hard to be friendly; a young woman who wielded a sharpened walking stick and who kept everyone at a distance with it.

Distantly, Zelda was sure she laughed to see herself through his eyes. It was a shaky laugh, more akin to a sob, as she wondered why she had been so hostile to him, always kept him at an arm’s length. This man who wanted nothing more than to be a good and fair ruler, who would do anything for the safety of his people. Why did she always push the kindest people away?

She knew why.

The forest came next, and a voice whispered to him. _‘The decision’s been made.’_

And then the brilliant, golden triangle. The Triforce piece was overwhelming, all-consuming. Zelda shied away from it, because she knew it was not for her. How it hadn’t burned through Ganondorf yet was beyond her, and she knew he felt much the same. His days spent in fear of losing himself to a demon were now spent wondering when the Triforce’s power would completely consume him.

She willed him silently to be strong, because she could see now that he was.

The future remained hazy and distant, passing through and around her like water, and she let it. She didn’t want to See.

But one point remained clear, demanded her to witness it. A vice tightened around Zelda’s heart, and she knew the end was coming.

He was somewhere old, somewhere powerful. It stood awash with sunlight; it danced on broken beams, on crumbled walls, on vines and walls consumed by ivy. And Ganondorf was grieving, but he was determined.

He was, Zelda all at once became acutely aware, saving someone.

There was a smile on his face, confident and encouraging, even as blinding golden light began to spill from his eyes, from his mouth, from his every pore. It was killing him, burning him from the inside out.

Zelda could do nothing but watch.

And then she couldn’t even do that, as she finally pulled herself with a cry that seemed to be wrenched from her very soul.

At some point she had started crying, and even now that she became aware of it she couldn’t stop. She shook and sobbed, painful wrenching sobs she couldn’t swallow no matter how hard she tried, curling in on herself.

The world came back to her in pieces. The odd cold of the Wastes, the horrible decayed, musty smell of the sands. Warms hands on her arms, holding her upright even as everything in her wanted to collapse.

‘Zelda?’ Ganondorf’s voice was soft, concerned. She heard nobody else. The dead had retreated under the force of his life. ‘It’s alright, just the Wastes playing tricks.’

Sucking in a gasping breath, Zelda held it till the sobs stopped shaking through her quite as violently, then she slapped his chest with what little force she could muster. ‘You i- _idiot_ ,’ she rasped, voice hitching. ‘Why would you do that? I told you- I told you to just carry me!’

‘And then you told me to ‘just do whatever I was going to do’,’ Ganondorf replied, sounding confused and maybe a little hurt. It sent a pang through her to hear.

‘Not _you_ ,’ Zelda moaned, and tangled her fingers in the front of his robes. ‘And now I- and you-!’ She broke off before she could start truly wailing, swallowing a few more sobs as she bowed her head.

‘I do not understand,’ Ganondorf said, and rubbed her arms gently. She’d forgotten he was still holding her. She couldn’t bring herself to pull away.

‘No, you don’t.’ She sniffed, swiped her free hand over her damp, flushed face. The silk was soaked, sticking to her skin. She took another deep, steadying breath. ‘I _Saw_ you.’

His grip tightened, then relaxed. ‘What do you mean?’

She wouldn’t have his blood on her hands too. Couldn’t. ‘When I- When I make skin contact with people, I get…visions, of their past. Future too.’

Rubbing at her face again, she waited for him to digest that. His confusion swirled around her skull and it made her dizzy. She wanted to pull away – she’d had quite enough of him being in her head – but she didn’t want to let go.

‘You’ve seen my future?’

‘Mostly one specific bit of it, yeah,’ Zelda said, voice thick and flat. She knew what came next.

‘Which…bit?’ Ganondorf asked, though she got the sense he already had an inkling of the answer.

‘The death bit.’

He was silent for a long, long moment. She shut him out as completely as she was able, not wanting to know what he thought or felt about that. It felt wrong to pry, anyway, however involuntary it would be.

‘So you…know how I am to die?’ His voice seemed carefully flat, and Zelda cringed.

‘Yes. Do you…want to know?’

It was a lose-lose situation. She knew from experience. Either he didn’t want to know and would blame her for it, as if her Seeing it was what would make it happen, or he wanted to know and would begin the descent into the slow spiral of obsessing over preventing it. He would blame her for it then, too, if he had a chance before he went.

She’d gone through it before. Everyone always ended up blaming her for something she had no control over.

Ganondorf huffed softly, and his fingers dug into her arms for a moment. ‘This is all very sudden.’

‘I know. If you’d known you’d never have grabbed my face like that.’ Zelda sniffed again, suddenly very tired.

‘No, I would have done it anyhow. We all die someday, everyone knows this. Perhaps I’ll simply see it coming.’

‘So…do you want to know?’

‘I do not think so.’ He gave her arms a final squeeze and stood. ‘Not at this time, anyway. We must find Link first.’

‘Right,’ she said, and climbed unsteadily to her feet. She could still feel the dead pressing close, but they couldn’t quite reach her now.

Or maybe they were waiting to drag her down again.

And then something clicked into place in her brain, something she had Seen on her trip through Ganondorf’s life. _‘The decision’s been made,’_ someone had said to him. An ancient voice in the woods, after he had resisted the demon’s thrall.

‘It was a test,’ she murmured to herself. ‘We were all tested, and you succeeded. I cheated, Link ran himself in circles…’

‘What did you say?’ Ganondorf asked, but she didn’t reply.

Instead, she turned her face towards the quivering mass of the dead that still lingered nearby. They hovered in watchful, waiting silence, and she Saw them all again, for a moment. Remembered all those she had abandoned to their fate in the temple.

Was that the Wastes’ plan? To remind her of that, so she wouldn’t let it happen again?

She knew, then, that she wouldn’t. She would do whatever it took to keep the deaths she had Seen for Link and Ganondorf from coming to pass. All this time, she’d been pretending that if she didn’t think about it, nothing would happen to Link, and it had landed them here in the Wastes, where he could already be half-dead or worse.

‘It’s a test,’ she said again, louder this time. She addressed the crowd of the dead, her heart heavy. ‘I won’t make the same mistakes again. I’ll never forgive you for what you did, but I could have saved you and I didn’t. It’ll be different this time.’ Her throat tightened, and she swallowed harshly. ‘I’m sorry.’

 _‘So be it,’_ one of them whispered, in a voice she didn’t know. It seemed impossibly vast and old, and sounded almost pleased. _‘The decision has been made.’_

And they began to dissipate, all the dead of her past winking out of existence one by one. Zelda felt someone press the ghost of a kiss to her cheek, icy but gentle, and then suddenly it was just her and Ganondorf, side by side in the sand.

‘Zelda?’ He was confused, of course he was.

She turned to him and paused as, on the very edge of her awareness, the power of something old and evil caught her attention. She smiled broadly.

‘I know where to find Link.’


	17. Chapter 17

Ancient Stone

_In Which the Search Concludes_

The Haunted Wastelands consisted of miles and miles of flat, empty sand that offered Ganondorf absolutely no distraction from his inner turmoil. The only things to look at were the grey sand, the grey sky, and the occasional dead, withered tree that jutted from the ground like a clawed hand.

He followed Zelda in silence as she strode confidently in a seemingly random direction, trying to sort through his thoughts.

He was going to die. Of course, he’d always known he would, in that distant, unthinkable way every person did, but now it felt…different. Closer, more personal. Zelda knew how he was going to die, she could tell him whenever he asked. _If_ he ever asked.

Would he ever want to know?

He didn’t want to be scared, didn’t want to feel the dread that clawed at his insides, but he didn’t think he could stop. Death was a fact of life, natural and inevitable. And yet, he was all at once afraid.

There were so many questions he needed answers to, however much he didn’t want to know them. He was the Crown Prince, he had no siblings – though he did have cousins – and his death would have consequences for his people, for his family. When would he die? How? _Why?_ Would he fall to the demon’s influence? Would he die in a tragic accident? Before or after he had heirs to succeed him? Before he could live his life?

‘I just want you to know,’ Zelda said suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts, ‘that I’m going to do everything I can to keep you from the death I saw, whether you know what it is or not.’

‘Then it’s something I must be saved from?’ he asked, his stomach twisting.

He wasn’t to die of old age, then. It would have been his preferred death, though he supposed this meant it could still happen, if he could first be saved.

Zelda didn’t say anything for a moment. ‘Ask me when you’re sure you’re ready.’

He appreciated her efforts, though he wished she had never told him anything at all. Then he wondered how many times she had been through this, voluntarily or not. Receiving visions of death, and having to live with them after. How many deaths had she tried to prevent? He knew she hadn’t prevented at least one, if the things she’d said to the empty air while under the thrall of the Wastes were true.

‘You bear a great burden,’ he said after a few more minutes of quiet walking. ‘I’m sorry for what I put you through, though I would have still done it had I known the consequences.’

Zelda turned to him, clearly surprised, though she covered it quickly. ‘No, I…I’m grateful. This place got in my head, and you really snapped me out of it. You don’t need to apologise.’ She paused, faced forward again. ‘I’m sorry I told you. About what I saw.’

‘Don’t be.’ Ganondorf took a deep breath, allowed himself to be scared but not overwhelmed. They were going to save him. Zelda was going to save him. ‘I’m just glad I was able to pull you from the Wastes’ grasp. Might I ask…what did it show you? You seemed…very upset.’

She gave a small laugh at that. ‘That’s one way of putting it.’

When she fell silent, Ganondorf thought perhaps she was ignoring his question, as they continued on silently for one minute, then two, and then a third. But then she sighed and slowed her pace, not looking at him. With each step she took, she jabbed her stick a little deeper into the sand, leaving a line of pockmarks behind her.

‘I was about seven when my parents realised I had the ‘gift of sight’, as they put it,’ she said. ‘They sent me to the local temple, where I would be trained to be a priestess.’

Ganondorf couldn’t hold back a snort at the thought of that. Zelda, a priestess. He couldn’t imagine her ever being so calm and sedate.

Turning toward him, she offered a brief, mischievous grin. ‘Right? What a ridiculous idea. But it started out okay, it was even kind of fun. We worked on training my abilities, and I learnt all about the goddesses and rituals and how to be a good priestess.’ She paused there, and her voice grew quiet. ‘And then they decided I needed to expand my Sight.’

When she stopped again, and stopped walking as well, Ganondorf said, ‘You needn’t tell me. Do not force yourself.’

She rounded her shoulders and shook her head with a huff of humourless laughter. ‘No, it’s only fair. I know all about you now, so we should make it even.’

‘You really don’t have to do that,’ he said, though the notion of her knowing so much about him made him oddly uneasy. It wasn’t her knowing it, exactly, it was more that he hadn’t divulged it willingly.

‘See? You’re weirded out, and I feel like we should be even. And I know you’re curious, anyway.’

He had been since the moment they met. He’d told himself he wasn’t, but he couldn’t deny it, especially since he’d seen her eyes at the Fairy Fountain. The memory, as always, sent a jolt of anger through him. What kind of twisted interpretation of faith drove a person to do such a thing?

‘So,’ Zelda resumed, ‘the official priestesses decided to expand my sight. When I was about ten, they- they blinded me with acid, and then when I had healed they sewed my eyes shut. Because what better way to enamour a kid to the goddesses than by blinding her against her will, right?’ She laughed, but the sound was hollow. Her hands were trembling. ‘And I mean, it worked. My visions got clearer, I sensed more from less. I was growing up to be an excellent Seer.

‘But I realised, over the next year or so, that I was seeing the same death for everyone in that temple. Everyone I touched, everyone I saw, they all died at about the same time, in the same place. There was going to be an earthquake, and it was going to destroy the temple.

‘And, I was so angry at them all – I hated them, honestly – so I never told them. Never warned them, never tried to help. Then the earthquake happened and the temple collapsed, and they all…they all died. I thought I’d die too, but for whatever reason, I didn’t.’ Zelda fell silent, sniffling softly, and Ganondorf wanted to comfort her but he didn’t know how. ‘But anyway, that’s what this shitty place decided to remind me of. All the people I let die.’

‘I am so sorry,’ he said when he could find his voice again. The Triforce thrummed in his veins as he found himself experiencing a mix of anger at what had been done to her and sympathy for her plight. ‘You didn’t deserve this.’

Zelda was silent, and he watched her flex her shaking fingers. She reminded him of Nabooru, always silent and stoic in her grief, craving comfort but refusing to ask for it.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he swaddled his hand in the sleeve of his robes and grasped one of Zelda’s. Her whole arm jerked, her head snapping towards him, but she didn’t pull away or lash out, as he had half expected her to. Instead, she squeezed his hand gently after a moment, and he saw her lips tremble ever so slightly as her jaw worked and her cheeks flushed.

He was tempted to throw caution to the wind and pull her into her arms, but felt that might be a step too far.

‘Thanks,’ she mumbled after a moment, then sighed. ‘Nayru, this place is exhausting.’

‘Let us find Link as quickly as possible, then,’ Ganondorf replied, tightening his grip on her. ‘Lead the way.’

‘Yeah,’ she said, and took a deep breath as some of the tension left her shoulders. She turned her head this way and that for a moment, then stilled. ‘This way.’

Hand in hand, they headed further into the Wastes. Ganondorf glanced over his shoulder, half expecting to see the spectres of Zelda’s past following behind them, but the sand remained as empty as ever. The only sounds were their footsteps, the distant moan of the wind, and the whispers of the sand it dislodged.

While Zelda led them, he kept an eye out for any threats, for any signs of disturbed dead pursuing them and their life. The Wastes remained silent and still.

When Zelda’s stick hit something with a sharp _thock_ , they halted.

‘One moment,’ Ganondorf said and, with a reluctance that surprised him, relinquished his grip on her hand.

He knelt on the cold sand, brushing it aside cautiously until his fingers hit something worn and rough. Digging a little deeper, he found himself unearthing a chunk of stone about the size of his head. With no small relief – he had expected to dig up a skeleton. Its edges were uneven, as if it had been part of something bigger that had been torn apart, but faint etchings still remained on the undamaged parts.

Lifting it closer to his face, he recognised some symbols of an ancient Gerudo language. It took him a moment of rifling through his memory to identify it: that of the lost tribe of Ikana. A mixture of excitement and dread coiled in his stomach at the prospect of finding the ancient castle, and he rocked back onto his heels.

‘It’s a stone. Part of a wall, I think,’ Ganondorf said, and felt fairly certain that if Link had been with them, he would have been able to glean even more information from it. ‘I believe it came from Ikana Castle.’

‘Ikana Castle?’ Zelda repeated, and he noticed she had put her gloves back on. He hoped he hadn’t caused her any strife by taking her hand as he had. ‘What’s that?’

‘An ancient stronghold claimed by the Wastes centuries ago, along with its people.’ Ganondorf straightened, the stone still in his hands. ‘They were one of the few settled tribes of the time, and no one knows what happened to them.’

Zelda puffed out her cheeks, then sighed as she pulled off one of her gloves again. ‘May I?’ she asked, holding out a hand for the stone.

Obliging, Ganondorf hefted the stone up so that it lay just an inch from her fingers, which she flexed once before touching the tips lightly to the worn surface. Her brow furrowed as she let out a long, slow breath, then abruptly pulled her hand back as if the stone had burned her.

She clicked her tongue, expression displeased. ‘There was an explosion of some sort, but this has been abandoned here for too long. I couldn’t see anything. Worth a shot,’ she said, and shrugged, and Ganondorf let the stone fall back onto the sand with a thud.

He wondered how much forgotten history she could uncover, if they found and then lingered at the castle. Of course, he couldn’t ask her to do that, to stay here in this place, but he still wondered.

‘Are you still able to find Link?’ he asked as she tugged her glove back on.

‘I’m…not actually following him. I’m following the demon,’ she said. ‘But yes, I am. He’s close now. I am _so_ looking forward to punching him in his stupid face.’

‘Yes,’ Ganondorf replied, seeing right through her, ‘I look forward to finding him safe and well also.’

She scowled at him for a moment, then turned away. ‘If we keep heading in this direction, we should get to him soon.’

She seemed much steadier now, so Ganondorf let her move ahead, though he stuck close to her side. They moved quickly, hurried footsteps loud in the heavy silence, and soon, much sooner than he had anticipated, the ancient castle of Ikana came into view. Ganondorf stopped, staring with awe and some sadness at this lost piece of his people’s history. Though they knew of its existence within the Wastes, very few would ever willingly venture out to locate and study it.

The castle struck an imposing figure, backed by a hazy grey sky now tinged with red. It was a towering lime- and sandstone structure bordered by pillars, all intricately chiselled, and decorated with crumbling mosaics depicting great beasts and warriors of Gerudo history. A flight of shallow steps led to the great front doors, which sat in a crumbled and broken pile that almost entirely blocked the entrance.

Atop the pile, just in front of the small sliver of dark, shadowy space that one could feasibly crawl through to get inside, there sat a figure.

Ganondorf gripped his sword hilt and continued after Zelda, who appeared to not have noticed the person. If it even was a person – it was hard to tell with the gloom and distance between them.

Then she shuddered abruptly, with a little noise of displeasure. ‘This place feels _awful_. So much death, all in one place.’

‘This doesn’t surprise me,’ Ganondorf said, eyeing the silhouette at the entrance. ‘There is someone here, Zelda.’

‘I know. It’s Link,’ she replied, and when Ganondorf squinted he realised she was right. ‘Or at least, I’m hoping it is.’

‘Let us get closer, and we shall know,’ he said, even as his stomach knotted with unease.

They advanced slowly, cautiously, and Link didn’t seem to notice them. He sat balanced precariously on a large chunk of door, his head on his knees, and appeared to be slowly rocking back and forth. As a wind whistled by, Ganondorf thought he heard him mutter something, but couldn’t make out any words.

‘Link?’ Zelda called, as they drew within ten metres of the door, and Link visibly started.

‘Din, would you just fucking leave me alone?!’ he yelled, as his head snapped up and his arm snapped out and, quick as a flash, he hurled a fist-sized stone in their general direction. It clattered to a halt near Ganondorf’s feet. ‘Piss off already!’

‘Link, it is us,’ Ganondorf said, and he stared uncomprehendingly for a minute. Then he let out a long breath and went limp, half sliding off of his perch.

‘Oh, thank the goddesses you found me,’ he said, and the stone he sat on tilted slightly with a harsh grating noise when he abruptly straightened. ‘I’ve been running around this fucking place for hours! I keep seeing these...these horrible _things_ and it really, really sucks.’

‘It’s a test,’ Zelda said, and slowly rolled up her sleeves. ‘Now get down here.’

‘Right, okay,’ Link said, sliding himself forward and off his perch, beginning the descent down to their level. He had something clutched to his chest, nestled in the crook of his right arm.

‘Hold this?’ Zelda said quietly to Ganondorf, holding out her stick, and when he took it; ‘thanks.’

Then she marched towards the broken doors and started climbing, and Link stopped in obvious confusion.

‘Uh, Zelda? Why’re you coming up here?’

‘Because I’m going to _kill_ you, you absolute asshole,’ she snarled, to which Link laughed nervously.

‘What?’ Sensibly, he scrambled back up the rock he had just slithered off.

Zelda didn’t slow, hands and feet finding holds with only slight hesitations. ‘This is the second time you’ve gone and vanished in some haunted place, and you’re not getting off the hook this time.’

‘Are you serious? Is she serious?’ Link looked to Ganondorf, pleading, but he just folded his arms and watched. His expression turned betrayed and he gave a soft, panicked whine.

‘I’m going to punch you _so_ hard,’ Zelda growled as she hauled herself up further, then further still.

‘Oh, fuck me,’ Link said, and reached the top of the pile once more. ‘I’m not going into this creepy castle, Zelda, if that’s what you want.’

One of her feet slipped on a loose stone, but she caught herself as Link looked on helplessly.

‘Why are you so angry?!’ he demanded, high and panicked, and Zelda stopped.

‘Because I thought you were _dead!_ ’ she cried, and threw a rock at him. It missed, bouncing harmlessly back down the pile. ‘And I thought it was _my fault!_ ’

There was silence for a moment, as Zelda took a deep breath and Link stared down at her, clearly bewildered.

‘Why would it be your fault?’ he asked, tentatively.

Ganondorf glanced between the pair of them. Zelda’s anger seemed to have run its course; Link was probably no longer in danger. He kept quiet, though, observing, waiting for them both to stop messing around on the ruins of a castle filled with the dead.

‘Because I could’ve warned you, and I didn’t,’ Zelda said to the stones in front of her, ‘and I thought you’d just run off to your death.

‘What do you mean, warn me?’ Link asked, then winced and rolled his right shoulder. He was still clutching whatever it was he held, and now that Ganondorf studied it, it looked a lot like a human skull.

Straightening as best she could, Zelda shook her head. ‘Come down from there first, then I’ll tell you.’

‘You’re not gonna punch me, right?’

‘Probably not,’ Zelda said, and that was apparently all he needed as he began slithering back down to the ground with nimble, practiced movements.

When he reached Zelda’s side, he helped her down in silence, and Ganondorf moved closer as they drew near to solid ground once again. He took Zelda’s hand and guided her the last few steps, and she squeezed his fingers before she let go and, to everyone’s surprise, hugged Link fiercely.

He went rigid, and Ganondorf watched as he blinked rapidly, confusedly over Zelda’s shoulder, then hesitantly hugged her back.

And then he yelped as she stomped on his foot with enough force to bruise, twisting her boot for good measure.

‘Bloody hell!’ he squawked, and hopped backwards, nearly overbalancing.

‘I swear to every single goddess, if you wander off one more time…I _will_ punch you,’ Zelda threatened, then thrust out a hand to Ganondorf for, he assumed, her stick. He handed it over gingerly. ‘Thank you.’

Link whinged for a few moments longer, then hugged the skull – and it was definitely a skull, Ganondorf now saw – to his chest and said, ‘So what did you mean, you could’ve warned me?’

‘Remember that time the demon tried to kill us?’ Zelda asked, gesturing to herself and Ganondorf.

‘Vividly,’ Link drawled, and then smirked. The expression vanished almost as soon as it came, and Ganondorf saw the muscles in his temples flutter as he ground his teeth.

Zelda ignored it, if she noticed it at all. ‘And remember how I took your hand and then _somehow_ knew you weren’t lying to us?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Well, I saw you. And by that, I mean I got a series of visions about your life and your- your death.’

Link squinted at her. ‘You got…visions of my life? What does that mean?’

Zelda opened her mouth and paused. ‘Not the part I was expecting you to ask about, but okay. I mean I know about your past. Your childhood, how you got possessed, stuff like that.’

‘And you…never thought to mention that?’

Ganondorf couldn’t blame Link for looking so shocked. Zelda was going about this much more indelicately than she had with him.

‘What, so it could freak you out like it is now? I didn’t think you’d appreciate me announcing I knew all about you when you were so…mopey.’ It seemed she had run out of softness, reverting back to the brusque Zelda they’d come to know so well.

Link spluttered for a moment. ‘I don’t appreciate it now! What- what do you know? I mean, how much of my life did you look at without my permission?’

‘For your information, I didn’t _want_ to see any of it. I can’t control what I see in the visions.’

‘Well you should- hang on.’ Link cut himself off and went pale, and Ganondorf knew what he had suddenly realised. ‘What was that about my death?’

Zelda sighed, sighed again, and said, ‘I saw it. I know how you’re going to die. Or, well, potentially die.’

For a long moment, Link just stood and stared. He kept opening his mouth to say something, then snapping it shut again. Zelda stayed quiet, stood with slightly hunched shoulders, her own mouth pressed into a flat line. Ganondorf didn’t know who he wanted to address first, and either way couldn’t think of anything helpful to say.

‘ _I_ know how I’m going to die,’ Link said eventually, voice weak. ‘This fucking demon’s going to completely consume me.’

‘Yes, but I mean the how and the where of it,’ Zelda replied, with forced calm.

Link’s face looked as grey as the sand. ‘So it...it _is_ going to get me?’

Then a grin stretched across his face and he gave a loud, harsh bark of laughter. A second later he had slapped his left hand over his mouth, looking horrified.

‘Sorry,’ he said, words muffled by his fingers, ‘that wasn’t me.’

Ganondorf decided it was time to intervene. He stepped closer and rested a hand lightly on each of their shoulders.

‘I know this is a very important conversation, but perhaps you should conduct it when we are away from this place. It cannot be helping.’ He gave both shoulders a gentle, encouraging squeeze, and they nodded reluctantly.

‘I have…so many questions, but okay,’ Link said, then looked at Ganondorf. ‘Do we need to, I don’t know, search this place for the Triforce or the mask?’

‘I’m pretty sure the Triforce isn’t here,’ Zelda said, ‘but I don’t know about the mask.’

‘How do you know this?’ Ganondorf asked, and she shrugged a shoulder.

‘I’d have sensed it by now, being this close. I’m sure of it. All I feel here is death. And don’t you think _your_ piece would be, I don’t know, resonating?’

Ganondorf looked down at the mark on his hand, and it felt no different than it usually did. Perhaps a little calmer, now that he had used its power once or twice, but if its sister piece was here, it wasn’t responding.

‘Perhaps,’ he said, as he turned his gaze onto the remaining dark sliver of the castle’s entrance.

Link shifted, propping the skull under one arm. ‘I mean, I don’t know about you guys, but how would the mask have even got out here? Someone would’ve had to bring it here, wouldn’t they? And why would anyone do that?’

‘For a very, very good hiding spot?’ Zelda suggested.

They all stared at the castle for a moment, though Zelda was perhaps staring _into_ it.

‘I hate this fucking mask,’ Link said eventually, and stepped forward with a sigh. ‘We have to go in there, right? We need our wishes. Let’s just do the quickest sweep and go. Get it over with in, like, ten minutes.’

Zelda tipped her head back and groaned. ‘Fine. But I swear to Din, if there’s a horde of the undead in there, I’m done.’

‘Let us pray there is not, then,’ Ganondorf said, then turned to Link. ‘But before we do…Why do you have this skull?’

‘What?’ Link seemed confused for a moment, but then he glanced at the skull he held and gave an awkward laugh. ‘Oh. I tripped over this skeleton and picked up the skull to look at it, and then when I panicked and started running I just…brought it with me. It feels kind of wrong to just abandon it in the middle of the desert, y’know?’

Ganondorf nodded slightly. ‘Perhaps we can find a place to give a proper burial.’

‘Maybe,’ Link said, staring into the skull’s sockets for a moment. Then he sighed, tucked it back under his arm, and marched back towards the collapsed doors. ‘Alright, let’s get this over with.’


	18. Chapter 18

Wisdom

_In Which Only the Wise May Claim the Prize_

‘Kill it! Kill it! For the love of Din, _kill it_!’

There came the sharp ring of a sword being swung with as much strength as possible, a panicked breath, and two soft thuds of mummified flesh hitting stone.

Silence.

‘Is it dead?’ Zelda called from where she stood across the room, stick under one arm and her hands lifted gingerly from her ears.

‘Yes, it’s fucking dead,’ Link panted from somewhere, his voice hoarse from screeching.

She heard him kick something, presumably the decapitated head, and it thudded against a wall.

‘Good job, Ganondorf,’ she said, and dropped her hands as she waited for her heart to stop pounding against her ribs quite as hard. She fought to keep her breaths slow and even.

With the gentle scrape of steel against leather, Ganondorf sheathed his sword and let out a long breath. ‘I have never fought gibdos before,’ he said, sounding remarkably calm for someone who had been an inch from death only moments ago, paralysed by the cursed wail of a monster. ‘It’s decidedly unpleasant.’

‘You’re telling me. Zelda was nearly gibdo-food,’ Link replied.

She pulled a face. ‘ _Din_ , don’t remind me.’

Never had she felt such intense dread as she had when, unable to move or make a sound, she’d been forced to listen to the gibdo shamble closer and closer, its breaths rasping and pained, its scream still echoing in her ears. Why it had picked her out as its target, she wasn’t sure, but she sure was glad it had died.

Just thinking about it again made her stomach twist.  

They’d been barely a foot from the entrance when the thing started screaming from its apparent hiding place – it must’ve been hiding, since neither Link nor Ganondorf spotted it – and froze them all where they stood. Thankfully, the paralysis had only been temporary, and ended not a second too soon. Zelda had made a mad dash out of reach while Link had shrieked while Ganondorf had beheaded the damn thing.

‘Well, this place is already shaping up to be a bundle of laughs, isn’t it?’ she said, as she moved to stand with the others.

‘Oh yes,’ Link griped, and kicked something soft and fleshy again.

‘I don’t know much about these creatures,’ Ganondorf said, ‘other than they roam haunted spaces and are undead. Do you think this one will revive itself, as stalfos do?’

Someone – Link – shrugged. ‘Probably. Maybe we should burn it – like how you’re supposed to blow up stalfos, or destroy them some other way, y’know?’

‘I am okay with this plan,’ Zelda said, slinging her bag off one shoulder and rummaging for her tinderbox. Once she found it, she felt around for the gibdo with her stick then, without any preamble, set it on fire. There was a _whoosh_ and the air filled with the awful smell of burning dust and flesh. ‘Want to burn the head as well, or are you starting a collection, Link?’

He was still, for some unknown reason, carrying the skull. She was tempted to take it from him, to see what she could See, but she’d also had enough visions to last a lifetime over the last day or so. Why he hadn’t just left it somewhere was beyond her. Why he’d even picked it up in the first place, she also didn’t know.

‘No thanks,’ he replied. ‘That would be gross.’

‘Because that—’ she waved a hand in what she thought was the general direction of his chest and the skull—‘Isn’t?’

‘Uh, shut up.’ There was a little bite to his voice, and she knew he still had a bone to pick with her.

His mind and emotions were still as closed off to her as ever, though, so she couldn’t tell if he was angry or scared or something else. Whatever it was, it made her heart ache a little. The thought of him being upset with her didn’t sit well – and she wasn’t going to dwell on how much _that_ irritated her – but she couldn’t make it right. He knew she knew how he was going to die, and he knew she knew things about his life he undoubtedly didn’t want her to know. Those weren’t things they could just smooth over.

‘Don’t fight,’ Ganondorf said, wearily, and Zelda turned away from Link, even if she’d had no intention of actually fighting with him.

‘Well, if you’re not going to let us do that,’ she said, ‘we might as well explore this castle, right?’

‘Great,’ Link said flatly, and she couldn’t say she felt any differently.

‘At least it’s…I don’t know, interesting to you?’ she said, trying to find some kind of positive. ‘You like this kind of stuff, right? Old places, history…’

He made a begrudging kind of noise. ‘I guess…’

‘What do you think of it all, Ganondorf?’ she asked, realising as she did that he had moved away. It took her a moment to pinpoint his location; ahead and to the right.

‘I think I don’t wish to linger here,’ he replied, his tone inscrutable. ‘So many of my people died here, or were…spirited away. It’s certainly a great…what is the word? Archaeological find, and you’re right, there is much history here, but…it’s no longer a place for the living. If we were able, I would wish for us to leave it be. That is what I think.’

Zelda was silent, as was Link. She hadn’t really considered that it was personal to him, though she realised she should have. For Link, it was a source of curiosity, and she held no feelings towards it at all – except for a strong desire to leave – but it was a piece of Ganondorf’s history. A great tragedy, from what she gathered.

‘There are three doors leading from this entrance,’ Ganondorf said after a moment, his voice a little lighter. ‘One left, one right, one middle. Which shall we pick?’

‘How about we all go through a different one?’ Zelda joked, and Link gave a derisive laugh while Ganondorf tutted softly. She offered them both a shit-eating grin. ‘I’m kidding. I don’t care which one we pick. Are any of them even open?’

She listened as Link and Ganondorf tried all three doors. The middle was locked, or blocked; the other two both opened with pained, grinding groans.

‘Left or right, then?’ Link asked as they regrouped at the centre of the room.

The floor there dipped down a little, and it kept catching Zelda off guard. She stumbled every time she stepped on it, thinking she was going to fall, and wondered if it was a deliberate design choice or just the building falling apart.

‘Right,’ she voted, and since she was the first one to speak hers was the choice picked.

‘Right it is,’ Link said, and sighed. ‘You okay with that, Ganondorf?’

‘Yes.’

‘Excellent.’

There was a pause. None of them wanted to be the first to enter. She opened her mouth to suggest a game of rock-paper-scissors, but before she could Ganondorf moved to the door and forced it open again.

‘I will hold the door,’ he said, voice strained. ‘Both of you, go through.’

Link sighed. ‘Fine.’

Zelda followed him as he paced to the door and slipped through, then stopped as the air grew colder, their footsteps echoing softly. Like the entrance, it smelled of centuries-old dust, only minus the newer stench of burning gibdo. Taking a breath, glad to be free of the burning flesh smell, she listened as Ganondorf rolled the door shut behind them with an ominous thud. The impact sent vibrations juddering through her feet; a little sand trickled from the ceiling.

Brushing it from her hair, she took a deep, steadying breath. ‘Anyone see any undead horrors?’ she asked, and her voice felt too loud in the stillness of the place. The back of her neck prickled, and she was sure they were being watched.

‘…No,’ Link said slowly, and she knew he and Ganondorf were both scouring this new room.

‘I see nothing,’ Ganondorf said, ‘but there are many shadows.’

Zelda tapped her stick against the floor softly, ears peeled. ‘Well, let’s just go slowly, and you two shout if you see anything.’

‘Very well,’ Ganondorf said, placing himself at the head of their short procession.

They went slowly, carefully, one step at a time. Reaching out, Zelda brushed her fingers against the nearest wall. A thrum of _something_ tingled beneath them. Magic or the spark of a vision, she couldn’t tell. Not with her gloves on.

But she didn’t want to know what slumbered in a place like this, or watched them as they crept down the hall. Since the Triforce wasn’t there, so she had no interest in what _was_.

A soft skittering sounded above them, like the legs of a very large insect tapping against stone, and Zelda’s head snapped up in its direction. The noise stopped as soon as she did, but she was sure she’d heard it. Her heart picked up slightly, throbbing in her ears.

‘There’s something in here,’ she said, keeping her voice low. ‘Did either of you hear that?’

‘The weird scratching?’ Link whispered. ‘Yeah. I swear to Farore, if it’s some kind of spider, I’m going to scream.’

‘You’d better not. Who knows what you’ll draw to us.’

He made a soft, unhappy sound in the back of his throat, but said no more.

The corridor stretched on, and every few cautious steps Zelda heard the skittering again, sometimes close, sometimes further away, and she gripped her stick tightly. If anything dropped on their heads, she’d be ready to knock it away or impale it.

As it turned out, though, she wasn’t ready at all. When Link, as promised, shrieked, only to be cut off by a heavy thud, she stayed right where she was in mute, startled silence. Her legs wouldn’t move, her knees locked tight.

‘Get it off! Get it off-!’ Link’s yelps were near deafening, snapping her out of her daze.

Stick raised, she advanced, ready to stab whatever had apparently jumped on him.

‘Link, don’t struggle—!’ Ganondorf’s voice was easily drowned out by Link’s wailing and the sounds of flailing and a strange, eerie warbling that sent chills down Zelda’s spine.

‘Oh Din- oh Nayru- Zelda-! Zelda, help!’

‘Link, what—’

She heard the rustle of fabric against stone and something brushed past her shoulder with enough force to make her stumble, and then a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled.

Without thinking, she yelped and jabbed at it. Her stick hit stone with a _thock_ , but the fingers retreated as someone yelped in return.

‘You bitch! What was that for?’ Link cried, and she felt fingers scrabble against her shoe before being pulled away.

‘Step aside, Zelda,’ someone said calmly beside her, and so she did.

She had no idea what was going on.

Energy surged through the corridor and set her skin prickling. With a bright, melodious chiming, Ganondorf called upon his Triforce piece and sent a jolt of power in Link’s direction. The air crackled. There came a sharp chemical scent and then the smell of charred flesh. For a moment she was sure he had blasted Link, but then he gave a shaky groan.

‘What. The fuck. Was that thing?’ he gasped, and Zelda felt Ganondorf move past her, presumably to help him to his feet.

Her legs felt shaky. Putting a hand to the nearest wall, she leaned against it, every sense on high alert as her heart thudded from a mixture of adrenalin and fear. ‘What just happened?’

‘You just nearly let that thing drag me to its lair!’ Link yelled, then took a slow, deep breath.

‘What _thing_?’ Zelda demanded, not sure she wanted to move any closer to the source of the awful smell.

‘The giant fucking hand that just fell from the ceiling and started dragging me away,’ he explained tautly, then continued with a sour mutter of, ‘no thanks to you.’

She spluttered indignantly. ‘I had no idea what was going on! You can’t just grab me out of the blue like that – I thought you knew that by now.’

‘Please, will you both lower your voices, we don’t know what else is in here,’ Ganondorf said, in a resigned tone that suggested he expected them to completely ignore him.

‘Goddesses, I hate this place,’ Link said, low and angry, and she held her tongue as she tried to calm her own rising ire.

Once they got out of here, they were going to have a nice, long chat, and sort out all the animosity between them.

_If_ they got out.

Smoothing her hair, and then her clothes, Zelda steadied her breathing and waited until she felt less like snapping. It didn’t help that she felt guilty for trying to stab Link’s one good hand; the feeling squirmed in her stomach and only made her more annoyed when she thought about it.

‘Okay,’ she said, once they’d all had a moment of quiet thinking time, ‘next time, yell something like ‘giant hand!’ so that I know not to stab any _not_ giant hands that grab me in an attempt not to be dragged off to a monster’s lair.’

‘I’ll try to remember that,’ he sneered, and she took another deep breath, feeling her nostrils flare as she clenched her jaw.

‘Okay, well let’s just leave then.’

‘We _can’t_ ,’ he replied shortly.

Zelda spread her hands. ‘There’s no piece of the Triforce here, and I’d still be happy to force the Salesman to talk some other way.’

‘We’re not torturing him, Zelda! And I’ll say it right now, once we leave here I am _never_ setting foot in this place, or the Wastes, ever again. _Ever_. Triforce or no Triforce, mask or no mask.’

‘I already said there’s no Triforce here!’

‘How can you be sure?’

‘Because I’d be able to _feel_ it.’

‘ _How?_ We’re supposed to believe you just _because_?’

‘You know what—’

‘ _Enough_ ,’ Ganondorf commanded, in what Zelda imagined was his best prince voice. It rang with authority, and she felt immediately cowed. Link must have felt the same, because he also kept quiet. ‘Enough, both of you. We are searching this place, and then we are leaving. Stop your pointless bickering.’

Neither one of them wanted to test his patience right then, and they continued in meek silence. Zelda kept her ears peeled for the tell-tale scratching coming from anywhere above them, but the chamber remained silent, the air heavy and still. It made all her hairs stand on end, but she much preferred it to the threat of approaching giant, sentient hands, because apparently that was a thing now. She wracked her brain for any knowledge on a creature like it, but she had none.

‘There are two more doors up ahead,’ Ganondorf said after a good fifty metres. ‘They go left and forward.’

‘Let’s keep going inwards,’ Link replied, voice just a touch sullen. ‘If anybody hid anything important here, it’ll probably be in an inner sanctum or something.’

‘Very well,’ Ganondorf said, and heaved the left door open.

Zelda listened to its hinges creak and groan, and then to Ganondorf coughing as he kicked up a cloud of dust. It tickled her nose, dried out her mouth, and she stepped back slightly as she waited for it to settle. She rubbed at her face uncomfortably, and then they proceeded into the next room.

This one echoed even more than the first, and for a moment she pictured tall grey walls and stained-glass windows, but then she swallowed hard and forced the images aside. She didn’t feel that she could, at this moment, physically be any further from that particular temple if she tried. As far as she knew, they were trapped in some pocket dimension that encompassed the Wastes.

‘Wow,’ Link said softly, and let out a low whistle. ‘This place is amazing.’

‘I can only imagine what it would have been like, when still in use,’ Ganondorf agreed, and Zelda tried to picture it and failed.

She knew nothing about Gerudo architecture, especially _old_ Gerudo architecture.

Silence fell, and she listened as the two of them wandered the room, following their progress to and fro. Again, she reached for a wall and brushed her fingers against it. Again, she refused to take her gloves off. That same _something_ hummed within the stone, calling to her, and she was so, so tempted to reach out to it, but she held herself back.

‘Hey, check out this mural,’ Link said suddenly, from what sounded like the far end of the room.

‘What is it?’ Zelda asked as she made her way over, skirting around chunks of broken ceiling as she went.

‘Really old,’ Link replied, and when she clicked her tongue he laughed. ‘I’m not sure. It looks newer than the rest of the stuff in here, so it was probably added sometime after this place was built. What d’you think, Ganondorf?’

His footsteps approached, and he stood in thoughtful silence for a little while. Eventually, he gave a low hum and said, ‘My knowledge of the old Gerudo tongues is incomplete, but these symbols here seem to be a riddle.’

‘What about these bits?’ Link asked, and Zelda heard fabric rustle as he gestured to something.

‘A story,’ Ganondorf said simply. ‘It seems the Ikana tribe found something out in the desert. They brought it back to this castle, where they…worshipped it? Perhaps looked after it?’

‘Looks like a little sun,’ Link mused softly. ‘Not the mask, then. It would’ve been too long ago anyway. Maybe it’s a piece of the _Triforce._ ’ The words were pointed, petty, and she ground her teeth.

‘So maybe it was here once, but it’s not anymore,’ she replied stiffly, and when Ganondorf gave a pointed sigh continued, ‘What does the riddle say?’

‘I shall try to translate,’ he said, and cleared his throat. ‘It says:

_‘Heed the call,_

_trust not your eyes,_

_the answer can be found_

_with a single step.’_

Zelda mulled over the words. ‘That seems deceptively simple.’

‘That’s how these things usually go,’ Link said, and sighed.

‘And I mean, who puts a random riddle on a wall of a castle?’ She tutted, and then paused. ‘Trust not your eyes…single step, single step…’

She pursed her lips, reciting the riddle a few times silently to herself. Link moved away again, but Ganondorf stayed close, apparently pondering like she was. There was an itch in her brain, like she’d worked something out but hadn’t realised it yet, and she tugged at the end of her plait thoughtfully.

‘Single step…don’t trust eyes…’ She turned towards Ganondorf, then the wall, then back. Then she shuffled closer, until she was right next to him, probably inches from the mural.

Then she stuck out her hand and felt for the wall. Her fingers met air, and continued to meet air even as she moved forward and waved her hand about. There should definitely be stone there, but all she found was empty space.

‘Zelda…’ Ganondorf began, but he didn’t get time to continue as she grinned a took a step forward.

‘Trust not your eyes…’ she sang, ‘a single step!’ She turned back proudly, even though she had no idea how she must have appeared to him.

‘How deceptively simple,’ Ganondorf said, then raised his voice. ‘Link! Zelda has fixed the riddle.’

‘You mean solved?’ Link replied airily from somewhere, and then gave a small, ‘Oh shit. Oh, Farore. Zelda, that looks so weird.’

‘What?’

‘You’re, like, half sticking out of the wall. Goddesses, that is just…it hurts my eyes. My brain can’t figure it out. Can you…stop?’

She took another step back, staggering as the floor dropped abruptly into a slope. ‘Better?’

‘Yeah.’ From the sound of his voice, he’d moved to stand right outside as well.

‘Are you coming?’ Zelda asked, turning round so that she faced the hidden passageway.

Stretching her stick out as far as it would go, she tapped the floor cautiously, checking for any missing parts or sudden drops. As far as she could tell, it simply sloped down and down, possibly twisting and turning somewhere beyond her reach. She reached out with her free hand and found the walls; the passage was thin, the air close, and she felt almost claustrophobic. What would they find, below the Wastes? What had been buried here?

‘I’m going in,’ she said, with more confidence that she felt, and began to pick her way down the slope.

As she’d thought, it made a sharp left turn about ten metres down, and she followed the wall, sliding her hand across it and feeling her glove catch on the rough stone.

Again, there came the urge to bare her skin and See, and again she ignored it.

The passage continued to spiral down, and she had already taken two turns when two sets of footsteps caught up with her. There also came the crackle of flame, and the soft sweet smell of wood smoke. At least one of them had lit a torch.

‘There’d better not be any more of those bloody hand things,’ Link murmured, and Ganondorf gave a low chuckle.

‘I would like to see them try to catch anyone and drag them away in a space as small as this one,’ he replied.

An image appeared in her mind’s eye that made her smile; Ganondorf, hunched and slightly bent, his head brushing the ceiling and his broad shoulders touching both walls. She wondered how claustrophobic the passage must feel to him.

Link made a noise of displeasure. ‘Thanks for putting that image into my mind. You’d never see ‘em coming, it’s so dark in here…’

‘You’ll survive,’ Zelda replied, and got the distinct impression he pulled a face or made a rude gesture at her back.

She rolled her shoulders and continued on, upping her pace just a little in the hopes of unnerving him. He could worry about what was at the bottom, and she would make them rush right for it.

Then her stick hit something with a hollow clack and she stopped. She tapped again, and the sound filled the passage’s heavy quiet, ominous and close.

‘Shit,’ Link breathed behind her, as she crouched to figure out what it was.

It was a skull. She hooked her fingers into its empty sockets and lifted it, resting it on her palm. A heavy, solemn weight. If she’d felt so inclined, she could find out who it had belonged to.

But she did not.  

‘There’s more,’ Link said, sombre, and edged past her with the torch.

Ganondorf followed as Zelda stayed crouched where she was, a chill running down her spine. As the pair of them moved further away, the air grew full of whispers, soft and almost conspiratorial. She listened for a second, maybe two, then tried to tune it out. The voices persisted, barely audible and unintelligible. She got the feeling that even if she’d been able to make out words, she wouldn’t have understood the language.

‘What happened here?’ Ganondorf said, his voice cracking ever so slightly, and as Zelda stood and drifted after him, she felt his sorrow, tightening in her throat and weighing on her shoulders.

It seemed, with every step she took, her stick found new bones to avoid, as the passage widened out into a large, underground chamber. After a few steps, she decided to just stay still. Better that than continue to fill the air with the sound of wood on skulls, on femurs, on spines. Especially since, whenever she did, the whispers grew a little louder before subsiding.

‘How many are there?’ she asked, unable to stop herself from listening to the voices of the dead. They didn’t sound angry, or sad; it was more like they were just trying to reach out, wanting to be heard. Or Seen.

‘Too many,’ Ganondorf said tightly from across the room.

‘It doesn’t look like they were trying to escape something,’ Link said, obviously curious and trying not to seem so, ‘or else there’d be more bones outside this chamber.’

‘They are all congregated around this pedestal,’ Ganondorf replied, and there came the sound of someone brushing their fingers over stone. ‘But there is nothing here.’

Zelda stood and shivered while the pair of them explored. The chamber was cold, the air suffocating and somehow sweet, like the smell of rotting flowers. She shifted uncomfortably, and her foot hit bone with a soft, dry clatter. Whispers rose around her and she forced them aside.

‘So maybe they were hiding _from_ something,’ she suggested, listening to one of them shift a skeleton. She wanted to tell them to stop, as someone murmured urgently from just over her shoulder, but she kept her mouth shut.

‘But what?’ Ganondorf asked, not seeming to actually want a reply. ‘The people of Ikana simply disappeared. There is no history of them being attacked by anything.’

‘Don’t you think this pedestal looks like the one in the Lost Woods?’ Link said, completely out of the blue. ‘The one the Triforce was on?’

‘It does. But there is no piece here. Zelda said she would have sensed it – I believe _I_ would have also.’

It sounded like Link shrugged. ‘Okay, fine, but this means there definitely _was_ one here, right? Think about it; that mural upstairs, I was kind of joking but it must’ve been the Triforce they found, or a piece of it. Maybe someone stole it and wiped them out, maybe a wish went wrong or something.’

Ganondorf apparently mulled that over for a moment. Zelda did the same, wondering how badly a wish could go wrong that it would wipe out a room full of people. Would _their_ wishes have consequences like that?

‘Zelda…’ Ganondorf began, and she knew what he was going to ask even before he asked it. Dread curled in her chest, and for a moment she couldn’t quite breathe. ‘Do you think you could…try to See what happened?’

She stayed silent for a moment, tongue clamped between her teeth, and then she sighed. ‘Yeah. I can try.’

But she didn’t move, afraid of stepping on more bones, or knocking them with her stick, until finally, footsteps approached _her_.

‘Let me guide you,’ Ganondorf said, with surprising intuition.

A little reluctantly, she held out a hand, and he wrapped his warm fingers around it. She hadn’t realised quite how cold she was until his hand found hers, and she gripped it tight instinctively. He squeezed back gently and then led her to the pedestal, telling her where to put her feet so she wouldn’t stand on anyone.

The closer she got, the quieter the whispers grew. As if they knew what she intended to do and were withdrawing, allowing her the space to See.

‘Alright,’ she murmured as she dropped Ganondorf’s hand. ‘Let’s give this a shot.’

Gingerly, she tugged off one glove, clasping it tightly as she stretched out her hand. Cold air bit at her skin, and she wondered how Link and Ganondorf could stand it. Could they even feel it?

Her fingertips found worn stone and she set her hand atop it, palm down, fingers splayed. Furrowing her brow, she concentrated.

It was reluctant to give up its secrets, despite the eagerness of the dead around it, and at first all it offered were brief flashes of colour and sounds so muffled it was like there was a stone wall in the way. But she persisted, and after almost a full minute everything sharpened. There were still no images beyond hazy shapes and colours, but she could hear well enough.

Voices, at least ten of them, and a familiar ethereal ringing, stronger than she’d ever heard it, a harmony of three different chimes. It almost consumed the entire vision, but Zelda dragged her attention to the voices. Though she couldn’t understand a word that was being said, she could still understand tone, and as ever her ‘gifts’ gave her a little more insight, a kind of innate understanding.

At first, they all spoke at once, cutting each other off with an urgency that made her heart lurch. There were the ten distinct voices, and an undercurrent of worried murmuring from all sides. Something was coming, or had already arrived, and they needed to do something about it.

Then one voice rose above the rest, firm and authoritative, and all the others hushed. Zelda didn’t understand, but she listened in the same rapt silence as everyone else. This person knew what the best course of action was; all at once she felt safe and comforted, content in the knowledge of what had to be done. Someone began to sing, and one by one the rest of them joined in, as the Triforce rang clear and true, and someone murmured a wish.

As the world exploded into golden light, she took a sharp breath and stepped back, her hand dropping from the pedestal as the vision ended. A hand found the small of her back, steadying her, and she allowed herself to lean into Ganondorf’s touch for just a moment before she straightened. The whispers around her had quietened, but hadn’t gone completely silent.

‘You were singing,’ Ganondorf said. ‘In Ikanan.’

‘Was I?’ She felt light-headed, her voice coming out soft and airy. The song still echoed in her head, but she couldn’t recall the words.

‘Maybe you should sit down,’ Link said, ‘you look like you’re about to faint.’

‘I’m fine,’ she replied, making an effort to centre herself. ‘You were right, something came here and they wished to be saved from it. They had the whole Triforce right here. I think they might’ve…created the Haunted Wastelands to protect themselves.’

‘Why would anyone wish for this place?’ Link muttered, and she frowned in his direction for a moment.

‘But then, what happened to the people here?’ Ganondorf asked, and she furrowed her brow.

‘I don’t know. Maybe their…maybe their wish went wrong, somehow?’

‘D’you think that’s something that can happen?’ Link answered, sounding suddenly worried, and the thought didn’t sit too well with Zelda either. ‘Like, if you don’t word it in exactly the right way, the Triforce just fucks you over?’

‘I don’t know,’ she said again, and shook her head. ‘I didn’t…I didn’t see anything after the wish was made.’

‘Well that’s just- that’s just bullshit, if that’s the case.’

He was afraid, she knew he was, even without any insight into his thoughts. Of all of them, he had the most reason to be.

Ganondorf made a frustrated noise, his footsteps pacing away from them. ‘Then what was the point of coming here? Just to find this? There is nothing for us in this place.’

The whispering rose with renewed vigour, and for a moment Zelda thought she could feel them there, gathered around him. The fallen remnants of a lost tribe, flocking to their king even in death. This time, she listened, tried to make out the words of a language she didn’t know, tried to recognise any of their voices.

‘Unless we’re wrong,’ she said, and her pride still rankled a little, even as she drew her eyebrows together in a frown of concentration. What were they trying to say? ‘Unless _I_ was wrong.’

She heard Link take a breath, and she prepared to whack him if he decided to say something annoying. Wisely, he kept quiet.

‘What do you mean?’ Ganondorf asked, sounding almost sullen for perhaps the first time since she had met him.

‘I might’ve been wrong. About the Triforce not being here. These people—’ she gestured to the bones around them—‘Might have, I don’t know, been hiding it from me. All I could sense in here was death, and then we find this place. Maybe they’re protecting it, like it tried to protect them.’

The voices swelled around her – around Ganondorf – and she wished he could See what she Saw, or rather felt. They wanted so badly to be seen.

‘I was...I was wrong,’ she said, quietly. ‘It _is_ still here.’

There was a tangible shift in the air, like a sheet being drawn back, and just like that, there it was. The second piece of the Triforce. The room filled with its chiming, every dim, dusty corner glowed with its golden presence. Zelda sucked in a deep, startled breath, and as she let it go an ache started up in her chest, like a physical pull. Lightheaded, she swayed where she stood.

‘Whoa,’ Link said, and she heard him back away.

Ganondorf, meanwhile, moved closer, and sudden anxiety stabbed deep and icy through her chest. He was too close to it – it was _hers_ and he was too close.

‘Ganondorf,’ she said, warningly, trying to clear her head of the ringing so that she could think for a moment. Her thoughts were all tinged gold.

‘Yes?’ he replied, and his voice was a challenge.

Something cold lurked within it, something she’d never heard in his voice before. She could sense it inside him too. Something had awoken at the Triforce’s appearance, and she knew what it was. A demon’s blood, drawn to power.

‘You’ll be killed,’ she said, trying to reach the Ganondorf she knew, aware he was probably fighting as hard as he could. ‘You’ll get smote.’

‘Your goddesses have no power over me,’ he replied, the words strained, like he was trying to hold them back.

‘Hang in there,’ she said, as the Triforce’s chiming grew shrill, almost like a warning. Goose bumps erupted all over her skin at the sound, and she shivered.

Behind her, someone drew their sword.

‘No- _fuck_ ,’ Link hissed, and she didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry as sickening cold filled her senses, just barely kept at bay by the Triforce’s presence. ‘Uh, Zelda, I might be about to throw a sword at you, just so you know.’

‘Sound a little more concerned, won’t you,’ she said, and was surprised by how unconcerned _her_ voice was. ‘I swear, you two are going to be the death of me.’

With a demon behind her and the legacy of one in front of her, Zelda reached out and took the Triforce in both hands.

And the world fell away to golden chiming.

Her fingers began to tingle, then her arms, then her whole body. The power thrummed, rippling outwards in waves, and distantly she heard the rattle of disturbed bones and two voices calling out in frustration as she pulled the Triforce piece to her chest and held it there. It was warm, then hot, then scorching, singing in her veins until all there was left was golden light, and she felt safe and powerful.

Then it faded. The world grew dark and still, and then grew loud again with the sounds of a struggle. She turned towards it, dazed, ears still ringing as her body hummed. The whispers of the dead were finally, finally quiet.

The sounds of the living, on the other hand, were not.

‘Stop struggling,’ Ganondorf commanded breathlessly.

‘I’m not! This bloody arm, I swear-’ Link cut himself off with a sharp hiss of pain. ‘Ow. _Ow_. Would you cut it out?!’

‘I don’t—’

‘Not you!’ He made a loud, frustrated sound, and there came a thud that said he’d just bashed his head against the floor in annoyance.

‘Link, do not hurt yourself more,’ Ganondorf said, as he gave a strained groan.

Inhaling then exhaling slowly, Zelda took a careful step to make sure her legs would support her, then approached the pair.

‘It’s over, asshole,’ she said, and her voice came out a little hoarse but if anything that helped the gloating sound better. ‘You didn’t get there in time. You snooze you lose, fucker.’

‘You little _bitch_ ,’ Link said in a voice definitely not his own, and then the struggling ceased.

For a moment, everything was quiet.

Then Link groaned softly. ‘Why would you antagonise it?’ he demanded. ‘Now it wants to kill you even more than it did!’

‘It’s not my problem it’s a sore loser,’ she replied, in her best antagonistic voice. ‘Should’ve tried a little harder, shouldn’t it?’

‘I swear to Din, Zelda,’ Link warned, and she grinned at him.

She might’ve been trembling a little, she might’ve felt a little drained, but right then, she was untouchable. The demon couldn’t do shit.

‘Two down, boys,’ she said, and widened her grin. ‘One to go.’

‘And one mask,’ Ganondorf added.

Link let out a long, blustery sigh. ‘Fuck the mask.’


	19. Chapter 19

Prayers

_In Which the Sun Comes Out_

After that, they left the castle as quickly as they could. Once the demon had stopped trying to stab everything in sight, that is, and after Ganondorf had said a prayer for the crowd of skeletons they’d found under it. The skull Link had picked up was lost amongst the masses, and he tried to tell himself it would be better off there, with company.

Then they did a quick sweep of the places they hadn’t already been to, eyes peeled for the mask, and saw no sign of it. Unless it was behind one of the blocked, locked, or broken doors they ran into, it wasn’t there.

Link would never have thought he’d be _glad_ to see the endless grey sand of the Haunted Wastelands again, but as he scrambled back over the broken doors of Ikana Castle, he was. Even with the sandy haze blotting out the sun, the sky was bright and the air wasn’t so close and musty, and he took a deep breath of it as he picked his way down the pile of broken stone.

‘All clear!’ he called, once he’d scoured the horizon for threats, and Zelda’s head popped up through the slim gap between the doors and what was left of their frame a moment before she began moving to join him.

The fingers of his right hand twitched, curling and uncurling, and he swallowed the demon’s childish, murderous rage where it curled in his chest and soured in his mouth. He exhaled harshly, grabbing his right hand and squeezing till his fingers trembled. He couldn’t feel it, but he hoped the demon could.

‘Would you stop?’ he muttered, and winced when the markings contracted on the parts of his arm he _could_ feel. ‘Just let it go. In case you hadn’t realised, the third piece is guaranteed to be yours.’

Which he didn’t want to think about that, at all. The demon with a piece of the Triforce. He felt like he was going to throw up every time he spared it even the briefest thought.

_‘Would_ you _stop?’_ it returned. _‘It’s going to be so much fun, I don’t see what you’re so upset about. And let’s be honest, you’re not going to live to see me use it anyway, so why worry?’_

‘Shut up,’ Link said, and rubbed at his right shoulder as it ached. Then he dug his nails in, until he could feel them even through his clothes.

‘Did you say something?’ Zelda asked, as she reached the floor and crossed to his side. Ganondorf was already climbing down the rubble behind her.

‘Just talking to myself,’ Link replied, and she made a little ‘ah’ noise of apparent understanding.

They stood in awkward silence. For maybe the first time, Link didn’t know what to say to her. He didn’t like it, the uncertainty and weird bitterness he felt towards her now, but he didn’t know how to stop it. By talking to her, he supposed, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth. He’d agreed not to bring up the whole _visions of his life and death_ thing till they were out of the Wastes, but he’d hardly forgotten about it.

_‘Why are you making such a big deal out of it?’_ the demon said, tapping into his thoughts like it always did. _‘What’s she going to tell you that you don’t already know?’_

He sucked in a harsh breath through his nose and rolled his shoulders. Not that he in any way wanted to reply, but even if he hadn’t minded talking to the demon in front of Zelda and Ganondorf, he didn’t know how to articulate that it wasn’t _his_ knowing that bothered him. She’d just peered into his memories like it was nothing, and expected him to be okay with it.

Well, maybe she didn’t. He didn’t know, cos he couldn’t ask. How did _she_ feel about knowing so much about him? Did it matter? Did he care?

And then he felt bad. Zelda was there for the same reason as him; to get rid of a curse. She hated being a Seer, he knew that.

‘Let us go,’ Ganondorf said as he approached. He seemed preoccupied, perturbed.

‘Please, let’s,’ Zelda replied, then frowned. ‘Does anyone know the way out?’

‘Uh.’ Link squinted at the horizon. It was the same brownish-grey haze it’d always been, with no distinct borders that he could see. It just went on and on. And on.

‘I know the approximate direction we approached this place from,’ Ganondorf said, ‘but you were the one who led us here, Zelda.’

She didn’t reply, as she took a deep breath and furrowed her brow, standing still and silent for a good thirty seconds. Abruptly, she gave a gasp and stumbled slightly. Link reached out to steady her then caught himself, pulling his hand back to his chest self-consciously.

‘What is it?’ Ganondorf asked as she visibly shook herself.

‘I think it’s this,’ she said, and lifted her right hand half-heartedly. Her gloves were on, but Link imagined there’d be a mark just like Ganondorf’s emblazoned on her skin now. ‘It’s…screwing with my sight.’

Link squashed down the jealousy that wormed its way through him, telling himself he was being ridiculous. Just because he’d been rejected by the first two pieces of the Triforce and the third would have to settle for him now, it didn’t mean he needed to be jealous. In fact, it was a good thing. It meant there was that much more time before the demon got anywhere near one.

Zelda sighed and shook her head. ‘There’s nothing out there. Nothing I can sense that might lead us out of here.’

‘Great,’ Link said. ‘Where are all the helpful demon children when you need them?’ He heaved a sigh of his own. ‘Maybe we should just pick a random direction and walk in it.’

‘That seems like an excellent way to get ourselves killed, but it might just be our only option,’ she said, and shrugged. ‘I’m willing to gamble.’

‘Well, you already know how I’m going to die, right?’ He couldn’t help it, the words just spilled out. ‘Is it stranded in the middle of the desert?’

She pressed her lips into a flat line as Ganondorf shot him a warning look. Guilt squirmed in his stomach, but he tried to ignore it. It was a fair question, wasn’t it? He’d been half joking, anyway.

‘No,’ she said, and he hadn’t realised he’d actually been worried until relief surged through him. ‘But the future’s a pretty fluid thing, it might’ve changed.’ Her face drew into a sharp, antagonistic smile as she offered him a hand. ‘Want me to check?’

‘Both of you, please,’ Ganondorf said before Link could respond, ‘This is not the time nor the place.’

‘Right,’ Link replied grudgingly, and Zelda turned away.

‘Now that we are decided on a…plan—’ Ganondorf’s tone made it clear exactly what he thought of their “plan”—‘We should not waste time.’

‘Okay. So what direction are we going in?’ Link asked, and they were all quiet as they tried to decide.

He didn’t want to suggest a path in case it got them all dead by dehydration or something, and he got the feeling the others both felt the same.

Finally, Zelda lifted her stick, pointing in the opposite direction to the castle. ‘That way.’

‘Why that way?’ Link asked, and she shot him a sour expression.

‘Because why not? It’s a gamble. I’m just suggesting the first direction to gamble on.’ She shrugged. ‘And I mean, if we head in any direction we’ll _eventually_ reach the end of this place, right?’

‘Unless it tries to fuck us over,’ Link answered. ‘Like the woods.’

The thought of being run in circles for an indeterminate length of time again sent dread sinking through him, and he balled up his fingers, telling himself it wouldn’t happen. And if it did, well, at least he’d have company this time, wouldn’t he? Not the best silver lining, but it’d do in a pinch.

‘Only one way to find out,’ Zelda said, though she looked as reluctant as he felt.

‘Then let us not delay,’ Ganondorf said and, with his usual calm and composure, started walking in her chosen direction. ‘I’ll trust your intuition, Zelda.’

‘Well, now I’m going to feel even worse if this gets us all killed. Thanks,’ she replied as she followed.

Link watched them move away for a moment, then glanced back towards the castle. For a heartbeat or two, he couldn’t get his legs to work. There was a kind of longing in him, to stay and explore and study that lost piece of history. Would it really be so bad to just stay here? With no food, no water, and no sunshine? Just an eternal grey haze until he died of thirst?

_‘Of all the ways you could think of handing over your body to me,’_ the demon said, _‘that has to be the most boring.’_

Link felt a phantom elbow lean on his shoulder, cold and deliberately bony, and it spurred him into moving as he shook the sensation off. Maybe the demon deserved to be trapped in the Wastes, but he didn’t, just like he hadn’t in the woods.

Breaking into a jog, he descended the castle steps and caught up with the others, and that was that. The ancient castle of Ikana was behind them, its treasure relinquished, lost to the sands once more.

For two days they walked. Traipsing through the sand in what they hoped was a straight line, searching the horizon for any sign the Haunted Wastelands were coming to an end. As it turned out, night in the Wastes was an awful, pitch black, freezing cold affair, where they were hounded by poes for hours on end. Ganondorf, at least, got to exercise his newly gained power, and Link felt that poisonous jealousy twist in his stomach every time. At the same time, he didn’t know whether to be grateful or worried about just how _entirely_ he disintegrated each one.

Meanwhile, Zelda, as far as he could tell, didn’t use her Triforce piece once. He wondered if they had different properties, or if she just didn’t know how to yet.

The third day dawned as grey as ever, finding them all exhausted, running out of water, and entirely fed up. Link woke to a pounding headache and a throbbing right arm, his mouth dry as his throat ached. He sat up quickly, to make sure Zelda and Ganondorf were both nearby and unharmed. He had tried so hard, for the last two nights, to stay awake, because there was nothing to tie him to and he had no clue when the demon would try controlling him again, but it’d proved impossible, even with the nightmares. So, he’d made them both promise to use force if they needed to, to protect themselves or stop him going anywhere.

Sitting up, he brushed sand from his hair and took a gulp of water, painfully aware of how light his waterskin had become. He took another swig and his chest clenched at the prospect of running out before they escaped the Wastes.

‘How is it,’ Zelda griped from where she lounged nearby, ‘that we spent maybe half a day walking _in_ looking for you, and yet it’s been two days and two nights, and we still aren’t out?’

When Link looked, her face was turned in his direction, but he licked his lips and stayed quiet. He felt gross and exhausted, and he was still sorting his feelings about her whole ‘seeing him’ thing. He didn’t want to open his mouth in case he said something he’d regret. They were all on edge; they really couldn’t afford to fight.

‘It’s perhaps the wish that was made to protect the people of Ikana,’ Ganondorf suggested. He had shadows under his eyes and looked moments away from falling asleep; he’d taken second watch that night. ‘It doesn’t wish to let us leave, so it keeps us here.’

‘Makes sense,’ Zelda said, not sounding pleased about it.

Link’s head gave a particularly savage throb. ‘Well, if it wants to have a fucking demon on its hands, it can go ahead and keep this up.’ The words came out angrier than he’d meant them to, but he figured it was fair.

No one said anything for a second, and he knew they were all contemplating that particularly horrible outcome.

‘You know what would make this whole thing perfectly awful?’ Zelda said, in a not-at-all-subtle change of subject, as she scooped up some dead sand and let it trickle through her fingers. ‘The Happy Mask Salesman showing up.’

Tipping his head back, Link let out a long groan. ‘Din, don’t even mention that guy.’

‘This seems like the perfect place for him to randomly appear in,’ Zelda continued, clearly amused, and even Ganondorf huffed a small laugh. ‘Why is he here? Nobody knows, but he sure would like to give you some cryptic messages and make you scour the world for a goddessdamned mask.’

‘It would not surprise me,’ Ganondorf said. ‘If anyone could find their way here, I feel it would be him.’

Link could just picture it already, and he hated everything about it. He scanned the horizon swiftly, and was relieved to find it as empty as ever. No sign of a certain mask salesman trudging towards them with his ridiculously overstuffed bag on his back.

‘What d’you think he’d do,’ he said, as he had a sudden thought, ‘if someone had taken his mask and just…buried it out in the desert?’

‘Bribe us into digging for it?’ Zelda suggested. ‘In a perfect world he’d just give up and tell us how to get our wishes.’

‘Somehow, I don’t think that is what would happen,’ Ganondorf said. ‘But I don’t think, also, that someone would simply bury the mask in a random place. They would need at least some sort of marker, to remember where they put it.’

‘What, like a random dead tree?’ Link said, as he looked at one such tree that jutted from the sand about a hundred metres away. ‘Should we be checking them all for markings?’

‘I’m just going to go ahead and say, ‘fuck that’,’ Zelda said. ‘I’m not digging around every damn tree in this desert just in case.’

‘We agree on this,’ Ganondorf replied. ‘But I’m sure the Salesman can be reasonable. If this is indeed the case, perhaps we can strike another deal with him.’

‘Mm,’ Link said, staring at the tree with intense dislike. If he had to, he’d dig up every goddessforsaken tree in the place. He was desperate enough.

_‘You’d never get to them all in time,’_ the demon taunted. _‘Though I wouldn’t half like to see you try.’_

Link ground his teeth and hauled himself to his feet. He shook the sand out of his clothes and stretched, the pulsing in his skull only worsening now that he was upright. If the Wastes hadn’t been so still and cool, he might’ve thought he’d caught sun sickness. Lack of sleep and water was probably the real culprit.

‘Now that you’re both awake, we should move on,’ Ganondorf said, and rose slowly to his feet.

It looked like it took him a real effort of will, and Link was impressed when he stayed upright, back straight and chin tilted at a proud angle.

‘Alright,’ Zelda replied and stood, collecting her bag and stick from where they lay nearby.

Link followed suit, slinging his bag over his shoulders wearily. Even though, with each day that passed and he ate and drank, it got lighter, he could’ve sworn it was getting heavier by the hour.

He was so sick of this place.

Their march continued. Link didn’t know if they were going west or north or another direction, or if they were going in circles. For all he knew, they would see the castle coming into view any moment, as they walked and they walked, and his head pounded, his legs ached, his mouth dried out. Every now and then, he thought he heard someone call his name, but there was never anyone there when he looked. He could handle hearing voices, as long as he never had to see another vision of Shad reaching for him, broken and bloody.

The thought of it made his stomach twist, his vision swim briefly. Of all the things the desert could’ve taunted him with, it had to choose Shad.

On and on they went, and then the wind began to pick up. It stayed a gentle breeze at first, like every other wind in the Wastes, but then it got worse. The further they went, the stronger it got, until it was tugging at Link’s hair and clothes and sending him staggering. It didn’t take long for the world to become a brown haze, until he couldn’t see further than three metres ahead of him. The wind roared in his ears. Sand bit at his exposed skin.

He couldn’t see. Up ahead, Ganondorf was an indistinct blur, and Link was suddenly terrified of losing sight of him. There was no sign of Zelda. He couldn’t be left alone out here, not again.

Hunched against the wind, he upped his pace as best he could, arms lifted to shield his face. It made it even harder to see, but it was that or get his eyeballs shredded by sand.

And then he walked straight into Ganondorf. It was a bit like walking into a wall, he was so solid, and Link’s instinctive apology was ripped away by the storm, never to be heard by anyone but the demon.

‘What’s going on?’ Link yelled, trying to beat the roar of the wind as Ganondorf turned to look at him.

Zelda was there too, just a few inches away, her headscarf up and her attention fixed on Ganondorf. She swayed where she stood, fighting not to be pushed over. Link set his feet and did the same.  

‘I’m going to tie us together again, so that we cannot be separated,’ Ganondorf replied. He held up a length of rope. ‘Let me tie this around your waist!’

‘Shouldn’t we stop?’ Link called, because this seemed like a sure-fire way to get even more horribly lost than they already were. Wandering around in a sandstorm didn’t seem sensible.

‘We should,’ Ganondorf answered, his voice small and distant, ‘but I don’t feel we can. We haven’t the time or resources to outwait a sandstorm.’

Link nodded, thinking of his too-light waterskin. ‘Alright.’

Lifting his arms obediently, he watched as Ganondorf tied them together in a chain. He put himself at the front, and Link was glad. He didn’t want the responsibility of trying to navigate the storm.

With their heads bowed and shoulders hunched, they faced into the wind again and walked. Link’s sense of time and direction was completely gone; all he could do was pin his gaze to Zelda’s back and follow, as minute after minute dragged on. Ganondorf was a blur in the distance, and after maybe a minute, maybe ten, the air shuddered and he began to glow, the mark on the back of his hand a gold beacon raised high above his head.

A lighthouse in a storm, guiding them through.

Then it vanished, and Ganondorf vanished, and Link didn’t get more than a few seconds to panic before Zelda was gone too, and then so was the wind.

He almost fell over at the sudden lack of resistance, as he found himself stumbling out into blinding sunlight. A wave of heat hit him like a Goron, nearly sending him staggering back into the storm still raging at his back, and he choked on a gasp, eyes shut tight against the glare.

Someone nearby gave a short, almost elated laugh, and Link cracked an eye open to see its source was Ganondorf. He was there, Zelda too, both of them looking as startled as Link felt, and beyond them, maybe two miles away, loomed a massive, red mesa, its front carved into the upper body of a woman. She sat above a great door and a walkway of columns, not so dissimilar to Ikana Castle’s, and in front of that lay a small oasis.

‘Is that…?’ Link could barely form the words as he realised they were out, they were free.

All around them, the world spread bright and glowing, colourful and warm and alive, and he almost wanted to cry it was so beautiful. His gaze caught on the oasis, its waters clear and the date palms around it a vibrant green.

‘The Goddess’s Temple,’ Ganondorf breathed, smiling the broadest smile Link thought he’d ever seen on his face. ‘We have made it. We can rest there, and then continue to the mountains.’

Link’s gaze drifted onto them as he said it; they towered above the horizon, way away in the distance. The sunlight tinged them blue, the tallest ones smattered with snow. It was so weird to think they could have snow on them, when the desert was so sweltering. He could already feel sweat beading on his forehead, prickling between his shoulder blades.

‘Well, thank Nayru for that,’ Zelda said, from where she leant heavily on her stick.

‘Let’s go then,’ Link said, and now that the initial shock had faded he could feel excitement curling in his stomach. ‘I can’t wait to see this place up close.’

‘Yes, let us not linger. We’re still too close to the Wastes,’ Ganondorf replied.

‘What does it look like?’ Zelda asked, as they untied themselves and resumed their march with renewed vigour.

‘It’s a very, very big rock with a very, very big lady in it,’ Link said, because it was true, but also because he wanted to be unhelpful. He was still annoyed at her, and didn’t want anyone forgetting it in the face of their relief and salvation.

Zelda didn’t reply, and it took all of ten seconds for him to feel bad. That had been petty of him. He’d told the truth, though. There _was_ a very big rock, and it _did_ have a very big statue carved into it.

‘Anything we should know, before we go in?’ she asked after a few minutes of walking. ‘Like, etiquette and stuff?’

‘Bathe before entering, and do not wear shoes inside,’ Ganondorf replied. ‘Be respectful, and do not disrupt the peace. No profanities, if you can help it.’ He looked at Zelda as he said it, and almost like she could sense he was looking, she pulled a face and stuck out her tongue.

‘Is this going to be a problem?’ Link asked, and wiggled his right arm when Ganondorf looked back at him.

He could already feel the demon’s disrespect fluttering in his skull, its desire to break every single one of the rules they’d just been given.

Ganondorf considered him quietly for a moment. ‘It’s a dilemma. You will be welcomed into the temple, but that will not. I cannot say.’

Link ignored the painful sinking sensation in his chest. ‘I can just…hang out at the oasis, if you want.’

‘That is unnecessary,’ he said, and shot him a stern look. ‘I do not presume to know the Goddess’s mind, but she won’t hold this against you. Her priestesses should not either.’

‘Okay,’ Link said quietly, a little comforted and a lot nervous.

He liked the idea of the Goddess of the Sands accepting him, though, after his own goddesses had given him so many _fuck you’s_ over the years.

It didn’t take them long to cross the distance between the Wastes and the temple. When Link looked back, he thought the storm at its edges had retreated, as if it were drifting away now that it had let them out. In a weird way, it almost felt like it had brought them to the temple’s doorstep. The thought made him a little sad, though he couldn’t place why.

As they drew near to the oasis, the Goddess of the Sands watching their approach benevolently with her giant stone eyes, Zelda suddenly stopped short.

‘Fuck me,’ she said, her head turning this way and that like she was searching for something.

‘What’s up?’ Link asked, coming to a halt beside her.

‘I thought I felt...yup. There’s a Fairy Fountain around here.’

‘Oh, great.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘Let’s just ignore that, shall we?’

She twitched her shoulders in obvious discomfort. ‘Yes, please.’

‘Where even is it?’ he asked, as she started walking again and he and Ganondorf followed.

‘Over there somewhere,’ she replied, and waved her hand towards a cluster of worn rock away to their left. ‘Underground and easily avoided.’

‘It’s interesting,’ Ganondorf said, ‘that she would choose to settle here, of all places.’

‘Lots of revenue, I guess?’ Link suggested. ‘All the people who visit the temple might also visit her.’

‘Yes, but I have never heard anyone knowing of her being here.’ Ganondorf glanced towards the rocks, and his pace slowed for a moment. ‘Her fountain cannot be so well hidden.’

‘Please tell me you’re not thinking of paying her a visit,’ Zelda said, and Link realised they’d reached the edge of the oasis as her stick tapped against the trunk of a palm.

‘I won’t lie. I am,’ Ganondorf replied.

Link peered at him. ‘You feel sorry for her, don’t you? Out here all on her lonesome, unable to trick any poor sods – _your_ subjects – into giving her their souls.’

‘Isn’t that a demon thing?’ Zelda asked, then raised her eyebrows and nodded. ‘Actually, no, you’re probably right.’

‘Yes, you may be right,’ Ganondorf said, and looked at the oasis. ‘We may wash here, and then proceed to the temple.’

Link’s gaze wandered to the statue of the Goddess, her serene face and arms spread wide in welcome, and when it dropped to the doors below, which also stood open, he thought he saw movement within. A priestess, maybe, or another visitor.

Sinking gratefully onto the sand in one of the palm tree’s shadows – the length of it told him it was nearing mid-afternoon – Link closed his eyes and listened to the distant whistle of the wind. His head pounded and he felt like he was rocking in time to it, or the ground under him was, and he rubbed at his temple, then his eyes, half-heartedly. What he really needed – and wanted – was a good night’s sleep, but that hadn’t been possible for a while.  

_‘So paranoid,’_ the demon tutted, and cold shivered through his arm. _‘So I tried to walk you into a Haunted Wasteland and kill your friends. What’s there to worry about?’_

It tittered, amused with itself, and Link became acutely aware of the markings on his arm, squirming like worms under his skin. He rubbed at them forcefully, then dug his nails in and squeezed. The demon squeezed back, markings constricting, until he could feel each throb of his blood in his veins and his whole arm grew needled with pain.

He didn’t make a sound, just sat with his eyes shut and his head bowed as he listened to Ganondorf and Zelda move around.  

They each gave each other privacy as one by one they washed away the sand and dust of the Wastes. Link went as quickly as he could, not wanting to see the markings where they crept down his side and curved over his collarbone, and definitely not wanting anyone else to see them. He still noticed they had reached the bottom of his ribcage on his right side, and he fought the urge to cry or throw up or both.

Still, even though his arm continued to throb and burn with icy pain, and numb horror gripped at his heart, he felt surprisingly refreshed as they made the short trip to the temple. They were damp, and their hair dripped a little, but Ganondorf said not to worry as they climbed the steps to the doors and were greeted by what Link assumed was a priestess.

She was tall, dressed in a simple veil and loose robes, and her tawny eyes sparkled as she greeted them, first in Gerudo then in Hylian.

‘Welcome,’ she said, her voice deep and more heavily accented that Ganondorf’s. ‘It is not often we have visitors from so far away.’

Then she said something to Ganondorf, who tutted and rolled his eyes before replying, and Link watched and wished he understood. If he survived this whole Triforce ordeal, he wanted to learn Gerudo. Maybe Ganondorf could teach him, if he wasn’t too busy with his royal duties.

If he didn’t immediately leave after getting his wish, not wanting to be associated with two Hylians.

_‘Clingy, much?’_ the demon mocked, and Link felt his cheeks heat slightly as he bit back a response.

He noticed the priestess watching him then, calmly and almost knowingly, and he dropped his gaze onto his feet.

‘Is everything alright?’ Zelda asked, in a pause in the conversation neither of them understood, and the priestess eyes crinkled in a smile as Ganondorf answered.

‘Everything is fine. Apparently, the priestesses all noticed the storm drawing nearer the past few days, and we were talking of that.’ He said something else in Gerudo, and the priestess nodded, ushering them into the temple. ‘We may go in.’

Link hung back for a moment, glancing upwards to where the statue sat high above him, rubbing his thumb against his right shoulder anxiously.

‘Holy ground, here we go,’ he murmured, but couldn’t get his feet to move.

‘Is something wrong?’ someone asked; the priestess. She had returned to the doorway and was watching him.

‘Um, no?’ His voice came out feeble, unconvincing.

‘My name is Faryaal, what is yours?’

‘Link.’

‘Do not be afraid, Link. The Goddess welcomes you, please come inside.’

With her watching him, he couldn’t exactly say no, so he gave a little sigh and followed her into the temple. As soon as he crossed the threshold, his right arm twitched and pain juddered through it, like someone had struck him with something heavy and blunt. Like a hammer. Or a walking stick.

He let out a hiss of pain that only half belonged to him, the fingers of his right hand spasming, and then there was nothing. Just a numbness, and his arm was still and his mind was quiet. He could still feel the demon there, scratching at the insides of his skull, its anger a faint bitter taste on his tongue, but right then it felt more distant than it had in years.

‘You see?’ Faryaal said, and smiled. ‘Nothing to fear.’

‘Yeah,’ Link replied, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. His nose burned a little with the threat of tears, but he powered through. He wasn’t going to cry, not here, in front of Faryaal and Zelda and Ganondorf, and probably the Goddess of the Sands too.

‘Everything okay?’ Zelda asked, and he realised she and Ganondorf were stood up ahead, and then he realised that they were _all_ stood in a simply furnished and decorated room.

A waiting room of some kind, maybe. There was a shallow flight of stairs at the back, that led to three doorways; one left, one right, one leading further back into the mesa. It smelt of incense and some kind of flower Link couldn’t place, and the air was cool and quiet.

‘Yeah,’ he said again, his throat tight.

‘Do either of you wish to pray?’ Ganondorf asked, and he watched another priestess cross the walkway at the back of the room, appearing through the left door and vanishing through the right. She paid them no mind, other than a quick glance.

‘Uh, actually, I think me and Zelda need to talk,’ Link said, glancing at her. ‘Unless you want to…?’

‘I’m not really the praying type,’ she replied. ‘We’ll wait here for you, if we’re allowed?’

‘Of course,’ Faryaal said, then gestured for Ganondorf to follow her. ‘Rest here.’

He turned to go, then paused. ‘I will return shortly,’ he said, then followed her through the door in the middle of the walkway, disappearing from view.

‘Well, then.’ Zelda passed her stick from hand to hand. ‘What did you want to talk about?’

‘Don’t be like that,’ Link said, without any bite, eyeing a low wooden bench that ran along the left wall. ‘There’s a bench. Let’s sit.’

She followed him over, and they sat in silence for a little while. He breathed slow and even, relishing the calm quiet of the temple. Maybe he should’ve gone with Faryaal – offered some thanks for this brief little moment of peace.

‘I get why you’re mad at me,’ Zelda said eventually, her stick propped up between her legs as she smoothed the fabric over her eyes. ‘I invaded your privacy in the worst way possible. Peeked at all the skeletons in your closet, saw things you’d rather nobody knew. I get it.’

‘I’m not mad,’ Link answered. ‘I’m just…I don’t know. It’s just _weird_ , y’know, that you know all this stuff about me. And maybe I am a little annoyed you didn’t, y’know, think to ever mention that to me.’

‘I know.’ She fiddled with the fabric some more. ‘But you were so sad after what happened, and I was angry at you for forcing my hand and making me see you, and I was trying to convince myself I didn’t care…And how was I supposed to tell you I’d seen your death? That’s- that’s just not something you can casually drop into conversation.’

‘I get it,’ he said, as his heart lurched at the reminder. ‘It’s the life bit that bothers me more.’

‘Liar,’ she said softly. ‘I know you’re scared. Everyone always is. Even, Ganondorf, however well he hides it.’

‘Wait, Ganondorf?’ Link glanced towards the door he’d gone through.

Zelda nodded slowly. ‘Some stuff happened while we were looking for you, and I ended up seeing him too.’

‘That’s…’ His heart lurched again, but not from fear this time. She had to keep on travelling with them, knowing how they were both going to die? Having had a front row seat to their deaths? Having to constantly worry about it, probably? ‘That’s so horrible, Zelda, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ran off, I—’

She cut him off by slapping him sharply, but lightly, on the knee. ‘You’re doing it again. Acting like the demon’s actions are yours too. They’re not.’

Link watched her for a moment, a heaviness spilling over his shoulders. ‘I guess you know about Shad, then?’

Her mouth pinched tight, then she nodded silently. He felt his own lips tremble slightly, and let out a shaky laugh. He didn’t know what else to do.

‘I saw him, in the Wastes.’ He didn’t know why he said it, the words just kind of tumbled out. ‘I mean, I thought I did. It was- it was awful.’

‘That seems to be the Waste’s go-to torture masquerading as a test,’ Zelda said.

Gingerly, she held out her hands to him. He hesitated, then placed his in hers, the fabric of her gloves soft under his. She squeezed gently.

‘It wasn’t your fault,’ she said softly. ‘You shouldn’t have had to go through that – or any of this.’

Link let out a shaky breath, tears looming again. ‘Oh, you’re gonna tip me over the edge if you keep this up.’

She held his hands tight. ‘You’ll beat it. _We_ will beat it. I’m not going to let it get you.’

‘So, my…dying…?’ There was something about this gentle side to Zelda that without fail made him cry. He fought the tears back, throat aching and face flushing with the effort.

‘Do you really want to know?’ Zelda asked. ‘I’m going to stop it, with or without you knowing, so you don’t _need_ to know.’

‘No, I think I do.’ Link sighed. ‘If I die and this fucking demon gets my body…I need to know where, what precautions to take.’

‘I won’t let it happen,’ she said, her grip tightening savagely for a moment. ‘But if you’re sure…’

She paused, giving him one last opportunity to say no, to turn away and carry on not knowing. And he wanted to, he really, really wanted to, but he couldn’t.

His voice shook, but he swallowed his fear and said, ‘Tell me.’

‘It’s somewhere old, very old,’ she said, and started rubbing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. He didn’t think she knew she was doing it. ‘You were on some stairs – sandstone, I think – and it was sunny and quiet and overgrown. I think it’s a forgotten temple, or some other building like it, and there was blood…’ She paused, her face a little grey. ‘Stabbed, I’m pretty sure. I don’t know by what though, or why. I could probably find out but I don’t want to.’

Link swallowed, took a minute or two to find his voice. ‘So I just…need to avoid very old ruins on sunny days?’

The false bravado he tried to muster was pathetic, but Zelda gave him a little smile and a huff of laughter.

‘Yes, do that. If you see anything like it, run the other way.’

‘Will do,’ Link said, and tried to smile, but he could feel himself shaking. It didn’t feel real, he couldn’t picture himself dying. Even though he’d always known he would, he didn’t want it, wished he’d never asked.

Zelda made a soft, sad sound in the back of her throat and shifted closer, dropping his hands so that she could pull him into her arms. He sat stiff for a moment, startled as he always was whenever she willingly touched him, then he sagged, resting his face in the crook of her neck. Her robes and headscarf tickled his face as she held him tight.

They sat like that till Ganondorf came back.


	20. Chapter 20

A Knife in the Dark

_In Which the Mountains Are So Close, Yet So Far_

The temple was quiet, and distantly familiar, as he knelt before the altar with its candles and its small statue of the Goddess. Ganondorf sat, still and silent, the only sounds his breathing and the occasional soft footsteps of a priestess going about her daily tasks. He felt calmer than he had in weeks.

The rage that had woken beneath the castle, that had only been kept at bay by nights spent obliterating poes, settled, returned to its quiet slumber within him.

His right hand prickled and he lifted his head to look at it, sitting back on his heels. Continued use of the Triforce piece hadn’t seemed to diminish its power, but it felt calmer, no longer simmering just beneath his skin.

Gaze drifting up onto the statue’s face, he met the Goddess’s eyes and took a deep breath of the incense-scented air. Two-fifths of their journey were complete; he was nearly halfway to his wish. In just a few weeks’ time, at most, he could be free of the two ancient, unfathomable powers that warred within him.

Even if the thought of relinquishing his piece of the Triforce _did_ send a wave of sick dread and reluctance through him. It was his, he would not allow anyone else to wield its power.

He shook himself. Coveting such a thing wouldn’t do him, or his people, any good.

'Is everything alright, my lord?' the priestess, Faryaal, asked softly.

Nabooru had sent word ahead to the Temple, to let them know he would be arriving there within a few days. He wanted to be annoyed at her, but he knew she was only worried. Faryaal had asked another of the priestesses to send word back to the capital that he had arrived, whole and unharmed, and now he was considering sending a falcon at the end of each leg of his journey. He didn’t want Nabooru to worry unduly, though he knew it would be impossible to ask her to stop completely. It might be useful to have someone who knew his approximate location, he supposed, should anything go horribly wrong.

'Everything is fine,' he replied, glancing at Faryaal where she had been watching over his prayers. 'I was just thinking.'

He stood, and she moved towards him with a smile. She held a candle in her hands, to join all the others burning on the altar, and he took it when she offered it to him. For a moment, he considered trying to light it with the Triforce’s power, but knew he didn’t have enough control for it. Not to mention it would also be an affront to the Goddess. Flaunting a Hylian goddess’s power in her temple? He dismissed the idea as soon as it came to him.

Stepping closer to the altar, he bent and lit the candle, closing his eyes and offering up one final prayer of thanks before he set it down amongst the others. He watched the many flames dance for a moment, mesmerised, then turned away.

Faryaal led him back to the room he had left his companions in, where they found them sat on one of the low benches in a tight embrace. Link lifted his head from Zelda’s shoulder at their approach, and his mouth was a flat, grim line, his eyes brimming with silver that he quickly blinked away.

'Are you alright?' Ganondorf asked as he moved closer, knowing it was a redundant question but unable to help himself. The concern that clenched at his heart surprised him.

'As can be,' Link replied, as he shuffled back along the bench and Zelda turned her face in Ganondorf’s direction.

She tilted her head slightly. 'Are you?'

'Yes,' he said, and it was true. He felt better than he had in a long time, and was ashamed at how long it had been since his last visit to the Goddess’s temple in his home city.

Swiping at his face quickly, Link’s gaze flitted onto Faryaal. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, then chewed on his bottom lip as he frowned slightly.

'Is something wrong?' Faryaal asked, and he shook his head.

'No, I was just…I was just wondering if I could, uh…I don’t think I have anything to give, but I was wondering if I could give an offering. To the Goddess. I wanted to say, um, thanks.'

'Of course,' Faryaal said, with a wide smile. 'You can light a candle, or incense, or simply say a prayer.'

'Oh, okay.’ He glanced between Ganondorf and Zelda. 'Do you guys mind if I…? I’ll be quick.'

'Go for it,' she said, as he nodded.

'Okay.' Link glanced between them again, then at Faryaal, then followed her through the door Ganondorf had just entered through.

Preparing for the wait, he settled on the bench beside Zelda, and she turned to him in silence.

'I’m glad you didn’t get yourself smote,' she said after a moment, with the faintest of smiles. 'Back in the castle, I mean.'

The reminder made his stomach clench slightly, as he thought of the terrible rage and desire that had torn through him at the sight of the second Triforce piece.

'I’m glad, also,' he said, glancing down at the mark on his hand. He flexed his fingers slowly. 'How do you feel? Now that you have a piece?'

'A lot more sensitive,' she replied, as she rubbed at the back of her own right hand. 'To visions and stuff, I mean. It’s like all my…abilities have been amplified, which kind of sucks, but I guess it could be useful whenever we next get stuck in some haunted place.'

‘Ironic, isn’t it, that mine tempts the worst parts of me and yours aids the thing you hate the most,' he mused, and it was strange, talking about the curse so easily, but knowing that she knew made it almost comfortable. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about her having seen so much of his past and future, but he at least knew she would understand him.

'Maybe the goddesses have decided we can handle it,' Zelda said, not looking convinced. 'Otherwise, why let us take them?'

'If they are even involved in the choosing.'

'But we both heard someone say ‘the decision’s been made’, didn’t we? That has to mean something, don’t you think?'

'Perhaps. Knowing a goddess’s mind is an impossible feat, though.'

'I guess.' Leaning back, she laid her stick across her knees and grinned. 'Wish I could blow stuff up with mine, though.'

'It _is_ surprisingly satisfying,' Ganondorf agreed, with a small smile of his own. 'Do you think you cannot, then?'

She shrugged a shoulder. 'Maybe? It doesn’t feel like a ‘blow things up’ kind of power, to me.'

They both mulled that over for a moment, and were distracted by the approach of footsteps as Link and Faryaal returned. He appeared a little less unnerved than before, but there was still something wild in his gaze, even as he smiled slightly.

'Okay,' he said. 'I’m good.'

'I guess we should move on, then,' Zelda said, rising to her feet.

'Thank you for everything, Faryaal,' he added, and cautiously said ‘thank you’ in Gerudo as well.

She smiled, and Ganondorf assumed he had asked how to say it, perhaps so that he could thank the Goddess in her native tongue.

'Before you go,' Faryaal said, turning to Ganondorf, 'we have organised supplies for you to take, my lord. Wherever your next destination, it will be some time before you reach it.'

'Thank you,' Ganondorf replied, feeling a swell of gratitude in his chest. 'That’s much appreciated.'

Thus, restocked and somewhat recuperated, they left the Temple and turned north, to where the Snowpeak mountains lined the horizon. It took some encouragement for Link to actually leave, as he lingered on the threshold of the door for as long as possible, fear in his eyes and in the tension of his frame.

Ganondorf watched, not entirely sure what was wrong, as he took a deep, slow breath, squeezed his eyes shut, and stepped out of the temple. His right arm spasmed and he cringed slightly, but then he set his jaw and marched after them. Ganondorf could only assume something had happened with the demon, perhaps because of the temple’s sacred nature, and wished there was something he could do.

Lead them to the mountains as quickly as possible, he supposed, so that they could reunite the Triforce and make their wishes as swiftly as they were able.

It had been mid-afternoon when they had stumbled from the Wastes, and they walked for a good few hours before the sun began to set in earnest, the world growing dark as the desert came alive around them. Link and Zelda were both quiet, clearly lost in their own worlds, and Ganondorf felt no desire to disturb them. He was quite content to watch the mountains and ponder what they would find amongst them.

In the miles between the Temple and the mountains, the desert slowly gave way to rock and shrubland, and Ganondorf brought them to a halt beneath a towering natural arch. They set up camp beneath its centre, as the moon rose and the birds that made their nests there called out and flitted away into the dying light.

The air grew cold, and they lit a small fire that they huddled around, maintaining the quiet that had suffused the afternoon. Ganondorf watched the flames, breathing the heady smell of wood smoke. The calm of the Temple and his prayers lingered; he felt relaxed, unhurried, confident about the journey ahead. They were on their way, the path was clear.

After the silence of the Wastes, the desert at night felt almost deafening, but the noise was comforting, and it wasn’t long before Ganondorf drifted into a deep sleep, devoid of dreams or nightmares.

 oOoOo

He woke to screaming. Or rather, he was woken _by_ screaming. Shrill with pain and panic, it jolted him awake and he shot upright, sword drawn, almost before he opened his eyes. He staggered, whirled. The fire was low and it was hard to see, as the screaming died down to harsh, choked laughter that was somehow worse.

For a moment, all Ganondorf could see was Link, his hand at Zelda’s throat as she screamed and thrashed.

He could smell blood. His chest clenched, heart drumming against his ribs. Summoning light to his hand, he set his Triforce mark ablaze and lifted it high, flooding their little campsite with stark, golden light, and looked for his two companions.

Zelda stood to his right, dishevelled, with her stick poised to strike, and Ganondorf took a deep, relieved breath. It stuttered in his throat as he pinpointed the source of the noise.

Across the smouldering remains of the fire, Link lay curled on the floor, his face grotesquely contorted as he laughed that hideous laugh. There was a dagger embedded in his thigh. Blood dripped from his fingers where he clamped a hand to it, an awful gleaming red in the light of the Triforce.

'Link!' Ganondorf lurched forward, abandoning his sword as he knelt at his side, taking in the situation as quickly as he could.

He reached for the dagger and hesitated as he noticed sparks dancing between his fingers, unbidden. Curling his hand into a fist he pressed it to his ribs, trying to calm himself.

Link sucked in a rasping breath, and as he pressed his head firmly back against the rock beneath him, shoulders shaking, Ganondorf watched his face crumple and he began to sob, fingers twitching where they lay across his thigh. Blood had begun to pool beneath him; between his fingers, Ganondorf could see at least two more stab wounds. The iron smell of it was overwhelming; it made his stomach churn.

'What happened?' he asked, as Link bared his clenched teeth in a grimace of pain.

Zelda stumbled over, dropping onto her knees opposite Ganondorf, her face almost as pale and drawn as Link’s. One of her hands went to his forehead, the other to his shoulder, and Ganondorf saw they were shaking.

'It was- it was pissed,' Link gasped, eyes squeezed shut and brow sharply furrowed. Tears leaked down his cheeks, and he made a small, high noise of pain. 'About the temple.'

The fingers of his right hand twitched, and Ganondorf saw they were stained red as well.

 'It cannot have hit anything serious,' he said, as he reached for the dagger again. This time there were no sparks, though his hand trembled ever so slightly. 'There would be more blood. I need to remove the blade, Link.'

'No- don’t, please don’t,' Link croaked, tightening his grip on his leg. 'I can’t- don’t-!'

As his breathing turned harsh and too fast, Zelda stroked his forehead, her face pinched tight. She looked overwhelmed, on the edge of a breakdown herself as she crooned softly and tried to calm him.

'I must,' Ganondorf persisted, wrapping his fingers gingerly around the dagger’s hilt. His heart throbbed in his ears. 'I’ll be quick, I promise. Zelda, do you have anything you can stop the bleeding with? We must put pressure on the wounds. _Zelda_.' He spoke as calmly and authoritatively as he could, because they were clearly both panicking and somebody needed to.

Even if his heart was racing, his stomach twisting so tightly it made him shake. The Triforce’s light flickered and wavered around them, its song rising in his blood in response to his panic. He clamped down on it as firmly as he was able.

Zelda turned her face to him, stricken and looking like a rabbit about to bolt, but then she swallowed and nodded, fumbling for her bag and tugging her heavy Hylian cloak from it. She bundled it up and felt gently along Link’s leg for the wounds. Her fingers touched the dagger and she recoiled, letting out a shuddering breath.

'Please don’t,' Link whispered, fingers of both hands flexing. 'Please-!'

He gave a sharp cry as Ganondorf ignored him and, in one short, smooth movement, pulled the dagger free with a small spray of blood. Link’s pale robes were soaked in it now, stains that would never come out.

'Now, Zelda,' he commanded, and she pressed her cloak to the wounds, stifling the blood flow as Link writhed for a moment, then was still.

The air was full of the smell of blood and their gasping breaths, and Ganondorf was sure they could all hear his heartbeat, it thundered so loudly.

Link swallowed heavily, his eyes fluttering open as a few tears dripped from the bridge of his nose. 'Well at least...at least we know this isn’t going to k-kill me,' he managed, and Zelda gave a small, hysterical laugh.

'Keep applying pressure,' Ganondorf said to her, setting the dagger down gingerly.

Once she had nodded, he climbed to his feet and crossed to his bag, rifling through it in search of his meagre healing supplies. He should have been prepared for something like this, for one of them to sustain a grievous injury, but he hadn’t and now Link would pay for it. All he had were some herbs, a small pouch of salt, bandages, and a needle and thread. It would be enough to treat the wounds, provided no infection or other complications set in.

How long it would take Link to recover, though, was another question entirely.

'I’m s-sorry,' Link said, voice hoarse and strained. 'This is really going to- to fuck our plans.'

'You have nothing to apologise for,' Zelda replied fiercely, adjusting her grip on the bundled cloak.

'Don’t worry about our plans,' Ganondorf said as he knelt at his side once more. 'This is nothing that cannot be fixed. You will be fit and well again soon.'

His gaze alighted on the needle and thread in Ganondorf’s hands, eyes widening. 'What...what’re you going to do with those?'

'We must tend the wounds,' he replied. 'I may have no need for them. We’ll see once I assess your injuries.'

Link groaned shakily, but closed his eyes and seemed to accept his fate.

They sat in a tense silence, full of the smell of blood, for a good ten minutes. Zelda keeping pressure on the wounds, Ganondorf resting a steady hand on Link’s arm, occasionally rubbing circles on it with his thumb. When he instructed her to remove the cloak, it came away sticky and soaked. Though the wounds beneath still oozed lightly, the bleeding had been more or less stemmed.

He forced the Triforce brighter, then inspected the damage. Link held as still as he could as he, swallowing down his nausea, washed away what blood he could and gently examined the wounds. Three stabs into the flesh of Link’s outer thigh, thin but deep – but not deep enough to kill or cause irrevocable damage. The demon had known what it was doing.

'I don’t think stitches would be necessary or ideal,' Ganondorf said, though he couldn’t say he trusted his own limited medical knowledge to be infallible. 'I’ll clean and bandage your leg, and then we’ll have to wait and see.'

'For how- for how long?' Link asked, trying to prop himself up on an elbow and then lying back again. 'We don’t have time for me to be lying around healing.'

'We’ll give as much time as is needed,' Ganondorf replied sternly, not liking the thought of him pushing himself and making things worse by trying to walk around on a leg that had been stabbed three times. Especially when they had at least one mountain to climb in the near future.

'No, we have to...we have to get this done,' he said. 'This is just going to get worse the longer we take.' He tried to struggle upright, but Ganondorf and Zelda put a hand on each of his shoulders and held him down.

'You’re not going anywhere until you’re healed,' she said.

Link made a desperate, frustrated noise, then his eyes went wide. 'What about- what about the Fairy Fountain? The one by the Temple? We could grab a fairy from there – it could heal my leg!'

Ganondorf glanced at Zelda and found she’d turned her face towards him as well. It was certainly an option. What they would have to bargain for the healing powers of one fairy, he wasn’t sure, but it would definitely be faster than waiting for Link to heal naturally. And if he wasn’t going to wait, and possibly put himself in more danger by pushing himself too hard too soon, then Ganondorf would readily make a deal.

'Very well,' he said, making quick decisions and calculations in his head. 'The two of you will stay here, while I return to the fountain and acquire a fairy.'

'I don’t think—'

'On your own?'

Link and Zelda both protested at the same time, then paused as their voices overlapped. Glancing between them, Ganondorf waited for one of them to continue. When they didn’t, he took the opportunity for himself.

'You cannot walk, Link, and it will be much faster walking alone than carrying you. Zelda cannot come, as we cannot leave you here unable to defend yourself.'

'I can...I can defend myself from the floor,' Link said, but he was chewing on his lower lip uncertainly.

'Why do you have to go?' Zelda asked next. 'I can do it, fairies like me. What do you have that you can bargain, anyway?'

'I could ask the same of you,' Ganondorf answered, shaking his head. 'I know the desert, I’ll go. I don’t want for you to put yourself in danger as well.'

Zelda hesitated, her jaw clenched, but then she nodded ever so slightly. 'Fine. But be careful, alright? Don’t do anything stupid, don’t piss the fairies off. Don’t make any shady deals, and don’t let her set the terms.'

'I will try my very hardest,' Ganondorf replied with a smile, though she didn’t look amused.

He glanced between them again, with their grey, pinched faces, Zelda’s from worry, Link’s from pain, and wished there was more he could do to assuage their fears. There was nothing, except to return safely with the fairy as soon as he could.

In silence, he made a rudimentary healing salve from the herbs he’d found and applied it to Link’s leg – he hissed and, if possible, turned greyer than before, but held still – before bandaging it tightly.

'Leave it be,' Ganondorf instructed, 'and don’t use it more than absolutely necessary. Try not to put weight on it if you can, and keep it propped up.'

He grasped Link’s hand between both of his and gave one final squeeze. Then he gathered his things and stood, his skin stiff with drying blood and his heart heavy with doubt. Leaving them alone in the middle of a desert they didn’t know, one injured and one blind, didn’t sit well with him.

There was nothing else to do, though.

'Be careful,' Zelda said again, as she shoved her bloody cloak under Link’s leg.

Link met his gaze and held it. 'Yeah. Please.'

'I will return by the sunset tomorrow,' Ganondorf said, and then because he felt it necessary, 'if I don’t, wait for me no longer than another day. If anything happens here, try to return to the Temple.'

'Will do,' Zelda said, then stood and grabbed one of Ganondorf’s hands, heedless of the blood she might get on her gloves. She moved closer and lowered her voice. 'Please, please come back safe.'

He squeezed her fingers gently. 'I swear I will.'

She managed a faint smile, then dropped Ganondorf’s hand and stepped back. He gave them both one final glance, then turned and walked into the night, taking the Triforce’s light with him. As he went, it flickered and slowly dimmed, until it gave off about as much luminescence as a regular torch. Having a purpose and time limit to complete it in focused him, left less room for the lingering panic. The Triforce calmed with him, settling quietly back within his bones as he strode on, boots rustling on the sand.

He allowed himself to glance back once, and saw they had rekindled the fire; it cast flickering shadows all the way up to the top of the arch, like great guardians watching over them. Then he turned his gaze to the night sky and let the stars be his guide.

At first there was no fear, only determination, as the darkness pressed in close around him and the desert spread wide and silent. Sometimes, he heard a bird swoop overhead, or passed a patch of scrubland that rang with the chorus of insects, but other than that he was entirely alone, the only sounds the ones he made himself.

Slowly, it crept in. It was strange, but after some time his skin began to crawl with it, the silence and emptiness, his heart fluttering almost anxiously and his hands turning clammy. For a little while, he couldn’t place why he felt so out of sorts, why he jumped at every shadow that crossed his path, and then he realised it was because he was alone. He had become so accustomed to having two other presences walking with him, two sets of footsteps echoing his own.

He had only known Link and Zelda for a short time, in the grand scheme of things, but already it felt unnatural to not have them at his side. It was strange, but it spurred him on, so that he could return to them all the sooner, fix Link’s leg, and put all of their minds at ease.

To distract himself, he began compiling a list of things he could offer the Great Fairy in exchange for her aid. The biggest question was how much he’d be willing to give for Link to be healed. His injuries weren’t life threatening, though they could become so if they got infected, and he didn’t think they would require more than one fairy’s attention. It was impossible to guess what the Great Fairy would deem suitable payment, or what she would ask for in return.

The sky had begun to grey and lighten as the oasis came once more into view, the Temple’s mesa standing tall and proud above it, though Ganondorf only stopped for a moment to wash his hands properly and refill his waterskin. Then he continued on to the formation of rocks Zelda had pointed out as the entryway to the fountain.

It took him a minute or two to find the actual entrance, half obscured by a boulder and little more than a dark hole in the ground. If it hadn’t been for the soft chiming of wings he could make out as he crouched beside it, Ganondorf would have found it entirely unremarkable and uninviting. It was still with some reluctance, however, that he pinned his length of rope beneath a hefty rock and lowered himself carefully down into the darkness.

One side of the hole was solid earth or stone, the other was cool, empty air, and Ganondorf felt his way down with his feet, arms straining and the rope burning his palms. Again, he called the Triforce’s light to his hand; it illuminated the wall before him, a rich red stone that glistened with moisture. For a moment, Ganondorf saw the wounds in Link’s leg again, and his palms turned clammy. He adjusted his grip and continued down, swallowing hard.

 The further down he went, the hazier the darkness grew. It turned a soft grey as flares of blue and pink light joined the Triforce’s gold. Something bumped against the back of his head and he cringed away, only to see a fairy flutter into his peripheral vision a moment later. It hovered by his cheek for a second or two, then flitted away again.

After what felt like hours but must have been no more than a few minutes of careful climbing, Ganondorf’s feet hit solid ground and he released the rope, the chiming louder now. Rolling his shoulders, he turned to face the emptiness behind him slowly, and found it empty no more. Before him, along a short passageway and down a gentle slope, there sat the Fairy Fountain.

It appeared near identical to the other he had visited; a wide, circular basin lined with intricately chiselled pillars, all lit with an ethereal blue light. The space swarmed with fairies, and as he approached cautiously, several flitted around him, alighting on his shoulders or bumping against his chest and shoulders and hair. Their chiming filled his ears, similar to that of the Triforce but also distinctly different. It was softer, demanding less of his attention.

He considered simply catching one of the fairies on his shoulders and taking it back with him, but before he could even think to try the pool ahead began to ripple, gently at first but then more violently, until, with an explosion of icy water, the Great Fairy burst from the waters.

'Who dares disturb this place?' she cried, voice resonating through the cave until it was near-deafening.

Cringing backwards just slightly and blinking water from his eyes, Ganondorf felt it dripping from his nose and chin as he tried to adjust to the Great Fairy’s sudden appearance. His brain simply didn’t want to process at first, her size and beauty and presence all so overwhelming.

She had the same catlike eyes as her sister beneath the fields of west Hyrule, the same size and grace and taste in clothes – or lack thereof –  but that was about where the resemblances stopped. This fairy had the features of a Gerudo, as well as the bright, coppery hair and warm brown skin, her lips stained the shade of blue currently most popular among the population, her eyes lined with a similar style of kohl.

'Well, well,' she said, as her violet gaze settled on Ganondorf and she sprawled in the air, legs crossed and a clawed hand under her chin. 'If it isn’t the darling prince. I’ve been wondering when you’d come to see me.'

'You…know me?' Ganondorf asked, finding himself frustratingly tongue-tied.

At the other fountain, he had been too dazed to be entirely affected by the Great Fairy’s presence, but now he was feeling the full force of it.

'Of course!' She laughed, a full, intoxicating sound. 'I don’t get many visitors, but your aunts have been coming here for years.'

Ganondorf tutted. 'Of course they have.'

It didn’t surprise him at all, to discover his aunts had conversed at length with a creature like a Great Fairy. Their gifts were strong, and well-practised, and they were always in pursuit of new knowledge and magic, even in their old age. They would – and had, apparently – delight in learning from and talking to this being. He wondered, briefly, what other fantastical creatures they had encountered in their long lives, what the depths of their knowledge and wisdom were.

'And they’ve told me all about you, dear nephew.' The fairy smiled, and as disarming as it was Ganondorf still felt his insides twist uneasily, the Triforce flickering in response.

Those sly purple eyes caught it immediately, and she leaned closer, reaching out a hand easily as long as Ganondorf was tall, but then she paused.

'An interesting power you’ve got your hands on, dear,' she said, and abruptly sat back, bobbing slightly where she hung in the air. 'What have you come here for?'

'My friend, he is injured,' Ganondorf replied, deciding that evasion would most likely insult her, unless he went about it very carefully. 'He was stabbed, and we haven’t the time to wait for him to heal.'

'Or die,' the Fairy added, and laughed when Ganondorf’s stomach dropped and his horror at the idea no doubt showed on his face. 'I’m just teasing, darling. So you’d like a little healing magic for him, would you?'

'Yes.'

'Well, that can be arranged.' She drummed her fingers against her cheek, expression thoughtful. 'I can lend you one of my darling little fairies, for a price.'

'Of course,' Ganondorf said, in his most gracious voice.

The Great Fairy eyed him for a moment, almost as if she were suspicious, then leaned closer. Her long red hair trailed across the surface of the water, her great pupils contracting and expanding like a cat’s as Ganondorf forced himself to hold her gaze.

A sly smile spread across her face. 'No need to look so worried, dear. A stabbing’s an easy fix, it won’t cost you much at all.'

'That is most generous of you,' he said, though he wasn’t sure he believed her. He tried not to let it show in his voice or expression.

There was a pause as she considered him for a moment longer, unfolding and refolding her legs, fiddling with a lock of her hair in contemplative silence. Ganondorf stood quietly, waiting, ignoring the anxious squirming of his insides. It felt like she could see right through him, see into his very mind.

'It’s really not very often I get visitors down here,' she said eventually, batting her eyelashes coyly, 'And I get awfully bored. I’m dying for a little entertainment, so how about a song?'

'A song?' Ganondorf repeated, not quite sure he understood.

She smiled widely, eyes glittering. 'Yes. Sing me a song, any song, and I’ll let you take any fairy you like.'

Ganondorf’s stomach dropped, but he mulled the proposition over. It was hardly the worst thing she could have asked for, though he had to wonder if his aunts had somehow tipped her off to his reservations about performing in front of people. Public speaking he could do with ease, be it speaking at council meetings or addressing the masses, but performing? Singing, dancing, playing any kind of instrument for others to hear? That made his chest clench, his palms go clammy.

He didn’t have the worst singing voice – at least, according to family who were obligated to lie about such things – but it was still sure to be a humiliating experience. He supposed that was what the Great Fairy wanted, a show of humility, a willingness to demean himself to whatever degree for the sake of his friend.

Suddenly, he was very glad he had come alone.

'Those are the terms?' he asked, feeling his face flush slightly at just the thought of singing for this fairy.

'That they are,' the Great Fairy said, amused. 'I’ll let you pick the song, but don’t make it too short. No nursery rhymes or anything silly like that. Once it’s done, you get your fairy and your friend gets healed.'

Ganondorf took a deep breath. 'As you wish.'

For Link’s sake, he would do this.

She once more sat back and reclined in the air, expression pleased and almost smug, as he ran through the, admittedly short, list of songs he actually knew well. He thought of Nabooru, who was always singing or humming under her breath; her favourite song, which Ganondorf knew well, recounted the tale of the warrior Nazanin, her battle with the dragon atop the rocks that would later be named after her.

Decision made, he looked to the Great Fairy, and she waved a hand at him.

'Whenever you’re ready, dear,' she said, and sat up expectantly.     

He didn’t even know if she knew Gerudo – they’d been speaking in Hylian the whole time – but he hoped she would appreciate the tune and tone, if nothing else.

So, stifling his nerves and clearing his throat, he sang.

The cave made his voice sound strange to his own ears, and he could have sworn he heard music guiding him along, as he stared at a stalactite just above the Great Fairy’s head so her piercing gaze wouldn’t put him off. Fairies swirled and danced around him, as the song went on and he grew more confident, voice shifting from thin and soft to loud, sure. If he closed his eyes, he could see the pictures he’d studied so endlessly as a child, cradled in his mother’s lap or one of his aunts’, in the book that recounted Nazanin’s tale.

As the song drew to a close, he found himself breathless with an ache in his throat, and as the last echoes of his voice faded the Great Fairy began to clap. She laughed softly, and Ganondorf felt a little like he was being mocked.

'Oh, that was lovely!' She sniffed dramatically and wiped a non-existent tear from her eye, then leaned over him again until he had to crane his head back to see her eyes. 'You really put your heart into it, I’m very impressed. I’ll treasure this memory.'

'Thank you,' Ganondorf said, not sure if it was the appropriate response, but she didn’t seem to mind.

'I suppose I can’t convince you to stay a little longer?' she asked, and Ganondorf shook his head.

'I cannot. My friend—'

'—Was stabbed, yes, I recall.' She sighed. 'Oh, very well. You’ll come visit me again, at least, won’t you?'

She pouted, batting her eyelashes again, and though Ganondorf wasn’t swayed he still pulled a gracious smile onto his face, bowing slightly to her. A few fairies slipped from their perches on his shoulders as he did.

'I’ll try. I have a long journey ahead of me.'

There was a sigh from above him, and when he lifted his gaze again she looked a little put out. 'Well, I suppose I can’t ask for more than that. Pick your fairy, it will heal your friend. And if you happen to run into any of my sisters on your travels, do remember how cheaply it came and think fondly of me.'

'Certainly,' Ganondorf said, despite having no intentions of tangling with another Great Fairy for a long, long while.

He cast his gaze about the fountain, taking in the mass of small pink and blue bodies, and realised he could feel one sat on his head, nestled in his hair. Reaching up, he gently cupped it in his palms and lowered it to eye height, where it fluttered its wings and chimed at him. Its round, surprisingly warm body glowed a soft pastel pink, and Ganondorf wasn’t sure why but he got a good feeling about it.

For just the briefest of moments, he was overcome by the urge to crush it between his hands. Something so good, so pure, he wanted to destroy it, to watch its light flicker and die.

'This one,' he said, and it lifted off from his hands to float around his head. He breathed a small sigh of relief that it had escaped his grasp, even as he squashed the urge down and it faded as quickly as it had come.

'An excellent choice,' the Great Fairy said, though he doubted she could differentiate between them all. If she could, he would be impressed.

'Thank you for your generosity,' he said, and bowed again. 'It will not be forgotten.'

'Safe travels, dear, I hope you find your friend well.'

As he turned to leave, there came a great splashing and he felt a fine, cold mist touch the back of his neck; when he looked the Great Fairy was gone, the waters of her fountain swaying gently.

With his chosen fairy settled on his head, Ganondorf hauled himself from the cave and wasted no time in setting a course back to the arch and his two companions. He could only hope nothing else had happened in the few short hours he had been away.


	21. Chapter 21

The Art of Healing

_In Which the Mountains Loom_

Link’s leg itched. Beneath the bandages, already stained a little red, the wounds throbbed and burned and itched until he was pretty sure it was going to drive him insane. The temptation to rip off said bandages was great, and it took him a surprising amount of willpower to resist and not make everything worse. Multiple times, he thought about making the excuse to Zelda that he was checking to make sure nothing was infected, but he didn’t think she’d let that stand.

So, as it was, he just had to sit and suffer.

The sun had risen a little while ago – the rest of the night had been sleepless for them both – and all he could think to do was watch the horizon for Ganondorf’s approaching silhouette.

His gaze strayed wistfully onto the pile of his things sat on the opposite side of their makeshift campsite; anything and everything he’d had on his person or in his bag that the demon could use to hurt him or Zelda.

He needed something to _do_ , something to fiddle with or at least clean or sharpen.

What had the world come to, that he’d take cleaning something over lazily reclining in the warmth of the desert. He just wanted to take his mind off the squirming beneath the skin of his arm, the dull pain in his leg. Off the panic that spiked every time he acknowledged either one, and the amusement that still crawled up his spine and caught at his mouth.

While he was going out of his mind from boredom and stress, the demon was loving every agonisingly slow minute of it all. This was the first time it had gone out of its way to actively hurt him, physically at least, and apparently it had discovered that it very much enjoyed it. The thought of being woken to his own hand stabbing him somewhere more vital or more sensitive made Link want to throw up. The thought of being woken up to his own hand stabbing someone _else_ made him want to cry.

 _‘Oh, quit whining,’_ it said. _‘It’s just a flesh wound.’_

‘Fuck you,’ Link muttered, with a furtive glance at Zelda, who didn’t appear to have heard from where she sat at the edge of the arch, just on the edge of the shade it cast.

How _she_ wasn’t going out of her mind just from plain boredom, he didn’t know. She’d been sat like that for hours, once she’d stopped shaking and fussing, and he wished he knew what was going on in her head.

‘What was even the point?’ he asked softly, watching Zelda’s back carefully for any indication she could hear him or was listening. ‘If I’d bled out and died, you’d just have lamed yourself.’

Cold weight fell across his shoulders, like a friendly arm. _‘I knew what I was doing. I didn’t want to kill you. That would be such a boring ending, after all the fun we’ve had together. I’d like your death to have meaning, to be either glorious or pitiful. I haven’t decided which, yet.’_

‘It’s nice to know you’ve put so much thought into it,’ he said flatly, even if he knew it had been plotting his death since it had first found itself trapped inside him, only able to control his right hand.

He supposed that meant he didn’t need to worry too much about it slitting his throat in the night, which was a definite possibility now that it’d started trying more and more to take control. It had only been a matter of time, but it was still too soon. He wasn’t prepared. He didn’t know how to stop it, except to stay awake for the rest of time. How long would it be till the damn thing could fully control him when he was awake, too?

 _‘Oh, we’ll find out soon enough,’_ it crooned, and patted his shoulder. _‘Trust me.’_

‘He’s coming back.’ Zelda’s sudden voice distracted him, and he blinked a few times in mute confusion.

‘What?’ he said after a moment, and she shifted to face him.

‘Ganondorf. He’s on his way back.’

Link squinted at her. ‘How d’you know?’

‘I’ve been following his Triforce piece,’ she replied, as if that somehow explained it, ‘And it’s getting closer again.’

‘Awesome,’ he said, and shot a glare at the bandages on his leg. ‘Can’t wait to get moving again.’

She didn’t say anything in response, just stared at him for a long moment. Well, not really of course, but it _felt_ like she was staring at him. Maybe she was looking _into_ him. The thought made his skin crawl a little, and his insides twisted uncomfortably.

‘How’s the leg?’ she finally asked, adjusting the fabric over her eyes.

Link imagined the stitches underneath and grimaced. He thought about the pain in his leg to distract himself.

‘About how you’d expect,’ he said, and shifted slightly. Even under the bandages, he felt the wounds pull slightly and cringed. It didn’t hurt so much as felt really, really weird. He wasn’t supposed to have holes in his thigh, no one was. ‘How long d’you think till he gets here?’

‘A few hours, probably,’ Zelda replied, and swivelled until she was facing him fully. She crossed her legs and rested her stick across them. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Like I’d really like to get moving again as soon as possible,’ Link replied, knowing it wasn’t what she was asking but not wanting to deal with her sympathy or pity or whatever right then.

Even so, she snorted softly. ‘Never realise what you’ve got until it’s gone, huh?’ she said. ‘However temporarily.’

‘Yeah.’ He leaned back on his hand with a sigh. ‘I’ve been getting so sick of just walking and walking – and running for my life now and then – but now that I _can’t_ , or at least not without a fuckton of pain, all I want to do is _go_.’

‘Hang in there,’ she said, sounding more amused than sympathetic. ‘Only a little longer.’

Link sighed again, exaggeratedly, and tilted his head back until he was staring at the bottom of the top of the arch. His gaze caught on movement about halfway up, and he saw; a lizard, scuttling along a thin ledge before tucking mostly out of sight. Its tail still poked over the edge, and he watched it with interest, waiting to see if it would vanish or re-emerge. He’d seen maybe two live lizards in Hyrule throughout his life, but Shad had had a book on them that he’d borrowed.

Pain twisted in his chest and he dropped his gaze, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he took a deep breath. Again he saw the desert’s warped vision of Shad, and his throat tightened with sudden nausea. He cast a furtive glance out across the endless sand all around them, making sure there were no broken bodies clawing their way towards him.

But he was out of the Wastes, and there was nothing. Just him and Zelda and the desert and all the things that lived in it. Ganondorf was out there somewhere too, and he looked for him even though it would be hours before he came into sight.

Hours that crawled by, slow minute after slow minute, as he floundered and began to wonder if it was possible to die of boredom. After maybe two hours, Zelda sprawled in the shade, arms and legs splayed, and he did the same. They lay in silence, the air warm and still and not quite stifling yet, and he actually managed to sink into a doze a few times. That is, until a throb of pain through his leg or a pinch from the demon jolted him awake again.

Eventually, Zelda sat up and said, ‘he’s nearly here.’

Link hauled himself up slowly, rubbing some grit from his eyes, and scanned the horizon. Sure enough, there was a figure approaching, their shadow almost invisible as the sun hung high overhead. A small glow nearly indistinguishable from the glare of sunlight on the sand circled his head, and Link let out a long, relieved breath.

He lifted a hand and waved, not sure Ganondorf could even see them yet, but a moment later the silhouette raised an arm in response.

‘Looks like everything went fine,’ he said, not taking his eyes off the nearing figure.

‘Good,’ Zelda said softly, her hands twisting on her staff.

They sat and awaited Ganondorf’s approach, side by side, and Link kept an eye out for any possible threats. The sky and sand remained clear, though, and Ganondorf remained unhindered.

‘Hey,’ Link called, waving again, as he grew close enough to not be a vague blur.

He grinned, and thought he saw Ganondorf smile tiredly in return as he crossed the last few metres separating them. The fairy had settled on his head, wings waving slowly, and he scooped it into his hands as he stepped in the arch’s shade.

‘Welcome back,’ Zelda said, with a small smile of her own.

‘Has everything been alright, in my absence?’ Ganondorf asked, standing over them, clearly worn out.

A pang went through Link’s chest. Gratitude and guilt, mingling together until he couldn’t tell which won out.

‘We’ve been bored out of our minds,’ he replied, ‘but other than that, it’s been good. Did everything go okay with you?’

‘Yes,’ Ganondorf said, and held up the fairy. ‘As you see.’

‘What did she ask for?’ Zelda asked, as Link sat forward and started slowly unwinding the bandage from his leg.

Ganondorf sat down next to them, and the fairy fluttered down onto one of his knees. He visibly hesitated, then said, ‘a song.’

Link paused his unwrapping to look at him. ‘She made you sing?’

He shifted uncomfortably. ‘Yes.’

‘I didn’t know you could sing,’ Link said, offering him a cheeky grin. He tugged at the bandages some more, then grimaced as they resisted, stuck to his skin with dried blood.

‘I imagine some would argue I cannot,’ Ganondorf replied. ‘But the Great Fairy was satisfied, at least.’

‘Seems like a good deal to me,’ Zelda said, then more softly, ‘I’m glad you’re alright.’

Link bit his lower lip, then added, ‘Me too. Thanks for, y’know, doing all this.’

Offering them both a slight smile, Ganondorf picked up the fairy again. ‘I’m also glad the two of you are well. Now let us fix your leg, shall we?’

‘Right.’

As quickly and painlessly as he could, Link finished removing the bandages, wounds stinging as he bared them to the warm air. He had to resist the urge to poke or prod them, peering with morbid fascination at the wetly glistening flesh, trying to work out just how deep they went.

 _‘I could show you if you like,’_ the demon said, and twitched his right hand.

Just in case it decided to pull anything, Link shifted his arm across his body and held the wrist firmly so it couldn’t go anywhere.

‘Let’s do this,’ he said to Ganondorf, who nodded and lowered the fairy gently onto his leg.

It didn’t do anything for a moment, as if it was assessing, then its pink glow grew brighter and its wings fluttered, and pain seared up his leg.

‘Ow, fuck!’ he yelped, instinctively twitching away but then making an effort to hold still.

This was pain he could handle, easy. His eyes watered a little, and his face flushed with it, but it could’ve been worse. It wasn’t like he was being stabbed again.

The fairy fluttered almost indignantly, then continued its work, and he gritted his teeth and bore it.

‘While that’s going on, you should rest, Ganondorf,’ Zelda said.

He was quiet for a moment. ‘Yes, I think I will,’ he said. ‘For a moment or two.’

He hauled himself to his feet and moved past the long-dead fire, then lay down in the deepest part of the arch’s shade and didn’t move. Link squinted after him for a moment, then turned back to watch the fairy work.

After a minute or so, the pain settled into an intense itching that was almost worse, and he didn’t know whether to be grossed out or fascinated as he watched his skin and muscle knit back together again, one sinew at a time. He’d never seen a fairy heal someone before, and felt it must be a lot cooler watching one heal _him_ than anyone else. Anyone else’s leg, and he’d probably want to throw up.

A few minutes later, he was healed. The only evidence he’d ever been hurt at all was the three shiny new scars gleaming silver on his thigh and the blood all over his robes and Zelda’s cloak. The fairy floated onto his shin, wings waving tiredly, glow the faintest it had been so far. Releasing his right hand gingerly, Link rubbed his thumb over the scars and felt nothing more than a slight, residual itchiness.

‘Thanks, little buddy,’ he said, gently stroking about where he thought the fairy’s head would be.

 _‘Damn fairies,’_ the demon muttered. _‘Always meddling. I was looking forward to watching you try to climb a mountain on that leg.’_

‘Too bad,’ Link murmured, nudging the fairy onto his hand so that he could stand and test said freshly healed leg.

There was a little tightness in the skin, maybe the faintest of aches, as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, twisting to and fro. He took few steps, pacing around their little campsite, and then the arch itself, though he quickly moved back into the shade as the midday sun accosted him, heavy and near-blinding.

‘I’m healed, Zelda!’ he said, as he stepped under the arch again, bouncing on the spot a few times to prove it.

She smiled and, reaching out with her stick, bonked him lightly on the shin. ‘Now don’t ever do that again.’

‘I’ll try,’ Link said, moving closer so he could plonk the fairy on her head. She ducked away a little, but didn’t bat either of them away. ‘Maybe we should, I don’t know, tie my arm to my side so it can’t be used to stab me again?’

 _‘Do that and I’ll definitely stab you,’_ the demon growled, and he rolled his eyes.

‘It’s certainly an idea,’ Zelda said, settling her stick back across her lap. ‘And I’m definitely up for you never getting stabbed again, but you never know when you’ll need two arms climbing mountains.’

‘True,’ Link agreed reluctantly, as he sank back onto the floor beside her. ‘Din, we’re probably going to have to actually do that, aren’t we?’

‘Yep,’ Zelda said, and looked no happier with the idea than Link felt. ‘Though now that I have this, if the third Triforce piece is somewhere in that mountain range, I might be able to sense it.’ She lifted her right hand and wriggled her fingers.

‘Can I see it?’ Link asked, ignoring the slight sting of jealousy and the less subtle wave of desire that went through him. Only the jealousy was his.

Zelda shrugged a shoulder. ‘Sure. But no touching.’

She tugged off her glove, which he suddenly realised was stained faintly red in places, and held out her hand, palm down. Just like Ganondorf, the mark of the Triforce lay branded on her skin, the bottom left triangle full while the others were just outlines. He started reaching for it, but then remembered what she’d _just_ said and restrained himself, settling for just leaning as close as he dared and staring. If he didn’t blink, he thought he could almost see it pulsing softly, like blood under skin. Only this was divine light, not blood.

‘What does it feel like?’ he asked as he leaned back again, watching her flex her fingers then pull her glove back on.

‘Tingly,’ she said after a moment. He huffed, unsatisfied, and she laughed. ‘I’m sorry, that’s what it feels like. It’s hard to describe. It’s...like a song, only I _feel_ it instead of hearing it. Just wait till you get yours.’

The thought made Link’s stomach drop. He offered her a noncommittal ‘mm’, and she tilted her head curiously. She didn’t say anything, just waited.

‘I don’t think I want it,’ he said. It didn’t feel like the truth, but it didn’t quite feel like a lie either. ‘I mean, I do ‘cause we’ll get our wishes and it’s super cool when Ganondorf blows monsters up…But I don’t think I _should_ , y’know?’

‘Because of the demon,’ Zelda guessed, and he pulled a face.

‘Yeah. I can’t let it get anywhere near that kind of power.’

She was quiet for a moment, thinking or studying him in that I’m-blind-but-I’m-actually-looking-at-you way of hers. ‘It’s definitely a dilemma, that’s for sure.’

‘Yeah.’

‘But who’s to say it could even use it?’ she said, shrugging slightly. ‘Do you really think the goddesses would let a demon, of all things, use their power?’

Link felt its scowl pull at his face, swallowed down the poisonous words it pulled onto his tongue. ‘In a perfect world, I wouldn’t risk it. But I’ve got to, haven’t I? Or else none of us get our wishes.’

‘I believe in you. I believe you can beat it,’ Zelda said simply, and it was a little cheesy but Link couldn’t deny it made him feel better. ‘And if it _does_ try to use the Triforce for evil, we’ll stop it. Don’t forget, without me and Ganondorf it can’t do shit, now that we’ve taken the first two pieces, so if we just decide to fuck off what can it do?’

 _‘Bitch,’_ the demon said, sullen, and Link felt its desire to reach out and strangle her. His right hand twitched and he grabbed it, pulling it tight against his side.

‘Zelda, it is _literally_ going to murder you if you keep this up,’ he said, and she shrugged again.

‘Then it’ll either get itself smote or won’t be able to use the Triforce, will it?’ She smiled slyly, and its anger boiled in his stomach, curled his hands into fists.

Honestly, he was impressed that she was repeatedly managing to get a rise from it. If he hadn’t been so worried about the demon using his own hands to murder her, he’d have found it fucking hysterical.

Ice crawled over his throat and through his tongue and he choked, gasping for air.

‘You’re on thin ice, girl,’ the demon growled with his voice, his jaw and neck screaming as he tried to fight its hold, and Zelda’s lips pressed into a thin line. His voice sounded warped, all wrong, and panic jolted through him.

‘Just try it, asshole,’ she replied, voice low and surprisingly dangerous.

It bared Link’s teeth, but he managed to squeeze out a few words of his own. ‘Zelda- stop, _please_.’

She ducked her head briefly, then shook it and put a hand on his knee. ‘You’re right. I’m sorry.’

The demon’s icy grip fell away, it’s strength still not back up to full after the whole stabbing incident, and he let out a shuddering breath, reaching up to rub at his throat. Its anger lingered, but that was easy enough to ignore.

‘Sorry,’ Zelda said again, and Link patted the hand on his knee.

‘S’alright,’ he said, voice just a little hoarse, before rolling his neck slowly in an attempt to relieve a little of the tension that still lingered. ‘It pisses me off too.’

For a moment, they sat in the silence, and he waited for his heart to slow and his skin to stop crawling. He looked over at Ganondorf, now lying on his side with his back to them. It was hard to tell if he was actually asleep, but if he was Link wasn’t about to disturb him trying to find out.

Again, the mix of guilt and gratitude welled up inside him, and he looked down at his leg, the bloody tears in his robes gaping to reveal the silvery scars beneath. He ran his fingers over them, pressing down gently and half expecting his skin to split open again, then glanced at his right wrist. He could picture the thick scar that ran around it, hidden by his glove, and thought about how messy and ugly it was compared to the results of the fairy’s healing.

The demon scoffed, the sound rattling around the inside of his skull. _‘You’re really going to insult me over reattaching your hand? Charming.’_

Link rolled his eyes and ignored it as best he could.

Another hour or so passed, the sun labouring down towards the western horizon, the air dry and hot, before, as if he’d set an internal alarm clock, Ganondorf woke. Link only noticed when he sat up, scrubbing a hand over his face and blinking over at them blearily, and he half-raised his hand.

‘Good nap?’ he asked, and Ganondorf scoffed softly.

‘It will be sufficient,’ he said, and yawned daintily behind a hand. ‘Is your leg healed?’

‘Yup,’ Link said, and stood to prove it. He still looked a sight, with the leg of his robes drenched in blood and no way to get it out, but he could stand and walk and run if he really had to. Not that he wanted to in this heat; he was already as sweaty as he could bear, his skin sticky and prickling.

‘I’m glad to see it,’ Ganondorf said, and they both watched as the fairy lifted off from Zelda’s head and fluttered over to alight on his shoulder.

‘Aw, you’ve made a new friend,’ Link teased, and Ganondorf got halfway to rolling his eyes before he rearranged his expression into its usual stately one. Link snickered softly, glad that the fairy’s glow had returned.

‘Well I, for one,’ Zelda said, ‘am ready to leave and never come here again, whenever you two are ready to go.’

Exchanging a glance with Ganondorf, Link shrugged. ‘I’m ready. Are you sure you got enough rest?’

‘Yes,’ he said, standing and stretching languidly. ‘Gather your things and we’ll go.’

Moving closer to the dead fire, Link paused beside Zelda’s cloak, sat in a forgotten, bloody bundle where they’d left it. He picked it up, letting it unfurl as he went, and inspected the damage. Could’ve been worse, but still wasn’t great. Maybe if they soaked it for a week straight, they could get the blood out.

‘Uh, Zelda, your cloak…’ He didn’t know what to say. Should he apologise? Offer to buy her a new one?

‘It’s fine,’ she said. ‘Bloody clothes aren’t a problem; I know how to fix it.’

‘Oh. Cool.’ He surveyed the cloak again, wondering if she’d ever had to try and get _this_ much blood out of her clothes before. Then he wondered if by ‘fix it’ she meant burn it or something. Knowing Zelda, he wouldn’t be surprised if she did.

As he folded the cloak carefully, his gaze fell on the pile of his things nearby, and he stared at them helplessly for a moment. He needed his sword, at the very least, for self-defence, but he’d be happy not letting the demon get his hand on the rest of it. Especially his dagger, the blade of which was still tarnished red with dried blood. He picked it up and stared at it, twisting it this way and that, his leg twinging gently. For a moment, he considered just leaving it in the desert, abandoned beneath the arch, but then he sheathed it with a sigh.

Neither of the others seemed to notice his consternation, and eventually he gave in and just gathered all his stuff up. Even if he left it all there beneath the arch, the demon would find other ways to hurt him or anybody else if it wanted to enough. Probably much more creative and much more painful ways, too.

 _‘Oh, you have no idea,’_ it crooned, twitching his hand towards the hilt of the sword he’d just sheathed, and he batted it away.

Maybe tying his arm to his side wouldn’t be such a bad idea, after all. He was sure he could manage with just one arm. How different could it be to managing with just one hand?

He’d mull it over.

‘If you try anything,’ he murmured, still stuffing all his shit back into his bag and belt and pockets, ‘I’m tying you up.’

It tutted, but didn’t reply, which sent a small flicker of confidence through him. So he just had to threaten its fun and it would behave? For how long, he wasn’t sure, but he’d take any length of time he could get.

 _‘Just remember,’_ it said, and Link recoiled as spectral fingers brushed against the back of his neck, _‘there’s an awful lot of high places in the mountains. Plenty of places for someone to, oh, I don’t know, fall their death? Plenty of long drops to push people over, too.’_

For good measure, it drove phantom knuckles into his side, pain radiating out through his ribs as he arched away with a grimace. He rubbed at the sore spot, knowing that no matter how hard the demon seemed to hit there would be no visible damage, only pain.

‘Ready to go, Link?’ Zelda asked after a minute or two, just as he finished scouring the campsite for anything else that might’ve been confiscated.

There was nothing, he was all set.

‘Yeah,’ he said, and glanced at Ganondorf. ‘Let’s finally reach those mountains. Lead the way.’

‘Certainly,’ he replied, stepping out into the slowly waning sun and waiting for them to follow. The fairy fluttered after him, settling on his shoulder. 

A sudden bolt of dread went through Link and he flung out his arms. ‘Wait! Actually, before we go, can one of you please take my dagger off me?’

They were both silent for a moment, and he stood with his heart thudding and his mouth dry until Zelda held out a hand.

‘I’ll take it. Are you sure you don’t want to just leave it?’

‘Yeah. It might...it might come in handy,’ he said, moving forward to place the dagger and its sheath in her hand. ‘I just don’t want to have it within reaching distance right now.’

She snorted. ‘Understandable.’

They waited for her to figure out the best way to carry it, and then Ganondorf stepped away from the arch and waited for her and Link to follow. 

Ahead, the mountains stretched out to the horizon, still far away but closer than they had ever been, their snowy tops glowing in the bright sun even at this distance. Link imagined climbing them, what secrets they’d find, what strange, hidden villages or ruins they’d stumble across, and let himself feel excited. Even in the face of his impending doom, with his healed leg aching just slightly and the demon’s touch still lingering in his throat, he could find some good, some small pleasures. He was doing what he’d always dreamed of; exploring the world, finding new and ancient things, learning so much.

He may have been missing the one person he’d always wanted to do it with, but he could learn and explore and live for both of them. With Zelda and Ganondorf at his side, the demon had no chance. He would beat it, they would beat it.

 _‘You keep telling yourself that,’_ it said softly, breath tickling the back of his neck, but he wouldn’t be cowed. Not just yet.

He didn’t hesitate to bound after Ganondorf, ready to move and not think and not feel anything for a little while. Zelda followed more slowly, still looking a tad tense and worried, and then they were off. As they turned away from the distant temple and oasis, the fairy vanished in a puff of sparkly pink energy, probably returning to its home fountain. 

From there, it was the same as always; walking, walking, and more walking. The sun blazing, the air full of the smell of sage and other hardy plants. The only difference was the sand gradually falling away to stonier, more solid ground that crunched under their feet and hid all sorts of creepy crawly horrors.

At one point, a _massive_ spider crawled out from its disturbed burrow not a metre from Link’s feet, and when he spotted it – it was as big as his fucking _hand,_ easily – he leapt away with a high-pitched squawk. It scuttled closer, then veered away abruptly, and he shuddered as all his hairs stood on end and his skin crawled. Even though he could see it – because it was so fucking big – he felt like it was _on_ him, with its eight spindly legs and stupid fat body.

‘What? What is it?’ Zelda whirled, stick raised, and Ganondorf did the same, a hand going to the sword on his back.

Then he spotted the source of Link’s distress and failed to hide a laugh. The demon didn’t even bother trying, its amusement rattling through him as it cackled.

‘Massive. Fucking. Spider,’ Link managed, eyes glued to the damn thing as it wandered away. He was tempted to throw a rock at it, but he didn’t want it coming back for revenge in the dead of night.

It still felt like it was on him, and he rolled his shoulders and swiped at his skin, trying to rid himself of the goddess-awful crawling feeling.

Zelda seemed stunned for a moment, and then she made an entirely unsympathetic face. ‘Really? A spider? I thought you were being stabbed again.’ Her eyebrows twitched like she’d just rolled her eyes.

‘It’s huge!’ He protested, and when he looked for it again it was gone. He shuddered. ‘I hate spiders, okay? They freak me out.’

‘Clearly,’ Zelda said, and he scowled at her.

‘You guys suck,’ he said, talking to all three of them. The demon was still sniggering.

‘They will not harm you,’ Ganondorf said, and Link _supposed_ he was the authority on desert spiders, but he still didn’t feel reassured. ‘It’s much more afraid of you than you it.’

‘Doubtful,’ Link said, unable to stop glancing around for the spider. Or for _more_ spiders, which would be even worse.

‘It’s gone now, no?’ Ganondorf continued, with a reassuring smile even as his eyes danced with amusement. ‘Shall we continue? The sooner we reach the mountains the sooner there are no more spiders.’

‘Yes, let’s, please,’ Link said, eyeing the ground around him suspiciously.

He scurried after the others as they continued walking, placing each foot as carefully as he could. A couple of times a disturbed beetle would emerge and buzz or run away, but Link didn’t mind that so much. Beetles were cool. Spiders were not. He pictured the snowy tops of the mountains, and thought with satisfaction that, like Ganondorf had said, any spiders there would be frozen. Or there just wouldn’t be any, which would be even better.

Trying not to dwell on the loose, rocky earth and what lurked beneath it, Link fixed his gaze on the mountains, tracing their ragged peaks with his eyes until he reached the tallest. Snowpeak. It seemed impossibly tall, and he couldn’t even imagine how far into the sky it’d rise when they were actually stood at its base. How long would it take to climb, if they actually had to climb it? He imagined they would, their luck was so poor. He’d bet a hundred rupees the third Triforce piece sat at its peak, miles and miles and miles up.

It wasn’t a fun thought, but Link knew he’d climb a hundred mountains if it meant he could be free.


	22. Chapter 22

The Climb Begins

_In Which a Confession is Made_

It took them three days to reach the foot of the first mountain, crossing through parts of the desert that, Ganondorf explained, were largely untraveled, except by the occasional nomadic tribe. That said, there was no sign of anyone else for miles for all three days. It was just their little trio and the steady sloping ground, and the wide silence of the uninhabited wilderness.

To Zelda’s relief, it grew steadily cooler the further north they went. It was still warm, but no longer unbearably so. She knew she should enjoy it while it lasted, because as soon as they started up the mountains it was going to get cold. Really cold.

She wasn’t looking forward to it.

Once they reached the mountains, their path veered north-east, cutting across the base of the first in search of the trade routes that ran between. Ganondorf and Link pored over the map every few hours, adjusting their course and keeping an eye out for other people, while Zelda cast herself out over the mountains, searching.

The main impression she got was cold. The higher she drifted the colder it got. Snow and ice and whistling wind, and the occasional flicker of something that could’ve been magic on the edges of her awareness. It was hard to tell, since she was still getting the hang of the Triforce’s amplification of her ‘abilities’. It was useful, she wouldn’t deny it, but now she felt constantly overwhelmed by a barrage of information she couldn’t shut out. Her skin prickled with it; she felt drained and stretched thin. It took a lot less to set off a vision now, and it worried her that she might not have to make skin-to-skin contact with someone to See them anymore.

So far, it hadn’t happened, but she could feel the visions there, just a hair’s breadth away, whenever she touched Link or Ganondorf, even accidentally. She didn’t want to know how much more she’d See now that the Triforce had made everything worse.

Rubbing absently at the back of her right hand, Zelda traipsed after the others, almost missing the sand of the desert now that she had to pick her way over the uneven, rocky earth at the mountain’s foot.

Wandering on, they finally stumbled onto a road in the afternoon of the third day. Zelda relished the feel of worn, compact earth beneath her feet, the familiar tap of her stick instead of the dull crunches it had been making for however long they’d been in the desert for. She’d lost track. It was well over a week, she was pretty sure.

‘Hang on a sec, Zelda,’ Link said suddenly, the first time someone had spoken in an age.

She slowed to a halt, leant on her stick, and listened as the other two stopped, the absence of sound quickly filled with the crinkling of parchment as they unfurled the map for the hundredth time. They couldn’t have strayed _that_ far from their intended path, could they?

‘So we’re…here,’ Link said, and she could just picture the two of them, huddled together over the map, shoulder to shoulder, scouring all the little markings and names.

‘And the nearest village is here,’ Ganondorf replied, with the tap of a finger on parchment. ‘If we follow this path, and then this one, we’ll reach it.’

‘Yeah.’ Link paused. ‘Its name’s all smudged, I can’t tell what it says.’

‘Unfortunate, but it will not be a problem,’ Ganondorf said, and they were both quiet as one of them folded the map up again.

‘So, where’re we headed?’ Zelda asked after a moment, drifting closer then hesitating.

She wanted to keep them both at bay, but she also didn’t. Even Link, who had up till now been so closed off to her, felt as if he stood in a bright spotlight, every thought and feeling illuminated and visible, if she would only look.

Instead, she shut them both out, as forcefully as she could, the back of her right hand prickling in response, as if the Triforce was pissed she was ignoring it. She ignored it even more.

‘There’s a village nearby, just off one of the big trade routes,’ Link said. ‘I was thinking we could head there and ask if anyone’s seen or heard or felt anything weird or magical up on the mountains, or if anyone’s seen that bloody mask anywhere.’

‘Good idea,’ Zelda replied, flexing her fingers around her stick. ‘Much better than scouring every damn mountain in this range.’

‘Yeah, that’s what I figured. Can you, I don’t know, feel anything up there? Or whatever?’

‘Sometimes I think I can,’ she said slowly, ‘but there’s nothing concrete. Not like the demon or your Triforce piece.’ She gestured at Ganondorf. ‘Everything I’ve sensed has flickered out or moved, which I don’t think the Triforce can do. There’s nothing big enough to be it, either, and I don’t know how I’d sense a mask.’

‘Guess we’ll just have to ask around, then,’ Link said.

Ganondorf shifted, boots crunching softly. ‘Shall we proceed?’

‘Sure,’ Link said, Zelda nodding at the same time, so on they went.

Evening had fallen by the time they reached the village, the air sultry and sweet, heavy with the threat of rain. Away in the mountains, Zelda heard thunder rumble more than once, and her heart soared every time. She hadn’t thought she’d miss rain, but after the dry heat of the desert and the oppressiveness of the Wastes, she couldn’t think of anything better. A good storm would cheer her right up, and hopefully when it was done – the storm clouds retreated and the world refreshed – she’d be able to think clearly and stop drifting off under the thrall of the Triforce.

As it was, at that moment she could sense every single presence in about a fifty-metre radius. Most of them were soft, simple – the minds of animals – but a few tugged at her more insistently, curiosity and suspicion blossoming all around them as they moved into the village. Her head throbbed and she tried to focus on her breathing, quelling each presence like she was pinching out candles.  

According to Link’s description, which slotted nicely into what she could sense around them, the village was made up of approximately ten houses, with more scattered across the slopes surrounding them, a small temple, a smaller tavern, and goats. Zelda could hear them bleating softly from all directions as they wandered towards the tavern, and wondered how many there were. She had thought Link was exaggerating when he’d said there was a small army of them, but now she wasn’t sure.

‘Reminds me of home,’ he said softly, almost wistfully.

Unbidden, images of Ordon village flashed into her mind. They kept goats there too, she recalled, and she wondered how similar they were to these ones in their tiny, sprawling mountain home.

As they walked through the village, the first drops of rain began to fall, and Zelda halted for a moment. Tipping her face back, she took a deep breath as a cool wind blew by, carrying the sound of thunder with it. The rain hissed overhead, becoming a gently falling mist, though she knew it wouldn’t be long till it became torrential.

‘Link, please stop patting the goats, you’ll get wet,’ Ganondorf said, and Zelda snorted. ‘We should get inside before this storm breaks.’

Of course he’d stopped to pet the goats.

‘Oh, fine,’ Link replied after a moment, and his footsteps were accompanied by sad bleating as he caught up with them. ‘I’ll pet them in the morning.’

‘I don’t think we have the time for you to pet them all,’ Ganondorf said, and he clicked his tongue.

‘Ruin my fun, won’t you?’

‘You’re welcome to stay out in the rain,’ Zelda chipped in, amused and making no effort to hide it. ‘But when you’re soaked to the bone don’t come crying to us.’

‘Maybe I will!’ Link said, but didn’t double back, following them obediently to the tavern with exaggerated dejection.

The smell of wood smoke, sweetly heady, wafted past Zelda’s face as one of the others pushed open the tavern door with a creak, and it was followed by a soft blast of warmth and the sound of friendly chatter. Her hand tingled and she paused on the threshold, feeling the presences within and not wanting to approach.

Another benefit of being out in the desert: she hadn’t had to worry about peering into strangers’ minds by accident, only Link and Ganondorf’s, both of whom she’d already Seen.

‘Zelda?’

‘Coming,’ she said, offering a weak smile to Link and stepping into the warmth of the tavern.

From there, they followed the usual routine: ignore the curious staring, order some food, rent some rooms. She sat and listened for as long as she could bear, as Link and Ganondorf buttered up the locals and questioned them about the mountains, until she couldn’t take it anymore and had to retreat. There were too many people; she couldn’t breathe or move without brushing up against someone else’s mind, her brain full of foreign, discordant impressions and emotions. When she realised she couldn’t tell what was hers and what wasn’t anymore, she knew it was time to leave.

She pinned the blame on a headache when they asked, excusing herself, and followed the barkeep’s directions to her room.

Once inside, she collapsed on the bed – as soon as she found it – and lay face down, breathing in the musty but not wholly unpleasant smell of the sheets, her hands clammy and shaking. Fabric scratched at her cheeks, straw jabbing at her where it sprang free of the mattress. Her head really was aching; a dull throb in her temples and behind her eyes.

Rolling onto her side, she pushed the silk down under her chin and rubbed at her eye sockets, digging her fingers gently into the space between them and her eyes. Her nails bit into her skin, but she didn’t particularly care. Even that soft, sharp pain was better than the insistent ache.

She groaned softly into her palms, then shifted onto her back and let her arms fall to her sides. The room offered some small respite; the presences downstairs still niggled at her, but she was only aware they were there, she didn’t have a front row seat to the inner workings of their minds anymore.  

She lay there, listening to her heartbeat, until she noticed another sound. Rain, rattling softly against a window somewhere nearby. Sitting up, she pinned down the source of the sound and crossed to it on unsteady legs, a hand to the wall until it hit a windowsill. She paused, felt for the glass then the latch, and opened the window.

Immediately, cold air rushed against her hands and face, heavy with the smell of rain – wet plants, sodden earth – and the sound swelled, wind whistling across the tavern roof. She breathed it in, the smell and the sound and the wild energy in the air, ears peeled for the crack of lightning, the answering rumble of thunder.

Elbows leant on the windowsill, she stood and listened, tingling from head to toe with the force of the storm, and she wondered distantly if she could See it, that force of nature. Almost as soon as the thought had come, she brushed it aside. She didn’t care if she could, didn’t care to try.

She took a few more deep breaths of the storm and then, overcome by a sudden mad urge, kicked off her boots and undid her braid and slunk back downstairs. Her stick remained leant against the foot of the bed.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, the tavern’s wood floor rough against the soles of her feet, she waited. When the crowd at the bar burst into raucous laughter, she took it as her cue, slipping out into the night.

It took seconds, at most, for her to be soaked. She danced away down the path, coming to a halt in what she thought was the middle of the village, tipped back her head, and laughed. Rain battered her, heavy and unending, and the icy wind was so strong it threatened to knock her down where she stood. Thunder roared, louder than before, and she imagined the lightning striking the earth around her, or maybe even striking her.

Would the world stay quiet, if it did?

Everything else fell away, until there was just her and the storm. For once, her mind was quiet as the wind howled and the rain roared. Only her thoughts, and then not even that. Just the storm.

‘Zelda!’ His voice was small against the rain’s, a tiny, tinny thing she almost didn’t hear. A hand grabbed her arm and she jolted, the maelstrom of his emotions a knife in her brain, that awful presence he carried with him a hand around her throat.

Pulling away, she turned to face him and realised her feet were freezing, her hair plastered to her neck and cheeks. She shivered, and suddenly she was just a girl in a storm again, soaked to the bone and half frozen too.

‘What’re you doing out here?’ Link called, as if she hadn’t, as she yanked her arm from his grip, felt his hurt clench around _her_ heart.

She didn’t know how to explain, so she lied. ‘I…I just wanted to feel the rain. We were in the desert so long, I missed it.’

‘You couldn’t’ve picked a drizzle to go out in?’ Link said, and laughed softly. ‘You’re going to get yourself hit by lightning or something.’

Zelda’s teeth began to chatter, and she hugged herself. ‘Yeah. We should probably go back in.’

‘Probably,’ he agreed.

She felt his desire, fleeting and quickly squashed, to reach out and hold her, his worry an ache in her stomach. For a moment, she wished he would, but until she got a handle on the Triforce piece…she couldn’t.

The earth squelched beneath her feet and between her toes as she followed him back to the tavern, and she wiped it off as best she could before entering.

Almost as soon as she stepped into the warmth, teeth chattering in earnest now, Ganondorf’s familiar solid presence flared at her side.

‘Look at you both,’ he said. ‘Are you alright, Zelda?’

‘Just needed some air,’ she said, listening as she and Link dripped all over the floor. ‘Sorry you got wet too, Link.’

He bumped his hip gently against hers, and she managed not to recoil. ‘No worries, I probably needed a bath anyway.’

‘You _were_ starting to smell,’ she replied, driven by the need to lighten the mood, their combined worry pressing down on her from all sides.

‘Oi,’ Link said, then laughed. ‘We should probably dry off. Want to sit by the fire for a bit?’

‘There’s a hearth in my room,’ Zelda replied, a little too quickly. ‘I’d rather we go there.’ She turned her face in each of their directions, so they knew she meant both of them. So they knew she wasn’t ditching them.

There was a pause, probably for them to exchange worried glances, and she squirmed the whole way through.

‘Then let us go there,’ Ganondorf said, moving away to the stairs.

Zelda followed, hearing and feeling Link at her heels, and she let them into the room before standing around aimlessly while one of them lit a fire. She half expected Ganondorf to just use his Triforce piece, but after a few minutes she heard him, or maybe Link, toiling over a flint to get a spark. There was a soft _whoosh_ and a flare of warmth, and she moved closer as flames began to crackle.

Silence reigned for a moment, soft and warm and almost comfortable in the way it should have been, in the way it had become. The three of them, together.

But now the Triforce piece had ruined everything. Her damn ‘gifts’ had ruined everything. Again.

‘Are you okay, Zelda?’

Link’s voice was small, like he expected her to bite his head off for asking, and she realised she’d started grinding her teeth, her hands tight fists at her sides. Turning her face towards him, she quickly looked away again as warm air tickled her eyelids and she realised the strip of silk still hung around her neck, sodden like the rest of her clothes.

She stepped closer to the fire, till it was almost painful. ‘I’m fine.’

‘You’re not,’ Ganondorf said, and it wasn’t a challenge, just a simply stated fact.

‘I am,’ she protested. ‘I’m just…overwhelmed.’

Lifting her right hand, she rubbed at the mark on it, bones grinding uncomfortably under her fingertips. Just thinking about it, acknowledging its presence, set it tingling again, and she pressed harder.

‘I didn’t expect it to be like this.’ She raised her hand higher, till she knew both of them could have seen the mark there, if not for her gloves. ‘This…I just…I’m still adjusting. When I was downstairs, I started feeling like I was losing myself, like I couldn’t distinguish between me and anybody else anymore, and I needed to drown the feeling out somehow.’

Ganondorf shifted, and it sounded like he had perched on the end of her bed. ‘I understand. I don’t have gifts to be amplified, like yours, but I feel much the same about my own piece of the Triforce.’

‘And if anyone gets feeling like you’re losing yourself, it’s me,’ Link piped up. ‘Though I’m not sure I get it – I thought you had to touch people to get visions?’

Zelda hesitated, pursing her lips. ‘I guess I, uh, never told you I can – not exactly feel, but it’s probably the best word – feel other people’s thoughts and emotions, huh?’

Another pause. They were exchanging worried glances again, but this time they were worried about themselves, not her. Zelda took a deep breath, ignoring the warmth in her cheeks that wasn’t from the fire and the pit in her stomach. Had she ever told anyone that before? Usually they just knew about her being able to See them.

‘You did not,’ Ganondorf said.

‘No wonder you got overwhelmed,’ Link added, even as his internal struggle between discomfort and sympathy brushed up her spine, fluttering in her chest.

She turned around, back to the fire. ‘I can, and do, usually block it out. Or, I _could_ , but now this Triforce piece has made everything go haywire. I’ve completely lost control.’

She wanted to reassure them, wanted them to not judge her, hate her even, for peering into their minds like that. It wasn’t intentional, most of the time; she didn’t want to feel it just as much as they didn’t want her to. She needed them to understand.

She didn’t want to be alone. The realisation made her breath catch, chest squeezing tight as pain clasped her heart.

One of them shifted, and she almost spoke, half hysterical pleas clogging her throat and prickling on her tongue. She caught them in the nick of time, pressing her lips together firmly, but still they echoed in her head, a chant that followed the beat of her heart. _‘Please don’t leave me_.’

‘It’s truly a shame you were not born to my people,’ Ganondorf said after a long, agonising moment. She clung to the familiar anchor of his calm, despite what she’d said about blocking everything out. ‘You would never have had to suffer so.’

She shrugged, just a little. Those kinds of thoughts were pointless. If only she hadn’t been born to Hylian parents. If only those parents hadn’t sent her to the temple. If only the priestesses hadn’t decided to blind her. If only she’d never been born with magic.

She’d given them up a long time ago.

‘Can’t change it now,’ she said. ‘I just need a little time to get the hang of this Triforce piece. And I swear, I never look into your heads unless I absolutely have to, or can’t help it. It’s an…innate part of me, I can’t stop it, I can only shut it out.’

One of them approached, and the crawling of her skin told her who. The demon’s cold presence brushed against her mind, and it could’ve been a caress if it hadn’t been so sickening.

‘It’s okay, Zelda,’ Link said, and when he took one of her hands she didn’t pull away. Two layers of gloves separated them, and no visions immediately stirred, but his fingers were still warm in hers. ‘You’ll get through this. You two are helping me with my curse, so I’ll help you with yours. And if anyone’s going to be peering into my brain, I’ll always rather it be you than this demon.’

‘I’m pretty sure anyone would prefer that,’ Zelda said, but she still smiled. ‘But I’ll try my hardest not to.’

A second set of footsteps drew near, and Ganondorf gently took her other hand. ‘I’m fond of you, Zelda,’ he said, and she felt her cheeks heat with a mixture of her own embarrassment and his, ‘you are one of my two favourite Hylians. Never think I will turn away from you because of this.’

The admission stumped her for a moment. This was sudden, candid relationship talk. Of all of them, she’d imagined Ganondorf would be the last to talk about their companionship, or his feelings, since he’d always been so reserved, but apparently, she’d been wrong.

Not that she couldn’t feel his discomfort at such an open declaration, like a weight on her chest.

This changed things. Confessing to friendship raised the stakes. They’d been friendly acquaintances before, but now they were _fond of one another_. They were in this together. Till victory or death, they would fight and bleed and cry for each other.

How much had changed. How far they’d come. Zelda’s chest almost hurt as her heart swelled, soared even, even if she knew how dangerous it was. She’d Seen him die, Seen them _both_ die. She should’ve been pushing them away, trying her hardest not to give a damn about either of them.

Instead, she squeezed Ganondorf’s hand and smiled more broadly.

‘Look at you two,’ she said. ‘You’re really flattering me. If you’re not careful you’re really going to inflate my ego.’

‘Oh no, but your head’s already so big!’ Link said in mock horror, and when she squeezed his fingers too tightly and he yelped, they all laughed.

They stood there for a moment, hand in hand, and Zelda felt a swell of gratitude, a rush of confidence. They could do this. Find the mask, find the final piece of the Triforce, have their wishes granted. She could save them both, and they would finally all be free.

The lingering presences of the other people in the tavern didn’t bother her quite so much anymore, once Link and Ganondorf had retreated to their own rooms for the night. She left her window open and let the storm lull her to sleep, somewhere close to content for the first time in a while.

When she woke up, her room was cold; the fire had been left to die out, and a cool breeze rattled its way in through the window. It brought with it the fresh, rich smell of damp earth, and the sounds of people talking, goats bleating. Zelda lay quietly for a moment, listening to the busy little village as she realised how much she had missed such bustle out in the desert. It had been so vast and silent, endlessly so, and she was glad to be back among civilisation, however small.

As she listened, she recognised one of the voices talking down below and sat up.

‘Yeah, back where I grew up we kept goats too,’ Link said, and she wondered if he really _was_ going to try and pet all the goats.

She couldn’t decide if it would be a way to ingratiate himself with the locals or piss them off.

‘Oh, we’re just passing through. We want to climb the mountains,’ he continued, Zelda unable to hear whoever he was speaking to. ‘Yeah. We’re looking for old ruins and cool vistas and stuff – say, you wouldn’t have any recommendations, would you?’

She couldn’t help a slight huff of amusement. For such an open, friendly guy, he sure was good at steering conversations where he wanted them to go.

‘Ask the- I’m sorry, the who? Anou- anoki? _Anouki_? Okay, thanks, we will! And, uh, where would we find them?’

His voice faded to white noise as Zelda turned her attention to getting up, sliding from the bed and crossing to her clothes, which she had hung up near the fire to dry out. They were still a little damp in places, but it didn’t matter so much as she changed into her half-forgotten Hylian garb, which felt heavy and tight after the light looseness of robes she’d bought at the oasis so long ago. It was cool enough in the village that she could safely wear them again.  

All that being said, she was still intensely grateful to her past self for thinking to take off her boots, impulsive as her decision to go out into the storm had been. The thought of having to walk around in wet shoes made her cringe, and she’d take completely sodden clothes over clammy, squishy boots.

Luckily, though, she didn’t have to worry about it, as she pulled on her shoes and scrunched her toes against their worn, dry insoles.

Crossing to the window, she leaned on the sill, the rain it had collected in the night soaking into her sleeves, and listened out for Link. It seemed he’d moved on, because she couldn’t hear his voice, only ones she didn’t know, so she closed the window and headed downstairs. She didn’t know where Ganondorf was, so she didn’t search for him, instead making for the outside world in pursuit of Link.

She was maybe ten metres away from the tavern when sudden suspicion accosted her, and she halted. It wasn’t her own. It radiated from a cluster of presences off to the left, which she’d been managing to ignore up until that point. She scrunched up her face as a shudder shot down her spine, her chest fluttering with their budding fear.

‘That’s her, the witch,’ someone muttered. ‘I saw her last night, out summoning that awful storm.’

Zelda sighed. She’d grown used to people muttering about her, their suspicion once they saw her covered eyes or learned of her abilities. People could be so skittish sometimes.

‘She was chanting, I heard her,’ another person replied, and she puffed out her cheeks with a second, heavier sigh.

Turning her face in the direction of the voices, she kept her expression flat and felt them all staring at her. Then, even though she knew she shouldn’t, she smiled too widely and waved. She shivered with them as their alarm buffeted her mind.

‘You should ignore them,’ Ganondorf said, and she nearly elbowed him in the stomach on instinct as his presence appeared right at her shoulder. ‘They don’t know of what they speak.’

She turned to face him. ‘Oh, I know. I just wanted to wind them up.’

‘You’ll get us into trouble doing that,’ he said, but there was a smile in his voice.

‘I heard Link talking about goats out here. I was going to try and find him.’

Ganondorf stepped up to her side, and they started walking – he seemed to know where he was going. As long as she got away from those gossipers, she was happy.

‘Yes,’ he replied after a moment. ‘Last night, we found no information on anything that could lead us to the mask or the third Triforce piece, so we agreed to try again this morning.’

‘I guess there’s only a small chance anyone here knows anything,’ Zelda said. ‘It’s such a remote little village, and I’ll bet there’s a hundred others like it dotted around here. Who knows who’s seen or heard something, if anyone at all.’

‘So pessimistic. Though I admit you have a point.’

The night before seemed oddly far away, like a dream, but the shift in the air between them was real. Something had eased between them. He was _fond_ of her. They were friends now. It might’ve been felt before, but now it had been said. He couldn’t take it back.

‘Listen, about what you said last night,’ Zelda said slowly, and felt his trepidation like an ache in her throat, ‘I just want you to know that you’re one of my two favourite…well, people, I guess, too.’

‘You honour me.’ He was definitely smiling now, she could hear it. ‘That is quite the accolade.’

‘Maybe I should clarify that that’s out of two people,’ she said. ‘You’re one of my favourite two people…out of two.’

He laughed, and it struck her what a rare sound it was. She’d heard him chuckle, snort, make small sounds of amusement, but rarely had she heard him actually _laugh_. She couldn’t help but smile too.

‘Ah, I see Link,’ he said, and she followed his footsteps as he veered slightly right, the solid earth of the path giving way to softly sloping grass that pricked at her legs even through her clothes.

Goats bleated left and right, warm animal presences like flickers of candlelight in her awareness, and she was briefly tempted to pet one and see what Link was making such a fuss about. She resisted the urge, worried it would try to bite her or she’d accidentally poke it in the eyes or something, as Link’s voice once more moved within earshot.

‘And you just let them wander where they like? Don’t you ever lose any?’

‘Not as often as you’d think,’ was the reply. ‘They don’t stray too far, and you’re bound to lose a few to monsters anywhere, ‘cause they’ll just come in the night if they don’t find anything near their holes.’

Link made a soft noise of concession. ‘That’s true. Ordon goats are so ornery; they’re always running off as soon as you take your eye off them. Yours seem a lot more laidback. Oh, hey guys!’

‘Morning,’ Zelda said, lifting a hand in greeting.

She felt a little spike of suspicion from the person he sat with – of course gossip travelled fast in a place like this – and ignored it. They could think what they liked, she’d be gone soon enough.

‘I was just talking to Isse about—’

‘Goats?’ Zelda guessed.

He tutted at her. ‘Not just that. She was also telling me about places we might want to visit, when we set off. For example, there’s a village two days’ walk up that mountain—’ A rustle said he’d pointed—‘Where some ano...anouki live, and apparently they know all about the mountains.’

‘The yetis too,’ Isse added. ‘Though they’re supposed to live much higher up and not like Hylians. You’ll be lucky to see any of them, though, if they’re even real.’

‘This is very helpful, thank you,’ Ganondorf said, and there came the sound of someone – Link – getting to their feet.

‘Thanks for chatting with me, Isse,’ he said. ‘We should probably be off though, right?’

Zelda rolled her neck slowly, feeling Isse’s attention latch onto her, her slight unease making her mouth go dry. ‘Yeah. I think that’s for the best. People have already started calling me a witch.’

‘What? Who?’ Link demanded, and she shrugged.

Vindication pulled a smirk to her face as she felt Isse’s flicker of shame at the outrage in his voice. She fought to school her expression; there was no need to make things worse.

‘I couldn’t tell you, I only heard them,’ she said. ‘It’s my fault, really. It’s what I get for standing in the rain, apparently.’

‘That’s bullshit,’ Link said.

Ganondorf’s slight amusement brushed against her, tangled up with sympathy she could tell was directed at Isse. ‘I think that is enough, Zelda. Let us depart.’

‘Yes please,’ she replied. ‘Lead the way then, Link.’

‘Can do,’ he said, and moved to stand next to her. ‘Thanks again, Isse.’

‘No problem. Come visit again sometime?’ she offered weakly, and Zelda knew for a fact that she, at least, would never be coming back to this place.

Neither would Link or Ganondorf, if she couldn’t save them.

The thought came unbidden, and she forced it away. She _would_ save them. As soon as she began to think she couldn’t, she’d have lost. She’d save them. She would.

‘On we go, then,’ Link said as he began to move away.

And on they went.


	23. Chapter 23

A Small Mountain Village

_In Which Anouki are Adorably Terrifying_

 

The mountains grew surprisingly cold surprisingly quickly, perhaps more so for Ganondorf than the others. It was strange, that the desert could be so close and yet its warmth seemed little more than a memory or dream. He found himself gazing wistfully towards the vast red sands of his home where they lay to the south, growing further and further out of reach with each mile they climbed.

What had initially begun as a gently winding incline had quickly become a steep, arduous climb as they followed the directions the village girl, Isse, had given Link. The rocky ground was slick with rain, with frost in the mornings, and treacherously loose underfoot.

On the upside, the higher they got the more beautiful the mountains became. The views were spectacular. Distant fields of green, purple, and white; slopes consumed by the deep green of pines; glittering rivers snaking along the depths of valleys. The bright, mist-clad mountaintops that speared the vast watercolours of sunrise and sunset.

During the second day of travel, they passed through a ravine – as Isse had said – formed by two of the smaller mountain peaks, which loomed over them like the bent heads of his aunts as they gossiped, watchful and silent and ancient. The ravine was shrouded in shade, and frost still crunched underfoot despite it being the afternoon, their breath turning to silver mist. It must have rarely, if ever, seen the sun. Even the hardy purple mountain flowers that had thus far dotted every slope had forsaken the place, leaving the worn grey stone barren and lifeless.

The wind that whistled past reminded Ganondorf of the Wastes; a shrill moaning that sounded like the voices of the dead calling out to them. He wondered how many had lost their lives to these mountains, to their snow and heights and lurking monsters.

So far, their journey had been uneventful, but he had heard the tell-tale chittering of keese, and seen the circling shadows of kargaroc high above them. A few times, he had even heard howling in the distance, and had been left wondering if it belonged to true wolves or wolfos. It was only a matter of time before they ran into one threat or another.

‘Man, this place is creepy,’ Link said, glancing over his shoulder at Ganondorf and Zelda. Since it was to him Isse had given directions, he had been leading them. ‘I hate how freaky the wind sounds.’

‘How long does it go on for?’ Zelda asked, a hand to the wall of the ravine, her gloved fingers leaving dull lines in the frost that clung to the stone.

He stood on the tips of his toes and squinted ahead of them. ‘A few more minutes. I can see the sun up ahead.’

‘Great.’ She let out a long plume of silvery breath. ‘It’s bloody freezing in here.’

‘That it is,’ Ganondorf agreed, pulling his cloak more securely over his shoulders.

She mirrored the action, no doubt catching the rustle of fabric, swaddling herself in fabric as she hunched her back against the cold. She had done an impressive job of cleaning the cloak, though some stains still remained. A faded but constant reminder that they all needed to be on alert in case the demon tried anything more. Since the stabbing, Link had taken to giving one of them all of the sharp objects he carried while he slept.

‘And then we should be able to see this anouki village, if Isse was right,’ Link continued, as he upped his pace and they followed.

Ganondorf didn’t like the air in the ravine. It was heavy, too quiet. He kept expecting something to ambush them, or rocks to fall on their heads. He cast an uneasy glance up at the tops of the walls, but they were as still and undisturbed as he could have hoped.

They did not linger there, and as soon as he stepped out into the glaring sun, which felt almost warm in the chill of the air, he felt a weight lift from him. When he looked back at the ravine, shadows deeper now that he stood in the light, he couldn’t help a shudder. He couldn’t place quite why it felt so wrong, and already the feeling had slipped away with the touch of the sun, but he had no desire to cross back through it.

The path ahead was much more tempting anyway. It glowed mutely in the sun, leading up and around through a small field of small white and yellow and purple flowers, all surrounded by thick, glossy leaves and grass, and nestled between tall, uneven walls of rock. Their scent filled the crisp air, fresh and sweet, and Ganondorf decided to simply ignore the dark ravine right beside it.

‘So does anyone,’ Zelda began as she tipped her head back and smiled faintly at the sky, face awash with sunlight, ‘know who, or what, these anouki are?’

‘No,’ Link said.

‘The name is unfamiliar to me,’ Ganondorf said at the same time.

‘I’m pretty sure Isse would’ve mentioned if they were, I don’t know, evil or something. She lives right by them.’ Even as he said it, Link didn’t seem so certain.

‘And _I’m_ pretty sure,’ Zelda replied, ‘that she thought I was a witch and wanted me very dead as soon as possible.’

He frowned at her. ‘No way.’

‘I think that’s an exaggeration, Zelda,’ Ganondorf agreed.

She pulled a face at them. ‘Okay. Maybe. But if we all get eaten, or…or skinned alive or something, don’t say I didn’t warn you.’

‘Now you’re just being paranoid,’ Link said, to which she shrugged.

‘The woods were bad, the desert was bad, these mountains are probably going to be bad too. We have horrible luck when it comes to these things.’

He glanced up at Snowpeak, which towered above all the other mountains. ‘You’ve got me there. Something horrible is definitely going to happen up here.’

‘Perhaps we shouldn’t tempt fate,’ Ganondorf said, just as he caught sight of what looked like a small hut nestled amongst the rocks up ahead. ‘There is a building.’

‘Really? Where?’ Link asked, then spotted it as well. ‘Oh, yeah! Want to go see if anybody’s home?’

Passing her stick from hand to hand, Zelda sighed. ‘As long as we don’t get our faces eaten.’

‘That’s not going to happen,’ he said, again not looking entirely certain, before he straightened his shoulders and marched away. ‘Come on, then!’

Ganondorf followed, Zelda trailing behind more slowly as she kept a safe, wary distance between them.

The structure, as he had first thought, was little more than a hut. Its wooden walls were warped and stained with damp, and reached barely an inch higher than his head. With the bowed roof, it stood at a little under half a metre taller than him in total. It had no windows, only a half-rotten door, which swung slightly open with a slow creak when Link knocked on it.

They all waited for a response, the only sound a thin, whistling wind.

‘Anyone else reminded of that burnt down house in the woods?’ Link asked after a moment, gingerly gripping the edge of the door and tugging it open further. It caught on the stony ground and he pulled harder, eliciting a painful scraping sound that grated on Ganondorf’s ears.

Peering in through the gap he had made, Link was still for a moment before he retreated and turned to face them.

‘Nothing,’ he said, looking a little put out as he shrugged. ‘Just a lotta dust and broken furniture.’

‘Hm.’ Zelda flexed her fingers and appeared to contemplate, then she turned away with a shrug of her own. ‘No more haunted shacks for me. Shall we move on?’

Link sighed, looking at the hut one last time. ‘Yeah.’

As they moved past, Ganondorf took a quick, curious peek inside, and saw what Link had seen. Gloom, dust, and furniture – too small for humans, he thought – in various states of rot and disrepair. He shut the door as gently and quietly as he could, and they left it alone.

The path they followed continued to twist up and around, until at one point they found themselves walking along the top of the very ravine they had earlier passed through. It looked no more inviting from high up. Ganondorf gave the ledge a wide berth; as Zelda had said, they had bad luck with these kinds of things, and he didn’t trust the edge to not give way and pitch them onto the unforgiving stone of the ravine’s floor.

Up they climbed, the air growing steadily colder as evening drew close, and as they followed the path round yet another bend, the world turned almost entirely white. Ganondorf halted in surprise, blinking around at the floor and rocks and fields of hardy plants as he found them all turned pale and powdery, gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

He had never seen snow before. Not up close like this.

Bending, he scooped up a handful of it, and it felt somehow colder than he had expected, biting into his exposed skin even as it began to melt and drip from his hand. When he clasped his fingers around it, there was the oddest crunching sound and sensation, as instead of falling apart it turned into an icy, compacted imprint of his grip.

Vaguely, he was aware of Link and Zelda moving ahead, and it was as he straightened to follow that something slammed into the side of his head. It exploded into a shower of flaking cold, his cheek and temple stinging as ice ran in rivulets down his neck and under his clothes. He staggered, caught off guard, a small surprised noise escaping him, and he shuddered as cold water seeped down his back.

Laughter caught his attention, as he lifted a bewildered hand to the side of his face, and when he looked he saw Link, gloves dusted with snow, half bent with mirth. Had he…thrown snow at him?

For a moment, something vicious and violent rose in his chest and he saw himself smiting Link, with his fists or his Triforce piece until nothing remained but a bloody heap crimson against the white snow—

The image was cast aside, forgotten, as Ganondorf found himself laughing too. It was a startled, confused laugh, as he brushed snow from his hair, but Link’s amusement was contagious.

‘I’m sorry,’ he gasped, wiping tears from his eyes, a broad grin fixed firmly on his face, ‘I couldn’t help myself! And your face—!’ He began to laugh again, helplessly, and Ganondorf found himself watching with a sense of satisfaction.

Even if he _was_ planning his revenge at the same time.

While Link tried to recover, he bent and scooped more snow into his hands, ignoring the way the cold burned, scrunching it up as he had before and closing his dripping fingers around the lump that formed.

‘I am not familiar with this game,’ he said, sauntering towards Link as inconspicuously as possible. ‘What are the rules?’

‘I suppose you never get snow in the desert?’ Zelda asked from where she was drawing swirling patterns in the snow with her stick.

Ganondorf shook his head. ‘Not even in the heart of winter.’

‘So you’ve never- had a snowball fight before?’ Link managed, leaning on his knees as he huffed and wheezed. ‘That’s so sad.’

‘You will have to teach me,’ Ganondorf said as he reached his side.

He considered the compressed snow in his hand for a moment, then, with one deft movement, shoved it down the back of Link’s tunic. They had pantries and freezers kept cold through a combination of magic and careful maintenance in the palace, and he was suddenly reminded of the times Nabooru had snuck a bucket of ice from one and they had battled, as furiously as only children can, pretending they were flinging magical, icy missiles at one another.

Link shrieked, arching away from him and squirming frantically to rid himself of the snow, and it was Zelda who burst out laughing this time. Unable to help a laugh of his own, Ganondorf watched him struggle, arms flapping and face twisted comedically.

‘And just what do you think you lot are doing?’

They all froze as a voice rang out above them. It had the slight creaking quality of old age to it, much like his aunts’, and didn’t sound amused. Seeking its source, Ganondorf’s gaze alighted on a small, round, hunched figure peering over a ledge at them from further up the path. His attention glossed over the bright blue coat they wore, the bushy white beard and round, completely black eyes, fixing instead on the magnificent antlers that sprouted from the figure’s head.

‘Well? Any of you going t’explain, ‘stead of gawping?’ the creature demanded, leaning out further over the ledge. ‘Humans, honestly. Always thinking they can have snowball fights without inviting us!’

It tutted, and with a start Ganondorf noticed several more pairs of eyes watching them from various ledges. All of them were attached to similar round, brightly dressed bodies, and many had antlers of varying shapes and sizes jutting out from just above their ears.

‘Are you...’ Link found his voice first. ‘Are you the anouki?’

‘Well, o’ course we are,’ the old, bearded one replied. ‘What else could we be?’

Link let out a blustery breath, casting a misty silver cloud out into the air. ‘Sorry, I’ve just never met you…your…your kind before?’

That caused a stir amongst the watchers; a high, chirruping sound ran through the small crowd, almost like laughter.

‘Haven’t been t’mountains much, have you?’ the old anouki guessed. ‘No, you’d all be wearing proper clothes if y’had.’

The crowd stirred again, and then one by one they hopped down from their perches to land in a rough semi-circle around Ganondorf and his two companions. Up close, he could see how tiny they were, tips of their antlers barely reaching higher than his waist, and he saw they had flippers for arms and wide, flat webbed feet. Their faces, now that he could see them properly, reminded him of an illustration he had seen in an encyclopaedia once, remarkably endearing with soft, dark eyes. It had been of an aquatic mammal that lived mostly in the frozen north; ‘seals’, he remembered the label beside the picture reading.

‘We don’t…want any trouble?’ Link said, sounding unsure.

Ganondorf watched the encroaching half circle closely, as a few anouki grinned widely to reveal rows of sharp fangs that didn’t match their soft exterior at all.

‘We’re searching for something,’ he said, and tried his best not to sound unnerved. He was Prince of the Gerudo, he would not be frightened by these tiny creatures. ‘We were told you’re the…authority on these mountains.’

The old anouki rubbed its beard with a flipper. ‘That we are, that we are. But we can’t let you go any further.’

‘Why not?’ Zelda demanded, then lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. ‘See? Didn’t I say something bad would happen?’

‘We really don’t want any trouble,’ Link tried again, as the anouki drew in closer, herding them together until Zelda’s shoulder bumped against Ganondorf’s chest and Link nearly stepped on one of his feet.

It was strange, that they were all so unnerved by these creatures, but there was something about their bewildering forms, something in the eyes that had at first seemed charming and now seemed as fathomless as the abyss, that had Ganondorf’s hair standing on end and his heart thudding in his throat. He itched to draw his sword and drive them back, cut them down, but he curled his hands into fists and waited.

Another ripple of laughter passed through the crowd.

‘What’ll you pay for it?’ one said, and Ganondorf didn’t catch the speaker, but the voice was slow and surprisingly deep.

‘What’s it worth?’

‘A drop of blood?’

‘A hair.’

‘A tooth.’

‘A fingernail?’

‘A _finger_.’

The suggestions continued, coming from all sides, rising in volume and only increasing in severity. The sweet creatures turned to cruelly grinning demons as Ganondorf watched, his skin crawling. What strange rituals did these things perform, to need such gruesome ingredients?

‘A heart?’ one of them suggested, to the delight of the crowd.

_‘Enough!’_ Finally, a voice rose above the rest, hoarse and creaking but sharp. The bearded anouki slapped the two others nearest with its flippers.

There was silence, immediately. Ganondorf didn’t move, he barely dared to breathe.

The anouki sighed, shaking its head and rubbing at its antlers. ‘I have t’apologise for this lot,’ it said. ‘They’re just messing with you.’

And immediately the crowd burst into laughter. Once again the anouki were soft and round and sweet, despite the flashes of fangs as they laughed. They leaned on each other and shook with mirth, some even fell over with the force of their guffaws, and Link glanced at Ganondorf with wide, bewildered eyes. He returned the expression, shrugging almost imperceptibly.

‘Enough, I said!’ the elderly anouki called, though its eyes were crinkled at the corners by a smile. ‘Apologies, they don’t half get carried away. We get visitors so rarely.’

Ganondorf let out a breath, still confused and the drum of his heart still throbbing in his ears, but relieved he wouldn’t have to sacrifice some part of his anatomy, or slaughter all these creatures, in order to leave this place.

‘That’s a terrible joke,’ Zelda said, her voice more relieved than harsh.

‘That it is,’ the old anouki replied, as its fellows tried, and in some cases failed, to calm themselves. ‘Makes ‘em laugh every time though.’

‘We’re sorry, Chief,’ one of the others, dressed in blue with small, bloody red antlers, said. ‘You told us not to but we went ahead anyway – how can we make it up t’ya?’

‘Not me y’need to make it up to,’ the Chief said, with a slight shrug. ‘How’s about these humans you just scared stiff?’

Zelda made a small noise of protest in the back of her throat. ‘I don’t know about that…’

‘This may have all been a joke,’ Ganondorf said, as the rest of the anouki thought, ‘but you as well told us you wouldn’t let us go further. What did you mean by this?’ He met the Chief’s round eyes, which blinked in apparent confusion for a moment.

Then it started, reaching up to rub at its antlers again. ‘Oh, I did as well, didn’t I? Didn’t mean anything suspicious by it – I just meant we couldn’t let you go any further up the mountain dressed like that.’

‘What’s wrong with how we’re dressed?’ Link asked, looking himself over and tugging at his clothes self-consciously. ‘I mean…apart from the bloodstains.’

‘Nothing, I imagine,’ the Chief replied. ‘Can’t say I know much about you humans’ fashion, ‘cept that you’re all gonna freeze to death if you wander off wearing those.’

Ganondorf lifted his gaze to the peaks towering over them, Snowpeak’s summit still almost impossibly distant, shrouded in a haze of grey, snowy clouds despite them having spent the last three days climbing upwards towards it.

‘If you’re not careful you’ll get real sick too,’ another anouki, this one clad in yellow, chimed in. ‘And the higher you go the worse it’ll get.’

‘Oh, I’ve read about that, I think,’ Link said.

‘As if freezing to death wasn’t enough,’ Zelda sighed, leaning a little more heavily on her stick. ‘This had better all be worth it.’

The red-antlered anouki stepped forward. ‘Maybe we can save you some time. What you looking for? If we know where it is, we can help.’

Nobody spoke for a moment. Ganondorf exchanged a pointed glance with Link as Zelda sucked her cheeks into her mouth and didn’t say a word. He knew they were all wondering the same thing: if it was safe to tell these anouki about the Triforce, and if they’d be jeopardising their mission by doing so. In the village two days prior, he and Link had been deliberately vague when describing their planned journey, and Ganondorf wondered if they could do the same with the anouki.

‘Well,’ Zelda said, after the silence dragged on a moment too long, ‘either a mask or a very old relic.’

The Chief anouki stroked its beard as its fellows all clustered together to murmur. Ganondorf couldn’t bring himself to not try to eavesdrop, but they didn’t appear to be speaking any language he recognised. Which wasn’t so surprising, he supposed.

‘Anyone know anything?’ the Chief asked after a minute or so had passed.

‘This mask, what’s it look like?’ someone in the crowd asked.

‘Oh!’ Link started patting down his pockets. ‘I actually have a drawing, somewhere…or did you have it, Ganondorf?’

He thought back, recalling their last meeting with the Happy Mask Salesman, after their time in the Fairy Fountain. Rummaging through his pockets, and then his bag, he found the folded piece of parchment with the sketch of the mask on, holding it up for the crowd to see.

‘This is how it looks,’ he said, glancing at the drawing himself as it fluttered in a soft, cold breeze.

The mask’s bulbous eyes stared back at him, and even though it was just a drawing he couldn’t help but feel it was watching him

Another moment passed, and then the anouki slowly started shaking their heads.

‘Don’t recognise it,’ one said.

‘Never seen anything like it,’ another agreed. ‘Who’d wanna put _that_ on their face? Humans are strange.’

Ganondorf found it hard to believe anyone, human or otherwise, would willingly put the mask on. There was something about it that made his skin crawl, despite his never having seen it in person.

‘Wait!’ someone called. ‘Mazo knows something.’

One of the anouki, presumably ‘Mazo’, shuffled from the crowd to approach Ganondorf and his companions. This one had antlers to rival the Chief, and squirmed awkwardly once everyone’s attention settled on it.

‘It’s not much,’ Mazo said, tapping its flippers against its sides, ‘but I met Yeto – y’know, the yeti? – the other day while ice fishing, and he said one of his lot’d found something up in the old ruins right near the top o’ Snowpeak. Said it creeped ‘em out, ‘cause something wasn’t right with it or something.’

There was a pause, and Ganondorf exchanged another glance with Link. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, and he lifted his shoulders delicately in return. By the sounds of it, it was more likely to be the Happy Mask Salesman’s mask than the final piece of the Triforce.

‘And where may we find these ruins?’ he asked, as Mazo continued to look entirely uncomfortable with the attention.

‘Top o’ Snowpeak, on the north side,’ another in the crowd replied, before Mazo got a chance to. ‘It’s real high up though; wouldn’t go if I were you.’

The Chief gave a slow, sage nod. ‘‘Specially not dressed like that.’

‘You said,’ Zelda replied, folding her arms with her stick pinned in the crook of one elbow. ‘So, where do we get suitable clothes then?’

Link sighed softly and mumbled, ‘Sure do wish someone had mentioned all this back in that village.’

‘Not the first humans t’come wandering up here unproperly equipped, you’re not,’ the Chief said. ‘We’ve got some stuff, back at the village. I’m sure we’ll find something to fit you all.’ Its dark gaze scoured Ganondorf from head to toe. ‘‘Cept you, maybe. You’re a mighty big fella, aren’t’cha?’

‘I’ll make do,’ Ganondorf replied.

The Chief beckoned with a flipper. ‘Alright, come on then. S’not far.’

Almost as one, the anouki all turned and began waddling up the path, which disappeared behind a tall outcrop of rock. Some of them bounded away in surprising powerful jumps, while others stuck closer, apparently still intrigued by their human visitors. They murmured amongst themselves, round eyes curious.

Ganondorf fixed his gaze to the Chief’s magnificent antlers and followed, Link and Zelda sticking close by on either side. He couldn’t help the slight anticipation that trickled through him as he wondered what awaited them at the village; as much as he wanted to imagine a sweet place that matched the anoukis’ outward appearance, his mind kept going to the bones and flesh and blood they had suggested as offerings, and refused to conjure anything other than grisly images.

He was both relieved and pleasantly surprised, then, when a cluster of small, round constructions came into view. They were a similar shade of blue to some of the anoukis’ clothes, and seemed to be built from the hide and bones of unfamiliar animals. One sat above the rest, slightly larger and crowned with skulls. Animal, mostly, with long fangs and tusks, but also some more monstrous ones. Ganondorf recognised the long snout of a moblin, sat directly above the house’s entrance.

He was impressed. It seemed there was more to these anouki than met the eye, if they could even take down moblins.

‘Bulu’ll have some clothes for you,’ the Chief said, pausing to glance over a shoulder at them before pointing to one of the houses nearby. ‘In there. Tell ‘em the Chief said you could have ‘em for free, to say sorry for scaring you.’

‘That’s really kind, but not necessary,’ Link said.

Zelda elbowed him in the side, and he yelped. ‘Never turn down free gifts, idiot,’ she said, and he stuck his tongue out her as he rubbed his ribs gingerly.

‘Ah, t’be young,’ the Chief said, eyes crinkled at the corners with mirth. ‘On with you then. Bulu’ll be more than happy to help.’

‘Thank you, it’s most gracious of you,’ Ganondorf said, and with a glance at Link headed for the house the Chief had pointed out.

A few nearby anouki watched them with curious eyes as they passed, and he couldn’t distinguish between the ones who had greeted them at the pass and the ones who hadn’t. He only recognised Mazo, scurrying away towards a construct near the back of the village, and the red antlered anouki, though now that they were among the population Ganondorf saw that a number of other anouki had a similar colouration.

Zelda sighed a long plume of silver as they approached ‘Bulu’s’ house. ‘So, can anybody tell me what these anouki look like?’

‘Uh, they’re small,’ Link said, ‘and kind of adorable till they get terrifying. They’ve got big dark eyes and flippers and antlers, and they’re all wearing very bright coats that _can’t_ make good camouflage out here.’

‘Perhaps they don’t need it,’ Ganondorf replied, eyeing the large tent with its crown of skulls.

‘And where are we going?’ was her next question.

Every time they passed an anouki she turned her head in its direction, as if she could see it, and Ganondorf recalled what she had said about the Triforce piece amplifying her abilities.

‘There’s a tent...uh, hut? House? It’s big and round and blue. Looks like it’s made from…bones? And hide?’

Zelda made a soft, contemplative noise, just as Ganondorf reached the construction’s dark opening. It came up to just under his chin, though he could see the roof reached higher than his head. He wouldn’t have to stand hunched once inside, then.

‘Do we just…do we just go in?’ Link said after a moment, as they all stood staring at the dim entrance.

Zelda shrugged ‘Why not?’ she replied, and was about to move forward when footsteps sounded behind them.

‘What’cha doin’ loitering outside my house?’

Ganondorf turned, to see an anouki stood behind them with its flippers on its hips. This one had a yellow coat and uneven antlers; the right had broken, leaving little more than a stump, while the other curled grandly over its head. Briefly, Ganondorf wondered how lopsided it felt, with so much more weight on one side, as he glanced at his companions and then back to the anouki.

‘You are…Bulu?’ he asked. ‘Your Chief—’

Bulu huffed and bustled past them, nearly catching Link on the chin with its antler. ‘Yeah, yeah, I got it. Recompense, right?’ It continued to grumble as it disappeared into its house. ‘S’always the same. How am I ever s’posed to make a living, with this lot always scarin’ away the customers?’

Ganondorf glanced at Link in silent question, and he shrugged helplessly. There came the shuffle of webbed feet and then Bulu returned, scowling up at them from the doorway.

‘Well, what’re you doing still standin’ out here? Don’t waste my time; get in or get lost.’

‘Yeah, alright,’ Zelda replied, and this time when Bulu vanished inside again she followed.

Hesitating, Ganondorf gestured for Link to go first, then ducked his head and entered.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. It wasn’t by any means dark inside, but compared to the brightness of the snow-coated slopes outside it was, for a moment, almost impossible to see. He blinked a few times, trying not to breathe too deeply of the surprisingly warm air inside the structure. It was heavy with the acrid smell of dye and, more faintly, fish, an unpleasant combination that made Ganondorf’s stomach rebel just slightly, eyes watering.

He cleared his throat, casting his gaze around Bulu’s house. Like its exterior, the interior was simple, with a firepit in the centre and a hole in the ceiling above, a bed that looked almost like a nest, and an assortment of small furniture built from wood and what looked to be bone. What appeared to be a workbench curved around a third of the hide wall, piled high with fabrics of various colours, shapes and sizes, and it was to this that Bulu immediately moved.

‘Come here where I can see you,’ Bulu said without looking round, beckoning with a flipper. ‘In the light, hop to it now.’

Tentatively, Ganondorf approached, Link and Zelda following, wary of knocking his head against anything. Though he could see the ceiling above him – still low enough for him to easily touch if he reached up a hand – he still felt the need to keep his neck slightly hunched. He felt very large, all at once. Clumsy.

He watched as Bulu rummaged through the many precarious piles of fabric, which swayed and shifted and threatened to fall, but somehow never did. Not even when Bulu tugged out things near the bottom with harsh, jerky movements. How it didn’t end up buried under an assortment of fabrics and half-formed clothes was unclear to Ganondorf, but he was impressed.

When it had a stack of clothing, half as tall as its own body, slung over a flipper, Bulu turned back and studied them with shrewd eyes. They stood in apprehensive silence as it ‘ummed’ and ‘ahhed’ for a moment, tilting its head this way and that.

‘Right, try these on,’ it said eventually, and began flinging clothes at them in rapid succession.

Catching what appeared to be a balled-up cloak before it could hit him in the face, Ganondorf held it gingerly as it unfurled in his grip, revealing a heavy piece of fabric lined with glossy white fur. In fact, almost all of the clothes seemed to be decorated in the same fashion. He wondered what creature it came from.

Bulu clicked its tongue impatiently. ‘Well go on, try ‘em on already. Can’t figure out if they fit if you don’t.’

There followed a flurry of activity as they tried on the various items of clothing Bulu flung at them, all the while trying to keep up with its impatient pace and give each other the privacy they needed – which Bulu had no regard for, tutting and muttering to itself passive-aggressively.

Eventually though, after a stressful, arduous ordeal, they found themselves stood side by side before Bulu, in fur-lined cloaks and tunics, gloves and boots. The clothes were heavy – heavier than Hylian fare – and sweltering. Ganondorf couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably; it was by no means like any clothing he had worn before, and he could foresee it taking some getting used to. The clothes were, at least, comfortable, their fur linings soft and sleek.

‘Right, job done, no payment required,’ Bulu said after giving them a short, approving nod. ‘Good climbing, try not to die.’

‘We definitely will,’ Link said, looking just as ruffled and hassled as Ganondorf felt.

Zelda tugged at the hood of her cloak and nodded. ‘Yeah. I don’t plan on freezing to death any time soon.’

‘Humans,’ Bulu said with another disparaging click of its tongue. ‘You’re dreamin’ if you think the cold’s the only thing you need t’worry about.’

‘What else do we need to worry about, then? Apart from monsters, long drops, snow…getting sick the higher we go…’ Link trailed off, unfurling his fingers one by one as he spoke.

‘Strange things up in them mountains,’ Bulu replied, turning away to shuffle some of the piles of fabric. It seemed to be a dismissal. ‘Keep an eye out for wolfos; can hide in plain sight, they can.’

Sensing it was time to go, Ganondorf stepped back towards the entrance. ‘We shall,’ he said, feeling cold curl around his ankles as a breeze crept in from outside. ‘Thank you for your time.’

‘And the clothes,’ Link added, seeming eager to get back out into the open. ‘We really appreciate it.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Bulu said, and flapped a flipper at them dismissively.

Seeing no reason to linger, Ganondorf headed for the door and ducked through it, stepping out into the cold and bright village with a deep, relieved breath. Fresh, frigid air bit at his cheeks, and though the clothes still felt airless and oppressive, he was glad for the warmth they provided. He flexed his newly gloved fingers and tilted his head back, admiring the cold, vast mountain sky above. It lay streaked with faint pinks and golds now; sunset approached.

‘Well that was… an experience,’ Link said as he moved to stand beside Ganondorf.

The mountain clothes suited him. Ganondorf wasn’t sure why, but the furs and supple, dark leather fitted him, as his nose and cheeks turned pink with cold. Beside him, Zelda looked like some strange mountain goddess, with her stick and dark cloak and covered eyes, her pale hair fluttering lightly in the wind. If he had not known them both, had never met them before that moment, Ganondorf might have thought them mountain spirits, wandering the snowy slopes on an ancient, immortal mission.

‘It certainly was,’ Zelda agreed, twisting her stick as she took a breath and released it as silvery mist. She turned her face away, up towards the towering Snowpeak. ‘And now, I suppose, we climb.’

Ganondorf followed her gaze, anticipation stirring within him. ‘And find the strange thing that resides in this mountain. Whatever it may be.’


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back! Sorry for the wait - I took a little break and now I'm ready to dive back into this story. Enjoy!

Beneath the Snow

_In Which Our Protagonists Were Warned_

It didn’t take long for the strange anouki village to disappear as the path they followed twisted and turned, carving its way through ravines and over sheer, rocky ledges. Gradually, the snow grew deeper underfoot, until walking became a slow, sweaty affair.

Much as she liked her new, warm clothes, Zelda resented the fact she couldn’t take them off without risking frostbite or something along those lines. Her hands and feet were unpleasantly warm and damp in the confines of the gloves and boots, her skin prickling uncomfortably wherever heavy fabric touched it. Which was everywhere.

Still, she knew she’d be glad of it all when they stopped, as she untangled her cloak from around her ankles for the fiftieth time.

A cold wind gusted past, whistling softly, and she turned her face into it, letting it cool her flushed cheeks, dry the sweat on her forehead. For a moment, she stood listening to the shuffling crunches of Link and Ganondorf’s feet as they ploughed on ahead of her, in her mind following the wind up into the snowy heights above them.

Now that she knew there _was_ something up there, in some ruins on the north side of Snowpeak, she was sure she could feel it. Something colder than the snow around it, older than the mountain it rested upon. It wasn’t a Triforce piece – or if it was it wasn’t working right, as it didn’t feel anything like hers did, or even Ganondorf’s – but it was _something_.

It called to her quietly, and she felt something inside her resonating. So cold, so alone.

Her attention kept drifting back to it, unbidden. During the day, as they climbed and climbed, and then during the long, freezing nights, where they all sat huddled, on high alert as wolves or wolfos howled in the distance. Through it all, there it was. That not-presence, calling to her.

The first few days of climbing went without a hitch; it was slow, arduous work, but they made steady progress. Then they reached the river. Zelda could hear water running nearby, could smell the strange, icy tang of it, and a shudder crawled down her spine. She pictured dark, glassy water, deceptively still and hiding currents like frigid, grasping hands waiting to drag her to her death. Weeds that tangled ankles. Massive, sharp-toothed fish.

‘Well this is…’ Link paused and made a displeased sound.

‘Is there a crossing?’ she asked, fighting the sudden tremble in her voice. ‘Or a...or a boat?’

Ganondorf clicked his tongue, which wasn’t promising. ‘Nothing such as that. There is a – how is it called? – a jetty, a small one, but no boat.’

‘There are, however,’ Link added, ‘massive chunks of ice everywhere. Like…massive enough to stand on and jump between?’

‘No.’ Zelda shook her head, steadfastly ignoring the lap of the water as her heart clenched. ‘No way. Why is that the first idea that pops into your head?’

‘I get it, I do,’ Link said, and she could feel his anxiety and knew he wasn’t lying, ‘but there’s...there’s no other way to get across.’

‘Maybe you’re just not looking hard enough,’ she said, more harshly than she’d intended, and jabbed her stick down the river. ‘Maybe there’s a bridge or something further down?’

There was a pause, and she wondered if they were actually looking, or exchanging glances at her tone.

‘We can look,’ Ganondorf said, ‘but there may be nothing.’

Taking a deep breath, Zelda tried to force her stomach to stop tying itself in knots. She could feel that not-presence as it sat waiting, way above them and directly ahead. They had to cross the river. One way or another. It guarded Snowpeak.

She imagined slipping on ice, her stick failing to find purchase, and plunging down into freezing water. Imagined not knowing which way the surface was, as the currents tumbled her over and over, until they squeezed all the air from her lungs and she drowned.

Suddenly breathless, her chest tight, Zelda turned resolutely away from the river.

‘Can we look?’ she asked, already feeling guilty for snapping. ‘…Please?’

She sensed Link approach, then hesitate, and then he said, ‘Of course.’

Shifting uncomfortably, she swallowed. ‘Thanks.’

It felt, as they started walking again, like she was already on the ice. The ground seemed to shift under her feet and she struggled to keep her balance, the dread clawing at her lungs leaving her breaths short. There had to be a bridge, or a boat or raft. _Something_. Anything that meant they wouldn’t have to somehow cross an only half-frozen river.

It wasn’t like the Triforce was up on Snowpeak, anyway. She was certain she’d have felt it – hidden or not, broken or not, now that her own piece had heightened all her senses – so what did it matter if they turned around and left the mountains unbothered? Who would ever climb a _mountain_ just to hide a mask? It couldn’t be up there. It was a _mask_. Why would anyone, yeti or not, be bothered by a mask?

Ahead, water began to roar, and Zelda’s heart sank even further.

‘Oh, that’s a waterfall,’ Link said to no one in particular, confirming her suspicions. ‘And a, uh…very long, very sheer drop.’

They stood and – in Link and Ganondorf’s cases – stared, and Zelda breathed in the smell of it, of wet rock and melting snow and, faintly, damp earth of some kind. Spray settled on her face, cold and barely-there, and she swiped at her cheeks and forehead, gloves rough against her skin.

If she concentrated, she could feel the waterfall, the thrum of it in her bones and its roar in her veins. She lost herself in it, like she had in the storm before. For a moment, she _was_ the raging water, crashing and roiling, unstoppable, eternal. Carving a path through the stone, never slowing, guarding Snowpeak with her rage and ferocity.

Then she pulled herself back with a sharp breath that caught in her throat, the cold of it slicing into her lungs, and she realised she was far too close to the edge for comfort. She began to back away, pulling her cloak tight about her shoulders, and as she did a vicious bloodlust rose behind her. It crawled up her spine, made her heart lurch, and, startled, she whirled. Something – some _one_ – squeaked as she lifted her stick, prepared to strike whatever aimed to do her harm.

There was a pause, a soft grunt of exertion, and then Link let out a blustery breath. ‘Well, I sure am glad one of us was paying attention.’

Zelda frowned, as her heart settled and the bloodlust slunk away, and then she realised. ‘It was going to push me over, wasn’t it?’

‘Uh, yeah.’ His tone was sheepish, and she listened as he backed up a few deliberate steps. ‘I totally would’ve been okay with you breaking my hand, though. Would’ve deserved it, the bastard.’

‘But you wouldn’t have,’ she replied, her skin crawling as she imagined the demon shoving her off the cliff, into the unforgiving waters below. She wouldn’t have even had time to scream.

Link made a noncommittal noise. ‘I can’t even feel this hand.’

‘I know, but still.’

They stood, awkwardly, for a moment, until Ganondorf made his way over, boots crunching heavily in the snow.

‘I’m sorry, Zelda, but there’s no bridge or crossing that I could see,’ he said, and it wasn’t a surprise but it sent a fresh wave of dread through her anyway. ‘We could perhaps acquire a boat, or search further, but it would take time.’

‘Time we – well, I – really don’t have,’ Link added. ‘I mean, I could go ahead and meet you further—’

‘No.’ Zelda cut him off, shaking her head firmly. They couldn’t be separated.

She swallowed, then took a breath, resigning herself to her fate. At the very least, she was fairly certain neither Link nor Ganondorf were going to fall in and drown while trying to cross the river in perhaps _the most_ ridiculous, unsafe way possible. Whether _she_ would survive it, on the other hand…

She rubbed at her forehead and sighed. ‘No, it’s okay. I just…don’t want to fall in.’

‘I get it, I do,’ Link said, ‘We’ll keep you safe, promise.’

The half-truth twinged in her awareness, and she knew it was because he didn’t believe his own words. She thought of the demon’s bloodlust, and supposed he couldn’t be sure if he’d keep her safe or the demon would try to push her off the ice. None of them could.

She felt his slight hesitation before he patted her shoulder gently, and she couldn’t tell if he didn’t trust his own hand or didn’t trust her not to lash out. As it was, she didn’t flinch at his touch – which she was proud of – and she didn’t See anything either. The Triforce piece didn’t spike or respond, and all she did was accept the comfort Link was offering.

Reaching up, she covered his hand with her own and squeezed lightly, managing a small smile around the fearful fluttering of her heart. Then she tightened her grip and set her jaw.

‘Alright,’ she said, ‘if we’re going to do this then let’s get it over with as quickly as possible. Can either of you swim?’

‘I cannot,’ Ganondorf said, which wasn’t a surprise.

‘I can,’ Link said a moment later. ‘So I guess I’ll be diving in to save you both if either of you fall in.’

He forced a laugh that petered out almost immediately, and Zelda pictured it with renewed dread clenching in her chest. She saw them all lost in the ruthless water, blue-lipped and glassy eyed, mottled and bloated and nibbled by fish when they washed up weeks later on some far-off, forgotten mountain riverbank.

She shuddered, dropping her hand away from Link’s as she turned and faced the river resolutely. It wouldn’t happen. She wouldn’t let it. They would go slowly and carefully, and make it to the other side safe and sound.

Somewhere nearby, a wolf howled. It wasn’t close enough for them to need to start worrying, but the sound made Zelda’s hair stand on end, her neck aching she stood so tense and stiff.

‘Let us not delay,’ Ganondorf said. ‘I, also, would like this done as soon as possible.’

‘Alright. Back we go,’ Link said, and started walking.

Zelda took a deep breath, then one more, her nose and teeth smarting at the cold, and then she followed. Ganondorf walked at her side, and she could feel his trepidation as if it were her own – which it was, she supposed, since she felt exactly the same.

Marching ahead, Link picked the ‘perfect’ spot for crossing, though she didn’t think there was any perfect way to cross a half-frozen river, except by boat. Or not at all.

‘I’ll go first, and make sure it’s safe,’ he said, and she scoffed quietly. ‘Zelda, you go after me, Ganondorf, you go after Zelda. Okay? Nobody’s gonna fall in, I promise.’

Swallowing hard, she listened to the ice shift and collide. ‘Lead the way.’

He took a deep breath, and there was a long pause before he stepped forward and his boots rasped on ice instead of snow. Water sloshed nearby and Zelda tensed, waiting for the yelp and splash as he was pitched into the water, but neither came.

‘Okay, this one’s good,’ he said, but his voice was a little tight and his anxiety had begun to worm its way under her skin. Not for the first time, she cursed the Triforce piece for enhancing her gifts. ‘Ready, Zelda?’

‘No,’ she said, and shuffled forward until the ground began to tilt underfoot and she felt cold lap against the toes of her boots. Whatever the anouki made them from, they were thankfully waterproof.

Nudging a foot forward she felt for the edge of the ice; it bobbed and shifted as she put weight on it. She reached out with her stick and slid it around until she had a good idea of where to step, how big the piece of ice was, and then she stepped onto it. It wobbled and she threw her arms out to steady herself, heart in mouth as the blood throbbed in her ears.

‘You’re doing great,’ Link said nearby, but she didn’t feel particularly encouraged. ‘Now, take two steps forward and stop. There’s a little gap, then the next bit of ice.’

Zelda went to take a step and stopped when the ice shifted again. The air was full of splashing, quiet and loud and all around her. The water was inches away, reaching for her. She was going to fall. She was going to slip and fall in and drown.

She couldn’t move. Her legs wouldn’t move. If she moved they’d give out and she’d fall in. She couldn’t breathe.

‘It’s okay, Zelda.’ Link’s voice broke through the growing panic, calm and encouraging and just ahead of her. ‘Breathe, you’re gonna be fine. I won’t let you fall in.’

Gripping her stick so tightly her fingers ached, Zelda nodded and slid one foot forward without lifting it, inching her way across the ice. She didn’t stop – if she stopped she’d never start again – until Link told her to, and her stick slipped off the edge into the water. She bumped it against the neighbouring ice and managed to take a breath. Her lungs ached, her head throbbing.

Reaching up shakily, she pushed down the hood of her cloak and let the cold air sting her face, calming her, snapping her out of her spiralling thoughts.

‘That’s one down,’ Link said, and she could tell he was smiling at her, even if his words didn’t reassure her. ‘Want me to lead you over?’

There was a soft rustle that said he’d just held out a hand, but Zelda shook her head. ‘No, I’ve...I’ve got this.’

And, not giving herself any time to think, she stepped across the gap onto the next platform. It bobbed and her boots found nothing to grip, but she flung out her arms again and didn’t fall. She held steady. She could do this. She kept going.

Way, way above their heads, the thing in the mountains called to her.

Behind them, and then ahead, wolves began to howl. Presences Zelda had noticed before but dismissed – thinking they were rabbits or foxes, maybe even deer – flared in her awareness, animal but strangely cold. Her stomach contracted, twisting with their feral hunger, and she let out a shuddering breath. She Saw them in flickers, fleeting impressions.

Sharp teeth in snapping jaws, lolling red tongues like flashes of blood, fur white as snow so that they were completely hidden as they lay in wait.

‘ _Wolfos_ ,’ Zelda gasped, tearing her mind free of them. ‘They’re coming.’

‘Well, shit,’ Link replied, and drew his sword. ‘We have to keep going. You okay Ganondorf?’

‘I’ll be fine. We must cross quickly,’ he said from somewhere close behind Zelda.

She twisted her stick in her grip as the wolfos howled, a melody of too many voices, all around them. Still a ways away, but closing in fast. They didn’t have much time.

‘Okay,’ she said, breathless but determined not to get eaten by wolfos because of one stupid river. ‘Okay, let’s go.’

The ice shifted and then Link put a hand on her shoulder. ‘Don’t think, just move,’ he said, and then he was away.

There was nowhere to go but forward. If she went back or stayed put, the pack would get her. They might still get her on the far shore, but at least she’d be on solid ground with two swords at her side.

‘Nowhere but forward,’ Zelda mumbled to herself, as she edged across the next frozen platform. ‘Don’t think just move. Don’t think...just move.’

In front of her and at her side, she could hear Link and Ganondorf progressing, hopping from ice chunk to ice chunk with a nimbleness she envied. The sounds of water breaking followed them wherever they went, and Zelda couldn’t help but imagine the ice tilting dangerously, cold water soaking their feet and legs as they chose speed instead of caution. She couldn’t help but imagine them plunging into the depths, never to be seen again.

She followed as best she could, as the wolfos howled all around them. Their hunger flickered on the far shore, on the ice behind them. Zelda could hear the clack of their claws, their heavy panting. She could almost smell their rancid breath, feel the warmth of it on her heels.

‘Zelda, I don’t want to rush you but you need to hurry up!’ Link called from however far ahead he was, tone urgent. ‘They’re on the ice.’

‘ _I know_ ,’ she snapped, fear lending her voice a hard edge. ‘I’m going as fast as I can!’

‘Watch the shore, Link,’ Ganondorf said, ‘and I’ll stay with you, Zelda, and keep any wolves that come too close at bay.’

She managed a thin, frozen smile. ‘Sorry.’

‘Don’t be. You’re almost there, keep going.’

So, she did. Slipping and sliding, she crossed the ice one step at a time, aware of the danger closing in but unable to forget the certain death underneath her, as the water slapped and sloshed around her, nipping at her feet. One chunk of ice, then another, then another. Ganondorf drew his sword with the ring of steel on leather. Wolfos bayed and howled. Closer, _closer_.

A snarl, a soft grunt of exertion, a yelp. A splash.

Zelda whirled, seeing him slipping beneath the ice, blood rising in dark plumes from his sinking form as the wolfos closed in with crimson grins.

‘Ganondorf!’

‘I’m unharmed,’ he said, just a few metres to her left, as the wolfos whined and yelped and scrabbled at the ice.

Zelda felt her platform tilt under sudden added weight, the creature’s pain flaring in her mind like spots of blinding light. She skittered away, onto the next piece of ice. Her boot slipped, slick with river water. Her leg went out from under her. Pain burst through her knee as it hit the ice hard, the force of the fall jolting her body, and as the world rocked and bobbed under her she pitched herself forward, splaying her limbs out wide so the ice wouldn’t flip. She wasn’t sure it even could, but she wasn’t about to chance it.

‘Zelda?’

‘I’m okay,’ she said into the ice once it had stopped moving. The cold bit into her nose and forehead even as she lifted her head, her knee hot and throbbing. ‘I’m okay.’

Gingerly, she pulled her arms in towards her chest and rose onto her knees, chest squeezed tight as she sat rigid, waiting for her icy platform to settle again. Not trusting herself not to fall again, she shuffled forward on her hands and knees – the bruised one smarting all the way – until the ice pitched down and freezing water slipped over her fingers. She yanked them back, feeling for the next platform. It was uncomfortably far away.

‘We’re very nearly there,’ Ganondorf said. ‘Just a little further, Zelda.’

She didn’t have the time or energy to be embarrassed about the fact that she’d been reduced to crawling, as her heart fluttered in her painfully tight throat and her fingers shook and her breaths came short and rasping.

Again, she reached out for the next platform, and then she realised she wouldn’t be able to clamber onto it on just her hands and knees. Biting her lower lip hard, she scrunched up her face for just a moment, then pushed herself back and stumbled to her feet. Her knee twinged and throbbed but she ignored it.

She didn’t let herself slow as she forced herself on and over the gap, then half-limped half-strode across the next chunk of ice. She didn’t slow as her stick slipped over the edge and bumped against the next piece, didn’t slow until she stepped into shallow water and warm, gloved hands found her forearms.

She all but sank into Ganondorf’s arms as he led her up the bank out of the water, and she could have collapsed right there if the wolfos hadn’t renewed their howling.

‘And now we run,’ Link said, grabbing her free hand as she stepped away from Ganondorf. ‘Well done, Zelda.’

And then he was tugging her along and they were running, sprinting through snow that caught at their ankles and slowed them as the ground rolled into a gentle incline. Zelda’s legs screamed and the cold air burned in her throat and lungs and she was still shaking from the river but there was no time to stop, no time to rest.

The wolfos were closing in.

So focused as she was on not tripping or simply collapsing, Zelda didn’t realise how close they were until there was a snarl and a yell and something slammed into her lower back and sent her flying. Snow stung her face as she hit the ground, and even though her head was spinning and she had no idea what had just happened, she struggled back to her feet.

Link and Ganondorf were yelling, wolfos barked and snapped in every direction. Her ears rang. She could barely think through all the noise.

And then she was knocked off her feet again as something furry and muscular drove into her side, forcing her back down into the snow. She spluttered and gasped, the air knocked from her lungs and her ribs on fire, and rolled onto her front. She had heard somewhere, hadn’t she, that wolves went for the throat? She covered her neck and pressed her face into the snow. Warm, sour breaths brushed against the back of her head as a wolfos stood over her, panting and drooling.

Nearby, Link and Ganondorf were still yelling; it sounded like they were fighting off their own assailants. Zelda lay as still as she could, wondering when she had lost her stick in all the chaos and waiting for the wolfos to strike. It circled her, drawing ever closer.

Something was digging into her thigh. It took her a moment to realise it was Link’s dagger; she’d forgotten she still had it. Who would be faster? Her or the wolfos?

She didn’t get the chance to find out as something clamped around her ankle. Needles of pain stabbed into her skin and she screamed – mostly in shock, slightly in pain – as the wolfos bit down harder and started to _pull_.

It was dragging her back to its den. She was sure of it. She would vanish into the dark mouth, to be ripped apart by the pack at their leisure. Again she saw the snapping teeth, the lolling tongues, the white fur stained with blood – _her_ blood.

‘Zelda!’ Link yelled, his voice echoed by Ganondorf’s, but she knew there was nothing they could do. She could feel how many wolfos surrounded them both.

The snow scraped at her face, burning, and she flailed, scrabbling for a rock or some other purchase to hold onto, but her fingers only met snow. She twisted and tugged at her leg, striking out at the wolfos with the foot it hadn’t latched onto, but her boot only met snow.

‘Fuck!’ she spat in frustration, even as the wolfos bit down harder. At this rate it would crush her leg, without even breaking her skin.

And then another cold, ravenous presence flared nearby and, with a snarl, fangs clamped around her left arm as well. She cried out, the fabric of her sleeves thinner than her boots, and on instinct tried to pull away. Skin tore and her whole body flushed with pain, and she could feel the wolfos’ hunger, its satisfaction.

They were going to rip her apart. She’d be nothing but a mangled, bloody mess.

No, she wouldn’t. She would _not_.

Twisting and ignoring the deep, throbbing pain in her arm, she contorted herself until she could grab Link’s dagger. She pulled it free and wildly, furiously, slashed in the direction of the wolfos biting her arm. The blade connected, and with a yelp it released her. Her heart lurched as she felt steel brush her forearm and she thought she was about to stab herself, but then she yanked her arm back and lashed out at the wolfos again. The swing seemed to drive it back, but she could hear it snarling nearby still.

Paying it no mind, now that it was wary, she cradled her arm to her chest and kicked out at the wolfos still yanking at her ankle again. This time, she landed a solid blow, the impact jolting all the way down her leg.

Before she could scramble to her feet, the snow to her right exploded.

Something roared – not a wolfos or any other monster she recognised – and Zelda recoiled from the sound, throwing herself back down into the snow. It made the very air shake, echoing and echoing until her ears rang.

She didn’t know what was making the noise, and though she could barely hear herself think she could feel the wolfos’ sudden fear. It spiked through her temples and she quivered with them, wishing she could get up and run too as they began to back up and bound away. Instead, she curled up tighter and lay as still as possible. Warmth slipped down her arm, no doubt soaking her sleeves, pain spiking through it with every frantic beat of her heart.

Finally, the roar petered out, though the echoes still lingered up on the slopes above, and Zelda heard rushed footsteps before Link was upon her.

‘Zelda!’ He skidded onto the snow next to her, and without hesitation put his hand to her face, his worry clogging her throat. ‘Oh, Farore! Zelda, are you alright?’

‘I’ve had worse,’ she replied, as he gently took her injured arm and stretched it out to inspect it. ‘I think.’

Somewhere nearby, someone cleared their throat. ‘Girl hurt?’

The voice was unfamiliar, so deep and gruff it reverberated in her chest and throat, and emanated from the same place as the roar. Zelda craned her head in its direction, focusing on the large, imposing presence now stood not ten metres away from her. She got the impression of gentle concern, and a lingering frustration she knew was aimed at the wolfos.

‘Uh, what?’ Link said, oh so eloquently, as she gingerly sat up.

‘Girl hurt?’ the stranger repeated, and heavy footsteps lumbered a little closer. ‘Bad dogs, they hurt girl?’

Zelda winced as her arm gave a particularly savage throb, blood still seeping from the unexpected holes in it. ‘Yes, they did. But it’s not too bad.’

‘Bad dogs can make you sick,’ they said. ‘You come to house. Yeto fix you up.’

More footsteps approached, and then Ganondorf’s familiar stoic, now slightly dishevelled presence halted nearby. His diminishing fear, and his shock at the appearance of the stranger, washed over Zelda.

‘Then you are the yeti, Yeto?’ he asked. ‘The anouki spoke of you.’

‘Yes! I Yeto,’ Yeto replied, sounding pleased. ‘You met little friends?’

‘We did,’ Ganondorf said, as Link muttered ‘I so wasn’t expecting this when I woke up this morning’.

Patting Link’s hand, still gently encircling her wrist, Zelda let him help her to her feet. Her bitten leg gave a slight twinge but felt relatively unharmed; the fangs had barely got past the leather of her boots.

Link didn’t let go of her, hovering close as his worry pressed down on her. ‘I’m glad you’re okay. I mean…mostly. We really need to get that arm looked at.’

‘It’s not so bad,’ Zelda said. The pain was hot and constant, but ultimately ignorable.

‘It, uh, kinda is,’ Link replied. ‘It looks pretty bad. We need to make sure it doesn’t get infected.’

With deep, heavy thuds, Yeto came closer, and Zelda felt his presence fall over her like a shadow. ‘You come to house,’ he said again. ‘Yeto fix arm.’

Five minutes ago, she would have been hesitant to say yetis existed, and she certainly wouldn’t have considered them pleasant. The few stories they featured in had little to say about them that was good: they were savage beasts; they ate those who wandered into their mountain homes; they kept packs of wolfos at their beck and call.

Now, though, she found one looming over her, and all she felt from him was warm concern and earnest friendliness. She trusted Yeto, immediately, and believed him when he said he could help.

‘That’s…very kind of you,’ she said, and she could sense Link’s suspicion and Ganondorf’s hesitance, but she knew both were unnecessary. ‘We’d be…delighted.’

Yeto clapped excitedly, and the sound was like thunder, echoing out through the mountains. ‘Is warm and has good food,’ he said, and Zelda felt him loom closer. ‘Girl don’t walk – Yeto carry!’

And before she could react, or protest, he had scooped her up in his massive hands.

‘Wait—’ Link said from somewhere below, as she recovered from her initial, freezing shock and instinctively started wriggling, even as her arm protested.

‘Wait, no- stop!’ she pleaded, her voice thin and high.

For a moment, she struggled, as panic set her heart lurching and her skin crawled at his touch. Then she stopped and held rigid, trying to breathe as, with each of Yeto’s movements, her clothes shifted and she came that much closer to Seeing him. She didn’t want to, she couldn’t, she _wouldn’t_. It was bad enough just being so close, but if she truly _Saw_ him-

‘Is okay,’ Yeto said, but Zelda wasn’t reassured.

She scrunched up her face and waited it out. There was nothing she could do. She could feel the strength in the fingers lifting her gently; she wouldn’t escape his grasp.

So she waited, and found herself being placed on what seemed to be a solid, furry shoulder. She stuck out her hands as she wobbled and her stomach dropped, finding the side of Yeto’s face and steadying herself against his skull.

‘See? Is okay,’ he said, and gave her leg a heavy pat.

‘You alright up there, Zelda?’ Link called, sounding amused, which made her scowl.

‘Can carry you too…probably,’ Yeto said, and when he shifted Zelda grabbed fistfuls of his fur to keep herself from falling.

Ganondorf cleared his throat. ‘No, it’s unnecessary. A kind offer, but unnecessary.’

‘Yeah, I’m good to walk,’ Link said.

Zelda considered adding that she, too, was good to walk, but felt she’d be ignored, somehow. She didn’t particularly want Yeto grabbing her again quite so soon, anyway; her skin was still crawling, her stomach twisting with nerves – the fear of Seeing yet another person.

Still, she wished she’d said something as Yeto started walking and with each step she felt sure she’d topple off his shoulder into the snow. Not a particularly painful landing, but she’d rather avoid it if she could. Her arm still ached and oozed, the sleeve of her tunic sticking to her skin now, and she had no desire to fall and land on it which, knowing her luck, she would if she fell.

So she clung tight to Yeto’s fur, eventually settling into the rocking motion of his steps as she listened to him chatter amiably with Link and Ganondorf. She felt hot and shaky, and let the moment’s peace lull her.

As they went, she wondered what a yeti’s house could possibly be like, and supposed she’d find out soon enough.


	25. Chapter 25

Mountain Demon

_In Which the Climb Concludes_

Yeto’s house turned out to be, honest to the goddesses, a _mansion_. A massive, rickety old beast of a thing, nestled on the western slopes of Snowpeak, half-buried under snow and encrusted with what must have been years and years of ice. The wind turned to a high, shrieking whistle as it wound through the frozen hallways, but once Yeto led them to the heart of it, to a room decorated with plush red furniture and a hearth he swiftly lit, the sound grew muffled and the air warmed.

Sat around the fire, away from the terror of the wolfos, Zelda’s arm looked bad. Really bad. Maybe worse than it had out in the snow. Her face was wan and drawn, but otherwise she wasn’t showing any signs of pain – was maybe refusing to. Link wouldn’t’ve been surprised.

Still, they tended to it as best they could, with their limited supplies and some healing salve Yeto produced from a cupboard in the pantry, which lay just beyond the room they sat in. Link caught a glimpse of a high-ceilinged stone room filled with a massive cauldron and bare shelves, as Yeto opened and closed the door, entering and exiting the pantry about five times in as many minutes. First with blankets, then cushions, then firewood, then healing salve. His eagerness to help was endearing.

Staring into the flames in the hearth as Ganondorf tied the final knot in Zelda’s bandages, Link wondered how yetis had ended up with such a bad reputation. Was Yeto an odd one out, or were the stories all just exaggeration and speculation? Hylian books _did_ tend to feature a lot of both.

 The clatter of the door opening yanked him from his thoughts, and he caught a whiff of a familiar, sweetly earthy smell as he turned and saw Yeto moving towards them with three steaming bowls balanced precariously in his large hands.

‘You eat, you get warm,’ Yeto said, placing a bowl in each of their laps. ‘No, uh…spoons, sorry.’

Link looked down at the bowl, steam billowing into his eyes, saw the familiar thick orange of it, and smiled. Pumpkin soup. All at once it was like he was home again, and his smile got bigger as he breathed in the smell.

With a little difficulty, he wrangled the bowl into his hand, managing not to plunge any fingers into the hot soup as he clasped the wooden edge between thumb and forefinger. He didn’t trust the demon not to tip the whole thing into his lap, so he sat on his right hand and sniggered at the ensuing annoyance that bounced around his skull.

‘What is it?’ Zelda asked, lifting her bowl and giving it a tentative sniff. ‘It smells…lovely.’

Yet another compliment for Yeto. She had warmed to the guy with a speed and ease Link still couldn’t quite believe; what had she seen or felt or…sensed about him that’d made her so friendly so fast?

He wouldn’t dwell. If nothing else, he’d just take it as a sign Yeto could be trusted.

‘Pumpkin soup,’ he answered, still smiling. How long had it been since he’d last had it?

Zelda made a little surprised sound. ‘I didn’t know you could grow pumpkins in the snow.’

‘No, cannot,’ Yeto replied, with a shake of his big, furry head. He had the strangest face Link had ever seen; greyish skin framed by coarse white fur, wide, staring eyes, and tusks like some kind of boar. ‘Have to trade. Met a nice lady selling…’punkins’, she said, ‘all the way from Or- Ordoon’. Long way, she said.’

Link’s heart gave a lurch. He had to mean Ordon; no wonder the smell of the soup was so familiar. Zelda’s head turned in his direction, and he bit his lower lip and looked down at his bowl, trying to clamp down on the sudden wave of homesickness he was surfing, knowing she couldn’t help what she felt or sensed but not wanting her to feel or sense it.

He was so far from home. Had long had it been since he’d last been back?

He took a sip of soup, and it was so achingly familiar he could almost ignore the tingling in his lips and mouth that said he might’ve burned them. Unable to help a little sigh – half happy, half sad – he took another gulp as his stomach contracted and he realised how hungry he was. All the stress of climbing mountains and crossing the river and being chased by wolfos had driven hunger from his mind, but now it was back. With a vengeance.

‘It’s delicious,’ Ganondorf said, sat cross-legged across from Link, his eyes bright in the firelight. He blew cautiously on his soup and drank some more.

‘Thanks, Yeto,’ Zelda said in a small, soft voice, and Link was again taken aback by how quickly she had warmed to him.

For a little while, they sat in contented silence and drank their soup, the fire filling the tall room with light and noise. Link watched the flames sway and dance, and suddenly felt sleepy until he snapped himself out of it and they got down to business.

‘So, Yeto,’ Zelda began, broaching the subject they’d all been working up to, ‘we met the anouki, down at the base of the mountain, and they said that you or- or another yeti had found something weird up here.’

Link watched as his face closed off, his beaming smile slipping away with startling suddenness. ‘Bad thing. Very bad,’ he said, with a shake of his head. ‘Friend found, but Yeto hid away.’

‘You hid it?’ Ganondorf repeated, and he nodded slowly. ‘Where?’

‘You here for it?’ Yeto asked, his brow crinkling more and more as he frowned. ‘Bad thing. _Very_ bad.’

‘Oh, I have no doubt.’ Zelda set her bowl down with a soft clack and clicked her tongue. She waved a hand in Link’s direction, then Ganondorf’s. ‘Which one of you has the drawing?’

Setting, his bowl down, Link patted at his tunic till he found the Happy Mask Salesman’s drawing tucked into a pocket he didn’t remember putting it in, then drew it out and unfolded it. He held it up for Yeto to see.

‘Is this the thing you found?’

His face furrowed further, and he recoiled a little. ‘Yeah, that it. Little thing, nasty thing.’

Ganondorf seemed both relieved and unhappy at the same time when Link glanced at him, and honestly, he felt the same. They’d found the Happy Mask Salesman’s mask, but since it was associated with _that_ guy, Link would really rather not have anything to do with it. Especially because even just the sketch of it was creepy. He didn’t look forward to seeing it up close.

He imagined it hanging on the back of the Salesman’s bag, its bulging eyes staring at anyone who passed by, and shuddered.

_‘Wuss,’_ the demon said, the first thing it had said in a while, and tried to pull out his hand where he was still sat on it.

Squirming, he pinned it down even more firmly. ‘We’ve been looking for it,’ he told Yeto.

‘No. Mustn’t.’ He shook his head again. ‘Very, very bad. Whispers at Yeto, and others.’

‘Well, great,’ Zelda sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. ‘I can’t say I’m surprised, but…’

Link pressed his lips into a flat line. ‘Yeah.’

It couldn’t have just been a simple hunk of wood, could it? No, it had to be possessed or cursed or something. And sure, that was Link’s forte, but that didn’t mean he wanted it anywhere near him.

It struck him that maybe that was why the Happy Mask Salesman had recruited him. It still creeped him out that the guy seemed to know so much about his life, but suddenly things began to make sense. He wasn’t the only person who went around destroying cursed objects and trying to help possessed people, but he _was_ probably one of the few desperate enough to willingly get his hand on some cursed mask and carry it around with him for an unspecified amount of time for a guy like the Happy Mask Salesman.

‘We really need to find it, Yeto,’ Zelda pressed after a moment. ‘It’s, well. It’s a matter of life and death.’

She turned her face in his direction for a second, then looked away again, and Link felt the demon’s amusement at the notion curl through his jaw, pulling his mouth into a smirk he couldn’t shift for a good few seconds. He sucked his lips between his teeth and bit down.

‘You have been very kind to us already,’ Ganondorf said, in what sounded like a gently persuasive version of his ‘prince’ voice, ‘so perhaps you can do us a last kindness before we part, and tell us the mask’s location.’

Yeto pouted, face still full of deep creases. ‘Not kindness,’ he said. ‘Very bad thing. Yeto won’t tell.’

There was a pause as the three of them deliberated silently. Wracking his brain, Link tried to think of what to say to convince Yeto to tell them where he’d put the mask. He ran his tongue over his teeth thoughtfully, then set down his bowl, stood, and crossed to his side.

‘Listen,’ he said, and waited for Yeto to look at him, still frowning. ‘I’ve got a lot of experience, dealing with things like this mask. You said it whispered to you, right? What did it say?’

For a moment, Yeto seemed to think, then he said, slowly, ‘Wear me.’

‘It wanted to be worn?’ Link mulled that over. ‘Okay, so it’s most likely cursed. And I’m good at dealing with cursed objects. I can get it away from here, away from you and everyone else – all your friends – where it can’t hurt anyone.’

‘Not wear it?’ Yeto asked, and narrowed his eyes.

Link shuddered at the thought. ‘No way.’

He wondered what would happen, if he ended up with two curses on him. Would they fight? Battle for dominance over him? Sentient curses were rare, though – and usually involved demons. The thought of having two demons warring for his body made Link’s stomach twist, his entire body going cold with dread.

_‘Sounds interesting,’_ the demon said, its piqued interest tying the knots in his stomach a little tighter. He’d given it ideas. _‘Shall I make this brute tell you where it is?’_

‘ _No_ ,’ Link said, louder than he’d intended, and grabbed his right arm as it twitched towards his sword.

Yeto blinked, and then his face smoothed out. ‘Promise?’

‘I swear, none of us will wear it. We won’t even touch it unless we really have to.’

There was another pause, a long silence filled with anticipation, and then Yeto nodded. He didn’t look happy, but he was nodding.

‘Okay. Yeto take you to it.’

 oOoOo

Link hadn’t thought the mountains could get any colder but, as it turned out, they could. A shrill, howling wind got under his clothes and threw flurries of snow in his face, and even with his anouki-approved gear on, he was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers and toes.

It seemed that the higher they got, the worse the storm became, as they trudged along behind Yeto who was, of course, unperturbed by the wind or cold. Link envied his coat of thick fur.

_‘Skin him and you can have your own,’_ the demon said, voice clear despite the wind, colder than any snow or ice.

It made no move to act on its suggestion, though, so Link ignored it. He hunched his shoulders further and bowed his head against the wind, hood grasped firmly so it couldn’t be blown back off his head. He followed the deep furrow Yeto was cutting through the snow with his long, shuffling strides, glad he didn’t have to wade through knee-deep, or deeper, snow.

Squinting up at Yeto through the fluttering fringe of his hood, Link saw they were nearing the top of the slope they’d been climbing for the last half an hour. Then again, everything on the mountain was a slope, really, so they’d probably never been _not_ climbing it.

Either way, they were close. His legs and lungs rejoiced at the thought of some flat ground or even, dare he say it, a _decline_. His heart fluttered anxiously at the thought of what they’d find on the other side. The mask, sure, but what else? What strange and horrible things would a cursed mask draw to it, especially one that talked?

Even as he thought it, Link heard a whisper on the wind, barely audible over the howl of it but definitely there. There were no words that he could make out, but he knew he was being called to. He recognised the deadly allure of a curse’s calling, and swallowed down his sudden eagerness, the unexpected _want_ that overcame him. He could picture himself taking hold of the mask, lowering it onto his face where it would fit perfectly and whisper to him sweetly—

He shook the image away. No force in the world could get him to put that mask on. Not even a rogue right arm and a curious demon.

Said demon laughed. _‘Oh, you know you want to.’_

Link scowled and trudged on in silence.

Slowly, painfully slowly, the world beyond the slope came into view. Piece by piece, a new landscape took form, vast and glittering, and the wind dropped to little more than a sigh. As he’d hoped, the ground sloped downwards a few metres ahead, after a stretch of brilliant, undisturbed snow, and a great, dark cliff face rose along its left side. After maybe fifty metres, the ground levelled out again then dropped away entirely. Link’s stomach lurched as he spotted the tips of pine trees even further down; a valley, half-shrouded in mist and snow, that stretched out almost to the horizon, before rising up to meet with another mountain.

Just before the edge, though, breaking up the blinding brightness of the sudden sun on snow, stood the remains of a low wall and a great, towering archway. It was taller than Yeto, maybe even taller than three Yetos stacked on top of each other, and built of the same dark stone as the cliff to their left. It jutted up from nowhere for no apparent reason, with the crumbled wall nestled below.

‘Used to be more,’ Yeto said, his voice jarring after so long being deafened by shrieking winds. ‘More big arches. Tall building. All fell.’

He gestured to the edge, to the valley. Link imagined the cliff giving out underfoot, with a great crashing and roiling clouds of rock and snow, and shuddered. He wasn’t getting anywhere near the edge.

_‘Afraid someone might…fall off?’_ the demon taunted, flexing his hand for good measure, and Link bit back a warning growl.

‘Mask there, on little wall,’ Yeto continued.

‘And nobody’s…taken it?’ Link asked, because the wall wasn’t exactly hidden. It was a half hour climb from the mansion, sure, but it was still out in the open.

Yeto shook his head. ‘This Yeto’s home. Nobody come here.’ He glanced at the wall, then back to Link, and frowned. ‘Sure you know what you doing?’

He swallowed, then nodded. ‘I’m sure.’

When he glanced over his shoulder at Ganondorf and Zelda, their faces were set, determined. Another piece of the puzzle, the key to getting their wishes, lay just fifty metres below them. Ganondorf offered him a little, encouraging nod as Zelda twisted her stick in her hands anxiously. Link couldn’t blame her for being worried. She could probably sense the demon’s desire to throw her over the edge, and whatever malicious siren song the mask was singing.

‘Alright,’ Link said, sounding calmer than he felt. ‘Let’s go.’

They began to slip and slide their way down the slope, and it occurred to him they’d have to go back _up_ it as well. That was, if the cliff didn’t give out and the mask didn’t put them in its thrall and the demon didn’t kill them all.

He tried to think positively. One step closer to his wish, to freedom. With this, he’d never have to see the Happy Mask Salesman ever again. He’d be free, he’d be _free_.

Cold laughter rattled through his skull, making his brain ache, and he grabbed his right wrist tightly as a precaution. He wouldn’t let the demon fuck this up.

Abruptly, the soft sigh of the wind cut out, like the world had taken a breath, and Link felt the ground level out beneath his feet. Yeto stopped and seemed unwilling to go further. Another glance over his shoulder told him that Zelda felt much the same. Her face was even paler than usual, though her nose was red and there were spots of colour in her cheeks, which she’d sucked into her mouth. Muscles fluttered in her temples as she chewed on them.  

He looked at Ganondorf, whose face was still set determinedly and, sensing the silent request, he moved closer.

‘I don’t like how this place feels,’ he said softly, as Link turned back to face the still somewhat distant pedestal. ‘Do you hear the whispering?’

Up till that point, Link hadn’t, but as Ganondorf said it he heard it. It filled his ears, and for a moment his thoughts, before he shook it away forcefully.

‘Don’t touch it, okay?’ he said, and they began to move forward. ‘Not until I say.’

Ganondorf was silent for a few paces, but then he took a breath and said, ‘Very well.’

He stopped once they were within ten paces of it. It was an unexpected splash of colour against the dark stone. The whispering was all around them, and Link could feel the demon listening too. He wondered if it understood; all he could make out was gibberish, the voice too faint and too echoing to make sense to his ears.

Alone, Link took the final few steps. Just a few metres ahead, the world fell away into the valley, and then he realised the whispering wasn’t coming from the mask, but from the forest of pines below. It was the wind in the branches, their snow-leaden leaves.

There was a swooping feeling in his chest, a relief so strong it nearly made him stagger, and he turned to the mask with a new confidence.

And then he started laughing.

No, not him. The demon. Cold crawled through his throat, so much worse than any mountain wind, and his mouth twisted, his face twisted, his _voice_ twisted. The laughter poured out of him, and it hurt, it _hurt,_ like his throat was being torn apart, but he couldn’t stop.

‘Link?’ Ganondorf’s voice, startled, sounded behind him, as his right arm spasmed, reaching convulsively for the mask.

Finally, the laughter choked him and the awful sound stopped and Link took a great, gasping breath, feeling frozen to the core with fear as the demon’s hold stayed strong and it grabbed the mask with _his_ hand, lifted it to _his_ face. Not to wear, but to stare at. It grinned with his mouth, so widely it hurt, and his eyes met the mask’s bulbous ones. He thought he could see them glittering, like actual eyeballs, and as he watched they seemed to shift.

‘Well, well, well,’ the demon crooned, each word sending a fresh stab of agony through Link’s head and throat. His voice came out strained and cracked and _wrong_. ‘If it isn’t Majora.’

A new presence stirred, a deep, ancient anger that crawled up his spine and over his skull. Heart hammering against his ribs, he only realised he’d stopped breathing when his lungs began to scream and black spots flickered across his vision, He wished he could scream with them, but the demon’s hold was too strong. He couldn’t make a sound.

‘Old friend,’ the demon said, still out loud, still with his mouth. ‘So this is where you’ve been. Stuck in a mask. That’s hilarious.’

_‘And you, stuck in a boy,’_ a new voice replied, this one in Link’s head. At least, he thought it was. His skull felt thick and heavy, his brain full of wool. _‘_ That _is pathetic.’_

The demon scoffed, and he felt like he’d been stabbed in the neck. ‘You wound me.’

_‘Put the mask on and you’ll really be wounded.’_

‘Now wouldn’t that be fun?’ The demon gave a sadistic little titter, lowering Link’s voice to a purr that he couldn’t quite believe was coming out of his own mouth. ‘I think I might just take you up on that offer. How about a little dance, for old time’s—’

Somewhere far away, someone gave a sudden cry.

‘Enough, fiend!’

Distantly, Link felt something hit his arm, knocking the mask into the snow, and the old, angry presence slipped away and he was alone with the demon again.

And then he was falling, and there was nothing but darkness for a second and an eternity, and then he was on his back staring up at a dark sky – no, a ceiling – with three familiar faces hovering over him. They all wore identical expressions of concern, faces lit by flickering orange light.

 Blinking slowly, confused, Link tried to swallow, only for his whole throat to go up in flames. It felt ripped to shreds, but he was pretty sure he’d be dead if that were actually the case.

Grimacing, he powered through and managed to croak something that nearly sounded like, ‘Whassgoinon?’

‘Bad mask,’ Yeto said, and Link thought he might be sick as he recalled that second presence, wondering if it was slumbering somewhere inside his head now, waiting to battle the demon for his body.

‘Majora,’ he said, remembering, and realised he was shivering. His body ached with cold, even though he could hear fire crackling nearby and it felt like there were maybe ten blankets stacked on top of him, weighing him down comfortingly.

Sudden fear had him bolting upright, and he had to fight the blankets for a moment before he said, ‘Majora! The mask it’s- nobody touched it, right? Nobody touched it?’

His voice came out thin and ragged, the fire in his throat burning up the words, but his desperation must’ve shown because Ganondorf reached out a hand a placed it gently on his shoulder.

‘We didn’t touch it,’ he assured Link, who swallowed painfully and touched his neck to make sure there actually weren’t any holes in it.

‘So you- you left it where it was? It’s still hidden?’

Zelda pulled a face, then patted the blankets over Link’s legs reassuringly. ‘No, we’ve got it with us. But we’re all fine, we bundled it up in a spare cloak and made sure it was completely covered.’

He slumped his shoulders, relieved and afraid and in pain, prodding gingerly at his neck. It felt like the demon had shredded his vocal cords and windpipe while speaking through him, but at least it was quiet now. Maybe it had run out of steam, used up all its energy.

‘Why you want it so bad?’ Yeto asked after a moment, and Link looked up at him. ‘Very bad thing, no?’

‘Oh, it is,’ Link said, and sighed.

Zelda shifted, furrowing her brow. ‘But what exactly is it? I know it’s old, and most likely evil, but…even with this thing I can’t see much from it at all.’ She waved her right hand about.

‘It’s a demon,’ Link told her, still rubbing at his throat. ‘Majora. It’s been imprisoned in that mask and…the demon… _my_ demon knew it. Said they were ‘old friends’.’

‘This explains the laughing,’ Ganondorf said quietly, and Link grimaced at the memory. ‘We must keep the pair of you as far from each other as possible. I don’t wish for this to repeat.’

‘You and me both,’ Link said, and cleared his throat. He immediately regretted it. ‘Ow.’

‘Neck hurt?’ Yeto had been looking confused, but now he sprang to his feet with new vigour. ‘I get more soup.’

‘That would…actually be really nice,’ Link replied, but it didn’t matter because he’d already vanished into the kitchen.

For a moment, there was silence, warm and comfortable. Link listened to Yeto pottering about, letting his head loll down towards the tower of blankets stacked on his lap. Despite what had happened, he felt safe and almost warm, glad the demon hadn’t done more damage, relieved no one else had touched the mask. Someone began to murmur nearby, and he listened in content silence.

With the clatter of the kitchen door opening – which made Link start, and he realised he’d been staring blankly at the wall – Yeto returned, once again handing him a bowl of steamy, soupy goodness. ‘Here.’

‘Thanks,’ he replied, taking it and watching the steam curl from it lazily. ‘Where is it, by the way? The mask.’

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, he just wanted to know where it was. Needed to, even, so he could keep it safe from them. No, that wasn’t right. Keep _them_ safe from _it_. Majora.

Nobody replied for a moment, and he looked between them in confusion. Zelda was massaging her temples, and gave no sign of having heard him, while Ganondorf stared at him inscrutably and Yeto pursed his lips and looked away, toward the kitchen.

‘Yeto go check soup,’ he said when Link tried to catch his eye, and then he was gone.

He narrowed his eyes. ‘Okay, what’s going on?’

‘Nothing,’ Zelda said, sounding almost weary, dropping her hands from her head. ‘We’re just not sure if we should tell you. Or, well, the demon. We don’t want it grabbing the mask again.’

Someone tutted, and for a moment Link was sure it was the demon, rattling around in his skull, before he realised the sound had come from him, out loud.

He rubbed at his throat. ‘Okay. Yeah, I think...I think that’s a good idea.’

Controlled by the demon or not, he’d still had the mask – the very, very cursed mask – in his hand; he’d touched it, and its power was lingering. He suddenly felt somehow off, not quite himself, and he heard again that murmuring, felt the slow, slumbering anger of the presence making it.

‘We need to get rid of that thing as soon as possible,’ he said, the words unpleasantly hard to say.

‘I agree,’ Zelda said, ‘it’s driving me up the wall.’

‘I thought you said you didn’t touch—’

She cut him off before he could finish. ‘I didn’t. But ever since _you_ did, it’s been very talkative. All the way up the mountain I could hear it, or…or sense it, but it was just incoherent whispers. Now, though, it won’t _shut up_.’ She raised her voice pointedly, but if Majora took the hint Link couldn’t tell.

‘And you say it is…’friends’ with the demon in your arm?’ Ganondorf said, his still-inscrutable gaze fixed on Link.

‘I mean, if demons _can_ be friends,’ Link said, ‘then yeah. So, I guess we’ll just have to see who it wants to screw over more: me or Majora.’

‘We’ll keep it hidden,’ Ganondorf said, then paused as Yeto stuck his head anxiously back into the room. ‘But there is something I must tell you, Link, before you find it on your own. Yeto, do you have any…mirrors in your home?’

He blinked confusedly – at the same time Link did – before he nodded. ‘Yes! Pretty thing. Yeto fetch it.’

And he was gone again. Link watched the door shut and felt his heart flutter anxiously. He looked back at Ganondorf, who met his eyes but didn’t say anything, not even when he raised his eyebrows questioningly, and not even when he scowled. When he looked at Zelda, she seemed no more in the know than him, but then again it was Zelda. What _didn’t_ she know?

The thought was surprisingly bitter, and he clamped down on it anxiously, before it could be felt.

‘Okay, what’s going on now?’ he asked, to distract himself, and Ganondorf’s mouth pinched at the corners ever so slightly.

‘Better it’s shown than said,’ he said, and Link’s heart gave another worried lurch.

‘Come on,’ he protested, with a small anxious laugh that hurt. ‘Don’t be- don’t be like that. Please just tell me what’s going on.’

Ganondorf rubbed a hand over his mouth and said nothing, so Link went back to frowning at him. It was tempting to get up and go look for something reflective – a window maybe, or a smooth patch of ice – but the weight and warmth of the blankets piled on top of him were too comfortable to leave. He rubbed at his neck absently; it was probably going to be hurting for a while. For a moment, he thought about how the demon’s voice had sounded, coming from his mouth, but quickly forced the memory away as his skin crawled and horror had tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

They sat – in Link’s case at least – in tense silence for the better part of five minutes, and he sullenly sipped his soup until Yeto returned. He carried with him an ornate hand mirror, tiny in his massive fist, made of what looked to be intricately chiselled obsidian or some other dark, smooth stone, which he handed gingerly to Ganondorf. He visibly hesitated, a rarity for him, and Link narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

‘This will not be easy to see,’ he said slowly, like he was picking each word with care, ‘But I think it better that you know.’

He held out the mirror, and Link reached out to take it but then hesitated. Looking at Ganondorf’s solemn expression, he felt like he already knew what was coming, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on _what_. He swallowed, grimacing at the stab of pain that followed, and grasped the mirror’s handle. It was cold against his skin, heavy when Ganondorf let go, and he stared down at the patterns carved on the back of it for a moment before he flipped it over, resolute or resigned, he couldn’t decide.

For a heartbeat or two, all he saw was his face, the tangled hair and shadows under his eyes, but then red glinted in the firelight and he saw it. The demon’s markings, twisting up the right side of his neck, where they came to rest just below his jaw. In the flickering light, he could almost pretend it was the fire giving them some illusion of movement, but he knew it wasn’t true as he watched them writhe on his skin.

Shutting his eyes, he lifted the mirror until its cold surface touched his forehead, hoping it hid his face from the others. He let out a long, slow breath, and when he inhaled it only caught in his throat a little bit, cold mountain air filling the sudden empty space in his chest as a dull hollowness began to settle in.

That was it, then. It could strangle him, probably, whenever it wanted. He was all out of time.

He took another breath and held it, brushing the dampness from his eyelashes that couldn’t quite be contained. Then he set the mirror down firmly and gave a hearty sniff, swallowing hard around the tightness in his throat.

‘Well, that’s that,’ he said, looking at Ganondorf then averting his gaze, embarrassed. ‘Thanks for telling me, I…I wouldn’t’ve wanted to be walking around not knowing about it.’

‘Of course,’ Ganondorf replied, but he looked and sounded unsure, which wasn’t like him at all.

Biting his bottom lip, Link hunched up a little, tugging uncomfortably at his collar then putting his hand to his neck, as if hiding the marks would make everyone forget they were there.

Zelda took a deep breath. ‘We’re out of time, then,’ she said, and his stomach twisted as she echoed his thoughts with uncanny accuracy. She’d said she couldn’t read minds, but he wasn’t so sure. ‘We need to get the last piece and the last location as quickly as possible.’

‘Okay, but where are we even going to find that asshole?’ he asked, fighting to keep his voice level as his lips continued to tremble ever so slightly.

 ‘Luck?’ Ganondorf suggested. ‘Or perhaps he will find us. I would suggest we return down the mountain, and on our way to the Lake Hylia search for him.’

‘Twenty rupees says he’s waiting for us at the bottom,’ Zelda said, ‘but not before we’ve rested. I’ve still got holes in my arms and, well, I think you could use a break, Link.’

He swallowed hard and rubbed at his neck, trying to assuage the now familiar ache that had settled there. ‘Yeah.’

‘Yeto’s letting us stay here for the night,’ she continued, and as usual it felt like she was looking right at him. ‘He offered while you were passed out.’

‘That’s—’ Link cleared his throat and ignored the pain as his voice came out too wobbly for his liking. ‘That’s really kind of you, after we’ve caused you all this trouble.’

Yeto beamed and shook his head. ‘Is a pleasure! Is not often I get to talk to people not from mountains. You sleep here, warm and safe, and go back after breaky-fast.’

And that was that. Link didn’t think he’d be able to move, even if he’d wanted to, under the piles of blankets and with the lure of the crackling fire just a few metres away. He lay back and watched the flames as Zelda and Ganondorf got themselves sorted, looking for shapes in its constant shifting to keep himself from thinking too much.

Eventually, though, he shut his eyes and wriggled around till he was faced away from the hearth, its glow barring him from any semblance of sleep. Listening to it crackle, he lay and felt each beat of his heart, reassuring himself it was still there under all the heavy hollowness inside him.

He was all out of time. He tried not to think about it, but of course that was impossible. Would he make it to Lake Hylia? Would he even make it down the mountain? There was no telling what the demon would do, when it would strangle or stab him in his sleep, or push someone off a cliff. He knew it had, up till now, never been inclined to kill him with its own – with _his_ own – hands, seeing it as a dull end to their years-long battle of wills, but he had no clue if it still felt the same now that its influence had spread so far so fast.

Scrunching up his face and shutting his eyes tighter, Link felt a few more tears slip free, pooling against the bridge of his nose and in the shell of his ear, but he made no move to wipe them away. Wrapped up as he was now, in his ten blankets, he couldn’t anyway. His arms were pinned by his sides.

He lay quietly in the room’s warm silence, listening to the fire and the slowing breathing of the others, and thought of home. Of Ordon. He’d probably never go back, now. He’d never reach home.

With images of green pastures and familiar faces swimming in his mind’s eye, Link drifted off to sleep. He woke with a start from a dream in which he stood before the dying fire, Majora’s mask held gently in his hands, and then he rolled onto his back and stared at the steadily darkening ceiling, afraid to sleep and fall under the influence of one demon or the other.


	26. Chapter 26

Siren Song

_In Which Majora is a Nuisance_

Someone was whispering nearby. Ganondorf lay quietly and listened, trapped in a half-sleeping, half-waking state, unsure if the voice came from a dream or not.

_‘You’ve got a hatred in you.’_ The whispers clarified into a deep, empty voice that sounded close by and far away at the same time. _‘I can all but taste it. Would you like someone to take it from you?’_

Ganondorf shifted, or tried to shift, his eyelids too heavy to move as he sought the direction of the voice. He felt sure he knew who it belonged to, but in his dozing state he couldn’t quite recall a name. They knew about the curse, though, and he was coherent enough to understand they were offering to rid him of it.

_‘It must be such a burden,’_ the speaker continued, their voice taking on a crooning quality. _‘Such a weight on your shoulders. I could take it from you, if you would be so inclined. You would never have to worry about a thing, ever again.’_

Someone stroked his head tenderly, and he was reminded all at once of his mother. It was all he had ever wanted. Why had he ever been searching for the Triforce, when this soft voice in the darkness could free him from his curse, and so much more?

_‘We could do great things together,’_ it agreed, as if it had heard his thoughts. _‘You don’t deserve that legacy of hatred.’_

Fighting to stay awake, Ganondorf took a breath and forced his eyes open. For a moment all he could see was hazy darkness, indistinct shapes, but then a face swam into view and he cried out, scrabbling to get away but only managing to tangle himself in Yeto’s heavy blankets.

Majora leaned closer, its garish wooden face distinct even in the dark, its body lost to shadow. It shouldn’t have been possible – the thing was just a mask – but suddenly Ganondorf could feel knees pressed against his sides, pinning his arms, and then a hand he couldn’t see touched his cheek. _Something_ was wearing the mask, he could hear it breathing behind the wood, feel its soft breaths as it leaned closer still. It smelled like ozone and decay, and Ganondorf arched his head away. When he tried to call out to his sleeping companions, a cold finger pressed itself to his lips and the mask – Majora – shushed him gently.

_‘Why do you struggle? I’m offering to help you,’_ it whispered. _‘That hate in you, it’s not something a mortal like you could ever hope to use. I could wield it a thousand times more efficiently. What is it you want? Power? Destruction? Vengeance? I can give you them all. I can give you the world, the moon and the stars. Just let me in.’_

‘You cannot have me, demon,’ Ganondorf hissed, even as something stirred within him, reaching out for Majora and its sweet lies.

The things he could do, with the power it offered. With Majora and the Triforce and the demon’s hateful legacy in his blood, he would be unstoppable. Their power and destruction would know no bounds, they would rule the world, they would burn it to the ground. He could see it, he could _taste_ it. He saw forests go up in flames, cities crumble at his feet. The seas ran red with blood and the earth burned, the heavens wept and were destroyed. They would finally have all they’d ever wanted.

It thrilled him, it devastated him. The desire – the _need_ – to tear it all down shook him to the core. Deep inside, Ganondorf heard that demon the Lost Woods had shown him begin to laugh, and it was all he could do to not laugh with it. He fought, _fought_.

‘You cannot have me!’ he cried, wrenching an arm free and shoving at the mask, trying to force it away.

As he did, he heard the hollow voice give a cry of its own, as the Triforce mark on his hand flared with brilliant light. It consumed everything, until Ganondorf could no longer see the room, or Majora, or even his own hand. It grew and grew, and everywhere there was song, and he couldn’t see or hear or think—

He took a gasping breath and opened his eyes, blinking into the sudden darkness surrounding him. Squinting, he sat up, and the room spread out around him, dimly illuminated by the smouldering coals that were all that remained of the fire Yeto had built. His two companions lay nearby, and Yeto a little further off, his white fur standing out in the faint light.

There was no sign of Majora, either its mask or its phantom body, and Ganondorf let out a long breath. Sweat cooled on his skin, and he curled his hands into fists as his fingers trembled. His right ached, and when he looked the Triforce mark was glowing softly, pulsing in time with his heart.

Somewhere in the darkness, someone gave a low, hoarse laugh, and then murmured, ‘You idiots have no idea what you’ve picked up.’ The voice, Link’s voice, was strained and twisted almost beyond recognition. Ganondorf’s heart lurched at the sound. ‘And that Salesman’s a fool if he thinks he can control Majora.’

‘Enough,’ he replied, softly so as not to disturb the others, but firmly. ‘Relinquish your hold on Link, fiend. This is the second time I’m telling you.’

The demon tutted, and then Link took a shuddering breath and sat up too.

‘Fuck,’ he muttered hoarsely, in his own voice, and through the gloom Ganondorf watched him rub at his throat. ‘Well, apparently this is a thing now.’

‘There must be something we can do to make it silent,’ Ganondorf said, which earned him a slight, derisive laugh.

‘Don’t think I haven’t looked.’

He looked away, towards the pile of cloaks and blankets they had shrouded the mask in. ‘We must be rid of this mask as soon as we can, before it strengthens its hold on us.’

‘Demons are the fucking worst,’ Link sighed, lying back with a groan, and Ganondorf had to agree.

It was hard to tell time in that room, with no windows to see how light or dark it was outside, but eventually Yeto began to stir, and Ganondorf took that as his cue to also rise. His eyes itched, vision bleary; he had been afraid to sleep and see Majora again. The back of his right hand still stung.

‘You sure you have to go so soon?’ Yeto asked once they had all roused, the fire once more crackling in its hearth, bowls of something called ‘porridge’ – which reminded Ganondorf of a dish from the desert, only much less solid – on their laps.

He shared a glance with Link, who nodded solemnly and said, ‘We really don’t have much time.’

‘Thank you so much, though, for all you’ve done,’ Zelda added.

With a shy grin, Yeto rubbed at his head bashfully, then jumped to his feet. ‘You finish eating, I show you quickest way down mountain. Take you to where Yeto got punkins.’

‘Are you sure?’ Zelda asked. ‘We don’t want to impose more than we have already…’

‘Yeto sure. Is fun – could all use some fun, yes?’

He wasn’t wrong. Their journey thus far had been a seemingly unending string of disasters and trials, in one way or another, and the few bright points – moments of peace, or laughter – had been few and far between. Whatever Yeto had planned, they could certainly benefit from a spot of brightness, however short.

He waved a hand at them, and headed for one of the many doors leading out of the room. ‘You finish eating, Yeto sets up.’

With that he vanished, and they were left alone to prepare for their departure. Rolling his shoulders, Ganondorf set aside his empty bowl and stood, surveying the veritable nest of blankets around them. Slowly, he began gathering them into his arms, not sure where they went or what to do with them, but wanting to make the room at least a little more orderly. He settled for folding them, stacking them into a neat pile as he went, the rhythm and repetition soothing.

What Nabooru or his mother would say, to see him performing such a task, but he needed something to do with his hands, something to settle his thoughts. Or else he was going to unwrap that mask and put it on.

He paused, tightening his grip on the blanket in his hands and watching the material crease, then took a breath. Then he took another, heart thudding in his ears, unable to move as the urge to cross the room and take up the mask overwhelmed him. Majora’s hollow, crooning words rang in his ears, and he swallowed hard, feeling that hateful something stirring in his blood, burning in his veins.

‘Ganondorf?’

The voice startled him and he jolted, dropping the blanket as if he had been caught with something much worse in his hands.

‘Are you alright?’ Zelda asked, and he knew she knew what had been running through his mind.

Swallowing again, Ganondorf willed himself to be calm. ‘Yes, I was just thinking that you should take the mask. You seem to be…unaffected. More than Link and I, at least.’

Reclaiming the blanket he had dropped, he briefly considered tearing it to shreds, then folded it and added it to the pile.

Zelda was quiet for a moment, but then she sighed. ‘Alright. As long as we don’t have a repeat of the desert. If either of you tries to take it, I won’t hold back. And it’ll be for your own good, not because I want the mask for myself.’

She sounded steady and certain, and Ganondorf was relieved. Though she might resent her gifts, if they made her more resilient against the influence of demons, then in that moment they truly were gifts. She would be their oasis of reason, until they found the Happy Mask Salesman and returned Majora to him.

The thought made Ganondorf’s stomach clench, a sudden murderous urge rising in his chest, and he sighed at himself. How quickly he had fallen under Majora’s thrall, even without touching the mask.

‘For shame,’ he murmured to himself, and then when Link glanced at him continued, ‘I’ve just had a thought – that I swear is not influenced by the mask – but are we certain we should give it to the Salesman? How do we know he won’t put it on himself, and become a demon?’

Neither Link nor Zelda replied for a moment, and he watched them both mull it over. He seemed suddenly nervous, while she appeared thoughtful.

‘Not that I know the guy,’ she began slowly, ‘like, at all, and not that I’d ever try to defend him but…he doesn’t seem the type.’

Link scoffed, then winced. ‘Doesn’t seem the type? He’s the shadiest person I’ve ever met – I think Ganondorf might have a point. And I’m also- also not saying that so we keep the mask. I just don’t trust him.’

‘I think you’d be hard pressed to find a single person _anyone_ would trust a mask possessed by a demon to, but…’ Zelda paused, then sighed. ‘I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think the guy’s our best bet. Sure, he’s weird, and creepy, and I don’t trust him at all, but doesn’t he just strike you as the type _not_ to give a damn about a demon in a mask?’

‘And he did say it had already been in his possession,’ Ganondorf agreed.

‘I’m pretty sure the word he used was ‘escaped’,’ Link chipped in, then snorted in sudden amusement. ‘Oh, I can absolutely picture him annoying Majora so much it _fled_ to the top of a _mountain_ to get away from him.’

They all shared a small laugh at the image it conjured. The Salesman was a strange one; Ganondorf wouldn’t have been surprised to find he had dabbled in magics of the strangest and wickedest kinds and yet somehow come out unscathed.

Perhaps he could ask him for some tips, if they managed to find him before Majora overwhelmed one of them completely.

Clapping her hands together, Zelda stood as her expression turned serious. ‘And we’re all sure we want me to take the mask?’

Ganondorf glanced at Link, and saw something of his own struggle reflected in his face. For a moment they were quiet and still, but then Link shrugged. The gesture seemed as much like he was shaking something off as it was a gesture of indifference. He had already wrapped his scarf around his neck, despite the warmth in Yeto’s sitting room, but Ganondorf could still picture those awful red markings painted across his throat. His heart clenched at the memory.

‘Yeah, I’d say so,’ Link said, and Ganondorf felt a rush of respect for him, and the brave face he was putting on.

They would not be lost to despair yet. Not until the very last moment.

‘Alright.’ Zelda tangled her fingers together for a moment, then crossed to the bundle of fabric that was all that separated them from the mask. ‘I meant what I said. I have a very sharp stick and I’m not afraid to use it.’

She paused, and the air stilled tangibly as she reached for the bundle. Ganondorf found he couldn’t look away. He forced himself to breathe, and once he’d managed that he turned away, taking another blanket and folding it slowly, meticulously. He couldn’t help but listen to the rustling as Zelda made room in her bag and stuffed the mask in, but he didn’t look, didn’t try to stop her or take the mask from her, however desperately he wanted to.

At that moment, the desire was easy enough to swallow; like resisting the urge to eat something he craved, or holding his breath even while his body cried for oxygen. It was unpleasant, a kind of aching, but he held it at bay.

‘Wouldn’t it be nice if the Happy Mask Salesman just miraculously showed up here, right now?’ Link said, his tone forcibly flippant. ‘It would save us so much trouble.’

Ganondorf allowed himself to look again; Zelda stood across the room, bag slung over a shoulder, while Link sat cross-legged before the fire, staring pointedly into the flames.

‘Then I could yell at him for not bothering to tell us his stupid mask is possessed by a _demon_ ,’ Zelda agreed. ‘How could he not have thought to mention it?’

Link made a thoughtful noise and craned his head over his shoulder. ‘Maybe- maybe it’s a test? Like with the Triforce pieces. He doesn’t warn us about Majora, and if we can’t stave off its influence then he doesn’t give us the…the final location, or whatever.’

‘That seems…unsensible,’ Ganondorf replied, shaking his head. ‘If we fail the test, then Majora is able to acquire a physical form beyond just the mask, which cannot be good for him – or the world.’

‘Yeah, the world being destroyed would probably really damage his business.’ Zelda clicked her tongue. ‘Though I can’t imagine he gets much as it is, him being…him.’

Footsteps thudded overhead, and they all glanced in the direction of the sound, tracking Yeto’s progress through the house above them. There was a pause, then a rumble and the sound of something being dropped. Yeto cursed. His words were unintelligible, but the intent behind them was clear, and Ganondorf glanced at the others, a little concerned.

‘Should we…be helping?’ he asked, as more impacts shook dust from the ceiling.

‘I…don’t know,’ Link replied.

They waited for a moment as the noise subsided, and then the mansion was still once more. Ganondorf kept his gaze trained on the ceiling for a few moments longer, until Yeto’s footsteps resumed. What he was doing, Ganondorf had no idea, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to interfere.

Instead, he glanced between Zelda and Link, his attention drawn again and again to the former – or what she now carried on her back. There came the urge, briefly, to strangle her and take the mask, as he moved towards her, and he didn’t miss how she adjusted her grip on her stick as she noticed his approach.

‘We should look at your arm,’ he explained, eyeing the white gauze on her wrist where it poked out from beneath her sleeve, ‘and make sure you are fit for travel, before Yeto takes us anywhere.’

She didn’t move for a moment, her lips pursed, but then she nodded. ‘Alright. It’s felt okay since I woke up, but it doesn’t hurt to make sure.’

Setting her stick aside, she thrust her arm through the empty strap of her bag, then rolled up her sleeve and offered Ganondorf her injured arm. The outside bandages were clean – no blood or any other fluid had soaked through them in the night – and he unwrapped them slowly, taking care not to touch her skin. He would have worn the gloves the anouki had provided, but they were heavy and unwieldy, unsuited for delicate work.

Link drifted over as well, as Ganondorf unveiled the wounds on Zelda’s arm. The innermost bandages were reddened and sticky, but that was in part thanks to the healing salve Yeto had provided, which had been a thick, pungent red paste. It seemed to have worked well; her arm already looked much better.

‘Wonder if he’s got any more of that stuff,’ Link murmured as they both leaned in to inspect the wounds.

They lay on either side of Zelda’s arm in a deep, ragged imprint of a wolfos’ jaws, still raw and red but not as angrily so as they had been the day before. It had been by some great luck that the wolfos’ fangs hadn’t torn through something important and left her bleeding to death, and Ganondorf was most grateful for it.

‘How’s it looking?’ she asked when neither of them spoke.

‘Better,’ he replied, resisting the urge to touch her arm. ‘Uninfected, so far. I will apply some fresh bandages.’

‘Thanks,’ she said as he moved away and Link, with the heavy creak of old springs, draped himself over one of the faded red sofas.

Rummaging in his bag, Ganondorf produced the last of his bandages and made a mental note to acquire some more. Perhaps he would be able to buy some wherever Yeto planned to take them – he had bought his pumpkins there, so hopefully there would be others things for sale, or at least some form of trade.

As he crossed back to Zelda side, one of the room’s many doors burst open and Yeto stepped through, looking decidedly cheerful even as he brought a gust of cold air with him. He had a long, brightly coloured scarf wrapped around his neck – not that he had any need of it, Ganondorf was sure – and seemed raring to go.

‘All done!’ he said. ‘We go when you ready.’

Nodding to him, Ganondorf began to rewrap Zelda’s arm. ‘We’re just finishing this, and then we’re ready. Are you both prepared?’ He glanced over his shoulder at Link, who rolled off the sofa and stood once more.

He rubbed at his neck and grabbed his bag. ‘Yeah. Let’s get rid of this mask.’

‘You sure you want to take?’ Yeto asked. ‘Is bad thing – maybe should put back, no?’

‘I wish we could,’ Zelda said, wincing as Ganondorf pulled the bandages tight over her wounds. ‘But…we can’t. We have to get it back to its…owner, I guess you’d call him. Keeper? Guard, maybe?’

Yeto was quiet for a moment, then nodded. ‘Okay. You know what you doing, it looks like. Yeto get you down mountain fast.’

‘Yeah, about that…’ Link crossed over to Yeto, peering up at him. ‘How exactly _are_ we getting down the mountain?’

‘Don’t know what you call it,’ Yeto said, his face splitting into a wide grin, ‘but is fun! Yeto show you – ready to go?’

His gaze shifted onto Ganondorf and Zelda, just as he tied the last knot. His hand lingered atop the bandages, and for a moment he wasn’t sure why – if he wanted to harm her or something else – but then he smoothed them over gently and stepped back. Zelda shook her sleeve out and grabbed her stick.

Majora’s call seemed to have lulled, somewhat, and it was easy for Ganondorf to step away, to turn from her and collect his things.

‘We’re ready,’ she said, and he nodded quietly.

‘Good!’ Yeto clapped his hands, the force and sound of it reverberating and shaking more dust from the ceiling. ‘Then we go!’

He led them from the room, and though Ganondorf was glad to be leaving its shadowy, somewhat claustrophobic atmosphere, he immediately missed its warmth and cheerful firelight as he stepped out of it. The connecting corridor was gloomy and freezing cold – even with the heavy winter clothes the anouki had provided, the sudden rush of frigid air made his teeth chatter and goose bumps rise along his arms – a long walkway of bare grey stone and broken windows, through which there gusted flurries of snow.

At least, he supposed, the corridor was lit by sunlight rather than firelight. But even that took on a gloomy sheen, the light that filtered in falling grey and lifeless across the stonework.

There wasn’t much time to admire, though, as Yeto set a swift, lumbering pace, leading them once more through the labyrinth of rooms and corridors that made up his home. Ganondorf had lost all track of how many lefts or rights they had made, and how many rooms passed through, by the time they emerged from the shadow of the house into blinding sunlight. Raising a hand to shield his face, he blinked spots from his eyes and squinted at the panorama before them, breath-taking even though he had seen it before.

On all sides, the mountains rose and fell, a gleaming expanse of bright snow and dark rock, punctuated by swathes of deep, rich green where forests grew in the valleys and on the slopes. The sky above was a brilliant blue, the clouds building strange, ever-shifting landscapes in it, the lowlands far, far below a distant, indistinct patchwork of greens and browns, cut through with the glittering trails of rivers.

Despite the glare of the sun, Ganondorf couldn’t help but stare, the cold air stabbing at his lungs as he breathed deeply, feeling almost tranquil. As if a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Something that had been brewing within him in the dark, warm confines of the mansion settled, and he could breathe and think easily again.

Beside him, Link sighed. ‘It’s so beautiful. I can’t believe you have a view like this right on your doorstep,’ he said, apparently feeling something similar to Ganondorf, before he paused and glanced guiltily at Zelda. ‘Uh, I mean…’

‘You can see it,’ Zelda said, turning to him with an amused expression, ‘but _I_ can _feel_ it. Enjoy the view while you can, it’ll be gone soon enough.’

Link pulled a face. ‘I don’t think you meant for that to sound ominous, but it sounded really ominous.’

Zelda offered him an unsettling grin but otherwise didn’t reply, and he shifted nervously. Ganondorf chuckled, taking one final eyeful of the view before turning to Yeto, who had moved away while he and Link stared.

Now, he stood off to their right, beside a wooden contraption that made his stomach clench with anticipation. It was large – almost as tall as Yeto himself – and stood proudly on two curved runners, with a slatted seat fixed between them. The seat had raised sides at the back, though he suspected they were more for holding on to than actively preventing a person from falling off – or out.

A sledge. Proportioned for a yeti, yes, but unmistakably a sledge.

‘What the heck is that thing?’ Link asked, noticing it too, and Yeto looked up.

Ganondorf answered for him. ‘It’s a sledge. There are things similar to it in the desert. They can be pulled by animals to make crossing the sand more easy, and to traverse the great dunes far to the west.’

‘So we’re just going to…slide down the mountain?’ Link looked nervous but excited as he moved to the sledge and began inspecting it.

Yeto stepped back and watched him with a grin. ‘Is fun! Can go so fast – can fly, sometimes!’

‘I’m sorry—’ Zelda laughed nervously—’Did you just say _fly_?’

‘Go enough fast over a bump, and whole thing takes off!’ Yeto replied and laughed himself, the sound far more carefree than hers. ‘Is fun, totally safe. You’ll see. Yeto won’t let girl fall off.’

She didn’t look particularly reassured, but she did cross slowly to Link’s side, and Ganondorf followed. They all inspected the sledge in silence for a moment, as Yeto tied some ropes to the front of the seat.

‘For pulling back up,’ he said when he spotted Ganondorf watching. ‘Not as fun as sliding down, but good for carrying things home.’

Letting out a long breath, Zelda edged forward until she could reach up and touch the seat of the sledge. ‘We’re all going to die,’ she muttered, then squared her shoulders. ‘Oh, Farore…Alright, someone help me up. If we’re going, let’s go, before I change my mind.’

‘Is fun,’ Yeto said again, hoisting Zelda up onto the sledge. ‘Yeto barely ever crash or fall off – you all very safe.’

Zelda’s lips pressed into a flat line, and Ganondorf watched her face go even paler as she sat at the back of the sledge and grasped its raised sides in a death grip. She didn’t say a word, but she didn’t get off, either.

Emboldened by her resolve and courage, he climbed up to join her, Link at his heels, and they settled beside one another. Yeto followed suit, sitting at the front, and that was that. No going back.

They were going to sledge down Snowpeak Mountain with just a few flimsy pieces of wood to protect them.

Ganondorf took a breath, which bit at his nose and clawed at his lungs, and prepared to hold on for dear life.


	27. Chapter 27

Dashing Through the Snow

_In Which Our Protagonists Go Sledging_

Zelda was _pretty_ sure she hated sledging. It was terrifying, albeit exhilarating (in an ‘I’m absolutely about to die’ kind of way), speeding down the slopes at breakneck speed, with almost no idea when the sledge would next lurch or swerve or leave the ground entirely, as Yeto and Link whooped and Ganondorf’s shoulder bumped against hers.

The wind screamed in her ears and clawed at her skin no matter how tightly she pulled her cloak around her or how unabashedly she huddled against Ganondorf, both seeking his warmth and using his reactions to gauge what the sledge would do next.

Their rickety wooden cage surged over another series of bumps and she clung to its side. Her heart lurched, her stomach dropped. She wished she could throw back her head to laugh and howl like Link – and at times she was completely, helplessly swept up in his wild excitement, until she almost couldn’t feel her own very real fear – but she was afraid to open her mouth. She was certain she’d throw up or bite her tongue off as they rattled around like dice in a cup, powerless to do anything but ride it out.

At her side, Ganondorf tensed. For a moment she could almost taste his anticipation before the sledge jolted and leapt upwards, leaving the ground altogether. Her insides seemed to get left behind and, for the tenth time, she was sure she was going to be sick as she held her breath and clamped her teeth together.

For a heartbeat they were weightless, hanging suspended in the icy mountain air, and then they dropped. Stomach twisting, Zelda could do nothing but hold on as the sledge landed hard, lurching from side to side for a moment. Wood creaked and snow hissed, and then they were careening down the slopes again.

Allowing herself to relax as best she could, she shifted where she sat and wrestled with her hood as the wind tried to tug it away again.

Were they there yet? How much longer did she have to endure? She couldn’t open her mouth to ask. Instead, she scrunched up her face and clung tight, waiting for it to end.

Eventually, she felt the slope even out, their descent slowing as the rasp of snow under the runners quietened. The jolts and bumps came less frequently, less violently, until they glided along almost serenely. Though the wind still whistled, it had died down to a breeze, biting but no longer unbearable.

They slid a few more metres, then stopped altogether, lurching to a gentle halt. Taking a gasping, stuttering breath, Zelda went limp, slumping against the back of the sledge. Her heart battered against her ribs, and she could feel her entire body jolting with each pulse of her blood, head throbbing. Every part of her ached from cold and sitting so tense for so long, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to move for a minute or two.

‘See there? That place. Is a little walk, but not long.’ Yeto’s voice seemed impossibly deep and close after the deafening shriek of the wind. Wood creaked painfully as he shifted. ‘Slide was fun, no?’

Rubbing a hand over her stinging cheeks, Zelda sat up slowly. ‘Let me get back to you on that.’

‘I thought it was _awesome_ ,’ Link said, breathless and a little hoarse, and the sledge shuddered slightly as he stood up. ‘We so have to do that again sometime.’

‘Well, you go right ahead, but count me out.’

‘What about you, Ganondorf?’

‘I…’ He paused thoughtfully. ‘Now that I know what to expect, I would do it again, should we be given the time and opportunity. For now, however…’

Snow crunched under boots as Link hopped down from the sledge, which wobbled again under his shifting weight. ‘Right, yeah. No time. We should head down to that little hamlet.’

‘Hamlet?’ Zelda repeated, furrowing her brow as she reached out across the snowy fields around them, feeling for the flickers of other minds. She found some, hazy and distant – as Yeto had said, a little walk, maybe half an hour’s traipsing at most. ‘Oh, I see what you mean.’

She felt Link’s flare of discomfort at the statement, a prickle down the back of her neck, though he squashed it down quickly and she tried her best to ignore it.

‘Here, let me help you down,’ he said, as snow rasped and cloth rustled, and she assumed he’d held out a hand to her.

Next to her, Ganondorf shifted, and cold shot through her left side as he pulled away and stood, his warmth and solidness replaced by frigid, empty air. She shivered, goose bumps rising along her arms, then felt for her stick where it had been pinned between them. It took her a moment, but then she closed her fingers around it and let out a relieved breath – she had been half expecting it to be gone, catapulted out of the sledge somewhere along the way – its familiar rough surface a comfort that helped the trembling subside a little.

‘Can you stand?’ Ganondorf asked, standing beside her as the sledge creaked under his weight. ‘You look very pale.’

Zelda took a breath and nodded. ‘Yeah. Sledging’s...not for me, I don’t think.’

She got her feet under her and stood carefully, slowly. Her legs trembled, threatening to give out as if she had overworked them and fatigued her muscles. But that wasn’t the case, and she wasn’t about to let her legs betray her. Holding firm, she straightened, then froze as the sledge shifted in the snow and for a moment she was back at a frozen river, icy water trickling over her boots as the world tilted underfoot and wolfos breathed hot and heavy at her heels.

A hand found her arm, warm and firm, as a second hand took one of hers, squeezing gently.

‘Let’s get you off of this thing,’ Link said, and Ganondorf patted her arm.

She smiled at them both, feeling their reassurance in their hearts and their hands. ‘Thanks.’

Squeezing her hand again, Link helped her down onto solid ground, and cold curled over her feet as she stepped into a patch of deep snow at his side. She wobbled but stayed upright. Ganondorf followed with a great crunching, and then they were all safe, off the sledge and on firm, frozen earth. Something unwound inside her and she smiled again, wriggling her toes and driving her feet deeper into the snow until she felt firmly anchored.

Then she patted herself down, making sure nothing had flown off and been lost during their breakneck ride – she had her head, all her limbs, her stick and clothes and bag.

At her bag, she paused, then she shrugged it off and dropped it into the snow with a thump. She’d been more or less sat on it the whole time in the sledge, but demons were tricky things. Majora could have wriggled out at any time; she had been distracted enough to not notice. They all had.

Neither Link nor Ganondorf said anything as she thrust her hand into her bag and started rummaging, but she could feel their anticipation pressing down on her, their eyes cold and watchful, the parts of them – their hearts or souls, she wasn’t sure – touched by Majora’s allure making them feel strange and unfamiliar to her.

It wasn’t them. She knew it wasn’t. Her heart didn’t need to jump anxiously, or her brow to prickle with the threat of sweat, or her skin to crawl at the feel of their gazes.

She ignored it, ignored _them_ , until she found the bundle, and through it, felt the hard ridges of Majora’s wooden prison. She didn’t pull it out, though she was tempted, didn’t shift the coverings in the slightest. She found it, felt it, and left it.

As she pulled her bag back on, a tangible tension dissipated, and she could have sworn they all breathed a sigh of relief as she straightened and rolled her shoulders. She knew, deep down, neither Link nor Ganondorf actually wanted anything to do with Majora. It was just the nature of the demon. Where some had anger or hatred – though it no doubt had both in unhealthy amounts – Majora had wits, a twisted siren song that pulled at anyone nearby. It wanted to be free and, like an anglerfish, it lured its victims with bright promises and falsities.

Zelda hated it. It made her skin crawl. She wasn’t sure if it was her ‘gifts’, or maybe the Triforce piece, but Majora seemed to hold no sway over her, which she couldn’t be anything but relieved about, really. It had been whispering to her before, jumbled but nevertheless annoying nonsense, but now it was quiet.

‘Alright then,’ she said, and her voice seemed to break the last of the _wrongness_ that had been brewing between them for a moment. ‘Let’s get going, shall we?’

‘Can find your way on your own, no?’ Yeto said, and she realised he hadn’t joined them in the snow, still sat on the sledge. ‘Yeto has no need to go there – you find your way?’

‘You’re not coming?’ Link asked, and he laughed.

The sledge protested as he stepped off of it, his towering presence unfurling over their heads as he straightened. ‘No, Yeto think not. Want nothing to do with little mask, and got nothing to do in village. Yeto will head home.’

‘Oh. Well, okay,’ Link replied, his disappointment tugging in Zelda’s chest, and under it the fear of another friendly face never to be seen again, because he was out of time and he’d be dead before—

She turned away sharply, biting the insides of her cheeks, hard, before she could tumble completely into his thoughts and feelings. She didn’t want to know. She couldn’t know. The sorrow he had been saturated in since finding Majora was hard enough to ignore, however well-buried it was beneath bravado and forced hope in the success of their quest.

‘If you’re sure…’ he continued, none the wiser, and she took a slow, deep breath.

‘Yeto is sure. Has been fun, but must go home.’

‘Well, thank you then for all you have done,’ Ganondorf said. ‘You’ve been most kind, and most helpful.’

Shaking herself firmly, Zelda turned back to the three of them. ‘Yeah, thank you, Yeto. We’d never have got this far without you.’

‘Bad dogs and bad masks…hope the trouble does not follow you off the mountain,’ he replied, and she laughed derisively before she could help herself.

‘Somehow, I doubt that’ll happen,’ she said, and stuck her hand out in Yeto’s general direction. ‘Thanks again, I’m really glad we met you.’

She wasn’t sure if yetis shook hands, and there was a pause before, quite unexpectedly, a pair of massive, rough hands wrapped around her waist and she found herself being lifted and smushed against Yeto’s furry shoulder. Fur tickled her face – which she craned away before it could touch him properly – and he was warm and solid; she could feel the heavy thrum of his no-doubt hardy heart where she hung crushed against him. His chin knocked against her (thankfully hooded) skull as he nuzzled her, and his tender affection enveloped her like a cosy blanket, even as he slowly squeezed the air from her lungs.

Helpless, her arms pinned to her sides, Zelda could do nothing but kick her legs feebly as Link burst out laughing below her.

‘Okay, uh, yep, I’m- I’m fond of you too, buddy, so if you could just—’ She managed to draw a breath, her voice growing more and more strained—’Just loosen your grip a little—?’

‘Oh!’ Yeto lifted her higher, the cold air settling once more across her body, then set her down. Her feet sank into the snow, and she shivered. ‘Sorry, Yeto forgets own strength. Humans very fragile.’

She wheezed and caught her breath. ‘Yes, yes we are.’

‘No, no no _no_!’ Link suddenly yelped, as Yeto shifted and, presumably, scooped him up as well.

‘You too,’ he all but crooned, and Zelda heard Ganondorf sigh defeatedly.

She bit back a laugh. The image conjured was a perfect one, and she couldn’t hold back a grin as she listened to Link complain and Yeto hum.

When he wasn’t squeezing too tightly, Yeto was a good hugger, and Zelda felt the boys’ displeasure slowly shift to surprised comfort as it went on, before Yeto plopped them both back down with the heavy crunch of snow.

‘Will come back?’ he asked.

Link gave an enthusiastic ‘yeah!’ despite the twinge of foreboding that went through him, and therefore Zelda as well. She shook it off at the same time he did, listening to him shift around excitedly.

‘I definitely want to go sledging again,’ he said. ‘That was awesome. And I’d love to look around your house more, it’s fascinating.’

‘If given the chance, we’ll return,’ Ganondorf agreed, and Zelda nodded.

‘Good! Yeto will stock up on punkins and take good care of sledge. Humans take care too, and don’t listen to mask.’

Zelda shifted uncomfortably at the reminder, adjusting her backpack. ‘We won’t, promise.’

‘Yeah, we’ll try our hardest,’ Link agreed.

He made a pleased kind of sound, and the three of them stepped back to wave him off as he began the long trek back up the mountain. Following the retreat of his big, warm presence, Zelda kept her hand high in farewell until she heard Link stop waving, and then they were alone again.

Except for the faint, wavering, candle flame presences of the people in the hamlet, away in the distance. But they didn’t count. Not yet, anyway.

There was a shuffling sound like someone rubbing their hands together, before Link said, ‘Alright, time to go.’

His footsteps began to move away, and Zelda wriggled her toes in her boots and rubbed at her still stinging face, then followed.

Wading through the snow was tough, and it didn’t take long for her to start sweating, her legs burning while her lungs and nose ached from the cold. If nothing else, the exertion helped keep her warm, but she didn’t enjoy being stuck in a limbo between feeling like she was overheating under all her layers, but then feeling like she would freeze whenever she bared any skin to the frigid air.

Sweat prickled on her brow and between her shoulder blades, and her hands turned clammy, even as her feet and shins stayed decidedly cold, and she couldn’t decide which sensation she enjoyed less. She turned her attention to the hamlet and distracted herself with the faint impressions its residents’ presences sent flickering through her.

It seemed both bustling and quiet at the same time. Little pockets of activity that had the feeling of trade to them, and then long stretches of snowy emptiness, punctuated only by one or two people.

‘They must rely completely on trade,’ she mused after a few minutes, pausing to let Link and Ganondorf figure out what she was talking about. ‘There can’t be much that grows out here.’

‘Yeah, trade and hunting, probably,’ Link replied. ‘Seems like they have a lot of contacts, though – they got pumpkins all the way from Ordon, somehow, so loads of people must pass by.’

A rustling sound came from Ganondorf’s direction. ‘I have been trying to work out where we are, and if it’s as you suggest, Link, then there must be a – how is it called? – a...major trade route nearby. And if this is the case, I may know where we’ve reached.’

‘Yeah? Show me,’ Link said, and Zelda listened to them discuss the map for a moment or two before she got bored.

‘Think they get much mask trade out here?’ she asked. ‘I sure could do with a certain mask salesman showing up.’

‘Only one way to find out,’ Link said, and she sighed.

She adjusted her bag – the straps were starting to dig into her shoulders – and trudged on. Steering them in the direction of the largest congregation of presences, it wasn’t long before she could hear the general hubbub of day-to-day life; voices, dogs barking, the occasional rattle of cart wheels. Underfoot, the snow thinned until it didn’t even reach over her toes. Though it was easier to walk on, it was also more treacherous, as ice took the place of powdery snow.

‘Alright, what are we looking at, boys?’ Zelda asked, reining her awareness into the safety of their trio so she didn’t get overwhelmed.

Up close, the soft candle flame presences turned to bonfires, too bright and loud to think around. She hadn’t missed it, up in the emptiness of the mountains.

Link made a thoughtful noise. ‘Uh, a few houses, what looks like a tavern, a trading post, and…I think that’s a shrine?’

‘A lot of carts and carriages, also,’ Ganondorf added, over the rattle of wheels across hard earth as one such cart or carriage trundled by.

‘No immediate signs of the Happy Mask Salesman,’ Link said, ‘but he could always be inside. So, trading post or tavern?’

Zelda pondered that, worming her thumbs under her bag straps to alleviate some of the pressure. ‘Well, we found him in a tavern last time, right?’

‘Right,’ Link agreed. ‘To the tavern, then. I could do with something warm in my belly.’

Now that they weren’t tromping through the snow, Zelda could feel the cold working its way through her many layers again. Warm food or drink sounded good. She could also really do with sitting down for a minute or two and getting her damn bag off. It felt like it was full of rocks; she was sure she’d have bruises tomorrow. Either the terror of the sledge-ride had tired her out more than she’d thought, or there was something more nefarious at work.

‘Lead the way,’ she said, and gestured out into the bustle of the hamlet.

A few people called out to them as they went – hawkers, mostly, and one or two carriage drivers – but Link deflected them quickly and easily with laughter and a few cheerful comments, and their short trek to the tavern went unhindered. Like Zelda, Ganondorf kept mostly quiet, and she could sense a kind of watchfulness from him that made her wary. It felt like he was watching for threats, but from who, or to what, she couldn’t tell. She didn’t want to think he was paranoid about the mask, but that’s what it felt like.

She couldn’t blame him, though. They were all worried about the mask being taken, just for slightly different reasons.

Still, they made it safely to the tavern, and she couldn’t help a small sigh of relief as they stepped into its warm, smoke-scented interior. The wave of heat swept over her first, and then the noise – a small crowd of people, all talking happily amongst themselves. Zelda took a deep breath and shut them out as best she could, grounding herself in the brilliance of Ganondorf’s Triforce and the cold threat of the demon in Link’s arm.

She hitched up her bag slightly, wincing as the weight fell back across her shoulders, and followed the others further inside. They found a rickety table near the door and she sat gratefully, dropping her bag onto the floor with a thump then tucking it against her leg, tangling her foot through one strap so no one could pinch it. There were a lot of people inside the tavern, and she had no idea how many of them Majora might be able to sway to its cause.

‘Any sign of him?’ she asked as Ganondorf and Link settled around the table with her, though she could tell the latter was distracted by the thought of food.

There was a pause, as they all searched, until Ganondorf sighed. ‘No. But it’s very crowded; he may be hidden away somewhere.’

‘If he is, I’m sure he’ll spot us eventually,’ Link grumbled, and there was a creak of wood as he hopped back to his feet. ‘I’m gonna get some food – either of you want anything?’

‘May you ask if they have any…’ Ganondorf hummed quietly in thought. ‘I have read about this, but cannot remember the name. The…hot wine you have in seasons of cold?’

‘Oh, yeah, sure,’ Link said. ‘That’s not a bad idea at all. Zelda, you want some too?’

It had been a while since she’d drunk anything alcoholic, and she wasn’t sure how her new, enhanced gifts would react, but it wasn’t half tempting. She’d heard about the alcohol cooking off, hadn’t she?

She threw caution to the wind. ‘Sure. Get us a whole pitcher, why not?’

‘Another great idea.’

He drummed on the table then moved away, and she followed him in her mind until other people starting edging in. There really was quite a crowd in the tavern, and at the trading post outside as well. She exhaled slowly, centring herself, and rested her elbows on their table’s sticky surface.

‘Are you alright?’ Ganondorf asked, and she tilted her head at him in question. ‘This place, it’s very busy. Would you tell if you were feeling overwhelmed?’

Zelda smiled, half grateful and half sheepish. ‘Well, probably not. But I’m doing just fine, I’m slowly wrangling this damn thing under my control.’

She flapped her right hand at him, and he chuckled softly.

‘I’m glad to hear this. I feel…uneasy in this place myself. I’m not sure why, though perhaps it’s thanks to the mask’s call.’

‘So many people who could steal it,’ Zelda said. ‘Right?’

It wasn’t that she wanted to pry into his feelings – or even remind him that she could do that in the first place – but sometimes it helped to put words to things like that. If he knew why he worried, he could work to combat it.

He made a low sound of agreement. ‘Yes, that is maybe it. I still see no sign of the Happy Mask Salesman, unfortunately. He could be anywhere in Hyrule by this time.’

‘He said – well, implied – that he’d know when we had it, so maybe he’ll just find us.’ Zelda rested her chin on her hands and sighed. ‘Maybe we should focus on getting the third Triforce piece and leave him to do the searching.’

‘We know for certain it’s at the lake,’ Ganondorf agreed, ‘so you may be right.’

‘There were carriages outside, right? We should see if any of them are travelling anywhere near Lake Hylia.’

‘Yes. Once we have drunk and warmed ourselves, we shall do that. I look forward to leaving this place.’

They fell silent, and Zelda let the noise of the tavern wash over her as her insides clenched with slight trepidation. Searching a lake for a Triforce piece wasn’t an appealing thought. Especially when said lake would be swarming with Zora, who didn’t tend to take well to outsiders. Zelda had only met one or two Zora in her life, and they hadn’t been the friendliest. All she really remembered of them was the impression of sly smiles filled with sharp teeth, and the thought of being dragged beneath the glassy surface of a lake by webbed hands, never to be seen again.

She took a deep breath as her chest tightened at the thought, leaning more heavily on her hands as she sought out Link among the crowds. From what she could tell, he’d been caught up in a conversation with a half-drunk patron, and she smiled a little at his seemingly bottomless well of amiability.

It took a little longer, but eventually he returned with three mugs and a jug full of hot, spiced wine. Zelda breathed in deeply, mouth watering as cinnamon, orange, and other spices she couldn’t identify mingled together into a concoction of sweet, spicy, wine-y goodness.

Link poured the wine and handed it out, and Zelda wrapped her hands around her mug. She sighed softly as the heat worked its way through her gloves and steam wafted against her cheeks. After the terror of the sledging, this was exactly what she needed.

Even so, as she lifted the mug to take a sip, a tremor of unease went through her, a sudden wave of nervousness she couldn’t place the source of. She wasn’t worried about drinking; she was sure that wasn’t it. A few sips of wine couldn’t hurt. She had nothing to be worried about, and yet a knot was forming in her stomach, and her hands suddenly felt shaky.

She set the mug back down just as something bumped her leg. Or rather, something bumped her bag, which bumped her leg, and even as she reached for it instinctively there was a cry, a crash, and the table shuddered a moment before scalding liquid splashed against her chest.

Beside her, Link squawked and leapt to his feet. Following his example, Zelda scrambled upright and away from the table, grabbing her bag to pull it out of the way. It caught on something as she went, and she assumed it was her stool until someone yanked on it. She nearly let go of it instinctively, before her heart dropped and she tightened her grip, pulling back.

‘Hey!’ She wound the strap she’d grabbed around her wrist and reached for her stick, ready to stab or whack whoever it was as someone next to the table burst into apologies.

‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Oh, I am so clumsy, here let- let me- I can just—’

‘Let _go_ ,’ someone else hissed, and gave a savage yank at the bag.

The strap pulled tight around her wrist and dug in, and she grimaced. ‘Fuck off, or I’m going to stab you.’

She brandished her stick for effect, and when they still didn’t let go thrust it forward, hearing a soft ‘oof’ as the non-pointy end connected. Driving it in further, she felt the grip on her bag slacken and tugged it free, swinging it behind her protectively. The attempted thief coughed and she dug her stick into their stomach _just_ a little bit more before pulling it back.

She offered them her best sneer. ‘Nice try.’

Their frustration jabbed at her, tightening her jaw and twisting in her guts, and she tapped her stick against the ground purposefully.

‘Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry sirs, this is just…are you very soaked?’ the source of the spillage asked meekly, and Zelda remembered their sodden table and her own splashed clothes.

The pieces slotted together. She hadn’t been nervous about drinking the wine, someone _else_ had been nervous about spilling it.

‘No, I think we’re fine,’ she said, setting her bag down on her stool with a thump, and her heart lurched in time with the spiller’s, their anxiety sending a shudder down her spine. ‘We can handle this. I think you and you friend should leave.’

They gave an uneasy chuckle. ‘Right, okay.’

‘What d’you mean?’ Link asked, and Zelda gestured to where the one who’d grabbed her bag stood, wheezing and fretful.

‘That one tried to steal my bag when that one spilled the wine.’

‘No, I didn’t,’ they protested. ‘I was coming over to help, and you—’

Zelda cut them off. ‘Yeah, yeah, sure you did. I suggest you get out of here before things get ugly.’

It had been a mistake to accuse them outright. At the mention of her bag, or what lay inside it, that cold wrongness had slipped across Link and Ganondorf again. It coated their minds in ice, unyielding and harsh, until they felt foreign to her, and her chest clenched. She wanted to tell the two conspirators to run, to get far away, but instead she bit her lip and waited for the storm to settle.

‘I think this would be wise,’ Ganondorf said, a hard edge to his voice as he stood slowly.

Zelda’s heart lurched at the cold, simmering anger beneath his words, the awful urge to break and burn the pair making her breath hitch. Her fingers twitched convulsively, and as the image of the whole hamlet up in flames filled her mind she reached out, finding Ganondorf’s arm and sliding her hand down into his. Squeezing tightly, she ignored the impulse to pull away as, briefly, the urge to break her fingers ran through him.

‘Um, yeah, okay,’ the one who’d spilled the wine said, skittering round the table to their friend. ‘Jed, let’s go.’

Apparently oblivious to the promise of violence hanging heavy in the air, ‘Jed’ didn’t go immediately, and Zelda got the sense he was glaring at them. Link took a pointed step forward, and she could picture the look on his and Ganondorf’s faces, something not quite human as Majora worked its influence over them. Jed’s friend gave a little squeak.

‘ _Let’s go_ ,’ they hissed, sounding like they were trying to haul him away.

He went, eventually, and Zelda let out a short, sharp breath of relief as she heard the tavern door swing open then shut, the gust of cold air that followed clearing the heavy air just slightly. She dropped her hand from Ganondorf’s.

Turning away, she wriggled her fingers into her bag without opening it, feeling around for the familiar bundle of fabric with its heart of rigid wood, and once she’d found it shoved the bag onto the floor, tucked her legs around it, and sat down again. It took a moment or two for Link and Ganondorf to follow suit, the wrongness that overshadowed them slowly ebbing.

Link sighed. ‘What a waste of good wine.’

Nodding slightly, Zelda brushed away what liquid hadn’t already soaked into her clothes, feeling along the edge of the table to make sure nothing would drip on her bag or legs. Her side seemed mostly clear, and she could only guess the state of the other two.

‘I think,’ Ganondorf said slowly, ‘it would be in our best interest to find the Salesman as quickly as is possible.’

‘Yeah,’ Link replied.

They sat in a subdued silence, as Zelda struggled to find something to say. Link and Ganondorf had been ready to kill those two kids just for _thinking_ of taking the mask. It seemed like only a matter of time before they turned on her, the one keeping it from them.

She shook her head. It wouldn’t come to that. She had faith in them; she knew they would resist Majora for as long as they had to, no matter how nightmarish its pull became. They were good, both of them, and she wouldn’t let some paltry demon stuck in a mask destroy that.

‘Something on your mind, Zelda?’ Link asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

‘The same thing that’s on yours, probably,’ she replied.

Ganondorf shifted, tapping his fingers against the table. ‘At least we know the answer to this problem: find the Happy Mask Salesman.’

‘Sure,’ Zelda agreed, ‘but we also don’t have the time to look for him. We need to get to Lake Hylia as soon as possible.’

‘Well…’ Link trailed off in thought. ‘How about, when we go, we leave a message for the barkeep here? This hamlet definitely seems like the kind of…weird, out of the way place the guy will visit, so he’d probably get any messages we leave.’

Zelda nodded lightly. ‘That’s not a terrible idea,’ she said, and he scoffed in mock offense.

‘I do have them from time to time.’

With their plan in place, they sat at their sticky table and finished what wine hadn’t been spilt in silence. Whenever someone walked past their table the air thickened, Link and Ganondorf watching suspiciously as Zelda tightened her grip on her bag, but nobody else tried anything. She wondered if Majora was calling out to the tavern’s patrons, trying to escape her, but to her relief no one else showed more than a passing interest in their motley trio.

They were bound to get _some_ looks regardless, Majora or no Majora.

‘Let’s go, then,’ Zelda said as she threw back the last few drops of her wine, ready to leave the hamlet and head for warmer climates.

They all climbed to their feet, and just to be sure she checked the mask was still in her bag before hauling it on. Link paused, and she listened to him rummage through his own things, pulling out what sounded like parchment.

‘I’ll write him a note,’ he explained, over the sound of a quill scratching. ‘Okay, so… ‘Dear HMS, we’ve gone to Lake Hylia, we have Majora, meet us there.’ How’s that?’

‘Perfect,’ Zelda said, itching to be gone.

‘Excellent. I’ll meet you outside.’

He headed for the bar, Zelda headed to the door. Ganondorf followed her.

The air outside was savagely cold as she stepped into it, biting into every inch of skin no matter how heavily layered, and her teeth began to chatter almost immediately. Shivers crawled across her skin as she pulled her hood up and hugged herself, exhaling sharply and resisting the urge to turn around and walk right back into the inn.

‘While we’re waiting, shall we try and secure passage to the lake?’ Ganondorf suggested, sounding like he was trying very hard not to let his teeth chatter. ‘I see many carriages that look as if they make to leave.’

‘The faster we get out of here, the better,’ Zelda replied. ‘Lead the way, we might just get lucky.’

They started forward, and she had only taken a few steps before someone tapped her on the shoulder. She paused, turning in the person’s direction.

‘Um, miss?’

She scowled before she could help herself, recognising the voice of the kid who had spilt wine all over them. When she went to keep walking – keeping a firm grip on the straps of her bag – they fell into step beside her, so she stopped and faced them, frowning.

‘What?’

‘I, um, I’m sorry about before,’ they said, and laughed nervously. When Zelda didn’t join in, they stopped and continued, ‘I just…My da always said I’ve been…sensitive to magic, and I sensed something powerful in your bag – like nothing I’ve ever felt before – and I wanted to see what it was. I’m really sorry.’

‘Don’t do it again,’ Zelda said, and started walking again. ‘Next time you’ll get yourself hurt.’

‘Wait!’

They grabbed her arm and, despite all the layers between them, she yanked herself free as her stomach dropped. Heart in mouth, she brushed off their touch and considered bolting, but knew the kid would just chase her down if she did.

‘I’m sorry, I…’ They paused, and she tapped her stick against the side of her boot impatiently. ‘It’s just, now I’ve had a second to cool down and think…You’ve got something really bad in your bag. And I just wanted you to know, ‘cause…Well, it’s something truly awful. I can’t tell you how I know, but I do, and you’ve gotta believe me.’

Zelda sighed. ‘I know what it is, what I’ve got sitting on my back. But it was...brave, I guess, for you to come and speak to me. A little stupid, too, but I…appreciate it. Not many people would do that for a stranger.’

‘You _know_?’ They replied, and Zelda lifted her stick to ward them off as she sensed their desire to shake her. ‘I mean, I’m not sure _I_ even know what it is, but if you know how bad it is then why’re you carrying it around?’

‘You seem like a good kid,’ Zelda said, ‘when you’re not trying to steal things, that is. Believe _me_ when I say I know what I’m doing. I’m taking it to someone who can deal with it. They’ll keep it safe, or keep people safe from _it_.’

‘What is it?’ the kid asked, their curiosity tangling in Zelda’s stomach.

She shook her head, tapping them lightly on the chest with her stick. ‘Better you don’t know, ever. You know it’s bad, so keep your distance. Listen to your instincts. And also, stop trying to steal stuff. You’ll really get yourself hurt.’

They laughed nervously. ‘Yeah, those two guys you were with looked about ready to kill me and my whole family.’

‘Yes, they were, because of this thing in my bag.’

That sobered them, and Zelda sighed again, then reached out to pat them on the shoulder. They were a little taller than her, which was irksome, but she swallowed the feeling.

‘They aren’t going to, but that should give you some idea of what this thing’s capable of. So, look after yourself, and listen to those abilities of yours. If they tell you to run away from something, do it.’

They patted her hand and she bit back a scream, managing to not tug away but unable to stop her fingers and mouth twitching in discomfort. She freed her hand and gave them one last pat, then stepped back.

‘Um, yeah, will do,’ the kid said, sounding a little bewildered but receptive.

‘And don’t let that friend of yours talk you into stealing anything else, either,’ she added on a whim which got her what sounded like an eager nod, just as a wave of cold – deeper and crueller than the mountain air – filled the vicinity, catching her attention. ‘Okay, one of those guys who probably still wants to kill you is coming back, so you’d better scarper.’

The kid made a nervous little noise and, as instructed, scarpered. Zelda followed their somewhat unsatisfied presence as far as she could, until they were lost among the hamlet’s bustle. Hopefully they’d follow her advice and stay out of trouble, as much as any teenager could.

‘Hey, Zelda, what’re you doing just standing around out here?’

‘Just waiting for you,’ she said, turning to Link as he moved to her side, ‘and making sure those kids weren’t hanging around waiting for us. They’re not, don’t worry.’

Link clicked his tongue. ‘That’s good.’ He paused and laughed softly. ‘They kinda remind me of me, actually.’

‘How so?’ Zelda asked as she started to walk, heading for the beacon that was Ganondorf’s Triforce piece.

Falling into step beside her, Link gave another, more subdued laugh. ‘Oh, well, y’know. Two kids going after magical artefacts and getting themselves into trouble.’

‘Unwittingly going after a demon, no less,’ she said, adjusting her bag slightly.

‘Yeah…’ Link went quiet, and she held her tongue as he fought back the sorrow rising in him at the memories it no doubt brought back. After a minute, he sighed. ‘We really need to get rid of that mask. I was- I was ready to kill them, and I don’t ever want to feel like that again.’

Zelda reached out to rub his arm. ‘We will. I won’t let you do anything stupid.’

‘Thanks,’ he said, then bumped his elbow against her side. ‘But if you think you can keep me from doing stupid things, you’re sorely mistaken.’

She laughed; it was probably true.

Ahead of them, Ganondorf’s voice rose above the chatter of the traders and hawkers. ‘Zelda, where did you go? I looked and you were suddenly gone.’

‘Yeah, sorry, I got distracted,’ she said, coming to a halt beside him.

‘Did you leave your note, Link?’

‘Sure did. Are you looking for someone to take us to the lake? Any luck?’

Ganondorf sighed. ‘None so far. But there are some unattended carriages not yet leaving, so perhaps one of those will be willing.’

‘I doubt many people like travelling close to Lake Hylia,’ Zelda chipped in, tucking her thumbs under her bag straps as someone moved past and bumped her lightly. ‘It hasn’t got the best reputation.’

‘That’s for sure.’ Link shifted around a bit, humming thoughtfully. ‘Here, there’s a wall over there – why don’t we perch, then wait and see if anybody else shows up who might be able to take us?’

It seemed like the best option, and Link led them to the wall – low, stone, and a little frosty – where they sat and waited. Zelda pulled her bag onto her lap, wrapping her arms around it protectively and resting her chin on the top, pretty sure she was imagining that she could feel the solid edges of the mask through all its padding. Still, she poked and prodded her bag till it felt more comfortable, then sat counting her breaths as her mind wandered.

The general low chatter and bustle of the hamlet washed over her. She drifted, the biting cold fading slowly the further she wandered from the wall, alighting on different presences as they caught her attention. Here, a child arguing with their sibling, all impulsive anger and defiance; there, the owner of one of the trading posts, harried and tired but determined to turn a profit.

She felt the familiar presence of the boy, Jed, accompanied by the friend she’d warned away, whose name she’d never learnt, and she followed them as they wandered further from the busyness of the tavern and carriages, into the quiet, snowy streets beyond. Distantly, she hoped they weren’t up to no good.

‘Hey.’

Zelda snapped back to herself, coughing as her breath got stuck in her throat. The world pressed in close again, too loud and too busy, and she had to take a moment to remember how to block it all out. Her head ached, her chest tight with anxiety that she tried to force away.

‘Us?’ Link said after a moment, sounding confused.

Someone snorted. ‘You’re the ones I’m standing in front of, aren’t you?’

‘Is there something you want?’ Ganondorf asked, as Zelda sized up the person who’d approached them.

There was something immediately not-human about them, and briefly Zelda heard the roar of a waterfall, felt the force of it beating down on her head, and her stomach dropped as she was tugged beneath the churning surface and caught in rapids, swooping and diving through murky blue water.

A Zora, scaled and sharp-toothed, who stood before them with a mix of impatience and amusement that made her hackles rise.

‘Well, yeah. I wouldn’t be here otherwise, would I?’ they said, and it sounded like they were grinning.

Beside Zelda, a spike of irritation went through Link, jabbing into her brain, and he clicked his tongue sharply.

‘Okay, then what do you want?’ he demanded.

They cleared their throat. ‘The name’s Eruta, and a little bird told me you – well, you specifically, but the three of you seem to be a package deal, so…’ They paused, then took a breath. ‘Anyhow, a little bird told me that you want to get to Lake Hylia. Me and my brother are heading back there today, so if you’re interested…’

Link and Ganondorf were quiet, and Zelda assumed they were exchanging meaningful glances as she tilted her head and considered ‘Eruta’. Zora didn’t have a bad reputation for no reason. She wouldn’t have trusted anyone they hitched a ride with, except maybe a Goron, but she definitely didn’t trust a pair of Zora who just _happened_ to be headed for the exact place they needed to get to.

Sure, Lake Hylia was where the majority of Zora lived, but still.

‘What’ll it cost?’ Link asked, slipping from the wall.

‘Well, the pair of you have those swords, so you can pay your way by protecting us from beasties, if you like,’ Eruta said, and Zelda felt their gaze fall onto her. ‘You, on the other hand…What can you bring to the table?’

Slowly pulling her bag on, Zelda fixed them with the most disinterested, expressionless face she could muster. ‘I could tell you and your brother’s fortunes, or just pay.’

‘She’s also not too bad in a fight – check out that stick,’ Link added, and she fought not to crack a smile.

Eruta hummed softly. ‘A fortune-teller, eh? I don’t believe in all that mumbo jumbo so…I guess you’ll have to pay.’

‘I guess I will,’ Zelda said, finally smiling thinly as Eruta’s disdain crawled down her spine and tightened in her jaw. ‘Name your price.’

‘My brother’s the mathematician, you should talk to him,’ Eruta replied. ‘Oh, look! There he is now. Oi, Meridan!’

There was a pause, and someone else jogged over. This time, Zelda got the impression of sunlight underwater, green and gold dancing, flickering over weeds and the sandy lakebed as the rush and lap of water against a shore filled her ears. A sense of calm washed over her as she stood to greet the newcomer.

‘Meri, that’s the guy Samantha mentioned, and these are his...compatriots,’ Eruta said, as Meridan came to a halt in front of them.

There came a rustle that said he’d just stuck out a hand. ‘Hey, I’m Meridan. You’ve met my sister, I hope she hasn’t been winding you up.’

‘Not at all,’ Link said, his tone revealing the blatant lie. ‘I’m Link, nice to meet you.’

‘I am Ganondorf.’

‘Hey, nice to meet you,’ Meridan said.

They all shook hands, and Zelda kept hers pinned tightly to her chest, arms folded. After a moment she felt four pairs of eyes on her and she sighed, heat creeping up the back of her neck at the scrutiny and from embarrassment at her own rudeness.

‘Zelda,’ she said, and there was a pause when she didn’t say anything else.

Ganondorf stepped up to break the awkwardness. ‘You’re most gracious to offer us transport like this.’

‘It’s no trouble,’ Meridan replied with a laugh. ‘We heard that’s where you wanted to go and it just made sense to take you with us. Strange place for humans to be travelling to, though. Can I ask why you’re paying Lake Hylia a visit?’

‘Perhaps we can discuss this as we make our way there?’ Ganondorf said, smooth and authoritative. ‘We’re on something of a short schedule.’

‘Yeah, us too,’ Eruta said. ‘We’ve got perishables on our wagon. Let’s go, Meri, you can talk payment with Miss Blindfold over there while I get us ready to leave.’

‘It’s Zelda,’ Zelda said without much feeling – she couldn’t say she didn’t do the same with people she’d just met.

Meridan rubbed his hands together, scales or gloves rasping as he did. ‘Alright, then let’s pack up and get going. Next stop, Lake Hylia.’


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but here, have a behemoth to make up for it!

On the Road

_In Which Our Protagonists Acquire New Travelling Buddies_

Growing up in the desert, Ganondorf had never met any Zora. He had learned about them as a child, of course, and had always known of their existence, but given the dry climate of his home, he had never met a single one. The first time he had seen a Zora had been at _Telma’s Bar and Inn_ , at the very start of his journey, and even then, only from afar. The only things he remembered were the wide berth others had given them. That, and the jagged white teeth they had flashed at him in what might have been a smile or may have been an intimidation tactic.

Now, as he walked through the snowy hamlet alongside Eruta and Meridan, he marvelled at their strangeness. Blue, scaled skin (Meridan’s tinged purple in places), serrated fangs for teeth, strange yellow-green eyes with strange, cloudy eyelids that blinked only once or twice a minute, and slit pupils that shifted size like a cat’s.

Both were heavily bundled against the cold – more heavily than Ganondorf and his companions – with layer upon layer of furs, heavy fur-lined mittens and boots, and, in Eruta’s case, two woollen scarves. Neither had taken their hoods down yet, and Ganondorf was curious as to what lay beneath.

‘So, if you don’t mind me asking,’ Link began as they walked, ‘what’re you doing so far north? I didn’t think Zora liked the cold.’

‘We’re traders,’ Eruta replied. ‘We go where the trade is.’

He squinted at her. ‘And there’s…good trade with mountain hamlets?’

‘There’s less competition,’ Meridan said, ‘but also less demand, it’s true. But as with most remote places, you can get some really interesting stuff.’

‘And they’ll take just about anything out here. If it’s useful.’ Eruta raised a hand as if to count off on her fingers, only to remember she was wearing mittens. ‘Food, furs, medicine…The kind of stuff you can get for real cheap down the mountain.’

Zelda made a sound that _almost_ sounded interested. ‘What kind of rare things have you found up here, then?’

‘Some fascinating plants that only grow in snowy climates,’ Meridan replied, ‘parts of rare monsters, fur that’ll actually keep you warm, some wood and ore. The things you’d expect, really.’

‘You’d be surprised how many people will pay just for _ice_ ,’ Eruta added, then paused and extended a hand. ‘There’s the wagon. You lot pile in, I’ll get us ready.’

She pointed to one wagon among the many, decently sized and made of dark wood painted with blues and greens. It sat covered in a thick canvas dusted with snow, and two hardy mountain ponies stood lashed to the front, idly trying to find some grass to nibble.

They did as instructed, Meridan helping them up the salted steps one by one, and settled into the somewhat dark, surprisingly warm interior. It smelt faintly of herbs, salt, and wood smoke. The seats were lined with thin, threadbare grey cushions, and what remaining space there was had been filled with barrels and crates that rattled and clattered as Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda settled.

Meridan climbed in after them, and faintly through the canvas Ganondorf heard Eruta talking to someone, then to the horses, then climbing up to the front of the wagon.

‘Ready?’ she called.

‘Ready!’ Meridan replied, and there was the snap of reins and the creak of wood before the wagon lurched into motion.

Steadying himself, Ganondorf tried to move with it and not fight against it, but the slight rocking, jolting movement proved difficult to accustom himself to.

Meridan peeled off his mittens and pushed back his hood, to reveal a sleek, scaly blue head framed by two fin-like protrusions. He had no visible ears, and his skull tapered into a long, tail-like structure, and when he shook out his hands Ganondorf saw the delicate webbing between his fingers.

‘Alright,’ Meridan said, clapping his hands together. ‘So, we’re not too worried about monsters for the first leg of the journey, but there’s a couple of rougher patches along the road we’ll need the pair of you guarding us for. We’ll need you to keep watch during the night, too, and we’ll give you food and everything, so don’t worry about that.’ His strange gaze moved onto Zelda, who was once again cradling her bag in her arms. ‘On the other hand, you, miss, will need to pay.’

‘Yeah, your sister said,’ she replied, raising her eyebrows expectantly. ‘Name your price.’

Rubbing his chin contemplatively, Meridan began counting on his fingers. ‘Well, if it takes four to five days to reach the lake, and we’re providing food…I’d say ten rupees a day, so we’ll say forty-five rupees total.’

She grimaced and reached for her money pouch, rifling through it. She counted in silence, though her lips moved to form numbers as she did.

‘Of course,’ Meridan continued, his shrewd green gaze fixed on her, ‘if you’re willing to help us out here and there, I can bump the price down to thirty-five.’

Pausing her counting, Zelda pursed her lips. ‘What would you want me to do?’

‘Oh, just simple stuff. Helping us set up camp and looking after the horses, for example, or cooking and washing up.’

It seemed like a good deal to Ganondorf, though he would admit he had little experience with hiring wagons. He knew Zelda didn’t trust the Zora pair – it was clear from her hunched shoulders and taut frame – but he also knew she wasn’t about to separate from him and Link. He wasn’t sure they would let her, either, while she still had the mask in her possession.

‘That seems fair,’ she said. ‘Am I paying up front or when we arrive?’

Meridan glanced towards the front of the wagon, then back to Zelda. ‘Up front, preferably.’

With a nod, she parted with a small pile of green and blue rupees, slowly and meticulously counted, which Meridan tucked away with a smile. Then he turned to Link and Ganondorf, blinking his strange eyelids as he stood, swaying easily with the wagon’s movements.

‘You two had better rest, if you’ll be watching over us tonight,’ he said. ‘Let us know if you need anything.’

Ganondorf nodded, seeing Link do the same from the corner of his eye, and Meridan flashed a final smile before pushing aside the flaps of canvas at the front of the wagon and climbing through to sit with his sister. A fleeting, cold breeze filled the space, and Ganondorf’s hair rose in response.

‘They seem nice,’ Link murmured, and he made a soft noise of agreement in the back of his throat.

Zelda didn’t seem to share the sentiment, a slight frown on her face. ‘They’ll get us where we need to go,’ she said, and slouched further into the threadbare cushions.

‘I know Zora have got a bad reputation,’ Link said, ‘but is there any particular reason you’re so grumpy?’

She scowled at him, then relented with a sigh. ‘No, I suppose not. They’re new and I don’t know them, and it’s giving me a headache.’

‘It will only be for a little while,’ Ganondorf said, knowing it wasn’t the most helpful statement. ‘Perhaps they will become friends.’

‘I don’t make friends,’ Zelda replied sullenly, fiddling with the straps of her bag. ‘They’re more trouble than they’re worth.’

Link nudged one of her feet. ‘You made friends with us, didn’t you?’

She scowled again, turning her face away from him, and didn’t respond for a moment. When she did, it was a soft, almost unhappy, ‘yeah’, and he exchanged a glance with Ganondorf. They both offered slight shrugs, and he wished that for once he could see into _her_ mind and know what she was thinking or feeling.

They had made their bed, though, and there was little she or anyone else could do, unless they wanted to walk to Lake Hylia, which would take significantly more time. And as they were all quite aware, it wasn’t time they had.

Lapsing into silence, Ganondorf tilted his head back and shut his eyes, listening to the creak and rattle of the wagon, the crunch of its wheels and the rhythmic clatter of the ponies’ hooves. Each bump and jolt went right through him, not unlike the trip on Yeto’s sledge, but he tried again to let himself move with it, hoping it would make the journey less uncomfortable.

He tried to doze, as Meridan had suggested. It wouldn’t do to fall asleep on watch, while being trusted to keep his companions and the two Zora, who had so generously offered them passage to the lake, safe. As always, though, sleeping in a new place, especially one that was moving, proved difficult.

He snatched moments of sleep here and there, but never truly slept, and so it was with a stiff neck and bleary eyes that he climbed down from the wagon as they stopped for the night. The sky above was ablaze with a brilliant sunset of pink and orange, gold and mauve, and Ganondorf filled his lungs with the cold air, still biting but not as knife-like as the air in the mountains.

The mountains themselves towered over the wagon, a semicircle of ancient, gargantuan sentinels crowned in white and blue. It would still be days before they reached the foot of the range, and longer still before they reached the lowlands, but still the mountains stretched up and up, almost to the heavens themselves.

It was as breath-taking a view as it had been the first time, and Ganondorf felt at once insignificant and safe. Some part of him was soothed by the sight; he could never be powerful enough to destroy those mountains.

_‘Of course you could,’_ something inside him seemed to say, or, perhaps, a familiar hollow voice.

The Triforce trembled in his veins, and he glanced towards Zelda, who stood listening – or perhaps not, from her bored expression – to Eruta’s instructions about setting up camp. His gaze alighted on her bag, and it took him a moment too long to look away.

‘You two good to be on lookout?’ Eruta asked as Zelda moved away, sweeping her gaze across Link and Ganondorf. ‘Rested and raring to go?’

Link struck a slight pose. ‘As I’ll ever be,’ he said, and Eruta smirked.

‘Good. Now let’s get some grub.’

It was surprisingly companionable, as they all sat themselves around the small fire Meridan built, the frosty ground glittering and reflecting the orange light as if it, too, were on fire. Ganondorf pulled his cloak around him and sat back, watching the flames rise and fall, their soft crackling lulling him into a state of quiet calm as night closed in around them.

As it turned out, the majority of the food Meridan and Eruta carried was dried, smoked, and salted fish. They had some bread and strange mountain fruits, as well as a little dried meat, but the vast majority was fish. Ganondorf supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised – they _were_ water-dwelling – but seeing two barrels crammed with them, some with mouths gaping and eyes bulging, caught him off guard.

‘Not a fish fan?’ Meridan asked, his eyes reflecting the firelight strangely, and Ganondorf schooled his expression.

‘I’m more used to it not staring at me,’ he replied, which got him a laugh from both Meridan and Eruta.

Eruta clambered to her feet and moved to the wagon. ‘Well, we’ll start you off slow then. Stew, anyone?’

Nobody protested, and she hauled a cooking pot down, nestling it among the coals. She stepped back, making sure it was perfectly placed, then sat back down as Meridan began meal preparations. As he wrangled Zelda into helping him peel the strange, blue mountain fruits, Ganondorf stood and patrolled a wide circle around their resting spot, sheathed sword in hand.

A few keese flitted overhead, chittering softly, and he followed the path of their luminescent eyes as they went by. None dived at him, so he let them go undisturbed. In the quiet that followed, filled only with the crackle of fire and the soft murmurs of the others, he listened. Distantly, he heard the mournful howl of a wolf and the cry of a circling kargaroc, but neither were close enough to require a second thought.

He walked one final circle, then returned to the fire. The pot was bubbling away, filling the air with a sweet, gently spiced scent, and his stomach growled softly as he folded himself onto the ground.

‘Any monsters a-lurking?’ Eruta asked.

Ganondorf shook his head. ‘None close to us, at least.’

‘That’s a relief,’ Meridan said, stirring the stew slowly. ‘This stretch of road is usually quiet, so hopefully we’ll have a decent night.’

‘I dunno,’ Link said from where he lay sprawled across the floor on his side, propped up on one elbow. ‘A bit of monster fighting would keep us warm.’

Eruta shrugged. ‘True, but it’s not the best for sleeping. The dying screams of monsters aren’t exactly the best lullaby.’

‘Just stay by the fire and you’ll be fine,’ Meridan said, as he pulled the stack of wooden bowls Eruta had provided closer to his side. ‘Where’d you put the ladle, Ruta?’

‘I’ll go look,’ she said, hopping to her feet and disappearing into the wagon.

Ganondorf watched the stew bubble idly for a few moments, before his attention moved to Zelda, who sat hunched and silent across the fire from him. He watched shadows dance across the sharp planes of her face, her expression distant. It perturbed him, seeing her so like the Zelda she had been when they had first met, and he wondered what the cause of her sudden gloom was. If only Meridan and Eruta weren’t within earshot, or else he would speak with her.

‘Man, it smells so good,’ Link said, sitting up and breathing deeply. ‘I’ve never had Zora cooking before.’

Meridan gave the stew a final, contemplative stir. ‘People tend to think we just eat raw fish, but it’s anything but.’

‘You should see the feasts they put on for the King and Queen,’ Eruta chipped in as she re-emerged from the wagon, ladle in hand. ‘Now those are truly elaborate.’

Link glanced at Ganondorf, who could see what he was wondering; what Gerudo feasts looked like, and how elaborate they were. Quite elaborate, was the answer, though there was only true extravagance during the most important festivals. Most everyday meals were a labour of love, but festival feasts were a sight to behold.

‘A ladle for you,’ Eruta said as she passed it to Meridan, who took it eagerly.

‘Grub’s up, ladies and gents,’ he said, filling the bowls and passing them out.

They ate in silence, but it was pleasantly comfortable, considering that Ganondorf had just met the pair. There was something about Eruta and Meridan that put them all at ease; their joviality and warmth seemed entirely conflicting with the supposedly bad reputation of Zora. Ganondorf was hardly a stranger to skewed Hylian perceptions, and perhaps this was simply another example of them.

He considered asking, but he had no desire to sour the mood, so he ate quietly, enjoying the rare chance to taste Zora cuisine. It was sweet and spicy, cut through with the unfamiliar sourness of the blue mountain fruits, and warmed him from the inside out.

Turning his gaze to the sky, he inhaled deeply and found himself, in that moment, at peace. If only every night could be as calm and soothing as this one.

He watched thin wisps of clouds drift in front of the moon and obscure the stars, wondering what awaited them at Lake Hylia. More Zora, of course, and a lot of water, but he couldn’t quite picture it. Where would the Triforce piece be? Under the lake? The thought wasn’t the most pleasant, but he was sure they could manage it. There were ways to breathe underwater, or at least to prolong the length of time someone could hold their breath.

Not that they had any choice in the matter. No matter how difficult, they had to acquire the final piece of the Triforce. For all their sakes.

The evening wore on, quietly cheerful, until at last, stifling their yawns, Eruta and Meridan rose to their feet.

‘We’ll be hitting the hay, then,’ Eruta said and she approached the wagon. ‘No falling asleep, you two; we’re counting on you.’

Link patted the sword on his hip. ‘We won’t let you down.’

‘There’s room for three, Zelda,’ Meridan said, pausing as he glanced at her, still sat by the fire. ‘It’s warmer in the wagon.’

‘I’m good,’ she replied curtly, then cleared her throat. ‘But thanks.’

Eruta, already in the wagon, poked her head back out. ‘Are you mad? You’ll freeze out here!’

‘I’ve got the fire,’ Zelda said. ‘I’m not really an ‘enclosed spaces’ kind of girl.’

Eruta and Meridan shared a glance, and the former shrugged.

‘Suit yourself, but the offer’s still there if you change your mind,’ she said, and disappeared back into the wagon.

‘Stay safe,’ Meridan added as he made to follow. ‘And warm.’

‘Will do,’ Link said, and gave a jaunty salute.

The wagon creaked a few more times, then settled, and Ganondorf climbed to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. He exhaled a long plume of silvery smoke, then rolled his shoulders and walked the camp’s perimeter again. The world around them remained still and quiet and, satisfied, he returned to the fire.

Link stood beside it, hands outstretched toward its warmth, while Zelda still sat huddled, firelight flickering across her face.

It seemed as good a time as any, so Ganondorf approached, sitting beside her carefully.

‘Are you alright?’ he asked, watching her from the corner of his eye. ‘You seem very…subdued this evening.’

She scrunched up her face then relaxed it again, not replying for a moment. Though he gave no outward signs of interest, staying beside the fire, Ganondorf could tell Link was listening as well.

Zelda gave a long, tired sigh. ‘It’s like I said earlier; it’s uncomfortable for me, travelling with these two. There’s so much more noise in my head and…it just reminds me of all the things I’m worried about.’ She sighed again, tossing a few pieces of grass that had found their way through the frozen ground into the fire. ‘And I don’t know, maybe the mask’s wearing on me, maybe I’m tired. I don’t know.’

‘Maybe you should try to sleep, then,’ Link said gently, and Ganondorf nodded. ‘I wouldn’t be surprised if it _is_ Majora bothering you. It can probably pull shit like that.’

‘We’ll watch over you,’ Ganondorf added, resisting the urge to touch her hand or cheek, to reassure her. ‘And we’ll each make sure that the other isn’t swayed by the mask.’

Taking a deep breath, she nodded slightly. For a moment, she looked so sad it near broke Ganondorf’s heart, but he didn’t know how to soothe the hurt she felt. Not when it was most likely him and Link causing it.

‘Sure you don’t want to sleep in the wagon?’ Link asked, and she scoffed.

‘Trust me, there’s no way I’d be able to.’

‘Make sure you’re well bundled,’ Ganondorf said. ‘You may as well borrow our blankets, if you need them. We’ll not be using them.’

Link made a small noise of protest. ‘Well, we might. Y’know, if it’s a slow night.’

‘You can try to take them back,’ Zelda replied, with a small but genuine smile on her face, ‘but I warn you, I have a stick and I’m not afraid to use it.’

‘Oh, I know,’ Link said, and they all laughed softly.

As she settled, Ganondorf stood again, smothering a yawn as he adjusted his cloak. He was full and sleepy, though he tried not to acknowledge the latter. He refused to let himself even lightly doze.

‘We could probably sleep in shifts,’ Link said as he yawned again. ‘If you’re really tired, that is.’

‘Perhaps we could, but not this night,’ he replied, rubbing his eyes as they watered. ‘I think for this first night, we should do our utmost to do as instructed.’

Link pulled a face. ‘Oh, alright then,’ he said, and moved away to check the perimeter himself.

The night progressed quietly enough. Once or twice, Ganondorf heard wolves howling again, above them in the mountains somewhere, but never close by. More keese passed overhead, as well as bats, and their camp remained undisturbed. A light flurry of snow blew by in the early hours of the morning, and while they decided against waking Zelda, Link placed his own blanket over her lightly so that she wouldn’t freeze.

They kept the fire stoked – but dim enough to avoid catching monsters’ attention – and kept each other awake, spending the night in soft, thoughtful silence.

As the first signs of daylight began to lighten the horizon, turning the sky red and gold and pale blue, the wagon shifted with the soft creak of wheels, and a bleary-eyed Eruta poked her head through the canvas as if she had set a silent, internal alarm.

‘Morning boys,’ she said, and then, ‘bloody hell it’s cold out here.’

Link laughed. ‘Yeah, there’s been a bit of snow. Fire’s still going, though – you’re welcome.’

He shot her a cheeky grin, which she returned, before she tugged up her hood and hopped down from the wagon. Stretching slowly, she twisted her body this way and that before she approached, holding mittened hands out to the fire as it popped and sputtered.

She glanced over her shoulder at Ganondorf, then Link. ‘Good work, both of you. Any monsters get near?’

‘No,’ Ganondorf replied, watching as Zelda stirred, curling deeper under the blankets he and Link had piled on top of her in the night.

‘Our mere presences kept ‘em at bay,’ Link added, which made Eruta laugh.

‘Sure they did.’

Zelda rolled onto her back and scrubbed a hand across her face. ‘What time is it?’ she grumbled. ‘And why are you so cheerful?’

‘Well, some of us slept in a comfy wagon instead of out in the snow,’ Eruta said, and she pulled a face.

Link gave a long, wide yawn. ‘And some of us have been up so long we’ve become delirious.’

Eruta jerked a thumb at the wagon. ‘Go get some rest, you’ve earned it. And tell Meri to get his butt out here while you’re at it, will you?’

‘Sure.’ Link glanced at Ganondorf. ‘You coming?’

‘I will follow shortly,’ he said, and Link nodded then left.

There was a murmur of voices from inside the wagon, and Ganondorf let his eyes fall shut. They ached and itched, and he rubbed at the eye sockets lightly. Lethargy tugged at his limbs, so he was glad he was stood, otherwise he might very well have fallen asleep where he sat. As it was, it still took quite an effort to open his eyes once more, his head lolling slightly when he stopped trying to hold it up.

He squinted, resisting the overwhelming urge to let his eyes close, and focused on Zelda, who had sat up and was untying her braid. Her morning routine; she let down her hair, brushed it, and retied it again. The brief moments where it hung loose, framing her face, always caught Ganondorf off guard. She looked so different; it was like catching a glimpse of a stranger.

As if she sensed him looking – and she probably did – she paused, turning her head in his direction with her uncanny accuracy. She had reservations about Eruta and Meridan, and he was hesitant to leave her alone with them. If his presence would make her more comfortable, he could fight sleep for a little while longer.

Of course, she sensed all this, inclining her head towards the wagon. ‘Go sleep,’ she said, and he sighed.

‘Very well.’

He made no protests and headed for the wagon, where he passed a bleary-eyed Meridan, who was clearly not as much of a morning person as his sister.

‘Good morning,’ Ganondorf said.

Meridan lifted a hand and mumbled something that could have been a greeting, and next to the fire Eruta laughed. Then Ganondorf was inside the wagon, the outside world obscured as he stepped into the warm half-darkness to find Link already stretched out on one of the benches, an arm slung across his face.

Unable to help himself, he searched Link’s face and chin for any sign on the demon’s markings, but his neck remained swaddled in the scarf, obscuring them from view.

Ganondorf slipped down onto the second bench quietly, not wanting to disturb him if he had already nodded off, and lay down. Staring up at the wagon’s canvas roof, he shifted as his back protested at the solidness of the bench, trying to get comfortable. Eruta and Meridan were used to it, he supposed, and it wasn’t so different to sleeping on the ground when he thought about it.

He wriggled a final time, then shut his eyes. If he just stopped moving, his body would adjust.

And sure enough, it wasn’t long before he was dozing lightly, listening to Eruta, Meridan, and Zelda move around outside. Pots clanked and ponies snorted, and once or twice someone laughed. It was soothing, in its own way, and his mind drifted easily.

At some point – he wasn’t sure how long it had been – he heard the wagon steps creak and the canvas entrance shift. Somebody set something heavy and metallic down, then moved to stand between the two benches. Ganondorf, though tempted to simply ignore it and fall deeper into sleep, opened his eyes slowly, blinking the haze from them.

Zelda stood beside him, a bundle of fabric under each arm, quiet and unmoving. She took a few slow, soft breaths, then turned to Link and unrolled one bundle; his blanket. Closing his eyes again, Ganondorf listened as she spread the blanket over Link, adjusting it a few times before quiet fell again.

Wood creaked softly, and there was a rustle of fabric. Weight fell over Ganondorf, the edge of his own blanket tickling his chin until she adjusted it with a few gentle tugs.

When a hand touched his forehead gently, he opened his eyes in surprise, and she brushed her fingers down his cheek, the fabric of her gloves soft and warm. Her face was inches from his, her expression so gentle and sad that Ganondorf couldn’t help but put his hand over hers. She visibly jumped, but didn’t pull away even as her cheeks turned pink.

‘Oh, you’re awake,’ she squeaked, then cleared her throat. ‘Sorry.’

‘Don’t be,’ he replied as he squeezed her fingers gently. ‘What is on your mind? You look so sad again.’

She pulled a face. ‘Not that I want to remind you, but I was just…thinking about what I saw, for you and Link. I can’t help feeling sad when I think about you…well, you know.’

His stomach did, in fact, drop at her words, but he sat up and steered her down onto the bench beside him, keeping her hand in his. ‘You never did tell me,’ he said after a moment, ‘What you...saw.’

‘I didn’t think you wanted to know.’

‘I didn’t, I…don’t. But probably…I should.’

For a few seconds, she was quiet, biting at her lower lip. Then she swallowed, turning over her hand and tangling their fingers together. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes.’ He took a breath and steadied his resolve. He couldn’t continue to place the burden solely on her shoulders; this was not something she should face alone.

‘It’s…’ she paused, frowning slightly. ‘Well, now that you’ve asked it’s…hard to put into words. I don’t know when, or where but…it was like you were burning from the inside out. And you were so sad but you were…saving someone?’ She made a noise of frustration. ‘This isn’t making any sense, sorry.’

‘No, it…it does.’ Tightening his grip on her hand, he closed his eyes and let the dread clasp at his heart, then let it subside. It would not come to pass. ‘Burning from what, though?’

‘I don’t know. It was this horrible, bright, _bright_ light…’ Her voice grew thick, and she laughed softly. ‘But you were so strong and brave – but I guess if we want to stop it, you…can’t be? So no saving anybody, okay?’

He laughed as well. ‘That’s something I cannot agree to, unfortunately.’

‘Okay, well…we’ll just have to be really, really careful, okay? No needless heroism – only as a last resort.’

‘Yes, I will try.’ Sighing softly, he squeezed her hand. ‘You need not be sad about this, though. The things you’ve seen will not happen. We’re all going to save one another, are we not?’

‘There’s just so little time,’ she sighed, face turning in Link’s direction. ‘And we have no idea where the Happy Mask Salesman is, or where the secret location is – what if it’s all the way across Hyrule, and it takes us weeks to get there?’

Her voice rose, but she fought it back under control, both of them conscious of the sleeping Link across from them.

Ganondorf squeezed her hand again. ‘Focus on one thing at a time. First, we will go to Lake Hylia and secure Link’s Triforce piece. It’s from your goddesses, so perhaps it will help keep the demon at bay until we can make the Triforce whole again. We cannot dwell on the future, Zelda. We do not know what is to come.’

‘Well, we kinda do,’ she said, and shook her head. ‘No, you’re right. I promised myself I wouldn’t let it happen, and there’s no point moping around about what _could_ happen. You’re right. At least we’re getting to the lake quicker than we would’ve.’

Movement sounded at the front of the wagon, before Eruta poked her head inside. Her gaze flitted over Link, then onto Ganondorf and Zelda, then onto their intertwined hands, and she paused.

‘Sorry to disturb,’ she said in a stage-whisper, ‘but we’ll be off soon. Just to let you know.’

‘Alright, thanks,’ Zelda said, offering Ganondorf a smile before focusing on Eruta. ‘Is there anything I can do?’

She tilted her head, then shook it. ‘No, I don’t think so. Just sit tight, we’ll let you know if we need you.’

She ducked back through the canvas before Zelda could reply.

‘Well, now she’s got all sorts of ideas in her head,’ she murmured instead, and Ganondorf scoffed.

Disentangling their fingers, he patted her hand lightly then pulled away, looking her over. Her spirits seemed a little brighter, but he knew she wouldn’t be truly fine until they averted the fates she had witnessed.

But, as he had told her, that was a worry for another day. They had the task at hand to complete first.

He tried to cling to that frame of mind as, outside, reins cracked and the wagon lurched into motion once more. Zelda’s shoulder bumped his as they both swayed at the sudden movement, and she looked at him and smiled.

‘Go back to sleep. You’re going to need it,’ she said, and from the way she said it, he couldn’t help but wonder if she knew something he didn’t.

Either way, he complied, lying back down and cushioning his head so it wouldn’t be bouncing off the bench every other minute. Shutting his eyes, he let the rhythmic squeak and rattle of the wheels below lull him. Thoughts of awful bright light and immolation followed him down into sleep; his dreams shone with light and fire.

Beneath it all, whispers too low to be comprehensible.

He woke to a hand touching his shoulder. Eruta stood above him, teeth bared in a smile and hood down, and she gave his shoulder one last squeeze before moving away.

‘Up and at ‘em, boys,’ she said, as Link groaned sleepily. ‘Let’s hope tonight’s as quiet as the last.’

Sitting up, Ganondorf rolled his stiff shoulders and stifled a yawn. He hadn’t expected to ever sleep as deeply or for as long, the wagon so unfamiliar and uncomfortable as it was, but apparently that didn’t matter after spending most of a day and a night awake.

Opposite him, Link stretched languidly, adjusting his scarf as he clambered unsteadily to his feet.

‘I could get used to this,’ he said as he rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. ‘It wouldn’t be a bad life.’

‘Perhaps not,’ Ganondorf replied, rising as well and feeling his head brush the canvas roof. He hunched his neck slightly. ‘I can see both the positives and negatives to such living.’

Giving his scarf a final tug, Link nodded slightly. ‘We’re lucky Eruta and Meridan are so nice.’ He stretched with a noise of satisfaction. ‘Ready for another night’s watch?’

‘Certainly,’ Ganondorf said, and gestured to the exit. ‘After you.’

Outside, the others had already started setting up camp. The wagon had been steered off to the side of the road, and now sat next to what appeared to be a well-used resting spot. There were three tree trunks fashioned into benches set around a firepit, with a copse to the far side for shelter from the elements and where the ponies were now tied and grazing.

The air was crisp and fresh, no longer bitterly cold but full of the smell of damp earth and sun-warmed grass, and Ganondorf realised that as he had slept, the world had turned green. Where before there had been just the white of snow and frost and the deep brown of frozen earth, now there were swathes of verdant fields, stretching on for miles around them.

Behind them, the mountains still loomed, now stretching almost to their full height above the campsite, and Ganondorf turned his gaze to Snowpeak, wondering how Yeto was faring.

‘Evening, sleepy heads,’ Meridan said from his place by the fire, where he and Zelda were peeling vegetables. ‘Zelda tells me you were both sleeping like babies.’

Link crossed to the firepit and set himself down on one of the benches. ‘Yeah, once you get into the rhythm of that thing, it’s actually pretty comfortable.’ He gestured to the wagon, and Meridan laughed.

‘For sure. Except for the noise, it’s kinda like being on the water,’ he said.

‘They’re nothing alike.’ Eruta shook her head and made a disgusted noise. ‘But you’re right, Link, once you get used to it it’s fine.’

Ganondorf moved to sit with them as well, and the evening progressed in much the same fashion as the last. It was noticeably warmer, though still not _warm_ , but he would take what he could get. They passed the time with warm food and cheerful conversation, and eventually the others retired. Zelda once more curled up before the fire, lying with her back flush against of the benches as Ganondorf and Link patrolled.

The sun drooped beneath the horizon, and as the last glimmers of red faded to indigo and deep, velvety blue, Ganondorf noticed lights out in the fields around them.

Unsure as to what they were, he watched them without comment at first, as they darted back and forth in erratic patterns, trailing sparks. Torches, then, but held by what?

‘I think we should quench the fire,’ he said slowly, as Link returned from another patrol.

‘I think you’re right,’ he replied, moving to the firepit. ‘I can hear them squawking all the way from the trees.’

He gave the fire a few quick, well-placed stomps, the wood cracking and the fire sputtering, and the night consumed their camp. In the sudden darkness, Ganondorf heard movement and just about saw Zelda prop herself up on an elbow.

‘Monsters?’ she asked, voice soft and a little scratchy.

Link stomped once more, as the embers continued to glow with deep, red light. ‘Bokoblins, I think,’ he said. ‘They’re mucking about in the fields, probably chasing rabbits.’

To be safe, Ganondorf drew his sword, resting it across his lap as he sat on the bench Zelda lay against. She sat up herself, patting one of his feet lightly before grasping her stick in both hands.

They kept quiet and still, and Ganondorf fixed his gaze on the dancing torchlight in the distance. Faintly, as Link had, he heard the monsters shrieking and barking, though they were so quiet that even mere gusts of wind covered them up as it rustled in the leaves and grass.  

Even as it did, Ganondorf heard another sound, much closer. It was a kind of growl, croaking and reptilian, and his stomach dropped.

‘Link!’ he cried in alarm, jumping to his feet and readying his sword just as the shrill, panicked whinnies of the ponies shattered the silence in the fields.

Link yelped and drew his sword. ‘What is it? I can’t fucking see!’

‘Zelda, get the others,’ Ganondorf commanded, and she scrambled to her feet and made for the wagon.

As she went, he summoned the Triforce and set his marking ablaze. Golden light filled the camp, blinding after the darkness, and as he blinked the spots from his eyes two shapes leapt from between copse’s spindly trees.

Lizalfos, armed with spears and shields, their scales glittering in the sudden light, their bulging eyes darting around in their skulls as they took in Ganondorf, then Link, then Zelda as she made a break for the wagon.

‘Bloody hell,’ Link spat, blinking hard as he dashed to Ganondorf’s side. ‘You couldn’t’ve made that a little dimmer?’

Ganondorf gave no reply beyond a sharp, disdainful click of his tongue as he steadied his sword in front of him, body tingling with anticipation. The Triforce hummed in his veins, singing in his ears, and he let the golden sparks at his fingertips dance up his blade, wreathing it in soft, crackling power. The handle warmed, the familiar tingle of its faded power mingling with the Triforce’s.

The lizalfos burbled their strange, chattering calls, hopping from foot to foot in an erratic dance that made it hard to predict their movements. One skittered forward, aiming a tentative thrust at Link who sidestepped, then backed up again, mouth gaping and pink tongue lolling.

The other hopped closer to Ganondorf, who held his ground and tightened his grip on his sword, the leather twisting beneath his palms. It struck at him and he parried, instinctively yanking his head back to avoid the spear’s cruel, barbed tip. The ring of steel on steel was loud and grating, and he couldn’t help but think of the bokoblins out in the field. How long would it be until the hordes were alerted to their wagon’s presence?

One thing at a time. One monster at a time.

Flicking his sword, Ganondorf set his feet and observed. He had the inferior reach, and no shield, but he had experience fighting lizalfos. They littered the desert, particularly the mesas where they camouflaged themselves among the rocks.

He swung at the spear. Knocking it aside he darted forward and felt the hefty wooden shaft collide with his neck, the lizalfos springing backwards with a sharp hiss. It weaved its head from side to side, eyes flicking about, pale, vulnerable throat undulating. Ganondorf ducked even before the thing reared back, rolling forward as it spat a spout of boiling water at his face. It hit the ground and he rose, unharmed and already swinging.

The lizalfos shrieked as Ganondorf’s blade connected with its underbelly, slicing a shallow gash along its scales. He pulled back, brought the sword up and around his head then down across the throat. The cut wasn’t deep but blood burst forth nonetheless, showering his hands as he slashed again, again, _again_.

Hissing in pain and what Ganondorf hoped was fear, the lizalfos scrambled back and placed its spear between them again. It jabbed and he dodged, and pain blossomed in his cheek as the spear just caught him, scoring a thin cut that stung with heat and salt. Blood welled and spilled down his face, dripping from his chin.

His first and only thought was anger. Fury that such a lowly creature could draw his blood.

It coiled in his stomach, bright and hot and blinding, and the Triforce’s light grew tenfold. An awful, glorious beacon that heralded the total destruction of his enemies. His sword glowed pale and ethereal, infused with power, and this time when he struck at the lizalfos’ spear, it was with enough force to splinter the wood and crack the weapon in half.

Burbling nervously, the lizalfos looked at the stump it still held, and Ganondorf closed the distance in two short strides. Toe to toe, the monster stood taller than him, but in that moment, he towered above it. It was a worm and he was a king.

For a heartbeat, he stared into its bulbous eyes, then he placed his foot in the crook of its knee and drove his heel down, sending the whole thing stumbling to the floor. It scrambled, squawked, and looked up at him in fear. He brought his sword down on its head, bisecting armour, flesh, and bone in one clean blow. Warmth spattered his face and he stood triumphant as his foe toppled lifelessly into the grass.

It wasn’t enough.

He turned, insides on fire and the Triforce’s light pulsing in time with his heart, and sought his next victim.

Only to see Eruta drive what appeared to be a trident through the second lizalfos’ neck and pin it to the floor. It flailed and choked, then fell still. As she offered Link a high five, Ganondorf twisted his sword in his hands and ground his teeth, unsated.

It wasn’t enough. The flames of hatred still burned inside him, and one lizalfos’ death couldn’t quench them. Nothing could. There wasn’t enough death and destruction in the world to satisfy this hunger.

Eruta waved a hand at him. ‘Yours dead too?’

She approached, the fins on her head lit up with some soft bioluminescence, and Ganondorf adjusted his stance, preparing to strike.

And then, as if someone had dumped a bucket of snow over him, he went cold, icy dread chilling him from the inside out. He recoiled, dropping his sword, and took a shuddering breath.

‘You alright there?’ Eruta asked as she slowed, squinting at him. ‘Not used to killing monsters?’

He shook his head and was reminded of the blood drying on his skin. ‘No, these are quite common in the desert. I am…not sure what comes over me.’

She looked past him and whistled. ‘Damn, you messed that one up real good, didn’t you?’

‘I could say the same to you,’ he replied, gaze trailing over the lifeless shape of the lizalfos, the trident still protruding from it.

‘What can I say, it was about to eat Link,’ she said, and bumped her fist against his arm; when he flinched, she frowned at him. ‘You don’t look so good, why don’t you come sit down. And _where_ is that light coming from? I can barely see.’

‘Oh.’

Flexing his fingers, Ganondorf took another shaky breath and willed the light to dim. It resisted at first, riled and ready to be used, but he fought in down and it lessened slowly. Reluctantly. He stared at the marking until his eyes hurt, as Eruta made a small, surprised noise.

‘ _You’re_ making it? Now that’s a fun trick, I wish I could glow that bright.’ She ran a hand along the long, fin-like extension of her skull, down which ran two rows of the luminescent spots. ‘Now come on, you.’

He bent to pick up his sword and paused at the sight of his blood-flecked fingers trembling. Wiping them off on his cloak he grasped the handle, straightened, and followed Eruta back to the others. Zelda stood apart from them, facing the fields, while Meridan fussed over a clearly flustered Link.

‘I’m fine, I swear!’ he protested, dancing out of Meridan’s reach.

‘No, you’re not,’ Meridan replied. ‘I saw that thing’s spear go _through_ your hand.’

Link scoffed, tucking both hands behind his back. ‘No, you didn’t. I’m pretty sure you’d know if I’d been stabbed – I’d be making a real fuss.’

‘What’s going on?’ Eruta asked as she approached, Ganondorf hanging back slightly.

Now that he was calm, and the Triforce’s light dimmer, the shadows once more pressed in on them, soft but dense. Eruta and Meridan were gently illuminated in greenish light from their glowing spots, but otherwise the camp was mostly in darkness again. Ganondorf was glad he couldn’t see the others’ faces, and that they couldn’t see his as he steered the Triforce’s glow away from him.

He didn’t want them to see the wildness in his eyes, the mix of cold dread and the lingering embers of a fury he refused to believe had been his own.

He turned his mind from the knowledge that Zelda no doubt knew everything he was feeling. As long as she kept it to herself, he could pretend she didn’t know.

‘Give me your hand,’ Meridan said with force, breaking into his thoughts.

Link backed away as the siblings circled him, as sharks might their prey. ‘I’m _fine!_ Zelda, a little help here?’

‘You don’t want it to get infected,’ she said, her back still to them. ‘Just because you can’t feel it doesn’t mean it won’t fuck you up.’

He spluttered, face a picture of betrayal. _‘Zelda!’_

There was a pause, and then, sighing in defeat, he offered his right hand for inspection. Even in the low light, Ganondorf could see the dark tear in his glove, blood dripping slowly off his fingers into the grass. Eruta darted forward and grabbed his wrist, forcing his arm up above his head and holding it there. She was a little taller than him, but he seemed much smaller as he wilted under her fierce gaze.

‘Somebody needs to get that fire lit again, and everyone else keep a lookout for more monsters,’ she commanded, and they hurried to obey.

Ganondorf remained at a distance, sword dangling from his fingertips, and kept watch. Scouring the fields for any flickers of torchlight, he listened hard for the chattering of more lizalfos, but it seemed the night, for the moment, had calmed.

He sincerely hoped, with all his heart, it stayed that way.


	29. Chapter 29

Healing Hands

_In Which People Tiptoe_

There was a hole in his hand. An honest-to-Farore hole, dark and still oozing blood that glistened in the firelight. He’d raised his arms in an instinctive attempt to block the lizalfos’ spear, and it had caught his right hand and gone all the way through.

Better than his left. At least he couldn’t feel it, even if it was still pretty gross to look at. He kept glancing at it though, drawn by the same morbid curiosity that had made him want to prod and poke the holes the demon had made in his leg when it had stabbed him that one time.

‘So gross,’ Eruta said as she inspected it, sat beside him on one of the log benches that framed the firepit. ‘But mendable.’

‘Mendable?’ Link repeated, and she flashed him a quick grin.

She dropped his hand and wriggled her fingers at him, and he watched as flickers of green light danced along her hands, making the webbing translucent and her scales gleam. It reminded him of Ganondorf’s power, but Eruta’s sparks were green not gold and less…prickly. They swayed over her hands like ripples of water; he sat and watched, transfixed.

‘A few lucky Zora have healing abilities, see,’ Eruta explained, flexing her fingers as the light fizzled out. ‘Mine aren’t great – haven’t practiced enough or whatever – but they’ll help. Then we’ll wrap you up and you’ll heal in time.’

She took his hand again and hooked her fingers under his glove; he twitched away and she narrowed her eyes at him, grabbing his forearm with her other hand.

‘This’ll hurt a bit,’ she said, ‘but I need you to hold still.’

Link grimaced, discomfort crawling down his spine. ‘Yeah, that’s…not the problem.’ He looked down at his hand, throat a little tight as his chest clenched in dread, then sighed. ‘Okay, fine, do it. I don’t want to die from an infection.’

‘Don’t worry,’ Eruta said, and winked. ‘I’ll be gentle.’

He offered her a half-hearted laugh that petered out into silence, his chest squeezing and squeezing with shame and self-consciousness. Somewhere in the back of his head, a cold disdain filtered through his skull and he shuddered, hunching his shoulders up towards his ears.

Eruta peeled the glove off slowly, a centimetre at a time, and paused as his wrist came into view, a little blood mingling with the demon’s markings where they lay warped across the thick scar at the base of his hand. She made a soft noise he couldn’t peg the meaning of, touching the scar gently.

‘What the heck caused that?’ she asked, and he shrugged a shoulder.

‘Oh, y’know…’

He didn’t offer an answer, and she eyed him with curiosity and suspicion before continuing her endeavour of removing his glove. Piece by piece, his hand came into view, stained with red and full of hole. Link’s morbid curiosity returned, and he watched the edges of said hole pull and shift, the fleshy, pinkish inside of his hand occasionally lit up as the fire sputtered.

Nausea caught him by surprise and he averted his gaze, clearing his throat softly. Eruta was right: _so_ gross.

‘Man, you are not even flinching,’ she said, as she flipped his hand over and inspected the smaller hole on the opposite side, which had mostly ‘closed’ as his skin fell back into place. ‘How high is your pain threshold?’

‘Not very high, actually,’ he said, and chuckled feebly at her incredulous look. ‘I just don’t have any feeling in this hand. Can’t even use it.’

Eruta peered at him, pupils shifting in size, then pursed her lips and nodded. ‘Someone did a shit job of reattaching it, didn’t they?’

Link laughed at that, even as the demon’s annoyance soured in his mouth. ‘Yes, yes they did.’

Tutting, she twisted his hand back and forth one more time before she closed her eyes, took a breath, and scrunched up her face in concentration. He watched her call the sparks to her fingers again and wondered what they felt like.

Somehow, watching the green-blue ripples pass over his hand, he thought it might feel like water running over his skin, cool and soothing.

Said ripples coalesced over the hole, lighting up the fleshy insides again. The ooze of blood slowed then stopped, the swelling skin around the wound lost some of its puffiness, and he wondered if the pain might have lessened, had he actually been able to feel it.

Abruptly, Eruta gasped and dropped his hand. ‘What the—?!’

‘What? What’s wrong?’ Link asked, glancing between her and his hand – still holey – as she visibly shuddered.

‘Your…your tattoos are _moving_ ,’ she said. ‘What the fuck?’

Link shoved his hand behind his back and fought a smile as the demon’s laughter rang in his ears. ‘Oh. Yeah.’

‘Is that…normal?’ Eruta stared at him, then leaned to one side in an attempt to see round him to his hand.

‘Uh, yeah?’

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed for his arm. He shifted out of reach, feeling heat creep up his neck into his cheeks. Trying to be subtle, he tugged at his scarf to adjust it, making sure the marks on his neck weren’t visible.

_‘I’m insulted,’_ the demon said, its amusement making his skin crawl. _‘Trying to hide my glory? I don’t think so.’_

Cold shot through his throat and down his arm, and before he could stop it the demon had shoved his arm towards Eruta, hand outstretched for her to peer at. Link fought, briefly, then coughed as it gave the markings on his neck a warning squeeze.

So, he bit his tongue and bore her scrutiny, waiting for her curiosity to run its course.

They both watched the marks, dark as tar in the moonlight, squirm in his skin. He wished they were just tattoos.

‘That’s so weird,’ Eruta said, tracing a branch of the markings with a gentle finger then pulling away when Link twitched, unable to help himself. ‘I’ve never seen anything like it. You Hylians are making _moving_ tattoos now? That’s pretty wild.’

He licked his lips, mouth uncomfortably dry. ‘Uh, yeah, sure.’

Footsteps signalled someone’s approach, before Meridan set himself down on the bench on Link’s other side. He smiled a little tiredly, the rows of glowing spots along his head blinking slowly in a different rhythm to Eruta’s.

‘How’s the hand?’ he asked, and she made a small, sheepish kind of noise.

‘It’s stopped bleeding,’ Link replied. ‘I think.’

He glanced at his hand to check, and it seemed to be true. The hole was definitely still there, but overall the thing looked a little better. He just wanted people to stop staring.

‘Well that’s…good,’ Meridan said, and exchanged a glance with Eruta, who took a deep breath that she released as a blustery sigh.

She patted Link’s hand then sat back, glancing towards the wagon. ‘And that’s about all from me, tonight.’ When she looked back at him her expression was apologetic and a little embarrassed. ‘Like I said, I’m pretty shit at healing. You’re gonna have to do a little healing of your own, but I’ll give it another go tomorrow.’

‘Oh, well that’s fine,’ Link said, watching her deflate a little. ‘We can just wrap it up, check on it every now and then…I don’t use it, anyway, so it’s all good.’

Eruta pouted. ‘It’s not though, is it? You’ve got a massive hole in your hand and I _should_ be able to heal it but I can’t.’

‘Practice makes perfect,’ Meridan said, which earned him a sour expression. He reached around Link and nudged her shoulder lightly. ‘Come on, help me find the bandages.’

‘Be right back,’ she said to Link, and they both stood and headed for the wagon.

He stared down at the hole for a few moments longer, then let his arm drop and looked out over the camp. A little way away, just on the edge of the fire’s sputtering ring of light, Zelda stood facing out toward the fields, while Ganondorf wasn’t anywhere in sight. He was probably still pacing circles around the camp, as he had been since Eruta came back from the copse with him.

He hadn’t said much, but his Triforce mark had been a blinding beacon for a little while so Link knew something had happened. Taking care of the other lizalfos, probably, but that didn’t seem like it’d be enough to ruffle Ganondorf’s feathers.

And his restless pacing said his feathers _had_ been ruffled.

A laugh crawled through Link’s mind and he scowled as his hairs stood on end, cold slithering down his arm like someone had shoved an ice cube down his sleeve. He shuddered and scowled harder.

‘What?’

_‘Oh, nothing,’_ the demon said, its grin tugging at his lips. He clenched his jaw. _‘Your cluelessness is as amusing as always.’_

He tightened his jaw some more, feeling his nostrils flare as he exhaled harshly. He wouldn’t rise, he _wouldn’t_. He didn’t care what the demon knew that he didn’t, and he didn’t care that it was baiting him. He never should’ve talked to it in the first place; he _knew_ that only made things worse.

Shaking out his arm, he stood and made his way to Zelda’s side. She didn’t acknowledge his approach, but he didn’t mind, standing quietly next to her for a few moments. The fields surrounding them were dark, but every so often patches would gleam with gentle moonlight, a patch of silvery light in the syrupy darkness. He glanced at the sky, and it glittered with faint stars, the moon herself just a pale crescent, like the sky was smiling down on them lopsidedly. He couldn’t decide if the thought felt comforting or malicious.

‘How’s the hand?’ Zelda asked eventually, as a breeze rustled through the grass and the leaves of the copse, a gentle rushing that prompted Link to take a deep breath and close his eyes.

‘Could be worse,’ he said, lifting said hand over his head to see if he could see the moonlight through it.

He couldn’t, which was a little disappointing until he realised how unpleasant it would’ve been.

Zelda made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat. ‘Lucky it wasn’t your left.’

‘Yeah, that would’ve sucked.’

Another moment of silence passed. She sighed softly but didn’t say anything, so Link went back to watching the fields. The bokoblins had run off or passed out, it seemed, which he was glad for. As long as they weren’t sneaking towards their camp under cover of night, he didn’t care what they were up to.

He dwelled on the image of that – bokoblins crawling on their bellies through the grass, lying in wait around the campsite – and shuddered, then scanned the nearby grass for the tell-tale shine of eyes or blades.

Nothing. They could be alone, for all he knew, nothing and nobody for miles and miles.

That thought wasn’t so pleasant either.

‘Is Ganondorf alright?’ he asked, to distract himself and because he was genuinely concerned, and Zelda’s face twisted.

‘How should I know?’ she said, turning towards him briefly so that he could feel the full force of her disdainful expression.

He paused, then shrugged. ‘You…feel stuff, right? You know how he’s feeling?’

She didn’t reply for a moment, and he knew she knew how much that bothered him, however much he might try to hide the feeling from her and pretend everything was fine. His stomach twisted, face heating.

‘Though I’d really rather _not_ ,’ Zelda said, ‘I do know. And I’m not going to say anything to you, because it’s a gross enough violation of privacy when I’m doing it _un_ intentionally. Telling you intentionally would be even worse.’

‘Well, okay.’ Link glanced over his shoulder, just in time to see Ganondorf passing by the firepit on another round, his steps short but fervent. ‘But something’s up with the guy, it’s not hard to tell.’

Zelda sighed harshly through her nose. ‘So go ask him yourself. I’m sure he’d appreciate you showing your concern.’

‘Maybe I will,’ he replied, and she clicked her tongue.

Of course she knew he wasn’t sure he would actually ask, or if he even felt brave enough to approach Ganondorf while he was in whatever state he was in. There was an intimidating intensity to his pacing, and Link was hesitant to approach. He tried to quell the feeling before Zelda could pick up on it, but it was probably useless. He’d need to be some emotionless automaton for her to not get a read on him.

She sighed again, and it felt pointed, like he was bothering her somehow.

‘Alright, I’ll get out of your hair,’ he said, and felt a little offended when she didn’t disagree.

But then he chastised himself. He was being inconsiderate – he knew she hated her abilities, and that his reacting poorly probably made her feel bad. She’d probably been putting up with people like him her whole life.

_‘Maybe you should put her out of her misery,’_ the demon muttered, twitching his fingers.

He grabbed his wrist and laughed awkwardly when Zelda’s head snapped in his direction. ‘Yup, I’ll go. You should…you should try to get some sleep.’

Tightening his grip on his wrist, he wandered back to the benches and sat, waiting for Eruta and Meridan to return with the promised bandages. It still amused him, how much the demon hated Zelda, because he’d never seen anyone get under its non-existent skin quite like she did. It made her a target, sure, and he worried about that, but he enjoyed how annoyed it got just by her presence.

Even if it could leach over into his own feelings.

_‘It won’t be so funny when I make you bathe in her blood,’_ the demon said.

Link snorted, even as the thought knotted his insides. ‘Whatever you say.’

Cold crept across his neck as if someone had just blown on it, and all his hairs stood on end. _‘Just you wait.’_

It was a promise, he knew that, and he was glad he didn’t have to dwell on it as Eruta emerged from the wagon again, a roll of bandages held aloft triumphantly.

‘Knew we had some somewhere,’ she said as she clomped down the wagon steps, Meridan following more sedately. ‘Give us your hand, then, and we’ll heal it the old-fashioned way.’

‘Heal away,’ Link said, stretching it out to her.

She bounded closer, unwinding the bandages as she went, and the demon tugged on his arm, dragging it out of her reach. She paused, narrowing her eyes at him, and he fought against its hold, the strain making his whole arm tremble as he forced his hand into her grasp.

‘Here we go, then,’ she said, and upended her waterskin over his hand.

She spent a moment scrubbing the drying blood away, dabbing the wound itself gently despite Link’s continued assurances it didn’t hurt, then started wrapping. He took hold of his elbow and held it steady, the demon’s malicious amusement clogging his throat as they played tug-and-war with his arm, and by the time Eruta secured the end of the bandages he felt entirely worn out.

‘Thanks,’ he said, ‘I appreciate it.’

She offered him a little smile, much softer than her usual sharp grin. ‘No problem. I just wish I could do more. Come see me in a few years – maybe I’ll be able to actually heal holes in hands in one go.’

The demon snorted and the sound left Link, and when she glanced at him he froze in horror, until she gently thwacked the side of his head in mock offence.

‘No need to look so amused about that,’ she said.

‘It wasn’t that, I promise,’ he replied, but he could tell she didn’t believe him.

He wanted to protest more, but he didn’t know how to explain that it had been the demon in his arm laughing at the thought of him still being alive in a few years’ time.

They were both distracted, thankfully, by the arrival of Ganondorf, who didn’t spare them so much as a glance as he paced by again. Link lifted his newly bandaged hand in greeting, but dropped it when it wasn’t acknowledged.

Eruta leaned closer and lowered her voice. ‘Is he alright?’ she asked, and he pressed his lips together.

‘I don’t know,’ he replied, and stood.

Jogging after Ganondorf, he caught up with him halfway between the camp and the copse and fell into step next to him.

‘Everything alright, buddy?’ he asked.

Ganondorf gave no sign of having heard. There was a frown etched into his face, scoring deep lines across his skin, and his eyes were distant and glowing. Literally. The gold had turned molten, gleaming softly against the deep brown of his face as if lit up from within.

Which they were, Link supposed, glancing down at the mark on Ganondorf’s right hand. It was still alight, pulsing and bright enough that he didn’t have to think too hard about where he was putting his feet as they moved among the trees.

He tried again. ‘Ganondorf?’

When he, again, got no response, he reached out and tapped Ganondorf’s shoulder lightly. A hand shot out, grabbing his wrist and squeezing tightly, the Triforce and Ganondorf’s eyes flashing. Holding very still, Link tried to think of something to say but couldn’t, so he just waited, as the blood throbbed in his hand where that steel grip remained vice-like and mildly painful.

For a second, just one second, he thought Ganondorf was going to smite him. Call on the power of the goddesses and fry him where he stood.

But then he took a deep breath and let go. He turned away, but not before Link saw his face crumple slightly, with a shame and fear he himself knew all too well. The kind that came with doing something wrong, or something awful, and not being in control when it was done.

‘Hey,’ he said softly, folding his arms and pinning his hands under his armpits. ‘What’s up? You seem…a little on edge.’

He gave a short laugh with no feeling behind it. ‘I am trying to sort my thoughts. I would appreciate being left alone for the time.’

‘Sure, of course, but you know you can talk to us, right? If you ever want to, that is.’ Link looked him up and down for a moment, seeing a Ganondorf he’d never seen before. Hunched and clearly rattled, the regal shell cracked. ‘Sometimes it’s not better to be alone with your thoughts.’

‘I appreciate your concern,’ he replied, and Link ignored the slight clenching in his stomach as he echoed Zelda’s words. ‘I just need a little more time, until I know this is back under control.’

He lifted his hand, the marking still glowing, and Link nodded.

‘Okay,’ he said, ‘yeah, alright. I don’t think any of us’ll be sleeping much tonight, so if you do want to talk, you know where to find me.’

He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, and Ganondorf nodded, hitching a fleeting grimace of a smile onto his face. Link returned the gesture and made to go back, paused, then walked on. The campfire beckoned, and he didn’t know what else to say or do. He wasn’t about to push Ganondorf to talk, but he’d made his feelings clear so at least he knew he’d lend an ear, if needed.

The sooner morning came and they left this place, the better. Everything always seemed okay, or at least not as bad, in the sunlight.


	30. Chapter 30

Sunny Shores

_In Which Zora Have a Bad Reputation for a Reason_

Nobody slept that night. Zelda kept a quiet vigil on the outskirts of the camp, listening out for monsters and trying hard to ignore the various states of panic, fear, and general unease the others were all trying to mask.

Eruta and Link bore it well, chatting idly but amiably well into the early hours of the morning. But Meridan was stressed and Ganondorf was…Well, he was the one Zelda was actively trying to avoid the most. Every time he paced by, her skin crawled and her insides tied themselves into knots at his fear, his guilt, his stress.

It was unpleasant.

Eventually, though, the others began to stir in earnest, and by the slight shift in the air and the swell of birdsong from the nearby trees, Zelda knew first light was upon them.   

She stood stiffly, sore from sitting on the hard, uneven ground for so long, stretching her back until something gave a satisfying click. Rolling her shoulders, she tilted her neck from side to side, then stooped to pick up her stick.

Following the aura of low-lying panic that hadn’t quite dimmed yet, she located Meridan and said, ‘Anything I can do?’

‘Uh, well…’ He paused, gathering his thoughts. ‘Can you help Link grab the ponies? Eruta and I can pack up the wagon.’

‘Sure,’ she said, even as her stomach dropped slightly.

Horses weren’t her forte. Especially not since being warned as a child to never approach them from behind – something made difficult by the fact that she couldn’t always tell which end was which. Still, she wanted to pull her weight, so she told herself she was happy to help.

She sought Link next, nearly bumping into Ganondorf along the way.

‘My apologies,’ he murmured, as if their near-collision had barely registered, and Zelda paused to listen to him walk away.

She had rebuffed Link during the night, but he hadn’t been wrong. Ganondorf was entirely off-kilter, and it was a rare thing for him to be afraid, or as open with his emotions as he had been since the attack. They bled from him in a torrent, accosting her even from a distance, and it was so far from the steady calm she was used to that it filled her with an unease she couldn’t shake.

Link was right. They’d need to have a talk.

‘Everything alright?’ he asked, startling her from her thoughts as he materialised at her side as if she’d summoned him

She shook herself. ‘Yes, yup,’ she replied, rubbing her hands together. ‘Where are those ponies, then?’

‘Right over here,’ he said, and led her in their direction. ‘Here, take this.’

There was a rustling that told her he was rummaging through his pockets, so she held her hand out, just a little tentatively. A moment later, he placed something atop her palm. It was an apple, its sides smooth in places, soft in others, and puckered in others still.

‘Thanks?’ Zelda offered, and he laughed.

‘It’s for the pony,’ he said. ‘A bribe, basically.’

She weighed the apple, turning it in her fingers. ‘Oh.’

Reaching out a careful hand, she found the pony’s soft back and gently patted her way along it until she found the mane, then the nose, which she stroked before offering her bribe. In two lazy chomps, it was devoured, and the pony butted her stomach and sides lightly in search of more, snorting at her.

‘He’s the one you want,’ she said, as Link chattered away happily to its friend. ‘Alright, let’s see here…’

She found the bridle, and skimmed her fingers along the rope attaching it to the tree, which she untied. Then, wrapping the rope lightly around her hand, she began coaxing the pony back towards the wagon.

‘Thank you kindly,’ Eruta said as they approached. ‘I’ll take that, you hop on into the wagon and we’ll be off.’

Zelda relinquished the rope, the pony’s warm body brushing past her shoulder as Eruta led it to the front of the wagon.

Then she stood for a moment, preparing herself. Trying to think of calming things – like wide open fields full of sunlight and a gentle wind, or the soft rush of a river, or lying alone in bed as a cool evening breeze drifted in through the window – she took a deep breath, then another, then clambered into the wagon and plopped herself down on the seat opposite Ganondorf.

Neither of them spoke. The air inside was stifling; she could barely breathe, his presence weighed down on her so heavily. He was spiralling, obsessing. She couldn’t work up the courage to speak.

Link joined them soon after, and then soon after that the wagon lurched forward and they were off.

Fiddling with the end of her braid, Zelda tried to make herself speak, but though she could picture the words she’d say, they refused to come out. Ganondorf didn’t seem to be in any mood to talk; he was entirely lost inside himself.

But if she didn’t speak up, she was going to lose her mind.

‘I may be…really overstepping here,’ she said, the back of her neck prickling and her stomach twisting, ‘but Ganondorf, it’s okay to have…thoughts. Even if they’re really bad, or really horrible, it’s okay to think things and feel things, as long as you don’t act on them.’

He gave a hollow laugh. ‘You felt it, then.’

‘I…I couldn’t _not_ feel it. It was like the Triforce pieces, or…Majora.’ She stopped herself from saying ‘or like Link’s arm’. She didn’t think he’d appreciate it. ‘But it’s okay, nothing happened. We’re all fine, you’re fine…the only things not fine are those lizalfos, and nobody’s going to complain about that.’

‘Yeah,’ Link chimed in, confused but trying to rally. ‘I mean, did you see what Eruta did to the other one? That was fucking _brutal_.’

‘This is not the point,’ Ganondorf said, a little sharply, before sighing harshly through his nose. ‘It’s getting worse. My…curse.’

The wagon lurched violently, wood clattering and creaking in protest, and she nearly toppled out of her seat. Next to her, Link squawked, having been dislodged as well. They all took a moment to right themselves, Zelda clutching her bag where it had almost fallen from her lap. She wrapped her arms around it protectively, shuffling backwards until her back hit the wagon’s canvas wall.

‘Sorry!’ Eruta called from outside, voice muffled and not sorry at all.

Link cleared his throat, his confusion like an itch in Zelda’s brain. ‘Wait, but nothing happened, right? We just killed those lizalfos. Did something happen?’

Ganondorf sighed. ‘I…was not myself, for a moment or two. I have never felt such rage. It was…demonic. And _this_ made it also worse.’

He shifted and Zelda got the impression he’d just lifted his hand. The Triforce had been singing something awful the night before, with all the glorious fury of a goddess. Her throat tightened just at the memory, and she swallowed hard.

‘It’s weird, isn’t it,’ she said as they clattered over another bump in the road, ‘that they don’t repel demons? You’d think they would, but obviously they don’t.’

Pulling her bag tighter to her chest, she rubbed at her own mark and wondered if maybe she should be grateful all it had done was enhance what she already had. But, she supposed, Ganondorf had already had his curse too, so their reactions might actually be similar.

The thought that the third piece might affect Link in such a way wasn’t pleasant. His curse wasn’t inherent, though – the demon was an outside source. It wouldn’t make sense for the Triforce to strengthen it.

Not that the goddesses seemed to care about demons, or repelling them in any way.

The bench creaked under Link’s weight as he leaned forward. ‘I mean, we think all sorts of things in the heat of battle. Everyone hates monsters – being angry about them is pretty normal, right?’

‘Perhaps,’ Ganondorf said, ‘but that is not what this was. Yes, when it drew blood I was…furious, but then other thoughts followed, awful things. I was ready to destroy the world, all because a lizalfos barely scratched me.’

‘Kinda like when Majora gets in your brain?’ Link asked.

He sighed. ‘It is a close comparison, I suppose. You see, my family descends from a demon, whose lust for power and destruction manifests every so often in our bloodline. Its influence over me strengthens.’

Link made a small ‘oh’ kind of sound, and silence fell. Pressing her chin against the bag – and feeling the solid ridge of one of Majora’s edges through the fabric – Zelda lifted her hands to her temples, rubbing lightly. Again, she saw those images in her mind, the ones she couldn’t force away, of bloody sandstone steps and Ganondorf burning from the inside, and she scrunched up her face, pushing it against the top of her bag.

It was being around Eruta and Meridan. Now that she constantly had to worry about bumping into one of them and Seeing them, she couldn’t stop thinking about the people she’d already Seen. About their fates, their deaths, and how she had promised to stop them.

She didn’t know how. Everywhere they went, everything they did, was a threat, a potential death, and she didn’t know how to stop it, how to save them. She was just one person, but somehow, she’d ended up in a race with three demons and fate itself. They were so much more powerful than her. All she had was a glowing triangle that refused to help her in any meaningful way.

‘Shut up,’ she whispered to brain, her thoughts, lifting her head from her bag and tilting it back against the wagon’s side instead.

‘Well, we’re in a pretty shitty situation, it’s true,’ Link said, words dour but voice cheerful, ‘but it’s going to be okay. We’ve got each other, we’ve got these two Triforce pieces, and we’re not going to die or get possessed by demons. We all promised we wouldn’t let it happen, and I don’t break promises.’

Zelda curled her hands together, tightly enough that it hurt, but offered him a smile. ‘Me neither. You’re right. We’re over halfway to our wishes – it’s just a little bit further.’

Even if she could feel the weight of their combined doubts across her shoulders, dragging at her heart. All they could do was keep moving forward, until they reached their goals or couldn’t go any further. Like Ganondorf had said, they’d take it one step at a time. There was no point in worrying or getting stressed – she could get emotional later. If they failed, she could be sad then and not a moment sooner. If they succeeded, she could be happy.

Until then, she would be neither. She would try her hardest and keep her eyes on the goal: the wishes.

‘We’re gonna take a quick break in a few minutes!’ Eruta called from outside, as the wagon rocked and tilted; they were headed uphill.

Zelda forced some of the tension from her shoulders, relaxing her hands and smoothing the fabric of her bag. They had time. They could do this. They _would_.

 

oOoOo

 

They reached the lake two uneventful days later. No more monsters popped out of the darkness at them and the roads stayed smooth, the weather clear. They passed a handful of other wagons and carriages, but never stopped to talk or trade. Slowly but steadily, Eruta repaired the hole in Link’s hand.

Zelda was impressed by her and Meridan’s self-control in regard to their curiosity – she felt it clinging to them at all hours, their questions swimming through her head. What were she, Link, and Ganondorf travelling to Lake Hylia for? Why were they travelling together at all? Who were they, beyond their names?

She supposed she felt the same towards the pair themselves, but she swallowed her curiosity with practised ease. They were pleasant and generous, and kept their questions to themselves, and that was all she wanted. She didn’t need more friends. It was a business transaction, nothing more.

She ignored the fact she’d thought the same about Link and Ganondorf, at the start.

Luckily, though, they were only travelling with the pair for a handful of days. On the morning of the fourth day, Meridan poked his head into the back of the wagon and, as his gentle excitement washed over Zelda, tingling in her skin, she knew they were close.

‘We’re nearly there – you can see the lake from here.’

‘Sweet!’ Lurching to his feet and staggering to the front of the wagon, Link stuck his head out and Zelda heard his noises of awe a moment later.

Eruta laughed. ‘Good weather for your first look. It’s always prettiest when the sun shines.’

Amused by Link’s childish joy at the simplest things, Zelda tipped her head back and cast her awareness out towards the lake where it lay below them in its valley basin. She sensed the many Zora who called it home, cool blue flickers in the back of her mind, and she brushed against its glassy surface, its clear green smell, the burble and rush of its waters against the shore.

She imagined floating at its centre, the world far away, and for a moment there was peace before she sank and the water closed over her head. Then she pulled back with a shudder, chest tight and a little breathless. Lake Hylia wouldn’t be freezing like the mountain river, but it _was_ full of Zora. If the rumours were true, they weren’t too fond of strangers visiting their shores.

As the others enjoyed the view, she sat back and listened, trying to guess what the next Triforce piece would have in store for them and failing. First it had been the forest bending time, then the desert’s ghosts – what trials awaited them at the lake?

Nothing good, she was sure.

The wagon tilted, creaking, and Zelda clutched the edge of her seat as they began to descend. She pictured them trundling down a narrow cliffside path, only for a wheel to slip and send them plunging to their deaths. Her heart clenched; she gripped the seat tighter.

She needed to stop imagining the worst before they even got started. For all she knew, they were just headed down a gentle hill, and there was nothing to fall off in the first place.

Back and forth the wagon wound, twisting with the path as it zigzagged down and down. Zelda sat tautly, trying to let herself be calmed by Link’s excitement or Meridan’s soft joy at seeing home again, but it was impossible. There were too many things waiting for them at the end of this road that she couldn’t let her guard down around.

At least, at the _very least_ , it wasn’t as bad as Yeto’s sledge.

And, much like said sledge ride, the journey came to the end sooner than she could have hoped. With a soft lurch and a few snorts from the ponies, the wagon slowed, levelling out, and Meridan’s voice worked its way through the canvas.

‘Whoa,’ he murmured, then raised his voice. ‘Well, here we are! Lake Hylia.’

Zelda took a deep breath, turning her face toward Ganondorf. ‘Shall we?’

‘Let us see what the lake has in store for us,’ he replied, and stood.

They made their way out onto solid ground, and as the crisp, fresh air hit Zelda’s face she took a deep breath, the lake stretching out before them.

A gentle quiet settled over their motley crew, filled only with the lap of the lake against its shores and the distant calls of ducks and wading birds. Above them, Zelda could feel the tall walls that surrounded the lake bearing down on them, ever so slightly, a faint oppressive presence that no doubt filled the place with shadows when the sun moved out of reach. Even as she thought it, the sun’s warmth dimmed with passing clouds, and a breeze wound its way past, plucking at her hair and clothes.

She swayed lightly where she stood, feeling the calm surface of the lake and the life that swarmed beneath it, and followed the wind out to the centre of the water.

It hit her like a punch to the stomach. Blazing, blinding, golden light, and a familiar ringing that sang in harmony to the hum beneath her and Ganondorf’s skin. Winded, she tried to take a breath, the back of her hand tingling, and turned to Meridan who stood nearby.

‘The lake,’ she started, and paused to clear her throat when she found her mouth dry. ‘What’s in the middle of the lake?’

His surprise twinged in the back of her brain. ‘What? Oh, uh, there’s some old ruin out there. Why?’

‘We need to go there,’ Zelda replied, sensing Link and Ganondorf’s attention fall onto her. ‘Is there…Can we rent a boat, or something?’

‘You don’t want to do that,’ Eruta said. ‘They could collapse at any time. Plus, they’re sinking, and probably half flooded at this point. And unless I’m mistaken, you lot can’t breathe underwater.’

Ganondorf made a noise of discontent. ‘No, we cannot. You’re certain, Zelda?’

Rubbing at her arms where goose bumps had risen, Zelda nodded. ‘Absolutely.’

‘Oh boy,’ Link mumbled.

She scrunched up her face in agreement. Crossing a lake by boat was infinitely better than using chunks of ice as stepping stones, but it was still floating on a body of water many times deeper than she was tall, in a flimsy wooden construction that could sink at any time. Her throat tightened as she, again, imagined sinking, weeds tangling around her ankles and dragging her down, trapping her.

Beside her, Eruta and Meridan seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation, flitting between feelings until they reached an agreement of sorts.

‘Okay, sure,’ Eruta said, ‘you can hire a boat, but we’re coming with you.’

Dread clenched around Zelda’s heart, prickling in her veins, the feeling magnified threefold as Link and Ganondorf mirrored her response.

They couldn’t come. It had to be the three of them, no more, no less. Eruta and Meridan couldn’t know about the Triforce, about the wishes.

It must have shown on their faces, because Eruta laughed and Meridan sighed.

‘Look,’ he said gently, ‘there’s no way you’re getting to those ruins without us. Humans sailing on our lake is, well, it’s not allowed. There’s no laws or anything, but if you try, you won’t get across.’

There was a kind of glee in Eruta that made Zelda’s hackles rise as she added, ‘You probably won’t even get a metre from the shore. So, either we go with you, or you don’t go at all.’

‘Why would you do this for us?’ Ganondorf asked, not hiding his suspicion as it filled his voice.

It was interesting, that they were all as protectively paranoid about the Triforce as they were about Majora.

And just like that, Zelda’s reservations bled away. They needed to get to those ruins, no matter the cost and no matter who went with them. So what if Eruta or Meridan or all the Zora came with them? As long as Link got his hand on the final piece first, there wasn’t anything anyone could do.

‘You seem like decent people,’ Meridan said, ‘and we were always taught to help people in need if we could. Getting you across the lake isn’t any scales off our backs, so we ought to help.’

‘And we’re also just curious,’ Eruta chimed in, blunt and amused. ‘You’re an interesting lot, you three.’

Link sighed, defeated. ‘I could say the same about the two of you.’

Much as she had been looking forward to it just being the three of them again, Zelda decided she would be grateful for any more help the siblings offered. Anything to get them closer to their goal.

‘Okay,’ Eruta said, clapping her hands together, ‘we’ve got some stuff to drop off, and then we’ll get a boat, so you three just sit tight, okay?’

She moved away, wrangling the ponies to lead them wherever she needed to go, and Meridan followed.

‘Don’t go near or in the water,’ he warned as a farewell, and then they were gone, ambling toward a cluster of presences Zelda could feel a few hundred metres away from them.

She followed them in her mind for a moment or two, then broadened her awareness in search of someone more familiar but infinitely more intimidating than any Zora. There were one or two human presences in the direction the wagon was headed – and what seemed to be a Goron out fishing on the lake – but none had the strange…awareness the Happy Mask Salesman had. Zelda wasn’t sure what it was, but every time they’d met before, she’d felt like he was watching her right back when she accidently bumped up against his mind.

Accidentally being the operative word. She would never do it deliberately. He was creepy enough just to listen to – she had no desire to know what his mind was like.

Folding herself onto the ground, which was soft and spongey from recent rain, Zelda shrugged off her bag and pulled it onto her lap. She wormed a hand inside and felt around until she found the mask, still safely tucked away, and then she sighed. And waited.

Despite the hostile aura the lake radiated, the surrounding area was remarkably peaceful. The gentle sounds of the water, the sun’s warmth on her face and the smell of it in the prickly grass, the quiet in her mind now Eruta and Meridan were gone and she was alone with Link and Ganondorf’s familiar presences. She could have spent hours there, quite happily, just sitting by the lake and drinking in the calm.

If only they didn’t have to cross the water. Her heart lurched every time she thought of it, her stomach twisting to painful tightness until she shook with it, ever so slightly.

Running her hand across the ground, she found a patch of grass and slowly, methodically, began plucking it, blade by blade, counting her breaths. The only sound was its rhythmic snap and tear.

After a little while, Link heaved a sigh and sat down heavily next to her, and they carried on in silence. Ganondorf stayed standing, presumably watching the lake as he radiated his familiar calm, only slightly marred by an undertone of fear that hadn’t quite gone away yet.

By the time Meridan came back, Zelda had rendered the ground around her bald, and she had no doubt her hands and legs and bag were all littered with grass and earth from the steady, quiet war she’d waged. Link bounced back to his feet, eager and nervous in equal parts, and they all turned their attention onto Meridan expectantly.

‘Sorry to keep you waiting,’ he said. ‘We had a lot of stuff to unload. But we’ve got the boat, so if you guys are ready, we can go. Are you sure you want to do this?’

‘We need to get to those ruins,’ Ganondorf replied.

He sighed softly. ‘Is there any point in me asking why? No, it’s not my business, never mind. But if you’re sure...’

‘Thanks for doing this,’ Link said, as Zelda climbed to her feet as well. ‘It’s hard to explain but…this is really important to us.’

‘I can tell.’ He sighed again. ‘Alright, let’s get this over with. This way.’

He led them along the shore, which curved around to the left, and as they went new sounds filled the air. The gentle, rhythmic clunk of wood against wood, the creak of rope, water splashing against something more solid than earth. After a few more paces Zelda’s stick clacked against wood, and one by one they made their way up a narrow set of stairs and onto what she guessed was a jetty.

Its damp wooden planks protested under their weight, and though she was pretty sure she was imagining it, she could have sworn she could feel the whole thing swaying beneath her. She nearly stumbled but caught herself, setting her feet a little wider and using her stick for balance. The planks felt deceptively slippery, the end of her stick sinking into the soft wood as she leaned on it.

Someone laughed nearby. ‘Why the long faces, worrywarts?’ Eruta called. ‘It’s all gonna be fine, don’t be nervous.’

A sudden, unexpected surge of bashfulness hit Zelda on two fronts as embarrassment flooded through Link and Ganondorf, and she stiffened at the surge of emotion. Her cheeks heated and her stomach squirmed, and she stood confused as Link began to stammer and Ganondorf cleared his throat.

Eruta laughed again, and there was a slight edge to it now; her exasperation was a pleasant reprieve. ‘Yes, I’m not wearing any clothes, get over it. Haven’t you ever met Zora before? You think being weighed down with fabric is good for swimming? Got any idea how stifling human clothes are?’

‘No, you’re right, sorry,’ Link managed, and Zelda felt him forcefully shove away his shyness. ‘I _have_ met Zora before, I don’t know why I was so surprised.’

‘We _were_ pretty bundled up,’ Meridan said as he began leading them up the jetty again. ‘We don’t do so well in the cold. So, any of you been on a boat before?’

Zelda lagged behind, the world still shifting underfoot as she edged along. It wasn’t as bad as the frozen river, and she couldn’t get swept away by a lake, but the thought of slipping and falling in still wasn’t pleasant. If nothing else, it would be embarrassing, and she was in no mood to be laughed at.

‘Once or twice,’ Link replied, at Meridan’s side, and Zelda’s insides squirmed with his nerves.

He wasn’t nervous about the lake, or the Zora, but what waited for them inside the ruins. The Triforce piece – _his_ Triforce piece – and what would happen when he got his hand on it. None of them wanted the demon getting to it first.

‘Never,’ Ganondorf said, as their procession halted and the clank of wood against wood grew louder.

‘What about you, Zelda?’ Eruta asked, close by now, and Zelda assumed she was in the boat already, waiting.

She shook her head. ‘Not that I remember.’

‘Down you come, Link,’ Eruta said, and there was a shuffling and clattering as she helped him down into the boat. ‘It’s pretty simple, really: just don’t move too much, and keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times.’

She was enjoying herself, which irked Zelda. Maybe it was jealousy, that she could be so at ease when she herself was so anxious. Maybe it was ignorance – the siblings had no idea what was inside the ruins, and had no worries because of it. Meanwhile their trio was all on edge, filled with anticipation.

‘Now you, Ganondorf,’ Eruta continued, and Zelda listened to the water shift and splash as he joined her in the boat, stomach tying itself in knots.

She took a deep breath, clasping her stick tightly. There was nothing to worry about. It would all be okay. They’d cross to the ruins with no trouble, and she’d be out of the boat before she knew it.

‘There you go,’ Eruta murmured, and then her attention fell on Zelda. ‘Zelda, your turn. There’s a bit of a gap, but just grab my hand and step down. It’ll bob a bit, but if you’re confident and go with it you’ll be fine.’

Zelda held her stick out in the direction of Eruta’s voice. ‘Can you shove this somewhere?’ she asked, and then scoffed at herself when she realised it might’ve come across as rude.

Eruta just laughed, though. ‘Sure, I’ll tuck it under the seats.’

When she grabbed the stick, Zelda resisted for a split-second, suddenly unsure, but then she relinquished her grip and held out her hand instead. A moment later Eruta’s fingers closed around hers, cold even through her glove, and she inched forward until her toes hit the empty air at the jetty’s edge.

‘Now just step down,’ Eruta coaxed.

Inhaling slowly until her lungs ached, Zelda held her breath and crouched, putting her free hand onto the damp planks to steady herself. She stretched out one leg, toeing the air until she hit wood, and she felt Eruta gently guide her boot to a wide, solid stretch of it. Like she’d warned, it shifted under her touch, bobbing and dipping when she placed weight on it.

She hesitated, hesitated again, then exhaled sharply and stepped down. The boat rocked and she wobbled, gripping Eruta’s hand too tightly, and then both feet were down and she stood in the boat, barely keeping herself from falling over.

‘Link, move your butt, we can fit two people on that seat,’ Eruta commanded, and though she felt bad about it Zelda couldn’t help but hesitate. Visibly.

She could already feel the faint malice brewing under Link’s skin; the demon’s desire to push her in, or maybe even just shove her head into the water and hold her there till she drowned. It still amused her how much it hated her, but at that moment she could do without the extra threat.

‘You’ll be okay,’ Link said, no doubt as the demon whispered cruel threats and promises to him. ‘I promise.’

That was all she needed, and she wobbled her way toward him, nearly tripping over one of the oars as she went. She plonked herself down on the seat, and there was a rustling and shuffling that spoke of clothes being removed, then a splash – followed by a fine downpour of cold water – as Meridan jumped into the lake. A moment later he resurfaced, and the boat dipped down slightly as he leaned on the side. Eruta settled onto her seat, and there came a rattling as she adjusted the oars.

‘Everyone ready?’ Meridan asked.

Zelda nodded as she tucked her bag behind her feet, under the bench, and gripped the side of the boat tightly. She’d barely sat down and she already felt queasy, but she supposed that was just the nerves. Every shift of the boat made her stomach roil, and she cringed as cold water lapped against her fingers. She didn’t let go, though. Like a limpet, she was firmly latched to the boat.

‘As we’ll ever be, I think,’ Link said, bumping his shoulder gently against Zelda’s.

She offered him a tight-lipped smile, glad he was there next to her even with the demon’s hatred hanging over him like a storm cloud. Given the chance, it would push her in without hesitation. They needed to make sure it didn’t get the chance.

Eruta took a deep breath, and the boat lurched sideways as she pushed them away from the jetty. They swayed and drifted for a few seconds, then the oars clattered some more and the air filled with their rhythmic splashing and Eruta’s steady, controlled breathing.

Land drifted further and further away, and Zelda’s heart fluttered in her throat; she dug her nails into the side of the boat.

Nobody spoke much as they went. Eruta was focused on rowing and Meridan was under the water more often than not, and even though Zelda could feel Link brimming with curiosity – Ganondorf with anticipation – none of them wanted to speculate with the siblings around. They couldn’t know about the Triforce piece.

The water under them teemed with life; Zelda could barely think for all the minds brushing against hers, full of curiosity and sly amusement and ill-will as the boat drifted over them. She tried to tune it out as Meridan guarded them from beneath, driving away anybody who swam too close.

Occasionally, he would pop his head out of the water and exchange a few words with Eruta, and once or twice Zelda heard faint, strange sounds coming from beneath them. Sometimes it was a rapid clicking, squeaking kind of noise, sometimes it was more like a low, mournful groan or whistle. She could only assume it was the Zora – she’d never given much thought to how they communicated underwater – and every time she heard anything emanate from beneath the hull it sent a shudder down her spine.

 ‘Alright, we’re making good progress,’ Eruta said after about half an hour of anxious, uneventful rowing. ‘We’re already halfway, easily.’ She paused, then continued, ‘What’s up?’ as Meridan emerged again.

‘Oh, you know,’ he replied, and his tone was airy but Zelda’s hairs stood on end as she felt his unease. He lowered his voice as he said, ‘They’re getting a bit antsy.’

Eruta gave a short, displeased exhale. ‘Swap with me. You’re too nice, I’ll keep ‘em away.’

Slowly, the boat drifted to a halt and they sat gently bobbing, until the whole boat jerked as, with a splashing and downpour of water, Meridan hauled himself in over the side.

Except, he only got halfway before he made a small, surprised noise and the boat rocked again as his weight lifted. Zelda clenched her jaw and scrunched up her face, grabbing the edge of her seat with her free hand and holding her breath until the boat settled again.

‘Shit,’ Eruta said, the oars rattling as she pulled them into the boat and stood. ‘I don’t know if any of you can row, but if you can, you’d better start rowing. Otherwise, sit tight, I’ll be right back.’

‘Wait, what’s going—’

Link didn’t get time to finish as something, _someone,_ slammed into the underside of the boat. Something splashed nearby as, at the same time, another someone grabbed the opposite side and _pulled._

The world shuddered, tilted, tipped. Zelda shrieked as she was thrown sideways, tumbling from her seat into the lake. She gasped at the cold, and then the water closed over her head.

It was her worst nightmare come true. Her chest tightened, her heart drumming a frantic war beat against her ribs. She could hear it in her ears, feel it pulsing in her skin.

She sank. Everything was cold darkness and her sodden clothes dragged her down, turned leaden as she clawed and kicked at the water. All she could hear was the beat of her heart and the low, slow rumble of the water as it flooded her ears.

Where was the surface? What was up, what was down?

She needed to breathe. She couldn’t breathe, she needed to _breathe_.

Lungs squeezing and head pounding, she wanted to scream but she had no air. She opened her mouth and it filled with water, and she kicked and kicked but couldn’t get anywhere. Despite her efforts, she was sinking.

Or she was swimming down. She couldn’t tell, she didn’t know.

Frantic pressure blossomed in her chest, each beat of her heart sending agony stabbing through her head, and her movements slowed. She couldn’t breathe. She was going to drown.

Clenching her fists, she tried to call upon the Triforce, willed it to glow and sing and _help her_ , but there was nothing. Just darkness and silence.

She couldn’t breathe. If she tried she’d drown. Water would flood her lungs and she’d drown.

But she couldn’t _not_ breathe.

The pain grew, turned to agony, and around her the water began to sing. Not with the Triforce’s golden hum, but with a different kind of song. A haunting one, full of slow notes that reverberated through her, deep and high and mournful. It came from every direction, a strange melody of malicious glee.

Something brushed past her, spinning her gently. She tried to grab for it but it was gone too fast. She tried to speak, tried to plead, but all that left her was bubbles, tickling her face as they drifted away.

A hand grabbed her ankle. The fabric over her eyes came loose as she was dragged down, further into the cold, the agony in her chest all-consuming. Pressure built in her ears, sending fresh pain stabbing into her skull. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe.

_She couldn’t breathe._

She stopped struggling. This was it. This was how she died. So close to her goal, so close to saving Link and Ganondorf. The currents would take her body and the Triforce piece would be lost. Where would it go, when she died?

All that was left was pain.

She had to breathe.

She took a breath, and cold water flooded in. Stabbing pain drove through her lungs and she choked, and then she drifted.

The cold claimed her and everything bled away.


	31. Chapter 31

Drowning

_In Which Lake Hylia Is No Fun_

The boat tipped, the water rose up to greet them, and Ganondorf sank.

For a moment everything was calm and quiet, the lake a deep, murky blue dappled with sunlight and silver bubbles. He saw Link and Zelda, sinking like him, and then they vanished as the world exploded into chaos.

Figures materialised on all sides, churning the water into a frothy, blinding mess as they darted past and circled, a whirlwind of blue and green and red scales. Strange sounds filled Ganondorf’s ears; high squeaks and slow, groaning calls that reverberated through him as the Zora called to one another in a language he couldn’t hope to understand.

Something collided with his shoulder, sending him reeling. Hands grabbed his arm, his ankle, his hair, and dragged him down. He struggled, lashing out as the Zora crowded around him, but his movements were slow, sluggish as water soaked into his sleeves and his cloak and dragged him down.

The Zora bared their teeth in wild grins and pulled him further from the surface, which hung above them as a distant, swaying tapestry of blue and gold that he had no chance of reaching. His chest squeezed tight, lungs aching.

Kicking and pulling, he wrenched an arm free and grabbed for his sword. He didn’t want to hurt anyone – he _didn’t_ – but he needed to protect himself. He needed to keep them at bay. He needed to breathe.

His fingers found the hilt just as someone else’s did, and the ring of metal against leather was oddly distorted under the water as one of the Zora pulled it free. Ganondorf twisted, swiping at the culprit who drifted out of reach with graceful ease and winked at him. They dropped the sword, and anger jolted through him as it sank out of view, glinting palely as it twisted and tumbled.

There was a pounding in his head, a ringing in his ears. Power surged in his veins and he reached for the Zora again, instinct and impulse driving him forward as energy arced from his fingertips.

It hit its target with a thunderous crackling, and he watched in horror as the energy spread and spread, darting in every direction in flickers of purplish white. His target’s mouth stretched wide in a silent scream before they fell still, drifting limply, and around him, the others cried out and retreated. Ganondorf felt the energy wash over him, a thousand sharp bolts of pain driving into his skin.

He choked on a startled exclamation, bubbles escaping him in a torrent as his lungs squeezed tighter, desperation setting in.

He understood the basic process of swimming – kicking his legs and scooping at the water with his hands – but in practise it was a little more difficult. Still, he set his gaze on the surface and struggled towards it. The water resisted, dragging at his skin and clothes, and he wished he could move through it as easily as the Zora.

Any moment now. They would grab him again, pull him to his death.

Not daring to look down, to slow in any way, he kicked and kicked, the sunlight dazzling, the water cold and unforgiving around him, his chest about to burst.

His clawing hands hit cold air and then his head broke the surface. Gasping, he struggled to stay afloat, blinking water from his eyes and wincing with every throb of blood through his skull. He tipped his head back and breathed deeply, the water lapping at his face and spilling into his mouth. Even above the surface, he could hear the Zora chittering and singing to one another, no doubt closing in on him.

Once the pounding in his head had subsided, the tightness in his chest lessening, he scrabbled at the water and looked around. Ahead, the island on which the flooded ruins sat, still a good hundred metres from him. He’d never make it, but he still had to try. Swimming couldn’t be any harder than just staying afloat was.

He looked for the others, but he seemed to be the only living thing above the surface. The boat bobbed a little way away, still overturned, and there was no sign of Link or Zelda. No sign of Eruta or Meridan.

Spitting out some water, Ganondorf took a great breath and dipped his head beneath the surface. Everything lay murky and still. Distantly, he could make out dark shapes flitting about, sunlight flashing on their scales, but they seemed to be giving him a wide berth. For the moment. He couldn’t see anything that resembled any of his companions.

He struggled above the surface again, catching his breath. If he couldn’t find them, he couldn’t help them. He should look, but he was useless underwater. He couldn’t outswim the Zora. He could try to use his Triforce piece, but that hadn’t gone particularly well the first time.

 ‘Ganondorf!’

Tilting his head forward as someone called out to him, he caught a glimpse of them vanishing beneath the water, a dark shape darting closer, and then Meridan surfaced in front of him.

‘Thank the goddesses you’re alright,’ he said, glancing down into the water. ‘Let me help you to the shore.’

Ganondorf followed his gaze and shook his head slightly. ‘Link and Zelda?’

‘We’re looking. We’ll find them, I promise,’ Meridan replied, ‘but you’re no use to them out here, and you don’t stand a chance in the frenzy.’

He reached out and touched Ganondorf’s shoulder, offering him a pleading look, and he cast one final glance down into the water before he sighed and nodded. Guilt gnawed at his insides, but Meridan was right – he couldn’t help.

‘Alrighty,’ Meridan said, sinking up to his chin in the water before rising again and stretched out a hand. ‘I’ll tow you.’

Unable to help himself, Ganondorf narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion for a moment, gaze slipping past Meridan onto the distant island. It would take too long for him to get there on his own, if he could even get there at all. This was no time to be prideful or difficult.

He wouldn’t waste more time dithering, so he grasped Meridan’s forearm – an unexpectedly slimy sensation, slightly prickly with scales – and in return he clasped his webbed fingers around Ganondorf’s wrist.

‘Ready?’ he asked, and Ganondorf nodded resolutely. ‘Okay. Take a deep breath and hold on tight.’

At first, he struggled to keep his head above the surface as he was dragged along, shoulder aching with the strain as Meridan held his wrist tightly and pulled, but once he realised it was futile he let himself sink beneath entirely. Immediately, the world turned muffled and blue, water itching in his ears as he squinted for a moment then shut his eyes. He could barely see anyway, and he trusted Meridan to get him to the island.

If his friends hadn’t been in danger, and he hadn’t been abandoning them, he might have found the sensation – water cool against his skin as it rushed in his ears, speeding along faster than he would ever swim in his life – almost calming. As it was, all he wanted was for it to be over and Link and Zelda to be okay.

Eyes closed as they were, he didn’t see the shallows approaching until his feet caught in silty sludge and Meridan slowed. Standing up with a great, crashing downpour of water, he blinked until his vision cleared and took a few deep breaths, the air cold and biting now that he was back out in it. He was almost tempted to submerge himself again as shivers took hold.

‘Stay here,’ Meridan said, drawing his attention. ‘Get onto dry land and the others…well, they probably won’t follow.’

Ganondorf scanned the lake, searching for movement. ‘And if they do?’

A few hundred metres away, the water’s surface frothed and shifted in a brief flurry of movement, then stilled again. Meridan didn’t reply right away.

‘I’ll look for your sword too,’ he said, still up to his neck in the water. ‘Stay put. I know you’re a sensible guy, so don’t do anything stupid, alright?’

Ganondorf barely had time to nod before he was gone, diving back into the water with barely a ripple, and then he was alone. His skin crawled with goose bumps and he rubbed at his arms, wading carefully backwards as his kept his gaze fixed on the lake.

He wouldn’t do anything stupid, but by the Goddess he wouldn’t just stand and watch if something happened.

The missing weight across his back mocked him, a noticeable lightness that itched at the back of his mind, infuriating. He pictured his sword on the lakebed, speckled softly with sun, only to be claimed by curious webbed hands, never to be seen by him again.

He pictured his friends, suspended lifeless in the water, blue-lipped and glassy-eyed, limbs drifting limply.

He pictured the lake running red with blood as he enacted his vengeance upon the Zora.

The lakebed shifted gently upwards as he shuffled back until his feet hit dry sand and the first hints of prickly grass. Abruptly, he was aware of the water dripping from his clothes, squelching in his boots, catching at his hair and plastering it to his skin. He brushed at his neck irritably and, without moving his gaze from the lake, toed off his boots and kicked them to the side.

There was nothing worse than wet feet in wet shoes. They could dry while he waited – it was a sunny day, after all – and this way if he needed to dive back into the lake they would carry on drying. He dumped his cloak beside them, not needing the extra sodden weight.

All was calm and quiet as he stood there, the sun beating down on his head and the wind cold against his damp skin. Occasionally the water’s surface rippled and splashed, but nothing broke through. He could have been the only living thing in the world, for how still it was.

But then a head broke the surface nearby with a great splashing and gasping, sunlight catching on pale skin and dark blonde hair. It was closely followed by a second – this one blue and scaled – and a knot of anxious tension loosened in Ganondorf’s chest. He realised he’d been clenching his fists as he stood there, and he eased his fingers open, joints aching in protest.

The pair exchanged a few words before Meridan gave Link a push towards the shore and vanished. Ganondorf waded back into the shallows as Link swam closer, still coughing, his movements sluggish but still far more graceful than Ganondorf’s had been; he had struggled just to stay afloat, let alone swim.

‘Here.’ He offered a hand which Link took, helping him to his feet so that he stood, dripping and breathless.

They stared at one another for a moment, and Ganondorf saw his own worry reflected in Link’s face before he led him to dry land.

‘Asshole tried to drown me,’ Link muttered as he scraped his hair from his neck and cheeks and squeezed a little water from it. ‘Too bad I can swim with one arm.’

Ganondorf glanced at the markings on his neck, the red livid and glistening in the bright sun as they writhed ever so slightly. They didn’t appear to have spread, stopping just short of Link’s chin and trachea, though the fingers of his right hand flexed, ceaselessly, with murderous intent.

‘Where’s Zelda?’ he murmured, turning his gaze back to the lake as the briefly loosened knot in his chest tightened again. ‘It has been too long.’

Link sniffed, swiped at his face. ‘She’ll be okay.’ Then, more quietly, ‘she has to be.’

They stood in silence, side by side. Watching, waiting.

Ganondorf was just contemplating heading back out into the water himself – and from the tension in Link’s frame, he was considering a similar course of action – when the lake exploded not twenty metres from the shore. The surface spat and frothed as not one, not two, but five Zora all emerged at once, clicking and squeaking at one another.

At the heart of the group, Ganondorf spotted Eruta’s familiar head. She held another familiar form tightly to her chest, the blonde head tucked beneath her chin as she bared her teeth at her brethren.

Zelda. She wasn’t moving, didn’t seem to be breathing. The silk had fallen from her eyes, lost beneath the water, and even from a distance Ganondorf could make out the stitches clearly, like dark slashes through her face.

The knot in his chest wound tighter, until it was hard to breathe. Rage swelled, subsided, and he stood helpless on the shore. Watching, waiting.

Loosing a series of sharp squeaks Eruta lashed out, slamming the butt of her trident against one of the other Zora’s heads. They lurched back and ducked beneath the surface as the rest erupted into protests.

‘Back the fuck off!’ she yelled, ‘or I’ll stab the next one of you who gets close.’

There was a pause. The others exchanged glances before, as one, they drifted back a little way then slid soundlessly beneath the surface. Eruta bobbed for a moment longer, glaring down into the depths, then started for the shore.

Ganondorf waded out to meet her, Link at his side, the sand of the lakebed scratching at his feet as his toes sank into it. The water around them swirled brown and silty as Eruta rose and the three of them hauled Zelda to shore.

Too still, too pale even for her. Arms and legs limp, a tinge of blue to her lips that made Ganondorf’s stomach twist, breath catching in his throat. There was no resistance as they set her down on the prickly grass a few metres from the shoreline.

Kneeling at Zelda’s side, Ganondorf fought the rising panic, brushing strands of hair from her cold, clammy forehead as he and Link both looked to Eruta in desperate question.

She glanced between them, pupils narrow slits, then dropped to her knees at Ganondorf’s side. Their shoulders bumped, and then she jostled him aside.

‘Get back,’ she hissed. ‘ _Back_. Give me some room.’

He shuffled away, Link doing the same, and they watched in breathless silence as with quick, practised movements, Eruta rearranged Zelda’s limbs and felt for a pulse in her neck. A pause; she nodded slightly. She shook out the long, delicate fins that extended from her arms, then took Zelda’s face between her hands and leaned in close. Taking a deep breath, she pinched Zelda’s nose shut and blew into her mouth; Ganondorf watched the still chest rise and fall with the force of it.

Another breath. A pause. Breathe, pause, breathe.

As Eruta sat back to check for a pulse again, Zelda convulsed, water spilling from her lips as she began to choke and splutter. She rolled onto her side – Link scrambling out of the way – and coughed up a lungful of water and bile. Reaching out, Ganondorf rested a hand between her shoulder blades to steady her. She trembled under his fingers, coughing and gasping.

‘You’re alright, Zelda,’ he said gently, rubbing circles against her back. ‘You’re safe.’

She cleared her throat, spitting into the grass. ‘What…the _fuck…_ happened?’ she rasped, wiping at her mouth and struggling upright.

Not removing his hand, Ganondorf watched her carefully, assessing the colour that had risen to her cheeks, the steadiness of her hoarse breaths. Across from him, Link had a wide, relieved smile plastered on his face; he ran his hand through his hair and let out a blustery sigh of relief.

‘Some of the others capsized the boat,’ Eruta said, and clicked her tongue sharply, shaking her head. ‘They were just messing around but they nearly fucking killed you.’

Dropping her head into her hands, Zelda rubbed at her temples. ‘Where’s your brother?’

‘Making sure they don’t follow us here. I mean, they still might – he’s only one guy – but he’s guarding this side of the island at least.’ Eruta stood, scales shimmering and gills like gaping slashes in her sides.

Instinctively, Ganondorf averted his gaze; though he understood the cultural, and not to mention biological, differences, he couldn’t help his bashfulness.

‘Now that you’re…relatively okay, I should join him. Sit tight, you’re in no state to be doing much of anything right now.’

‘You’re telling me,’ Zelda muttered as she moved her fingers to her eyes and pressed at them lightly, digging her thumbs into the space just below her ears.

Eruta glanced between them all, expression stern, before she nodded and dived back into the lake. Watching her silhouette flit away into the deep, Ganondorf took a long, slow breath, his chest loosening, the tension ebbing to leave him feeling limp and boneless. He sagged where he sat; Link and Zelda did much the same.

‘I’m so glad you’re both alright,’ Link said after a moment. ‘Zelda, I really thought we were gonna lose you for a minute there.’

She didn’t reply for a moment, but then she offered a wry smile. ‘No, you’re stuck with me for a little longer. Good luck getting me back across the lake though; this is exactly why I hate large bodies of water.’

She snickered hoarsely, and Link joined in. Ganondorf smiled softly at them both. Though he wanted to do more than steady her, to take her hand or squeeze her shoulder, he resisted the urge. No doubt she could sense what he was feeling, to some degree or another, and he could be satisfied that she knew how relieved he was that she was alive.

When she suddenly sat bolt upright, he started and drew his hand back, watching as she twisted her head back and forth, mouth open in silent horror.

‘My bag,’ she said, reaching instinctively for her shoulders before she ran her hands over the ground around them. ‘My bag, where is it? Is it here? I swear to Nayru if someone’s got their stupid webby hands on that _bloody_ mask I’m going to stab something.’

Stomach dropping, Ganondorf glanced around – pointlessly – and found exactly what he had expected. Nothing. When the boat had tipped, their things had all been pitched into the lake too. In his mind’s eye he watched his sword slip into darkness once more, then imagined Majora tumbling from the blankets it had been swaddled in, to be plucked from the sand of the lakebed by an unsuspecting Zora.

Murderous intent and fear warred within him. He knew, distantly, that the former wasn’t his, just the sway Majora still held over him driving him to claim the mask for himself, but the fear was real. What horrors would come to be if somebody wore the mask? It made him sick just to imagine.

Link sprang to his feet, then paused. ‘It’s…it’ll be okay. Eruta and Meridan are out there, they’ll get it back. Plus, the world hasn’t exploded yet, so obviously no one’s picked it up.’

‘Yet,’ Zelda said, dragging her hands across the grass a final time before resting her face in them again.

Glancing out over the lake, Ganondorf fought the fresh urge to re-enter the water – the same one that had no doubt propelled Link to his feet. He stretched out his legs and dug his nails into the dirt, as if he could anchor himself to the shore, reminding himself that he would drown if he attempted to find the mask. Whether it be because he couldn’t swim or because the Zora bore a grudge, the result would be the same.

Link sat down heavily again, a lazy grin spreading across his face. The markings on his neck glistened, as if freshly carved into his skin. ‘So Majora gets a host,’ he said, and though his voice remained the same the tone and harshness of it had Ganondorf’s hackles rising as he recognised the speaker. ‘What’s the problem?’

Ganondorf scowled as Zelda lifted her head minutely, and he watched as Link’s grin slipped away and he twisted his neck sharply, lifting a hand to the demon’s marks as he cleared his throat. After a moment he caught Ganondorf’s gaze and offered a feeble thumbs-up, smiling thinly, and he sighed.

He glanced over his shoulder, away across the island towards where the ruins stood. From where they sat, he could just make out the top of what looked like a roof. Whatever building it sat atop, it had been built on the other side of a gently sloping hill swathed in soft, green grass. A small grove of trees crowned the hill, their long branches drooping, bright green leaves stretching all the way to the ground in places. When the wind blew through them and filled the air with whispers, Ganondorf caught glimpses of dark tiles, the barest hint of worn, yellowing stone beneath them.

They needed to find the third Triforce piece. Quickly. Though he hated to think such things, it was clear Link was running out of time. The sooner they completed their journey, the better. For all of them.

‘Isn’t there anything we can do to shut it up?’ Zelda muttered, drawing Ganondorf’s attention back to the shore.

Link sighed, rubbing at his neck. ‘I wish.’

She spread her hands and shrugged. ‘Well, at least I can take comfort in the knowledge that it’s incredibly irritated I’m still alive.’

‘Oh, it is,’ Link said.

She grinned. ‘Oh, I know.’

Ganondorf regarded her for a moment, then shook his head. ‘And we wish for it to stay this way,’ he said, a little sternly, rolling his shoulders as water dripped down his neck. ‘So perhaps you do not antagonise it two minutes after nearly drowning.’

‘I _suppose_ I can manage that,’ Zelda said, her grin only widening before she carefully lowered herself back down into the grass and covered her face with her arms.

‘Though, to be fair,’ Link added, ‘you just being alive antagonises it, so…’ He trailed off, grimacing slightly as he cleared his throat again.

They lapsed into silence. Ganondorf watched the lake, occasionally glancing back at Zelda to assure himself she was still breathing, his mind drifting to Majora again and again, until he grew restless enough to climb to his feet and start pacing. It was that or throw himself into the lake. The missing weight on his back taunted him, too; he could just imagine what Nabooru would say, how sad and disappointed his mother would be. Pacing in circles, he couldn’t escape the images that plagued his mind’s eye.

Eventually, distraction came, in the form of two familiar heads popping out of the lake. Eruta and Meridan swam closer, then stood, wading out of the shallows as they shook water from their long, gossamer fins and brushed it from their scales. The sight of them, after so long swaddled in winter clothes, was still strange and almost discomfiting. Ganondorf pushed it aside in favour of the relief he felt at their reappearance.

Meridan had a gash over one eye, and a familiar pale sword in one hand, while Eruta cradled a bag to her chest, Zelda’s stick pinned in the crook of one arm. Both had another bag slung over a shoulder, which Ganondorf felt must have been a pain to swim with.

‘We got your stuff,’ Eruta said as the approached, lifting the bag in triumph. ‘Though I don’t know whose is whose, or how much of it’s been ruined.’

Zelda sat up and held out her hands. ‘I’ll sort them out.’

‘Oh.’ Eruta paused halfway to handing over the two bags she had claimed, lips parted and eyes wide. ‘Your eyes. I forgot.’

‘You forgot?’ Zelda raised her eyebrows, and her voice was dry but Ganondorf could see the slight colour leaching into her cheeks, the downward twist to her mouth. She dropped one hand to pull anxiously at the grass around her.

‘Well, yeah.’ Laughing awkwardly, Eruta handed over the bags. Zelda immediately began searching through them. ‘It was all a bit distracting, y’know, you nearly dying and us having to keep the others at bay.’ She paused, tilted her head. ‘Nayru, what happened to you?’

‘Eruta.’ Meridan’s voice was quiet but stern as he offered Ganondorf his sword.

He took it with a swell of relief, his fingers tingling with its long-dormant magic as he checked it over for damage. ‘Thank you.’

‘What?’ Eruta glanced at Meridan, who shot her a pointed look she rolled her eyes at. Then she sighed. ‘Never mind, you don’t have to talk about it.’

Zelda paused in her fervent rummaging through their bags, touching her fingers lightly to the stitches. ‘No, it’s…I’m a Seer. It’s not done a lot, but there are some backwards temples out there that think this…helps.’ She upended the bag in her lap, sifted through its sodden contents, and moved onto the next one.

Eruta pursed her lips then gently set Zelda’s stick down at her side. ‘Barbarians.’

Scoffing, she shoved the second bag aside. ‘Yeah.’ She turned her head in Meridan’s direction and held out a hand. ‘Do you have the last bag?’

‘Looking for something?’ he asked as he pulled it from his shoulder, dangling it out in front of her so it bumped against her fingers.

She snatched it from the air, not replying immediately as she began to dig through it. ‘Yes!’ She exhaled sharply, stilling. ‘Yes. It’s here.’

Ganondorf eyed the bag, inhaling slowly. They were safe, the mask was safe. They had survived. Yes, they and their things were soaked and yes, Zelda had nearly died, but they had made it to the island. The third piece of the Triforce was within their grasp.

‘Well, I’m glad to hear it,’ Eruta said as she beckoned her brother over and peered at the cut on his forehead, ‘but we’d better get moving. The others won’t stay away forever, and some of them are pretty pissed, so whatever business you have in those ruins I’d suggest getting on with it.’

Zelda made a small noise, of protest or perhaps dismay. ‘You said they might be flooded, right?’

‘Might be, yeah,’ Eruta replied. ‘They’re definitely lopsided, but nobody ever goes inside so we don’t know for sure.

She seemed to contemplate that for a moment, then began gathering their things and stuffing them back into bags at random. ‘Then let’s go and be sure.’

Kneeling beside her, Ganondorf took one of the bags and helped her repack, paying no heed to what was whose. They would simply have to sort it all again once they were done with the ruins, and no longer in danger of being dragged back into the lake and drowned properly.  

Once their task was done, they made their wary way up the hill, where the grass grew longer with each step until it brushed Ganondorf’s shins and occasionally his knees. Passing through the barrier of trees and their draping leaves, they stepped into the sunlight beyond and came face to face with the front of what looked very much like a Hylian manor house.

It was tall and broad, built of grey stone, and seemed embedded into the island itself. From the top of the hill, it stood at two storeys tall, the roof dark tiles and topped with an unnecessary number of slim chimneys, the worn walls interspersed with grand windows placed at regular intervals. The glass was opaque, in places faintly coloured, and some were framed with cracked, rotting shutters that hung at crooked angles.

At the centre a pair of elaborately carved doors, the wood warped and stained with age and, like every other part of the building, tilted at a drunken slant. As Eruta had said, the whole building was sinking, and over the years – centuries, most likely – had done so unevenly, which left the left side sitting lower than the right.

‘It’s...it’s a house,’ Link said after a few moment of quiet contemplation, and Ganondorf was inclined to agree with his surprise.

‘What were you expecting?’ Eruta replied.

He shrugged. ‘I dunno, something...fancier? Something, uh, Zora?’

‘You’ll have to go further upstream for anything like that,’ Meridan said as he peered up at the chimneys. ‘Are we going in?’

They all exchanged glances, nobody willing to make the first move. As he stared at one of the house’s cloudy windows, Ganondorf felt foreboding creep down his spine, despite the threat their lingering on the threshold too long posed. Every other Triforce piece had presented them with an awful trial, and he doubted this manor would be any different. What awful secrets and magics would it hold?

There was only one way to find out.

Squaring his shoulders, he stepped forward and reached for the crooked doors.

‘We haven’t time to waste,’ he said, and pulled them open.


	32. Chapter 32

The Sunken Temple

_In Which Old Ruins Are Hazardous Places_

The manor was old and damp, full of sagging ceilings and broken floorboards that Link put his foot through more than once. The attic was completely out of bounds, what with all the holes in the floor and the stairs leading up to it being completely rotten, and the second floor hadn’t fared much better over the years.

The first floor was full of outdated furniture, most of it crumbling or rotting, and as far as Link could tell held absolutely nothing of value. Whether other people had pilfered it or the original owner had taken it with them when they left, he couldn’t be sure. All he knew was the place had been abandoned for a while; as far as Eruta and Meridan could recall, none of the Zora remembered anyone ever living there.

But while the upper parts of the house were a disappointment, the basement was much more interesting. It didn’t look like much – a bland, rectangular space, with big windows and a pair of doors leading out to the lakeshore, where there sat a very old, very rotten jetty – but it had one feature that caught everyone’s attention.

At first Link thought it was a well, with its elaborate pulley system and the gaping hole in the floor with the cable running down into it, but it seemed too heavily fortified to support just a bucket on a string. When Eruta kicked a stone down they didn’t hear it land for a good six or seven seconds, and when it did it wasn’t with a splash but a clatter.

It took a little brainstorming to figure out how to get it working, but with Ganondorf and Meridan working the cranks it wasn’t long before for whatever was down there started to work. There was a great clattering and clanking, a few painful shrieks of rusted metal, and Link watched the cable shake and shudder, expecting it to snap any second. It held out, though, and eventually there emerged not a bucket, but a metal box with a grille on the front that swung outwards once they got it above floor-level.

‘Oh, _please_ don’t tell me we have to get in that,’ Eruta said, staring at the box with open dismay.

‘Well, someone does,’ Zelda said from where they’d sat her on a bench to rest and recuperate after her near drowning. Her voice was still a little hoarse. She turned her head in Link’s direction. ‘It’s down there.’

He glanced at the box, imagining the hole it now filled. ‘Are you sure?’

He knew she was, but still. It looked very rickety and a little damp, and they had no idea what they’d find at the bottom of the shaft. How far down did it go?

‘I’m sure,’ she said, and shrugged. ‘So, I guess that means you’re going.’

Pulling a face, he swallowed past the nervous dryness in his mouth. Stepping closer to the box, he inspected it, swinging the grille back and forth until the shriek of its rusty hinges got too annoying. He put a tentative foot inside, then quickly pulled it back as the whole thing bobbed ever so slightly.

‘We cannot all go,’ Ganondorf said after a moment, gesturing to the cranks and pulleys when they all looked at him. ‘At least one of us must remain to work these.’

‘And someone needs to stay to keep the others off our back,’ Meridan added, then glanced between him, Link, and Zelda. ‘You seriously want to go down there? I mean… _why_?’

There was a pause as they all tried to come up with a viable lie, or a truth just vague enough to get them by without needing to mention anything about the Triforce.

When the silence stretched on just a little too long, Meridan rolled his eyes. ‘Okay. forget I asked. But you’re _sure_ someone needs to go down there?’

‘Yes.’ Zelda said it without hesitation, her tone resolute enough to make him grimace. ‘Specifically, Link.’

‘Okay, then one of us should go too,’ Eruta said, gesturing to herself and her brother, then cut off any protests as she continued, ‘Wherever this goes, it goes under the lake. Which means there’s a good chance it’s either completely or mostly flooded. You three can’t breathe underwater, or even really swim. You can’t go down there without a Zora. Not if you want to, y’know, live.’

She had a point, though Link didn’t want to admit it. He couldn’t shake the warning they’d been given, all that time ago in a bar in the middle of nowhere. No more and no less than three. It was looking like they’d have to break both rules.

‘I’ll be staying here,’ Meridan said, shrugging when Eruta looked at him in surprise. ‘Like I said, someone needs to make sure nobody comes and picks a fight. I’ll keep watch out in the lake – don’t argue, we both know I’m better at keeping the peace.’

She slapped his arm and he laughed before they both sobered and shared a nod. Link looked to Ganondorf and Zelda in silent question, sucking his lips between his teeth anxiously when the former refused to fully meet his gaze and the latter rolled her stick between her hands almost sheepishly.

‘If this is to be the case,’ Ganondorf said, ‘then I must remain to work this contraption. You mustn’t be left stranded.’

Even though he’d expected it, Link’s stomach still dropped. Hugging himself, he hunched his shoulders against the slight hurt that pierced him, even though of course Ganondorf couldn’t come, of course someone had to stay up top. He understood, but that didn’t stop the twist of…was it betrayal? They’d all been together for the other two Triforce pieces, but of course when it came to his turn they wouldn’t be. Bitter thoughts turned his mouth sour, twisting in his chest.

He cleared his throat, shoving them aside before Zelda could feel them. ‘What about you, Zelda? Want to take a trip down into the unknown?’

When she didn’t reply right away, her hesitation obvious, his insides sank a little more. So, he was going alone? Eruta was coming, sure, but it wasn’t the same.

‘I…I’m sorry, I can’t,’ she said, her grip on her stick tightening then relaxing. ‘If it _is_ flooded – and from what I can tell at least some of it is – then I just…I can’t.’

Stepping forward, Link touched her shoulder gently. ‘It’s okay. I understand.’

‘If it wasn’t underground _and_ underwater, I’d be there, you know I would.’

‘I know. Really, it’s okay.’ He squeezed lightly and tried to force a smile into his voice. ‘Stay here and rest. You nearly fucking drowned.’

She smiled back. ‘Oh, did I? I had no idea!’ she said, which made him laugh, and then she reached up to cover his hand with her own. ‘You can do this, be brave.’

‘Any pointers before I go?’ he asked, glancing at Ganondorf as well. They’d both got their pieces, after all; maybe they’d have some words of wisdom.

‘Don’t do anything stupid?’ Zelda said with a wry grin that softened after a moment. ‘Just follow your gut and be careful. It’s going to be okay; it’s meant for you.’

_‘Or me_ ,’ the demon murmured, and Link twitched his shoulders as the thought sent dread bolting through him.

Ganondorf moved closer and rested a hand on his back. A warm, steady weight. ‘We’ll be here, awaiting your successful return.’

He smiled and Link managed to return the gesture, from the corner of his eye seeing Eruta and Meridan exchange a few quiet words before she smacked him again and then both laughed. When she approached, he turned to meet her, Zelda and Ganondorf dropping their hands. A pang went through him at the loss of their touch.

‘Let’s go then,’ Eruta said, tapping the butt of her trident against the floor. He couldn’t tell if she was impatient or nervous. ‘The quicker we get this done, the better.’

‘Right.’ He swallowed, offered one final smile to the others. ‘See you in a bit. Be careful up here.’

And that was that. No putting it off any longer. The Triforce piece awaited, and it was time to go get it.

Side by side, he and Eruta just about fitted in the rickety metal box. Their shoulders bumped and she prodded him with her trident a few times as they got settled, but it was comfortable enough. It wasn’t like they planned on spending a long time in there.

It shuddered under their weight, but the cable held and Meridan closed the grille with a bang. Peering through the bars, Link lifted a hand in a half-hearted wave as Meridan and Ganondorf stepped off to the side to work the cranks once more. Zelda stayed where she was, directly in line with the grille, and as the thing shuddered to life and began to descend, Link fixed his eyes on her face and watched it rise out of sight.

Then there was just darkness, still and close and full of the clanks and squeaks of the mechanisms. The spots along Eruta’s head lit up, and now she’d shucked her winter clothes Link saw they ran along her arms and legs too, turning the darkness to a hazy greenish-grey. With their light, he could just about make out dark stone walls sliding past the grille, slick with moisture and roughly hewn.

‘Okay, so before we descend entirely into the unknown,’ Eruta said after a little while, raising her voice over the clanking, ‘what exactly _am_ I risking my life for? I know you guys want to keep it close to your chests, but I think I have a right to know, y’know?’

Link considered for a few seconds, carefully picking his words. ‘You’re right, you do. It’s…it’s a very old, very powerful relic. It’ll probably look like a shiny, floaty golden triangle, and when we get close you might hear it singing.’

‘Singing?’

‘Well…yeah. That’s the best way to describe it.’

He could just about see her as she regarded him, eyes a little narrowed, before she shrugged. ‘Alright. I’m intrigued. What’s it doing under the lake though?’

It was Link’s turn to shrug. ‘No idea.’

They lapsed into silence, wincing at every judder and particularly loud clank. A few times their little metal box caught on particularly rough patches of wall, and then they’d drop suddenly and without warning – only a short way but enough to make them both yelp.

And then light began to spill through the very bottom of the grille. It was blue and soft, not so dissimilar to the glow Eruta gave off, and the further they dropped the brighter it got. Link could see his shoes, then his knees, and then he could see what exactly they were descending into.

At first it looked like a cavern, maybe a natural cave with a craggy roof lined with stalactites and walls covered in what looked like luminous blue mushrooms. He peered through the grille and then, unsatisfied with the warped view it gave, swung it open and leaned out. Cool air brushed his face, musty with the smell of damp and rotting plants.

‘Hey!’ Eruta grabbed his arm and pulled him back. ‘What are you doing?!’

‘Trying to see,’ he said, not pulling out of her grip but leaning forward as far as she’d let him.

Though worn and definitely old, he could see now it wasn’t a natural cave but a chamber carved by living hands. It was circular, with a domed roof and smooth stone walls all intricately chiselled with patterns and panoramas, some even decorated with crumbling mosaics of underwater scenes. Great water beasts roamed the walls, while Zora dived and raced around them.

‘Wow,’ Eruta murmured as she peered out as well, her hand dropping from his arm. ‘I had no idea this was down here. I don’t think anyone does.’

For a moment, they hung freely, before a slightly sagging framework of wooden beams rose up to greet them and their box slotted neatly into it, sliding down past planks and nails before finally coming to a halt. They hit the floor a little harder than they perhaps should have, and Link imagined the ceiling collapsing on their heads with the lake in tow. Once the vibrations stopped and the ringing in his ears faded, it seemed he didn’t need to worry. The ceiling held, as did the floor beneath them. In the silence that followed, he could hear the slow, steady drip of water nearby.

Eruta stepped out first, spinning in slow circles as she stared at the walls and ceiling, while Link followed more slowly. His knees felt just a tad shaky, so he took each step carefully until they stopped.

The space outside the box stretched wide and circular, and glancing around he saw they were stood on some kind of balcony, complete with staircases on either side and a stretch of intricate railing in between. Crossing to it, he wrapped his hand around the cool stone – pale with darker veins running through it – and leaned over, staring at the floor below.

It was circular too, with a neat, round pool of water in the middle and what looked like a series of doors embedded at regular intervals along its walls. Here and there, stalagmites jutted up from the floor – decorated with an intricate pattern of shallow grooves – giving the whole room a look like they were stood in the maw of some strange, toothy sea creature. Directly above the pool hung a chandelier brimming with those same blue mushrooms, giving everything a fuzzy, indistinct kind of look. Almost as if Link were peering at it all through murky water.

He took a moment to shut his eyes and breathe deeply, reaching out with his heart or mind or whatever and waiting to see if the Triforce would respond. Ears pricked for familiar chiming, he stood and waited for something, anything. A line of song, a flicker of golden light.

All he got was dripping water and Eruta’s footsteps as she wandered about.

‘What _is_ this place?’ she said, voice full of awe as she broke his concentration and came to stand beside him at the railings.

Glancing about at the walls with their mosaics, Link made an uncertain noise in the back of his throat. ‘Temple, maybe? You really didn’t know it was here?’

She shook her head when he looked at her, then drifted toward the right-hand staircase. ‘I really didn’t. Nobody does, I don’t think. How can a place like this just…fall out of common knowledge?’

He moved after her, and they both slid down the bannister; like most surfaces in the place, it had a slight film of water on it. Everything was a little slick, a little damp; Link was expecting to slip over at some point.

_‘Please do,’_ the demon said, and he felt a flicker of its overwhelming disinterest in the place they had discovered. _‘I could use a laugh.’_

Rolling his eyes, he crossed to the central pool, which shifted and rippled as water dripped from the stalactites way above. The water was surprisingly clear, the edges only a little mossy, though Link would’ve been hesitant to drink it, or even touch it. Crouching at the edge, he peered into the depths, towards a bottom that lay full of shadows in the murky light.

Just as he was about to peel some of the moss free to inspect, Eruta moved past him and, without hesitation, jumped in. He recoiled from the splash, cold water hitting his face and side, and when she resurfaced she was laughing.

He frowned at her, swiping at his face and clothes. ‘Why would you do that?’

‘I see water, I jump in it,’ she replied, sculling away from the side and out of his reach when he tried to poke her indignantly.

‘Way to respect the very old, abandoned temple,’ he said, and she shrugged.

‘S’not like anyone’s using it. And even if they were, I probably still would’ve jumped in.’

He rolled his eyes and dug a bit of moss free, bright green strands catching under his nails. ‘Well, while you’re in there, see anything at the bottom?’

As she dived down to have a look, he waited, gently squishing the moss between thumb and forefinger as he peered at it.

Cold flickered down his arm. _‘Dare you to eat it,’_ the demon whispered. _‘I bet it’s poisonous.’_

‘Why would it be?’ he replied, flicking it into the water a moment before Eruta resurfaced.

She hauled herself out of the pool with a downpour of water that echoed through the wide, open space above them, and Link paused to watch the stalactites. He imaged one of them wobbling free, crashing down on their heads, and then he stopped imagining it when his stomach tightened anxiously. It wasn’t going to happen. They were all too firmly anchored to the ceiling to randomly fall off.

‘Find anything?’ he asked as Eruta narrowly avoided splashing him again as she shook water from her fins.

‘Nothing interesting. The floor looks like it might move or open, but I’ve no idea how.’

Peering into the depths, Link tried to see what she was talking about but it was too dark. He straightened, legs cramping just a little, then turned his attention to the rest of the room.

From where he stood, he could see five doors. Arranged in a semi-circle opposite the stairs, each had a wheel stuck to the wall beside them. They were towering squares cut from the stone, with no obvious hinges or openings until he spotted one that was slightly ajar; it sat a few inches above the floor, having apparently slid upwards to open.

‘Look,’ he said, and pointed when Eruta glanced at him.

Moving toward it slowly, they kept an eye and an ear out in case anything was amiss, and once they were close enough Eruta got down on her hands and knees to peer under.

She was quiet for a moment, then sat back and said, ‘Looks like a hallway of some kind. Want to see if we can open it some more?’

‘Sure,’ he replied with a shrug, stepping up to the wheel to the left of the door.

He gave it a tentative spin, and at first it went with a rattle and a click but then something gave and the whole thing fell off the wall. Leaping back with a yelp, he narrowly avoided getting his foot squashed. The ensuing clang as the wheel hit the floor reverberated through the room, and he winced every time it echoed the sound back at him.

‘Well,’ Eruta said once everything settled into still silence again. She looked at him and he offered a sheepish grimace of a smile. ‘Guess we’re not going through this door then, huh? Hope that thing you’re looking for wasn’t behind it.’

He pulled a face at her then eyed the wheel. ‘Maybe we could fix it?’

‘Sure, or we could try the other doors.’

‘Yeah, let’s do that first.’

With that plan agreed upon, they worked their way from door to door. The one directly opposite the stairs led to a small space with a single, slightly rusty spiral staircase that led further down beneath the lake. There was next to no light, and after a few steps it sank into darkness. They left it alone.

The door to its left wouldn’t open, the wheel spinning uselessly in place, but the two furthest from it, one on either side, both opened with a little effort. Listening to the mechanisms inside the walls creak and protest made Link’s insides squirm uncomfortably as he imagined the whole thing falling apart, but other than some painful noises they worked smoothly. Both doors led to short hallways made of smooth, pale stone, and ended with another door-and-wheel set.

‘They’re locks,’ Eruta said as they peered down the right-hand corridor. ‘In case of flooding. There’s probably some drainage systems dotted around too.’

‘Good to know that if it does flood, I probably won’t drown,’ Link replied, and she threw him a grin that wasn’t reassuring in the slightest.

Stepping back, she put her hands on her hips and glanced over at the open left-hand door. ‘So, want to split up? It’ll be quicker if we do.’

‘Sure…’ he said, trailing off as he considered what would happen if she found the Triforce before him. ‘But this place is starting to fall apart – we should probably stick together in case something goes wrong.’

She eyed him like she knew that wasn’t the only reason he didn’t want to split up, then shrugged. ‘You’re right. We don’t want to get trapped down here.’

They went right first, since it was closest, and beyond the second door found another domed, circular room, smaller than the first and not nearly as elaborate. There, they found _another_ door, this one leading to a wide, semi-circular room. When they opened it, the whole room – maybe the whole building – shuddered. At the crank, Eruta froze, the gap between door and floor only a few inches tall, and Link stared at the ceiling. He was abruptly aware of the water above their heads. A whole lake of it, waiting to come crashing down once they shook apart the stone. Sure, Eruta could breathe in water, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be crushed by it.

‘Keep going,’ he whispered after they’d waited a whole minute. Was he imagining the faint tremors under his boots? ‘Just until we can crawl under.’

He glanced under once she’d heaved it a little higher, to find nothing amiss. Just more pale stone turned blue in the light of the mushrooms, and some furniture he couldn’t quite identify. They crawled under one by one, and as he went Link was struck by a wave of claustrophobia that nearly froze him where he lay as he pictured the mechanisms coming loose and the door slamming down on his defenceless spine.

_‘Oh, if only,’_ the demon sighed, which spurred him on until he was safely on the other side.

After brushing himself down, he paused and shut his eyes, trying again to reach out to the Triforce piece, wherever it may be. When he cracked an eye open again to look for any sign of a golden glow, all he saw was a room full of glass tanks, some shallow, some deep, and what appeared to be examination tables of some kind. Drifting over to one of the shallower tanks, he peered in, but all he found was murky water filled with rotting mulch. A sour smell rose from it and he leaned back, crinkling his face in disgust.

Some of the tanks had fared better, housing a few distinguishable plants – though Link personally had no idea what they were – but for the most part everything was rotting and dead.

‘I guess they were…growing plants here?’ Eruta said as she swirled her fingers in one of cleaner tanks. ‘I recognise a few that are pretty rare round here, so maybe they used this place for research?’ She paused and made a small, frustrated noise. ‘I just don’t get how I never knew about this place! When did we decide to forget about it?’

‘Maybe whoever worked here relocated?’ Link suggested. ‘Or maybe they decided it wasn’t worth their while.’

‘Once we get out of here, I’m gonna do some research,’ she said, shaking the water from her fingers and flicking a little in Link’s direction. ‘Somebody’s got to know something, or else there’ll be some record of it.’

‘Well, maybe there’ll be some clues in the rest of this place.’ Link gestured at the door. ‘Want to go look?’

She did, so they went to explore what lay beyond the left-hand lock. This one didn’t want to open, shrieking in protest as they pulled and heaved at the wheel, but eventually they got it high enough to duck under.

Another circular room, another set of doors. Two refused to open while the other three led to much less exciting rooms. They were still interesting, of course, but Link didn’t have time for anything more than quick peeks as they opened each door in turn. Some kind of dining area, a study furnished with little more than a broken desk and chair, a storage room full of mould and chus. They slammed the door to the latter shut with more force than necessary, and even then, Link was sure he could see red and blue slime slowly working its way under.

Again, he stopped for a moment and reached out into the darkness behind his eyelids, waiting for some kind of sign. Any indication that Zelda had been right and the last piece of the Triforce was waiting for him somewhere in this strange construction under the lake.

Nothing. Not even the faintest hint. Maybe it was hiding from him, like the one in the desert had. Maybe the demon’s presence meant he’d never be able to get it.

He took a moment to glare at his arm, the demon chuckling in the back of his mind, before he joined Eruta back in the central chamber, with its toothy stalactites and ominous spiral staircase.

‘Guess we’re going down?’ Eruta said as they both stood staring at it, water glistening on its rusty bannisters, shadows consuming it barely a metre down.

‘I guess,’ Link said with a sigh.

A swift and brutal game of rock-paper-scissors crowned him the unlucky soul to brave the staircase first, and with a final glare at Eruta he stepped forward. Grabbing the bannisters tightly, he made his way down one slow step at a time, eyes adjusting as he descended into a darkness that wasn’t quite as dark once he was in it. There were a few mushrooms on the floor below, and in their murky haze he could just about make out the stairs as he climbed down them. Once he reached the bottom, he spotted another door and another wheel as well.

Peeling his fingers from the rails and brushing flakes of rust from his palm, he called up to Eruta. ‘It’s okay! There’s just another door.’

‘Well, alright then!’ she replied, and with much less caution than him clattered down the stairs in about five seconds flat.

They stood together in the gloom for a moment or two, then shared a glance and continued on. Beyond the door lay a room similar in shape and size to the one above, just without the domed ceiling or the balcony. This one had a pool at its centre too, bigger than the one hanging over it. It was also full of water, clear except for a few green weeds that had managed to grow.

As well as the pool, four more doors awaited them, and for once all of them opened. Two led to what appeared to be long, curving hallways, while the other two slid upwards to reveal more locks. Beyond those were a series of rooms that might’ve been living areas, once. What furniture remained was rotten and broken, claimed by the blue mushrooms or hordes of chus.

‘I hate these things,’ Eruta said as she poked at one that got too close with her trident, only for its prongs to sink through its jelly body harmlessly. She yanked it back and grimaced at its new shiny coating.

Link pulled a face too. ‘Gross.’

‘Okay, so we’ve searched nearly everywhere,’ she said as they made a slow, calm retreat from a swarm of chus, ‘but still no sign of your ancient relic.’

‘I know,’ he sighed. ‘We’ve still got a few places to look.’

‘Are you really sure it’s even here?’

‘Zelda’s sure, so I’m sure.’

They paused as he spun the wheel and closed the door behind them to stop the rising tide of jelly, leaving them stood in the quiet of the lock.

‘And if it’s not?’ she asked, and he had to stop to think about that.

He hadn’t even considered the possibility the Triforce piece wouldn’t be there. Zelda had said it was, after all.

‘Then it’s _somewhere_ under this lake,’ he said, pausing as a noise caught his attention.

It was soft and shrill. Like a tiny, metal voice. A voice that was screaming. Frowning, he tilted his head and was about to follow the sound when it grew abruptly louder, harsher, and the door up ahead dropped an inch. Metal shrieked, cogs protested. The door shuddered and was still. The noise, however, continued; a countdown to their demise.

‘Oh, shit,’ Eruta said.

They glanced at one another and bolted. Throwing himself into motion with the squeak of boots on damp stone, Link ran. The lock was only small and it took seconds at most, but his heart was still pounding and his breath still caught as he skidded to a halt beyond the door. Catching his breath around the unexpected adrenaline rush, he tried to force away all thought of being trapped and left to suffocate or starve or drown. He looked up at the door, the creaks and pops of metal warping still very much audible, and waited. At his side, Eruta did the same.

Seconds ticked by, and slowly his heart calmed. It was okay. They weren’t trapped, they hadn’t been squashed. The door could do what it liked.

As if it had read his mind, said door gave one last rusted cry and slammed shut. So fast Link felt the breeze it kicked up, so hard he staggered as the floor – the whole ruins, it seemed like – shook. The thundering boom of stone on stone rang and rang, echoing into every corner of the room, the tiles beneath the door shattered.

Holding very, very still, Link waited. He scrunched up his face in anticipation of death or just general horror. Death didn’t come, but a sense of growing horror did as, from above them, there came a series of thuds and shudders just as loud and heavy as the first.

And then, the worst sound. A gentle crack over their heads, a sudden soft shower of water. It splattered onto the floor between him and Eruta, darkening the slowly drying stone once more. He met her eyes, everything inside him going cold as realisation hit. His chest contracted, his stomach clenched so tightly he trembled. Lifting his gaze with a reluctance that said if he just didn’t look, there’d be nothing wrong, he saw the dark, jagged tear in the stone overhead that, as he watched, widened with an awful grinding sound. More water spilled out, along with a rain of dust and tiny shards of stone.

‘ _Shit!’_ Eruta yelped. ‘Run!’

She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the stairs, and it took him a second to collect his thoughts around the numb horror, but once he did he dug his heels in and pulled back.

‘I can’t,’ he said as something shook free of the ceiling and landed in the pool was a crash. Water spattered his back, pelted his head. ‘I have to find it!’

‘And you won’t be able to if you’re dead,’ Eruta replied, yanking him closer. ‘We need to get off this floor, at least. Maybe the other one’s alright.’

‘But—’

‘Shut up and move, you idiot!’

Her voice rose to a shriek as stone groaned and rasped, and another impact rattled the room so hard Link bit his tongue. Tasting blood, he shook himself and leapt forward, and together they sprinted for the stairs. He pushed Eruta ahead and they scrambled up on hands and knees, clinging to the bannisters as the ruins shook, steadily tearing themselves apart.

Something hit the steps with a _clang_ and the metal buckled in places; Link found himself scrambling over rubble as he followed Eruta up and round, up and round until the great domed chamber came into view.

They paused at the top. Link glanced around, trying to survey the situation in as few heartbeats as possible. The chasm in the middle was new. The dripping cracks in the ceiling were also new.

As he watched, one of those stalactites shook free. It hit the floor with an ear-splitting screech and sent more tiles tumbling into the hole; Link couldn’t help imagining what it would’ve done to something made of flesh.

‘Fuck me,’ he managed, glancing at Eruta.

Her eyes were wide, pupils narrow; she flinched at every shriek and shudder and crash.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into a run. Skidding on the slick floor and stumbling when the world shuddered, they ran. They dodged stalactites, vaulted stalagmites. Began curving round the edge of that widening hole in the floor.

He could see the curving staircases, see the balcony, see the lift waiting for them up ahead. Their one path to freedom.

Link barely pulled them to a stop in time as a great chunk of stone slammed into the floor in front of them. The impact nearly knocked them off their feet as the floor beneath collapsed and they backed up, hop-scotching away as cracks threaded through the tiles, pulling more and more down into the abyss.

Cold water hit his head, his shoudlders; glancing up he saw the fresh hole in the ceiling. A steady shower of water spilled from it, and the stone around it teetered. Ready to fall at any moment and bring the lake with it.

Eruta yelled something and they both turned, bolting back the way they’d come. Link dropped her hand as she darted ahead, and he followed but where could they go? His legs ached, his lungs ached, his heart was going so hard spots danced in his vision. Or maybe that was the tightness in his chest, his sharp, gasping breaths.

From overhead, there came a slow, pained groan. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help it; he looked up.

The ceiling buckled. Great chunks of stone pulled free and fell. And with a hiss and a roar the water followed.

They threw themselves back toward the metal staircase, skidding to the floor. Link curled into a ball and covered his head, his fear mingling with the demon’s wild excitement.

Was this it? Had Zelda been wrong? There was nowhere to go. No way out.

The impact was deafening, the tremors so strong his teeth clacked together and he felt himself bounce, everything going numb for a moment. Something hit his shoulder, his shin. Pebbles struck his fingers and skull.

Then he was falling. The floor around him gave way and he fell. Into deafening darkness stained with their yells and pale clouds of dust. He curled his arms around his head and dropped, just one stone amongst many. He hit something hard and cold and unforgiving, his whole left side bursting into agony as it caught the brunt of the fall. Skull met stone, and for a moment the world was gone.

For longer than it seemed, apparently, because when he next looked it was lit by the hazy blue of those damn mushrooms and he was surrounded by rock. He spotted the glint of mangled metal amongst it. Water trickled nearby; it lapped against his cheek.

‘Link? _Link?’_

Eruta, nearby. She coughed, voice rasping, and Link tried to blink the bright spots from his eyes. Everything hurt. His head especially.

‘I’m he—’ Dust clogged his throat and he coughed as well, trying to shift. Pain lanced through his right shoulder. ‘I’m here!’

He couldn’t see her. He couldn’t move. Whenever he tried his whole right arm screamed and refused to shift.

They were down on the second floor, they had to be, somewhere near the remains of the stairs. His head was pounding; blinking sent more bright lights flickering across his vision.

‘Link! Oh, there you are I—oh _no_.’ Eruta appeared above him, a glowing, amphibious angel, her eyes wide. There was blood on her face. ‘Link, oh, oh Farore. Your _arm_.’

Again, he tried to sit up, but he couldn’t. He was stuck, why was he stuck?

He squinted through the gloom and dust and saw it. His nose brushed stone and he saw the rock, so close he went cross-eyed looking at it. Bigger than his entire torso. Planted firmly on top of his right arm.

Well, as least it wasn’t his good one.

Choking on something that might have been a scream, might have been a hysterical laugh, he pulled again, shoving at the boulder with his hand. Nothing. It didn’t budge, and all he got was more pain.

‘You’re fucking kidding me,’ he hissed, shoving again. Again. His palm slipped, came back bloody.

The water swayed around his head, whispering in his ears. And still that trickling, that steady splash of the lake filling wherever they’d landed inch by inch.

‘Fuck,’ he whispered, the word catching in his throat as panic welled. ‘ _Fuck_.’

Eruta sprang forward. ‘Stay calm, stay calm I’ll see if I can shift it.’

She heaved, she pushed. She found her trident and tried to lever it off. All she got was a bent trident.

Covering his eyes with a shaking hand, Link swallowed down the hot, frustrated, desperate tears and took a breath. He wasn’t going to die. He couldn’t. This wasn’t what Zelda had seen.

Water brushed against his chin and all at once he knew what he had to do. The answer was surprisingly simple.

At least it wasn’t his good arm.  

_‘Don’t you fucking dare,’_ the demon growled. _‘Just lie there and drown, you pathetic little—’_

‘Eruta.’ He was pleasantly surprised at how steady his voice was, even if he felt a breath away from hyperventilating. ‘Eruta, this room’s flooding. I don’t want to drown, I don’t fucking want to drown, okay? Get my sword.’

He knew he still had it; it had been digging painfully into his back this whole time.

It only took her a second to work out what he was asking, and then she shook her head. ‘No. No way.’

‘Eruta.’ This time it was a whimper, small and wobbly. ‘I don’t want to drown. Please, _please_. We’re not budging this rock. There’s nothing else to do.’

‘I can’t,’ she whimpered back.

He gave his arm a final useless tug, but stopped when cold speared his throat. ‘You touch that sword,’ the demon snarled, ‘and I will gut you like the fish you are.’

Eruta flinched. ‘What?’

Banging his head against the floor, Link wrested back control. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, that wasn’t me. Please, you’ll be doing me a favour. _Please_. Cut the damn thing off.’

She took a breath, steadied herself, and knelt beside him. ‘Are you sure?’

He was floating now, ever so gently. Reaching out wildly, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Their eyes met. ‘I’m sure.’

He curled toward the rock. She grabbed his sword. The ring of steel on leather was sharp, final. They both flinched and stiffened, then shook themselves free of the fearful stupor.

Was he really going to do this? The demon was screaming in his head, pounding at his skull.

Well, at least it was going to piss it off.

Eruta stood, gave the boulder one last, desperate shove. She turned to him, pupils huge, breathing fast. He held her gaze, gritted his teeth, and nodded. She lifted the sword.

This was the only way. He’d survive this. Eruta could keep him from bleeding to death. He wouldn’t survive drowning.

They stared at each other, the water rising, the world falling away until it was just them and the glittering edge of his blade.

She swung it down.


	33. Chapter 33

Courage

_In Which Tests of Courage Come in All Forms_  

Link woke to quiet and soft, warm light. He remembered everything quite clearly – the pain, the blood, the screaming in and outside of his head – but now the world was quiet. Calm. The pain was gone. Eruta must’ve healed him.

Opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at an unfamiliar stone ceiling. It was riddled with cracks and a little moss, but there was no dripping, no gaping holes. They were somewhere else in the ruins. Deeper in, probably. Eruta must’ve found another chamber, one sealed well enough to keep the water out. Maybe she’d found her way down one of those long, curving hallways they hadn’t had the chance to explore.

The light was bright and yellow, no stupid blue mushrooms to be seen. Firelight, maybe, though he didn’t know where Eruta would’ve got the kindling.

He considered sitting up, but he already felt strange enough lying down. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face the loss, yet, the new unbalanced weight.

The demon was going to kill him. Though how it could, now that his arm was gone, he didn’t know. The thought made him smile, just a little.

But he had to know.

Inhaling quickly, he took the plunge, twisting his head and staring right at the damage. His shoulder, swaddled in clean bandages, and that was it. Even without looking he could feel the absence, but seeing it was…he wasn’t sure what to feel or think. His whole arm, just gone.

It had been a clean cut, one great swing by Eruta. And it wasn’t like he’d even liked the damn thing, not with the demon crawling all over it, but it had still been his arm. Now there was just empty space. It clashed with his knowledge that there should have been something there. The empty patch of stone at his side taunted him, and his heart ached softly.

Squirming, he got his hand under him and pushed himself into a sitting position. Muscle and sinew no longer attached to anything pulled, and got no response. Even though he knew it was gone, there was still the instinct to try and use his right arm.

Still, he felt calm about it. He was safe and warm and dry, calm and at peace with this loss, this change.

‘Link.’

Someone spoke. A familiar voice. He froze, the world tilting under him, and for a moment forgot how to breathe.

‘Link?’

That voice, so gentle and familiar. He couldn’t look, he wouldn’t look.

He was back in the desert, the awful, clawing dead thing reaching out to drag him under the sand. Hollow eyes full of glittering malice, hatred etched into the stiff face.

He couldn’t breathe. His lungs refused to work and he pressed his face down into his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn’t real. The amputation had left him delirious, that’s all it was. If he shut his eyes and counted to ten, it would vanish.

‘Oh, Link.’ Footsteps approached, and he curled in on himself, lifting his arm to shield his face.  

‘No, _no_ ,’ he mumbled into the crook of his elbow, swaying as he lost his balance, that absence of weight on his right side throwing everything out of kilter.

A warm hand found his unharmed shoulder and steadied him. ‘Link, look at me.’

He did. What else could he do? The apparition had him in its grasp.

And there was Shad. Round glasses perched at a slight slant across his nose. Purple jacket curling around his knees as he crouched in front of Link, stupid argyle socks pulled too high up his shins. Face pale and eyes bright, a slight, sad smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It fell away after a moment, though, to a kind of grimace as his eyes took on a silvery sheen, his breath catching.

Shad. Warm and breathing. Link could almost believe he was actually alive, but he knew better.

‘It’s alright, it’s okay,’ Shad cooed, folding him into a hug. ‘You don’t need to be afraid.’

And then, before Link knew it, he was crying. Tears welled and spilled over, his face contorted and he shook with ugly, wrenching sobs pulled from somewhere deep in his soul. That space where he kept all those feelings locked away. The guilt, the grief, the awful pain in his heart. His heart cracked open and he sobbed and sobbed, and Shad held him tightly, rocking them gently. His head throbbed, his throat ached.

‘You’ve been through so much,’ Shad murmured. ‘I’m so sorry, Link.’

‘Y-you?’ The surprise and confusion shook him from his weeping. He took a shuddering breath and leaned back, staring at Shad in bewilderment. ‘I’m the one who should… _I’m_ the one that—’

He shook his head, adjusted his glasses. ‘No, you’re not. You never have, and never will be, the one who killed me. It was that awful demon. I know it, _it_ knows it, you’re the only one who doesn’t seem to understand that it wasn’t your fault.’ He sighed and wiped the tears from Link’s cheeks with his knuckles. ‘You always did rush to blame yourself for things.’

Leaning into the touch, Link closed his eyes. He knew this wasn’t real, it was just some kind of hallucination or fever dream, but he’d savour any moments with even an imaginary Shad. At least this one wasn’t a dead, twisted version.

He sniffed heartily, scrubbing his hand over his face, then stared hard at Shad. He wanted to memorise every detail, from the top of his rumpled auburn hair to the toes of his pointy boots. He smiled softly, even as his gaze flitted to Link’s right shoulder, then past it, then back onto his face.

‘You must be so tired,’ he said after a moment, reaching out and cupping Link’s cheek in his hand. ‘Fighting so hard, all this time.’ Again, his gaze slipped over his shoulder. ‘Isn’t it time you rested?’

Link shook his head, touched his neck. ‘My arm might be gone, but the demon’s still in me. I can’t stop, not until it’s destroyed.’

Shad’s gaze remained fixed on a point behind him. ‘Always so brave…’

The words were a sigh and, frowning, Link craned his head round to see whatever he was staring so intently at.

At once, the warm light blinked out, and he was sat in a familiar murky blue gloom. Not too far away, a silhouette sat hunched, wreathed in blue-green light, greenish sparks flickering at her fingertips.

‘Come on,’ Eruta whispered, the sparks intensifying then fading. Her voice seemed muffled, as if she were speaking underwater. ‘Come on, keep fighting.’

Below her fingers, a body. Even in the dim light, Link could see the dark stains that snaked across the floor, a deep red that turned rusted orange where it mixed with the water soaking the stone. Cold clawed at him and he shuddered, afraid to look too closely at the body’s face, knowing what he’d find there if he did.

He looked back at Shad, and the light returned, warm and calm, washing away the looming panic.

His dark eyes were sad as he held out a hand. ‘Don’t you think you’ve fought for long enough? You deserve to rest. You deserve a little peace and happiness.’

It would be so simple, to reach out and take the offered hand. To turn his back on the grisly scene for good, and leave all the pain and fear behind him. He was so tired. He ached to go.

But he couldn’t leave the others. Not now, so close to their goal. He couldn’t leave Eruta alone in those collapsed ruins, to soon be at the demon’s mercy.

He couldn’t leave the world to its wrath.

Shaking his head, he stood unsteadily and took a step back. It hurt his heart to, but it had to be done. ‘I can’t.’

‘Are you certain?’ Shad asked, and now he didn’t quite sound like himself. There was an undertone to his voice, a kind of ringing, so faint Link wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it. ‘It will hurt. The demon won’t be pleased.’

‘All the more reason for me not to go,’ Link said, and smiled grimly. The demon could take its anger out on him as much as it liked, but he wouldn’t let it get its claws into anyone or anything else.

Shad smiled, a radiant smile that made his very soul ache, and stepped forward to take his face in his hands. ‘Then the decision has been made. I’m so proud of you,’ he said, and Link thought he might start crying all over again. ‘I’ll be waiting for you. Try not to come back too quickly.’

A few tears slipped free anyway, and Link blinked them away as Shad leaned forward. He kissed him swiftly, softly, then pressed a longer kiss to his forehead, and Link’s heart ached, his soul ached, the grief and guilt flooding back in. A future they’d never have, never even got to try.

‘Goodbye for now,’ Shad murmured.

Link sobbed once and pulled him into a tight hug, as if he could hold him there, keep them in that warm soft space, but already everything was fading and the cold was flooding in and he could hear Eruta calling, calling.

He shut his eyes, steeled himself. When the blinding, searing agony tore through him he didn’t cry out, just choked on air through gritted teeth. He tasted iron and bile as he opened his eyes and saw Eruta above him, a hazy silhouette in the sudden darkness. Bright spots swam in his vision as wave after wave of pain shuddered across his chest, into every corner of his being, and he moaned softly.

She gave an elated laugh. ‘Oh! You’re alive! Oh, Nayru, I thought you’d gone and died from shock.’

‘Yeah, me too,’ Link managed, his voice thin and strained. Talking hurt. Just _breathing_ hurt. ‘Where are we?’

‘I don’t know, some kind of hall,’ she said, shaking out her fingers then summoning more of her green sparks. ‘I haven’t really had a chance to look around.’

Shutting his eyes, Link fought to breathe evenly. He could feel himself teetering on the edge, a heartbeat away from tumbling back into unconsciousness, and honestly that sounded pretty good, if only he could be sure he would wake up next time. It had been a close thing the first time, and this pain wasn’t something he’d ever willingly return to.

‘I’ve mostly stopped the bleeding,’ Eruta said, almost as breathless as he felt, ‘but healing this properly…it’ll take time. Days, probably, which is much less than it would usually take, but…’

‘That’s fine,’ Link rasped. ‘Just make sure I don’t die.’

He could feel her sparks fluttering across his skin, across the bleeding, severed flesh, the exposed bone and sinew – which he really didn’t want to think about. A fresh layer of fine, needling pain. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw up.

Maybe he should’ve let himself drown. This much pain wasn’t worth it, why had he let himself come back to it?

At that thought, boiling, seething rage exploded across his skull. It seared through his brain, coiled in his stomach, and the demon screamed. Link didn’t realise it was tearing the sound from his throat until Eruta flinched away, yanking her hands back from his shoulder with a panicked apology. He tried to clamp his jaw shut but the demon’s rage was unrelenting. Blood welled, hot and salty, as it yanked at slashed nerves and muscles, reopening the wounds Eruta had tried so hard to close, until Link didn’t know who was screaming louder.

Cool fingers touched his forehead, someone shushed him gently and frantically, and for a moment or two the world went dark and quiet and calm.

Except, it hadn’t been a moment, he realised as awareness trickled back in. The agony had turned to a dull ache that sharpened every few heartbeats, and the demon had quietened. When he cracked an eye open, he saw he hadn’t moved, but was now shirtless; his shirt appeared to have been shredded and used as makeshift bandages now swaddling his shoulder.

Eruta was no longer leaning over him, either. Instead, she sat a little way away, leaning against a wall. Her eyes were shut, her hands folded limply in her lap, her laboured breaths rasping in the quiet.

Link’s head hurt. It was different to the pain in his shoulder, which is why he noticed it at all. A hot, swollen throb in his temple; he knew if he reached up to touch it he’d find a tender, trident-shaped bump there.

‘Eruta?’ His voice rasped, mouth and throat dry. He suddenly, desperately, needed a drink.

She stirred, blinking herself awake. ‘Oh, hey. How’s it going?’

He chuckled, a little bleakly, which made her grimace at herself. ‘Got any water?’

This time it was her turn to laugh, and he couldn’t help but join in after a moment. What a thing to say, as they sat trapped in the flooded ruins, the lake waiting to come crashing down on their heads a second time. After he’d cut off his arm to avoid drowning.

Laughing hurt, though, and he stopped after a few chuckles, pain stabbing into his shoulder in time with his heartbeat. Eruta took a deep breath and swiped at her eyes; somewhere along the way, Link thought her laughter might’ve turned to sobs. She laid his waterskin – somehow undamaged from the fall – on his chest.

‘Thank you,’ he said, staring up at the gloomy ceiling. ‘You saved my life.’

‘Couldn’t save your arm though – or your weird tattoos,’ she replied, and he pulled a face.

Letting his head loll sideways, he met her gaze. ‘Trust me, it’s better this way.’ He paused, took a deep breath. ‘Think you could help me up?’

‘Sure.’

He braced his hand against the slippery floor, trying hard not too move to much or too fast, as Eruta shifted closer and carefully helped him upright. It still hurt, but then he was pretty sure _everything_ would hurt for at least a little while. He felt better sitting up, though, if completely off-balance.

Offering her a strained smile, he took a few gulps of water and finally took a look at their surroundings.

It was a wide, circular room, similar to the one the lift had descended into, but missing the many doors and balcony. It was bigger, too, by quite a bit, and mostly filled with water. There was a metre-wide lip running along the walls, and what looked like a smaller stone ring towards the centre, but other than that the floor was completely underwater. A great pool of some kind, full of still, dark water that went down who knew how far.

Link stared at it for a moment, then turned his gaze upwards where a ceiling decorated with more intricate mosaics greeted him. Between them, great sheets of smooth, translucent stone showed the lake above, interjected with the shadows of water plants and the occasional, fleeting silhouette. Zora, or maybe fish. He half expected to see some massive, horrifying creature to drift by, but the only ones he saw were in the mosaics.

It was a grand room. An important one.

Through the gloom, a flicker of gold shone at its heart. Under the silence, Link could feel a kind of pressure building, and for a moment he was sure he’d heard someone, some _thing_ , singing.

Dread sank in his chest, only to be lifted by elation. This was it. He’d _found_ it. It was waiting for him, across the water. The third and final piece of the Triforce.

He felt no response from the demon at the realisation. Whether it was biding its time or had exhausted itself with its tantrum, he wasn’t sure. He’d find out soon enough, he supposed, though what could it do now it had lost his arm? There was no way to claim the Triforce for itself, not without completely possessing him within the next few minutes.

And there was no way he was letting it do that.

He smiled grimly. The Triforce piece was his, and he would fight to his last breath to keep it. Whatever it took, the demon wouldn’t get a single smidgen of its power.

‘Now that you’re awake,’ Eruta said, ‘We need to get you out of here.’

‘Not yet.’ Leaning heavily on his hand, Link brought his knees up one at a time, preparing to stand. ‘I need to get over there.’

When he jerked his chin at the centre of the pool, Eruta shook her head. ‘Absolutely _not_. Your arm, it’s…well, it’s still raw, and who knows what’s been in that water? I’m not letting you die of infection, not after all this.’

Link rocked forward, tried to get his feet under him. They didn’t want to support his weight. ‘I don’t care about that,’ he said, and ignored her when she scoffed. ‘We’re so _close_ , Eruta. That thing we were looking for – the one that got us in this mess in the first place? – is right over there.’

‘I don’t see anything,’ she said, tone stubborn. ‘We have to get out of this place. There’s no telling when things’ll start collapsing again, and I for one have had enough of falling rocks today.’

Shifting position, Link squirmed around till he was sat on his knees, then carefully climbed to his feet. His legs wobbled but held firm, even as he staggered because of the unfamiliar, mismatched weight of his torso. His right side was so light all of a sudden. He hadn’t expected it to be quite so noticeable.

‘I have to get over there,’ he said, and carefully shrugged _just_ his left shoulder. ‘I’m not leaving till I do.’

Eruta narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Look at you. You can barely stand. You really think I couldn’t just sling you over my shoulder and carry you out?’

‘I bet you could, but you won’t.’

‘Oh, _please_.’

They glared at each other for a moment, but Link knew who would crack first.

Sure enough, Eruta sighed after just a few seconds. ‘Nayru, I don’t know whether to be impressed or angry. Fine. But don’t come crying to me when it hurts or you’re dying from infection.’

Link smiled; she pouted. ‘I promise I won’t.’

Stumbling to the edge of the pool, he stared out across the water, to the soft flickers of gold that beckoned him. So close, but…they felt miles away. He was exhausted, in pain, and he must’ve lost a lot of blood. Getting across would be an effort.

Teetering on the edge, he couldn’t bring himself to move. Like Eruta – and Shad – had said, it was gonna hurt, but there wasn’t much he could do about that.

He crouched, slowly, and gripped the ledge. Cold water lapped at his fingers.

‘Are you sure about this?’ Eruta asked softly, as she moved to his side. ‘You really don’t have to do this.’

He sighed. ‘Unfortunately, I really do.’

‘Okay, but before you do, I’ll make sure there’s nothing nasty in here,’ she said, voice just a little desperate, before she slid into the water with enviable ease and disappeared beneath the dark surface.

Finally alone, Link’s breathing turned ragged and he felt his eyes begin to sting, but he shut them tight, pressing his fingers against them to dissuade the tears. Now wasn’t the time. He had a Triforce piece to grab, and some flooded ruins to escape. He could collapse after.

One by one, he hooked his legs over the edge of the pool. He shivered a little at the temperature, but it was soothing against his clammy, sweaty skin. Then he waited.

Something brushed by his feet, but before he could go from the instinctive jolt of fear to scrabbling panic, Eruta surfaced in front of him. She looked him over and her mouth pulled flat in displeasure, but she didn’t try to talk him out of it.

‘It’s empty,’ she said, ‘of living things at least.’

‘What’s that s’posed to mean?’ he asked, glancing down into the depths uncomfortably.

She wobbled her head and pulled a face. ‘Uh, well…there _might_ be a giant skeleton down there.’

‘...What?’

‘It’s definitely dead, though! I guess they just...kept a big ol’ water snake in here back before this place was abandoned.’

Link pressed his lips together as he tried to spy these bones beneath the surface. Once or twice, he thought he glimpsed of flicker of a pale shape, lying way below his feet, but then he decided he didn’t really want to know what kind of massive, terrifying creature had lived in the pool.

It was a little sad though, when he thought about it. It had just been left to die, trapped in a boring little space with the lake only a few metres above it.

‘Are you _sure_ you want to do this?’ Eruta asked after a moment, and instead of replying he shifted his weight forward and slid into the pool.

He grabbed the ledge so he wouldn’t sink completely and cold water rose up to greet him. It knocked a gasp from him as it hit his bare chest, and he clung to the side as he forced himself to breathe through the ensuing pain. It was sharp, stinging, but it subsided after a minute or so. Until he moved again, at least.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out shakily. ‘Okay. Let’s go.’

And then he turned all his attention, all his focus, to those golden flickers at the heart of the room. There was nothing to do now but swim, so he swam.

Kicking off from the wall, he let momentum carry him as far as it would go then started kicking. It took all of five seconds for him to exhaust himself, legs aching and the blood pounding in his head, but he couldn’t exactly stop. He struggled along, awkwardly half tilted onto his side in an attempt to keep his mouth and shoulder above water, gaze fixed on that central platform. Eruta drifted alongside him, but she didn’t reach out or help, which he was grateful for.

As he went, the room began to glow. Softly at first, just more of those flickers, but the closer he got the brighter and more steadily they shone. The chamber filled with golden light. Even with his ears full of water, he could make out the faint, ringing song that trembled in the air. It was calling him, cheering him on.

‘Whoa…’ Somewhere behind him, Eruta paused in awe, and Link kept going.

It seemed to take hours, years maybe, but finally his grasping fingers met stone; the ring in the centre rose up in a gentle slope, and he hauled himself onto it. Once there, he stopped. On hand and knees, he caught his breath – taking rasping gulps of air – and waited for the pain and the heavy thud of his blood to lessen. The ringing continued, just ahead. His head was heavy, like someone had balanced a boulder on his neck, but he lifted it, looking forward.

There, at the heart of the second, smaller pool, floating just above the water, sat the Triforce piece.

He crawled forward, slid headfirst into it, and struggled back to the surface. He sank, hauled himself up again. It was hard to see. He floated, barely keeping his head above the water, wreathed in brilliant, shimmering light.

The Triforce hovered, waiting patiently, and Link reached for it. His weakly grasping fingers missed as a whisper of cruel glee ran down his spine, but he held firm and pushed aside his misgivings. With trembling fingers, he kicked hard and grabbed the Triforce.

At once, heat surged through his arm, spreading across his body and bringing calm with it. Link shut his eyes, sighing softly, as energy ebbed and flowed around him. Distantly, beyond the chiming that filled his ears, he heard the crash of waves and a single, startled exclamation.

He kept his fingers curled tightly around the Triforce piece until the song faded and the light dimmed, and then he opened his eyes. Blinking gold spots from his vision, he found himself floating on his back. When he righted himself and looked down at his clenched fist, he saw the marking that had appeared there. It didn’t feel like much had changed, except that he maybe felt a little less bone-tired and his  body tingled all over with gentle pins and needles. He could just about stay afloat now.

‘What, by Nayru, was _that_?’

He’d forgotten Eruta, for a second or two, and when she spoke he turned, to see her leaning on the inner wall, eyes wide. Now that he was looking, he thought the water’s surface looked a little lower; the thin stretch of tiles that ran along it was sodden, the walls glittered and dripped.

‘A very old, very powerful relic,’ he said, and his voice came out tired and shaky.

Eruta hauled herself across the barrier and crossed to his side. ‘Was that a good idea? I mean, that was…intense. Are you sure you should’ve taken it?’

‘I’m sure,’ Link said, looking back to the mark on his hand. ‘It’s what I came here for; I knew what would happen.’

She didn’t seem convinced, but they were both distracted as his head lolled and he sank. For a heartbeat or two he really thought he might pass out again, but Eruta caught his elbow and pulled him back up, and the moment of wooziness passed.

‘We really need to get you out of here,’ Eruta said, glancing around at the chamber. ‘If we go back the way we came, I can swim us up through that hole we made in the ceiling, but that means you’ll have to hold your breath for a bit. Do you need to take a break?’

‘No.’ Link shook his head, then stopped as the world spun. ‘No, the sooner we’re out of here the better.’

She took a deep breath and let it out as a heavy sigh. ‘I agree.’ She gripped his elbow a little tighter. ‘As soon as I open one of these doors, this whole place is gonna flood.’

‘I trust you,’ he said, which earned him a strained smile.

She squeezed his elbow one more time then let go. ‘Okay. You wait here, I’ll go open the door. Hang on tight to something, if you can, so you don’t get swept away. I don’t want you getting caught in the current and crashing into any walls.’

Link didn’t want that either, so he did as he was told, climbing back onto the sloping stone wall and hoping he wouldn’t be swept away faster than Eruta could get back to him. She darted across the pool and vanished beneath the surface. In the gloom, he could just about make out her glowing silhouette, flitting deeper and deeper into the water. He thought of those two curving corridors; they must’ve come out somewhere below the waterline.

He let his eyes fall shut, counting the heartbeats that throbbed through his shoulder, until he heard the muffled but tell-tale clank and creak of a wheel being turned. One turn, two turns, and the water began to rush in. Link clung to the slope as best he could and watched the water rise. Within moments it was at his knees, setting him drifting gently, and he squinted into the depths in search of Eruta. He hoped _she_ hadn’t been swept away and thrown into a wall.

Then he spotted her green glow and knew she was on her way to him. The water rose, rose, and as his fingers slipped Eruta caught him.

‘Ready?’ she asked, pulling him close, and he took a deep, deep breath and held it. Then he nodded against her shoulder. ‘Okay. Here we go.’

And they were away. As the raging currents beneath them took hold and dragged them down, he squinted against the water and watched the walls rush by. There was a statue beneath them, a woman four stories tall and built of a similar, dark-veined marble to the rest of the ruins, and as they darted past her giant face Link could’ve sworn she was smiling.

Eruta propelled them deeper and the door rushed up to meet them, and he caught a glimpse of a toothy, bony grin beneath them before he closed his eyes and pressed his face against her shoulder.

There was no sense of time or direction as they flitted through the water, the ache in his lungs growing slowly worse and worse, his skin jolting with each heavy thump of his heart. He could have looked, but the thought of opening his eyes to the ruins’ watery gloom was strangely unpleasant, and besides he felt so calm and distant with the water brushing by like a cool breeze.

He could have gone to sleep right there, if it weren’t for the barrage of clicks and squeaks that Eruta loosed as she swam. Somehow, he hadn’t heard or noticed them until that point, but now, pressed against her chest with her throat just above his ear, he could hear the whole host of sounds she emitted. He didn’t know what they meant, but he guessed it was similar to bats and keese; they helped her see in the murky depths.

His head hurt. His chest hurt. The remains of his shoulder hurt the most. If they didn’t surface soon he might just drown after all; he couldn’t hold his breath for much longer.

But they’d stopped twisting and turning, now, and the sounds and feel of the water around them had changed timbre. They were bolting in a single direction – up, he assumed – through a wide, empty space.

He did look, then, peeking out from the safety of Eruta’s shoulder, to see a vast expanse of deep blue. No bottom in sight, no surface either. But above them the water lightened, and soon enough it danced with streaks of red-gold sunlight.

The surface, fast approaching.

His chest about to explode, Link let go of the air he’d so desperately clung to; the bubbles tickled his face and were gone. Now he was really in pain; any longer and he’d be inhaling water. Panic clawed at his insides, the desperate need to breathe stabbing at his chest.

Two more strong, rippling kicks from Eruta and the surface rushed down to meet them. Link’s ears popped and air hit his face, like ice against his scalp and cheeks. He gasped, gasped again, blinking water from his eyelashes then squeezing his eyes shut as his head pounded. The throbbing subsided after a moment, and he realised he was still in Eruta’s arms; now she was paddling more slowly, tugging him towards a familiar, gently sloping landmass with a familiar, tilted building near its base.

Somehow they’d ended up under the very lakebed itself; how many of those narrow, winding passages had Eruta dragged his unconscious body through, as he threatened to bleed to death all over her?

Approaching movement distracted him from the growing guilt – confusingly tangled with gratitude – and he spotted a silhouette darting toward them much faster than they were moving. He tensed, instinctively, prepared to fight his way to dry land, even if his chances were slim to none, but then they slowed and Link recognised them.

‘Meri!’ Eruta stopped, bobbing gently, as he popped his head above the surface. ‘Give us a hand, will you?’

‘What happened?’ he replied, voice taut with worry. ‘There was this awful crashing and the whole building starting sinking and—oh, _Nayru.’_

His gaze latched onto Link’s shoulder, where the sodden makeshift bandages were coming loose and slowly drifting out around him like pieces of red weed, and if Zora could pale Link would bet he’d have been going grey right about then.

‘By the…what _happened?’_ His voice rose; he backed away a little then swam closer again, eyes wide.

‘Long story.’ Eruta slowly uncoiled her arms from Link’s torso and pushed him gently towards her brother, as if he were a small child.

He might have been incredibly unsettled and concerned, but Meridan still reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him afloat as Eruta lolled in the water, catching her breath.

‘I can swim,’ Link said, or tried to say, but he couldn’t muster any strength into his voice and the words came out a thin whisper. When he tried to kick his legs, they barely moved, and he knew without Meridan’s help he’d sink straight down to the lakebed again.

He tightened his grip. ‘Let’s get you to shore.’

Nodding weakly, Link stopped kicking altogether and simply let himself be towed. All the strength had leached out of him, and it took an effort of will to not slip back into unconsciousness as the shore drifted steadily closer.

Not yet. He wouldn’t collapse yet. Not until they were at the shore, not until he was safe and dry, and his friends knew he’d got the third and final piece of the Triforce.


	34. Chapter 34

A Much-Anticipated Trade

_In Which the Biggest Nuisance Returns_

It had been a long day. Not only had Zelda nearly drowned, she’d then had to spend hours sat suspended in an unrelenting state of tense, fearful anticipation. On two fronts, she’d been waiting for disaster to strike; from the lake, where the Zora still lurked, waiting to swarm the shore and finish the job, and from the ruins, where she could sense Eruta and Link, far below, but couldn’t tell what they were doing or what was happening. Every other Triforce piece had caused them a world of grief; she had fully expected the ruins to do the same.

Then disaster had struck. She’d felt it. The others had heard the rumbling beneath the ruins, had watched the floor around the basement contraption crack and fall apart, but she alone had felt the creeping fear, and then the pain.

And then the screaming. It had been the demon, its fury and pain driving through her skull like a knife. She’d barely been able to stand as Ganondorf dragged her from the house for fear it might totally collapse.

Something had gone very, very wrong.

She just didn’t know what until Meridan came running back from his patrol of the lake with a sodden, barely-conscious Link in his arms. Until Ganondorf uttered an oath and began calling for bandages and all the healing supplies they carried.

Until she asked, panicked and bewildered, what was going on.

‘His arm is gone!’ Ganondorf near yelled, his panic so overwhelming and unfamiliar it left her breathless.

She scrambled for their bags and the piles of things she had meticulously laid out to dry in the sun, searching for the familiar shapes and textures of bandages, needles, healing salves and herbs. Then she rushed to Link’s side and knelt there, listening to his rasping breaths with the thrum of his all-encompassing pain beating against her skull.

He was teetering, barely there, and she grabbed his hand – his left, thank Farore, and still gloved – jolting as a soft wave of chiming rushed through and over her.

He’d got it. The last piece of the Triforce. It sang in harmony to her own, faint but unrelenting.

And the cost? Just his _arm_.

‘I think I should…should just avoid all ruins from now on,’ he said, with the faintest of laughs, tightening his grip on her fingers.

He was shaking; his exhaustion pressed down on her, until she felt she barely had the strength to breathe.

She offered him a strained smile. ‘I think you should.’

‘Try to hold still,’ Ganondorf said, forcing through his shock and horror; Zelda tried to follow his example.

Link sighed. ‘Won’t be a problem.’

Listening to Ganondorf work – unwinding gauze, uncorking bottles, slowly peeling whatever makeshift bandages they’d used from Link’s shoulder – she clung to Link, holding him tightly as if she could hold him in the present. There was a tang of blood to the air, and her nausea wasn’t entirely her own as Ganondorf uncovered his wounds fully and had to stop and take a breath so he wouldn’t throw up.

Zelda could only imagine what kind of state Link was in. Her body trembled with his pain, and her mind buzzed with images of bloody stumps and protruding bones.

‘What happened?’ she asked, turning her attention onto Eruta who sat a little way away, exhausted and harrowed.

She didn’t reply right away, but then in a small voice she said, ‘The ceiling collapsed, and then the floor collapsed. We fell, and…his arm got trapped under the rubble.’

‘She saved my life,’ he murmured, as if he thought they were going to blame her for what happened. ‘I would’ve drowned.’

Squeezing his hand, Zelda took a deep, steadying breath. If it was in any way possible for the situation to have a silver lining, it would be that it had been his right arm. Even now, the demon’s presence was faint, diminished. She could barely feel a whisper of it; just a muffled undercurrent of rage in the back of her mind. It was still rooted in Link’s shoulder and side, but its bulk had been removed, and so much of its strength with it.

That it had taken Link losing an arm, though…

He shifted, gave a wheeze of pain, and Ganondorf murmured an apology. Whatever he was doing, he was engrossed in his work, working quickly and efficiently with a singlemindedness Zelda wished she could mirror. He had pushed all horror and shock from his mind to focus solely on helping Link.

‘But hey,’ he managed after a few seconds, voice barely a whisper, ‘I got it. I got the Triforce piece. We’ve got all three now.’

‘Maybe we should wish you back an arm,’ Zelda replied, and he laughed.

‘Tempting, but...I’d rather be demonless.’

Rubbing circles into the back of his hand, she nodded and smiled, and they sat like that – Zelda holding his hand, Ganondorf working at his side, Eruta and Meridan sat a little way away in watchful, anxious silence – until the job was done and his shoulder was properly swaddled in bandages and healing salve. The air smelled of iron and warm, pungent herbs. A breeze drifted by, cool and fresh, as if trying to carry away the acridity of the horror, the fear, the pain.

They all sat back with a collective sigh, then, each exhausted in their own way. Zelda didn’t let go of Link’s hand, casting her awareness out across the lake around them, waiting for any threat or ill will to be directed their way.

Nothing came. For all she could tell, they were alone. A few fluid presences flickered in the corners of her mind – Zora, milling about and proceeding with their day-to-day lives – but the hostility from earlier had filtered away, leaving calm disinterest in its wake. Zelda wondered what had changed, if Meridan had persuaded them to leave or if the sudden sinking of the ruins had scared them off. Either way, she was glad of the lake’s empty silence.

Minutes blurred together as they sat listlessly in a fog of fatigue and worry. She listened to Link’s wheezing breaths, fearing that each one might be the last despite his presence beating strong and resilient against her mind, until Eruta stirred. She clambered to her feet and approached, a little hesitantly.

‘Here,’ she said, ‘I’ve rested a little; I can heal you a bit more.’

Link started to speak, then paused and cleared his throat. ‘Thanks, but I’m alright.’

‘You’re not,’ Ganondorf scolded before Zelda could say anything – or Eruta, who’d sucked in a breath to no doubt protest as well. ‘You are very obviously _not_.’

‘Okay, well, maybe,’ Link said, his fingers flexing in Zelda’s grip before he pulled away and struggled upright, slowly and painfully. ‘But you’re exhausted. You’ve already done so much, don’t push yourself so hard.’

Laughing derisively, Eruta moved closer. ‘Says _he!_ ’ She clicked her tongue softly. ‘Look, I’m just worried that…’

She trailed off, and there was a pause. Craning her head in her direction, Zelda raised her eyebrows questioningly. ‘Just worried that…?’

‘Well, it’s just…’ With a thump, Eruta sat down heavily at Link’s side. ‘When I started healing you before it was like…it just didn’t work. I mean, I thought it was working, but then you started bleeding all over again. I’m just worried it’ll happen now as well.’

‘Oh.’ Link seemed to consider that, and when Zelda felt his discomfort she knew it had something to do with the demon. ‘Okay, that’s fair. But I don’t think it’ll happen again. I really don’t want you to tire yourself out over me.’

‘But…I mean, it’s the least I can do after…’

Link laughed softly. ‘After what? I _asked_ you to cut it off, begged you even. If you hadn’t I’d be dead for sure, so you don’t need to…to feel guilty or anything.

Even as her heart gave a gentle ache, Zelda couldn’t help a smile. Here he was, the one suffering and in pain, but he was trying to reassure everyone around him, even _laughing_. He didn’t deserve all the hardships he’d faced – was still facing. She wanted to hide him away somewhere safe and warm where he’d never get hurt again, where those bloody markings and sunlit sandstone steps wouldn’t haunt him anymore.

Because those still loomed. He’d gone into those ruins, lost an arm, got the Triforce piece, but still the death she’d Seen awaited.

Nausea squeezed at her throat and she held her breath. She wasn’t letting him out of her sight again. Not him, and not Ganondorf either. From this point on, they stayed together. No matter what the world, the demons, or the goddesses threw at them, they’d see it through together, and come out the other side alive.  

No matter what.

‘What’s up, Zelda?’ Link asked, startling her from her thoughts. ‘You’re making a scary face.’

She tried to smooth the tension from her brow. ‘Just thinking.’

‘Perhaps,’ Ganondorf said when she didn’t elaborate, ‘if you feel you’re able, we should leave this place. The other shore will house fewer dangers, and more healing supplies.’

Nobody seemed against the idea, though as it was their boat was still floating, upturned and aimless, out in the middle of the lake. Meridan set out to reclaim it while the rest of them collected their now mostly dry things. Gathering up the bundle that contained the mask, Zelda held it for a moment as it whispered indistinctly, then laid it carefully at the top of her bag. Pulling it shut, she slung it over a shoulder, tucked her gloves – still damp enough to be uncomfortable – into a pocket, and grabbed her stick.

Once they were all ready, their little ragtag group made their slow way down to the shore. Protesting against offers of help, Link walked shakily on his own two feet – and certainly, they were perfectly unharmed, but none of them were happy with the idea of him pushing himself needlessly.

Still, there was a need to prove himself _okay_ , and, Zelda thought, a certain unwillingness to fully acknowledge what had happened to him. That, she understood. Something like that took a while to settle in, but once it had it lingered, and she and Ganondorf would be there to help him if – when – he needed it.

They crowded together on the shore and waited, the lake lapping at their toes, birds calling in the distance. The world went on just as before, indifferent to what had happened to them on and under the lake, and Zelda found it both comforting and frustrating. They had all nearly drowned, Link had lost an arm; surely the world should have changed, somehow?

But it hadn’t. It never did. Life went on, and they’d all just have to catch up.

Soon enough, Meridan returned with the boat, and the grind of its hull against the lakebed made Zelda cringe. It hadn’t really registered till then, but they had to get _back_ across the lake, which meant another boat ride full of dread and anxiety. If any Zora so much as looked their way, she swore to all three goddesses…It would not be pleasant for anyone.

‘Alright, one at a time now,’ Meridan said, and one by one they settled into the boat.

Ganondorf offered to row, this time; Eruta and Meridan both gave him some pointers before slipping into the water, where they would swim and flank their flimsy wooden cage. Link sat on the damp floor, leant against the boat’s side, and clamping her stick between her knees, Zelda put a hand on his good shoulder and held tight. With her other, she clung to the damp edge of her seat, shoulders hunched and feet set. Her chest squeezed, the memory of her lungs filling with cold water leaving her breathless. She took a deep breath, then another. Air flowed in, flowed out, and it was easy, she was fine. The boat wouldn’t tip again.

The heavy lurch as Ganondorf pushed off from the shore made her bite her lip against a whimper, and she held her breath until the rocking stopped. Having never rowed before, it took him a minute or two to figure out the oars and settle into a rhythm, but once he did the journey proceeded smoothly. The regular clatter of the oars and the soft splashes as they cut into the water were almost soothing, if only because Zelda could count them to take her mind off the water under and all around them. She rubbed anxious circles on Link’s shoulder and he didn’t protest; he probably didn’t even notice.

She should have been keeping a watch for approaching threats. She knew that, but whenever she tried to cast her awareness down into the depths she felt sick. It was all she could do to breathe without throwing up, so she stopped trying after the third attempt. The two in the water would just have to give them a swift warning if they saw anything.

To distract herself, she turned her mind inwards, to the chiming song in her veins that, in her time of desperate need, had been completely useless. It was there, she could feel it, it just refused to respond. So it had expanded her ‘gifts’ – something she had never even remotely wanted – but was that really the extent of its power? She didn’t think so. She needed to tap into it somehow.

How to achieve that remained a mystery.

She kept her thoughts focused inward as they bobbed across the lake, trying to tease out even a little of the Triforce’s power. Once or twice, she thought she felt a flicker of a response, a slight shift in the song’s tone, but nothing more. In fact, all she really got for her trouble was a headache. It pulsed behind her eyes as the mark on her hand prickled.

Was that it, then? All she’d get from it was an amplification of something she already hated?

So much for the power of the goddesses.

Sighing, she relinquished her death grip on the seat and lifted her hand to rub at her eyes. Her fingers smelt of damp wood; she could feel a build-up of grime beneath her nails as she prodded at her eye sockets and traced the stitches. Even if she was enjoying the fresh air on her face, every time she remembered she’d lost her eye coverings it sent a hot jolt of anxiety through her stomach. She hated having her eyes uncovered. She’d long ago learnt that it only invited unwanted attention, usually in the form of callous people demanding to have their fortunes read.

At least Eruta and Meridan didn’t seem to care. Maybe they were curious but, so far, they’d kept any questions to themselves. She was grateful of it. Once they were on solid ground again she’d still need to find some new fabric, though.

As it turned out, it took about an hour to row across the lake if the boat wasn’t upturned halfway. By the time Eruta poked her head over the boat’s side and told Ganondorf to stop – she and Meridan would tow them to shore – the air had turned crisp, the sun no doubt hidden by the tall, rocky walls that surrounded the area. Zelda imagined them looming over their heads, threatening to collapse into the water, and grimaced slightly.

The boat lurched and tilted as it hit the shoreline, grinding against the earth. Her heart clenched and for a moment she was sure she’d tumble over the side once more; she grabbed the side of the boat and clung tight, but of course even if she had fallen, they were in the shallows.

‘Alright, sit tight for a second,’ Eruta said as she splashed her way out of the lake, Meridan following.

They grabbed the back of the boat and heaved, dragging it more securely up the gently sloping shore. Water lapped against the wooden sides but finally, _finally_ they weren’t swaying and bobbing. Link had slowly sagged under her hand, but he straightened with an effort as they halted for good. Zelda’s knees still felt shaky as Ganondorf clambered out, helping Link stand and wobble onto solid ground.

‘I’m so off balance,’ he muttered, sounding like he was mostly addressing himself. There was a noise of exertion and Zelda heard their bags rustle as he grabbed one.

‘Never mind that,’ Ganondorf said sternly. ‘We will carry them.’

A spike of irritation jolted from Link’s direction, though it was quickly smothered by the pain and exhaustion and he muttered, ‘yeah, sure. Fine.’

Zelda sat, listening and waiting. She was pretty sure, if it were up to the rest of them, somebody would be _carrying_ him back to the wagon, but of course none of them said anything. When she’d lost her eyes, she hadn’t wanted to be coddled, or helped at all in fact, though that might have had something to do with the burning hatred she’d been nurturing against everyone in the temple.

Either way, she could tell Link felt at least somewhat similarly. He wanted to prove he was okay, that he could still keep going, that losing his arm really wasn’t a big deal at all.

Grabbing her stick and a bag, Zelda rose unsteadily to her feet, half expecting the boat to slide back into the lake as she moved. As it was, it did shift a little, earth crunching beneath the hull, but it stayed put. She picked her way tentatively to the end, clambering over oars and seats, and a hand found her arm as she stretched it out for balance.

‘Here,’ Ganondorf said, squeezing lightly, and she managed a tense smile as he guided her down onto solid ground.

At _last_. She was tempted to collapse to her knees and run her hands against the grass and earth, maybe lie down for a moment, but she didn’t. They had to tend to Link first. Right away, as soon as possible.

She smoothed her hair and clothes and took a deep breath, adjusting the bag slung over her shoulder. Gathered on the shore, they made for the safety of the wagon. It was where they had left it, the ponies grazing nearby, and that cluster of presences not too far away hadn’t changed much. A similar number of people, mostly packing up for the night. Zelda couldn’t tell if it was a hamlet or just a collection of opportunistic Hylians looking to barter with the Zora, though if it were the latter she couldn’t imagine them getting much trade.

‘I’ll see if I can nab any more bandages and stuff real quick,’ Meridan said as they drew near to the wagon, separating from the group.

Eruta lingered, then broke away and clattered up the wagon steps. ‘Alright, this time I’m not taking no for an answer; get in here so I can heal you some more.’

‘Yeah, okay,’ Link replied, voice cracked and tired, but even as he started up the steps somebody else spoke nearby.

‘My goodness,’ they said, and Zelda’s heart dropped instinctively before lifting with an elation she’d never have thought it possible to associate with that particular voice. ‘What happened?’

Link groaned and didn’t bother to reply, clomping up the last few steps and presumably vanishing into the wagon. The Happy Mask Salesman laughed.

‘A sensitive subject, clearly,’ he said, and there was a rustle of fabric that said he’d risen to his feet.

Had he been...waiting for them? Zelda was more preoccupied with how she’d missed him; he had a pretty distinct presence that she would have expected to notice right away – _especially_ with her Triforce-enhanced Sight. Yet he’d slipped by her like a ghost, like a breath of wind, and that unsettled her.

Still, for once his being there wasn’t an entirely horrible thing.

‘Clearly,’ Ganondorf repeated, the slightest edge to his voice. ‘You received our message, then?’

The Salesman sauntered closer. ‘Indeed, I did. And I see you’ve been…very successful, in the time since our last meeting – and with far less maiming than I might have expected!’

Slinging her bag from her shoulder, Zelda dumped it on the floor and yanked it open. Within, the mask lay waiting, and she could feel its anger, radiating out from it like a poison cloud. It was _not_ happy to be within the Happy Mask Salesman’s reach again.

‘Fuck off with that chipper attitude,’ she said as she pulled the mask free, rubbing its blanket swaddling between her fingers. ‘You could have told us this thing was a fucking _demon_.’

Another giggle, careless and infuriating. ‘I trusted you could handle it, and I see that trust wasn’t misplaced. Such successes you’ve had.’

‘At great cost,’ Ganondorf said, anger coiling tight within him, and Zelda’s stomach clenched with instinctive nerves, but she couldn’t feel any cold spark in it; no sign of a demon’s influence. It was just Ganondorf, burning bright with righteous fury.

‘Tis the way with grand quests like these, and I did warn you – no more, and no less, than three,’ the Salesman replied as he stepped closer to Zelda. She could just picture him extending pale, spidery hands towards her. ‘My mask, please.’

Though she knew she should hand it over, she found herself clutching it tighter to her chest. ‘Why didn’t you tell us? What if one of us had put it on?’

‘Well, then your quest would have ended, and you would have forsaken your wishes.’

‘And destroyed the world in the process!’ Majora’s anger wound about her, a snake tightening its coils, until she couldn’t distinguish it from her own. She found she didn’t care all that much, tightening her grip on the mask, its edges digging into her fingers through the blankets. ‘You should have told us! What kind of person lets others willingly seek out a demon without telling them it’s a _demon?_ ’

He was silent for a moment, and when he spoke next his voice was taut. ‘The mask, my dear. Give it to me.’

‘You know what? Fuck you.’ It had been a long day, and she was in no mood for his bullshit. ‘You’ll probably just ‘lose’ it again if I do – you’re not fit to look after something like this.’

She began unwrapping the layers of fabric they’d bound the mask in, movements sharp and jerky. Her head pounded, the building rage simmered in her veins. She knew what she was doing was dangerous, but she didn’t care.

‘Zelda, I don’t think you should do this,’ Ganondorf said, and she was startled for a moment; she’d forgotten he was there.

Pausing, she thought for a heartbeat he might be right, but then she shook her head and continued. ‘No, it needs to be destroyed. And if this bastard won’t do it, I will.’

One blanket fell away, then another. It was a flimsy wooden thing, the mask; a few good strikes with her stick – or, even better, Ganondorf’s sword – and it would be in pieces.

‘My dear, I wouldn’t—’

The Salesman spoke too late, and she wasn’t listening anyway. The final wrappings fell away; her fingers found smooth wood and chipped paint, the sensations clear. Too clear.

She’d forgotten. Her gloves were still in her pocket.

_‘Finally,’_ someone said, and she Saw a face; the garish, painted face of a mask, bulging eyes glowing an awful, sickly orange. _‘You’ve been ignoring me for so long. But now you finally come to your senses.’_

The voice had an odd, hollow quality to it, though for all its flatness Zelda could hear the ever-burning rage deep within; the anger of a caged beast, all tangled up with elation at finally seeing a way out of its confinement.

Somewhere, distantly, it occurred to her to relinquish her grip on the mask. It would be so easy to just let go, but she found she couldn’t. She didn’t want to. She wanted to hear what Majora had to say, what she had been shutting out since first hearing those whispers on Snowpeak.

_‘I suppose that smiling fool was useful for something, at long last,’_ it continued, with a twinge of distaste. _‘He brought you to me. And now he tries to take me again – he wishes to separate us.’_

Another bolt of anger hit her at the thought of the Happy Mask Salesman. She hated him, hated his glibness and his stupid smiling voice. This was all his fault, he had led them to this moment, to all the strife they’d faced. She’d nearly drowned, Link had lost his arm.

His fault, _his fault_.

Burning cold speared her right hand and she gasped, but instead of dropping the mask like some part of her knew she ought to, she held it tighter, fingers trembling with exertion. At first, it felt wrong, _so_ wrong, like worms crawling beneath her skin, like every sinew and fibre was being teased apart.

But then there was a shift inside her, something clicking into place, and her Triforce began to sing. Louder than she’d ever heard, clear and calm and finally, _finally_ within reach. It tingled beneath her skin, its song blotting out the world around her until it was the only thing she could hear or feel.

She knew what to do. She wouldn’t let the Salesman have this mask; she would protect them. It was so simple, so easily done. The power was hers, and she finally knew how to use it.

Around them, the air shuddered, crackling and fizzing, and someone gave a soft cry nearby.

‘Zelda!’

Ganondorf, his voice muffled, but then her barrier was complete and she heard nothing more. They stood within a dome of energy, bright gold and impenetrable, exactly as she had intended. Nothing could touch her in there, not monsters, not fate, and certainly not the Happy Mask Salesman.

_‘Magnificently done,’_ Majora whispered, and she felt a sickly swell of pride at its praise. _‘You see what we can do when we work together? No more holding back. With me, you can use your power to its full extent_.’

‘I don’t understand,’ Zelda murmured, her lips stiff and cold. ‘I wasn’t…’

Majora laughed. _‘You thought those boys were my target? No. They’re guard dogs, nothing more._ You _were the one in my sights. Always the first to think of me, to protect me…In your pride, you never thought you could feel my sway.’_

The words sent a shiver of anger through her, but it was quickly smothered. She was so warm and calm, the Triforce chiming gently in her ears. A sound she had longed to hear, power finally within her grasp.

Somewhere, something rammed against her barrier. It felt like a jab to her brain and she winced, turning her head in the direction of the impact. They could try all they liked to get in, but they wouldn’t. Now that she understood the power she wielded, the barrier was impenetrable.

‘What do you want from me?’ she asked, running her thumbs over the mask’s flaking paint. Its gaze still burned in her mind’s eye; she could focus on little else.

_‘Ideally, I’d have you break me out of this wooden cage,’_ Majora replied, _‘but I fear that’s…beyond your capabilities. Anything’s better than what I have, however, and I’ll settle for a prison of flesh.’_

Another impact, a constant pressure on her mind, and a tremor of unease ran down her spine. A part of her was screaming, but she couldn’t make out the words. She turned her attention back to Majora.

_‘Put the mask on, girl. Let me in.’_ Its voice turned to a croon, soft and inviting. _‘I can give you the world, the moon and the stars. Together, we can protect those boys of yours from their tragic fates – I can even give you your eyes back. What goddess would ever offer such a thing? All you have to do is let me in.’_

The pressure in her mind increased. Someone was determined to tear her barrier down, and now she could feel cracks starting to show. A second voice rose in harmony with the ringing in her ears. She felt like she was being dragged up through cold water, toward a light just out of reach.

_‘Quickly now, girl,’_ Majora said. _‘This will be much more pleasant if you do it willingly.’_

She hesitated.  

As she did, her arms seized and locked up, started moving on their own. Like a torch sputtering to life the haze in her mind lifted and she realised, with awful clarity, what was happening. Abruptly, she could feel its control, the warm calm shifting to the crawling of worms, the puppeteer’s strings, under her skin. Struggle as she might, she couldn’t resist, as her arms lifted and her hands turned the mask over, brought it level with her face.

She was helpless, at the whim of a demon.

Not entirely. No, there was one part of her it couldn’t claim. It had dug its claws in but it was still _hers_. The Triforce sang, calling her back to her senses. The power of a goddess and the power a demon, clashing inside her; she could only hope the goddess won.

The mask wasn’t far from her face now. Each gasping breath she took rebounded off its smooth surface, warming her cheeks and rasping in her ears. Her arms shook from strain, her entire body trembling. She reached for the Triforce, tried to smother its glow. It resisted – of course it did, the useless thing – but she swallowed it down, stamped out the flames, stifled its song.

_‘Pitiful girl,’_ Majora murmured, arrogant in its victory. _‘Your body will suit my needs just fine, for a spell.’_

When Zelda tried to speak, it was as if her whole face had frozen – turned to wood – without her noticing, but she managed to grind out two words. ‘Fuck. You.’

Her barrier guttered, flickered, died.

At once, footsteps charged toward her and hands grabbed her wrists. ‘Zelda, _stop_ ,’ Ganondorf commanded breathlessly.

It didn’t matter, though. At his touch Majora’s spell broke and the tension drained from her, the strings controlling her severed. Uncurling her fingers, she let the mask drop into the grass at her feet, and as it fell the faintest, weariest sigh brushed against her mind. Then it hit the earth and was silent, and she stood swaying, needles of pain shooting through her fingers and a sour taste in her mouth.

With as much contempt as she could muster, she kicked the mask in the Happy Mask Salesman’s direction. It hurt a little, but the resounding _thock_ it made was intensely satisfying. It was made even better by a small yelp that said it had hit the Salesman’s shins.

‘Well, that was unnecessary,’ he said, but he sounded quite delighted.

‘Are you alright?’ Ganondorf asked, still gripping her wrists tightly. ‘I thought for a moment…’

She mustered a smile. ‘I’m okay. What a brilliant end to a brilliant fucking day.’

He laughed at that and – reluctantly, she thought – dropped her hands. For a moment, she was consumed by the urge to hug him, but instead she fished out her gloves and pulled them on. She adjusted and readjusted them for a moment, then tucked some imaginary stray hairs behind her ears.

‘Thanks for snapping me out of it,’ she said, ‘and for trying to break…whatever that thing I made was.’

As he gave her shoulder a reassuring touch, she could sense the small smile he wore. ‘That is, I think, something we must discuss in the morning. For now, we could all do with rest, yes?’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ she replied, with feeling, then fixed her attention on the Salesman where he was crooning over Majora. ‘If you put that on I’m going to stab you.’

A giggle. ‘As if I would do something so ridiculous.’

When she took a step in his direction with every intention of stabbing him anyway, Ganondorf tightened his grip on her shoulder and held her back.

‘We’ll speak in the morning, my dears,’ the Salesman continued, no doubt with a big fat grin plastered across his face. ‘Sleep well, and when tomorrow comes I’ll give you the last puzzle piece needed to get your wish.’

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm loving how much you guys all hate the Happy Mask Salesman!

Stitches

_In Which the Promised Transaction is Completed_

Despite the Salesman’s well wishes – or perhaps because of them – none of them slept well that night. Ganondorf spent much of it staring up at the wagon’s canvas ceiling, listening to Zelda shift restlessly every few minutes and Link rise now and then to sit hunched, a hand to his shoulder, breath hitching with pain and perhaps the threat of tears.

He was unsure what comfort he could offer to either of them, and so kept his silence, counting his breaths and trying to calm his mind enough to sleep. The same thoughts came back to him again and again, the same images flitting across his mind’s eye in a bewildering dance. He couldn’t break the cycle, poring obsessively over the same few memories as if he could somehow change the past. Zelda, lifeless of the shore, then stood with the mask held just inches from her face. Link, bloodstained and grey with pain, the remains of his shoulder fully exposed in the sunlight.

Minutes crawled by and turned to hours, until Ganondorf felt he might as well just give up on sleeping entirely. When he did finally doze, it was no better, his subconscious or perhaps something more nefarious treating him to a chaotic whirlwind of sounds and images that eventually settled into a nightmare.

He walked a scorched and burning land, the air thick with smoke and the sky above the deep crimson of demonfire. The brittle husks of burnt trees stretched in swathes in every direction, bones crunched beneath his feet. Eventually, the bare, ruined earth gave way to a landscape soaked in blood and piled with corpses. Some he recognised, most he didn’t.

It was as he knelt beside a body and reached for the familiar, auburn head – now separated from the shoulders – that he noticed his hands were no longer his. Now they were clawed and grey, enveloped by scales that glowed with sickly orange and dripped with blood.

As he stared at them, a scream building in his chest, he woke. Blinking into the sudden soft, grey light that filled the wagon, Nabooru’s name on his lips, he sat up quickly and lifted his hands. They were his own once more, calloused and brown, no claws in sight, and he rested his pounding head in them. His mouth was dry and his eyes scratchy; he felt like he had barely slept at all.

However, even a few hours’ sleep was better than none, and though he felt quite awful, he at least felt a little more alert as well. The dream slipped quickly from his mind like melting snow, though the image of the demon’s hands remained. He checked them again, just to be sure, and tried to force down the sickly foreboding that curled in his stomach.

Rising quickly, he left the wagon with haste, craving fresh air and something else to stare at than shadows on canvas. There, he found Link sat at the bottom of the steps, Eruta at his side as she carefully unwound the bandages swaddling his shoulder. Slowly, flesh and bone came into view, and already they appeared less raw, the skin beginning to heal and pull over the edges.

Ganondorf couldn’t help but look away quickly in discomfort, just as Link noticed his presence and craned his head round to look at him. Though he had found a new scarf to swaddle his neck in, sunlight still caught on the markings that curled just beneath his jaw, shining wetly.

‘Oh, hey,’ he said, still a little grey and definitely haggard, but he managed a smile. ‘Give us a sec, we’ll get out of your way.’

Shaking his head, Ganondorf hopped from the top step onto the grass. ‘No need. How do you feel this morning?’

‘Unbalanced,’ he replied drily. ‘But I’m adjusting. We’re getting there.’

Suddenly uncertain, Ganondorf nodded and smiled, glancing away across the shore. ‘I…am glad to hear it.’ A figure reclining near the water’s edge caught his attention, as did the bulky bag at their side. ‘And how are you, Eruta?’

She paused in her ministration of Link’s shoulder, not looking up right away. Briefly, she pressed her mouth into a thin, taut line, but then she forced a grin. ‘Fine,’ she said. ‘Glad you lot are all out of danger.’

‘As am I,’ Ganondorf replied, but already her attention seemed elsewhere, so he turned to Link again. ‘When you’re ready, we ought to speak to the Salesman.’

Link groaned, then sighed. ‘Yeah, I s’pose,’ he said, before he paused. ‘Hey, what happened last night? I didn’t see what was going on, but…’

They had told him about the mask being handed over the night before, and touched briefly upon Zelda nearly wearing it, but none of them had been in the right mindset for conversation and thus many details had been left out. Ganondorf pictured the strange golden barrier Zelda had produced, how it had burned to the touch and reflected strikes from his sword. How it had hummed with the Triforce’s familiar song.

‘I’m unsure myself,’ he said. ‘Zelda found a new use for her piece, it seems.’

‘Oh, nice!’ Excitement flickered across Link’s face before he dropped his gaze onto his hand. Gloveless, the new marking there lay on full display, pale in the bright sunshine. ‘Wonder what mine’ll do…’

The prospect intrigued Ganondorf too, and he smiled. ‘Once you are healed, we shall have to find out. I’ll leave you to this, then, and get out of your way.’

Giving Link’s good shoulder a squeeze in passing, he moved away, crossing to where Zelda lounged in the sun. She seemed to be scowling in the Happy Mask Salesman’s general direction, plucking at the grass around her, though her sour expression slipped away as he approached. He sat beside her, and for a moment they stayed like that in silence.

‘I wanted to say thanks, again,’ she said eventually, turning away from the Salesman with an obvious effort. ‘For last night.’

‘I did nothing,’ Ganondorf replied.

She shook her head. ‘No, you snapped me out of it.’ Smiling gently, she held out a hand, which he took. She squeezed lightly, but after a moment her expression turned serious, distant. ‘All this time we’ve been worrying about Link’s demon getting its claws on a piece of the Triforce, and then I just…nearly hand one to Majora. That’s what happened, last night. It did something to my Triforce piece and that’s how I made that barrier. If you hadn’t grabbed me, I don’t know…It would’ve been really bad.’

A grimace pulled at the corners of her mouth, and Ganondorf rubbed a few gentle circles into the back of her hand. He considered his words, trying to gauge the extent of her thoughts and feelings.

‘But it didn’t get the Triforce piece,’ he said. ‘Do you still feel its influence?’

‘No.’ She shook her head again, gesturing to her right hand. ‘And this has gone back to being useless. It’s stupid but…that’s what really frustrates me. That it took a demon for me to be able to use it. A _demon_.’

He traced a few more slow, thoughtful circles with his thumb. ‘That’s their way. They promise what we don’t have, and what we most want. But it’s all lies. You will find your _own_ way, I believe this.’

Heaving a sigh, she was quiet for a moment before she smiled wryly. ‘Well, I guess it’s only fair I have a brush with a demon too. It’s like these things just attract them. Stupid glowy triangles.’

‘This wouldn’t surprise me,’ Ganondorf replied with a smile of his own. ‘It seems…what is the word…counterproductive, but they _are_ demons. They’re attracted to great power.’

‘Mm.’ Zelda tightened her grip on his hand. ‘And how about you? Are you still feeling any of Majora’s lure?’

He pondered for a moment. Perhaps there was still a slight pull, though now it felt more like simple curiosity than the murderous, covetous desire that had until then possessed him. Whether it was because the Salesman had employed some strange, stifling power, or the shock of seeing Zelda so close to being overtaken by the mask, all that remained was a desire to never see it again.

He shook his head. ‘No.’

‘That’s good,’ she said. ‘Maybe it just…gave up, once the Salesman got his hands on it.’

‘Perhaps he’s able to contain its power, also,’ he suggested, turning so that he could eye the man in question. He still sat at the shoreline, unmoving. ‘He seems unaffected by it.’

At that, Zelda’s scowl slowly reappeared. ‘It if wouldn’t probably end the world, I’d say I wished he was. I hate him, but I’m glad at least _someone_ can carry it around and not lose their mind.’

‘Yes,’ Ganondorf agreed with a slight chuckle.

There, they lapsed into silence, each watching the Salesman in their own way. All was quiet and calm, the bright sunlight warm across his head and shoulders. As he steeled himself for the conversation that approached, footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see Link walking towards them, clad in a new, unbloodied tunic. Eruta was nowhere to be seen.

‘Alright, are we doing this, then?’ he asked once he was close enough. ‘Personally, I want this over as soon as possible.’

He came to a halt, and he looked better than before, with a little colour in his cheeks and fewer shadows under his eyes. He was still cloaked in haggardness and swayed slightly where he stood. Not from exhaustion, it seemed, but more from discomfort, as if unsure how to position himself and therefore needing to keep in constant motion.

‘You and me both,’ Zelda said, climbing to her feet and brushing herself off.

Ganondorf followed suit, and they stood for a moment in mutual apprehension. Then, with a collective sigh, they set their sights on the Happy Mask Salesman and began their approach. He rose to greet them with the customary broad smile, spreading his arms in welcome. In the bright sun his hair gleamed, his skin almost translucent; it gave him an ethereal glow that only served to heighten Ganondorf’s unease. An instinctive glance at the bag at the man’s feet showed no sign of Majora, though the other masks leered up at him, sockets and gaping mouths crowded with shadows.

‘Good morning!’ the Salesman chirped, grin unchanging and unfaltering. ‘I trust we’re all in better moods than last night?’

‘Not for long,’ Zelda said flatly, which earned her a laugh. Her jaw clenched and she tightened her grip on her stick, violence clearly on her mind.

Both Link and Ganondorf thrust out placating hands, though Link spoke first. ‘We got you your mask, now tell us where we assemble the Triforce.’ He paused, pulled a face, and tacked on a begrudging, ‘Please.’

Another titter, and the Salesman held out one of his own hands. ‘A map, if you would be so kind?’

There was a pause as Ganondorf shared an uncertain look with Link; though he had watched Zelda unpack their bags as they waited by the ruins, he couldn’t recall seeing the map, or where she might have put it. As if sensing this – which she probably could – Zelda tugged at the straps of her bag, halfway to pulling it off as her expression turned thoughtful.

‘It’s in yours,’ she said after a moment, twisting her head in Ganondorf’s direction. ‘I think.’

‘I will check,’ he replied, and returned to the wagon. There was still no sign of Eruta or Meridan.

A few minutes of rummaging later, he returned with map in hand. It was wrinkled and water stained, and the ink had run in places – some names smudged beyond recognition – but it was mostly still legible. He handed it to the Salesman, who unfolded it and tutted at the state it was in.

‘I do so hope you’ll undertake this last leg of the journey on your own,’ he said as he dropped into a crouch, spreading the map out on the grass before he pulled a quill and inkwell from hidden pockets. ‘Will your charming Zora companions be remaining here?’

Another pause – Ganondorf himself had no idea – but then Link shook his head. ‘Yeah. Eruta said they’re in a bit of trouble for yesterday and they need to sort it out. That’s where they’ve gone – they’re talking to some people.’ He smiled a little sadly. ‘Once they come back, we can say our goodbyes and stuff.’

Even as Ganondorf opened his mouth to protest, Zelda clicked her tongue and beat him to it. ‘No way. We’re not going anywhere until you’re fully healed.’

‘I’m _fine_ ,’ he protested. ‘We haven’t got time to waste. And anyway, Eruta said—’

‘I don’t care.’ There was a finality to her tone, and Link’s mouth twisted. ‘We’re not going anywhere until you’re okay, and I _know_ you’re not. I can feel it, don’t forget.’

‘As if I could,’ he muttered, with a venom that startled Ganondorf, though he immediately looked contrite. ‘Sorry, I…didn’t mean that.’

Zelda shook her head. ‘You did, but it’s okay.’ When she turned her head towards the Salesman in an obvious dismissal, Link grimaced but stayed quiet. They watched as, still crouched before them, he drew a slow, careful circle on the map, hand splayed across the smudged green mass of Faron Woods. ‘Well? Where do we need to go?’

When he looked up, he was smiling, of course. ‘There’s a temple, to the north of Faron Woods, in a hidden, sacred grove. At its heart, you will find a room of stained glass. In it, a pedestal. Gather there and place your marked hands upon it.’

‘This is all we must do?’ Ganondorf asked after a pause, and the smile widened.

‘As I understand it. Having never completed the ritual myself, I couldn’t say what happens next. Will a gateway open? Will the goddesses themselves descend to greet you? It’s a mystery.’ He giggled, eyes bright with excitement.

Link stepped forward to stare at the map. ‘How do you know all this?’ he asked, a question they had no doubt all been wondering since their very first meeting in _Telma’s_.

But the Happy Mask Salesman only tutted coyly. ‘Now, where would be the fun in me telling you? I have my ways, that’s all you need to know.’

Dusting off his hands – as Link sighed harshly, displeased but clearly unwilling to push further – the Salesman stood and held out the map, the freshly drawn circle stark and shining wetly. Ganondorf took it, studying it for a moment before leaving it to lie across his hands so the ink could dry.

‘I really must thank you,’ the Salesman continued as he heaved his bag onto his back, bowing under the weight of it, ‘from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for returning my mask. And Link, my dear, so sorry for your loss.’

With the grin still on his face and his light tone, it was hard to take his words as sincere. Link certainly seemed to think so, from the way his expression dropped into a scowl, but he didn’t reply – either to thank or rebuff him.

Still, Ganondorf was glad they had avoided a crisis the night before, and that this morning meeting hadn’t prompted any violence. Majora seemed to be in more…capable hands, and they had their final location. There was no need to speak further.

The Salesman tipped an imaginary hat and seemed to have every intention of leaving it at that, until Zelda raised her stick to block his path. ‘What are you going to do with Majora?’ she asked, or rather demanded.

‘Watch over it, ensure it does no harm,’ he replied, unperturbed, though after a moment the finest of creases appeared in his forehead and he flexed his fingers slowly. ‘It will not escape me again.’

Muscles fluttered in Zelda’s temples as she clenched her jaw. ‘And if it does?’

He laughed brightly, any hint of displeasure vanishing from his face. ‘Why, then I know just who to contact to get it back, don’t I?’

And he walked away. None of them had anything to say to that, and none of them wanted to engage him further or draw him back, not even to make a snide or angry comment. They watched him go in silence, and the relief Ganondorf felt at his leaving was profound.

‘Best of luck to you all!’ he called over his shoulder, then paused and turned back. ‘And do be careful once you reach that place; there are things better left undisturbed there. Try not to wake them.’

With those ominous words, he was away, meandering toward the narrow path that led up out of the valley, away from the lake. Though Ganondorf now had a thousand fresh questions vying for attention in his mind, he kept them to himself and held his tongue.

For a moment there was quiet, as they all waited for the weight of the Salesman’s disquieting, oppressive presence to lift from them, and then Zelda let out a long breath.

‘ _Finally_. Here’s to never seeing him _ever_ again.’

‘I’ll drink to that,’ Link muttered, tilting his face to the sky and closing his eyes.

Ganondorf looked down at the map still resting in his hands. ‘Yes, we can hope,’ he said, gaze fixed on the newly drawn circle. ‘Perhaps, then, since we’re not going anywhere today, we should plan our journey to this place.’

Link cracked open an eye to glare balefully at him, but then the expression faded and he sighed. ‘Fine. But I’m telling you, I’m _good_. We can go whenever.’

‘Then we’ll go tomorrow,’ Zelda said as she sat down and crossed her legs. ‘Or maybe the day after that. Once you’re healed and…’

‘And what?’ he prompted when she trailed off, and she pressed her lips into a flat line.

‘Nothing, never mind.’

A tense silence fell, which Ganondorf broke by sitting heavily and settling the map across the ground with as much unnecessary rustling as he could muster. Link followed suit shortly, and slowly the tension ebbed away as they studied the map and turned their thoughts to the final leg of their journey. The Happy Mask Salesman’s warnings lingered in their minds, and they wiled away the morning taking turns to guess what the slumbering ‘things’ he had mentioned could be.

As their minds turned toward lunch, splashing caught Ganondorf’s attention. It was Eruta and Meridan, returned from their business under the lake. They waded to the shore slowly, Meridan rubbing at his arms as Eruta adjusted a bundle of dripping cloth she held tucked against her side. When she spotted the three of them, she shifted it again, as if thinking to obscure it from view.

Ganondorf rose to greet them, Zelda and Link doing the same, and the siblings came to a halt a few paces away. There was a pause, almost awkward, which was strange.

‘How’d it go? Are you in a lot of trouble?’ Link asked, breaking the silence, and the pair shared a glance.

Eruta blew out her cheeks and sighed. ‘Uh, yeah, so about that…’ She hesitated, looking to Meridan as if beseeching his support, and she grimaced when he just shrugged. ‘We _are_ in a fair bit of trouble, yeah, but that’s…not actually what we were doing.’

‘Oh.’ Link opened his mouth, closed it again, and frowned. ‘What were you doing, then?’

Before she could reply, Zelda gave a sharp gasp that drew everyone’s attention onto her. She had paled, a grimace of horror settling across her face.

‘What’s wrong?’ Ganondorf asked as she ran an agitated over her hair, looking as if she were torn between hitting something and running away.

She didn’t reply for a moment but when she did her words were directed at Eruta. ‘Put it back.’

‘What? No!’ Eruta clasped the bundle she carried a little more tightly, almost protectively. Then she rubbed at her mouth and turned to Link. ‘Okay, I’m sorry I lied, but I just…I know you said not to feel guilty but I cut your fucking _arm_ off so how could I…’ Slowly, she held out the roll of fabric, and dread sank heavy like a lump of ice through Ganondorf’s chest. ‘I don’t know. I thought you might want to bury it or something. Get some closure, y’know?’

For a moment, Link stared uncomprehendingly at her, but then his eyes widened and he stepped back. ‘Oh. Oh no. Oh _no._ You didn’t…’ He took a few more steps back. ‘Zelda’s right, put it back. Put the whole ruins on top of it if you like, just get it _away_ from me.’

Now it was Eruta’s turn to be confused, and perhaps also a little hurt. ‘I don’t…No, you’re right, I’m sorry. Of course you wouldn’t want to…This was stupid of me, what was I thinking? We’ll…we’ll put it back, I guess?’

She glanced at Meridan, who was frowning steadily at Link, and who folded his arms and simply said, ‘Why?’

‘What?’ Link said as Eruta elbowed him in the side.

He recoiled but held firm. ‘ _Why?_ Why do you want us to put the _whole_ ruins on top of it?’

There was a pause, a kind of stand-off; Meridan glaring at Link, Eruta glaring at him, Link blinking in bewilderment. Ganondorf felt suddenly like an outsider, like a stranger witnessing something private. He stayed where he was, though, ready to intervene if things escalated which, by the brewing tension, he worried they might.

‘Meri, don’t be difficult,’ Eruta eventually hissed, seeming almost embarrassed. ‘I was just being stupid, who’d want to bury their arm?’

‘And who’d want to bury it under a pile of rubble?’ he returned. ‘It’s an arm. Just chuck it in the lake or burn it.’

Eruta’s expression turned scandalised. ‘ _Meridan_!’

Shaking his head, he set his feet and stood his ground. ‘Listen, I’ve been patient, and we’ve helped you this whole time, but I just…What is going _on_ with you three? My sister couldn’t sleep for nightmares and why? You lost your arm, and for what? We’ve helped you all this time, no questions asked, but I’m done. You want us to drop a building on your arm, tell us why.’

Link was quiet for a moment, but then he nodded slowly. ‘You’re right, we should burn it. That would be best.’

‘What—?’

‘I _know_ that’s not what you wanted,’ he continued, cutting off Meridan’s protests. ‘Yeah, you’re right. We’ve been taking you for granted, just expecting your help. I just…don’t want to drag you into anything.’

Shifting slightly, Eruta spread her hands. ‘Well, I mean, we’ve already been dragged in, really. All this stuff we’ve seen…we’re in it, alright.’

‘Okay, fine,’ Zelda cut in impatiently, ‘we’ll tell you anything you want to know, but first we need to burn that arm.’

It seemed like Meridan was thinking of protesting again, but he held himself back, and a pyre was erected. Few words were exchanged as they gathered around it, and Eruta handed the swaddled arm to Link, who held it gingerly, clearly tempted to drop or throw it. Jaw set and brow furrowed, he stared hard at it for a few moments, then he knelt and laid it across the pyre. He took a deep breath, tugging at his scarf, then glanced at them each in turn.

‘Anyone want to do the honours?’ he asked, voice ever so slightly strained, and Ganondorf wondered if the demon was giving him grief.

It seemed likely, as they _were_ gathered to burn the main source of its body – if the markings could even be called that.

There came another strained silence. Meridan stood with a stony expression, Eruta simply seemed confused and uncomfortable. Even Zelda, who Ganondorf would have expected to jump at the chance to wound the demon in any way, stood quiet and still, knuckles white where they clasped her stick.

Before the silence could become awkward, he stepped forward. ‘I shall.’

Link gave him a thin but grateful smile, which he returned before, in silence, he collected the flint and steel laid nearby and set about lighting the fire. It took a minute or so, the only sound the tap of the flint as the others stood and waited in a silence that felt almost reverent, until the sparks caught. The wood was dry and the fire spread quickly, but it took an effort to set the arm’s wrapping alight, sodden as they were.

Eventually, though, the whole thing was ablaze, crackling invitingly. Thin plumes of grey smoke tumbled skywards, heady and acrid in turn. Ganondorf watched the flames, as the fabric curled and blackened, slowly crumbling to reveal the flesh beneath. Even through the fire, the demon’s markings stood out starkly. It may have been the light, but he thought he could see them writhing with more force than usual, as if recoiling from the heat.

He hoped it hurt. Hoped the demon could feel every lick of flame and fleck of burning cloth that singed what remained of Link’s arm.

They stood, silent witnesses, until it became apparent the arm wasn’t burning nearly as quickly as it should have. Minutes passed, and the only sign of damage was a slight darkening of the stiff fingertips that could have been remnants of the cloth, or even just a dusting of soot.

‘Well, shit,’ Link said finally.

‘ _Now_ will you tell us what’s going on?’ Meridan said, ignoring Eruta when she slapped his arm.

Ganondorf met Link’s gaze, lifting his shoulders minutely to the indecision in his eyes. This was his story to tell, and his choice to tell it or not. After everything they had done, all the help they had given, the pair deserved answers, but he wouldn’t weigh in on Link’s decision.

Finally, he sighed. ‘Alright, well, you’ve seen these, obviously—’ he paused to gesture to his neck, yanking down his scarf so the markings gleamed in the light of the fire—‘But they’re not tattoos. It’s a demon. I’m possessed and these are…well, I honestly don’t know. It’s body or essence or…the mark of its corruption, or something.’

The words left him in a rush, leaving Eruta and Meridan stood bewildered. As this new knowledge settled in, his face slowly dropped into an expression of wary unease, while she gave a low, nervous laugh.

‘A demon? Seriously?’ she said, gaze flitting between the fire and Link. ‘You’re joking.’

‘I wish.’ He shook his head. ‘That’s why I wanted it buried or destroyed – you might’ve noticed the markings all over it.’

While the pair processed, Ganondorf fed the pyre another few sticks, the flames dancing bright and hot, but still not enough to burn an arm in the clutches of a demon, it seemed. He stared intently at the fingers, where the soot or singed flesh lay, willing them to burn _faster_. Glancing down at his own hand, he eyed the Triforce’s mark, wondering if its light or power would hasten the process.

Meridan shifted, blinking as if he had just woken from a trance. ‘But you’re possessed? You don’t…seem like a demon.’

‘I’m not,’ Link sighed. ‘It doesn’t have…full control yet, which is why destroying that arm is so important. ‘Cause it could control it, and it’s the main bulk of its power, or whatever.’

With a sudden gasp of clarity, Eruta pointed at Link, then the arm. ‘Your wrist! It reattached your hand? So it could reattach your arm too? That’s fucked _up_.’

Link laughed grimly. ‘Yup.’

‘But the question now is,’ Zelda said, speaking for the first time in what seemed like an age, ‘how to make it burn faster.’

They all pondered that for a moment. A log shifted in the fire, sending up a plume of bright sparks, and Ganondorf frowned thoughtfully as he followed their trail through the air. He was distracted as Link snapped his fingers, the sound sharp and clear.

He grinned. ‘Alcohol. Or…or oil, or something. We could all use a drink – I know I could.’

‘We don’t have any with us,’ Eruta said with a glance at Meridan, ‘but I’m sure someone over there’s got some.’ She gestured to the cluster of buildings and stalls further along the shore.

‘Excellent!’ It seemed strange, that the thought of burning his own arm properly had instilled such excitement in Link, but Ganondorf supposed it made sense. ‘I’ll go get us some. You guys don’t take your eyes off that arm, okay? We’re gonna burn that fucker to a crisp.’

Without giving anyone a chance to respond, he moved away, striding with renewed vigour towards the buildings. As instructed, Ganondorf kept his gaze on the fire and the arm at its heart, skirting around them to move closer to Zelda. She had been very quiet, frowning deeply as she twisted her stick slowly but ceaselessly in her grip.

‘Are you alright?’ he asked quietly.

She jerked her head in a motion that could have meant anything. ‘I just…I can _feel_ it, whatever’s left of the demon.’ She shuddered. ‘It makes my skin crawl. I want it to be scared or in pain but I think it’s just _laughing_.’

‘Can demons feel pain, or fear?’ Ganondorf replied, though her words unsettled him. ‘I think it’s not so strange. Even now, perhaps it’s just trying to bother you.’

‘Maybe,’ she murmured. ‘Wouldn’t surprise me.’

She shook her head and fell silent again. Glancing across the flames, to the siblings stood opposite, he could tell they still had questions – unsurprisingly – though he imagined they were hesitant to ask them. The first answer they had received had been about a demon; no doubt they were afraid of what else they might learn. Perhaps, once the arm was dealt with, they could be told about the Triforce – the thing they had risked danger and death for, without ever knowing what it was.

Now that Link had claimed the third piece, there was little danger in them being told, though the Salesman’s warnings still snagged at Ganondorf’s thoughts. No more than three. He had implied Eruta and Meridan’s presences had been the reason Link’s arm was lost.

The thought didn’t sit comfortably. He stared into the flames and considered.

It didn’t take Link long to return, a jug of some kind tucked into the crook of his elbow and the necks of two bottles clasped between his fingers. One he had already opened – and, it seemed drunk from – and as he approached he wiggled the cork of the other free with his teeth, then handed it to Eruta. She grabbed the jug before it could tumble to the floor, then accepted the bottle.

‘I asked for their strongest,’ he said as he offered the second bottle to Ganondorf, who took it and grimaced from the acrid smell that wafted from it. Strong indeed. ‘Now let’s get burning!’

‘I’ll drink to that,’ Eruta said, taking a few swigs from the bottle he had handed her. She grimaced and gasped softly, sticking her tongue out in disgust. ‘Din, that’s bad.’

‘Isn’t it?’ Link crowed, and Ganondorf was glad of his lifted spirits but faintly uneasy about their cause.

Face still twisted at the drink’s taste, Eruta tilted the bottle over the flames, which hissed and spat and rose as if they, too, were disgusted by its flavour. A brief burst of warmth hit Ganondorf’s face, sparks climbing the highest they had yet, and then the fire died back down to its proper size. It cracked and popped, the remains of Link’s arms still intact. They tried the oil next; it sputtered and forced them all back a step.

There followed drinking and a strange kind of merriment that felt almost forced, all of them desperate to move on from the horrors of the last few days. They laughed too loudly, drank too much of the awful alcohol Link had purchased – bitter and sharp, trailing lines of fire down Ganondorf’s throat into his stomach (and with just a few sips he refused to drink more, for it was truly foul) – passing the bottles around their small circle as the fire grew and shrank. The arm at its heart began to charcoal in places, turn shiny with burns in others.

And then, one by one, his companions started dropping. Their speech grew slurred, movements sluggish, until their legs gave out and they folded onto the grass, unconscious. As Ganondorf moved to pull Zelda away from the fire, which she had slumped too close to, he felt it too. A kind of wooziness, a dizziness that nearly pitched him into the flames. His mouth went dry, the feeling in his limbs numbed. He staggered, nearly falling onto Zelda, but managed to right himself. It was hard to think, his thoughts slow and soft, but he hadn’t drunk that much. He knew he hadn’t.

It didn’t make sense.

Teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, spots dancing on the edges of his vision, he met Link’s bright gaze across the flames. He was smiling, faintly, and when he saw Ganondorf looking it widened to a grin.

‘Sleep well,’ he said, voice cold and hard and not his own.

The world twisted and tumbled, a kaleidoscope of brilliant orange flames and the blue sky above, then the ground rose up to greet him and all he knew as darkness.

oOoOo

He woke with a start, after how much time he wasn’t sure. There was a sour taste in his mouth and a throbbing in his head, and his cheek pressed against cool, damp grass. Rising slowly, he paused for a moment to let the pounding inside his skull subside, blinking the haze from his eyes.

The light was soft and gold, the sky a cloudless patchwork of pinks and reds and blues. He squinted at it, breathing deeply, then lowered his gaze. Little remained of the fire, only pale ash and the skeletal remains of sticks; it had long since burnt out.

Link’s arm was gone.

Staggering to his feet and willing his shaky legs to hold him, Ganondorf cast about for the others. They lay sprawled around the fire’s remains, quiet and still but, he saw even as his heart lurched, not unbreathing. Their chests rose and fell softly, slowly.

He stumbled the few steps to Zelda’s side, crouching to touch her shoulder. When he shook her gently, he got no response, and shaking harder ended no differently. Was she asleep, or unconscious? He had woken, so the others would too, it was just a matter of when and he didn’t have time to wait.

The demon had taken Link somewhere, severed arm in hand.  

Tucking some stray hairs behind Zelda’s ear, he gave her one last look before straightening. He glanced around, from the shore to the clustered buildings, seeking any and all movement. Where would the demon have gone? How much distance would it have put between itself and their group? It had put them all to sleep, but clearly hadn’t counted on that to keep them away for long enough for it to complete whatever nefarious business it had.

Another glance in all directions, swaying as he turned on the spot. The wagon sat not far away; it seemed too close, but there was no harm in looking.

It was empty, of course, and undisturbed. The demon hadn’t taken anything, then. Not even his or Link’s sword, where they lay nestled amongst the worn grey cushions. He took his, clasping it tightly, and wobbled his way back down the steps.

He still felt shaky, but now that he was upright the pain in his head was subsiding, and each breath of the cooling evening air helped clear his thoughts a little more. Even as the world distorted just slightly around him, and lights flickered in the corners of his vision, he could think clearly.

Now he just had to guess where the demon had gone, where it had dragged Link to.

He needed to wake Zelda. Whatever time they had, it was better spent waking her than by him stumbling around aimlessly, wandering from place to place on a guess.

It took a few tries. Calling her name and shaking her didn’t work; in fact she only stirred at all when he splashed her face with cold water. She mumbled something incoherent, twisting away from the water, then took a sharp breath and bolted upright.

‘It’s alright,’ Ganondorf said as she turned her head wildly, swiping at her damp face as her breathing hitched. ‘Zelda, you’re alright.’

She stilled. ‘Oh, good. I thought I was…under the lake again.’ With a grimace, she lifted her hands to her temples. ‘My _head…_ What’s going on? What’s wrong?’

‘Link’s gone, as is his arm,’ he replied, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. He didn’t let go as she, like he had, swayed and staggered once upright. ‘I think the demon has drugged us. I need your help finding them.’

‘Ugh, déjà vu…’ She held her head for a moment longer, then scrubbed her hands across her face and shook herself. ‘Okay. Okay, no time to waste.’

They stood quietly, the seconds ticking by. Ganondorf waited as patiently as he could, though with each heartbeat his insides wound tighter, dread pressing more heavily on his shoulder. Zelda bowed her head, furrowed her brow, until she nodded to herself and turned towards the shore.

‘This way,’ she said and, their hands still intertwined, led him away from the fire towards the lake.

They walked, skirting the edge of the water as it splashed and rushed quietly, until Ganondorf realised they were headed for the jetty. At first, he thought they were going to have to row somewhere, but then he saw the figure sat at its end, legs dangling over the water. They were cast all in shadow, one small silhouette against the bright splendour of the sunset as it danced across the lake surface.

‘This piece of junk again,’ Zelda said as they approached, the clatter of the boat against the jetty’s supports loud in the silence.

And it _was_ silent. Strangely so. Ganondorf hadn’t noticed it before, but as they drew closer he noticed just how quiet it was. All the birds and insects had gone quiet, and even the rush of the lake seemed to have grown muffled. All that remained was the steady thud of the boat, the faint creak of old wood.

Though he knew they ought to be hurrying, the uneasy silence weighed them down, to leave them walking tentatively as if afraid to draw the silhouette’s attention. If the demon was still in control, perhaps they were right to be wary.

Still, concern outweighed the budding fear as they reached the jetty’s steps, and Ganondorf quickened his pace. He clasped Zelda’s hand and his sheathed sword tightly, striding across the slimy old planks with a practised air of confidence – even if his stomach was fluttering and his palms had turned clammy – as the figure sat at the end came into clarity.

Icy horror cascaded through him and he halted without meaning to, unable to take another step forward.

It _was_ Link. With his back to them, Ganondorf could see the markings that curled across his side, spearing out towards his spine, his heart, his stomach. They were livid in the setting sun. His recently acquired tunic lay in a bundle at his side, and he didn’t appear to notice their approach, so engaged in his task as he was.

Or rather, the demon so engrossed in its task as it was.

It was bending Link’s body, twisting it so that it could reach his right side, where his arm now sat back in its rightful place. The skin was shiny with burns in places, cracked and blackened in others. In the half-light, Ganondorf could see what looked like stitches holding it there, dark and thick and haphazard. Even as he stared, though, they seemed to flicker and shift, insubstantial, as if made of pure shadow. As if Link’s arm might topple from his body at any moment.

If only. Ganondorf willed it to happen.

He found his voice, around the tightness in his throat and the rising nausea, and managed to croak a hoarse, ‘ _Stop_.’

The demon paused in the act of threading another stitch, twisted a little further to look at them. It smiled, and half dried tears shone on Link’s cheeks. His face, though, showed no signs of pain, no signs of _Link_. Only the demon, cold and vicious, from the glitter in his eyes to the curve of its cruel smile.

As it glanced between them, it pulled an awful expression of mock sadness onto Link’s face. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, it seems you’re a little late.’ It turned back to its work, and Ganondorf could see no needle, no thread, only the shadowy stitches as they appeared. ‘I didn’t expect you to wake up so quickly, but never mind. It doesn’t matter.’

‘Let him _go_ ,’ Zelda snarled, advancing forward with her stick poised to strike, and though Ganondorf tried to catch her arm and hold her back she slipped through his grasp.

Link – the _demon_ – tutted softly, condescending, and it was like the air around the jetty had suddenly frozen, thick with ice and as hard to move in. Breathing grew difficult, the cold a knife scraping at Ganondorf’s throat and lungs and he shuddered, teeth chattering, skin stinging. He could see Zelda fighting it, battling whatever strange, infernal power the demon wielded, but slowly her stick dropped, the fight leaving her.

‘I didn’t kill you before,’ the demon drawled without looking up, ‘but don’t test me, girl.’

‘I’d like to see you try,’ she growled stiffly.

It laughed, though the sound grew strained halfway and it rolled Link’s neck, a mirror image to the gesture Ganondorf had seen Link himself use, countless times, to shake off the demon’s influence. ‘All in good time,’ it said, and smiled sweetly – or it might have been sweetly, had it not been a twisted mockery of an expression.

Fighting the instinct to run, fighting the memory of a demon in his blood that stirred at the cold power in the air, Ganondorf moved to Zelda’s side, catching her arm in a firm grip. ‘Let him go,’ he repeated, with as much regal authority as he could muster.

The demon rolled Link’s eyes. It ran his fingers across the seams of shadow it had woven into his skin, rolled the shoulder, stretched the arm.

It was a grotesque sight.

‘Enough for now,’ it said, smiling faintly as it completed its assessment. ‘Try to cut it off, and next time I’ll slit Link’s throat.’

Zelda stepped forward, Ganondorf tightening his grip in desperate warning. ‘You just try it.’

Tipping Link’s head back, it barked a laugh, the sound grating and so unlike anything that had ever passed Link’s lips, then wriggled his fingers coyly at them.

Link slumped, steadied himself. He took a deep, shuddering breath, met Ganondorf’s gaze, and began to cry.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter - and leaving Link to his unknown fate for so long! But here we are, finally, and regular updates should be resuming going forward.

Farewell, For Now

_In Which One Journey Ends and Another Begins_

He had been trying so hard. To hold everything in, to convince the world – to convince himself – he was okay. But he wasn’t, hadn’t been for a while. Might never be again.

And now the dam broke and Link found himself sobbing on the end of a jetty, his arm there but not, cold and shaking and so very, very tired. The world blurred and fractured with tears and he pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead, curling in on himself as his throat ached and his nose ran. He tried to breathe but could only manage stuttering gasps between sobs, a scream building his chest.

Warm weight settled on either side of him. The brush of Zelda’s glove was soft as she touched his cheek then rested her hand against the back of his neck, tangling her fingers gently in his hair. Ganondorf snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close, a steady pressure he leaned into.

They held him tight as the sobs shook through him. Until embarrassment started pricking at his insides and he forced the tears back, holding his breath and shutting his eyes. He let the grief, the anger, drop away, let the numb hollowness in. He swallowed the scream clogging his throat and exhaled slowly, smoothing out his face.

With a hearty sniff, he wiped the tears and snot away and wriggled slightly, suddenly uncomfortably aware of their touch. Ganondorf and Zelda seemed to get the message, disentangling and repositioning themselves so he had a little space.

They sat in silence for a while, and Link watched the sunset’s reflection in the lake, forcing himself to breathe slowly and deeply. He felt a little better, he supposed, but that could’ve been the numbness talking. He felt all hollowed out, like someone had scooped out his heart and taken all feeling with it.

It occurred to him that he was sitting half naked, and with a shiver he felt around for his tunic. When he found it, he paused. How was he supposed to get his arm into the sleeve now that he couldn’t move it at all? He tried for a few seconds, but it stayed limp and unresponsive at his side. He didn’t think he could muster the energy to mess around with arm and sleeve for who knew how long, so instead he just clutched the tunic to his chest, tucking his scarf around his neck half-heartedly.

More quiet minutes slipped by, until Zelda shifted. ‘Why didn’t it kill us?’ she asked, though it didn’t seem like she was asking anyone in particular. ‘We were all unconscious but…it just left us.’

‘For us, at least,’ Ganondorf mused, ‘it likely wants or needs us alive to…put the Triforce together. However much it hates you, Zelda, we’re useful alive. For now.’

As she sighed, Link thought back. The time under the demon’s control was hazy and disjointed, like those hours had been a dream. It had been a little like he was outside his body, watching the demon puppet it, and he’d struggled but it hadn’t seemed _real._ Just a nightmare, one he’d wake up from and be safe from soon enough.

 Mostly, though, he remembered fear and icy pain, the helplessness of watching his body move without his say. The last clear memory he had was leaving the fire to find alcohol, and somewhere between there and the purchase the demon had pounced, overpowered him completely.

‘It…’ He fought to remember, struggling to find the right words. ‘It wanted to, but…it needed to save its energy and it knew I would fight harder if I knew it was going to kill you. It needed all its strength to…to reattach this fucking arm.’

He could barely bring himself to say it, the words catching in his throat as it hit him again. His arm, stuck back on and completely in the demon’s control. The things it could do now that he couldn’t fight back. There was no stopping it – they’d either have to cut it off again or tie it down, though both of those options would probably bring its wrath down on their heads.

At least, at the _very_ _least_ , whatever power it had used to sew his arm back on had exhausted it. Its presence was dimmed, its voice quiet. All he felt from it was the ache in his shoulder where the skin he could still feel had been pierced, but it wasn’t a reassuring feeling. Now he just had to wait for it to wake, to live in fear until it did something like strangled one of his friends or stabbed him some more.

Scrubbing at his cheeks – scratchy with drying tears – with a corner of his tunic, Link sighed. It didn’t feel like enough, so he sighed again, as if it would shift the weight settling in his chest, the hole where his heart had been that was slowly filling with ice.

‘Let us get away from here,’ Ganondorf said gently, touching his good shoulder. His fingers were a warm, fleeting comfort before he pulled away and stood, the jetty creaking under his feet.

Zelda stayed where she was for a moment longer before she offered a tiny smile and rose as well, stretching out a hand to him. Taking a deep breath that made his chest ache, Link slung his tunic over his shoulder so he wouldn’t have to see those awful, shadowy stitches. Then he steeled himself, took Zelda’s hand, and, getting his feet under him, let her help him upright.

Pain splintered through his shoulder, the still unhealed flesh and bone rubbing as the dead weight of his arm swung with his movements, and his breath caught in his throat. Stitches pulled and for a moment he thought his arm was going to fall straight off again, sink into the lake and never be found, but it didn’t. The demon’s magic held. There was disappointment and relief, then, until he forced them back down into the numbness. Until all he could really feel was the cooling air on his bare back and Zelda’s soft, velvet-clad fingers on his.

She brushed her thumb against his knuckles, and for a moment all he wanted to do was cling to her, to be sat on the jetty again with her and Ganondorf’s weight on either side of him. Instead, he let his hand drop from hers. He moved it to his upper arm instead, pinning it in place so that it couldn’t shift again.

He tried not to dwell on how weird it was to feel his arm under his hand, but not his hand on his arm.

‘I hope Eruta and Meridan are okay,’ he mumbled, distracting himself with a pang of guilt. ‘You guys aren’t feeling any…I don’t know, side effects, are you?’

Ganondorf shook his head. ‘There’s a little headache, and slight dizziness, but nothing else.’

‘Well that’s still…bad,’ Link replied, then squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled sharply. ‘Who knows how Zora biology responds to fucking sedatives.’

‘Then let’s go and check on them,’ Zelda said, and started up the jetty. ‘They’re still asleep, as far as I can tell, but doing just fine.’

He wanted to be reassured, he really did, but there wasn’t enough room in his hollowed-out chest. He trailed after Zelda, arm held tight to his side, and it seemed to take an age to reach the wagon, the dead fire with the two slumped forms beside it.

It took another age to wake them, and after a few minutes of fretful waiting Link sank onto the wagon steps, resting his head on his knees and rubbing at his shoulder gingerly. He could hear Eruta and Meridan stirring, voices bewildered and slurred. It was tempting to get up and start walking and just never stop, until he never had to face them again, but he had no strength left to stand. Stuck on the wagon steps, he’d just have to take whatever they threw at him.

The rustle of grass under boots caught his attention, but he didn’t stir; lolling his head to the side only gave him a glimpse of legs, which stopped just in front of him. When something warm and heavy fell across his shoulders and back, he cringed. Fabric scratched against his bare skin, pooling around his butt and down the steps.

He hauled his torso up a few inches, and as he raised his head Ganondorf leaned forward to fasten the cloak’s clasp under his chin. Then he crouched and placed a hand lightly on Link’s knee, peering up at him with concern he didn’t deserve.

‘Thanks,’ Link managed, forcing himself up a little further and dragging the cloak more securely over his chest, hiding all evidence of his right arm and its reappearance. If he couldn’t see it, he could pretend it wasn’t there. Just for a little longer.

‘We are going to defeat this,’ Ganondorf said. ‘You’ll be free, very soon.’

Link tightened his grip on the cloak. ‘Doesn’t feel like it.’

‘I understand this,’ he replied, and gave Link’s knee a gentle squeeze. ‘Whatever you need, Zelda and I—’

‘I don’t _want_ your help or– or your sympathy!’ The words came bursting out of him, surprising them both as anger decided to crash its way into the space his heart had left behind. His fingers trembled, knuckles aching as he gripped the cloak with all the force he could muster. ‘I don’t want you to wrap me up in blankets and make me feel better, okay?!’

Ganondorf regarded him quietly for a moment, as he ground his teeth and squeezed his fingers tighter, a pounding in his head that said maybe his heart was still working after all.

‘None of this has been your fault, Link,’ Ganondorf said, with princely conviction.

In the back of Link’s mind, Shad murmured softly. _‘Always so quick to blame yourself.’_

Biting the insides of his cheeks, he turned his face away, tucking his chin down towards his good shoulder. The tension ebbed, but he clung to the anger, let it coil in his stomach and fill him with a frantic need to scream or break something. Hurt someone. He dug his fingers into the ragged skin of his right shoulder, the stitches icy against his skin and the burst of pain sweet and hot.

‘Link.’ Ganondorf’s hand found his, the cloak between them, and gently peeled his fingers away. A little pressure had them flat against his shoulder again, harmless and still. ‘This is not your fault. You don’t deserve more pain, or punishment of any sort.’

‘Bet you don’t say that when it’s using my hands to murder you,’ Link replied stiffly, the throbbing in his skull a constant, aching pressure.

To that, Ganondorf didn’t have anything to say; he just sighed. Softly, sadly, and for a second or two Link wanted to punch him.

‘It won’t come to this,’ he said, slowly relinquishing his grip on Link’s hand. ‘We’re so _close_ , you cannot lose hope now.’

Letting his arm droop to his side, Link shut his eyes and shook his head. ‘I’m so tired.’

‘So go to sleep,’ Zelda said as she approached, two groggy and unsteady Zora siblings trailing after her. ‘When you wake up, we can figure this out. We’re not going anywhere.’

Swallowing hard as his throat tightened, he let his gaze drift to Eruta then to Meridan then away. He couldn’t meet their eyes. Not that they seemed to even notice he was there; they were still so disorientated. From the poison he had given them.

He could’ve killed them all. It wouldn’t’ve been hard for the demon, would it, to overpower him completely and kill them all in one fell swoop. Be it by poison or the sword, it wouldn’t have been hard. He was weak, pathetic; it was absurd that they weren’t all long-dead, rotting on the side of a road somewhere for the monsters and carrion birds to pick over. It was absurd that he had survived as long as he had.

A tired smile pulled at his lips, and he couldn’t tell whose it was. He rose slowly to his feet and stepped down from the wagon, clearing the way for Eruta and Meridan.

‘Alright, you two. Go sleep it off.’ Zelda gestured at the wagon, then chivvied them along when they didn’t immediately respond.

‘G’night, guys,’ Eruta slurred as she made her way up the stairs, nearly falling from them once. ‘Don’t stay up too late.’

Meridan said nothing, just wobbled after her and, by the clattering and creaking that followed, collapsed face-first onto one of the benches as soon as he was through the canvas opening.

There was quiet for a moment, like the world was waiting for them to fall asleep before it resumed. Sinking onto the prickly grass, Link curled up on his side and stared out at the lake aimlessly. He had nothing left in him. He just wanted to sleep and sleep and sleep, till the end of time.

The last remnants of the sunset played across the surface of the water; he watched it flicker and dance as Zelda and Ganondorf sat down nearby. He didn’t want them so close. Who knew when the demon would rally and kill them? Maybe it wanted to keep them alive to reassemble the Triforce, maybe it wanted to take its chances and try to claim all three as soon as it could. Maybe it would be content with the one etched into Link’s left hand and kill them anyway.

He shut his eyes. All he wanted was darkness and quiet, forever.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay like that, listening to the gentle rush of the lake, as the hollow inside him yawned wider and wider. His nose stung, his eyes prickled. He pressed his face into the crook of his arm and tried to stifle the sounds of his sobs, until the only noise that escaped him was the ragged breaths catching in his throat. Pain sank through him as his shoulders shook, but he couldn’t stop.

At some point, he distantly heard someone shuffle closer, and then a foot bumped one of his as someone lay next to him. A hand touched his head, warm and calloused against his scalp as someone stroked his hair. He sobbed, coughed, hiccupped, and eventually managed to wrangle his breathing back under control so it stopped hurting so much, stopped making him feel sick.

‘You’re going to survive this,’ Zelda murmured into the quiet that followed, and squinting through his fingers Link saw she was lying on her back, hands folded on her stomach. She turned her head to face him. ‘We all are.’

He shut his eyes, a few more tears slipping free. His lips were salty and his voice hoarse as he replied, ‘Cut it off. You have to…you have to cut it off again, okay?’

Ganondorf’s fingers stilled on his hair. ‘I do not know if that’s wise.’

‘Why? What can it do if the arm’s gone?’ Craning his head over his shoulder, Link half-glared at him. ‘You’ll be safe, then.’

‘But you will not be,’ he replied, and slowly collapsed back into the grass, so that they were lying in a line at the foot of the wagon steps. ‘My fear is that, should we take the arm, the demon will turn its violence onto you. I don’t mind it attempting to kill me. I should like to see it try.’

Link rolled onto his back fully, scrubbing at his salt-crusted face. ‘And you think leaving it in full control of my arm will be any safer? It’ll just as likely stab me as either of you.’

‘But at least then it’ll have the three of us to choose between,’ Zelda said. ‘If the arm’s gone it’s only got you to fuck over.’

‘ _So?’_

‘ _So_ , we don’t want you getting needlessly hurt.’

Her tone made it clear she thought he was being dense, and he sighed sharply at her. ‘As if _I_ want _you_ to get needlessly hurt? You think I care about what happens to me if it keeps you guys safe?’

‘You _should_ care.’ She propped herself up on an elbow and looked at him. The darkness hid most of her face, but he could still tell she was frowning. ‘We’re all getting through this, alive and…well, not _well_ , but…relatively intact. I made you a promise and I’m keeping it, so I’m not going to let you give up now, not when we’re _so close_.’ She paused, then lay back down with a thump. ‘And in case you’d forgotten, I need you to get _my_ wish. So fuck you and this stupid guilt thing, because I’m getting my wish even if you give up on yours.’

‘ _Stupid guilt thing_?’ Link replied slowly. ‘Fuck _you_. I know you think you can just peer into my mind and know everything I’m feeling, but I _poisoned_ you all. I tried to kill you two! Or have you somehow managed to forget that?’

Zelda gave a cry of frustration, shooting upright again. ‘No, you didn’t! For the love of…when are you going to stop acting like this? It wasn’t you, it was the demon! And we all know that!’

He sat up as well, the temptation to reach out and shake her almost overwhelming. ‘It was! It was me. If I’d fought harder, if I’d just stayed awake…if I’d just done _something_ , I could’ve stopped it hurting you.’

For a moment she was quiet, as was Ganondorf, before she reached out and put her hands on his shoulders. ‘Maybe that’s true. Maybe it’s not. We’ll never know. But what I _do_ know is that all these years, you’ve been fighting a demon – a full-blooded _demon –_ and you’ve kept it from doing anything worse. So, you knocked us out and tried to strangle me, we’re all still here, aren’t we? We’re alive, and we’re _fine_.’

‘As Zelda said to me,’ Ganondorf added, as he stared up at the stars, ‘it’s our actions that count, not the things we think. Whatever cruel thoughts the demon has had, you’ve kept it from acting on nearly all of them. This is not _weakness_.’

He said the word with as much princely disdain as he could apparently muster, and somewhere in his empty chest Link felt the softest glow of…was it pride? It was warm, and lacked the bite of disagreement or denial.

Maybe they were right. Maybe he was being too hard on himself, just like Shad had said. It still sucked that he’d let the demon poison them all, but Ganondorf was right. It had decided not to kill them _because_ it knew how hard he’d fight if it tried.

_‘They’re wrong,’_ the demon said, voice the barest of whispers. _‘You’re pathetic. Sooner or later you’ll kill them all_.’

‘Oh, fuck off,’ he said, wincing sheepishly when Ganondorf looked at him in offended surprise. ‘Not you.’

All it took was the demon telling him he was pathetic, and just like that he knew he wasn’t. If it wanted him to feel that way, he’d refuse to. He could fight for a little longer. Just for long enough for them to win. Spite was a surprisingly good motivator.

Its exasperation brushed against his skull, but dissipated quickly; it wouldn’t be able to do much more than mutter passive-aggressively at him for a little while yet.

Lying back down, Link followed Ganondorf’s example and watched the stars. He couldn’t say he felt okay, but he felt a little better. Side by side with his friends, the night calm and the pain in his shoulder minimal, the stars beautiful against their soft, inky blue backdrop. He could almost convince himself that everything was alright.

They lay like that for a little while, until a cold breeze propelled Ganondorf to his feet in search of blankets. As he pottered about in the wagon as quietly as he could, Link pulled off his glove with his teeth and stared at the mark seared into the back of his hand. He could barely make it out in the dark, but it had the faintest golden shine to it that his eyes picked out after a few moments of squinting. He’d seen what Ganondorf’s could do, and been told what Zelda’s could, so of course he had to wonder what his piece of the Triforce would do for him.

To be honest, all he really wanted it to do was let him blow stuff up. Maybe then he could blow up his arm for good and be done with the threat of the demon stabbing or strangling anyone.

He pictured it for a little while, watching the mark grow a little brighter then dim again, as Ganondorf re-emerged and threw blankets over him and Zelda. Tucking it under his chin, he squirmed until he felt comfortable – as comfortable as he could, with hard, uneven earth digging into his back and grass pricking him even through Ganondorf’s cloak – then closed his eyes.

Crickets chirped somewhere nearby, one of the ponies nickered, Ganondorf and Zelda breathed softly and slowly on either side of him. The air smelled of dewy grass and, distantly, the musty remnants of smoke lingering in the dead fire’s ashes.

There was still a hole in his chest, and the numbness called to him, but breathing was a little easier and he already felt silly for crying like he had. His cheeks burned at the thought of it, and he grimaced to himself, pressing his hand to his face as if he could push the embarrassment away. It didn’t help, so he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, counting to ten in an effort to distract himself.

He took the opportunity, while the demon was exhausted, to picture a world in which they were victorious. They found the stained-glass room, with its pedestal in the middle, and with the sun shining bright and multicoloured they assembled the Triforce. He pictured it shining, singing, showering them in golden light and saving them. The demon gone, obliterated by the goddesses.

It made him smile, just a little, and the images followed him into sleep where they swirled and blurred, turning into a nonsensical performance that he woke up barely able to remember.

For a moment or two, he lay quite still, eyes shut, until he realised that something had woken him up. A…creaking, or a bang. Maybe a yell?

‘What, by Nayru’s wind, are you three doing?’ someone asked, voice crackly and groggy.

Link opened his eyes, squinting into the unexpected sunlight, and saw Eruta stood at the top of the wagon steps. She was squinting too, mouth drawn into a grimace as she rubbed at her head. The morning light turned her fins translucent and her scales glittered, and she looked like she might fall over at any moment.

‘You’re awake,’ Link said, the guilt rushing back like someone had thumped him in the stomach, and he couldn’t think of anything to say as they stared at one another.

She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. ‘Barely. I’ve got a killer headache and to be perfectly honest I wish I _wasn’t_ conscious right now.’ Cracking one eye open again, she pulled a face at him. ‘This is all your fault.’

Abruptly, it was hard to breathe, his insides squeezing as his heart dropped. ‘You…you’re right,’ he managed, clearing his throat when his mouth went dry. ‘I’m so, so sorry.’

‘You should be,’ she replied, tipping her head back to groan briefly. ‘That wine you got? Horrendous. Absolute shit. This is the worst hangover I’ve ever had.’

Link’s insides unwound a little as he peered at her in confusion.

‘That’s what you get for drinking most of a fucking bottle,’ Zelda mumbled, and he turned to her in surprise. She lay facing him, curled up on her side, but she was awake and listening, apparently. As if sensing his gaze, she smiled and, in a conspiratorial whisper, said, ‘they just think they got very, very drunk. I didn’t want to complicate things.’

He smiled back at her, then grimaced when his lips wobbled. Taking a sharp breath as he told himself he would _not_ cry again, he looked back to Eruta in time to see her sink onto the steps and drape herself across them limply with a self-pitying moan. She slung an arm over her eyes as the wagon rattled and shifted and Meridan poked his head out into the sunlight. He, too, scrunched his eyes up in pain as he looked at Eruta, shook his head and, like a turtle, vanished back through the canvas.

‘Someone tell the goddesses to postpone the morning,’ Link heard him groan as he retreated, and though he knew their suffering was his fault – or the demon’s, at least – he still couldn’t help a slight smile.

A yawn alerted him to Ganondorf’s awakening; he looked rumpled and sleepy as he sat up, a few blades of grass tangled in his hair. The thought that he might have spiders in his prompted Link to haul himself upright, inch by slow inch as the dead weight of his arm shifted and sent pain shooting through his side. Securing his blanket across his shoulders, he brushed at his hair and felt a little dirt shake loose but, hopefully, no spiders.

‘Are you two going to be okay?’ he asked Eruta, who didn’t immediately stir at the question. ‘You’re still…you’re still in trouble ‘cause of us, aren’t you?’

She groaned then, flopping about on the steps for a moment. ‘Don’t remind me. Maybe we could just drive away and not come back for a few weeks.’

‘Oh yeah, because _that_ will go down well,’ Meridan griped, voice muffled as if he was lying face down on one of the benches. ‘It’ll start with a few weeks, and then what? We’ll be in even more trouble and want to come back even less.’

Grimacing, Link plucked at his blanket uncomfortably. ‘This is our fault; we shouldn’t’ve got you involved. Maybe we could talk to someone? Is there someone we could straighten things out with?’

‘No!’ Eruta peeked out from under her arm at his, apparently scandalised at the thought, then cleared her throat and steadied her tone. ‘No, we chose to help. We…well, _I_ could’ve handled things more calmly, but yeah, it was our decision every step of the way. Whatever trouble we’re in, it’s not your fault.’

‘These hangovers, though,’ Meridan added, ‘those are totally your fault.’

Eruta propped herself up on an indignant elbow. ‘Seriously, aren’t any of you bothered?’

‘I have a headache,’ Ganondorf replied, shrugging daintily. ‘But it isn’t unbearable. Perhaps we…are affected differently?’

‘Lucky bastards,’ she said, sinking back down.

Climbing unsteadily to his feet, and taking the blanket with him as a makeshift shawl, Link stretched his back and took stock of their surroundings. The lake was as still as ever, and a few streams of pale grey smoke trailed from the cluster of buildings further down the shore.

‘Maybe we should get some food in you,’ he said. ‘See if that helps you feel better.’

He glanced at the skeletal remains of their fire, spending a moment wishing the ashes of his arm were in the pile, slowly scattering with every passing breeze. His shoulder twinged and he turned away, forcing his thoughts in a more pleasant direction: food.

‘Got any hangover cures you’d recommend?’ Zelda asked as she sat up as well, dragging her fingers through her hair to untangle her braid.

As it turned out, Meridan did, and they spent the next hour or so concocting a stew not so dissimilar to the one they’d eaten their first night together. Link sat and watched, mostly, not sure how to broach the subject of his arm being sewn back on. Not _wanting_ to broach it. He didn’t want their questions, or to see their horrified faces. So, he tried to avoid doing anything that would cause Ganondorf’s cloak or his makeshift shawl to reveal the truth. This just so happened to include moving, cooking, and most things except sitting quite still, so that’s what he did: sat by the freshly built fire and didn’t move.

Once he’d wrangled all the fabric into a comfortable – from an obscuring point of view – position, he volunteered to stir, snaking his arm from beneath the folds of cloth to take up Meridan’s trusty ladle. He even spooned it into bowls when it was done.

It took some coaxing to get Eruta to eat, but once their bowls were clean, she and Meridan both seemed a little perkier, a little less bothered by their aching heads and sensitive eyes. They exchanged a few meaningful looks and Link knew they couldn’t put off the inevitable for much longer.

He brought it up for them, draping the cloak more securely against his right side. ‘Listen, I know you said it isn’t our fault but I still…I just wanna apologise again for all the trouble we’ve caused you – especially me.’

‘And we should thank you,’ Ganondorf chipped in, ‘for all the help you have given to us. We wouldn’t have succeeded – or survived, most likely – without it.’

‘We didn’t do that much,’ Meridan said. ‘Just what any decent creature would do.’

Eruta set her bowl down and smiled grimly. ‘And I mean, we caused you problems too, didn’t we? How about we just call it even.’

‘That’s fair,’ Zelda said with a slight, sly smile. ‘No more unnecessary apologies.’

‘I feel the thanks are still necessary, however,’ Ganondorf said. ‘If there’s some way we can show it? Something we could...give?’

Flapping a hand, Eruta shook her head then stopped with a grimace. ‘No, really, we don’t need… _rewards_ , or anything like that. I’m just glad you’re all still alive, and that I could help keep you that way.’ She glanced at Link as she said it, and he shifted awkwardly but smiled.

‘Though maybe we can help you one last time,’ Meridan said as he looked towards the lake and sighed. ‘We’ll be stuck here a while, no doubt, so why don’t you take our wagon?’

Link glanced at Ganondorf and Zelda, whose expressions matched his own surprise. For a moment, they all mulled over the preposition. None of them jumped to turn it down, but Link still felt hesitant to accept. They’d already done so much, and to take their whole wagon…

‘Not for good,’ Meridan continued with a laugh as he surveyed their faces. ‘Just till you finish your… _grand quest_ , or whatever it is you’re doing. Then bring it back.’

‘We probably won’t still be in trouble,’ Eruta added, with a smile and a wink. ‘And if we are…well, just leave it here for us. We’ll pick it up someday.’

Glancing at Ganondorf again, Link exchanged a look with him and shrugged. It wasn’t like they couldn’t use a faster way to travel than their feet, and he felt better about a loan than a nebulous offer to just take the wagon. It was another reason to succeed, too, otherwise Meridan and Eruta would have to trek all the way to some hidden, sacred grove to collect it.

‘No reason not to,’ Zelda said after a moment. ‘It’s…very generous of you.’

‘Like I said,’ Meridan replied, ‘we’re not gonna be using it.’

He looked out across the lake, and this time Eruta followed his gaze. Link’s chest tightened softly.

Their time was up.

The others seemed to sense the shift in the air – Zelda definitely did, of course – and one by one they all clambered to their feet. Rubbing her hands together, Eruta glanced at the water then shook out her fins. She prodded at her temples for a moment before smiling brightly.

‘This is gonna suck,’ she said, and Meridan chuckled humourlessly. ‘But hey, it was worth it.’

‘Yeah,’ he agreed, meeting Link’s eyes, ‘though, no offense, but I’d rather deal with angry elders than this whole demon mess you three are in.’

Link snorted. ‘None taken. I agree – you two are wise to get out while you can.’

‘Ugh, but it’s going to _suck_ ,’ Eruta groaned, tipping her head back and pulling a face. She tilted her head in his direction. ‘Need one last healing session?’

He held out his hand to ward her off. ‘No, I’ll be alright. No more procrastinating for you.’ Smiling gently, he flipped over his hand and offered it to her. ‘But thank you, for everything you’ve done.

Stepping forward, she took his hand and held it tight, then moved closer still. He resisted the urge to step back, shift away before she realised. Anxiety squeezed at his heart as he held his ground and watched her pupils contract and dilate briefly. Then she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, patting his cheek as she released him and stepped away again.

‘I hope everything goes okay with…all that,’ she said, gesturing vaguely at his left hand, then his shoulder.

‘Thanks.’

He smiled, she smiled, and then she moved on to the others, shaking Ganondorf’s hand and bumping Zelda’s shoulder with her fist. Meridan hugged them one by one, and despite Link’s fears gave him a gentle, one-armed hug that didn’t jostle or even touch his right shoulder.

‘Sorry for how I acted last night,’ he said, but Link held up a hand and shushed him.

‘No more apologies, right? But I get it, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner.’

Rolling his eyes, Meridan patted his good shoulder amicably, then stepped back. Eruta followed suit, and they stood side by side with the lake behind them and the sun shining on their scales, nervous but resolute.

‘Take care of our wagon,’ Eruta commanded, then tacked on a hasty, ‘and the ponies.’

Link gave her a thumbs-up. ‘Will do.’

‘And we’ll get it back to you as soon as we can,’ Zelda added.

‘Good luck with your business,’ Ganondorf said. ‘I hope the trouble is not as great as you suggest.’

Sharing a glance with his sister, Meridan shrugged good-naturedly. ‘Only time will tell. Good luck with your business too, and safe travels.’

They all shared another few smiles, until they couldn’t drag it out any longer. With one final glance at one another, Eruta and Meridan turned and walked into the shallows, then slipped beneath the surface entirely. A few heartbeats later they re-emerged further away with soft splashes, both waving.

‘See you soon!’ he called.

‘Wish us luck!’ she added.

Cupping his hand to his mouth, Link shouted back, ‘Good luck!’

At his side, Zelda and Ganondorf waved. Meridan sank back down, and Eruta followed with one last burst of frantic waving, and then the lake was still.

They stood on the shore, waves rushing gently and the birds singing, and then it was just the three of them once more.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Demon Blooded

_In Which Ganondorf Struggles_

They didn’t linger at the lake. They restocked the wagon and left without looking back.

Since he was the only one with any experience Link – his right arm strapped to his chest in a rudimentary sling they deemed loose enough to not provoke the demon’s ire – drove the wagon. As they trundled up the steep, winding path out of the valley, Ganondorf settled at his side, attention divided between watching his movements as he drove and enjoying the weather. Bright sun, a sweet breeze that smelled of flowers and hay, and the knowledge that soon their quest would reach its end. A near perfect afternoon.

With the map spread across his lap, Ganondorf studied the path they would be taking. A week’s travel at most. Just seven days, less if they pushed the ponies. Seven days, and they would be free.

It was hard to believe. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and swaying with the wagon’s movements. The rattle of its wheels over stony earth and the rhythmic clatter of hooves had a surprisingly soporific effect, and it took an effort of will to refocus on the map. His eyes kept slipping closed as he peered at the smudged lines once more.

They trundled along in companionable silence, passing out of the valley’s shadows into the vast, sunny fields that spread outwards from its walls in every direction. An hour or five passed smoothly enough, until Link’s grip tightened convulsively on the reins and he curled in on himself with a soft noise of pain, the wagon lurching off course. The rattle of stone turned to the muted rumble of earth beneath wheels, and reaching out Ganondorf grabbed the reins and pulled them to a stop before peeling Link’s fingers from the leather.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, placing one hand lightly on his back.

Link let out a shaky breath. ‘I don’t know, it’s just…’ He trailed off with a wince, his voice taut and thin. ‘It’s my shoulder – something’s wrong.’

Eyeing the limb in question, Ganondorf reached out before hesitating. ‘May I?’ he asked, and when Link nodded mutely, grasped the neck of his tunic and tugged lightly, peeling it back until the demon’s rough stitches came into view.

Perhaps it was the light, but the grisly sight seemed somehow worse that day, the edges of the wound raw and ragged, the markings a bloodier red. They twitched and writhed with a fervour he hadn’t seen before in the few glances he’d caught of them up close. As he watched it became clear the ones nearest the wound were moving the most, as if trying to burrow through Link’s flesh to join the others beyond the stitches. He imagined that if they were to slice the arm away again, it would trail red tendrils like worms that squirmed and withered in the light.

Grimacing, he dropped the tunic and smoothed it down gently. There was no delicate way to put it. ‘The marks…it’s almost as if they are trying to…more securely anchor your arm in place.’

‘Great,’ Link muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and hunching further. ‘I can’t…I’m no good like this.’ He was quiet for a moment before his voice rose fervently. ‘I know you said you didn’t want to but one of you’s gotta cut it off, okay?’

Movement behind them caught Ganondorf’s attention a moment before Zelda poked her head through the canvas. ‘I really don’t think that’s—’

‘Please!’ The word burst from Link, a desperate sound that left a brief lull of silence in its wake.

Zelda chewed on her lower lip, and Ganondorf glanced between them as neither spoke. He considered his sword, sheathed and laid on the bench at his side, but a wild swing seemed unwise. The cut had already been made; it was the stitches that were the problem.

That said, cutting the arm off at all seemed unwise, given the demon’s threats and the very real danger its anger posed to Link, more than anyone.

But what could it do without the one arm it had full control over?

With a soft gasp, Link hunched even further, nearly toppling from the wagon as he grabbed his shoulder, knuckles white as he squeezed. For a moment it seemed like he might simply try to pull his arm clean off, but as it was, he failed to swallow a sob and went still, a rigid statue of agony.

‘Zelda,’ Ganondorf said, and held out a hand, ‘Link’s dagger.’

‘Are you sure?’ she asked, but her taut expression said she had a much clearer understanding of Link’s pain that he would ever wish for.

When he didn’t reply, she nodded and ducked back into the wagon, re-emerging a moment later with the dagger in hand. The blade caught the late afternoon sun, and for a moment Ganondorf could still see Link’s blood coating it, hear him weeping beneath the desert arch.

A week. Just one more week and they could free him of the foul being causing him so much strife.

‘Can you sit up?’ he asked, and in reply Link took a few slow, steadying breaths and did so.

Grimacing, he loosened his grip on his shoulder and hefted his tunic up past his shoulder, pinning it beneath his chin. They shared a glance and he nodded resolutely, so Ganondorf shifted closer and raised the dagger, touching his fingers to the stitches as lightly as he could. He tried to tell himself he was just imagining the way they made his skin prickle, though the shudder of disgust that ran through him was quite real.

Twisting the dagger back and forth, he tried to decide on the best way to approach the situation, how best to angle the blade so it wouldn’t touch the still-healing flesh. Movement in the corner of his eye drew his gaze onto Link’s right hand; the fingers twitched ever so slightly and he paused.

‘Zelda, perhaps you should move out of reach,’ he said, and once she had he glanced at Link. ‘Should we continue?’

‘Yeah.’ His jaw was set, his gaze resolute. ‘It’s exhausted, it can’t do shit. But…maybe be quick about it, anyway.’

Trying to find his own resolve, Ganondorf adjusted his grip on the dagger and placed a steadying hand on Link’s shoulder. Slowly, despite the warning, he manoeuvred the blade under one of the stitches and in one quick, sharp motion, sliced up through the shadowy thread.

A moment’s resistance, a flicker of cold through his fingertips, and the thread didn’t shift. It didn’t snap or tear, remaining whole and stark against Link’s skin. He tried again, then tried a different thread, feeling Link wind tighter under his hand with each unsuccessful attempt.

As the third thread held firm, he sat back and set the dagger down. ‘This isn’t working. Perhaps this blade is too simple.’

‘What do you mean?’ Link all but growled as he glared at the stitches, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

‘We may need magic, or…’

‘How about a Triforce piece?’ Zelda suggested as she emerged from the wagon once more. ‘A goddess’s power should rival a shitty demon’s, right?’

They both turned to Ganondorf, despite each wielding a piece of their own now, but there was something heartening in the expectancy in their expressions. Trust, hope, the belief he alone could rectify this situation.

He hesitated for a heartbeat, then said, ‘I’ll try. Delicacy doesn’t suit this power but…I will try.’

But when he reached for the dagger another got there first, as Link – but of course it wasn’t Link – grabbed it. Before anyone could react the demon flipped it over and with one sharp strike slammed it down into the back of Ganondorf’s hand, pinning it to the wood of the seat below.

The burst of pain was instantaneous, his body flashing hot then cold. He had no time to think as the demon drew it back – another flash of pain, the sickening scratch of steel against his flesh – and struck at his throat. As he just barely caught Link’s wrist mid-strike, forcing it up and away, something cracked inside him and fury spilled out. It seared the pain from his mind, filling his veins with a fire that burned all rational thoughts from his head until all he could think was the desire to repay the pain, to maim and kill and wreak vengeance upon the pathetic creature before him.

Surging forward, he wrapped the fingers of his undamaged hand around Link’s throat and slammed him back against the frame of the wagon. The thud of his skull against wood was grotesque and satisfying for but a heartbeat. The pitiful, wheezing gasps that escaped him as he tried to breathe were better, and Ganondorf watched his face redden, felt the flimsy line of his windpipe against his palm.

Crushing his throat would be easy. Bashing his head in would be easier. So simple, so _boring._

‘Stop it!’ someone cried, and hands found his arm, pulling him back.

A snarl jumped to his lips and he whirled, and at the sight of a grey-faced Zelda, the horror in her expression, the world rushed back in. A tide to snuff the building hate, dismay following quickly behind, and with a gasp he pulled both hands to his chest.

Dropping the dagger, Link slumped and began to cough, and the pounding in his ears steadied, grew quiet.

‘I…I am sorry,’ Ganondorf managed, fingers trembling and slick with blood. He could smell the iron of it and it made him sick, made him _angry_.

He swallowed both, gripping his wrist tightly and watching blood spill over his fingers and down his arm. With each heartbeat, the wound gave an insistent throb, the pain so bright and hot and sharp it took his breath away. Trying very hard not to move his hand, he watched Link catch his breath and sit up, shaking his head slowly.

‘No, _I’m_ sorry.’ His voice came out hoarse and strained; when he cleared his throat, he winced. ‘I didn’t think, I…I knew trying would piss it off and I underestimated it. I just…’

Inhaling deeply and slowly, Ganondorf raised his hands over his head, trails of warmth slipping beneath his sleeve all the way to his elbow. ‘You were in pain. Our trying wasn’t wrong. I’ll heal.’

‘Too bad we left our healer at the lake, huh?’ Zelda said, then reared back her arm and flung the dagger from the wagon. It travelled a smooth, swift arc and landed with a thump among the long grass lining the road. ‘Good riddance. Are you both okay?’

Risking a glance at his hand, Ganondorf fought the whisper of rage that rose at the sight of his blood, spilling freely, and the dark wound that pierced through to his palm. ‘It could be worse.’

‘I’m okay,’ Link said after a moment, clearing his throat delicately as he rubbed the back of his head. ‘Still alive for now.’

‘Then let’s see that hand,’ Zelda said, extending one of her own.

It took the better part of twenty minutes, since Link and Ganondorf had two hands between them and Zelda had to feel her way through each step of the process, but eventually the wound was clean and bandaged and splinted. Their investigations revealed he couldn’t quite straighten his third or fourth fingers – a revelation that had Link looking as if he would very much like to run into the fields and never return – and Ganondorf promised them both multiple times that he wouldn’t use his hand unless absolutely necessary for the foreseeable future. As it was, tightly bound to a makeshift splint they’d pulled together from materials on the wagon, he could barely move it anyway.

‘I think I’m done for the day,’ Zelda said as she rinsed her bloodied fingers and wiped them on her tunic. ‘Let’s just stay here tonight.’

‘Sounds good to me,’ Link replied from where he lay on one of the wagon benches, a hand to his shoulder and his expression sullen.

A tangible tension lingered in the air within the wagon, and Ganondorf found it hard to breathe around as his hand throbbed sharply, each stab a reminder of the potentially permanent damage that had been done. He pulled it to his chest and took a deep breath, forcing back the anger that rose at the thought.

Perhaps it would have been better for them to leave that place and keep going for an hour or so more, but they were all worn down and worn out. The afternoon’s hopeful start seemed like a dream now; they had a whole seven more days to survive until they got their wishes.

Frustration spiking, Ganondorf clambered out of the wagon and stepped into the soft light of sunset. He turned his gaze to the sky – awash with shades of peach and gold and magenta – and picked out patterns in the cloud until he no longer felt it quite so necessary to grind his teeth and the urge to yell profanities had all but faded. He let the tension drop from his shoulders and sat down with an ungraceful thump, listening to the cricketsong that permeated the fields.   

The evening was an unremarkable one. As the sky grew dark they bundled into the wagon, speaking little and no doubt each hoping for a quiet night. Staring up into the comfortable shroud of darkness that surrounded him, Ganondorf ran through a number of exercises in an effort to get to sleep, but it seemed that every time he began to doze off, a fresh stab of pain in his hand would wake him.

When he finally did sleep, he woke with a start from a dream in which a grinning Link plunged the dagger into his throat. Heart pounding and gasping for breath, he sat up and touched his neck, sure he would find the tell-tale warmth of blood beneath his fingers. All he found was dry, unbroken skin, and he exhaled shakily. Lying back as quietly as he could, he swallowed with a grimace, half-expecting it to hurt or to feel steel dig deeper into his flesh.

A dream, nothing more. He shut his eyes and waited for his racing heart to calm, rubbing his fingers against the rough bandages on his hand.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but finally his fruitless attempts to get back to sleep were interrupted by an awful screech that had him bolting upright all over again. At first, he thought perhaps he might have been dreaming after all, until a distinctly human squawk sounded from right outside the wagon, causing Zelda to stir as well.

‘Shit!’ Link yelped, voice muffled as it worked its way in from outside, a moment before something impacted the canvas roof with a dull thud.

There came the sound of tearing fabric, and suddenly Ganondorf could see the starry sky above as something tore a hole in the roof. He caught a glimpse of a large, winged shape before it flitted out of sight and Link swore again.

Another screech, and then the low, shuddering blare of a horn. The coarse, instantly recognisable rallying cry of a bokoblin horde.

Scrambling to his feet and knocking his shins against something solid and wooden, Ganondorf leapt for the wagon entrance. He grabbed his sword as he went by, calling light to his hand as he half tumbled into the night outside. For a moment the world fractured into a jumbled mess of light and dark and the swooping shadow of a kargaroc, until his vision steadied and he saw Link, sword in hand.

And behind him, some six or seven torches, each held aloft in the hand of a bokoblin. Each rapidly approaching. The thunder of hooves filled the air.

‘Where have they come from?’ Ganondorf demanded – of the universe, more than anything, but Link still gave a helpless shrug.

‘I don’t know! They came out of nowhere. Must be a raiding party or something. _Fuck!_ ’

There was no time to hitch the ponies. No time to get the wagon moving and far away. As Zelda stepped groggily from the wagon, Ganondorf drew his sword and prepared to fight.

And then he threw himself to the side to avoid being trampled by a charging boar. The bokoblin on its back gave a wild, whooping call, swinging its torch and nearly setting the wagon ablaze.

Using his momentum to propel himself to his feet, Ganondorf urged his Triforce brighter. ‘Draw them from the wagon!’ he called. ‘We can’t let it be destroyed.’

They scattered. Link dashed to Zelda’s side and led her away from the wagon; adjusting his grip on his sword, Ganondorf went in the opposite direction. Planting himself firmly at the centre of the road, he waited.

Two on boars, five on the ground. A pair of kargaroc circling overhead.

And himself, a beacon drawing them all in. Away from the wagon, away from his friends.

With a shriek, one of the kargaroc dived, and Ganondorf watched it come. He shifted his stance, held himself steady, and sidestepped. Bringing his sword up in an arc, he slashed the creature’s wing, the leathery flesh giving way with the barest resistance.

Still shrieking, the kargaroc tumbled into the grass beside the road, but Ganondorf got no time to see it if still breathed as a boar charged him. Again, he threw himself out of its path, hearing the whistle of a blade pass over his head as he went. He stumbled to his feet and turned, just barely in time to block a heavy blow from one of the foot soldier’s crude clubs.

The impact juddered through his arm. Without his left hand he hadn’t the strength to catch it, only deflect the weapon. It slammed into the ground too close to his feet. As the bokoblin reeled he pressed his boot to the club, pinning it in place, then brought his blade round and thrust it forward. Flesh caved beneath his strike, so very easily.

The bokoblin gurgled, staring at him in what might have been shock, and then collapsed backwards off of the sword.

Dark, brackish blood glittered in the Triforce’s light. His skin jolted with the force of each beat of his heart; there was a pounding in his head, an insistent drumming that called for more death, more bloodshed. He breathed slowly, deeply, flicking the blood from his blade. A calmness fell about him, a shroud of certainty that these monsters were no threat – they were barely worth his time.

But they would pay for their transgressions.

The thunder of hooves. A boar charged past. He parried a haphazard swing from a torch and, as it went, dragged his blade along the beast’s side. It squealed and ran a few more metres before its legs gave out and it toppled to the ground. When he approached, Ganondorf found the rider pinned beneath, squirming desperately. It squawked at him as he stood over it, clawing at the earth.

Such an irksome noise.

One quick strike to the throat and the thing was quiet – mostly. A slow and messy death that he turned away from disinterestedly; there were still monsters left to hunt.

Two kargaroc, one incapacitated. One boar and rider, four foot soldiers. So easily dealt with – too easily.

Calling upon the Triforce, he set his sword ablaze with light and sparks, seeking his next target. The boar was nowhere to be seen as the foot soldiers encircled him, though they hung back uneasily. With a smile, he extended his bound hand in welcome, sword dangling at his side. The sparks set blades of grass ablaze where they fell; short bursts of fire that came and went in a heartbeat.

One bokoblin charged, then another. Their strikes were slow, messy, easily avoided. He struck one on the back as it barrelled past and it screamed but didn’t fall, only rounded on him with murder in its eyes. Distantly, Ganondorf wondered what they saw in his.

The dance was swift and brutal. One fell from a slash to the stomach, unspooled across the dirt road, another to a blast of brilliant golden light that left his fingers tingling as he watched the ashes drift to the floor like snow. A spear caught him across the shoulder, a club found his ribs with a dull, wet crunch. But the pain was like a fleeting dream. Quickly forgotten in the thrill of the fight.  

The third bokoblin fell and lay screaming as he sliced its ankles. From a mighty swing, the fourth’s head toppled from its shoulders with a spray of blood, and Ganondorf found himself stood in a circle of bodies, blood dripping from his blade, his face and hands flecked with it. At some point he’d taken up his sword in both hands; the splint had cracked and the bandages were slowly reddening.

‘Ganondorf!’ Zelda called, though he barely heard her over the ring of the Triforce in his head. Turning, he saw her standing on the wagon steps, beckoning furiously. ‘Get in, come on!’

While he had served as a distraction, she and Link had hitched the ponies. They could go. There was still one boar rider, gone somewhere unknown, one more kargaroc wheeling in the dark sky above. They could still run.

‘What’re you waiting for?’ Link yelled; he too was on the wagon, sat waiting with reins in hand. ‘They’ll be back with more any minute!’

Ganondorf didn’t move. There were still monsters to slay, more death and destruction to be had. His gaze not leaving Link’s, he drove his sword through the hobbled bokoblin’s back; its screams petered out and it was still. He took a deep breath of the night air – now heavy with the smell of blood – and smiled. Shook his head. No, he wouldn’t go.

He was turning away when someone yelled his name, a moment before a heavy weight fell across his back and something screamed in his ear. Sharp pinpricks on pain bloomed across his shoulders as the kargaroc dug its claws in, buffeting his face with its wings as it flapped wildly, sending him stumbling. It snapped at his head and he ducked away, its sharp beak grazing his scalp. Slashing upwards, he fought to dislodge it and failed.

But then the weight fell free and the thing’s shrieking turned to rasping, and there was Link, sword in hand and face pinched tight. Ganondorf staggered then righted himself. He thought of his injured hand, of the dream.

Sheathing his sword, Link grabbed his arm and pulled. ‘Come _on_ , you idiot! Can’t you hear that?’

Over the thunder of his blood in his ears, he hadn’t, but now it came sharply into focus. The resonating boom of a giant’s footsteps; the deep, slow roar of a moblin. Somewhere out in the fields, a moblin was striding their way.

Shaking himself free of Link’s grip, Ganondorf hesitated for a moment then brushed past him, heading for the wagon. Zelda poked her head out as he climbed onto the driver’s seat. ‘Drive.’

‘Okay, _your highness_ ,’ Link replied as he followed, settling beside him with a bump, and the sharp sarcasm that dripped from his tone had Ganondorf’s insides winding just a little tighter.

If he kept talking, he was going to—

He curled his hands into fists and winced as pain speared through his hand; he looked down with dismay at the broken splint, at the bloody bandages and the crooked angle of his fingers. When had that happened? How hadn’t he noticed?

Link cracked the reins and the wagon lurched into motion, and Ganondorf tried to sit very still as the pain finally came flooding in. It hurt to breathe, his shoulder hot and swollen, and the kargaroc’s claws had left his skin prickling. And of course, there was his hand. His body was a patchwork of pain, and there was an anger coiling in his chest he hadn’t noticed building. It was cold and hard, but laced with an exhaustion he was all too happy to embrace.

The moblin roared again. Locking his knees and elbows, he fought the urge to jump from the wagon and pursue it. Perhaps it would pose a challenge, finally sate the restless bloodlust.

‘Are you alright?’ Link asked as the wagon picked up speed, and just his voice had Ganondorf’s anger spiking as he cradled his hand to his chest.

‘Ganondorf?’ Zelda’s voice was softly wary, concerned as she touched his back lightly.

He twitched away from her touch and hunched forward, trying to steady his breathing. It had never bothered him before, and yet the thought of her peering into his mind right then made him want to scream. Made him want to take his sword and—

Squashing the thought, he flexed the fingers of his good hand and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like he was about to explode. Each bump in the road wound him tighter, until it was all he could do not to scream. The Triforce was near-deafening, near-blinding as he lit the road ahead of them. Sparks flickered across the backs of his eyelids. They were flitting across his skin too; he could feel them. Crawling over him like insects.

Hunching further, he tangled his fingers in his hair and held tight, digging the heels of his palms into his temples. All he could smell was blood. In the air, on his skin. He needed to breathe, needed to calm down.

‘Link, stop,’ Zelda said, her voice only trembling slightly.

‘Are you serious? I can’t—’

‘Stop! For the love of Nayru, are you blind? Are you _deaf?_!’

 He said something else, but Ganondorf didn’t hear it. He was lost to the chiming in his head, the laughter echoing from somewhere nearby. Out of control – he was out of control. Pressure built in his skull, in his chest.

When he felt the wagon slow, he let himself topple sideways and hit the ground hard. He had to get away. Scrambling to his feet, he staggered forward a few steps, squinting through the blinding glare of the Triforce’s mark, until he couldn’t see anything at all.

The world turned to white light, glorious and awful, and a nightmare played out in his mind. Lands, burning. Bodies littering the earth. Some familiar, most not. He sank to his knees beside a familiar auburn head and reached for it with trembling fingers. Grey scales, claws soaked in crimson. Not his, not his, _not his_.

_His_.

And he laughed, at how simple it all was, how easy. So much power at his command, and what was he doing with it? Nothing. Hiding it away within himself as if he was ashamed, as if he was afraid.

But he _was_ afraid. The power of a demon and the power of a goddess. Both his to wield – both ready to destroy and destroy and destroy. Until there was nothing left. Until the world was burnt and withered and his friends, his family, lay dead at his feet.

Ganondorf lifted his hands to his head and screamed.


End file.
